I Need You
by Taty Weasley
Summary: Rony e Mione são casados, e agora passam para próxima etapa de suas vidas. FILHOS... Sofrimentos vão vir a tona e consequentemente brigas. Mas os dois sempre vão pensar...EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ. Precisa-se mais do que o céu para acabar com o amor dos dois.
1. Chapter 1

_**A DAMA DE VERMELHO**_

Rony, após um dia de trabalho, chegou em casa e viu sua mulher na cozinha terminando de fazer o jantar.

-Mione cheguei!

-Meu amor!- Falou ela pulando em seu pescoço e lhe dando um caloroso beijo. –Como foi no trabalho?

-Um pouco cansativo. Nossa... que cheiro ótimo!!!

-Então suba, tome um banho bem gostoso, que daqui a pouco o jantar está pronto.

-OK. Mas... Hoje vai ter sobremesa?- Perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

-Ron!- O repreendeu com um sorriso. –Vai tomar logo esse banho!

-Ta bom Mione, tô indo, tô indo. –Falou subindo as escadas.

_**Pensamento Mione:Hoje vai ter mais que sobremesa meu ruivo.**_

Rony tomou sua ducha, vestiu uma bermuda e uma camiseta, os cabelos molhados e revoltos dando um ar sexy e logo depois desceu para o jantar.

_**Pensamento Mione:Ai meu Merlin esse ruivo ainda me mata.**_

Os dois tiveram um jantar muito harmonioso. Falavam sobre o dia de trabalho dos dois, riam juntos e se provocavam.

-Ron, você tira a mesa pra mim? Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, hoje tá muito calor!

-Claro amor. Vai lá, fica bem cheirosinha. –Falou a abraçando por trás e depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

Hermione se arrepiou. Hoje seu desejo de ter Rony junto a si, estava inexplicável, estava cheia de amor pra dar.

Subiu, tomou seu banho um pouco mais rápido que o normal, enquanto Rony tirava a mesa.

Os dois sempre gostavam de inovar suas noites de amor. E essa Hermione queria que fosse algo mais quente, algo caliente.

Para isso Hermione vestiu uma lingerie vermelha com direito a cinta-liga e tudo o mais. Deixou os cabelos soltos com cachos (já que agora seus cabelos eram mais domáveis do que quando mais jovem), uma maquiagem de leve, e passou o perfume que Rony mais gostava. Vestiu um sobretudo, deixou a luz do quarto baixa, dando um ar romântico, por que amor é o que não faltava naquele quarto. Deixou o som ligado no ponto certo.

Depois de alguns minutos Rony chega ao quarto. Sente aquele perfume maravilhoso, que o embriaga.

-Mio... –Parou de falar quando Hermione o calou com os dedos em seus lábios.

-Deita Ron. –Falou ela o encaminhando para a cama. –Agora quietinho e não se atreva a levantar. –Falou com uma voz baixa, um olhar transpirando desejo.

Hermione ligou o som, dando a ouvir uma música extremamente sexy e envolvente (Pussycat Dolls- Buttons). E assim Hermione começou uma dança que deixou Rony de boca aberta, suando e cada vez mais empolgado.

Hermione subia, descia, rebolava, ao som da música, passava a mão por todo seu corpo. Aquilo tudo estava deixando Rony louco de paixão, desejo de ter aquela morena nos seus braços. Já não estava mais se aguentando.

Hermione fazia movimentos muito sensuais, tirou as sandálias, a meia com a cinta-liga, colocando as pernas em cima da cama. E sem que ela visse, ou tivesse alguma reação, Rony a puxou, fazendo Hermione soltar um gritinho de susto e sorrir. Beijaram-se loucamente, línguas sendo entrelaçadas dentro de suas bocas.

-Chega de tortura! –Falou Rony ofegante. –Olha como você me deixou. –Pegou a mão de Hermione e colocou sobre o seu sexo totalmente excitado. –Agora vai ter que dar carinho. –Disse mordendo e lambendo sua orelha.

-Ron... –Gemeu ela massageando o membro de Rony, sobre a bermuda. Fazendo ele suspirar.

Voltaram a se beijar loucamente, Hermione puxava seus cabelos demonstrando toda sua excitação. Ele abria os fechos do espartilho, deixando-a com os seios nus. Hermione também lhe tirou a camisa dando a visão aquele corpo malhado, suado, braços que tanto gostava quando se envolviam ao seu corpo pequeno e frágil.

Os beijos não cessavam, Hermione o empurrou, deixando-o deitado. Começou a distribuir beijos por todo seu corpo, começando pela orelha.

-Eu te amo tanto Rony. –Falou ela enquanto ia distribuindo beijos. Foi descendo pelo pescoço, peitoral, barriga, até chegar ao seu membro, tirou sua bermuda e começou a dar beijos sobre a cueca. Rony respirava pesadamente e soltava suspiros. Quando sentiu os lábios carnudos e quentes de Hermione totalmente em contato com seu membro, soltou um gemido alto.

Hermione fazia movimentos de vai e vem, dava beijos e lambidas bem profundas e via aquele membro crescendo cada vez mais. Antes que Rony pudesse liberar todo o seu desejo, Hermione parou com as caricias e lhe beijou a boca.

Rony levantou a corpo colocando-a sentada em seu colo, ficando um de frente para o outro. Hermione fazia movimentos, que faziam suas intimidades roçarem, provocando gemidos de ambos.

Rony a pegou pelo rosto, mirando seus olhos castanhos.

-Você é a mulher da minha vida! Meu amor pra todo o sempre, Mione. –Falou em meio de gemidos.

Hermione se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Amava aquele ruivo e era correspondida. Adorava aquele momento a dois, por que só ele, Ronald Weasley, lhe proporcionava aquelas sensações enlouquecedoras e muito prazerosas.

Rony foi descendo os beijos para seu colo até chegar em seus seios fartos. Começou a beijá-los delicadamente, arrancando suspiros de Hermione. Depois foi chupando-os com gana, dando mordidinhas, deixando os bicos mais ouriçados.

Rony foi deitando-a na cama e descendo os beijos pela barriga, enquanto acariciava seus seios. Foi descendo mais, até chegar à parte que tanto interessava não só a ele, mas a ela também. Deu um beijo singelo sobre o pequeno pano vermelho. Foi tirando a única peça, que restava, com os dentes, fazendo a respiração de Hermione ficar mais pesada a sentir aqueles lábios carnudos, roçarem na sua intimidade tão frágil a caricias.

Subiu com beijos pela coxa, virilha e logo depois sua intimidade, fazendo com que Hermione arqueasse o corpo.

-Ron... – Hermione falava palavras sem sentidos, estava fora de foco.

Rony sorriu, começou a dar leves lambidas, beijos molhados. Brincava com o clitóris, fazendo Hermione agarra-se aos lençóis da cama. Quando Rony viu que Hermione estava chegando perto do seu extremo, tratou de acelerar os movimentos com a língua, fazendo Hermione gemer alto e erguer o quadril.

Hermione sentiu seu corpo desfalecer, quando sentiu aquele turbilhão de sensações.  
Rony foi subindo os beijos até sua boca. Os dois se beijavam com gana. Seus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos pelos beijos fortes e viris.

-Eu te quero agora Ron... Me faz sua.... –Falou Hermione com a voz falha em seu ouvido.

Rony sorriu entre beijos e já não se agüentava mais, de tanta vontade de estar dentro de Hermione.

Rony a penetrou devagar, os dois soltaram suspiro de alivio e estremeceram com a conexão.

No começo Rony fazia movimentos lentos, fazendo com que se sentissem em pleno céu, pelo fogo que emanava de seus corpos juntos. Mas suas necessidades eram insaciáveis, com isso, Rony acelerou os movimentos, tornando-os mais fortes e profundos. Hermione sincronizava seu corpo junto com o de Rony, fazendo os corpos ficarem com o mínimo de distancia possível.

À medida que os movimentos aumentavam os suspiros e os gemidos também aumentavam. Seus corpos suavam, juras de amor eram feitas. Beijos eram dados como se fossem os últimos de suas vidas.

A atração era muito forte, o fogo, a excitação, o amor, maior ainda.  
Hermione cravava suas unhas nos lençóis e mordiscava o ombro de Rony. Enquanto ele passeava com suas mãos pelo corpo da morena, que já conhecia cada parte decorada.  
O clímax estava cada vez mais perto.

-Eu te amo Mione. –Cochichava ele em seu ouvido.

Hermione não precisava responder. Eles sabiam qual era a imensidão do amor entre eles, e palavras não eram mais necessárias, no momento gestos era o bastante.

-Vem comigo Mione... Vem... –Falou Rony rente a boca de Mione, e selou os lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que chegaram ao ápice do prazer, juntos.

Tudo rodou, varias sensações se misturaram respirações pesadas, peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, corpos colados, suor se misturando.

Olhavam-se nos olhos.

-Você fica maravilhosa de vermelho. - Falou Rony, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Hahaha... Pára Ron... Assim eu fico com vergonha...

-Você não tem que ficar com vergonha de mim Mione...

-Eu sei Ron...

Os dois se desconectaram. Ficaram um de frente pro outro, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

-Te amo...

-Eu também te amo Ron...

-Minha dama de vermelho...-Falou ele sorrindo.

Hermione riu. -Ruivo sexy

-Ummmm... Você me acha sexy?- Perguntou ele em tom de brincadeira.

-Você me enlouquece com esses cabelos ruivos. –Falou ela arrepiando mais ainda aqueles cabelos ruivos, de que tanto lhe atraia.

Rony sorriu e beijou seus lábios. Hermione encostou sua cabeça no peito nu de Ron e assim adormeceram.

_**N/A: Bom, esse é o primeiro capitulo de uma longa história, cheia de amor, surpresas e também tristezas.**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Besos**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ESCLARECENDO OS FATOS**_

Rony mexe-se na cama. Seu corpo doía um pouco devido ao ato da noite passada. Abriu os olhos devagar e sentiu um peso em cima de seu tórax. Viu aquele mar de cabelos castanhos cheio de cachos que tanto adorava. Começou a alisá-los delicadamente. Aquela pele morena, aquele cheiro natural que emanava de seus cabelos, tudo que vinha dela o satisfazia. Por quê? Oras, simplesmente porque ela é Hermione Granger, sua Hermione, só sua.

Rony começou a descer suas mãos pelas costas nuas de Hermione. Como adorava acariciar, olhar, tocar aquele corpo.

Hermione se remexeu um pouco na cama, mas não acordou.

Rony então começou a soprar seu pescoço. Instantaneamente a pele de Hermione arrepiou. Ela soltou um muxoxo baixo e foi abrindo os olhos.

Os dois se olharam e sorriram.

-Bom dia minha dama de vermelho!

Hermione riu.

– Bom dia meu amor.

- Dormiu bem?

-Otimamente bem. Só um pouco dolorida... (risos).

-Sinal de que eu ainda estou em forma. - Falou ele rindo.

-Bota em forma nisso. - Os dois riram.

-Desse jeito os nossos filhos vão vir logo... Logo... - Falou Rony com um brilho no olhar.

-Você quer mesmo ter filhos comigo Ron? Você sempre mudava de assunto quando eu falava algo do tipo.

-Hermione é claro que eu quero ter filhos com você! Naquela época eu só achava que era cedo, a gente tinha pouco tempo de casados, queria curtir um pouco a vida a dois... Sabe, de recém casados... Acho que não estávamos preparados para ter filhos. E a idéia de ser pai me assustava um pouco. Mas agora tudo mudou. – Parou um pouco e suspirou. – Imagina Mione, várias crianças correndo pela casa!- Falava ele com o olhar sonhador.

Hermione sorriu. – Imagino sim... Vários ruivinhos correndo pela casa. - Falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Rony e o olhando encantada. Tudo o que ela queria ver, eram mini ruivos correndo pela casa. Mas na época que Rony rejeitava essa idéia, ela se sentia deprimida, achava que seu sonho de ser mãe dos filhos do amor de sua vida, não iria se realizar.

-Mione... MIONE...

- Humm... Oi amor. - Falou ela acordando de seu devaneio.

-Tá viajando aí, amor.

-Só estava pensando. Você tem razão Ron, nós não estávamos preparados para ultrapassar essa etapa em nossas vidas. Mas... - Parou e pensou. – Deixa pra lá, não é nada importante.

-Tudo que vem de Hermione Granger é importante pra mim. - Falou ele sério olhando dentro de seus olhos.

-É que... Que... Na época eu achava que você não gostava de mim o bastante para ter filhos.

-Por Merlin Hermione! Jura que você pensou isso?- Ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Mione eu te amo... Você ainda tem dúvidas disso?! Nunca achei que isso ia passar pela sua cabeça.

-Eu... Eu... - Gaguejou ela e logo lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

-Xiii... Não chora Mione. – Falou a abraçando.

-Quando eu tocava nesse assunto, você sempre dava um jeito de fugir. Eu me sentia insegura, achava que eu não era a mulher que seria mãe dos seus filhos.

Rony levantou o rosto de Hermione e fixou seu olhar no dela.

-Mione eu te amo, escolhi você como minha mulher, me casei com você, e você será a mãe dos meus filhos. Eu achava que quanto a isso, não havia dúvidas. Só queria que você entendesse os meus motivos, de não querer ter filhos antes. A idéia pra mim era assustadora, e não sabia como expor isso a você.

-Eu sei Ron, eu fui uma boba por pensar isso... Desculpa... - Decidiu falar por fim.

-Mione você não precisa pedir desculpas. Se eu tivesse explicado a você os meus motivos, esse mal entendido não teria acontecido. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo, e nós estamos juntos pra tudo, sem exceções.

Hermione apenas sorriu e o abraçou. Olhou pra sua boca e sussurrou. - Eu também te amo Ron.

Os lábios se encontraram e se beijaram com volúpia. Rony grudou-a mais a seu corpo, abraçando-a pela cintura.

Agora sim estava tudo bem. Hermione tirou todo o peso de sua consciência, uma conversa fora capaz de resolver tudo. Agora não tinha nada mais a temer. Rony estava com ela.

Depois de um tempo se beijando e mãos passeando pelos corpos, eles se separaram e se olharam.

-Eu... Ach... Acho melhor a gente... Levantar. Se não a gente não sai daqui pelo resto da vida. - Falou Hermione com a voz falha.

-Você... Tem... Certeza?- Perguntou o ruivo com a voz rouca.

-Certeza não, porque eu queria continuar aqui. Mas eu acho que é melhor. - Os dois riram.

-Fazer o que né?!- Exclamou ele se levantando. - Aaah... Já ia me esquecendo, mamãe chamou a gente para almoçar na Toca hoje. - Falava enquanto pegava sua cueca e a vestia.

_**Pensamento de Hermione: "Nossa que corpo, esse ruivo ainda me mata."**_

-Eu vou tomar meu banho ok? Mione... Mione...?

-Tudo bem amor... Vai você que depois eu vou.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ALMOÇO NA TOCA**_

Rony e Hermione tomaram seus banhos e em seguida o café da manhã. Logo já estavam aparatando nos jardins da Toca.

-Rony, Hermione!- Exclamou

-Mamãe.

-Olá Molly. - Os dois a abraçaram.

-Seus ingratos! Nem vem mais visitar esses velhos solitários.

-Há... Mãe sem exageros.

-Não é exagero, é a pura verdade. Antes essa casa vivia cheia. Agora mal um filho vem visitar os próprios pais.

Rony e Hermione se olharam e sorriram.

- Prometemos que viremos mais vezes mamãe.

-Certo, faz de conta que eu acredito, meu filho.

Os três sorriram e foram se encaminhando para dentro da Toca.

-RONY, MIONE... - Gritou Gina.

-Gina, não precisa gritar! Isso tudo é saudade?!- Falou Hermione rindo.

-Sem graça. - Respondeu a ruiva.

Depois do escândalo de Gina todos se cumprimentaram, e se reuniram na sala. Estavam presentes: Fred, Jorge, , Harry, Gina e James.

Todos conversavam animados e um tempo depois o almoço foi anunciado. Como fazia um lindo dia de sol, eles almoçaram nos jardins da Toca, debaixo de uma sombra gostosa, onde batia um vento fresco. Almoçavam envoltos de bastante alegria, riam e se divertiam com as brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge, que claro, não podiam faltar.  
James, filho de Harry e Gina, um garotinho de cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos como o da mãe, era o xodó da mesa.

-Nossa Harry como ele cresceu!-Exclamou Hermione observando o afilhado.

-Ele está cada vez mais a cara de vocês dois. É uma mistura de Harry e Gina. -Falou Rony.

-É verdade Rony. - Exclamou Harry. - Até meus cabelos em pé ele puxou.

Todos riram com o comentário enquanto Gina chegava perto do ouvido de Harry e cochichou:

-Eu adoro o seu cabelo. - Falou ela bem baixinho, fazendo carinhos em sua nuca.

Harry sentiu aquele ar quente, aquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas acariciarem sua nuca, sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar.

-Que foi amor, arrepiou?- Perguntou descarada.

-Aaaa... Ginevra Weasley... Chegar em casa você me paga!

-Uiiiii... To morrendo de medo. -Respondeu rindo.

Harry apenas ria do jeito atrevido de sua mulher.

-Então Mione, quando você vai entrar para a lista das mamães?- Perguntou Gina saindo de sua conversinha particular com Harry.

-É verdade Hermione. Só faltam vocês dois pra me darem outro netinho. -Exclamou Sr. Weasley.

-Logo, logo Sr. Weasley. - Respondeu ela sorrindo pra Rony, que pegou a mão da esposa e a entrelaçou com a sua.

-É. Pelo jeito que o Rony ta comendo... Logo, logo vem outro Weasley ... Mione... Conte-nos... -Falou Fred fazendo pose de repórter. - Quais suas técnicas para gastar todas as energias do nosso Roniquinho?

Hermione ficou muito envergonhada.

-Ora caro irmão gêmeo, creio que o horário não permite as declarações da nossa querida cunhada. -Falou Jorge.

-ARREEEEEE... -Bufou Rony raivoso. Pegou um pedaço de pão e tacou nos dois irmãos. -Calem a boca vocês dois.

-Nossa que irmão mais violento!- Exclamou Fred rindo.

-Meninos, deixem os dois em paz. - Falou .

À tarde de sábado foi passando. A família Weasley era só risos.

-Mamãe, pare! Deixe o cabelo de James quieto.

-Mas minha filha, eles tem que baixar.

-Mamãe por acaso a senhora já conseguiu baixar os do Harry?

-Não...

-Então mamãe... Isso é charmeeeeeee... Olha só o pai... Se o James puxar ele, vai me dar muito trabalho... Vou ter que afastar todas as bruxonildas. - Soltou uma risada alta.

-GIIII... -Exclamou Harry envergonhado.

-Aaah... Harry, estou falando a verdade... Você é um pedaço de mal caminho... Mas é só meu... -Falou dando uma piscadinha.

Harry não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos dos Weasleys.

Cada rosto ali demonstrava a alegria que há tempos não podiam vivenciar. Alegria que vinha do fundo de suas almas. O fim da guerra, não simbolizou apenas a liberdade, mas também simbolizou o significado da união, o significado de que unidos tudo era mais fácil, tudo tornava-se mais fácil. Por que além de tudo também, havia o amor. Amor que aflorava em seus corações.

Depois do almoço divertido, Rony e Hermione foram caminhar pelos jardins da Toca. Sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore onde tinha uma sombra fresca que dava para ver o pôr-do-sol.  
Hermione recostou-se no peito de Rony, enquanto ele fazia carinhos em seus cabelos. Ela estava pensativa e Rony apenas a observava.

-Como a vida passa rápido... - Falou ela, sentindo a necessidade de desabafar. - Parece que foi ontem, que entrei pela primeira vez em Hogwarts, conheci você e o Harry, passamos por vários momentos difíceis, alegres... - Parou um pouco e suspirou. - Varias brigas também. - Se virou para Rony sorrindo que lhe retribuiu.

-Mas nós continuamos aqui, depois de tudo, até mesmo de Voldemort.

-É. Nós estamos casados... Harry e Gina casados... Tudo parecia um sonho antes da guerra, um sonho inalcançável.

-Mas agora ele é real, eu e você juntos, é real, Harry e Gina são reais, a felicidade é real Mione. -Falou Rony acariciando seu rosto.

-Eu tenho medo Ron... Medo de isso tudo uma hora desabar... De essa felicidade toda acabar... Medo de perder você.

-Mione você não vai me perder. Eu sempre vou estar aqui com você. - Ele sorriu. Pegou a mão de Hermione e colocou sobre seu coração. - Tá sentindo?-Perguntou ele, Hermione afirmou com a cabeça. - Ele bate por você Mione, sempre bateu. Nosso amor é eterno, eu quero você sempre do meu lado. Eu te amo.

Hermione sorriu. - Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado Rony, aconteça o que acontecer.

Os dois se olharam sérios. Seus olhares transmitiam toda a sintonia que neles existiam.

-Me beija. - Falou ela num sussurro, sedenta por um beijo do ruivo.

Rony sorriu com o pedido de sua esposa. Esposa, sua esposa... como era bom saber que podia chamá-la assim

Puxou-a mais para perto e aproximou seus rostos. Hermione sentiu o hálito quente de Rony, fechou os olhos instantaneamente. Rony começou a distribuir beijos por toda sua face, para só depois, chegar até sua boca. Os lábios se encostaram, dando inicio a um beijo calmo. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam com sincronia, sem pressa, queriam aprimorar cada cantinho da boca do amado. Terminaram o beijo com vários selinhos, se olharam e entrelaçaram suas mãos.

-Acho melhor entramos. - Comentou Hermione, sentindo os lábios de Rony atacarem seu pescoço.

-OK. – Falou ele desviando sua atenção do pescoço da amada.

Os dois se levantaram e se encaminharam de mãos dadas para dentro da Toca.  
Chegando lá, todos estavam na sala exceto Fred e Jorge.

Onde estão Fred e Jorge?- Perguntou Rony.

- Já foram embora. Eles foram lá fora para despedir de vocês, mas não quiseram atrapalhar o romance. - Respondeu Sr. Weasley naturalmente.

-Hum... Certo... - Falou Rony um pouco corado, pelo comentário do pai.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley, brincavam com o netinho que ria gostoso. Hermione e Gina conversavam em um canto, rindo bastante.  
Rony viu que era a hora perfeita para conversar com Harry.

-Harry... - Chamou ele.

-Sim, Rony. - Respondeu o moreno.

-Preciso falar com você.

-Então diga.

-É que está chegando o aniversário da Mione e eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra ela, preciso da sua ajuda e da Gina também.

-Humm... Pode contar comigo... E creio que com a Gina também. Você já tem alguma idéia do que fazer?

-Primeiro eu queria fazer uma festa pra todo o pessoal, e depois fazer um... É... Uma coisa mais... Nós dois... Entende. - Falou um pouco envergonhado.

-Sim entendo... - Falou Harry com ar de riso. - Por que você não faz uma viagem com ela, Gina adorou a nossa, acho que Hermione também gostaria.

-Acho que esse não é o momento certo pra viagem. Agora que ela está mais firme no novo departamento, de Execução das Leis Mágicas, ela não vai querer pedir uma licença.

-É verdade. Você tem razão.

-Eu estava pensando em... - Contou tudo a Harry.

-O que você acha?

-Ótima idéia. Só o presente que vai ter um pouquinho de dificuldade, já que você quer algo muito especial, porém tudo se arranja. Mas se você quer realmente fazer surpresa, tem que ficar esperto, a Mione é muito esperta, pega as coisas no ar.

-É eu sei... Tomara que ela não desconfie de nada.

Enquanto isso as mulheres entretiam-se conversando.

-Mione, é sério que você e o Rony pretendem ter um filho em breve?- Perguntou a ruiva sorridente.

-Sim Gina. Se fosse por mim nós já teríamos. Mas você lembra que o Rony sempre fugia do assunto. Mas a gente conversou hoje de manhã e tudo se resolveu. - Falou sorrindo. – Tudo não passou de um engano da minha parte.

-Aaah... Eu sabia Mione, aquelas suas idéias não tinham nada a ver. Meu irmão é um idiota, mas nem tanto.

-Aaah, Gina, não fala assim do Rony.

-Hummm... Falou a apaixonada... - Falou rindo da amiga que sorriu sem graça.

-Por falar nisso, o que aqueles dois tanto conversam, heim?- Perguntou Hermione intrigada.

-Não sei, mas nós vamos descobrir. -Falou encaminhando-se até os meninos, com Hermione logo atrás. Podemos saber o que tanto os senhores conversam?- Perguntou se sentando ao lado de Harry.

-Nada demais amor. -Respondeu Harry. Fingiu que ia dar um beijo na esposa e cochichou em seu ouvido. - Mais tarde eu te falo.

-Amor vamos embora, já está tarde, James dormiu no colo da mamãe. Aqueles dois parecem dois babões. - Falou com uma pontinha de ciúme.

-Deixa seus pais curtirem o netinho Gina. -Harry riu da cara da esposa. - Ciumenta.

-Eu não sou ciumenta. - Falou emburrada.

-Imagina se fosse. -Falou ele baixinho.

-Disse alguma coisa Potter?- Perguntou com um olhar assassino.

-Não Gina, não falei nada.

-Acho bom mesmo.

-Vem cá minha ruiva ciumenta. - E antes que Gina pudesse responder Harry calou-a com um beijo.

-Isso não vale Harry, é golpe baixo. - Falou rindo depois do beijo.

Molly e Arthur, apenas observavam os filhos discretamente.

-Olha que lindo Arthur, nossos filhos tão felizes, até parece um sonho.

-Mas não é um sonho Molly, é a realidade - Falou dando um beijo na bochecha da mulher.

Depois de um tempo...

-Bom agora nós vamos. - Falou Gina.

-Nós também já vamos. Já está tarde.

Todos se despediram do Sr. e Sra. Weasley e se foram.


	4. Chapter 4

_**BÉSAME**_

Chegando em casa, Harry e Gina foram em direção ao quarto de James e o colocaram para dormir.

-Olha como ele é lindo, Harry. Nosso filho. - Falou Gina fazendo carinhos no rostinho do filho.

-Ele é lindo, você é linda. - Falou Harry a abraçando por trás.

Gina se virou pra ele e sorriu. Os dois se olhavam com desejo, paixão e amor. Gina bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos de Harry, enquanto ele passava seus dedos sobre os delicados lábios de Gina. Ela beijou a pontinha do dedo de Harry, que queria muito provar aqueles lábios vermelhos. Puxou-a mais para perto e sem perder mais tempo, beijou-a, com gana. Gina pulou no colo de Harry e enlaçou suas pernas no corpo de Harry.

-Ai, Harry... -Suspirou ela sentindo Harry beijar seu pescoço.

Harry adorava ouvir Gina chamar por seu nome durante o ato de amor. Adorava a idéia de surtir grandes sensações em Gina, pois só ele conhecia seu corpo, só ele sabia onde ela adorava receber carinhos. Já ela, só de sentir os beijos de Harry se derretia, se entregava completamente. Como adorava sentir o peso daquele corpo sobre o seu, sentir aquelas mãos lhe proporcionarem carinhos, fazendo com que se sentisse no céu.

-Como eu te amo ruiva. - Falou ele no ouvido de Gina, se encaminhando para o quarto dos dois. Gina apenas sorriu de satisfação. Amava-o e era correspondida.

E ali naquele quarto, se passou mais uma noite de amor, onde nada existia, eram apenas Harry e Gina

Quando Rony e Hermione chegaram em casa, mal abriram a porta, Rony já foi agarrando a esposa por trás.

-Aiii... Rony... Você não sossega...

-Como que eu vou sossegar tendo você do meu lado. - Falou ele mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Hermione.

-Você um dia ainda me mata, Ron... -Falou ela baixinho.

-Eu sei que você não resiste aos meus encantos Mione.

-Convencido... - Falou ela rindo. -Vamos ver quem não resiste a quem aqui.

Rony pegou-a no colo, fazendo Hermione soltar um gritinho de susto. Os dois se beijaram com desejo aflorando de seus corpos, e o amor falou mais alto, novamente naquela noite.

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou primeiro, e ficou admirando Rony dormir.

Seu peito nu descia e subia lentamente. Seus braços fortes estavam por cima da cintura de Hermione. Seus cabelos ruivos chamejantes estavam completamente bagunçados.

Depois de um tempo observando-o, Hermione se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Quando acabou, e voltou para o quarto, Rony ainda dormia, só que agora, todo esparramado na cama, e só com a parte de baixo tampada com o lençol, deixando suas costas a mostra.

Hermione caminhou até ele, se ajoelhou na cama, e começou a fazer carinhos nas suas costas.

Rony resmungou algo durante o sono e depois da insistência de Hermione com os carinhos, acordou.

-Ta na hora de acordar dorminhoco.

-Ah não, Mione! Me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho vai... - Falou ele puxando as cobertas e se encolhendo.

-Continua o mesmo preguiçoso de sempre. - Falou rindo, e saiu do quarto para tomar seu café, deixando Rony dormir mais um "pouquinho".

O domingo passou rapidamente para os dois. Hermione passou à tarde do dia revendo relatórios para o dia seguinte. Já Rony, esse não estava muito satisfeito.

-Mione, você já revisou esses relatórios umas trezentas vezes! Por Merlin!- Exclamou ele exasperado.

-Rony, não exagere. Só estou dando uma revisada para ver se está tudo certo. Não quero que eles pensem que sou incapaz.

-Você incapaz?! Nunca Mione...

Hermione sorriu com a fala de Rony. Apesar de chamá-la por algum tempo de Sabe-Tudo, adorava quando ele reconhecia sua inteligência e seu esforço.

No dia seguinte, Rony e Hermione já estavam tomando café para ir trabalhar. Chegando ao Ministério da Magia, pegaram o elevador e se foram em direção aos seus escritórios.

-Nos vemos mais tarde Rony. - Falou ela abraçando o marido e dando-lhe um beijo.

-Vai almoçar comigo?

-Hoje não vai dar... Temos reunião, e garanto que não vai acabar tão cedo.

-Certo... Te vejo em casa então.- Abraçou a esposa e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego- Te amo. - Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.

Hermione sorriu pro marido e se foi.

-O que vocês estão olhando? Não posso mais me despedir da minha mulher?- Perguntou o ruivo olhando pra todos no elevador, com as orelhas queimando.

Rony chegou à sua sala e Harry já se encontrava revendo alguns relatórios. Os dois se cumprimentaram, e Rony já acompanhava Harry nos relatórios e iniciaram uma conversa.

-Eu falei com a Gina sobre sua idéia, ela falou que tá dentro.

-Que bom cara!- Falou ele animado.

-Ela falou que é pra você e Hermione jantarem lá em casa na sexta. Pra gente poder conversar, e dar um jeito de despistar a Mione, pra ver se dar pra combinar algo.

-Beleza cara, sexta eu e Mione estaremos lá.

Os dois são cortados por um funcionário que bate na porta e entra.

-Harry, Rony, pegaram Booker. Ele já está na sala de interrogatório. - Falou Peter.

-Já estamos indo Peter, obrigado. - Agradeceu Harry, e Peter, saiu.

-Vamos lá falar com esse retardado, imbecil, filho de uma...

-Rony, tá bom... - Falou Harry entre risos. Sempre quando chegava um preso para ser interrogado por eles, Rony ficava muito furioso e fora de controle.

Hermione chegou em casa primeiro que Rony, tirou a roupa e foi logo entrando na banheira para relaxar. Colocou uma música de fundo, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela música e pela água quente.  
Quando Rony chegou, viu tudo muito quieto, se encaminhou para o quarto e viu a bolsa de Hermione.

_**Pensamento de Rony: "Deve estar no banho".**_

Rony se encaminhou para o banheiro e parou na porta. Lá estava ela, os cabelos preso num coque mal feito, os olhos fechados, os lábios rosados, e desejosos por um beijo. Rony foi se encaminhando, até ela sem fazer barulho, agachou-se, e beijou o pescoço de Hermione, provocando-lhe arrepios.

-Será que esse beijo não pode ser em outro lugar?- Perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

-E onde a Senhora gostaria de recebê-los?

-Nesses lábios que tanto anseiam por um beijo seu.

Os dois se beijaram longamente, querendo recuperar o tempo que não puderam se ver hoje.

Depois de banho tomado, os dois jantaram, e conversaram sobre o dia que tiveram. O sono logo bateu e foram dormir. Um no calor do corpo do outro, no aconchego.

_**N/A: Bom, ai está mais um capitulo para vocês!!! Espero que estejam gostando, e também espero coments!!!!**_

_**Besos.. e obrigada... :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PAPAI **_

A semana se passou rapidamente, sem grandes novidades. Logo sexta-feira chegou, e com isso, o jantar na casa de Harry e Gina.

-Hermione anda logo, vamos nos atrasar!- Falou Rony impaciente, andando pra lá e pra cá.

-Rony que falta de paciência... Já estou pronta... Vamos... - Falou ela apressada.

-Vocês mulheres demoram tempo demais se arrumando... Não sei pra quê isso...

-Eu nem demoro tanto Rony, você que não tem paciência alguma.

-Imagina se demorasse. - Falou ele baixinho.

-O que disse?

-Nada Mione... Vamos logo.

Os dois saíram do apartamento, se encaminharam até uma rua mais escura e aparataram.

Logo já estavam numa rua ao lado do Largo Grimmauld nº12, se encaminharam até a porta e bateram.

-Rony... Mione... Que bom ver vocês... Só assim mesmo pra vocês virem até a minha casa. -Falou Gina sorrindo.

-Gina, sem drama, ok?- Falou Rony impaciente.

-Você é um idiota Rony. -Falou Gina irritada com o irmão. - Nem sei se vou te ajudar.

-Ajudar? Ajudar em quê?- Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Rony olhou com raiva pra irmã. Gina fez cara de culpa.

_**Pensamento de Gina: "Xiiii... falei demais..."**_

-Nada não Mione... É que... Que... O Rony queria o meu livro de Kamasutra, emprestado... Mas eu acho que não devo emprestar, é muito difícil pra cabeça cheia de miolos dele entender, e eu disse isso a ele, aí ele me pediu pra eu ajudar a entender, o conteúdo. - Falou ela rindo bastante.

Hermione olhava confusa pra cena, enquanto Gina ria sem parar, Rony estava roxo de vergonha, e olhava irado pra irmã.

-Eu te mato, Ginevra Weasley!- Falou ele puxando a irmã, para mais perto, enquanto entravam em casa.

-Posso saber qual o motivo de tanta risada?- Perguntou Harry adentrando a sala, que agora era muito diferente de antes, muito mais viva, onde realmente podia se falar que era habitável.

- O Rony que me... - Gina foi cortada pelo irmão que tampou sua boca.

-Não é nada demais, Harry, esquece. - Falou ele muito envergonhado.

Todos se acomodaram. Hermione e Gina foram pra cozinha terminar o jantar, enquanto Rony e Harry ficaram na sala com James, que puxava os cabelos do padrinho.

-Esse aqui parece que vai puxar o gênio dos gêmeos. - Falou Rony tentando desgrudar seus cabelos do pequeno garotinho.

Os dois conversavam animadamente, sobre vários assuntos. Enquanto isso na cozinha as meninas, terminavam o jantar. Hermione insistia na história do Kamasutra, estava achando essa história muito estranha.

-Aiiiiiii... Mione pra que eu ia mentir?- A perguntou com cara de ofendida. - Não sei por que você não acredita em mim...

-Por que essa história de Kamasutra tá muito estranha... - Falou Hermione desconfiada.

-Aff... Esquece essa história... O JANTAR ESTÁ PRONTOOO... - Gritou ela.

-Já não era sem tempo, Gina... Tô morrendo de fome... - Rony pulando do sofá para se sentar à mesa.

-Novidade que você esteja com fome Rony. - Falou a ruiva.

-Bom só resta ver, se está realmente boa. - Falou Rony com um pouco de receio para comer a comida da irmã.

Gina o olhou raivosa e não disse nada.

_**Pensamento de Gina: "Na hora que ele começar a comer não vai querer parar"**_

Rony começou a comer, e quanto mais garfadas ele colocava na boca, mais ele queria colocar.

-Está gostosa irmãozinho?- Falou cinicamente.

-Nossa Gina! Está maravilhosa... Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar desse jeito?

-Herdei da mamãe. - Falou ela orgulhosa de si mesma.

-Nossa... Pode casar. - Disse sem pensar.

- Roniquinho, eu já sou casada.

Rony nem deu ouvidos ao que a irmã disse... Sua concentração estava toda na comida. E no final já tinha completado seu terceiro prato. Todos o olhavam estupefatos.

- O que foi?- Perguntou ele confuso. Os três apenas balançaram a cabeça, dando a entender que não era nada.

Depois do jantar todos se reuniram na sala. E lá ficaram conversando, relembrando vários momentos de suas vidas, momentos que nunca serão esquecidos por eles.

-Weasley é nosso rei!!!- Falava Gina rindo.

-Nem me lembre Gina... Eu odiava esse coro. - Falou o irmão emburrado.

-Ah, Rony... Desencana, já passou. -Falou Harry. - Daqui a pouco é o meu filhão jogando quadribol...

-Harry, falta muito ainda. - Comentou Hermione, sorrindo pelo desespero do amigo.

-Muito nada, daqui a pouco ele vai ter sua primeira vassoura e...

Todos pararam de repente, ao escutar uma voz, uma voz que não era de nenhum dos quatro. Passaram-se uns segundos e ouviu-se novamente.

-Pa...paii..- Falou James sorrindo e batendo palminha, para o pai.

Todos olhavam estupefatos, para James, que ria gostoso e repetiu de novo.

-Papai...

Harry não conseguia acreditar, seu filho falara, e, além disso, sua primeira palavra fora PAPAI! Não tinha como esconder a emoção. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

-Vo... Voc... Vocês ouviram o que eu ouvi?- Perguntou Harry não acreditando.

-Gente... Ele falou... Falou papai... Que gracinha... - Falava Hermione encantada, com o afilhado. - Gina? Gina?-Chamava ela.

-Hã???- Falava Gina no mundo da lua.

-Gina acorda!- Falou Rony.

Harry pegou o filho no colo e o beijou, Gina olhava a cena muito emocionada, as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto branco cheio de sardas.

Apesar de ser uma coisa simples, um bebê ter falado, a emoção era imensa.

Harry abraçou Gina e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Nosso filho falou, Harry. Falou papai... Isso é tão lindo... - Falava ela, com o choro caindo cada vez mais forte.

Harry sorriu de orelha a orelha. Mas uma coisa veio a sua cabeça. Porque papai e não mamãe? Será que Gina não ficaria triste, pelo fato de a primeira palavra de James ser papai? Seu sorriso murchou.

- O que foi amor? Não ficou feliz?- Perguntou Gina vendo a mudança das feições de Harry.

-Não Gi... Claro que eu fiquei... Aliás fiquei muito feliz... Mas esse é o problema.

-Como assim Harry? Não estou entendendo. - Perguntou ela confusa.

-Você Gi... Você devia estar esperando que ele falasse mamãe em vez de papai. - Falava ele triste, por achar que a esposa estava decepcionada.

-Harry!- Repreendeu ela. - Você acha que eu fiquei triste pelo fato dele ter falado papai?- Perguntou um pouco surpresa.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-Amor... - Falou ela rindo. - Nada disso... Eu fiquei muito feliz. E também eu sempre achei que a primeira palavra dele ia ser papai. - Confessou ela.

-Mas você sempre falou que ia falar mamãe!

-Isso porque eu não queria admitir os meus palpites.

Harry riu.

-Mas mesmo assim, eu achei que você ia ficar triste, nada exagerado, mas ia. Porque afinal foi você que carregou James nove meses na barriga.

-Harry, o fato de eu ter carregado o bebê nove meses, não quer dizer que eu sou mais ou menos importante que você. Nós somos os pais dele. Ele também é um pedacinho de você.

Harry beijou Gina, delicadamente. Gina pegou o filho no colo, que não parava de repetir sua primeira palavrinha. Os dois tentavam ensinar novas palavras, para James, enquanto ele dava aquelas risadinhas gostosas de bebê. A alegria dos dois era tanta que até esqueceram que Rony e Hermione estavam ali, na sala, observando a cena quietinhos.

-Rony, acho melhor sairmos de fininho. -Falou Hermione bem baixinho.

-Verdade, vamos logo então, devagar Mione.

Os dois saíram bem silenciosamente da casa. Nem Harry nem Gina perceberam a ausência dos dois. Isso só foi acontecer quando Rony e Hermione já estavam em casa.

-Ai Rony, foi tão lindo, você viu ?! O Harry ficou todo bobão.

-Eu também iria ficar todo bobão. Mas não pelo fato de a primeira palavra dele ser papai, e sim mamãe.

Hermione, sentiu seu peito encher de amor com as palavras de Rony. Sorriu lindamente pra ele, e perguntou:

- Por que, Rony?

-Por que, você vai ser a mãe mais linda do mundo, mais carinhosa. E quando a nossa pequena falar mamãe, eu já até vejo a cena. Você não vai dizer nada, seus olhos vão soltar lágrimas de felicidade, e eu vou sorrir pra você e dizer: "Eu não falei Mi... Ela falou mamãe".

Hermione podia sentir lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. A cena que Rony descrevera, fez seu desejo de ser mãe maior ainda. Mas... Ele disse ela? Nossa pequena?

-Você disse ela, Rony?

-Sim. - Respondeu ele sorrindo. Hermione ainda tinha a cara de confusa. - Vai ser uma garotinha Mione, nosso primeiro filho vai ser uma menina. Uma menina linda como a mãe.

- E como você sabe disso?- Perguntou ela achando linda a forma de Rony falar.

-Pode-se dizer que é instinto de pai. - Falou ele a abraçando.

-E se não for uma menina? Você vai ficar chateado?- Perguntou ela preocupada.

-Claro que não Mione. Mas eu sei que vai ser uma menina. Merlin me contou. - Brincou ele.

-Seu bobo!- Riu.

Rony a abraçou por trás, colocando seu rosto no pescoço de Hermione, e as mãos sobre sua barriga.

-Daqui a algum tempo, ela vai estar aqui. - Falou ele alisando a barriga da esposa.

Hermione fechou os olhos imaginando-se com um barrigão, e Rony ali ao seu lado, conversando com filha ainda dentro da barriga.

Os dois foram pro quarto, deitaram-se se ficaram lá abraçadinhos. Curtindo o carinho do outro. Faziam planos, e até escolhiam os possíveis nomes da garotinha que logo viria.

**_N/A: Mais um capitulo para vocês, espero que gostem!_**

**_Thaty, muito obrigada por comentar! Espero que goste do que está por vir!:)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**FLASH BACK**_

O sábado chegou. Raios solares batendo na janela, respirações leves e compassadas.  
Como sempre, Hermione foi a primeira a acordar. Tomou um banho e foi para o café da manha.

Rony esticou os braços sobre a cama e a sentiu vazia. Hermione com certeza já levantara. Fez um esforço, que pra ele foi enorme, para se levantar daquela cama quentinha e gostosa. Tomou um banho pra acordar, e foi atrás de Hermione.

-Humm... Que milagre é esse, heim? Acordou mais cedo.

-Senti sua falta na cama. Queria tomar café com você. - Ele depositou um beijo nos lábios da esposa. -Bom dia.

-Bom dia!- Falou ela toda sorridente.

Hermione estava meio inquieta hoje, elétrica na verdade. Rony percebeu aquilo e ficou intrigado.

-O que foi Mione, algum problema?

-Não, nada. - Pensou e voltou a falar. - Rony?

-Sim?

-O que você pretende fazer hoje?

-Não sei Mione, você tem alguma idéia?

-Humm... O que você acha de irmos a uma boate?- Perguntou ela meio insegura.

-Aquele lugar que nós fomos quando ainda éramos noivos?- Perguntou ele, não achando a idéia muito boa.

-Esse mesmo!

-Aah... Não Mione, aquele lugar não me traz boas lembranças. E você sabe bem o porquê.

Hermione se lembrou de tudo. Realmente aquele dia foi péssimo.  
Encaminhou-se até Rony, e sentou-se em seu colo.

-Rony, por favor, esquece aquele dia. - Falou ela triste.

-Mione, não precisa ficar assim eu já esqueci. Eu só não queria reviver aquilo tudo.

-Por isso mesmo, Rony! Nós vamos à outra boate, para apagar essa imagem ruim das nossas mentes. E garanto que vai ser bem melhor.

-Mas por que você quer ir lá de uma hora pra outra?

-Rony, não é de uma hora pra outra. Só acho que tem que ter o momento certo para poder ir. Por exemplo, não tenho nenhum trabalho pendente, que eu possa fazer agora, você também não. E estamos precisando nos divertir, você não acha? Então a gente fica em casa na parte da tarde e a noite saímos pra dar uma arejada. - Falou ela sorrindo, queria muito ir, aliás, o que faria de mal uma dança!?- Então o que você acha?

O ruivo analisou bastante as palavras de Hermione. Apesar de não ter boas lembranças, o lugar era bem legal, se não fosse pela briga com Hermione, tudo teria saído perfeito.

**Flashback:**  
_Ainda quando Rony e Hermione eram noivos, ela dá a idéia de todos os quatro (Ela, Rony, Harry e Gina) irem a uma boate._

-Espero vocês na porta da minha casa às 20:00.

-Ok Mione. Até lá. -Respondeu Harry.

Às 20:30 já estavam todos dentro da boate.

Conversavam animadamente, riam e dançavam. Tudo ia muito bem, até que alguém, sem saber, estraga tudo.

Alguém toca no ombro de Hermione, e ela se volta assustada pra pessoa. Mas logo quando a vê, abre um grande sorriso.

-Paulo!Que surpresa! O que você faz por aqui?

Paulo era um homem moreno, alto, corpo atlético, cabelos castanhos e um pouco acima dos ombros. Era realmente um homem muito bonito, mas nada que se comparasse a Rony.

-Eu também sou trouxa Hermione. Conheço esses lugares desde mais novo. Sempre freqüento.

Os dois começaram a conversar animadamente, como se só estivessem os dois ali.

Rony olhava a cena, um tanto nervoso. Queria muito ir lá e tirar Hermione à força. Mas suas experiências por causa de seu ciúme não tinham dado muito certo. Prometera a Hermione que iria se controlar, e cumpriria a promessa. Difícil? Sim... Mas não impossível.

Todos se sentaram numa mesa mais afastada, por que o som era muito alto.

Harry e Gina olhavam a cena, um tanto com medo. Sabiam que Rony era muito ciumento. E estranharam que até o momento ele não tivesse tentado nada. Os dois olharam pra ele, que respondeu:

-Tudo bem, eles só estão conversando, não é mesmo?- Perguntou um pouco inseguro.

-Claro Rony!- Respondeu Gina surpresa pela repentina mudança de Rony.

Os minutos foram passando, as horas... Hermione continuava a conversar com o tal Paulo, como se já conhecesse ele há anos.  
Rony começou realmente a ficar muito incomodado com a situação. No momento nem tanto pelo ciúme. Mas sim pelo esquecimento. Hermione simplesmente o deixara ali sozinho, num lugar que ele não conhecia. Estava com Harry e Gina claro, mas eles eram um casal, devia estar sendo péssimo pra eles, terem que ficar ali apenas de mãos dadas, enquanto podiam estar dançando e se divertindo.  
"Simplesmente me deixou aqui, simplesmente me esqueceu". Esse pensamento não saia de sua cabeça.  
Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele se sentia só, triste. É com ela que ele ia se casar daqui a um tempo. E se isso voltasse a se repetir? Como seria? Como ele ficaria? Sempre de escanteio, vendo ela se divertir, enquanto ele olhava, e se sentia o pior ser humano da terra?  
Porque Hermione não o chamou para participar da conversa? Ou simplesmente o fato de ele ser seu noivo, não significava nada?

Harry e Gina olhavam a cena sem saber o que fazer. Viam que Rony não estava bem. Seu rosto não demonstrava raiva, mas sim tristeza.

-Harry, acho que dessa vez a Mione pegou pesado. Ela deixou o Rony sozinho num lugar que ele nem conhece. Ela poderia ter o chamado pra participar da conversa.

-Eu também acho Gi. Acho que ela está tão entretida no assunto, que nem percebeu que nós ainda estamos aqui.

-Mesmo assim Harry, isso não é desculpa. Mesmo que ela tenha feito isso sem intenção, foi muito estranho da parte dela. Vamos dizer chato, para não falar coisa pior.

Rony não agüentava mais aquela angústia Hermione sequer dava sinal, de perceber que ele estava ali. Parado, olhando pro nada.

Rony, sem agüentar mais aquela situação, levantou-se num pulo e se dirigiu a Harry e Gina. Os dois se assustaram com o súbito movimento de Rony.

-Olha, eu cansei... Não sou nenhum retardado pra ter que ficar agüentando isso. - Seus olhos transmitiam tristeza e ao mesmo tempo, raiva. –Na hora que a Senhorita Hermione terminar a conversinha particular dela, fale pra ela, que estou no bar procurando alguém pra conversar já que a minha noiva, esta muito ocupada. - Terminou de falar e saiu a passos largos em direção ao bar da boate. O que ele mais queria era ficar longe dela. Prometera a ela, diminuir no ciúme, mas não virar um idiota, e se deixar por esquecido. Uma lágrima, uma única lágrima teimava em cair.

-Você não vai cair, não vai... - Falava ele em relação à lágrima.

Rony sentou-se num baquinho de frente para o balcão. Pegou um cardápio e o olhou.

-Nossa não conheço nenhuma dessas bebidas... - Falou analisando o cardápio ate que resolveu pedir uma ICE.

-Hum... Esse trem é bom... Parece suco.

Rony bebia a garrafinha, tentando por um minuto esquecer a cena que se passava na mesa lá na frente. Até que alguém lhe tocou o ombro. Uma mulher alta, com longos cabelos castanhos encaracolados, olhos negros, uma pele branca, com um vestido vinho o tampando, se materializou na frente de Rony. Ela lhe sorriu, ele retribuiu com um meio sorriso.

-Posso me sentar?- Perguntou a moça apontando para o banco ao lado do de Rony.

-À vontade. - Disse ele sem muito entusiasmo. A cena da mesa não saia de sua cabeça, e nem de sua visão.

-Sozinho?

-Sim.

-Pelo visto essa não está sendo uma da suas melhores noites, não é?

Rony a olhou. - Pois é. - Falou ele mais desanimado ainda. Não queria falar sobre o assunto.

-Muito prazer meu nome é July. -Chegou mais perto de Rony e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Rony ficou sem ação, e falou apenas seu nome.

-Ronald.

-E o que um ruivo maravilhoso faz numa boate, sozinho?

Rony corou, mas respondeu firme.

-Na verdade não estou sozinho, estou com uns amigos e minha noiva.

-Noiva. - Repetiu ela com menos entusiasmo. - E onde ela está agora?

-Conversando com um amigo. - Falou ele raivoso.

-E você não está nada satisfeito com isso, não é?

Como se fosse automático, Rony ia respondendo as perguntas da morena, sem perceber.

-Não mesmo.

A morena se levantou, ficou de frente pra Rony. Começou a alisar seu rosto.

- E o que você acha de nós fazemos alguma coisa mais interessante?- Falou ela encostando seu corpo no de Rony, e deu uma mordidinha na orelha dele.

"Ela é linda, mas não se compara com Hermione. Aff... pra que pensar nela agora?! Ela é sua noiva, futura mulher! Será mesmo? Como assim será? É ela que você ama. Mas essa desconhecida no momento está me dando muito mais atenção do que Hermione. Ela só quer se aproveitar de você. E eu dela! Pára... Chega! Eu não posso fazer isso, nunca trairia a Mione, não vou me rebaixar a esse ponto."

-Por favor, eu não quero ser grosso, eu tenho noiva. - Falou ele afastando a morena.

-E ela não está nem aí pra você. Vamos curtir ruivinho. - Falava ela cada vez mais se jogando pra cima de Rony.

Enquanto isso na mesa:

-Depois a gente se fala Mione, realmente tenho que ir agora.

-OK. Não se esquece de me ligar.

- Pode deixar.

Paulo se foi, Hermione se virou para Harry e Gina, que não estavam com uma cara nada amigável.

-Nossa, ele realmente é muito inteligente e... - Parou de falar quando deu falta de Rony. - Onde está o Rony? Por que vocês estão com essas caras?

-Olha Mione, eu não quero ser chata. Mas sou sua amiga e tenho que falar. O que você fez não foi legal.

-Mas o que eu fiz?- Perguntou ela confusa.

-Você realmente não sabe?- Hermione negou com a cabeça. - Então eu vou lhe dizer Mione. Você simplesmente esqueceu que veio a boate com os seus amigos e com o seu NOIVO. - Deu ênfase a palavra noivo. - Você simplesmente esqueceu-se de lhe fazer companhia, de conversar com ele. Ficou horas aí conversando com esse tal de Paulo. O coitado ficou se segurando pra não fazer uma cena de ciúme, por que ele te prometeu que ia melhorar Mione. Mas ele disse que não era nenhum idiota e que não tinha que agüentar isso. Você simplesmente o deixou só Mione. Num lugar que ele nem conhece.

_Hermione ouvia tudo horrorizada consigo mesma. Como pode deixar isso acontecer? Nem viu o tempo passar... A conversa estava tão boa... Como foi idiota, nem ao menos o chamou para participar da conversa apenas o deixou lá vendo- a sorrir, com outro, se divertir com outro. Enquanto era para estarem os dois se divertindo juntos._

-Eu... Eu não sei o que aconteceu Gi. Não sei por que agi dessa forma. Eu estava muito entretida na conversa e...

-Isso deu pra perceber... - Falou Harry.

-Rony está no bar, te mandou o seguinte recado "Na hora que a Senhorita Hermione terminar a conversinha particular dela, fale pra ela, que estou no bar procurando alguém pra conversar já que a minha noiva, está muito ocupada"- Repetiu Gina igual às palavras do irmão.

Hermione se levantou, e foi em direção ao bar, sem dizer uma palavra a Harry e Gina.

-Acho que ela não percebeu o que estava fazendo- Comentou Harry.

-Também acho Harry, mas pelo que eu que eu conheço o Rony, ele não vai entender. É muito teimoso, e a Mione também é então já viu.

Rony estava se sentindo muito incomodado com aquela mulher se oferecendo pra ele. Mas o que ele não sabia, era que alguém observava a cena.  
Rony cansado da insistência da mulher empurrou-a forte e se levantou sem dar chance da morena falar alguma coisa. Foi andando em direção a mesa onde estavam os outros. E no meio do caminho esbarrou em alguém. Não qualquer um, e sim Hermione.

_-Você... Viu tudo?- Perguntou ele._

-Vi Rony... vi tudo... Você se atracando com aquelazinha.

-Eu não estava me atracando com ela. Ela estava dando em cima de mim.

-Eu não tenho cara de idiota Ronald. Poderia muito bem ter afastado ela de você! Se isso realmente for verdade.

-Se você não sabe Hermione, eu tenho uma noiva, e NUNCA, nunca faria uma coisa dessas. E você acha que eu sou tão ruim assim pra ninguém se interessar por mim?- Perguntou ele com a feição cada vez mais triste.

-Eu não quis dizer isso... - Falou ela começando a deixar lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

- Mas foi isso o que eu entendi. Aliás, o Paulo deve ser muito mais interessante que eu Hermione. Por que você não está mais com ele? Já foi embora? E então lembrou-se do idiota aqui, não é mesmo?!

Hermione queria falar, pedir desculpas, explicar. Mas explicar o que? Falar o que? Não tinha nada o que justificar, simplesmente esquecera-o.

Rony saiu andando com passos firmes em direção a mesa onde ainda estavam Harry e Gina.

-Harry, Gina pra mim a noite já deu. Estou indo embora.

-Eu vou com você. - Falou Hermione atrás dele. Rony tinha levado Hermione em seu carro, agora que já sabia dirigir.

-Certo. - Disse ele com indiferença.

-Rony, fica calmo. - Falou Gina, com medo pela conversa que os dois ainda teriam que ter. Se é que se pode chamar de conversa.

-Eu estou calmo Gi... Não se preocupe.

Rony e Hermione foram embora, Rony dirigia calado e Hermione apenas o olhava pelo canto do olho.

Rony parou em frente à casa de Hermione, e esperou-a descer. Só que isso não aconteceu.

-Eu preciso falar com você.

-Agora não Hermione. Já está tarde. Seus pais estão dormindo.

_-Eu sou uma bruxa ou o que?_

Rony pensou, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que conversa. Quanto antes melhor. Trancou o carro e entrou na casa de Hermione, e subiram até seu quarto.

-Pronto já estamos aqui. O que você quer me falar.

-Eu quero te pedir desculpas. - Falou ela de cabeça baixa.

-Desculpa pelo o que? Por eu ser um fracasso? Por você ter me levado no lugar errado na hora errada? Por eu não entender que você estava apenas conversando? Por você ter me deixado plantado a noite toda esperando um pouco que fosse de atenção da minha noiva?Por uma mulher ter me atacado, e você acha que não sou bom o bastante para outras mulheres se interessarem por mim?Ou por você amar um idiota como eu?ME DIZ HERMIONE!! DESCULPA PELO O QUE?- Gritou ele no final. Seu peito descia e subia rapidamente, seu rosto estava vermelho de tanta raiva, remorso que sentia. Passava as mãos pelos cabelos, ato de pleno nervosismo.

-Rony... Foi sem querer. - Falava já chorando.

-Sem querer. - Repetia ele incrédulo.

-Eu não vi o tempo passar...

-Não viu o tempo passar...

-A conversa tava fluindo e...

-Você esqueceu-se de mim Mione... Esqueceu... Eu fiquei lá me controlando, te fiz uma promessa, e eu vou cumprir. A última coisa que eu queria era te magoar com uma cena idiota de ciúme. Mas não foi o ciúme que contou ali, foi a sensação de abandono. Era como se aquele cara tivesse chegado e te roubado de mim... Agora eu penso, será que você realmente me ama, a ponto de se casar comigo?!

-Rony... Por favor, não duvide do meu amor por você!

Os dois se olharam nos olhos, lágrimas desciam de seus olhos.  
Num impulso, Rony foi até Hermione e a abraçou forte.

-Me perdoa Rony... Eu não queria duvidar de você... Não queria que isso tivesse acontecido...

-Nem eu Mione...

-Você me perdoa?- Perguntou ela com o olhar suplicante, os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

-Perdôo... Mione... -Os dois se beijaram longamente.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Realmente uma dancinha não vai fazer mal!- Falou ele rindo.

A tarde toda eles ficaram em casa, vendo TV, coisa que Rony achava fascinante. Hermione apenas ria da cara de criança que ele fazia quando via algum aparelho trouxa. Rony trocava de canal toda hora, coisa que irritava muito Hermione, fazendo-a gritar com Rony.

- Mione, deixa de ser chata. - Falava Rony trocando de canal direto.

-Idiota!- Falou ela aborrecida. Saiu do quarto e foi ler um livro.

Rony nem escutou o que Hermione falou tava muito concentrado no controle.  
O dia a dia dos dois era assim, sempre tinham que discutir por uma coisa boba. Mas no final, sempre fingiam que nada aconteceu.

A tarde passou, e logo Hermione já estava tomando seu banho para saírem.

-Hermione anda logo. - Falava Rony esperando-a sair do banho depois de vinte minutos.

-Rony, não enche! - Gritava ela do banheiro. - Por que você não toma banho no outro banheiro?

-Porque eu quero tomar aqui!

-Aff... Teimoso...

Depois de mais uns dez minutos no banho, Hermione sai.

-Pronto acabei!

-Depois de trinta minutos né?!- Falou ele incrédulo.

Hermione nem deu ouvidos. Pegou sua roupa que havia separado e foi se aprontar. Enquanto Rony tomava seu banho.

Rony saiu do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura, no peito nu, ainda podia se ver algumas gotas de água escorrendo por ele. Hermione olhou aquelas gotículas de água descerem, com bastante atenção, vendo-as passar por cada músculo de Rony.

_"Meu Deus, me segura... que ruivo..."_

Rony que nada percebia, da fixação da mulher pelas gotinhas de água, que desciam pelo seu peito nu. Tirou a tolha e começou a se vestir.

-Você já está pronta Mione?- Perguntou o ruivo vendo a mulher parada.

-Na... Não... - Falou ela voltando a se arrumar.

Depois de um tempo, os dois já estavam prontos.  
Hermione vestia um vestido, um pouco abaixo do joelho, um sapato combinando com o tom do vestido. Os cabelos soltos formando cachos definidos, e o rosto deixando os olhos bem a mostra, e o lábios com um leve gloss.  
Rony vestia uma calça preta, um blusa branca, e um blazer também preto. Seus cabelos um pouco acima do ombro estavam molhados, dando um ar mais sexy ao visual.

Já prontos foram, pegaram o carro e se foram pra boate.

-Nossa essa parece ser bem mais legal que a outra. - Comentou Rony quando entraram na boate. - Onde você descobriu essa? Você anda dando umas escapadas e eu não sei?- Perguntou desconfiado.

-Rony, deixa de ser idiota! - Falou revirando os olhos. - Não é nada disso. Eu ouvi a Allana, que é filha de pai bruxo e mãe trouxa, comentar com outra menina do Ministério, sobre essa boate. Daí eu fui conversar com ela, e ela falou que aqui é realmente bom. E agora nós estamos comprovando isso.

-Certo... - Falou Rony fugindo do olhar de Hermione que o acusava.

Os dois se encaminharam para um canto, onde era possível conversar mais audivelmente, coisa que em outro canto não era, devido à música alta.

Enquanto Hermione se acomodava na mesa, Rony foi buscar as bebidas. Hermione queria apenas um refrigerante, enquanto Rony, já tão acostumado com as bebidas trouxas, iria tomar uma das que mais gosta, a famosa ICE.

Rony voltou à mesa com as bebidas, sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Os dois começaram uma conversa bem animada, Rony às vezes fazia caretas, mas nada que alguns beijos de Hermione não resolvesse.

Depois de um tempo Hermione já estava doida para ir pro meio da pista. Mas Rony estava um tanto relutante com essa idéia.

-Rony, vamos dançar!- Pedia ela praticamente implorando.

-Ah não Mione... Olha o tanto de gente!

-Rony eles nem vão perceber sua presença! Aqui todo mundo quer se divertir, não julgar os outros!

Parecia que nada que Hermione dissesse ia convencer Rony de dançar com ela.

-Você não quer ir? Ótimo! Vou sozinha então!- Falou ela aborrecida.

Rony cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. Ficou olhando para Hermione se levantar da mesa e ir em direção a pista.

Mesmo que fosse sozinha, Hermione iria dançar. Estava ali para se divertir ou o que? Começou a dançar, deixou-se levar pelas batidas da música.

O que ela não sabia, era que Rony, iria mudar de opinião logo.

Rony ficou ali sentado, tomando a goles rápidos sua bebida.  
Via Hermione dançar lindamente, para quem quisesse ver e "SOZINHA", repetia para si mesmo.

Seus movimentos eram leves e ao mesmo tempo sensuais. E com isso lembrou-se de uma noite em especial. À noite em que Hermione fora sua...

-Dama de vermelho- Sussurrou ele.

Hermione achara o lugar exato, para ficar onde Rony pudesse vê-la. Dançava por livre e espontânea vontade, mas também dançava para ele.

Rony via aquele corpo se mexer de uma forma, que fazia o seu corpo arrepiar-se. Olhava-a com desejo e acima de tudo amor.

Mas de repente as feições de Rony mudaram. De uma admiração, desejo, paixão, foi para um raivoso e preocupado.

Hermione dançava sem se preocupar, não via os olhares de desejo de Rony, mas no seu íntimo sabia que estava gostando. De repente, sentiu uma mão agarrar seu corpo. Assustada, virou-se e viu que era um homem. Por pouco o cara não a beijou.

-Qual é gatinha, me da um beijinho dá!- Falava ele chegando cada vez mais perto.

-Sai daqui seu idiota, está pensando o quê? Eu sou casada sabia?

-Essa desculpa não cola, lindinha.

-Arre... ME SOLTA... - Falava ela exasperada.

Rony viu um homem se aproximar de Hermione. Agarrando-a e tentando beijá-la. Num pulo, levantou-se, e foi em direção aos dois.

-Algum problema?- Perguntou o ruivo vermelho de raiva.

-Sai fora cara, nessa aqui eu cheguei primeiro. - Falou o cara empurrando Rony.

Rony já se encontrava no máximo de sua paciência.

Agarrou o cara pela camisa, afastando-o de Hermione.

-Tire... As... Mãos... Da... Minha mulher... - Falava ele pausadamente, tentando se controlar.

-Tá bom cara... Na paz... Não sabia que ela era casada. - Falou ele levantando as mãos num sinal de paz.

-Idiota. - Falou ele muito nervoso.

-Rony, ele já foi... - Falou ela tentando acalmá-lo.

-Viu, Mione? Isso que dá você ficar dançando.

-Aah... Agora a culpa é minha por você não ter vindo dançar comigo?-Perguntou ela indignada.

-Desculpa Mione, eu só estava com raiva. - Falou ele se acalmando.

-Deu pra perceber. - Respondeu ela aborrecida.

-Mione não faz essa cara pra mim!

-Eu só queria que você dançasse comigo Rony... Custava?- Perguntou ela tristonha.

-Eu sei Mione... Eu sou um idiota... - Rony a abraçou pelas costas.

Rony começou a mover seu corpo junto o de Hermione. Ela acompanhava seus movimentos, sentia suas mãos em sua cintura, a abraçando. Um abraço caloroso.  
Sentia a respiração de Rony em seu pescoço, e logo mais os lábios.

Os dois dançavam bem agarradinhos, querendo sentir todo o calor do corpo do outro.  
Rony beijava o pescoço de Hermione, sentindo o perfume daqueles cabelos, que tanto adorava.

Estavam muito envolvidos com a música dançante.  
Hermione postou as mãos na nuca de Rony, e começou a acariciar-lhe a nuca.  
Estavam numa sincronia de movimentos e caricias leves.

-Te amo. - Sussurrou Rony no ouvido de Hermione, que apesar do som alto, escutou.

Aquela voz rouca de Rony dizendo que a amava, provocou-lhe arrepios de desejo.

Hermione se virou de frente para Rony e o encarou.

-Pra quem não queria dançar, está saindo melhor que a encomenda. - Falou sorrindo.

-Por você e pra você eu faço qualquer coisa. - Acabou de falar e beijou Hermione sem pudor.

Agora os dois dançavam querendo se provocar, sussurros eram ditos, beijos, mordidinhas, enconchadas.

-Ai Rony, vamos embora?- Falou ela, já em pleno desejo de ter Rony.

Rony sorriu. Tinha muito interesse em sair, daquele lugar e ir pra casa, ficarem somente os dois.

Rony pagou a conta, pegou o carro e se foram.  
Dentro do carro os dois se olhavam em pleno fogo.

Chegando em casa, Hermione saiu correndo falando que ia tomar um banho. Rony entendendo muito bem o recado foi atrás.

Hermione tava distraída de costas para a porta.  
Então, Rony tirou a roupa rapidamente, ficando apenas com a sua cueca Box preta.  
Entrou silenciosamente dentro do Box. Hermione tava tão concentrada no banho que nem percebeu.

_"Aiii... ele ta demorando"_- Pensava ela.

Até que não precisou mais esperar. Rony entrou no box e a abraçou, encostando aquele corpo pequeno e molhado no seu . Hermione suspirou pelo contato.

-Você demorou amor. - Falou em pleno êxtase só pelo contato de seus corpos.

-Estava pensando seriamente se vinha ou não. - Falava ele no pé de seu ouvido, com aquela voz rouca, em tom brincalhão, mas ao mesmo tempo, sua voz demonstrava desejo.

Hermione arrepiou-se toda. Aquela voz era tão excitante.

Rony grudou mais seus corpos. Encostando sua intimidade já excitada no corpo de Hermione. Ela soltou um suspiro alto. Virou-se rapidamente para Rony e o beijou loucamente.

Estava louca de desejo e ele não ficava muito longe. A água fria e seus corpos quentes faziam com que houvesse um choque, e a excitação aumentasse.

Rony encostou as costas nuas de Hermione na parede fria do banheiro. Ela soltou um gemido alto.  
Começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da amada, deixando marcas. Hermione arranhava as costas de Rony, foi descendo até chegar às partes detrás que ela tanto gostava. Apertou-as fazendo Rony gemer no seu pescoço, e encostar ainda mais as intimidades.

Hermione podia sentir o membro de Rony pulsando dentro da cueca. Queria um contato mais direto.  
Desceu suas mãos para a borda da cueca, enquanto Rony ainda a beijava.  
Foi descendo a cueca calmamente, soltando aquele membro que tanto gostava de sentir dentro de si.

-Apressadinha. - Rony brincou. Hermione apenas sorriu.

Quando Rony se livrou da única peça que atrapalhava o contato intimo dos dois, voltou a pousar seu corpo junto ao de Hermione. Ela tremeu ao sentir suas intimidades roçarem, começaram a movimentar-se como se tivesse em pleno ato.

Os dois começaram a gemer juntos. Rony desceu os beijos para os seios de Hermione.  
Estavam rígidos, muito excitados. Começou a passar a língua no mamilo, atiçando ainda mais Hermione.  
Enquanto lambia um, acariciava o outro.  
Hermione gemia de muito prazer. Agarrava os cabelos de Rony com força, cravando seus dedos.

Rony devorava os seios de Hermione, deixando-a cada vez mais louca de prazer.

-Aiii... Ron... - Suspirava ela.

Rony foi descendo mais os beijos até chegar à intimidade de Hermione.  
Colocou uma das pernas de Hermione sobre seu ombro, e ali fez Hermione ficar mole.  
Seus movimentos com a língua eram rápidos. Queria ver Hermione chegar ao primeiro orgasmo.  
Lambia, chupava, dava beijos. Hermione gemia cada vez mais. Até que com mais alguns movimentos, Hermione teve seu primeiro orgasmo.

Rony voltou a colar seus lábios com os dela. Suas línguas brincavam dentro da boca do outro.

Hermione desceu uma das mãos, e parou quando achou seu objeto de desejo.  
Acariciou-o do começo ao fim, fazendo Rony parar o beijo, fechar os olhos e gemer com o contato.  
Hermione começou a masturbá-lo, com movimentos fortes, fazendo Rony gemer alto.  
Ele agarrava os seios dela, acariciando os bicos, fazendo Hermione gemer junto com ele.

-Rony... Eu... Eu preciso... De você... Agora... - Falava ela entre gemidos. Não agüentava mais esperar precisava ter Rony dentro de si, agora.

-Eu... Eu também Mione. -Falou ele dando-lhe mais um beijo, e a penetrou.

Os dois soltaram um suspiro de contentamento.  
Rony começou a fazer movimentos lentos. Hermione agarrava-se mais a ele. Tentado ficar o mais perto possível.  
Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais fortes.  
Rony gemia no ouvido de Hermione, ela adorava, escutar aquela voz rouca, bem pertinho de seu ouvido. A excitava ainda mais.

-Eu te amo... Mione. - Falava ele olhando em seus olhos.

-Eu também Ron... Muito... - Falou ela fechando os olhos.

-Olha pra mim amor. - Pediu ele. Ela logo abriu os olhos, e seus olhares se conectaram. Entrelaçaram as mãos.

Com mais alguns movimentos, fortes e viris, Hermione chegou ao seu segundo orgasmo. E logo depois Rony.

Os dois se abraçaram, a respiração dos dois estava rápida e pesada. Ficaram lá assim alguns minutos, acalmando os nervosos. Entraram debaixo da água fria do chuveiro e tomaram banho, muito romântico. Um ensaboava o outro, davam beijos amorosos.  
Colocaram as roupas de dormir e deitaram na cama.

Rony a abraçou de conchinha. Hermione se encolheu encaixando seu corpo perfeitamente no de Rony.

-Boa noite amor. - Falou Rony beijando-a no rosto.

Ela sorriu. Já estava praticamente dormindo.

- Te amo. - Falou como se estivesse sonhando.

-Eu também te amo, minha dama de vermelho. - Falou sorrindo.

Os dois dormiram num sono tranqüilo, e gostoso

**_N/A: Thutinha, muito obrigada por comentar!_**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando... e porque você não escreve uma fic também?_**

**_besoss_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_SURPRESA PARTE 1_**

No dia seguinte, levantaram, e foram visitar Sr. e Sra. Weasley, já que tinham prometido ir mais vezes.

Riram e se divertiram bastante. Viram os sobrinhos Abby (filha de Fred) e Goran (filha de Jorge), que também estavam juntos das esposas, Melanie (esposa de Fred) e Vivianne ( esposa de Jorge).

As esposas dos gêmeos pareciam bem ao estilo deles, brincalhonas, alegres. Mas as loucuras dos gêmeos não tinham comparação. Qualidade que, se assim pode-se dizer, os pais faziam orgulho em passar para os filhos.

Depois de se divertirem bastante na Toca, Rony e Hermione deram uma passada na casa do Sr. e Sra. Granger.

Eles ficaram muito felizes pela visita. Afinal tinha mais de um mês que não os visitavam. Falavam-se apenas por telefone.

Quando deu mais ou menos umas 18:00 horas, Hermione disse que já estava na hora de ir embora. Afinal, no dia seguinte tinham que trabalhar.

Quem não gostou muito que os dois fossem embora, foi Maree, mãe de Hermione. Falava que ainda estava cedo, que a filha quase não os visitava.

- Mamãe, depois voltamos, mas realmente está tarde!- Falava Hermione fazendo a mãe entender seus motivos.

Maree, enfim deixou a filha e o genro irem embora. Entendia perfeitamente os motivos da filha.

Chegando em casa Rony foi direto pra cozinha.

- Rony você acabou de comer!

- Mas eu estou com fome Mione... - Falava ele com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono.

- Não sei como eu ainda não me acostumei com essa sua fome de louco. - Falou revirando os olhos.

- Tshos shem faxhe dhe creshmtnentos!- Falou ele de boca cheia tentando fazer Hermione entender que ele estava em fase de crescimento, na sua concepção.

- Rony não fala de boca cheia!- Falou bufando.

- Mione me deixa comer em paz!- Falou ele preparando o segundo sanduíche.

- AFF... - Bufou ela, e foi em direção ao quarto para tomar um banho.

Hermione entrou no box. Tomava um banho de água morna. De repente parou lembrando as cenas de ontem. Um arrepiou passou por todo seu corpo.

Encostou-se na parede fria, sentindo a respiração ficar mais pesada.

- Hermione acalme-se... - Falava pra si mesma.

As cenas iam passando pela sua mente. Até que se lembrou.

- Nós não... Não usamos camisinha!- Falava ela assustada.

Automaticamente, Hermione olhou para sua barriga, alisou-a com bastante carinho.

- Será? Será que a nossa pequena já está aqui?- Falava ela com um sorriso fascinante no rosto.

A idéia de que já existia um bebê ali em seu ventre tomara conta da mente de Hermione. Afinal uma única vez já se era possível! Sua menstruação teria que vir na terça, era sempre regular e se não viesse, teria a confirmação.

Saiu do banho muito feliz. Sua mente já dizia que era uma completa grávida. Vestiu um pijama fresquinho e deitou-se na cama.

- Não vou contar nada ao Rony. Será surpresa!- Falava alisando a barriga.

Rony na cozinha, já tinha comido uns três sanduíches e preparava o quarto.

Enquanto comia, pensava no aniversário de Hermione que estava cada vez mais perto.

- E até hoje não fui atrás do presente. - Falava pensativo.

"_A partir de amanhã vou começar a ver isso, e ver algumas idéias com Gina"_

Rony terminou seu "pequeno" lanche, e foi se deitar. Chegou ao quarto e encontrou Hermione já deitada, com um olhar sonhador, parecia que seu EU não estava ali. Trocou de roupa e se deitou ao lado da esposa.

- Que foi Mione? Parece que está no mundo da lua.

- Nada não amor!- Falou ela sorridente, abraçando o marido.

Hermione aconchegou-se no colo de Rony, abraçando-o forte. E assim os dois dormiram.

O começo da semana passou muito apertado, tanto para Rony como para Hermione.

Rony sempre dava a desculpa à esposa, que tinha muitos relatórios para revisar, para sair no horário do almoço. Isso intrigava muito Hermione, mas deixava pra lá, tinha muita coisa no trabalho.

Além das preocupações no trabalho, Hermione não tirava a possível gravidez da que chegasse logo terça-feira para ter a certeza.

Passou segunda, chegou terça. Hermione trabalhava normalmente. Mas sua ansiedade era grande.

Hermione saiu alguns minutos mais cedo do trabalho e foi pra casa. Sua ansiedade aumentava cada vez mais.

Chegou em casa, tomou um banho e deitou-se na cama, ligando a TV a espera de Rony.

"_Até agora nada, e se Deus quiser não vai vir"_

Mais alguns minutos se passaram, e o que Hermione não queria que acontecesse, aconteceu. Correu para o banheiro e viu, sua menstruação tinha descido.

Seu ânimo foi abaixo. Aquela prova concreta fez com que suas certezas, fossem uma pura ilusão.

"_Como eu pude me iludir assim! Mas também não é o fim do mundo! Mas mesmo assim eu queria tanto..."_

Lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos. Levantou e foi se deitar novamente.

- Rony cadê você?- Choramingava ela. Precisava de Rony do seu lado, do seu calor, do seu colo.

E como se ele estivesse escutando o chamado de Hermione, adentrou o quarto. Quando viu Hermione, encolhida na cama, os olhos molhados, correu até ela.

- Mione... O que foi? O que aconteceu?- Perguntava ele, com as feição preocupada, fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Hermione.

Hermione parecia não querer falar, apenas ficar abraçada a ele.

- Mione... Me fala....

Ela apenas choramingava, e se apertava mais a Rony.

- Olha, eu vou tomar um banho bem rápido, e quando eu voltar você me fala o que aconteceu, ok?- Hermione apenas afirmou com um movimento da cabeça.

Rony tomou seu banho o mais rápido possível, estava muito preocupado.

Vestiu o pijama todo atrapalhado pela pressa e caiu na cama do lado de Hermione, que logo se aconchegou no seu peito novamente.

Ela chorava fraquinho. Sabia que aquela não era sua última oportunidade de ter um filho, mas sua certeza era tanta, estava tão convicta disso.

- Mione, agora me fala o que aconteceu pra você ficar assim?- Perguntou ele, demonstrando todo o carinho na voz.

- Rony... No banheiro... Sábado...

- O que é que tem Mione?

- Você não percebeu que esquecemos alguma coisa quando fazíamos amor?

- Não Mione! O que esquecemos?

- A camisinha Rony, nós não usamos camisinha!

- E qual o problema Mione... Somos casados... Ou você desconfia de mim...

- Rony não é isso. - Hermione o cortou. – Eu achei... Achei que eu poderia estar grávida, mas não estou. - Falou com as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. – Eu queria tanto Rony, tanto. - Abraçou-o forte.

Rony entendeu o desespero de Hermione, afinal o que Hermione mais queria era um filho. E ele também claro, uma menininha com a cara de Hermione correndo pela casa não saia de sua mente.

-Mione não fica assim! Oportunidade é o que não vai faltar! Foi só um equívoco!

- Eu sei Rony... Mas é que eu tinha certeza.

- Amor... Não fica triste assim! Logo, logo nossa menininha virá, você vai ver, na hora que a gente menos esperar!

- Rony, eu não seria nada sem você! Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo! Muito!- Falou ele distribuindo vários beijos no rosto de Hermione, fazendo-a sorrir.

Hermione agora se sentia mais aliviada. Mas mais do que nunca queria ter um filho de Rony.

A semana foi se passando. Rony sempre dava as mesmas desculpas. E agora as corujas eram diárias.

Aquilo estava deixando Hermione cada vez mais intrigada, odiava que Rony tivesse segredos com ela.

Certa noite Hermione se irritou muito com esse mistério todo de Rony.

- Hoje você não dorme na MINHA cama Ronald!

- Mas Mione o que foi que eu fiz?

- Você ainda pergunta seu idiota, insensível. Você me irrita!- Falou ela jogando travesseiro, coberto, tudo em cima de Rony. E ainda batia em seu peito com o punho.

- Hermione pára, pára! - Falou agarrando-a.

Hermione sentiu as pernas bambas. Aquele ruivo era tudo. Teve uma idéia. Por mais que fosse se sacrificar, ia fazer Rony sentir na pele o que era mexer com Hermione Granger.

Hermione chegou bem pertinho do rosto de Rony. Passou a língua nos lábios, fazendo Rony seguir cada movimento em êxtase.

"_Quem entende as mulheres?! Uma hora tava me xingando, agora está me provocando! Ai meu Deus."_

Hermione grudou seu corpo ao de Rony, começou a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço. Suas mãos subiam e desciam no peitoral de Rony.

- Mione, você me deixa louco!- Falou doidinho de vontade de ter Hermione.

- Tá gostando amor?- Perguntou com uma voz debochada, que Rony não percebeu.

Rony foi dar-lhe um beijo arrebatador, ela afastou o rosto. Rony sorriu, achando que ela tava fazendo charme e deixou-se levar.

Hermione querendo torturar mais ainda, postou suas mãos no bumbum de Rony, o puxou, prensando sua intimidade com a dele. Rony soltou um gemido baixo e rouco, fazendo Hermione tremer.

"_Controle-se Hermione, Controle-se."_

Hermione sentiu que Rony estava bem excitado. Coisa que ela não ficava muito atrás. Chegou bem perto do ouvido do mesmo e disse:

- Boa noite Ronald!- Falou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, e saiu andando.

Rony estava confuso. Por que fizera aquilo? Deixá-lo assim? Naquele estado?

- Hermione aonde você vai?

- Dormir, oras!

- Você vai me deixar aqui assim? Nesse estado?- Perguntou apontando para seu sexo, completamente excitado.

- Ora Ronald! Use sua companheira!- Falou balançando a mão indicando-a. - Ou então procure a outra com quem você anda se correspondendo! - Falou nervosa e bateu a porta do quarto.

- Mione como assim a outra, não existe outra! Será que você não entende?- Gritava ele.

Hermione nem queria saber de desculpas. Estava muito chateada com essas atitudes de Rony. Queria pegar ele no pulo.

"_Logo na véspera do meu aniversário! Aposto que ele nem lembra."_

Hermione deitou na cama, abraçou o travesseiro de Rony e começou a chorar baixinho. Rony arrumava sua cama no sofá da sala. Há alguns dias já dormia ali, e suas costas estavam começando a corresponder a essas noites mal dormidas.

- E você pode baixar porque hoje não tem festa ok?- Falava ele olhando para seu membro. - Não vai abaixar não? Tudo bem... - Falou ele se encaminhando para outro banheiro. - Dessa vez a Mione pegou pesado.

Rony foi para o banheiro e lá descarregou toda sua excitação. Voltou para seu sofá, ainda no meio de lamentos.

- Eu sou um idiota! Fui inventar de fazer surpresa, e agora ela acha que eu tenho outra!- Falava ele muito nervoso.

- Mas agora não da pra voltar atrás. Está quase tudo pronto.

Rony terminou seus lamentos e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, Hermione já se encontrava tomando café. Sua cara não era nada boa. Rony chegou, seus olhos estavam com olheiras, e suas costas, ele pensava que nem costas ele tinha mais.

Foi dar um beijo de bom dia em Hermione e ela virou a cara.

Aquilo estava acabando com suas expectativas para a surpresa. Sua tristeza estava visível.

- Hermione o que foi que eu fiz?

- Você ainda pergunta Rony?

Silêncio entre os dois.

"_Bom, se ele pelo menos se lembrar do meu aniversário, eu até o deixo voltar a dormir na cama! Tadinho... não está nada bem... Deve estar morrendo de dor nas costas! Ai Hermione, acorda! Nada de coitadinho ! Ele tem outra e você aqui!"_

- Por acaso você sabe me dizer o que tem daqui a alguns dias Ronald?

"_É agora que ela me mata. Ela só pode estar falando do aniversário dela. Se eu falar que sei acho que pelo menos em um colchão no chão do quarto ela deixa eu dormir, mas vou estragar tudo. Se eu não falar acho que ela nunca mais fala comigo."_

Aquele pergunta de Hermione deu um desânimo maior ainda em Rony.

- Não Mione, eu não sei o que tem daqui a alguns dias. O que é?- Rony não soube onde encontrou forças pra dizer tudo isso.

Hermione não acreditava que Rony, seu marido, não sabia que daqui a alguns dias era o seu aniversário. _"Insensível, idiota, continua sendo o mesmo de sempre"_ - Pensou ela.

- Nada de tão importante Ronald! Tenha um bom dia. - Pegou sua bolsa e saiu para o trabalho.

Rony andava muito desanimado, sua desavença com Hermione o deixara assim sem vontade de fazer nada, de desistir de tudo.

Certo dia conversava com Harry sobre o caso.

- Harry eu não agüento mais! Hermione não fala comigo, durmo no sofá não sei a quantos dias, daqui a algum tempo não vou nem conseguir andar direito.

- E por que você não conta tudo?

- Nem pensar Harry, não fiz isso tudo a toa.

- Você é quem sabe Rony.

Logo já era sexta-feira, véspera do aniversário de Hermione.

Tudo estava na mesma. Os dois não se falavam, Rony continuava a dormir no sofá da sala, teve que pedir uma poção a mãe, para poder melhorar as dores.

Rony estava na Toca, já que Hermione não estava muito feliz com sua companhia. Além dele, estavam Harry, Gina, James e Molly.

Rony estava muito abatido, pelo fato de Hermione estar indiferente com ele.

Queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

- Rony não fica assim! Amanhã você vai ver que tudo vai voltar ao normal! - Falava Gina tentando consolar o irmão.

- Eu não vejo a hora de isso tudo acabar. Pra mim não dá mais. - Falava ele completamente derrotado.

- Meu Roniquinho!- Falou Molly abraçando o filho que nem protestou.

Enquanto isso, Hermione estava em casa, deitada na cama e abraçada ao travesseiro de Rony. Lágrimas solitárias desciam pelo seu rosto.

"_Por que você tinha que fazer isso Rony... Eu te amo tanto... Mas parece que tudo foi em vão... E eu já tenho minha decisão."_

Hermione se levantou, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e começou a escrever uma carta. A cada palavra que era escrita, mais lágrimas desciam. A tristeza de Hermione era muito forte. Nada e nem ninguém tirava de sua cabeça que Rony tinha outra.

"_E nem pra ele disfarçar mais, faz tudo na minha cara!"_

- IDIOTA, IMBECIL, EU TE ODEIOOOOOOOO RONALD WEASLEYYY!!! ODEIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Hermione se via cega de ciúme, de fantasias provocadas pela sua imaginação, e ela não percebia isso. Apenas sua raiva tinha lugar agora. Não queria saber de nenhuma explicação, os fatos estavam muito claros pra ela.

- Mas já que é assim Ronald, amanhã eu vou ter o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já tive em toda a vida. - Falava ela enxugando as lágrimas e amarrando a carta na perna de Píchi.

- Entrega nas mãos dela Píchi.- Falou Hermione.

A ave piou baixinho e saiu voando, deixando Hermione refletir na sua decisão.

Mais tarde na Toca, Píchi batia na janela insistentemente.

- Mas o que a Píchi tá fazendo aqui?- Perguntou Rony estranhando.

Por um momento ele teve a esperança de que era Hermione querendo falar com ele. Mas para seu desapontamento a ave passou direto por ele e parou em frente à Gina. Ela o olhou como se pedisse desculpa, pegou a carta e começou a ler.

_Gina,_

_Mandei essa carta para você ser a primeira, a saber, da minha decisão. Não adianta ninguém tentar me provar o contrário, eu sei que o Rony não me ama mais, ele tem outra! OUTRA! E faz isso tudo na minha cara. E pra mim chega, vou me separar do Ronald! E nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Eu sei que você vai dizer que eu amo ele, e amo mesmo! Mas nem do meu aniversário ele lembra que é amanhã Gina... Nem isso..._

_Mas eu vou tentar esquecer ele. E eu vou esquecer!_

_Ass.: Mione._

A cada letra que Gina lia, suas feições mudavam.

"_Nunca pensei que Hermione chegaria a esse ponto. Isso está mais serio do que eu imaginava."_

- O que foi Gi? O que ela escreveu na carta?- Perguntou Harry.

- Na... Nada de tão importante amor!- Falou ela disfarçando.

Rony olhava-a desconfiado.

- O que ela escreveu Gina?- Perguntou Rony.

- Já disse que não é nada Rony. - Falou exasperada.

Rony numa fração de segundos chegou mais perto da irmã e roubou-lhe a carta.

- Rony me devolve isso!

Rony abriu a carta e leu tudo o que tinha escrito. Não conseguia acreditar no que lia. Tudo isso por causa de uma surpresa

- Eu vou subir, mãe. - Falou ele largando a carta e indo em direção as escadas, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Afinal o que tem escrito nessa carta?- Perguntou Harry, depois que Rony subiu.

- A Hermione quer se separar do Rony.

- Oh meu Deus!- Exclamou Molly. - Mas isso foi longe demais.

- Foi mesmo mamãe, eu só quero ver como vai ser amanhã.

Rony ficou no quarto refletindo, tudo o que estava escrito na carta. Realmente suas atitudes davam certa desconfiança. Mas e a confiança de Hermione, onde estava?

- Eu não vou desistir dela tão fácil assim! Amanhã isso tudo acaba, e aí eu quero ver se ela ainda vai querer se separar.

- Mãe, já estou indo!-Falou ele quando desceu as escadas.

- Mas meu filho você não acha melhor ficar aqui em casa hoje?

- Mãe aquela também é a minha casa, amanhã isso tudo acaba, eu garanto.

Rony despediu da mãe, e foi pra casa.

Chegando ao apartamento, Hermione estava no quarto vendo TV.

Rony bateu na porta.

- Eu só quero pegar o meu pijama.

Hermione nem respondeu. Quanto menos contato melhor.

Rony a olhou, mesmo nessa situação não cansava de admirá-la.

Seus lábios se contraindo de raiva, os cabelos num rabo frouxo, sua camisola com um decote deixando parte do seu colo a mostra.

"_Que saudade de você Mione."_

Hermione sentiu o olhar de Rony sobre si, e tentou ficar o mais natural possível.

_: "Por que ele me olha assim? Por que ele tem que me olhar assim? Por que você tinha que fazer isso Rony, por quê? Eu preciso tanto de você!"_

Hermione segurava ao máximo para não deixar suas lágrimas caírem. Não queria que Rony visse sua fraqueza.

Mas quando ele saiu do quarto não teve jeito. Agarrou-se ao travesseiro do ruivo e chorou. Seus dias agora eram assim, cheios de saudade, amor, raiva. Era uma mistura de sentimentos que nem ela sabia explicar.

O dia tão esperado chegou. Hermione estava com o rosto inchado pelo choro. Queria ficar o dia inteiro na cama.

"_O que eu vou fazer? Passar meu aniversário sozinha, sem o Rony... Aii Hermione você tem que lembrar desse individuo, esquece ele, esquece! Eu não vou dar esse gostinho pra ele! Não vou ficar em casa. Vou fazer umas comprinhas, isso mesmo !"_

Hermione saiu da cama era umas 11:00 da manhã. Tomou um banho e se uma bermudinha bordada, com uma blusa simples e um sapato de bico redondo baixo. Fez um rabo nos cabelos, passou uma maquiagem bem de leve. Hermione já ia pegar sua bolsa quando alguém a chama.

*********************************************

Rony tinha saído bem cedo pra Toca. Queria ajudar nos preparativos da festa surpresa. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. As coisas iam se organizando rapidamente. Os convidados começavam a chegar.

- Rony, vai buscar Hermione!- Falava Harry.

-Ah, não Harry, eu não quero ir. Ela não vai querer vir. Não vai. - Falava ele morrendo de medo.

- Rony você vai lá agora trazer a sua mulher nem que seja a força, ok?

-Ok... Certo. - Respondeu ele parado no mesmo lugar.

- Então?- Indagou Harry.

- Então o que?

- VAI LOGO RONY!- Gritou Harry.

- Ta bom, já estou indo, não precisa gritar.

Rony logo chega ao seu apartamento. Hermione estava praticamente que agir rápido.

- Hermione!

Hermione se virou assustada.

"_Ainda tem a cara de pau de falar comigo! Ai que ódio!"_

- O que você quer Ronald?- Perguntou indiferente.

- Vem comigo!

- Não vou a lugar nenhum com você Ronald. Estou saindo, agora se me der licença.

- Vem comigo Mione.- Pediu ele de novo.

- Você não escutou que eu falei que estou saindo? Você é surdo ou o que?- Falou ela nervosa.

- Se você não vier por bem vou te levar a força Mione. - Falou ele sério.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo hein?

- Eu sou o seu marido Hermione!- Falou ele mais alto ficando nervoso. - Realmente nada me dá o direito de falar assim com você, mas você está me obrigando a fazer isso. E se você não for comigo agora, eu vou levar você a força. Vai ser um escândalo aqui no prédio.

Hermione o olhava assustada. Rony às vezes ficava muito sério e decisivo.

- E então você vai comigo ou não?- Perguntou voltando a se acalmar.

- Eu vou, mas saiba que eu não tenho muito tempo!- Falou não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

Os dois saíram em silêncio.

- Então aonde você vai me levar? Vai me apresentar sua namorada? Quer dizer, sua amante?- Perguntava debochada.

Rony não agüentava mais aquela situação. Respondeu Hermione no mesmo tom.

- Quem sabe você não gosta dela!

Hermione ficou indignada. Fechou a cara e continuou a andar.

- Vamos pra Toca. - Falou Rony parando numa rua mais deserta.

- Você ainda tem coragem de levar essa... Essa... Mulher... Pra casa dos seus pais?- Perguntou indignada.

"_Ele não fez isso, não é possível meu Deus."_

Rony apenas a olhou.

- Você acha realmente que eu tenho outra?

- Acho sim! E você acabou de confirmar.

- Vamos logo Mione, se não vamos nos atrasar.

- Atrasar pra quê?

- Você vai ver Mione.

Os dois logo aparataram nos jardins da Toca. Hermione estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Caminhava em silêncio, com Rony ao seu lado.

Chegando a casa, estava tudo muito quieto. Não se via ninguém.

- Cadê todo mundo?- Perguntou Hermione estranhando.

- Não sei. - Falou Rony disfarçando.

- Mas pra que você... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... - Hermione gritou de susto.

Varias pessoas começaram a aparatar no jardim da ficou paralisada, vendo todas aquelas pessoas ali. Quando todos chegaram gritaram:

- PARABÉNS MIONE!

Hermione olhava toda escandalizada.

Harry, Gina, James, sua mãe e seu pai, Fred e Jorge com a família, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Gui e Carlinhos também com a família, Neville, Luna e entre outros parentes e amigos estavam presentes na festa surpresa de Hermione.

Na sua cabeça não caía a ficha. Rony preparara aquela festa, e ela achando que ele tinha outra.

"_Como eu sou idiota Meu Deus, burra, burra, agora o Rony deve estar me odiando, também tudo o que eu fiz com ele."_

Todos chegavam para abraçar Hermione e desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário.

Hermione cumprimentava a todos bastante feliz. Muita gente estava presente. Mas no fundo, sentia uma angústia por ter feito o que fez com Rony, por ter desconfiado dele.

Depois de ter cumprimentando a todos, Hermione chegou mais perto de Gina.

- Gina... Eu fiz muito mal, muito mal Gina... - Falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Mione esquece isso, a festa é sua, pra você aproveitar. Depois você conversa com o Rony.

- Ele deve estar muito triste comigo Gina, eu desconfiei dele.

- Eu sei Mione, você tomou um pensamento meio precipitado. Mas esse mistério todo, as cartas que eu mandava pro Rony, era algo que com certeza ia dar certa desconfiança.

- Então era você nas cartas?

- Sim, era eu!

- Você não sabe como eu fico aliviada de saber isso. - Falou Hermione mais calma.

- Você ainda continua com essa idéia de achar que o Rony tem outra Mione?

-Não Gina. Mas eu só queria ter certeza que ele me ama. - Hermione acabou de falar e olhou em direção a Rony que conversa com Neville.

Rony sorriu pra ela, que retribui envergonhada.

- Mione, o Rony te ama. Olha só o que ele fez pra você! Agora curte a festa e depois você conversa com ele.

Hermione sorriu pra amiga, e foi curtir a festa com os amigos.

Estava tudo perfeito, comes e bebes, decoração, convidados.

A todo o momento Hermione procurava Rony, queria muito conversar com ele, só que sempre alguém chegava perto de si chamando sua atenção para uma conversa.

A festa foi passando muito animada. Todos bebiam, se divertiam, dançavam. Por alguns momentos Hermione esquecia que tinha pisado na bola com Rony e se divertia.

"_Há quanto tempo eu não me divirto assim com os amigos, família! E o Rony que fez isso pra mim."_

Rony não tinha nem palavras pra expressar o quanto ele estava feliz, pelo fato de Hermione ter gostado da festa. Apesar da desconfiança da parte dela, ele estava disposto a esquecer tudo.

- Você está feliz, né cara?- Perguntou Harry chegando perto do amigo.

- Estou sim Harry e muito! Pelo menos deu tudo certo. Ainda bem que eu não desisti!

- Pois é cara! Agora pára de ficar babando pela Mione, e vamos ali beber alguma coisa. - Falou ele rindo da cara do amigo.

Os dois saíram rindo, e foram conversar com os gêmeos.

A tarde foi passando. Hermione tinha bebido um pouquinho a mais, estava meio zonza e foi tomar um ar fresco nos jardins.

Rony a viu saindo e seguiu-a. Viu quando ela se sentou debaixo da mesma árvore que eles se sentavam, quando ainda eram namorados.

Hermione sentou-se fechou os olhos. Aquele lugar era tão bom, tão calmo. Só faltava uma pessoa pra ficar tudo perfeito.

E como se fosse a força do pensamento Rony aparece.

- Mione!- Chamou Rony com cautela.

- Rony!

"_Chamou de Rony, acho que já é um avanço!" _

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

- Humm... Posso... Posso me sentar aqui?- Perguntou ele morrendo de vergonha. Hermione apenas confirmou com um movimento de cabeça.

Rony sentou-se, mas não a olhou. Hermione também não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, estava com muita vergonha por tudo o que aconteceu.

Os dois pareciam dois desconhecidos. Não falavam não se olhavam.

Como eram teimosos!

Numa das olhadas pelo canto de olho, Rony viu que Hermione tinha fechado os olhos, e encostado a cabeça na árvore.

- Ér... Mione você está bem?- Rony teve uma dificuldade tão grande pra fazer essa pergunta, parecia que ele estava carregando algo muito pesado. Seu rosto estava cada vez mais vermelho.

Hermione levou um susto quando Rony falou. Abriu os olhos e o olhou. Viu aquele mar de olhos azuis, olhando-a com preocupação.

"_Por que ele tem que me olhar assim. Por que ele não me acusa, não xinga, não briga comigo? Realmente o Rony mudou, mudou muito e pra melhor." _

- Só... Só estou um pouco tonta... Nada demais... Acho que passei da conta hoje!- Falou com um sorriso meia boca.

- Deita aqui. - Falou Rony batendo em suas coxas.

Hermione o olhou. Por mais que estivesse com vergonha, não iria resistir ao colo de Rony. Há quanto tempo não lhe dava um beijo, há quanto tempo não o abraçava. A saudade era muita.

Hermione chegou mais perto de Rony e deitou a cabeça no seu colo. O perfume daquele ruivo, a fez ficar mais tonta, mas não de enjôo, e sim de saudade.

Rony viu Hermione deitar em seu colo, e ficou admirando-a. Queria muito acariciar seus cabelos, mas o medo, a vergonha não deixava. Várias vezes foi e voltou com a mão. Até que num último movimentou, pousou suas mãos sobre aqueles cabelos encaracolados.

Começou a alisá-los, fazendo cafuné.

Hermione soltou um suspiro de contentamento. Fechou os olhos, sentindo os carinhos de Rony. Ele a olhava com muita adoração. Tinha tanta saudade de tocar sua pele, sentir seu cheiro, seu gosto.

Ficaram assim, não souberam quanto tempo, queriam apenas curtir a presença do outro.

"_Uma hora vamos ter que conversar... Mas está tão bom assim! Hermione pela primeira vez na vida, não deixa a conversa pra depois!"_

Hermione abriu os olhos, e deparou com Rony a olhando. Comunicavam-se em silêncio. Hermione pegou a mão de Rony que acariciava seus cabelos, e beijou-a.

- Rony... -Chamou ela baixinho. - Me perdoa. - Falou mais baixo ainda.

- Mione esquece isso. Se eu não tivesse inventado essa festa nós não teríamos brigado.

- Não, não, Rony... Isso foi lindo, maravilhoso. Eu que julguei tudo precipitadamente. - Parou um pouco de falar e refletiu nas palavras que ele tinha dito. "Seu eu não tivesse inventado essa festa surpresa..." – Você... Você... Arrependeu de ter feito a surpresa?

-Não, claro que não Mione. Se eu quisesse desistir, teria largado tudo quando você começou a desconfiar. Mas eu quis ir adiante. Eu nunca que ia esquecer seu aniversário Mione. E muito menos ia te trair.

Hermione olhou Rony, seus olhos já formavam lágrimas. Num impulso Hermione o abraçou forte, Rony correspondeu à altura.

- Rony, eu fui uma boba. Não devia ter desconfiado de você. Achei que você tinha esquecido de mim, do meu aniversário. Eu sofri tanto sem você, sem poder te tocar.

- Mione, tudo isso foi um desentendimento bobo. Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa e olha no que deu. A gente acabou brigando. Você não tem que pedir desculpa Mione. A culpa também é minha... Eu senti tanto sua falta, não agüentava ver você me destratando.

- Eu botei você pra dormir no sofá!- Comentou ela do nada.

- Hahahaha... Disso você realmente precisa pedir desculpa. Fiquei com tanta dor. - Hermione riu com ele.

- Eu dormia toda noite abraçada com o seu travesseiro. - Falou ela envergonhada.

- Sério?- Perguntou ele com os olhos brilhando.

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça.

- Senti sua falta. - Falou ela num sussurro.

- Eu também. - Respondeu ele olhando para seus lábios.


	8. Chapter 8

**_SURPRESA PARTE 2_**

Quando os dois, foram se beijar, dar o primeiro beijo depois de tanto tempo, alguém gritou.

- RONY!

- Aff... Só podia ser a Gina mesmo. - Falou Rony aborrecido.

- Rony, finalmente te achei! E não faça essa cara, preciso falar com você!

- Não pode ser depois Gina?

- Não, não pode Ronald Weasley.

- Hermione me espera aqui, eu já volto. Vou ver o que essa anã de jardim quer.

- Anã de jardim é o c****...

- Gininha... Olha a boca...

- Eu venho aqui, te ajudar, e você me trata assim! Nunca mais eu te ajudo Ronald. - Falou ela emburrada.

- Como assim me ajudar?- Perguntou ele confuso.

- Aiai... Além de burro é esquecido. - Falou debochada.

Rony a olhou com raiva.

- Rony, já são oito horas da noite, já está tudo pronto.

- Nossa Gina é mesmo! Esqueci completamente. É porque eu e a Mione ficamos conversando...

- E já fizeram as pazes?- Perguntou Gina sorridente.

- Sim, sim. -Respondeu ele todo alegre.

- Humm... Hoje a noite tem... - Falou ela zoando com o irmão, sabia que ele morria de vergonha.

-Gina!

Gina apenas ria da cara do irmão. Apesar de se tratarem assim, Gina era a confidente de Rony, era ela quem o apoiava, quem lhe dava conselhos, lhe ajudava.

Na casa, algumas pessoas já tinham ido embora, mas a festa ainda continuava.

Rony foi direto para seu quarto e lá se trancou.

Quando Rony se foi com a irmã, Hermione voltou a recostar-se na árvore.

O tempo foi passando e Rony não voltava.

"_Porque será que ele demora tanto? Eu vou atrás dele!"_

Hermione se levantou e foi em direção a Toca. Quando chegou logo viu Gina.

- Gina, cadê o Rony?

- A última vez que eu vi, ele estava no quarto.

- Obrigado Gina!

- De nada!

"_Agora é com você irmãozinho."_

- Mione já subiu?- Perguntou Harry abraçando a esposa por trás.

- Já sim!

Gina virou-se para o marido e o beijou. Esse era outro casal, que tinha toda a química de um verdadeiro casal apaixonado.

- Sabia que você está linda nesse vestido?!- Falou Harry depois do beijo.

- Harry, Harry... - Falou ela com um ar sapeca.

Harry abraçou-a mais ainda, e começou a distribuir beijos em seu pescoço.

- Ei! Cena de orgia não ok? Tem de menores na casa!- Gritou Jorge.

- Jorge, dá um tempo, ok? Vai ver se eu estou lá no Beco Diagonal!- Gritou ela de volta.

Gina puxou Harry pela mão e o levou para os jardins.

****************************

Hermione subiu as escadas apressada. Chegou ao quarto de Rony, estava tudo escuro.

- Lumus! Rony você esta aqui?

Nenhuma resposta veio. Não tinha ninguém no quarto. Olhou tudo em volta e parou com a luz da varinha na cama de Rony. Havia uma caixa, média em cima da cama.

- De quem será?

Hermione foi ate o embrulho, tinha um bilhete em cima. Pegou, abriu-o e começou a ler.

"_Hermione desculpe te deixar esperando, mas foi por uma boa causa._

_Esse é o seu segundo presente! Use para mim hoje. Te espero em casa. _

_Com carinho do seu Rony._

_Te amo."_

Hermione ria sozinha.

"_O que será que ele está aprontando?"_

Hermione deixou o bilhete de lado e abriu a caixa. Tirou os papéis que cobriam o que estava dentro.

De dentro da caixa, Hermione tirou um vestido que na parte de cima era um vermelho mais leve, que ia acentuando até o final do vestido. Algumas pedrinhas douradas brilhavam no vestido. As alças eram fininhas com pequenos detalhes em dourado. O vestido tinha um leve rodado, e batia um pouco acima dos joelhos.

Junto do vestido tinha uma sandália dourada de tiras finas.

Hermione ficou maravilhada com a roupa, era simplesmente perfeita!

Por incrível que pareça tudo o que ela precisava estava ali.

- Só pode ter sido a Gina. -Falou ela.

Hermione tomou seu banho e foi se arrumar. Vestiu um soutien sem alça e uma calcinha, ambos vermelhos e bordados. Usou uma maquiagem dando ênfase aos olhos, deixando-os bem marcados. Os cabelos estavam soltos (da maneira que Rony mais gostava), cachos bem definidos. Colocou o vestido, calçou as sandálias, e por último o perfume.

Olhou-se no espelho. Estava perfeita.

***************************************

Rony assim que aparatou numa rua ao lado do seu edifício, correu pra se preparar, afinal não sabia quanto tempo Hermione ia demorar.

A sala estava toda enfeitada. A luz bem baixa, algumas velas dando um ar bem romântico na mesa. O jantar fora feito pelo próprio Rony com a supervisão de Gina, que no final fez um feitiço para não esfriar o jantar.

O clima era bem romântico, nada muito pesado. Tudo no ponto certo.

Rony correu e foi tomar seu banho. Em cima da cama, estava sua roupa. Foi escolha de Gina. Uma calça preta, blusa social vermelha, blazer e sapato também pretos.

Rony tomou seu banho, e foi se vestir.

Quando pronto olhou-se no espelho. Estava muito elegante, com aquele conjunto de vestes negras, e a blusa vermelha com dois botões abertos, dando um ar sexy no visual, sem deixar a elegância de lado.

Rony foi pra sala, sentou-se no sofá a espera de Hermione.

********************************

Hermione depois de pronta, dali mesmo aparatou na mesma rua que Rony, a momentos antes tinha aparatado, e foi em direção ao apartamento.

Chegando a porta, Hermione colocou a mão na maçaneta, para ver se estava aberta e eis que seu pensamento se concretizou.

Foi abrindo a porta bem devagar, via que lá dentro estava apenas com uma luz bem baixa.

Quando abriu a porta totalmente, não teve tempo de ver nada. Rony agarrou-a e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, cheio de saudade.

Depois do beijo, se olharam ofegantes e voltaram a se beijar. Queriam tirar todo o atraso.

- Acho melhor a gente entrar, por que se não, vamos ficar a noite toda aqui na porta. - Falou Rony sorrindo, depois do beijo.

Até ali Hermione não tinha reparado na decoração, em nada. Sua atenção estava voltada apenas para Rony.

Os dois entraram, e pela primeira vez Hermione pode ver a sala toda enfeitada.

Olhava tudo de boca aberta. Rony havia feito tudo aquilo pra ela. A cada surpresa que ia se revelando Hermione se arrependia mais, por ter desconfiado de Rony.

-Você... Você fez tudo isso pra mim, Rony?- Perguntou ela muito emocionada.

- É claro, Mione. Por isso aquele mistério todo.

- Eu não mereço isso tudo Rony. Briguei com você, desconfiei de você!- Falava ela.

- Mione esquece isso, nós já conversamos. Eu quero que essa noite seja perfeita. Então vamos curtir e deixar o resto pra lá.

Hermione o abraçou. Estava adorando todas aquelas surpresas.

- Você ficou linda no vestido sabia?- Falou ele admirando-a

- Você gostou mesmo do vermelho, não é mesmo?!- Falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Depois daquela noite, você é, e sempre será minha Dama de Vermelho. - Falou ele em seu ouvido.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Sentiu o hálito quente de Rony em seu ouvido. Como aquela voz mexia com todos os seus hormônios.

- Sabia... Sabia que eu estou com muita saudade de você?- Perguntou ela com a excitação começando a aflorar.

- Eu também Mione, você não sabe o quanto. Aquela noite que você me deixou na mão, foi um sofrimento. Fiquei muito tempo sem você. - Falou ele e logo depois a beijou.

"_Minha vontade é deixar esse jantar pra lá, e ir logo pra sobremesa. Mas... isso não vai ser possível." –Rony pensou._

-Vem, amor, vamos jantar. Se não, vamos acabar pulando essa parte e indo direto pra sobremesa. - Falou rindo.

- Rony!- Exclamou ela envergonhada.

Rony puxou a cadeira para Hermione sentar-se. Coisa que deixou Hermione escandalizada.

"_O Rony anda muito gentil ultimamente, quando que eu o veria puxar uma cadeira pra mim?! Só sei que essa mudança foi pra melhor."_

- Um galeão pelos seus pensamentos!- Exclamou Rony, olhando-a com os olhos brilhantes.

- Tava pensando em como você mudou. Quer dizer continua o mesmo Rony, mas com alguns avanços. - Risos.

- E esses avanços, foram bons ou ruins?

- Ótimos!

Os dois começaram a jantar, envoltos com uma conversa muito alegre.

-Nossa que comida maravilhosa!Onde você comprou?- Perguntou Hermione.

- Eu não comprei! Gina me ajudou a fazer!- Falou ele todo orgulhoso de si mesmo.

-Hahahaha... Rony conta outra... Você cozinhando... Duvido!

- Eu não fiz sozinho, Gina me ajudou! Eu falei que essa noite ia ser especial Mione, eu fiz questão de preparar tudo!

- Você está mesmo falando sério Rony? Você fez?- Perguntou ela surpresa.

- Sim. Eu... Seu vestido, eu escolhi! Gina me ajudou só que eu dei a palavra final.

- Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer Rony. - Falou ela emocionada.

- Não fala nada Mione, você me amar já é o bastante. -Rony juntou sua mão com a dela e entrelaçou.

Hermione sorria. A felicidade de estar com Rony, de ele amá-la, era sua maior felicidade!

- Detalhe, esse seu conjunto vermelho debaixo desse seu vestido, esse eu escolhi a dedo. -Falou ele dando uma piscadinha.

- Tinha que ter perversão na história. - Falou rindo.

Terminaram de jantar, Rony se levantou e colocou uma música bem romântica. Pegou duas taças, e o champanhe.

Hermione levantou-se o acompanhando. Rony lhe deu uma taça.

- A você! A mulher da minha vida, desde os meus 13 anos de idade!

Hermione sorriu.

- A nós!-Falou ela.

Os dois brindaram, e beberam um gole.

Rony com a outra mão enlaçou-a na cintura. Hermione encostou sua cabeça no peito de Rony, sentindo seu perfume, que a deixava tonta de prazer.

Os dois começaram a se movimentar calmamente. A música era leve, e bem calma.

Rony colocou os copos, numa mesinha, e volto ao contato com o corpo de Hermione.

Rony alisava os braços, pescoço de Hermione fazendo-a arrepiar e suspirar baixinho.

- Tenho um presente pra você!-Falou ele antes que o prazer tomasse conta de sua consciência, e esquecesse-se de entregar o último presente.

- Mais presente, Rony?

- Mais sim. Só que esse é o mais especial. Tive muita dificuldade em decidir. Mas no final acho que eu consegui chegar ao meu objetivo.

Rony pegou em cima da mesinha, uma caixinha rosa clarinha com um laço branco e entregou-a a Hermione.

Hermione estava muito curiosa. Esse parecia ser o mais importante de todos.

Hermione abriu a caixinha cuidadosamente. Tirou os papeis que cobriam o presente.

Quando Hermione viu o que era, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

De dentro da caixa, ela tirou um sapatinho rosa com estrelinhas brancas.

- Rony... - Falou ela emocionada.

- É pra nossa pequena Rose. - Falou ele pegando outra caixinha de dentro do Blazer e abrindo-a.

Dentro tinha uma pulseira fininha, toda prateada. Numa parte mais grossa tinha escrito: _Rose Granger Weasley._

- Rony, você colocou o nome que gosto!- Falou ela já chorando.

**Flash Back:**

_**Os dois foram pro quarto, deitaram-se se ficaram lá abraçadinhos. Curtindo o carinho do outro. Faziam planos, e ate escolhiam os possíveis nomes da garotinha que logo viria.**_

_**- Qual nome você pensa em dar pra nossa menininha?- Perguntou Rony.**_

_**- Desde pequena eu falava que minha filha ia se chamar Rose. Eu adoro esse nome. Mas eu quero que nós dois escolhamos juntos.**_

_**- Eu gostei de Rose. **_

_**- Mas vamos olhar outros antes de escolher. Mas e se for menino?**_

_**- A menino eu acho mais fácil!- Falou Rony.**_

_**- Exemplo?**_

_**- Hugo, Aaron, Adan...**_

_**- Eu gostei de Hugo e Aaron...**_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

- Quando você falou Rose, eu sabia que esse ia ser o nome da nossa filha.

- Olha esse sapatinho. É a coisa mais linda Rony. A pulseirinha então... Aaaah ... Rony eu te amo tanto. - Falou ela chorando, e abraçando-o. - Você não podia ter me dado presente melhor que esse. Você sabe o quanto um filho é importante pra mim.

- Não só pra você Mione, pra mim também. - Falou ele olhando em seus olhos.

Rony pegou, os presentes e os colocou em cima da mesinha.

Voltou para Hermione e abraçou-a.

Hermione continuava a chorar, escondia o rosto no peito de Rony.

- Amor, porque você ta chorando? Eu fiz essa surpresa pra você ficar feliz. - Falou ele preocupado.

-Eu estou feliz Rony... Muito... Você é tudo pra mim. Essa sua surpresa foi maravilhosa. Nunca pensei que você ia fazer uma coisa assim. E a cada minuto que passa, eu me sinto mais idiota em ter duvidado de você! Eu pensei em me separar de você Rony!

-Eu sei! Eu li a carta que você mandou pra Gina!- Rony falava sério, e com um pouco de tristeza no olhar.

-Leu?- Perguntou ela assustada. Rony apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

Hermione virou de costas para Rony, chorava baixinho.

Rony soltou um suspiro. Não queria que Hermione ficasse se martirizando por isso.

- Mione... - Falou ele chegando mais perto dela. - Nós já conversamos sobre isso!

Hermione se virou para ele. Os dois se olhavam em silêncio. Rony postou suas mãos no rosto de Hermione e secou suas lágrimas.

- Você ficou muito triste comigo não é?

- Mione, por favor, esquece isso, já passou!

- Me responde, Rony. - Falou ela firme.

- Fiquei Mione, mas agora não estou mais. Isso tudo foi uma confusão. E já esta tudo resolvido. - Falou ele sorrindo.

- Rony, eu nunca quis me separar de você. Eu tive medo te per...- Rony a calou com um beijo.

Os dois se beijavam, com delicadeza. Suas línguas faziam movimentos calmos. E assim ficaram por alguns minutos.

- Por favor, Mione, eu e você sofremos pra chegar nessa noite. E eu não me arrependo de nada. Eu te amo. Fiz isso tudo pra você. - Hermione sorriu. -Vamos colocar um ponto final nessa história. Passou, já resolvemos tudo. Agora vamos curtir esse final juntos.

Esquece tudo? Por favor, Por mim!- Falou ele alisando seu rosto.

Hermione sentiu-se mais leve. Não queria estragar tudo o que Rony havia feito pra ela. A única coisa que ela deu em resposta foram três palavras.

- Eu te amo!

Rony sorriu, a beijo e voltaram a dançar. Os dois estavam bem envolvidos. A saudade era muita. Seus instintos começavam a tomar posse de seus corpos. Naquela noite iriam matar a saudade.

- Saudade da sua pele, do seu cheiro. - Falava Rony, beijando-a no pescoço, acariciando-lhe a nuca.

"_**Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love...**_

Hermione querendo ter mais contato com Rony tirou-lhe o blazer.

Rony abaixou uma alça do vestido de Hermione, e desceu os beijos para seu ombro.

Ela fechou os olhos em pleno êxtase.

Rony caminhou com ela até o sofá e a sentou no mesmo.

Os dois se olhavam em pleno desejo.

Rony foi até os pés de Hermione e tirou-lhe as sandálias.

Começou a distribuir beijos, por toda a extensão de suas pernas. Alisava-as com toda a paixão.

Hermione suspirava com cada toque. Rony nunca fora tão romântico, como hoje.

Rony levantou-se, postou suas mãos a cada lado de Hermione, apoiando no sofá. Beijou-lhe os lábios com gana.

Hermione enquanto era beijada, desabotoava a blusa de Rony.

Suas mãos tremiam de ansiedade. Mas logo a blusa foi jogada ao chão, e assim ela pode alisar todo seu peitoral.

Rony suspirou. Aquelas mãos eram tão pequenas, tão delicadas. E eram elas que lhe proporcionavam um prazer inexplicável.

Os dois separam os lábios. Hermione se levantou e empurrou Rony para sentar-se no sofá.

Tirou-lhe os sapatos, e os jogou longe.

Levantou-se novamente e sentou no colo de Rony, postando uma perna de cada lado.

Rony segurou-a pelo quadril. Fazendo pressão sobre sua intimidade, já bastante excitada.

Os dois suspiravam juntos. Só de estar assim, o fogo aumentava.

Hermione juntou seu rosto com o de Rony, e o beijou novamente.

Agarrava aqueles cabelos ruivos, que tanto gostava.

Começavam a sentir pressa nas caricias.

Rony desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Hermione, deixando marcas. Mordia, beijava, e passava a língua.

- Você é maravilhosa Mione!- Falava ele acariciando suas coxas, apertando-as.

Hermione arranhava todo o peitoral de Rony, fazendo com que ele sentisse uma mistura de dor e prazer.

- Você quer me matar hoje!- Falava ele em êxtase.

- Eu quero ver você alcançar as estrelas comigo, quero ver você perder os sentidos e gritar meu nome. Quero que você me ame com todas as suas forçar hoje, Rony.

_**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**_

Rony voltou a beijá-la.

Apertava as coxas de Hermione com força, fazendo-a soltar suspiros com suas bocas coladas. Por debaixo do vestido começou a subir as mãos. Apertou as partes de trás de Hermione, fazendo-a sentir mais ainda sua ereção.

Pode sentir algumas gotas de suor descendo pelas costas dela.

Hermione sentia seu corpo pegar fogo. As mãos de Rony eram como brasas, queimando-a pouco a pouco.

Levantou-se e terminou de tirar o vestido, ficando apenas de lingerie.

Rony a olhou, com paixão, adoração, desejo, amor... Tudo o que um homem pode sentir por uma mulher.

- Você é linda Mione!A mulher dos meus pensamentos, dos meus sonhos!

Hermione sorriu e voltou a ficar na mesma posição de antes no colo de Rony.

As caricias se tornavam mais quentes.

_**Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated loves  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn me and say  
My love...**_

Hermione beijava todo o peitoral de Rony. Mordiscava, dava lambidas e beijos bem sensuais.

Desceu as mãos, e abriu o zíper da calça de sua calça.

Só pelo mínimo contato que Hermione teve com o membro de Rony, deixou-o mais excitado ainda.

Rony agarrou-a mais.

Hermione começou a fazer movimentos lentos, fazendo com que suas intimidades se roçassem.

Rony subiu suas mãos novamente e abriu o fecho do soutien.

Ele admirou os seios de Hermione. Eram tão delicados, no tamanho certo para que coubessem em suas mãos.

Alisou-os delicadamente. Passou a mão sobre os mamilos eriçando-os mais ainda.

Hermione começou a gemer de prazer. As caricias de Rony eram tão profundas.

Rony começou a beijá-los, passar a língua e mordiscar. Estava deixando Hermione cada vez mais excitada.

Ela agarrava os cabelos de Rony com força. Beijava-o no pescoço, dava mordidas fortes.

-Aiii Rony... - Falava ela em pleno êxtase. -Você me deixa louca... Louca... - Hermione não tinha mais sentidos. Queria apenas sentir.

- Quero te deixar louca de amor Mione... De desejo... - Falava ele com sua voz rouca.

Rony num gesto rápido colocou Hermione deitada no sofá. Colocou seu corpo sobre o dela. Beijava-a com desespero. Eram beijos fortes e rápidos.

_**Take my breath away  
Take my breath away**_

Rony desceu uma das mãos. Encontrou a borda da calcinha de Hermione.

Começou a fazer delicadas caricias naquele ponto. Hermione pelo contato, arqueou o corpo.

Hermione gemia cada vez mais. As caricias de Rony eram ágeis, e fortes.

Seu ponto máximo estava cada vez mais próximo. Agarrava as partes de trás de Rony, com força. Tentava descer sua calça, mas não tinha forças.

Rony olhava as feições de Hermione, adorava ver suas expressões de desejo.

Hermione abriu os olhos, e encontrou sua mirada. Agarrou-o para mais um beijo.

Com mais alguns movimentos de Rony, Hermione soltou um gemido alto. Teve seu primeiro orgasmo. Respirava pesadamente. Mas seu corpo ainda se encontrava em chamas.

Tirou a calça e a boxer de Rony, deixando-o nu.

Agarrou Rony e lhe deu um beijo arrebatador.

Precisava de Rony, precisava ter Rony conectado com seu corpo.

- Eu quero você Ron... Eu quero você agora...

- Eu também Mione... Preciso de você!

Os dois se beijaram com fervor.

_**Through the hourglass I say you  
Is time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I'm unafraid**_

Hermione chegou perto do ouvido de Rony e cochichou:

- Fica sentado.

Rony atendeu ao seu pedido. Sentou-se novamente colocou Hermione no seu colo e assim a penetrou.

Primeiro começaram com os movimentos lentos, para se acostumarem com a posição.

Logo depois, os movimentos começaram a ser rápidos e viris.

Hermione arranhava as cortas de Rony, deixando-o mais doido de prazer.

Os movimentos se intensificavam.

Rony acariciava os seios de Hermione, levando-a cada vez mais perto do paraíso.

Os dois se moviam em sincronia.

Para Rony, ver Hermione se mover sobre si, era uma experiência ótima. Via seu rosto nitidamente, se contorcer de prazer.

Suas mãos se fecharam sobre a cintura da morena, ajudando-a concretizar os movimentos.

Hermione o beijava loucamente. Seu máximo estava quase chegando.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos.

Hermione num sussurro audível falou:

- Tire-me o fôlego.

Aquelas palavras bastaram pra tudo explodir, e o ápice chegar.

- Mionee... -Falou Rony com a voz rouca, quando o ápice o atingiu.

Hermione sorriu ao ouvir Rony chamar seu nome.

Os movimentos foram cessando. Hermione se abraçou a Rony.

_**My love,Take my breath away  
You take my breath away  
You take my breath"**_

Os dois estavam com a respiração pesada. O coração batia forte.

Ficaram assim não souberam dizer quanto tempo.

Hermione estava mole nos braços de Rony. Se pudesse ficaria assim, com Rony, o resto da vida.

Hermione se desconectou de Rony, e vestiu sua calcinha e a camisa vermelha do ruivo.

Ele vestiu sua boxer e buscou um cobertor, por que estava um friozinho gostoso. Abriu um vinho e colocou em duas taças.

Os dois ficaram no sofá, juntinhos e tomando vinho.

- Você foi maravilhoso hoje!- Falou ela sorrindo.

- Nós somos maravilhosos juntos!

Rony sorriu.

- Não estava agüentando mais ficar longe de você! Não fazer amor com você.

- Eu também não Rony... Não agüentava mais ter que abraçar o seu travesseiro, queria que fosse você!- Falou ela corada.

- Eu sei que você não resiste a mim Mione!- Falou rindo.

- Nem um pouco modesto!- Falou ela dando um tapinha no seu ombro!- Mas eu não resisto mesmo. Com um ruivo desse quem resiste!

Os dois ficaram nessa brincadeira. Riam e se divertiam. A felicidade era muita.

Hermione foi dar um beijo em Rony e viu uma coisa que chamou sua atenção.

- Rony seu pescoço ta todo vermelho! Nossa suas costas também!Acho que você está com alguma alergia.

Rony apenas ria.

- Do que você está rindo?- Perguntou Hermione confusa.

- Se isso for alergia, só se for alergia de você Mione. -Falou ele ainda rindo. Hermione olhou-o confusa. - Mione essas marcas foi você que fez!

Hermione o olhou assustada.

- Ai meu Deus que vergonha!- Falou ela escondendo o rosto. - Eu... Eu fiz isso?!

- Hahaha... Mione não precisa ficar com vergonha!Fala que não foi bom, heim?!- Falou ele chegando perto de seu ouvido, e lhe dando beijinhos.

- Aiii Rony... - Falou ela toda derretida.

- E você também esta- toda vermelha!- Falou ele maroto.

- Esquece as marcas e vem cá vem... -Falou ela puxando Rony pra cima de si.

Os dois se beijaram sem pudor.

Rony ainda estava com a taça de vinho na mão, e com a pressa de Hermione, acabou derramando o vinho sobre ela.

Hermione soltou um gritinho. O vinho tava bem gelado.

- Agora vou ficar toda melada!

- Se depender de mim não. - Falou Rony sorrindo.

Rony começou a abrir os botões da blusa que Hermione vestia, sobre os olhares da mesma.

Rony, depois de abrir os botões, começou a dar beijos no pescoço de Hermione e foi deitando-a mais no sofá. Ela ofegava.

Rony tirou a blusa de Hermione deixando seus seios à mostra. Viu o vinho descendo por eles. Rony então os beijou. Lambia os seios de Hermione sugando todo o líquido.

Descia e subia os beijos dos seios à barriga.

Ela arqueava o corpo e gemia baixinho. As pontadas no baixo ventre começavam a ganhar mais intensidade. Começou a arranhar as costas de Rony.

- Agora está provado que foi você que me arranhou, não é mesmo?- Perguntou ele rindo.

-Cala a boca e me beija. -Falou ela rindo também.

Os dois estavam novamente com o fogo aflorando em seus corpos.

Beijos fortes eram dados, sussurros, gemidos suspiros eram audíveis.

Logo as últimas peças que os impediam de se unir, foram tiradas.

As caricias eram fortes. O ar começava a faltar.

- Mione eu te quero agora!- Falava ele arquejando.

- Vem Rony... Vem... - Falava ela em pleno delírio.

Rony não esperou, e logo a penetrou com uma pressão forte. Hermione soltou um gemido alto e agarrou-se mais em Rony.

Os dois suavam muito. O vinho tinha deixado-os mais quentes, fazendo com que o desejo fosse maior.

Rony fazia movimentos fortes, fazendo Hermione ir à loucura.

- Ronyyy... - Chamou Hermione sentindo seu máximo chegando.

Com mais alguns movimentos, Hermione chegou ao ápice.

Mas continuou na ativa, pois viu que Rony ainda não o alcançara.

Logo, Rony soltou um gemido alto, e caiu sobre o corpo de Hermione.

Os dois estavam cansados, respiravam pesadamente. Seus corpos grudavam de suor.

- Mione hoje você me cansou. Estou morto!

- Hahaha... Então você está fora de forma. - Falou ela zoando com a cara dele.

-Ah... Você acha isso mesmo?!- Falou ele ofendido- Vem cá, vou te mostrar quem esta fora de forma.

Rony agarrou Hermione e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Hermione ficou zonza após o ato.

- Rony eu só estava brincando com você. Eu não quero morrer agora!- Falou ela rindo, ainda zonza pelo beijo.

- Acho bom mesmo!- Falou ele emburrado.

- Não fica assim Rony. Você é o ruivo mais gostoso, mais lindo, mais tudo! Mas não fica convencido!

Os dois riram.

Depois de um tempo, conversando no sofá.

Rony pegou Hermione no colo, fazendo-a levar um susto.

- Onde você esta me levando Rony?- Perguntou ela assustada.

- Vamos tomar um banho.

- Aiii... E precisava me dar esse susto todo?!

Rony encaminhou com Hermione no colo em direção ao banheiro.

Preparam a banheira, e ficaram lá cheio de chamegos. Apenas se curtindo. Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram assim.

Hermione logo começou a bocejar.

- Esta com sono amor?- Perguntou Rony. Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Vem vamos sair, senão daqui a pouco nós vamos derreter .

Hermione de tão sonolenta, teve ajuda de Rony para sair da banheira.

Vestiram uma roupa de dormir e caíram na cama. Hermione se abraçou a Rony e logo caiu no sono. Rony ficou alisando os cabelos de Hermione e velando seu sono.

Era tão sereno, tão bonito a ver dormindo.

- Como eu te amo Mione... - Falou ele abraçando-a mais e logo também caiu no sono.

**_N/A: Bom pessoal, ai está mais um capitulo para vocês!!! _**

**_Espero que estejam gostando! _**

**_Agradeço a todos por estarem lendo, e espero coment de vocês!!!!!_**

**_Besos e boa leitura!!! ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**UMA LUTA, UM DESESPERO**_

Já eram onze da manhã, do dia seguinte, e os dois ainda dormiam.

Hermione se remexeu na cama, seu corpo doía.

-Bem que o Rony falou que aquele sofá não é nada bom!-falou ela. - Mas a noite foi ótima. -riu e suspirou. -Nossa já são onze horas!- exclamou ela vendo o relógio. -Ron... Ron acorda... -sacudiu-o.

-Haa não, Mione... Me deixa dormir mais... -falou ele com a voz rouca.

-Rony, são onze horas. Nós temos que ir à Toca. Deixei meus presentes lá.

Hermione não obteve resposta.

-Rony? ROOOONNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-Gritou ela.

Rony levou um susto e subiu em cima de Hermione.

-Mione, para que você tem que gritar?

-Porque você não acorda!-exclamou rindo.

-E para que eu tenho que acordar tão cedo?

-Rony, são onze horas! Isso é cedo?!

-Para mim é!

Hermione bufou.

-Porque não podemos ficar deitados, aqui, só nós dois... abraçadinhos... –falou dando um cheiro no pescoço de Hermione.

-Aiii, Rony... Você não cansa nunca?-perguntou sorrindo.

-Não! Mione, entenda uma coisa... Você é irresistível! Mas você é só minha!-falou com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

-Sabia que você fica lindo quando acorda?- Hermione falou com um olhar cheio de paixão.

-Você também!

-Até parece Rony... Meu cabelo deve esta uma bucha... Meu rosto inchado...

-E mesmo assim é linda! –lhe deu um selinho, e ficou assim, deitado em cima de Hermione.

-Ron... -falou ela rindo. - Eu não sou colchão... Você está pesado...

-Haaaa... assim está tão bom....-falou fechando os olhos.

-Ronald Weasley, você não vai dormir de novo.

-Haaaa, Mione, deixa...

-Não, Rony... Levanta. Quero tomar um banho. Temos que ir à Toca, amanhã nós dois trabalhamos.

-Ta bom... Ta bom... Você venceu...

Hermione se levantou e foi tomar seu banho.

O sorriso não saia dos seus lábios. A felicidade era visível.

Quanto tempo tinha ficado sem Rony por uma idiotice dela.

-Mas agora já passou... –falou baixinho para si mesma.

Rony não estava muito diferente.

A indiferença de Hermione, para com ele, estava lhe fazendo muito mal.

Agora tudo tinha voltado ao normal. No final valeu a pena o sacrifício.

Depois que Hermione terminou o banho, Rony se encaminhou para o banheiro.

Os dois se arrumaram, pegaram o carro (iam de carro pra poder trazer os presentes) e foram pra Toca.

Chegando á Toca todos já foram abordando Rony e Hermione pra saber se tinha feito as pazes.

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, deixando os dois confusos.

-CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -gritou Rony acabando com a bagunça.

-Rony não precisa gritar!-falou Harry.

-Vocês não deixam a gente falar! Para informação de todos... Eu e Hermione estamos ótimos!

-Ai meu filho Graças a Deus... Fiquei tão preocupada... -falou Molly abraçando o filho.

-Eu sei mamãe...

Enquanto isso Gina e Hermione conversavam baixinho.

-Vem, Mione, vamos subir.

As duas foram em direção ao antigo quarto de Gina que continuava do mesmo jeito.

-Nossa que saudade desse quarto!- falou Hermione.

-Bota saudade nisso! Época boa aquela... Tirando a guerra...

-É verdade...

-Mas agora me conta tudo, Mione... Você gostou da surpresa?-

-Vocês todos sabiam, né? Me deixaram brigar com o Rony...-falou brincando.

-Ai, Mione, não dava pra falar nada! –desculpou-se.

-Eu sei Gina, só estava brincando... Mas eu me senti muito culpada... O Rony preparando tudo isso pra mim e eu desconfiando dele.

-Ele ficou muito mal Mione, mas eu sei que você também ficou!

-Eu senti tanta falta dele...

-Mione, já passo, esquece isso! Vocês já estão bem... Tudo voltou ao normal!

-É eu sei!- sorriu.

-Então, agora você vai me contar tudo...

-Ai, Gina, você já sabe o que aconteceu!- falou envergonhada.

-Não, não sei não! E você vai me falar tudo.

Hermione então, começou a contar tudo pra Gina. Falou do bilhete ainda no quarto de Rony, da chegada no apartamento, da conversa dos dois, do jantar e por fim dos presentes.

- Gina... Quando eu vi aquele sapatinho e aquela pulseirinha com o nome que eu tinha escolhido... Nossa foi tudo tão maravilhoso. -falou com os olhos brilhando.

-E depois, Mione?- perguntou ansiosa.

-A Gina... Você sabe!-estava muito vermelha.

-Vocês fizeram amor?

-Sim... Duas vezes!-Completou ela, escondendo o rosto.

-Nossa! Meu irmãozinho ta bem, hein! Eu e Harry já fomos três numa noite!

Hermione a olhou assustada.

-Que foi?- perguntou Gina vendo o olhar da amiga.

-Três vezes... Numa noite, Gina?

-Sim... E foi ótimo... Nossa. -falou ela suspirando.

As meninas ficaram mais um tempo conversando e logo depois desceram.

Rony e Hermione almoçaram por lá mesmo, já que Molly, fazia questão.

E mais um dia se passou, com bastante alegria.

Logo a semana chegou, cheia de trabalho para ambas as partes de Rony e Hermione.

Harry e Rony estavam num serviço meio complicado. Praticamente a semana toda, os dois mais uma equipe de aurores, estavam atrás de bruxos das trevas.

O trabalho era feito com muita cautela, muita pesquisa antes de ser efetuado.

-Acho que o plano já está ótimo pessoal. -falou Harry para toda a equipe reunida. –Hoje, ás 22:00, nos encontramos em Hogsmeade.

Depois da reunião os dois foram pra casa.

Harry mal chegou em casa, e Gina já pulou no seu pescoço.

-Oi meu amor!- falou ele.

-Como foi o dia?

-Bem cansativo. -falou Harry, a beijando.

-Vai tomar um banho bem gostoso, e vem comer, fiz uma comidinha que ta uma delícia.

-Gina, não posso demorar. Vou ter que sair de novo.

-Aonde você vai há essa hora, Harry?

-Lembra das notícias no Profeta, falando de alguns bruxos das trevas?

-Sei sim, o que isso tem a ver?

-Nós os achamos. Hoje vamos capturá-los.

Gina o olhou seria. Sabia que a profissão de Auror, era muito importante pra ele.

Mas ela tinha seus medos.

-Mas de novo você vai atrás desses bruxos, Harry?- perguntou exasperada.

-Gina, é o meu trabalho. –falou calmo.

-Mas você tem família, Harry! Será que você não pensa nisso?

-Gina, não fala isso!É claro que eu penso em vocês. Mas eu não posso deixar o mal feito desses bruxos passarem na minha cara sem eu fazer nada.

Gina virou de costas para o marido. Toda vez que Harry saia para uma de suas "caçadas" era a mesma coisa.

Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

Harry chegou mais perto da esposa e abraçou.

-Gi... Por favor...

-Harry, eu só não quero te perder! Tudo isso me faz lembrar aquela maldita guerra.

Parece que eu to revivendo tudo. É muito difícil pra mim.

-Eu sei que é, Gi. Mas por favor, entenda meus motivos! Você não vai me perder. Você sempre vai ter o meu amor. Seja em vida ou não, eu sempre vou estar com você.

Gina abraçou o marido e o beijou entre lágrimas.

-Eu te amo, Harry. Muito. – abraçou-o muito apertado.

-Eu também, Gi. Você e James são tudo pra mim!

Os dois ficaram abraçados alguns minutos.

Depois subiram para o quarto e Harry foi tomar um banho.

Quando terminou encontrou Gina e James em cima da cama, brincando.

-Papai... Xodadeeee!

-Olha o filhão do papai!Nossa como ele ta pesado!-brincava Harry com o filho.

Assim, ficou os três na cama, até o momento de Harry sair.

Gina o acompanhou até a porta.

-Toma cuidado, Harry. -falou ela já chorando.

-Eu volto. -falou ele, e depois a beijou. -Eu te amo. –sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir.

-E você não vai despedir do papai não?

- Xau papai... amu!- falou James sorrindo!

-Também te amo filho! Cuida da sua mãe,hein! Agora você é o homem da casa.

Gina sorriu para o marido. E com um último beijo Harry se foi.

*************************************

Assim que Rony chegou em casa foi logo procurando Hermione.

Viu-a na cozinha preparando o jantar. Encaminhou-se até ela em silêncio e abraçou-a por trás.

-Oi amor!

-Ai, Rony, que susto!

-Humm... Que cheirinho bom, hoje estou morrendo de fome!

-Grande novidade, Rony!-exclamou debochada.

-Engraçadinha.

-O que você acha, de vermos uns filmes depois do jantar?Passei na locadora e aluguei uns. -falou ela sorrindo.

Rony logo fechou o sorriso.

Assim como Gina, Hermione também não se sentia nada bem com a profissão de Rony.

Os perigos eram grandes, mas a satisfação de estar ajudando o mundo bruxo a viver melhor era enorme, valia todos os esforços. Apesar do medo, elas sentiam muito orgulho dos maridos.

Hermione vendo a mudança de humor de Rony ficou intrigada.

-O que foi amor?- perguntou ela alisando seu rosto.

Rony pegou as mãos de Hermione e as beijou.

-Mione, hoje não vai dar para assistir filmes.

-E porque não, Rony?

-Lembra que te falei que nós estávamos prestes a pegar alguns bruxos?

-Os das notícias do Profeta? O que têm eles?

-Sim, eles mesmos. Nós o achamos, vamos pega-los.

Hermione apenas abraçou-se a Rony em silêncio. Ficaram assim não souberam quanto tempo. Até que Hermione se separou, e voltou para o jantar.

-Sobe, toma um banho...

-Mione... –Rony chamou.

-... O jantar está quase pronto...

-Mione. -chamou mais alto.

Mione parou de falar e o olhou.

-Mione, por favor...

-Rony, não fala nada.

-Mas...

-MAS NADA! EU NÃO QUERO SABER!- falou exasperada.

Rony a abraçou.

-Você sabe que é importante para mim, Mione.

-Eu sei, Rony... Eu sei... Mas é tão difícil!

-Ninguém disse que ia ser fácil, Mione.

-Por favor, Rony... Toma cuidado. - falou chorando.

Logo depois Rony subiu e foi tomar seu banho.

Depois de pronto os dois ficaram no sofá esperando o tempo passar.

Quando chegou a hora de Rony ir, Hermione o acompanhou até a portaria do edifício. E lá se despediram.

-Eu só quero ter você de volta para mim!

-Você vai ter, Mione!-falou e depois a beijou. - Te amo.

-Eu também, Rony. Muito.

E assim Rony a beijou pela última vez e se foi.

Logo Rony e Harry já se encontravam em Hogsmeade.

-Como foi com a Mione?- perguntou Harry.

-O de sempre você sabe. - falou triste.

-Com a Gina também.

-Essa situação é muito ruim, queria que elas entendessem.

-Elas entendem Rony, mas é difícil. Depois de tudo o que nós passamos.

-É verdade.

-Grupo completo, já podemos partir. – anunciou Adrian, um dos componentes do Grupo.

-Ok. Quanto antes melhor. Vocês já sabem onde aparatar. Cuidado para que ninguém os veja. Os outros já devem estar lá nos esperando. Vamos. - falou Harry.

Assim, o grupo de dez aurores aparatou.

Logo chegaram ao local. Era bem escuro e escondido. O vento batia forte. E no fundo tinha uma casa grande.

Os outros grupos de aurores já estavam à espera.

-Vocês já sabem o que fazer. Vamos com cautela. -falou Harry que era o chefe da operação, junto de Rony.

De acordo com o plano, todos ficaram em suas posições, com a varinha pronta para ataque.

Alguns dos bruxos que estavam na casa, saíram para a constante vigilância. E assim o grupo a frente começou a atacar com feitiços silenciosos.

Até aquele momento o plano saia perfeitamente. E assim seguiram adiante.

Quanto mais perto chegavam, mais se podia ouvir o barulho de vozes.

-Parece estar com muitos deles, Harry. -comentou Rony.

-Com certeza. Mais do que esperávamos.

-Mas estamos preparados para tudo.

-Com certeza, Rony.

-Agora, Harry.

Harry então fez um sinal, e todos começaram a lançar feitiços.

Os bruxos que estavam dentro de casa, começaram a sair correndo. Eram bastante.

O duelo começou. A abriga estava acirrada.

-Olha se não é o famoso Potter!- falou um dos bruxos.

-Que bom que se lembra desse rosto. Por que nós vamos acabar com essa reuniãozinha.

-Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

Vários bruxos tentavam aparatar ou fugir. Mas os aurores também eram muitos.

Feitiços eram lançados de tudo o que era lado.

-Estupefaça!- gritou Rony acertando um deles, fazendo-o voar longe, e cair desacordado no chão.

O que Rony não viu é que atrás dele, um lhe apontava a varinha.

-Crucio!

Rony caiu no chão, se contorcendo. A dor era muita.

-Avad...

-Expelliarmus!- gritou Harry. -Rony... Rony... Você esta bem?

Rony respirava pesadamente.

-Estou sim, Harry. -falou Rony tentando enganar a si mesmo.

Harry também não estava nada bem. Podia se ver vários machucados, sua roupa estava rasgada.

Alias, todos se encontravam em estado de dificuldade. O canso e a dor começa a tomar conta de seus corpos. Mas não desistiam.

A luta já durava umas duas horas.

Alguns aurores se encontravam fora de combate.

E alguns dos muitos bruxos foram presos.

Mais umas duas horas se passaram.

E por fim o último bruxo foi pego.

Todos respiraram aliviados.

-Adrian, vá até Azkaban, tem uma equipe pronta esperando notícias.

Fale para vir buscar esses indivíduos. -falou Rony.

-Ok. -Respondeu Adrian, e logo aparatou.

Logo depois, guardas de Azkaban apareceram, e pouco a pouco foram levando os bruxos.

Depois de uns trinta minutos, a tarefa acabou.

E começaram a passar uma vistoria na casa.

Vários objetos de bruxaria das trevas foram apreendidos.

Inclusive algumas coisas relacionadas a Voldemort.

-Só podia ser mesmo. Querem seguir o grande exemplo daquele... –Harry parou de falar. Tentou se acalmar.

-Vem Harry... Vamos embora... Nossa parte já foi feita. -falou Rony, querendo tirar o amigo daquele lugar. Sabia que lembranças de Voldemort ainda faziam muito mal a ele.

Os dois se encaminharam até a porta.

-Vocês terminem tudo. Leve tudo o que tiver de suspeito para ser analisado. -falou Rony.

-Pode deixar. - falou um dos aurores.

Harry e Rony logo aparataram em Hogsmeade, para toma um ar antes de ir pra casa.

-Você ta bem pra ir sozinho?- perguntou Harry assim que chegaram

-Eu estou bem, cara. E você?

-Também.

-Harry, esquece isso. – falou Rony se referindo do fato de que aqueles bruxos estavam indo pelo mesmo caminho de Voldemort.

-Eu vou esquecer. Não tem mais como ele acabar comigo. Por que eu terminei com ele primeiro. E não vai ser umas bestas dessas que vai conseguir.

-É assim que se fala, cara!

-Agora vamos que as meninas já devem ta arrancando os cabelos. - Brincou Harry.

-Até cara!- Falou Rony dando um tapinha nas costas de Harry.

-Até,Rony.

Harry assim como Rony, não tinha se dado conta de todos os machucados que havia sofrido. A dor começa a aflorar no seu corpo.

O que Harry mais queria era chegar em casa.

Assim que chegou, viu tudo escuro. Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto.

Abriu a porta de vagar.

E viu Gina com James do lado, adormecidos.

Mais uma luta e ele estava de volta.

Encaminhou-se para o banheiro para tomar um banho.

Seu corpo doía. Estava muito cansado.

Terminou de tomar seu banho e se enrolou na toalha, deixando seu peitoral a mostra. Encaminhou-se para o quarto e lá viu Gina acordada.

Harry sentou ao seu lado. E suspirou.

-Você está muito machucado. -Falou ela o olhando.

-Nada demais, Gi.

Harry chegou perto de Gina e a beijou delicadamente.

-Ai... -Falou Harry quando Gina apertou mais suas costas.

-Desculpa amor, desculpa. Eu vou buscar uma poção pra você se sentir melhor. E vou fazer uns feitiços pra melhor esses machucados. Já volto.

Gina saiu do quarto, e lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Não suportava ver Harry daquela maneira.

Pegou tudo o que era necessário, e antes de regressar ao quarto enxugou todas as lágrimas.

-Cheguei. - Falou ela.

Harry já estava deitado na cama, apenas com uma bermuda de dormir.

Gina chegou mais perto e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.

Harry a olhou.

-Gina... Você estava chorando?- Perguntou ele vendo os olhos dela vermelhos.

-Não Harry, foi só um cisco que entrou no meu olho. Nada demais. –falou despistando, abaixando a cabeça.

-Gi, não mente para mim. Você estava chorando que eu sei. -falou ele segurando seu rosto.

-Eu não gosto de ver você assim!-exclamou ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Gina... Eu estou bem. -sorriu. -Não gosto de ver você chorando por minha causa.

-Não se preocupa amor. Depois passa.

Gina então começou a fazer os feitiços nos machucados de Harry.

Harry a olhava encantado. Seus cabelos compridos caiam sobre seu rosto. Sua boca se comprimia em sussurros baixos, delicados movimentos com a varinha eram feitos por sua mão.

Depois dos feitiços, Gina, tampou alguns dos ferimentos que estavam mais agravados.

Harry pode sentir o delicado toque das mãos de Gina sobre seu peito, rosto, braços.

E ainda olhava suas delicadas feições.

-Pronto. -falou ela quando terminou. -Agora beba essa porção você vai se sentir melhor.

Harry bebeu a porção e ainda a olhava.

Ela o fascinava.

-Por que você tanto olha para mim?- perguntou sorrindo.

-Você é linda!-falou olhando-a nos olhos.

Gina sorriu pra tudo e voltou a sentar-se do lado de Harry.

Os dois ficaram se olhando.

-Vem, deita aqui comigo. -Harry apontando o seu lado na cama.

Gina logo se deitou ao lado de Harry, e puxou-o para recostar sua cabeça em seu peito.

-E o James?- perguntou ele fazendo carinhos na barriga da esposa.

-Dormindo. - respondeu acariciando seus cabelos.

O silêncio predominou.

-É tão bom ouvir seu coração bater. -Comentou ele depois de um tempo.

Gina sorriu.

Harry levantou a cabeça do colo de Gina, e a puxou para deitar ao seu lado, ficando um de frente pro outro. Gina abraçou e beijou-o..

-Eu queria te ter. - falou rente a sua boca.

-Eu também... Mas... Assim não dá. - falou com um sorriso meia boca,como pedido de desculpa.

-Eu sei. Só me abraça, Harry.

Gina se virou de costas para Harry, e assim ele a abraçou colocando seu rosto no pescoço da esposa. Ele dava beijos delicados, fazendo-a sorrir.

E assim os dois pegaram no sono.

************************************

Rony chegou em casa e estava tudo escuro.

Foi até o quarto, abriu a porta bem devagar. E lá viu Hermione abraçada ao travesseiro que ele costumava dormir.

Para não acordá-la fechou a porta e voltou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá.

Seu corpo doía muito. O cruciatus lhe causara uma dor muito forte, e além dele, também tinha as quedas que levara.

Rony tirou os sapatos, e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

Assim que Rony fechou a porta do quarto, Hermione despertou.

Olhou ao seu redor. Estava à espera de Rony, e adormecera.

Levantou-se e foi ao seu encontro, o vendo na sala.

Hermione assustou com a aparência de Rony. Estava um tanto machucado. Suas roupas rasgadas.

Caminhou até ele, e parou de frente.

-Rony. -chamou baixinho.

Rony na hora abriu os olhos e sorriu como pode.

-Mione!

Mione o olhou com preocupação.

Rony vendo o olhar preocupado de Hermione, falou:

-Eu estou bem.

Hermione chegou mais perto, e sentou-se ao lado de Rony.

-Você está tão machucado, Rony. -falou ela tentando alisar seu rosto.

Mas Rony protestava.

-Ai, Mione.

-Por que você não me chamou?

-Eu não quis te acorda. Tava dormindo tão bonitinha, com o meu travesseiro.

-Bobo!-riu. -Vem tomar um banho, que eu vou cuidar desses machucados.

Rony foi se levantar, e a dor se acentuou mais.

-Está doendo tanto assim?

-Ta.

-Mas o que aconteceu?

-Levei um Cruciatus.

Hermione, o olhou assustada, e engoliu o choro.

-E o que mais?- perguntou o olhando.

-Mais o que?- perguntou desviando do olhar.

-O que mais aconteceu?

-Ma... Mais nada. -gaguejou.

-Rony, eu te conheço.

-Deixa isso pra lá, Mione. Já passou.

Rony continuou a caminhar em direção ao quarto, e Hermione continuou no mesmo lugar.

Rony vendo que ela não o acompanhava, parou de costas pra ela.

-Quase recebi uma Avada Kedrava. Se não fosse o Harry eu não estaria aqui agora.

Assim que terminou de falar, Rony saiu andando em direção ao quarto, para tomar um banho, deixando Hermione estática no mesmo lugar.

Quando Rony saiu do banho, encontrou Hermione sentada na cama o esperando.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e seu rosto marcado de lagrimas.

-Deita aqui. -falou ela sorrindo apontando para a cama.

Rony se deitou, e deixou que Hermione cuidasse de si.

Assim como Gina, Hermione fazia feitiços para que melhorasse os machucados.

Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos.

Rony via as gotas de lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, triste por vê-la daquele jeito. Passou os dedos sobre elas, alisando o rosto de Hermione.

-Não quero que você chore.

-Só a idéia de que eu não poderia mais te ver hoje me dói. -falou tampando alguns dos ferimentos.

-Eu sei, Mione. Na hora eu pensei em você, não queria morrer sem dizer que te amo.

Os dois apenas se olharam. Hermione deu a poção a Rony e ele bebeu.

Hermione guardou tudo, e sentou-se na cama novamente.

Nenhum dos dois falava nada.

Depois de muito tempo assim, num impulso, Rony se jogou no colo de Hermione.

Abraçou-a forte.

Apesar de enfrentar todos os perigos como Auror, Rony tinha medo, medo de algum dia toda aquela vida com Hermione acabasse.

Palavras ali não eram mais necessárias. Rony voltou a deitar na cama e Hermione o acompanhou, deitando-se ao seu lado.

Rony se abraçou a ela.

Hermione podia sentir as lágrimas de Rony molhando seu ombro.

Mas não falou nada, apenas se deixou ser abraçada por aqueles braços.

Mais uma vez ele estava de volta. Mais uma vez, pode ter a certeza de que ele estava ali, do seu lado.

**_N/A: Espero que estejam gostando. Obrigada a todos que comentaram. _**

**_Besos!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AGORA SIM !_**

Logo o dia amanheceu.

Rony e Hermione acordaram e ficaram deitados na cama.

-Você está melhor Rony?

-Estou sim.

-Então eu vou trabalhar e você trate de ficar em casa. Você não vai trabalhar hoje.

-Mas Mione... Eu já estou ótimo. Não quero ficar em casa.

-Rony não discute comigo, você vai ficar aqui e me esperar chegar. E se eu souber que você foi pro Ministério... -falou ameaçando-o.

-Que foi? Vai estuporar um Auror?- perguntou debochado.

-Não meu amor... Claro que não... Mas o sofá está ali... Acho que ele gostou muito de te ter como companhia!- exclamou ela.

-Você não teria coragem!- falou desacreditando.

-Experimenta então. -gritou ela do banheiro.

Quando Hermione já estava pronta pra sair, encontrou Rony na cama com cara emburrada.

-Não faça essa cara é para o seu bem, Ronald.

-Aff. -bufou.

-Tchauzinho amor.

Rony nem respondeu.

Duas semanas se passaram.

Harry e Rony já estavam mais que perfeitos, e retornaram ao trabalho.

A carga de trabalho era cada vez maior para Hermione.

-Ai, estou tão cansada, Rony!-falou ela quando chegou em casa, de mais um dia de trabalho árduo.

-Mione, você está trabalhando muito. Está até pálida.

-Eu preciso deitar. -falou se encaminhando meio zonza para o quarto.

-Vem que eu te ajudo, Mione.

Mione se apoio em Rony e deitou-se na cama.

-Estou ficando preocupado com você, Mione.

-Não é nada demais, Rony. É só cansaço.

-Qual foi a última vez que você comeu alguma coisa?

-Acho que foi um lanche de manhã.

-Mione! Você não pode ficar esse tempo todo sem comer! Por isso você está assim. Depois fala que eu como demais.

Hermione riu.

-Mas você come pra você e para mim!- brincou.

-Toma um banho que eu vou buscar o jantar pra você.

-E quem fez o jantar? Eu não fui... Claro...

-Eu, oras! Quem mais?

-Rony, Rony... Você está virando um ruivo de mil e uma utilidades. Com quem você está aprendendo a cozinhar?

-Com mamãe e com Gina. Já que você chega tarde, depois do trabalho, eu vou pra lá.

-Depois eu vou agradecer a elas por isso!-exclamou indo para o banheiro.

-Mas não acostuma, esse negócio de ficar fazendo comida cansa muito e é coisa de mulher.

-Eu posso me cansar e você não? E como assim coisa de mulher?- perguntou indignada.

-As mulheres já nasceram pra isso, Mione.

-Como você é machista, Rony!

-Não é machismo Mione, é questão de honra à minha sexualidade. Imagina se os gêmeos descobrem que eu ando fazendo comida!-pensou assustado. -Nunca... Eles não podem saber.

-Aff... Rony cala a boca por que essa sua conversa está me deixando mais enjoada. Vou tomar meu banho.

Hermione foi tomar seu banho deixando Rony, em seus pensamentos.

Hermione depois do banho jantou com a companhia de Rony. Sua comida estava realmente maravilhosa.

-Você está melhor? –perguntou quando já estavam de volta ao quarto.

-Estou sim. Mas agora eu vou dormir estou muito cansada, Rony.

Hermione se ajeitou na cama. Seus olhos se fechavam instantaneamente.

-Boa noite, Mione. -falou Rony se acomodando ao seu lado.

-Noite. -respondeu caindo no sono.

No dia seguinte, por um milagre, Rony foi o primeiro a acordar.

Estranhou o fato de Hermione ainda estar dormindo. Ela sempre era a primeira a acordar.

-Mione... Mione...

-Hummm... -resmungou ela.

-Mione, acorda. Já são oito horas.

Hermione deu um pulo da cama.

-Como assim oito horas, Rony?

-Oito horas, Mione.

-Nossa eu dormi muito. Tinha que ir mais cedo pro trabalho. -parou e olhou para Rony.

-Por que você não me acordou, Ronald?-perguntou irritada.

-Mas Mione, foi isso o que eu fiz!

-Mas podia ter acordado mais cedo! Nem para isso você serve!

-Mas, Mione... É você que sempre acorda primeiro. -falou se justificando.

-Não importa, Ronald. Um dia... Um dia se quer você não pode acordar mais cedo?!-Hermione ficava cada vez mais irritada.

-Ta achando ruim? Arranja outro marido então!- falou ele começando a se irritar.

-Acho que eu já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. –falou e foi tomar um banho.

Hermione arrumava-se apressada. Estava muito atrasada e ainda tinha discutido com Rony.

-Ele me irrita!- falou sozinha.

Depois de pronta pegou a bolsa e saiu correndo de casa, sem comer nada.

Rony continuava irritado com Hermione. Tomou um banho e foi pro trabalho.

Mais a noite, quando os dois se encontraram em casa, nenhuma das partes tentaram alguma comunicação.

A única coisa que Rony disse foi:

-Eu fiz a comida.

-Ok. - foi a resposta da morena.

Hermione sentia o sono bater cada vez mais forte. Antes que dormisse em pé, foi para a cozinha e jantou, já que havia comido apenas um lanche durante o dia.

Depois de jantar, escovou os dentes e antes de deitar na cama, colocou o relógio para desperta no horário certo. Teve receio de não acordar cedo devido o cansaço.

No dia seguinte, Rony e Hermione ainda não se falavam. Eram muito teimosos.

Como tinha colocado o relógio para despertar, Hermione se aprontou normalmente, e foi tomar o café.

Rony apenas a olhava.

_Ela que está errada, ela que peça desculpas! –pensou._

Assim os dois saíram para trabalhar sem falar uma palavra.

Durante o trabalho Hermione correu para o banheiro, e tudo o que tinha comido no café, botou pra fora.

Depois disso nada mais parava no estômago.

-Hermione você não está bem. Trabalha muito. Chega cedo e vai embora depois do expediente. Vai pra casa. -falou Sarah, sua secretária.

-Não Sarah, eu tenho que terminar de ler esses relatórios. - falava ela mal se agüentando em pé.

-Hermione você mal esta se agüentando em pé! Não tem condições! E você já tem trabalho adiantado. Um dia só não vai fazer falta.

-Não Sarah eu estou bem. -falou sentando-se0 e começou a ler.

Sarah saiu da sala. Em sua mesa, pegou um pedaço de papel e escrever algo. Um aviãozinho se formou. Era um memorando.

********************************

Enquanto isso Rony e Harry estavam na sala que dividiam, e Rony comentava com Harry sobre o acontecido entre ele e Hermione.

-Rony enquanto alguma coisa não acontecer, você e a Mione não vão voltar a se falar. Vocês são muito orgulhosos e teimosos. Sempre foi assim e sempre será. –argumentou o moreno.

-Mas Harry ela que tem que vir conversa comigo! Eu não fiz nada pra ela brigar comigo.

Harry só ria da cara do amigo. Essas intrigas entre os dois eram exatamente como antigamente.

De repente um aviãozinho entra na sala e vai em direção a Rony.

-Um memorando para mim? De quem será?

-Abre. -falou Harry.

Rony então abriu o papel e leu:

_Senhor Weasley, _

_Informo-lhe que a Sra. Weasley , não está muito bem. Falei para ela ir embora, mas ela não larga o trabalho. Achei melhor falar com o senhor para convencê-la._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Sarah. _

-E então Rony, de quem é?

-É da Sarah, secretária da Mione. Ela falou que ela não está muito bem, e a Mione, obviamente, não quer ir embora.

-Típico de Hermione Granger. - falou Harry rindo.

-Harry eu vou lá. Vou ver se faço aquela cabeça dura ir embora pra casa. Não volto mais hoje.

-Ta ok. Agora você sabe repetir o que eu disse agora a pouco?- perguntou com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Não, o que?

-Que enquanto alguma coisa não acontecer, você e a Mione não voltariam a se falar.

Rony riu.

-Você nos conhece melhor do que nós mesmos, Harry!

- Eu sei disso!-riu.

-Idiota. - respondeu Rony saindo da sala.

-Esses dois... – Harry falou consigo mesmo.

Rony foi até o andar de Hermione, e do lado da sala encontrou Sarah.

-Oi Sarah.

-Oi .

-Como que está a Mione?

-Eu estou achando ela muito cansada Senhor. Não para um minuto aqui no Ministério.

Eu vi quando ele foi ao banheiro, botou tudo pra fora do café-da-manhã. E não comeu mais nada depois.

-Muito obrigado por avisar Sarah, você fez certo. Agora vou lá falar com ela.

-Não a de que Senhor.

Rony então se encaminhou para a sala de Hermione.

Abriu a porta, e viu-a de cabeça baixa na mesa.

-Mione?- chamou baixinho.

Hermione levantou a cabeça, assustada.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim te buscar!

-Buscar para que?

-Para te levar pra casa.

-Eu não vou pra casa agora!

-Vai sim!

-E quem é que vai me obrigar?-perguntou sarcástica.

-Eu!- respondeu sorrindo.

-Ha... Ha. Ha. Faça-me rir, Ronald.

-Eu não estou brincando, Hermione. -falou sério.

-E eu posso saber o motivo pelo qual você quer me levar para casa?

-Sarah me falou que você não estava bem. Botou tudo do café pra fora no banheiro.

-Sarah fofoqueira. –resmungou aborrecida.

-Ela não é fofoqueira. Está preocupada com você e fez o certo. Agora vamos.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Tenho muita coisa para fazer. E, aliás, eu já estou ótima.

-Você ficar passando mal e não comer nada, isso é estar bem? Olha pra você Hermione!

-O que tem eu?

-Seu olho ta fechando sozinho, você está pálida.

-Ronald, não enche... -falou se virando de costas para Rony. A tontura estava voltando.

-Encho sim!

-Ron... -Hermione nem terminou de falar e correu para o banheiro.

Rony foi atrás dela.

-Sr. Weasley, esse é o banheiro feminino. -gritou Sarah.

Rony nem deu ouvidos, foi entrando no banheiro, que por sorte, só Hermione se encontrava nele.

Hermione, não tinha mais o que botar pra fora.

-Hermione o que você tem?- Perguntou Rony preocupado.

-Não sei, Rony. –respondeu chorando.

Hermione se deixou sentar no chão. Realmente estava muito mal.

Ela o olhou.

-Me leva pra casa?-pediu se rendendo.

-Agora você que ir, é?!- perguntou rindo.

-Rony... -choramingou.

-Vamos...

Rony ajudou-a a levantar. Hermione lavou a boca, e os dois saíram do banheiro.

-Sarah, vou leva Hermione pra casa. E amanhã ela não vem.

-Mas... – Hermione tentou protestar.

-Mais nada Mione, amanhã você não vem.

Hermione fechou a cara. Mas escutou Rony. Afinal não esta nada bem.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Hermione foi direto tomar um banho e deitou na cama.

Rony preparava um lanche para ela comer.

-Mione trouxe um lanche pra você!

Hermione já estava deita, toda encolhida de baixo do cobertor.

-Rony, não vou comer. Nada para no meu estômago.

-Você não pode ficar sem comer. Faz uma forcinha.

Hermione contra sua vontade comeu.

O lanche descia com muita dificuldade. Mas apesar do enjôo, estava realmente com fome.

-Agora você vai fica ai deitadinha descansando.

-Fica comigo?- pediu toda carinhosa.

Rony sorriu com o pedido de Hermione.

-Vou tomar um banho e já venho. - Rony foi até ela e lhe deu um selinho.

-Te amo.

-Mas não era isso que parecia ontem. - falou ele rindo.

-Esquece isso, Rony. –riu e tacou um travesseiro em seu rosto.

Rony tomou um banho, vestiu uma calça larguinha, deixando o peitoral a mostra.

Deitou-se com Hermione na cama e abraçou.

-Como se sente?

-Um pouco enjoada.

-Acho melhor nós irmos ao St. Mungus ou no tal do mecude.

-Rony,não é mecude, é médico. Até hoje você não aprendeu? –falou carinhosa.

-Ai Mione, é muita coisa!

Hermione só ria. De repente, levantou correndo da cama e foi direto para o banheiro.

E todo o lanche se foi.

Hermione estava tão fraca, que Rony carregou-a no colo e levou-a de volta ao quarto.

Assim, Hermione se aconchegou no colo de Rony e dormiu.

O restinho da semana Hermione passou em casa. Não se sentia bem. Os enjôos eram muitos.

Já estava pensando em seguir o conselho de Rony, e ir a um médico.

Hermione estava na cama quando a campainha toca.

-Oi, Mione.

-Gina, que surpresa. -falou cumprimentando a amiga.

-Nossa você está com uma cara horrível.

-Me animou muito, Gina!-falou sarcástica. Gina riu.

-Harry me falou que você não está bem.

-Pois é eu achei que ia passar, mas até agora nada. -falou se encaminhando até a cama novamente.

- Você tem que olhar isso, Mione. – Gina estava realmente preocupada.

-Rony fala isso todos os dias!-riu.

-E cadê ele?

-Foi trabalhar.

-Ele tinha que estar aqui com você.

-Bom... Bem que ele queria... Mas eu não deixei. Afinal, não deve ser nada grave.

-Meu irmãozinho saiu um marido melhor que a encomenda, hein!

-O Rony é tudo pra mim!- falou com os olhos brilhando.

Gina sorriu para amiga. Sabia exatamente o que ela sentia.

-Nossa Gina. Que cheiro é esse?-perguntou tampando o nariz.

-Que cheiro Mione? Não estou sentindo nada.

Hermione saiu aguçando o olfato. Até que chegou em Gina.

-Ai Gina... É você!

-Eu? Como assim eu? Eu sempre usei esse perfume, Mione. E eu não estou fedida.

-A não sei de nada. Só sei que esse cheiro esta me enjoando.

-Mas... -Gina refletiu e parou de falar. Um sorriso começou a brotar em seus lábios.

-Gina vai mais pra trás.

-Ok... Ok... Mione?...

-Sim?!

-O que você está sentindo nesses dias que você está passando mal?

-Muito enjôo, e estou com muito sono.

-Hummm... -falou com um sorriso.

-Hummm o que? E porque você está rindo?

-Mione, você nem desconfia sobre o que você tem?

-Não. O que poderia ser?

-Tenho quase certeza que você está... GRÁVIDA!

Aquela notícia foi como uma bomba para Hermione.

Mal ela escutou e do jeito que estava na cama, desmaiou.

-Hermione, Hermione... Acorda... -chamava Gina.

Hermione aos poucos abriu os olhos. Fez uma careta e correu para o banheiro.

-Eu não agüento mais vomitar!- falou retornando ao quarto.

-Mione, você ainda tem dúvidas do que eu te falei?

-Você acha mesmo, Gina?

-Tenho quase certeza.

Hermione sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Tudo o que ela mais queria era um filho. E será que agora esse sonho se realizaria?

Hermione passou a mão pela barriga, alisando-a.

-Já sei o que vou fazer!

-O que?

-Vou comprar um teste de gravidez de farmácia!

-Um o que?

-Teste de gravidez de farmácia.

-O que é uma farmecia?

-Não é fermecia é farmácia. Você conhece uma Gina. É onde nós compramos medicamentos, curativos, essas coisas.

-A sim, agora me lembrei. Mas esse teste presta mesmo?

-97 a 99% de eficácia.

-Então se é assim... FAZ LOGO MIONE. – Gritou a ruiva, o que assustou Hermione.

-Gina, assim você me mata.

-Ai Mione quero saber se vou ter um sobrinho ou uma sobrinha!-falou pulando na cama.

-Diz o Rony que vai ser menina. Você sabe.

-Sim, sim... Mais a certeza só vai vir mais tarde... Então liga logo pra essa tal de fermicea, que eu estou curiosa.

-Gina é farmácia!- falou rindo.

-É tudo a mesma coisa!

Pela insistência de Gina, Hermione ligou para a farmácia, encomendando dez testes de gravidez, cada um de uma marca.

-Nossa que exagero Mione, pra que dez!?

-Não é exagero Gina, é precaução.

Uns 15 minutos passaram, e o entregador chegou.

Hermione começou a desembalar todos os testes, com a ajuda de Gina.

-Aqui diz que o melhor é fazer o teste com a primeira urina do dia. Você já fez xixi hoje?

-Não. Eu acordei na hora que você chegou. E se bem que to com a bexiga cheia.

-Então ótimo. Agora vai logo.

Hermione saiu para o banheiro, com todos os testes.

Passado uns dez minutos saiu com todos eles.

-Bom agora nós esperamos!-falou Gina.

Hermione torcia as mãos de nervoso. Sua aflição era visível. Não olhava para os testes não queria ver.

-Bom esse já está pronto. - falou Gina pegando um deles.

-E...

-E... De acordo com o que diz aqui... Você... ESTÁ GRAVIDAAAAAA MIONEEEEEE. -gritou Gina.

Hermione a olhou. Sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

-Gina eu não acredito! Meu Deus... Grávida, eu grávida. –falava em pura emoção.

Gina foi conferir os outros testes. E todos deram positivos.

As duas pulavam de felicidade. Pareciam crianças.

-Nossa quando o Rony souber... -falou Hermione com os olhos brilhando.

-Ele vai ficar muito feliz. -comentou Gina.

As duas ficaram a tarde toda juntas, fizeram almoço, conversaram, riram. E logo mais à tardinha, Gina foi embora, deixando Hermione sozinha.

Hermione se encaminhou para o quarto. Pegou uma caixinha dentro do guarda-roupa, e sentou-se na cama.

Abriu-a, e dentro, pode ver o lindo sapatinho que Rony havia dado de presente, juntou a pulseirinha.

-Oi minha pequena! Será que você vai ser a menininha que o papai tanto quer? Mesmo se não for a mamãe já te ama muito. –falava Hermione com a própria barriga, que ainda era lisinha, mas que daqui a algum tempo iria crescer muito. Pelo menos era isso que ela esperava.

Rony chegou em casa, foi andando até o quarto, e ouviu Hermione falar com alguém.

-Mione cheguei!-exclamou ele adentrando no quarto.

-RONY!-exclamou Hermione e correu ao seu encontro. Beijou-o com vontade.

Depois do beijou os dois estavam ofegantes.

-Uau... Que recepção.

-Deixa de ser bobo, Rony. - falou ela rindo.

-Com quem você tava falando?

-Eu? Com ninguém!

-Escutei você falando.

-Aaa... Sim... Estava falando sozinha.

-Você não está ficando doida, não né, Mione?- perguntou preocupado.

-Rony, deixa de ser idiota.

Rony foi tomar banho e Hermione ligou pra Gina.

-Gina, sou eu Mione.

-Aiiiiiiiiii Mione me conta. Você contou pro Rony? E ai como ele ficou? O que ele falou?

-Gina para... Deixa eu falar...apressada.-riu.

-Fala logo então. –Estava muito curiosa.

-Eu não falei com ele ainda.

-E por que não?

-Quero ter certeza de que estou realmente grávida.

-Mais certeza, do que aqueles testes, impossível!

-Mesmo assim...

- E você vai ao St. Mungus ou no hospital dos trouxas?

-Rony sempre quis que eu fosse ao médico, ele tem muita curiosidade de saber como funciona tudo. -falou rindo.

Gina gargalhou do outro lado.

-Vai ser muito hilário. E como que funciona? Você vai fazer mais teste daqueles?

-Não, não... Esse eu tenho que tirar sangue.

-Tirar sangue? Mione você ta doida?! Como assim tirar sangue?Merlin!-exclamou ssustada. Hermione só ria.

-Gina relaxa isso é normal no mundo trouxa. É difícil explicar. Vem comigo amanhã e você vai ver!

-Eu ir com você?

-É Gina... Eu não quero ir sozinha. E se eu não tiver grávida. Se tudo foi um erro dos testes?!

-Hermione para... Você mesmo disse que a eficácia é de 99%.

-Eu sei! Mas você vem comigo ou não?

-Eu vou com você, Mione, só estou com medo desse negócio de tirar sangue.

-Não precisa ter medo. É tudo bem simples.

-Ok. Então a gente se vê amanhã dez horas ai na sua casa tudo bem?

-Ok. Até amanhã então.

-Até.

As duas despediram e Hermione deitou novamente.

No dia seguinte as duas já se encontravam no laboratório fazendo o exame.

Gina ficou muito assustada com o método trouxa. Sempre tentava argumentar, e até tirar o médico de perto de Hermione, fazendo-a rir da cena.

-Gina, pelas babas de Merlin se acalma. Isso não dói nada. –cochichou com a ruiva.

-Mas Mione ele está te furando.

-Gina isso é comum no mundo trouxa. Relaxa. E olha já acabou.

-Aff... vocês são muito estranhos. Furar a pessoa pra saber se está grávida. Onde já se viu isso!

-Com o tempo você acostuma. -falou rindo.

-Nunca. Mas nunquinha que eu vou deixar essas pessoas me furar. Você viu o tamanho da agulha, era enormeeeeeeeee!

Hermione só ria do exagero da amiga. Se ela era assim, imaginava Rony. Ia ser uma confusão.

-A senhora prefere buscar o exame, ou que entreguemos?-perguntou a atendente.

-Prefiro que entregue.

-A senhora só ira receber o resultado na terça-feira na parte da manhã.

Hermione então passou todos os dados necessários para a entrega do exame.

E assim as duas foram pra casa.

Hermione passou os dias de espera muito ansiosa.

Rony, sempre ficava em sua cola. Queria por que queria que Hermione visitasse o tal do médico, que ele era doido para saber como funcionava.

Ela, sempre arranjava desculpas. Afinal teria que esperar o resultado do exame. Só iria contar a Rony, quando chegasse o resultado.

Em fim, terça-feira chegou.

Hermione iria para o trabalho mais tarde.

Rony se despediu dela e se foi, deixando-a sozinha.

Hermione andava pela casa inquieta, torcendo as mãos. Sentava, levantava e tornava a sentar.

Até que depois de um tempo que para Hermione foi uma eternidade, o exame chegou.

Hermione buscou-o na portaria, e voltou para o apartamento.

A ansiedade era muita, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo.

Querendo acabar logo com aquilo Hermione abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

Seus olhos iam e viam, com muita rapidez.

Até que largou o papel no sofá, e olhou para o nada.

-Po... Positivo... Grávida meu Deus... -falava emocionada.

Hermione alisou sua barriga. Ficou ali imaginando seu futuro de mãe. Era tudo o que ela mais queria.

Hermione então, acordando de seu transe, se levantou pegou a bolsa e foi para o trabalho radiante.

-Bom dia Sarah. -cumprimentou quando chegou.

-Bom dia Senhora!

-Lindo dia não?-perguntou radiante.

-Com certeza. A senhora está tão feliz hoje, da até gosto de ver.

-Pois é. Descobri o que eu tinha!

-Mas... Não entendo... A senhora estava tão mal esses dias... Como isso pode ser uma coisa boa para sorrir desse jeito?

-Eu estou grávida, Sarah!

-Mas isso é maravilhoso! Parabéns senhora!

-Sarah me faça um favor não me chame de senhora me chame de Hermione, certo?- falou sorrindo.

-Certo Hermione. -sorriu.

Hermione teve um dos dias de trabalho mais felizes de sua vida.

Trabalhava com gosto, não que, trabalhava de má vontade nos outros dias. Mas hoje era especial, se sentia diferente.

E por esse motivo, resolveu ir embora mais cedo.

Queria se preparar para dar a notícia a Rony.

Chegando em casa, tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa fresquinha.

Comeu alguma coisa, já que estava morrendo de fome, e seu estômago melhorara um pouco.

Depois, Hermione foi para o quarto. Encostou-se à cama, e pegou a caixinha, dentro da gavetinha, que tinha o sapatinho.

Ficou ali admirando, imaginando os pesinhos do bebê dentro daquele pequeno sapato.

Acabou por sentir o sono a dominar e adormeceu.

Rony estava tendo um dia calmo de trabalho. Então resolveu ir ver como estava Hermione.

-Olá Sarah!-cumprimentou-a.

-Olá senhor Weasley!

-Vou visitar Hermione. -falou já se encaminhando para a porta.

-Senhor, ela não está.

-Como não está?

-Foi embora mais cedo hoje.

-Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? Ela passou mal de novo? Por que ela não me avisou. -falava sem parar, não dando tempo de Sarah se pronunciar. -Vou atrás dela. Muito obrigada Sarah.

-Mas senhor!-tentou chamar, mas era tarde demais. Rony já tinha saído correndo.

Mais tarde, Hermione acordou com uma vontade enorme de ir ao banheiro.

Depois de aliviar a bexiga, foi à cozinha beber um copo de água.

Estava ansiosa a espera de Rony. Mas faltava muito para ele chegar.

Voltou para o quarto e começou a conversar com a sua barriga.

-Seu papai vai demorar ainda meu amor. Mamãe já está com saudades dele. Sabia que ele é lindo, ruivo, forte. Rsrsrsrsr... Ele é bobo às vezes, idiota, mas a mamãe o ama. E vai ser o papai mais lindo do mundo.

Rony saiu apressado do serviço, e logo chegou em casa.

Abriu a porta e correu para o quarto. Quando escutou a voz de Hermione parou na porta.

Viu-a falando com sua barriga.

_Mas por que a Mione está falando com a barriga dela? Merlin! Será? –pensou alarmado._

Rony então escutou tudo o que Hermione falava. Sentiu uma emoção muito forte.

Hermione então levantou a mirada e viu Rony, parado na porta, com uma feição de surpresa e felicidade ao mesmo tempo.

-O papai chegou bebê!-falou Hermione brincando com os sapatinhos na barriga. Já podia se ver lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

Rony continuava estático no mesmo lugar. Sua ficha não caia.

-Xiii o papai é bobão, não falei! Ao invés de vim aqui, fica com cara de idiota parado na porta!

Rony acordando de seu transe foi até Hermione e deu-lhe um beijo colante, deixando-os tontos.

-Mione... Voc... Você ta...

-Sim Rony! Grávida!-falou ela o abraçando.

-Isso é maravilhoso, Mione!-falou muito sorridente, podia-se ver lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, mas ele despistara. Hermione viu aquilo e sorriu. Percebera o quanto Rony ficara feliz.

-Essa é a explicação dos meus enjôos. Não tinha pensando nisso. Não queria criar expectativas. Mas agora. Ta aqui. A nossa pequena Rony. –Falava entre as lágrimas.

-Eu te amo, Mione!

Os dois se beijaram com gana. Hermione o puxou e ele caiu em cima dela na cama.

Hermione se encontrava mais sensível às caricias de Rony. Bastava um toque e se derretia toda.

Só pelos beijos de Hermione, Rony sabia quando ela queria algo a mais.

Tinha alguns dias, que não sentia Hermione por completo, pelo mal estar da esposa.

Mas agora, não ia esperar mais.

Hermione já tirava a camisa de Rony com pressa. Fazia carinhos em seu peitoral definido, fazendo Rony gemer em seu ouvido.

Rony passava suas mãos nas pernas de Hermione subindo pelas coxas, ás apertando.

Hermione gemia baixinho, o desejo era muito.

-Eu te amo, Mione... -falou ele com sua voz rouca em seu ouvido.

Hermione sorria entre suspiros. Sentia uma mistura de sentimentos.

Rony tirou a blusinha de Hermione deixando-a apenas de soutien.

Admirou aqueles seios, que tanto gostava de beijar.

Voltou a beijá-la com desejo. Postou uma das mãos em um dos seios de Hermione, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro mais alto.

Até que Rony parou tudo. Levantou o corpo e a olhou.

Hermione fez uma cara de interrogação.

-O... O... Q... Que f... Foi... Rony?-perguntou ofegante.

-Mi... É... T... Tão... Est... Estranho...

-O que é estranho Rony?

-Bem... Agora o bebê está ai dentro... Então... É... -falava desconcertado.

-E o que tem isso, Rony?-Hermione começou a ficar irritada.

-Ahhh, Mione... E se ele sentir? E se cutucar lá?-estava vermelho de vergonha.

-Ronald Weasley eu não acredito que você está falando isso!-falou muito irritada.

-Mione, vai saber... E se machucar o bebê?-perguntou confuso e preocupado.

-Ronald... Não tem nada a ver! Não tem como isso acontecer!-falava tentando se acalmar.

-Mas Mione...

-Tudo bem Rony, se você não quer, eu entendo... Mas só quero ver se você vai agüentar ficar NOVE MESES sem... Isso, fora o resguardo... E ai de você se procurar outra...

Rony a olhou assustado. Nove meses são muita coisa.

-Se bem que pensando direitinho, acho que você tem razão. Não deve fazer mal algum. -Rony mal acabou de falar e voltou a beijar Hermione.

Hermione estava mais que apressada, postou as mãos no fecho da calça de Rony abrindo-o. Desceu um pouco as calças e apertou as partes de trás de Rony.

-Por que você sempre faz isso?- perguntou com a voz rouca e sexy.

-Adoro esse seu bumbum sexy!-respondeu mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Rony sentiu a excitação mais forte. Tirou o soutien de Hermione, e atacou seus seios, fazendo-a ir à loucura.

Hermione agarrava seus cabelos com força e arranhava suas costas.

Rony terminou de tirar a calça, e com a ajuda de Hermione, tirou sua boxer branca.

Hermione suspirou profundamente, quando sentiu o membro de Rony roçar na sua intimidade.

Rony fazia movimentos como se estivesse em pleno ato.

-Ron... Não me tortura... Eu quero você!-falou fazendo Rony sorrir.

Rony então desceu as mãos para a calcinha de Hermione, a única peça que separava a união de seus corpos.

E então, a penetrou devagar. Os movimentos eram leves. Mas Hermione não estava satisfeita. Queria mais de Rony, e assim ele acelerou os movimentos.

Os corpos grudavam, de suor. As respirações eram pesadas. Gemidos eram dados.

-Eu... Te amo...-falou Rony pausadamente, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Eu também... Rony... Você... Me deu...o presente mais ....lindo do mundo....-falou emocionada, com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

Rony a beijou, e com mais alguns movimentos o clímax chegou.

Os dois deitaram um de frente para o outro.

Rony alisava a barriga de Hermione, com um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione sentia os carinhos de Rony, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-Eu te amo sabia?

-Eu te amo mais!-falou ele.

-Acho bom mesmo!- riu.

-Mas agora eu tenho duas mulheres na minha vida!

-Como assim duas?

-Você e a Rose... Quem mais seria, Mione?- perguntou rindo.

-Ai Rony assim você me assusta!

-Deixa de ser boba, Mione.

Os dois ficaram a noite conversando. Faziam planos, discutiam... Típico do casal Rony e Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Casa nova**_

A semana foi passando e o casal era só sorriso. Rony tratava Hermione com muito carinho, coisa que ela não imaginava. Adorava os mimos de Rony, com certo exagero às vezes, mas nada que uma conversa não resolvesse.

Esse comecinho estava sendo difícil para Hermione. Os enjoos eram muitos, o sono era constante, até do perfume de Rony ela enjoou.

Na sexta-feira à noite, os dois já estavam em casa. Assistiam TV, deitados na cama, mas nem prestavam atenção no que passava.

Rony alisava a barriga de Hermione, agora tendo esse ato como sua mais nova mania. Toda vez que a via, instantaneamente sua mão já ia para a barriga da morena. Ela simplesmente adorava isso, sentia a ligação entre pai e filha. Como ele sempre falava, ali estava a pequena deles.

Hermione fechou os olhos.

-Já está com sono, amor? –Rony perguntou.

-Estou.

-Encosta aqui para você dormir.

Hermione encostou-se ao peito de Rony, se aninhando igual a um bebe indefeso. Rony alisava seus cabelos. E assim os dois adormeceram.

No dia seguinte, estavam prontos para ir a Toca, contar a grande novidade.

Hermione preferiu ir de carro, devido aos enjôos, achou que aparatação, ou lareira, não seria muito bom.

Quando chegaram, como sempre, foram muito bem recebidos.

Afinal, era em apenas alguns finais de semana que se via a família parcialmente reunida, porque Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, não moram em Londres.

Molly, Gina, Hermione, Melannie e Vivianne foram para a cozinha terminar o almoço, enquanto os homens ficaram na sala conversando.

Quando o almoço fora anunciado, antes de todos se servirem, Rony se pronunciou.

-Pessoal, antes de tudo eu gostaria de contar uma novidade.

-Xiiii... Lá vem uma bomba de bosta!- falou Fred.

-Quieto Jorge, deixa seu irmão falar. -exclamou Molly.

-Eu sou o Fred!

-Fale meu filho. -falou Arthur.

-Bem... É que... Eu e Mione... Hummmm... Vamos ter um filho!-falou ele sorridente.

-Meu Deus... Outro Weasley!-exclamou Arthur. - Parabéns meu filho, fico muito feliz!-abraçou o filho e Hermione.

-Obrigada papai!

-Obrigada Arthur!-Hermione agradeceu sorrindo.

-Meu Roniquinho!-falou Molly muito feliz. -Que felicidade, outro neto... -sufocava o filho em um abraço.

-Mamãe... -chamava ele, mas ela não ouvia. –Mamãe, a senhora está me sufocando. -Molly nem dava ouvidos ao que Rony falava.

-Hermione querida!-falou a matriarca a puxando para um abraço caloroso. -Que felicidade! Parabéns! Mais um Weasley!- falava ela entre lágrimas.

-Obrigada Molly.

-Uffa... Você conseguiu, hein Hermione! Tirou todas as energias do nosso Roniquinho... Mas no final deu tudo certo. -falou Fred.

-Deixa de ser bobo Fred. –Hermione falou rindo.

-Mas ele teve uma ajudinha... Emprestei um livro muito bom pra ele!-falou Gina.

-Que livro, Gina?- perguntou Jorge.

-Kamasutra. –respondeu rindo.

-Que livro é esse?-perguntou Fred confuso.

-Ele ensina umas... -Gina foi cortada por Rony que tampou sua boca. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas de vergonha.

-Gina, cala a boca!

-Ronald me larga!- se desvencilhando dele. -Por que você não quer que eu conte o seu segredinho?!

-Você não me emprestou o livro, isso era só uma mentira pra despistar a Hermione, lembra?- falou ele irritado.

-Haaaaaaaa... Mas eu vi você dando uma folheada nele, Rony!- falou ela caindo na gargalhada.

Rony a olhou de cara emburrada. Estava morrendo de vergonha.

-Amor, deixa o Rony quieto!-falou Harry puxando Gina.

-Vem amor, não liga para o que a Gina fala. – Hermione disse segurando o riso.

-Você está rindo, né... Não estou achando graça nenhuma. -falou emburrado sentando-se a mesa.

-Gina, você ainda não nos contou que livro é esse!-argumentou Fred.

-Depois eu te conto, Fred. - Gina deu uma piscadinha para o irmão.

As pessoas na mesa só riam da discussão dos irmãos.

Pareciam crianças, brigando por causa de doce.

A tarde foi passando com alegria. Brindaram a vinda de mais um Weasley à família e discutiam sobre o sexo do bebê. Divertiram-se muito.

No dia seguinte Rony e Hermione foram até a casa dos pais da mesma, para, também, contar a novidade.

Chegando a casa dos Granger, Paul e Marre, ficaram muito felizes pela visita.

Simplesmente adoravam a família Weasley, e tinham muito gosto que Hermione tivesse se casado com Rony.

-Mamãe, temos uma notícia para dar!-falou Hermione sorridente.

Sabia que a mãe ia adorar a notícia, pelo fato de ela e seu pai perguntarem sempre quando viria um netinho.

-Estou ficando curiosa, minha filha!

-Eu estou grávida!

Marre, olhou para a filha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não tem notícia melhor que essa!-Marre abraçou a filha. As duas choravam juntas.

-Mulheres... -falou Paul. Rony sorriu.

-Parabéns, Rony. Cuide bem da minha filha. –falou sorridente.

-Pode deixar Paul, nela eu estou de olho.

A tarde de domingo também passou rápida.

Como Hermione queria ir ao médico trouxa, sua mãe passou o endereço do mesmo obstetra que fez seu pré-natal.

No dia seguinte de manhã, Hermione marcou sua primeira consulta para quarta-feira na parte da manhã.

Rony estava adorando a idéia de visitar um médico. Hermione ria do marido. Parecia uma criança.

Quarta-feira chegou. Rony e Hermione estavam muito ansiosos.

Avisaram no trabalho que iam chegar mais tarde.

Quando deram oito horas, eles pegaram o carro e se foram.

Chegando ao consultório, Rony olhava tudo abobado.

Hermione então foi até a secretaria.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia senhora!

-Eu tenho uma consulta marcada com o doutor Aristides.

-Qual seu nome? –perguntou a secretária muito educada.

-Hermione Jane Granger Weasley.

Hermione então deu seus dados à secretária para que ela pudesse preencher os papeis.

-A senhora pode se sentar e aguardar, ele está com uma paciente, mas não vai demorar.

-Muito obrigada.

Hermione voltou e sentou-se ao lado de Rony.

-Isso tudo é tão diferente!O que é aquilo?- Rony perguntou apontando pra alguma coisa pendurada na parede.

-Aquilo é um ventilador. Serve pra fazer vento. Por exemplo, quando está muito calor, o tempo abafado, é só ligar esse aparelho que vai ter mais vento, via ficar mais fresco.

O tempo que os dois ficaram ali, Rony perguntava o que era tudo ao seu redor. Hermione achava linda a curiosidade dele. A cara que ele fazia era de uma criança descobrindo algo muito importante.

-Por que você está me olhando assim?- perguntou ele.

-Você é tão fofo Rony... Você é o ruivo mais lindo do mundo!-respondeu ela toda apaixonada. Rony sorriu pra ela e se sobressaltaram com o chamado.

-Hermione Granger.

Hermione levantou de um salto, junto com Rony, e os dois se encaminharam até a sala.

-Hermione! Quanto tempo não a vejo!-cumprimentou Doutor Aristides.

-Oi Doutor!Muito tempo mesmo! –falou sorridente.

-Lembro-me quando sua mãe me visitava com você ainda pequena. E agora está aqui... Nossa futura mamãe!

Hermione sorria para o senhor.

-E esse deve ser o mais novo papai, certo?

-Certo doutor, muito prazer Ronald Weasley!-cumprimentou apertando sua mão.

-Muito prazer, Ronald.

-Então vamos à consulta? Creio que já fez o exame de sangue, correto?

-Sim, está aqui.

Enquanto o doutor analisava o documento, Rony cochichou com Hermione:

-Exame de sangue? O que é isso? Quando você fez isso?

-É um exame que da a certeza se a mulher está grávida. Tira-se o sangue da mulher com uma agulha. Fiz há alguns dias, Gina foi comigo e ela ficou apavorada.

-Mione, como assim tirar sangue com uma agulha? Estou começando a achar que era melhor nós termos ido ao St. Mungus.

-Desculpa interromper, mas vocês disseram St. Mungos?- perguntou o Doutor.

-Sim, o senhor conhece?- perguntou Rony.

-Ora, mas é claro! Meu filho é bruxo. Formou em Hogwarts há anos...

-Nossa... Mas isso é muita coincidência... E boa por sinal!- exclamou Hermione.

-Com certeza, Hermione. Então quer dizer que você é bruxa?

-Sou sim... E o Rony também...

-A por isso, o ar de surpresa em seu rosto. Imagino como deve estar se sentindo.

-Realmente é muito estranho.

-Eu sei como é... Mas não se preocupe. Os nossos procedimentos, assim como os dos curandeiros, são muito seguros. Não precisa ter medo. E se tiver alguma duvida não se acanhe em perguntar. -falou com um sorriso simpático. -Agora Hermione vai fazer um ultra-som.-explicou-lhe.

-O que é um ultra-som?- Rony perguntou muito interessado.

-É um exame feito com esse aparelho. Eu vou passar um gel na barriga de Hermione para essa parte deslizar com mais facilidade.

Hermione se deitou na maca, e levantou a blusa. Quando o doutor colocou o gel, Hermione deu um gritinho.

-Aiii é gelado!-riu.

-Ai Mione, que susto!Achei que você estava com alguma dor.

-Como vocês podem ver, aqui nessa tela, está seu filho. Quase não da pra ver, é muito pequeno ainda. Podemos dizer que aqui ele mede uns dois milímetros. Estão vendo?

-Sim, sim... É tão pequeno ainda. -Rony olhava para a tela impressionado.

Hermione chorava baixinho, olhando para a tela.

-Mione ,não chora! Ela está tão chorona ultimamente doutor. –comentou rindo.

-Isso é normal, meu filho. Já, já vamos falar sobre isso.

Hermione limpou sua barriga e se levantou. Sentou-se, juntamente como Rony, nas cadeiras a frente de Aristides.

-Como consta aqui... Você está grávida de três semanas e dois dias. Agora me fala como está se sentindo?

Hermione ia responder, mas Rony foi mais rápido.

-A doutor ela passa muito mal. Quase todos os dias ela bota tudo pra fora. Não gosto de ver ela assim. – falou naturalmente, mas com um ar preocupado.

-Vemos que temos um pai e marido muito preocupado. -falou sorrindo. -Mas esses sintomas são normais. Não há o porquê se alarmar. E durante o primeiro trimestre vai ser assim. Enjôo, sono, possibilidade de irritabilidade. Esses sintomas dependem muito da mulher. Desmaio já teve algum?

-Sim. Quando eu descobri que estava grávida.

-Você não me conto isso! –reclamou Rony.

-A Rony, se eu falasse que tinha desmaiado você ia me carrega pro St. Mungus. –argumentou rindo.

-Mas desmaios também são freqüentes. –Aristides o acalmou.

Rony e Hermione ficaram ali, fazendo perguntas e esclarecendo fatos a maior parte da consulta. Até que chegou a tão temida pergunta de Rony.

-É Doutor... Hummmm... Quando... é... O senhor sabe... é... -Rony tentava falar, mas não conseguia, estava morrendo de vergonha. Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Doutor, o que o Rony quer saber, é se tem como machucar o bebê, na hora do sexo. Essas coisas...

-Sim sim, claro.A maioria dos casais perguntam não há problema algum. Só que tem alguns casais que sentem incomodo mais para frente da gravidez, por que a barriga cresce. E nesse caso tem que ver uma posição, que não crie desconforto para a mulher e nem para o homem. Mas fora isso, tudo liberado.

-Humm, certo... -falou Rony desconcertado.

Doutor Aristides, olhou sorrindo pra Hermione. Achou a vergonha de Rony muito engraçada, mas não disse nada para não deixá-lo ainda mais envergonhado.

A consulta terminou. Doutor Aristides recomendou umas coisas básicas para Hermione. Porque apesar de estar tudo bem, os três primeiros meses são decisivos para a gravidez.

-Cuide-se bem Hermione. Qualquer coisa é só me ligar, certo? E mande um abraço para seus pais!

-Pode deixar doutor.

-Foi um prazer, Ronald.

-O prazer foi meu doutor.

Eles se despediram e foram embora para casa.

Os dias foram se passando. Hermione já estava com cinco semanas de gravidez. Já podia se ver uma saliência em sua barriga, coisa que fascinava Rony.

Hermione toda vez que tomava banho se olhava no espelho. Sentia-se diferente, seu corpo mudara.

Num certo dia, estava praticando essa mesma ação, olhava para sua barriga e alisava-a com muito carinho e amor.

Rony aparece na porta do banheiro e a olhou. Sorriu com a imagem. Adorava ver Hermione se olhando. Era tão lindo. Suas feições eram angelicais e pensativas. E quando ela conversava com a própria barriga, coisa que ele também fazia quase sempre, Rony amava.

Foi até ela, e a abraçou por trás.

-Ela está cada vez maior, Rony. Você acha que eu estou feia? Eu já estou gordinha, não é!

-Mione, para com isso! Você está linda. Eu adoro você assim!

-Você fala isso só pra mim não fica triste. Só quero ver quando eu ficar uma bola, se você vai continua achando isso. –seu tom era triste. Estava muito sensível. Às vezes chorava, ficava triste do nada, se irritava com Rony.

Ele aprendera a ter paciência, entender o lado de Hermione. Quando iam as consultas de Hermione, conversava muito com o Doutor Aristides sobre o assunto.

E nisso ele aprendeu muito. Ele queria que Hermione soube-se que com ele, ela poderia contar.

-Mione, olha para mim. -falou ele a virando de frente. -Você está linda. Nossa filha está aqui. Eu não vejo à hora de te ver com aquele barrigão todo. Acho tão lindo. Você não lembra como eu ficava com a Gina?! Então para de besteiras.

Os olhos de Hermione se encheram de lágrimas.

-Aii Rony... Eu te amo... –o abraçou.

Rony sorria, achava tão bonitinho Hermione ficar assim toda sensível. Só não gostava quando ela ficava muito irritada, ficava muito perturbado, mas mantinha o controle para não aborrecê-la.

Hermione baixou a blusa, e os dois foram para a cozinha preparar um lanche.

-Mione... –chamou-a enquanto comiam.

-Sim?

-Já que agora nós vamos ter uma filha, estou achando esse apartamento pequeno. Antes era só nos dois. Mas agora tem a Rose. -falava com a convicção de que o bebê sera uma menina. - O que você acha de nós nos mudarmos?Quem sabe uma casa? Acho que ia ser bem melhor.

-Você tem razão, Rony. Uma casa vai ser bem melhor. Nesse apartamento Rose vai ficar muito privada de certas coisas da vida de uma criança.

Como Rony sempre falava que seria uma menina, Hermione se acostumara com a idéia.

-Ótimo, amanhã nós começamos a olhar.

Os dois ficaram no chamego. Hermione dava frutas na boca de Rony, e logo depois ele a beijava.

Estavam em uma fase nova em suas vidas. Fase de aprendizagem, de ajuda, compreensão. Estavam no mesmo barco, e sempre juntos.

Hermione já voltara com sua carga de trabalho normal, devido à insistência de Rony, que não queria que ela ficasse mais do que o necessário no trabalho. Atendera ao pedido de Rony sem questionar, afinal, agora era uma mulher grávida. E sua filha merecia toda atenção.

No dia seguinte, depois do trabalho, começaram a ver as casas.

A todo dia, viam uma diferente, mas nenhuma delas, era do jeito que queriam.

A busca não era tão fácil, mas não desistiam.

Certo dia na Toca, Rony conversava com seu pai, que lhe dava umas dicas de casas a venda, em bairros bem reservados.

Rony anotou todas as que seu pai passou. Em breve iria vê-las, junto a Hermione.

Dezembro chegou, e Hermione completara oito semanas, sua barriga crescera, e começava a destacar nas roupas. Cada vez sentia-se mais mãe. As transformações em seu corpo eram inúmeras.

Rony tentava ao máximo partilhar esses momentos com Hermione, afinal, ele não carregaria um bebê na barriga durante nove meses, mas queria estar presente em tudo. Sempre estava a par de tudo, ia as consultas com Hermione, ajudava-a quando necessário.

A cada consulta que se fazia o ultra-som, Hermione chorava rios de lágrimas de emoção. Não via à hora de poder ver os bracinhos, perninhas, tudo perfeitamente formado.

Rony tinha adiado um pouco a procura das casas. Hermione se sentia cansada. E às vezes tinha crise de enjôo. Esperou que ela melhorasse para voltar à procura.

Quando isso aconteceu, começaram a ver a lista que seu pai tinha lhe indicado.

Visitavam apenas uma casa por dia, para Hermione não se cansar.

A lista estava quase no final, e até aquele momento nada os havia agradado.

Até que em uma das últimas, chamou-lhes a atenção.

Na frente da casa, tinha um jardim lindo e florido, como se alguém morasse ali.

Por fora, ela era toda em tom de verde mais claro. Parecia ser grande.

Como estavam com as chaves, eles entraram. Claro que não precisavam de chaves para abrir a porta, mas não queriam chamar atenção.

Abriram a porta de entrada, e entraram na sala de visitas. Era bastante ampla e bastante arejada. A cozinha era bastante espaçosa. Tinha também a sala de jantar, uma copa, e um banheiro. No andar de cima tinha duas suítes e mais dois quartos, bastante arejados e uma banheiro no corredor.

Na cozinha tinha uma porta que dava para um quintal amplo, com um jardim pequeno no canto.

A casa era bastante grande, e aconchegante, do jeito que Rony e Hermione queriam.

-Ai eu amei essa casa, Rony... Tão linda... Aconchegante... -falava Hermione sorridente.

-Acho que em fim achamos nossa casa, Mione...

-Nem acredito... É tudo tão lindo aqui... A vista... Olha que jardim lindo...

Rony sorria vendo a felicidade de Hermione... Quando ela estava bem tudo parecia mais fácil, a felicidade dela, também era a sua.

Assim, depois de olharem a casa eles foram embora. No dia seguinte iriam acertar tudo com o proprietário. Pretendiam mudar depois das festas de final de ano, assim poderiam ter mais tempo para organizar tudo.

Alguns móveis, iriam levar do antigo apartamento, outros iriam comprar.

A expectativa de uma nova casa era grande. Ali, começariam outra vida... Uma vida mais completa.

No dia seguinte, retornaram a casa. Planejavam cada cantinho dela. Subiram para o segundo andar, e se divertiam, imaginando o futuro quarto de Rose.

Em uma das suítes, ira ser o quarto do casal. Esse era um dos cômodos que tinha algum móvel velho, que alguém largara lá.

-Esse quarto é bem maior que o nosso no apartamento... -comentou Rony.

-Com certeza... E bem mais aconchegante. Olha a vista que linda!-exclamou Hermione olhando da janela.

Da janela, podia se ver umas montanhas de longe... Era uma visão muito bela. E olhando para baixo se via toda a rua, que por sinal era bem calma.

Rony chegou por trás de Hermione e a abraçou.

-A vista não é mais linda que você!-falou beijando seu pescoço. Hermione sorriu.

Os dois começaram a se beijar longamente. Separavam-se apenas para recuperar o fôlego e logo voltavam a juntar os lábios.

-Ron... – Hermione falou num sussurro, sentindo Rony atacar seu pescoço.

Rony sentia Hermione tremer em seus braços. Sabia que cada dia que passava ela ficava mais sensível ao toque. Saber que Hermione sentia prazer em apenas receber uns beijos nos lugares certos, o fascinava.

Apertou-a mais contra seu corpo, e pode sentir a pequena barriga de Hermione. Sorriu entre os beijos. Agora que o médico lhe dera certeza de que não havia problema algum, sentia-se mais seguro.

Hermione se entregava cada vez mais aos beijos de Rony. Sentia seu corpo desfalecer em seus braços.

As mãos de ambos começaram a ganhar vida. Até que uma parte consciente de Hermione, que era muito pequena, fez a parar.

-Rony... Acho... melhor... nós... pararmos... por... aqui... -falava sem fôlego, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

Rony a olhou aturdido. Chegou mais perto dela e abraçou-a novamente.

-Mas por que?- perguntou em seu ouvido, fazendo Hermione fechar os olhos.

Hermione demorou um pouco para responder. Não conseguia raciocinar com Rony a beijando em todo canto.

-Rony... -começou tentando se controlar. -Imag...imagina se o proprietário chega aqui, imagina a cena que vai ser.

-Mione... Ele não deve vir agora. Vamos estrear a casa!- falou um sorriso maroto.

Hermione riu. Não conseguia resistir a aquele charme todo.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar.

Hermione puxava Rony cada vez mais para perto, como se um milímetro de distância fosse um absurdo. Rony a pegou no colo, fazendo Hermione cruzar suas pernas em sua cintura.

-Meu Deus... O... q... que eu estou fazendo!-exclamou entre risos, sentindo Rony apertar suas cochas.

-Nada demais... Apenas matando o desejo!

-Com você isso nunca vai ser possível Rony... -riu.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar. Rony caminhou com Hermione no colo até o móvel velho que estava em um canto do quarto e postou-a sentada nele.

Rony começou a levantar a blusa de Hermione, alisando sua barriga, fez um carinho nela, e subiu as mãos postando-as em seu seio. Ela gemeu.

Aquela parte de seu corpo era umas das mais sensíveis.

Hermione puxava os cabelos de Rony, com força, querendo extravasar todo seu desejo.

Aquilo estava uma loucura, mãos passeavam pelos corpos, suspiros dados, frases ditas no ouvido.

Hermione ia tirar o sinto de Rony, quando os dois param tudo.

Olharam-se assustados. Ouviram a porta da sala bater. E agora passos subiam a escada lentamente.

-Sr. e Sra. Weasley, os senhores estão ai em cima?-perguntou uma voz.

-Rony... É o proprietário da casa. Eu falei com você ,Rony!-exclamou descendo rápido do móvel, e arrumando sua roupa.

-Mas eu achei que ele viria mais tarde!-falou perturbado.

-Pois achou errado!

- E agora o que eu faço... Com... com... o meu amigo aqui?- perguntou ele apontando para seu sexo excitado.

-O problema é seu Ronald... Eu avisei... -falou aborrecida

-Mas você bem que gostou, não é?!- perguntou debochado.

Hermione corou e não respondeu.

-Ahhh... Achei vocês!-exclamou um senhor que aparentava uns cinqüenta anos. Chamava-se Gonçalo.

Rony correu, e se camuflou atrás do móvel.

-Olá, Gonçalo, que prazer ver o senhor. –Hermione falou educada.

-Sim, sim... Como havíamos combinado, vim para ver se estava tudo certinho com a casa, antes de entregá-la a vocês. Isso se vocês ainda a quiserem!

-Mas é claro, não é, Mione?- perguntou Rony, despistando. Correu e abraçou-a por trás, para esconder o seu membro.

Assim que a abraçou, Hermione pode sentir o volume em sua calça. Segurou o riso.

_Tadinho do meu ruivinho! –pensou ela._

Depois de um tempo conversando, Gonçalo foi embora deixando Rony e Hermione sozinhos. Rony estava muito emburrado.

-Rony, desculpa não queria ter falado daquele jeito.

-Está bom, Mione. Vamos pra casa. -falou a puxando.

No mesmo lugar que ela estava ela ficou. Rony olhou pra trás, e viu que ela estava com os olhos marejados.

-Porque você esta chorando, Mione?- perguntou ele chegando mais perto.

-Você ficou triste comigo. Eu fui idiota de falar com você daquele jeito. Por que se eu não quisesse eu podia ter parado... Mas não... E ainda joguei a culpa em você. - falava tudo muito rápido e chorando.

-Mione, para... Está tudo bem... Já passou, amor... –abraçou-a.

-Desculpa...

-Não tem porquê pedir desculpa.

-Tem sim! Eu sou uma boba. Fico chorando a toa.

-Você não é boba, Mione. Você está grávida. É diferente.

-Mesmo assim. Deve estar sendo um saco para você ter que me aguentar.

-Não é um saco. -Falou ele enxugando suas lágrimas. -Eu te amo, quero estar junto de você para tudo. Quero te ajudar. Eu sei que deve ser difícil, para você ter que aguentar todas essas mudanças por causa da gravidez. Eu queria sofrer no seu lugar, queria poder dividir toda a dor com você, mas não é possível. E com essa mudança Mione, eu aprendi muito. Aprendi a ter mais paciência, a te entender. Eu sei que às vezes eu perco a paciência. Mas eu tento ao máximo me tranquilizar, para que você tenha uma gravidez tranquila.

-Rony, eu te amo tanto. Você é o melhor marido e pai do mundo!-falou o abraçando.

-Se você continuar chorando, eu vou achar que é o contrario. –riu.

Os dois se abraçaram, e ficaram lá admirando a paisagem das montanhas. Depois de mais um tempo olhando a casa, os dois se foram.

Logo mais tarde, iriam extravasar todo o desejo, que mais cedo não puderam.


	12. Chapter 12

_**NATAL**_

Mais duas semanas se passaram e Hermione completara dez semanas de gravidez. Faltava apenas uma semana para a noite de nata.

Toda a família Weasley iria se reunir na Toca, porém, Hermione encontrava-se em um dilema. Seus pais teriam que viajar para visitar alguns parentes que não viam há algum tempo. Ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione queria ir, ela também não queria.

-Hermione eu entendo se você quiser ir. Não tem problema. -falava Rony triste, na última visita que faziam aos Grangers antes do natal.

Entendia o desejo de Hermione, afinal eram seus pais. Mas a tristeza iria bater assim que ela fosse embora.

Hermione o olhou triste. Sabia que no fundo ele não estava gostando nada dessa ideia de ela viajar.

-Não, nada disso Rony, a Hermione não vai. Ela vai ficar aqui com você. -pronunciou o pai de Hermione.

Hermione o olhou intrigada.

-Como assim eu não vou? O senhor não quer que eu vá, é isso?-perguntou ela quase chorando.

-Minha filha claro que não é isso! Eu queria muito que você fosse conosco. Mas eu sei que você quer ficar.

-E eu queria que vocês ficassem comigo!

-Mas você sabe que não podemos!- falou sua mãe.

-Eu, sei mamãe. Mas eu não queria passar sem vocês!

-Minha filha, isso é emocional. Você está grávida. Está sensível. E esse é um dos principais motivos pelos quais não queremos que você viaje conosco. Não é muito bom viajar grávida. -Maree argumentou.

-Minha filha, passa rápido, dia 2 de janeiro estaremos aqui.-falou Paul.

-Tudo bem. -respondeu triste.

Por um lado Rony sentiu-se muito feliz em saber que Hermione ficaria com ele. E por outro, ficou triste. Não gostava de ver Hermione daquele jeito. Mas iria fazer o possível para vê-la sorrir.

-Rony, cuide bem de Hermione. Ela esta igual à mãe quando ficou grávida. Toda sensível. - falou Paul quando foram se despedir.

-Pode deixar eu vou cuidar muito bem dela.

Hermione se despediu dos pais, que iriam viajar no dia seguinte, deixando lágrimas rolar pelo rosto.

Quando os dois chegaram em casa. Hermione estava um pouco abatida.

-Amor, não fica assim. Você já passou tantos natais longe dos seus pais!

-Eu sei. Mas agora é diferente.

-Eu sei que é. Mas, estar aqui com você, não faz diferença?

-Claro que faz!-falou ela afundando seu rosto no peito de Rony.

-O que você acha de nós ficarmos na Toca esses dias? Quem sabe assim você não fica mais alegrinha?

-Boa ideia!-sorriu.

Rony mandou uma coruja para sua mãe perguntando se poderiam ficar lá até o ano novo. E mais tarde a resposta chegou. Molly adorou a ideia. Assim a casa iria ficar mais cheia e mais alegre.

No dia seguinte, Rony e Hermione arrumaram suas roupas e partiram para a Toca.

Molly e Arthur os receberam com muita alegria.

Molly paparicava Hermione sempre que encontrava uma oportunidade.

Estava ciente da viagem de seus pais, e fazia o possível para vê-la feliz.

Hermione aos poucos foi deixando a tristeza de lado, para a felicidade e alegria entrar.

Rony se sentiu mais feliz com isso.

Um dia antes do Natal, Harry, Gina e James também se instalaram na Toca.

Ai sim, a bagunça estava completa.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se divertiam como nos velhos tempos de adolescência.

-Que eu saiba, a única criança que tem aqui é o James!- falou Molly, rindo dos meninos.

-Mamãe... Todo mundo tem espírito de criança às vezes! Haaaaaaaaaa... - gritou Gina, quando Harry a pegou no colo.

-Esses meninos Arthur, estão pior que nossos netos! –exclamou divertida.

-Deixa eles, Molly. Estão se divertindo. -falou Arthur a abraçando.

Logo o dia de natal chegou. Todos estavam radiantes.

A família inteira iria se reunir mais tarde. Inclusive: Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, com suas respectivas famílias.

Molly e os outros arrumavam os últimos preparativos. Rony sempre tentava poupar Hermione de fazer tudo, coisa que a irritava.

-Rony, eu não estou doente. Estou GRÁVIDA!

-Por isso mesmo que você não pode fazer nada!

-Rony, para de idiotice.

-Idiotice não... Zelo...

Os dois discutiam no meio da sala. Todos em volta só riam.

-Roniquinhooooooooooooo... -gritou Gina pulando sem suas costas, fazendo todos rirem. -Deixa a Mione em paz, ok?-Vem Mione vamos pra cozinha. -falou ela descendo das costas do irmão.

Assim Gina, Hermione e Molly foram para a cozinha, terminar o grande jantar da noite.

Mais à tardinha Fred e Jorge chegaram com suas famílias. E eles fizeram questão de fazerem suas artes. Fred e Jorge com seus filhos estavam botando Molly de cabelos em pé.

A noite chegou. E todos já estavam presentes, inclusive Teddy. As crianças corriam pra lá e pra cá.

Carlinhos era o que tinha mais procriado dos Weasleys, tinha quatro filhos. Gui tinha três filhos e Percy dois. As crianças era a felicidade da casa.

Mais a noite, eles revelariam o amigo oculto. Idéia dada por Hermione.

Todos se divertiam com as revelações.

Rony havia saído com Gina, que saiu com Hermione que saiu com Harry que saiu com James.

Todos acharam que isso era combinação dos quatro. Mas era pura coincidência.

Depois das revelações. Todos entregaram os outros presentes.

Rony dera a Hermione vários presentes, mas o que chamou mais atenção foi uma camisola branca toda rendada, especial para grávidas.

Já Hermione, um dos presentes que dera a Rony, foi uma caderneta (que ele usaria muito, para anotar as informações no trabalho) que na contracapa tinha uma foto dos dois, e na outra capa, estava apenas escrito Rose, e um lugar vago para a foto.

Depois da entrega dos presentes, todos jantaram, e continuaram a curtir a festa. Bebiam alegres,dançavam,cantavam.

Hermione se encaminhou até o jardim. A noite estava calma, o céu estrelado.

Encostou-se em uma árvore e ficou admirando o céu.

Rony viu quando ela saiu e seguiu seus passos. Por um instante parou, e viu a linda, sobre a luz da lua, admirando-a.

Encaminhou-se lentamente até ela.

-Eu sei que você esta ai, Rony!-exclamou rindo.

-Haaaa... Como você sabe?

-Senti seu perfume.

Os dois se olharam, sorrindo.

Hermione via cada traço de seu rosto. Aqueles olhos que tanto a penetrava. Aquela boca que quanto mais beijos davam mais ela queria. E com esse pensamento, Hermione se precipitou a Rony, e colou seus lábios aos dele.

Rony abraçou-a forte, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

Não queriam falar nada, apenas beijar, beijar e beijar.

Suas línguas se entrelaçavam de uma maneira tão sensual que o desejo começava a aflorar.

-Haaaaarrrraaaaaaaa... Olha quem eu achei!!!!

Rony e Hermione se separaram rapidamente. Alia estava Harry e Gina, se acabando de rir.

-Isso já ta virando um carma, Rony... –Hermione comentou envergonhada.

-Esse povo adora atrapalhar. - falou ele raivoso.

-Hummmm... Atrapalhamos alguma coisa?- perguntou Gina.

Hermione ia responder que não, mas foi cortada por Rony.

-Sim, seus intrometidos.

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Gina que me arrastou até aqui!- exclamou Harry. Gina o fuzilou com o olhar. -Que foi?! Vem Gi... Vamos deixar os dois.

-Não me toque Harry Potter. Hoje você dorme no sofá!

-Mas o que eu fiz ?

Os dois saíram discutindo, fazendo Rony e Hermione rir.

-Vamos voltar pra festa?- perguntou Hermione.

-Vamos, ne! Não tem outra opção!

Hermione riu da cara de Rony.

Os dois voltaram a se divertir na festa.

Rony e Hermione dançavam coladinhos ao som da música.

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior, fazendo Rony fixar seu olhar naqueles lábios vermelhos e chamativos.

-Sabia que seus lábios são uma tentação!

-Rony!-exclamou envergonhada.

-Alias ,não só eles!

Rony atacou os lábios de Hermione sem nenhum pudor.

-Rony... Não me beija assim, aqui!-falou ela envergonhada.

-E porque não, Mione?- perguntou rindo.

-Rony... Não gosto de ficar assim na frente dos seus pais! Eu me sinto incomodada. Acho que é falta de respeito. - falava toda desconcertada.

-Mione, nós somos casados! E mamãe nem liga, você sabe disso!-riu.

-Mesmo assim!Para de rir... Rony...

-Humm... Que linda que ela fica toda envergonhada, gente!

Hermione escondeu seu rosto no peito de Rony que lhe deu um abraço de urso, tampando-a completamente, já que ele era bem mais alto que ela.

A festa foi rolando, até que alguns da família foram indo embora, levando seus filhos completamente adormecidos. Até que ficou apenas Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione na sala.

Hermione estava toda encolhida no sofá, com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Rony, completamente adormecida.

-Gente, eu já vou. Mione capotou.

-Ok maninho, boa noite... E é pra você e a Mione ir dormir, hein! Nada de perversões. -falava provocando o irmão.

-Nesse agarra, agarra que vocês dois estavam... Faço suas as minhas palavras, IRMAZINHA!

Gina ficou com cara de tacho, olhando para o irmão pegar Hermione no colo e subir para seu antigo quarto.

Rony adentrou o quarto, bem devagar, e deitou Hermione na cama magicamente ampliada. Ele não queria acordá-la, sabia que seu sono agora era muito pesado, devido à gravidez. Bem devagar Rony começou a tirar-lhe as roupas para vesti-la com uma roupa de dormi. Fazia isso com o máximo de cuidado possível. Hermione às vezes se mexia na cama, suspirava, mas não acordava.

Depois de vesti-la acomodou-a debaixo das cobertas, tirou os sapatos e se encaminhou ao banheiro para tomar um banho.

Alguns minutos depois, Hermione acordou com uma vontade louca de ir ao banheiro.

Saiu do quarto até cruzando as pernas. Nem se deu conta de que estava no quarto de Rony e de roupa de dormir.

Entrou no banheiro, e foi logo fazendo suas necessidades.

Quando acabou, um barulho lhe chamou atenção, um barulho que antes não tinha percebido. Alguém tomava banho naquele mesmo banheiro, com as cortinas fechadas.

Hermione assustou-se com a possibilidade de ver alguém da família Weasley nu, quando foi saindo de mansinho do banheiro, escutou uma voz muito conhecida.

Até aquele momento Rony não tinha percebido que havia alguém no banheiro. Tomava seu banho absorto em pensamentos, que eram ligados a Hermione. Lembrava da noite que tiveram hoje. No pleno amasso na árvore.

-Mione... Mione... -falou ele rindo e suspirando.

Hermione parou onde estava e se virou. Era Rony, não tinha duvidas.

Encaminhou-se novamente até a cortina, e abriu de uma vez. Rony levara um susto tão grande, que escorregou e caiu no chão.

-MIONE!-exclamou assustado. -O que vocês esta fazendo aqui?

Hermione demorou a responder. Olhava para o corpo de Rony de cima a baixo. Via a água descer pelo peitoral definido. Viu os cabelos molhados e jogados pelo seu rosto, seus olhos azuis arregalados de susto, e sua boca entreaberta.

-Vim fazer xixi. –falou ainda o olhando de cima a baixo. Rony percebeu isso e corou. Sentia a intensidade do olhar da morena. Ultimamente ela estava num pique que Rony só tinha a agradecer a essa gravidez.

Hermione sem dizer uma palavra foi se encaminhando de encontro a Rony, que apenas a olhava.

Hermione entrou e fechou a cortina. Encostou seu corpo ao dele, molhando-se. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos de fogo, tirando-os de sua face. Aproximou seus rostos, sentindo a respiração de Rony. Fechou os olhos, e roçou os lábios. Os dois começaram a entreabri-los e as línguas se encontraram, acariciando uma a outra. Rony a apertou pela cintura, e Hermione agarrava seus cabelos na nuca. O beijo se intensificava cada vez mais.

Hermione sentia as mãos grandes de Rony, descer pelo seu corpo lhe provocando arrepios.

Os dois se separam ofegantes. Hermione se encaminhou até uma parede e encostou-se. Rony a viu por inteiro. Seu pijama estava completamente transparente. Pode ver o contorno dos seus seios, e o mamilo excitado. Viu a blusa marcando a sua barriguinha saliente. Suas pernas e coxas a mostra, com varias gotinhas de água descendo por elas.

Seus olhos já estavam escuros de tanto desejo de tê-la em seus braços.

Sabia que Hermione fazia aquilo para provoca, principalmente com a mordidinha no lábio inferior.

Rony foi até ela, e juntou seus rostos olhando-a fundo nos olhos. Rony afastou os cabelos castanhos que grudaram em seu rosto e beijou bochecha, pescoço e orelha.

-Será que alguém vai atrapalhar?-perguntou rente ao ouvido de Hermione.

-Espero que não!-falou sorrindo de olhos fechados sentindo os beijos de Rony.

Rony a olhou e a viu sorrindo de olhos fechados.

-Olha pra mim, Mione... -pediu ele. Hermione abriu os olhos e Rony pode ver o brilho de seus olhos. -Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo, Rony...

Os dois se beijaram. Rony começou a levantar a blusinha de Hermione, acariciou sua barriga, e subiu as mãos para seus seios. Ela arqueou o corpo, devido à mão de Rony estar fria. Arranhou toda a extensão das costas de Rony, fazendo-o soltar leves gemidos.

-Você é a melhor mulher do mundo, Mione. –falava baixinho em seu ouvido. Ela se arrepiou quando ouviu sua voz. ]

_E que voz!_ –pensou.

Rony logo já havia tirado a blusinha de Hermione e jogado no chão.

Os corpos voltaram a colar, e ela pode sentir o membro de Rony completamente excitado.

-Aii... Rony... - gemeu.

Rony desceu as mãos para barra do short de Hermione. Foi tirando-o bem devagar. Passeava com suas mãos pelo corpo da memas fazendo um caminho de fogo.

-Como é bom sentir você... Sua pele, - alisou suas coxas, - seu cheiro, - cheirou seu pescoço, - seu gosto, - beijou e mordeu seu ombro. -Eu te amo. -Falou por último e a beijou.

A vontade de ter um ao outro já estava mais que aflorada. Gostavam de se provocar. Despertar sensações, que só eles sabiam como. E claro, sempre lembravam o quanto se amavam. Palavras, olhares, carinhos... Havia várias maneiras de demonstrar esse amor.

Depois de muitas provocações, Rony a penetrou devagar, e começou a fazer movimentos lentos. Apenas despertando sensações maiores. Aquilo estava deixando Hermione mais louca de desejo. Ela o apertou mais contra seu corpo, forçando Rony a aumentar o ritmo. Rony atendeu ao seu pedido, e aumentou os movimentos. Os dois estavam ofegantes, suor se misturava com a água que caia.

Hermione se agarrava a Rony para não cair. Sentia suas pernas bambas.

Suas bocas não desgrudavam um só minuto. Palavras naquele momento não eram possíveis ser ditas, nem necessárias.

Com mais alguns movimentos, Rony e Hermione alcançaram seu máximo.

Respiravam ofegantes. Rony juntou sua testa com a dela, ficando com os rostos colados.

Depois de um tempo assim, esperando o coração voltar às batidas normais juntamente com a respiração, Hermione começou a solta risadinhas.

- Por que você está rindo?

-Nosso somos loucos, Rony!-falou ainda rindo;

-E por quê?

-Nós não poderíamos ter feito isso aqui!

-E por que não?

-Como assim por que não?!É a casa dos seus pais!

-Calma Mione... Ninguém viu nada!

-Mesmo assim Rony, isso é um desrespeito com seus pais!Não me sinto a vontade nessa situação.

-Mione, relaxa. Mamãe não é tão careta assim. Mas agora também já foi. Quem mandou você vir me atacar?!- falou ele rindo.

-Haa... Seu safado... -falou dando-lhe tapinhas, fazendo os dois rirem.

-Bem que você gostou, não é?! Tava até rindo!

-E tem como não gostar com você?!- falou com um sorriso maroto.

Em meio a carinhos, os dois terminaram o banho e se enrolaram na toalha. Saíram do banheiro sem fazer barulho, para não acordar ninguém.

Chegando ao quarto, trocaram de roupa, e deitaram na cama.

Hermione lembrando de que estava no quarto quando foi ao banheiro perguntou a Rony:

-Como vim parar aqui no quarto, e de pijama?Lembro que nós estávamos na sala.

-Eu te trouxe. A senhorita dorminhoca dormiu no meu colo. E troquei sua roupa.

-Haaa... E quem deixou você tirar minha roupa?-perguntou brincando.

-Eu mesmo... Sou seu marido. -falou entrando na brincadeira.

-Nossa... Que poder esse meu marido tem!Ta vendo filhinha, o papai é mau, faz o que quiser da mamãe. -falou com a barriga.

-Papai faz tudo o que quiser com a mamãe sim filhinha. Mas garanto que ela gosta muito!- falou dando um sorriso maroto para Hermione.

-Rony! Isso é coisa de falar pra nossa filha?- riu.

-Então vem aqui que eu vou falar só pra você!-Rony a puxou para mais perto, fazendo-a rir do jeito dele.

Os dois ficaram ali cheios de chamegos um com o outro. Até que o sono bateu.

No dia seguinte todos acordaram, e foram arrumar a bagunça do dia anterior.

Apesar de isso ser um trabalho, todos se divertiam a beça, até Molly que estava achando graça do jeito de Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina.

Todos estavam de recesso no trabalho, afinal eles mereciam.

Depois de arrumarem tudo e almoçarem, Rony e Hermione foram para os jardins da Toca. O dia estava quente, com um lindo sol. Rony e Hermione sentaram-se de baixo de uma árvore, onde tinha uma sombra fresca.

Os dois conversaram a base dos carinhos, Rony alisava a barriguinha saliente de Hermione que estava à mostra.

-Não vejo à hora de ela estar aqui com a gente!-exclamou ela.

-Eu também. Imagina ela indo para Hogwarts?!

-Ela arranjando o primeiro namorado!

-É verd... O PRIMEIROOOOO O QUE?- gritou.

-Primeiro namorado, Rony!

-Ela não vai namorar tão cedo!-falou emburrado. -Só quando ela forma pra uma profissão. Ai sim ela pode começar a pensar nisso.

-Hahahaha. -riu Hermione. -Você está de brincadeira não é mesmo, Rony?!

-Claro que não, Mione.

-Rony, deixa de ser careta. Filha não se preocupe que mamãe vai te proteger desse papai bobão!

Rony a olhou com cara emburrada. Hermione sorriu e o beijou.

Ficaram ali a tarde toda.


	13. Chapter 13

_**MAIS UM ANO**_

No dia seguinte, o calor era intenso. Resolveram então, dar um mergulho no lago da Toca.

Hermione vestira um biquíni verde, muito bonito, a parte de cima laçava em seu pescoço, realçando os seios, e a parte de baixo, tinha uma faixa mais grossa que passava pelo quadril. Os cabelos castanhos e encaracolados soltos ao vento. Ela estava com um ar tão bonito, simples, mas ao mesmo tempo sexy.

Rony vestia uma sunga quadrada, também verde, marcando o oblíquo.

A sunga fora exigência de Hermione, quem lhe presenteou.

Ele estava espetacular.

Rony a olhou de cima a baixo. Sentia o calor aumentar com a imagem. Logo a seguir ele deu um pulo no lago, para acalmar os nervos.

Hermione, sentada na cadeira, apenas o olhava voltando a superfície do lago. Viu o seu sorriso nos lábios, seus cabelos molhados e jogados para trás.

Assim como ele, sentiu o calor se intensificar, e com isso baixou a mirada para um livro que tentava ler.

Rony a viu baixar a mirada quando a olhou e então caminhou até ela.

-Amor, larga esse livro e vem pra água está tão gostosa!- falou lhe dando um selinho.

Hermione o viu sorrir, com aqueles olhos que a hipnotizavam, como se aquele olhar a penetrasse por dentro da carne. Arrepiou-se e o beijou novamente. Rony a levantou da cadeira, e foram em direção ao lago.

Quando Hermione colocou as pontas dos pés na água, voltou atrás com sua decisão.

-Rony, esta muito gelada! Eu não vou.

-Mione, vem logo!- gritou Gina que brincava com Harry dentro da água.

-Não... Eu não vou... -falou andando para trás.

-Ah, mas você vai sim!- Rony pegou-a no colo, fazendo-a gritar de susto.

-Rony me põe no chão!

Já era tarde. Logo depois Rony e Hermione já estavam dentro do lago. Quando voltaram à superfície, o ruivo sorria enquanto Hermione mantinha a cara emburrada.

-Ahh, não Rony, esta gelada!

-Mione, esta calor daqui a pouco você acostuma!

Hermione passou os braços ao redor do corpo, sentindo o corpo tremer. Apesar do sol forte a água estava muito gelada.

-Vem aqui que eu te esquento, amor. -falou Rony todo carinhoso a abraçando. Hermione se encolheu toda nos braços de Rony, e lhe deu um beijinho singelo. -Esta melhor amor?

-Bem melhor!

-Sabia que você esta linda nesse biquíni?-falou a beijando por todo o rosto.

-Como se você nunca tinha me visto assim antes!-riu.

-Claro que sim... Mas, é sempre bom lembrar!

-Seu bobo!-deu um tapinha em seu braço.

-Bobo e bom!

Os dois caíram na risada e depois se beijaram. Rony já começava a subir suas mãos pelas coxas de Hermione, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro audível durante o beijo.

-Rony... Não começa. -falou ofegante e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

-Ahh, Mione, você sempre corta o meu barato!

-Claro, você sempre quer nas horas mais estranhas!

Os dois riram e foram em direção a Harry e Gina.

Os quatro se divertiram bastante. Fizeram guerrinha de casais. Hermione e Gina subiram nos ombros dos respectivos maridos, e assim, as duas tentavam derrubar uma a outra.

Quem mais gostava era os meninos é claro, que faziam caras e bocas apertando as coxas das meninas.

-Harry eu estou vendo, ok?! Esta se aproveitando de mim! Uma menina de família e inocente.

Todos riram da "inocência" de Gina.

Um tempo depois James também vem participar da "festa". Divertia-se bastante com os pais e tios.

Mais à tardinha quando o sol foi se pondo, ainda estavam no lago, mas apenas conversando e curtindo o carinho do companheiro. James já havia saído, ordens da mãe protetora.

Quando Rony e Hermione tinham se afastado um pouco do outro casal, Rony se pronunciou.

-Mione, já esta tarde acho melhor você sair. –falou todo preocupado. -Hermione o olhou com os olhos brilhando. -Eu vou pegar a toalha pra você. -deu-lhe um selinho e foi até as cadeiras pegar a toalha. Fez um feitiço em si mesmo para secar o próprio corpo. Ajudou Hermione a sair do lago, e a enrolou na toalha. Logo depois fez o mesmo feitiço em Hermione.

Hermione sentia o vento bater e se arrepiava de frio.

-Esta com frio, amor?

-T... To... -falou ela batendo queixo.

-Devia ter saído antes, Mione. Você está grávida. Pode ser perigoso.

-Calma amor, não é nada demais, é só frio.

-Mesmo assim. Agora vamos pra você tomar um banho bem quente.

-Harry, Gina, nós já vamos vocês não vem?

-Daqui a pouco estamos indo irmãozinho.

Hermione se abraçou a Rony e os dois foram para dentro da Toca. Subiram as escadas, indo em direção ao banheiro.

-Agora toma um banho Mione, pra você não ficar doente.

Hermione sorriu, vendo o cuidado de Rony para com ela. Era uma coisa tão mágica, um sentimento tão bom em saber que aquela pessoa sempre vai estar ao seu lado, e que pode contar sempre com ela.

Antes que Rony virasse as costas, Hermione o puxou pelo braço.

-Rony?- chamou ela.

-O que foi Mione, está sentindo alguma coisa?

-Não, não... É que queria te pedir uma coisa.

-Tudo o que você quiser!-falou sorrindo.

-Toma banho comigo?- pediu ela, parecendo uma criancinha. Seu rosto estava vermelho de vergonha, e não o olhava.

-Você esta bem?- perguntou rindo.

-Estou sim, por quê?- perguntou não achando graça.

-Não faz essa cara. Mas é que é estranho você me pedir isso. Você não gosta nem de beijar na frente dos meus pais, e quer tomar banho comigo?

-Rony para de rir! Isso é diferente.

-Nossa grande diferença!

-Aff... Seu chato, tudo bem se você não quer. - foi fechar a porta só que foi impedida por Rony. -O que foi agora, hein?- perguntou nervosa.

-Não fica nervosa, amor. Quem disse que eu não quero tomar banho com você?Eu só achei estranho!-beijou-a.

-Esta bom... Mas é pra tomar banho, Rony... Só Banho!

-E alguém disse outra coisa aqui?

Os dois riram, e entraram no banheiro juntos.

Quando Hermione tirou a blusa, Rony viu sua barriguinha, sorriu em ver Hermione alisando-a com carinho.

Os dois tomavam banho na base do carinho e sorrisos. Rony abraçava Hermione por trás e alisava sua barriga. Um ensaboava as costas do outro. Rony sussurrava palavras no ouvido de Hermione, fazendo-a soltar risadinhas. Era tudo na base do romance.

Quando acabaram, se enrolaram no roupão e saíram do banheiro indo em direção ao quarto.

Antes que Hermione pudesse subir o primeiro degrau, Rony a pegou no colo.

-Rony, para que isso?- perguntou sorrindo.

-Tive vontade. Me fez lembrar a nossa lua-de-mel.

-Rony você é tão maluco às vezes!

-Maluco só se for por você!-falou todo apaixonado.

Quatro dias se passaram e em fim chegou o tão esperado trinta e um de dezembro.

Todos estavam na expectativa para o novo ano que viria.

A decoração estava nas cores branco e prata. E novamente toda a família ira passar junta.

Já eram dezenove horas, e todos estavam reunidos.

Todos vestiam o branco. Aquela cor representava o que há tempos atrás desejavam fundo na alma: A Paz! Que conquistaram, com dificuldade, e que hoje tentam preservar ao máximo, tanto à interior quanto à exterior.

-Mione! -gritou Gina a chamando. -Vem aqui!

Hermione saiu dos braços de Rony e foi até Gina.

-O que foi, Gina?

-Mione, você fez o que eu falei?

-E o que você falou?

-A calcinha, Mione!- falou batendo o pé no chão.

-Gina, eu não acredito nessas coisas.

-Mione, mesmo assim!

-Mas onde você viu isso? Isso é tradição de Trouxas.

-Eu sei que é. Eu vi um livro na sua casa e comecei a folhear. E vi essa dica lá, e achei muito interessante.

- É o livro de simpatias. Minha mãe que me deu. Ela também acredita.

-Então, Mione! Mal não deve fazer.

-E você fez?

-Fiz sim olha aqui. A minha é rosa!- Falou ela mostrando a barra da calcinha. Fazendo Hermione rir.

-Mas não era vermelha?

-Vermelha ou rosa. A vermelha é paixão. Paixão é coisa passageira, Mione. E rosa é amor. Amor é amor, você sabe... –falou rindo.

-Gina, só você mesmo! Você e o Harry já se amam. Pra que isso?!

-Mione, não seja tão chata!- riu. - Isso é pra fortalecer o amor. Piorar não vai!Você vai fazer ou não?

-Mas Gina, mesmo que eu quisesse fazer, não dá, a calcinha tem que ser nova não é?

-De preferência.

-Então eu não comprei.

-Haraaaa... Você está falando com uma Weasley, Mione!-exclamou ela sorriso sapeca. Da bolsinha que carregava, tirou um embrulho. -Comprei para você. Vá lá em cima e troca.

-Você é muito doida!-riu. Gina lhe mandou uma piscadinha, e foi em direção a Harry.

Hermione ficou olhando o embrulho e pensando.

"_Essa Gina, puxou os gêmeos mesmo. Bom, mas como ela disse mal não deve fazer. Lembro que mamãe também vivia fazendo isso. Porque não?! É vou me trocar."_

Hermione subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto de Rony. Trocou a sua roupa intima e voltou à festa.

-Onde você foi ? Senti sua falta!- falou Rony todo carente a abraçando.

-Só fui lá em cima. –alisou seu rosto.

-E o que você foi fazer lá?

-Deixa de ser curioso Rony, é coisa de mulher!

Os dois voltaram a dançar. Hermione se movia de acordo com as batidas da música que era bem dançante. Ela nem percebia que Rony se sentia inquieto com isso. Bebia seu

Whisky de fogo, cada vez mais rápido, sentia o calor subir pela sua Hermione tinha que dançar daquela maneira?O negócio era agüentar firme.

Hermione viu que Rony estava um pouco inquieto e foi até ele.

-O que foi? Por que você está tão inquieto?- falou chegando seu corpo juntou ao dele e começando a se movimentar ao som da música.

-Na... Nada não... Eu estou ótimo!-gaguejou ele.

Rony começou a movimentar seu corpo junto ao de Hermione sensualmente. Os dois se olhavam nos olhos e sorriam radiantes.

Rony de tanto que bebia Whisky de fogo, já sentia um pouco zonzo e Hermione percebeu isso.

-Agora chega de beber, não é, Rony?- pegou o copo de sua mão.

-Ahh, não Mione, esta tão gostoso!

-Com certeza deve estar, mas você tem uma mulher grávida pra cuidar!- riu do próprio comentário, e Rony a acompanhou.

-Esta bom, se for por isso eu paro.

Todos se divertiam a beça. Os gêmeos já tinham enchido a cara antes mesmo da meia noite, deixando suas esposas muito nervosas. Harry e Gina estavam no mesmo barco, bebiam juntos e se agarravam com um certo fogo, coisa que não era comum de Harry fazer na frente de todos. Com certeza efeito da bebida. Mas o bom era que ninguém percebera isso. Todos estavam tão felizes, ou tão embriagados quanto de bebida quanto de amor que não se preocupavam com os outros.

Enfim faltavam cinco minutos para a tão esperada meia noite.

Os gêmeos tinham trago alguns fogos especiais da esplendida loja de Logros, Gemealidades Weasley. Mas, os dois estavam tão em leu, que os irmãos mais velhos, Gui e Carlinhos que iriam soltar.

Todos estavam no jardim da Toca. Sorriam radiantes.

Cada um dos homens tinha uma garrafa de champagne na mão, exceto Gui e Carlinhos que iriam soltar os foguetes. Balançavam as garrafas freneticamente, para na hora fazer o estouro.

-Pessoal contagem regressiva!- gritou Arthur. E todos juntos começaram a gritar.

-DEZ, NOVE, OITO, SETE, SEIS, CINCO, QUATRO, TRÊS, DOIS, UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... FELIZZ ANO NOVOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Ao mesmo tempo em que gritaram, os foguetes foram soltos, e as garrafas estouradas.

Os foguetes tinham diversas cores e dizeres. Todos ficaram encantados. Todos se abraçaram desejando um feliz ano novo.

Quando Rony foi abraçar Hermione, apertou a bem forte e tirou-a do chão.

Hermione estava toda melada de champagne, alias todos estavam.

Retribuiu ao abraço e o beijou.

-Feliz ano novo, amor!-Falou Rony.

-Mais um ano juntos Rony, e agora com a nossa filha!

-Não tem felicidade maior!

Os dois sorriram e se beijaram.

-Eu te amo!- sussurrou Rony em seu ouvido.

-Eu também te amo, muito, muito, muito... -repetia ela lhe dando vários beijinhos. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos.

-Hei, por que você esta chorando?-perguntou, limpando suas lágrimas.

-Meus pais, estou com saudades!

-Não chora, Mione... Logo,eles vão estar de volta. –abraçou-a.

-Eu sei. Minha mãe esta certa. Estou muito sensível. -riu.

-Mas eu estou aqui pra cuidar de você!

-Rony eu te amo tanto, tanto, que até dói!-falou muito apaixonada. –Preciso de você do meu lado sempre.

-Não me imagino longe de você, Mione. Nosso amor é eterno. Eu vou te amar para sempre.

Olharam-se fundo nos olhos que brilhavam intensamente, colaram os lábios deixando o amor tomar conta de seus corpos. Os corações batiam fortes. Seus corpos vibravam pela intensidade do amor que emanava. Nada, nem ninguém, ia acabar com aquele amor.

Quando os lábios se descolaram, olharam-se sorrindo.

Rony bebeu um pouco de champagne da garrafa que ainda estava na sua mão.

-Rony, você é doido. Balançou a garrafa e me melou toda olha só!- Falou ela rindo mostrando o colo pescoço e braços.

-Mione, isso não é problema para Ronald Weasley!- sorriu maroto, e chegou mais perto de Hermione.

Primeiro roçou seus lábios em seu pescoço. Depois o atacou com beijos fortes e lambidas, tirando todo o excesso da bebida. Hermione fechou os olhos em pleno êxtase.

-Rony para esta todo mundo aqui!

-Vem, tive uma ideia. -disse animado e puxando-a pela mão.

-Que ideia?

-Vamos entrar no lago.

-Humm... Até que essa ideia não é ruim!- sorriu.

-Mione, eu posso não ser um crânio como você, mas tenho ótimas ideias. Alias, eu sou todo ótimo!

-Aff... Rony... Você está muito convencido ultimamente. -falou rindo.

-Sabe por que eu me acho desse jeito?

-Olha só... Não sabia que tinha um motivo.

-Claro que tem!

-E qual é?

-É porque eu tenho a mulher mais linda e mais inteligente do mundo do meu lado, que me deu o maior presente que um homem pode querer, além do amor da vida dele, uma filha.

-Rony... Assim você me faz chorar!-falou emocionada.

-Você pode chorar o quanto quiser, Mione. Por que eu vou estar aqui para secar suas lágrimas. Sempre!

Os dois se beijaram e depois correram de mãos dadas para o lago. Deram um pulo e se agarram dentro da água. Sorriam radiantes. Beijavam-se sempre que podiam.

Rony a puxou para um lado mais escondido, onde tinha uma árvore dentro do lago que os tampava.

Rony a encostou na árvore chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e cochichou baixinho com sua voz rouca e sensual.

-Posso te contar um segredo?

Hermione apenas fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça. Aquela voz a entorpecia completamente.

-Sabia que ás vezes você me deixa louco?

-Hummmm... Sério? Não sabia que tinha esse poder todo!- sorriu.

-Pois tem muito mais que isso. Só com um olhar você me hipnotiza. Amo quando você morde o lábio como você esta fazendo agora. Faz com que minha atenção vá toda para seus lábios, fazendo com que eu queira te beijar cada vez mais. Amo seu cabelo solto ao vento e aqueles teimosos fios lhe caem pelo rosto. -Tirou alguns fios que grudaram em seu rosto. –Amo sentir sua pele quente e macia. -Levantou a blusinha dela e acaricio sua barriga e costas. –Amo te ver dançar, como hoje, sem se preocupar com nada, e sem perceber, que me enlouquece intensamente. –Hermione sentia seu coração bater mais forte a cada palavra de Rony. -Amo sentir seu corpo colado ao meu e saber que você é MINHA!

Os olhos azuis de Rony brilhavam intensamente, era assim quando olhava Hermione.

-Eu sou sua e sempre vou ser!Eu te quero Rony. -disse ela o abraçando e beijando seu pescoço.

-Eu também te quero, muito. –sussurrou.

-Então não me faz esperar mais.

Rony atacou a boca de Hermione sem pudor. Beijavam-se com tanta voracidade que não se sabia quem era quem.

Hermione tirou a blusa de Rony com certa dificuldade, pelo fato de estar molhada.

Acariciou suas costas descendo as mãos até suas partes baixas e o prensou mais contra seu corpo.

-Adoro quando você faz isso!-exclamou Rony sorrindo. Hermione o olhou sapeca e o beijou.

Os dois estavam apenas da cintura para baixo submerso na água.

Hermione sentia a intimidade de Rony prensar a sua dentro da água. Era uma sensação diferente, a água fria, seu corpo quente e o fogo a consumindo. Não só a ele, mas a Rony também.

Rony postou uma das mãos dentro da água levantou a saia de Hermione e apertou suas coxas, possessivo.

Hermione adorava quando ele a pegava assim. Sentia-se mulher. Uma mulher sexy e poderosa. Ela gemia no ouvido de Rony, bem baixinho e mordiscava sua orelha.

Rony levantou a perna de Hermione, que acariciava, e lhe deu uma prensada bem selvagem, fazendo Hermione gemer mais alto e agarrar seus cabelos ruivos.

Fazia movimentos ligando as intimidades, deixando-os mais excitados, fechavam os olhos em pleno êxtase.

O ato era feito na "calada" afinal tinha pessoas a todo lado. E não havia tempo para disfarçarem, lançarem alguns feitiços, o fogo não deixava. E a ideia de que alguém poderia pegar, era muito mais excitante.

Rony subiu um pouco a blusinha de Hermione acariciou sua barriguinha saliente. Sorriu em lembrar que ali estava o fruto do amor dos dois.

Chegando mais acima, Rony encontrou os seios de Hermione (a blusa não tinha necessidade de ser usada com sutien.), sentiu os mamilos enrijecidos e passou a mão sobre eles, arrancando gemidos da mesma.

Adorava tocar Hermione nessa parte, era uma das que mais gostava de acariciar. Eram tão perfeitos e delicados, cabiam perfeitamente em suas mãos.

Os dois se acariciavam sem descolar os lábios. Sentiam necessidade dessa ligação.

Com a mão que segurava a perna de Hermione, Rony postou-a na parte interna da coxa. Fazia um movimento bem lento até a intimidade de Hermione. Justamente para torturá-la de prazer.

Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer com o caminho. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais, descolou os lábios de Rony e o olhou.

-Ron... Não me... Tor... Tortura. - falou arfando.

Sentia Rony dar leves toques com os dedos sobre sua intimidade ainda coberta pelo pano fino da roupa intima.

-Eu adoro ver suas feições de prazer, Mione. Me deixa mais louco ainda.

Rony a olhava de uma maneira tão apaixonada, que Hermione se sentia no céu. Sentia que seu corpo estava fora de foco. Sorriu para ele e atacou seus lábios.

Hermione sentiu Rony investir mais nas caricias. Ele colocou o fino pano de lado e começou a acariciar sua intimidade mais profundamente.

Quando sentiu o toque de Rony diretamente, soltou um gemido mais alto. A pontada no baixo ventre aumentava cada vez mais. Agarrou-se em Rony para se agüentar em pé.

Rony sentiu os músculos da intimidade de Hermione se contrair, previa que seu máximo estivesse perto. E assim foi. Hermione apertou seus braços fortes, sentindo seu corpo tremer pelo orgasmo intenso.

Hermione ainda podia sentir seu corpo vibrar de desejo. Queria sentir Rony.

Desceu suas mãos para a barra da calça do ruivo e baixou-a um pouco dando a visão de uma boxer vermelha. Hermione riu.

-O que foi? Não ria!- protestou ele, também rindo.

-Por acaso isso tem a ver com Gina?

-Hei, como você sabe?

-A minha calcinha é rosa!-Os dois riram.

-Ela bem que queria que eu colocasse uma rosa. Mas nem pensar... Ela praticamente me obrigou a vestir essa. Ela disse que você ia gostar.

-Ela acertou. Adoro vermelho. Essa cor me lembra você, seus cabelos cor de fogo. -falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Rony.

-Essa cor me faz lembrar outra coisa!-riu maroto. -Minha Dama de Vermelho.

Hermione sorriu. Olharam-se nos olhos e voltaram a se beijar. Sentiam o corpo arder em chamas e implorar pela ligação dos corpos.

Hermione desceu a boxer de Rony e sua própria roupa intima.

-Mione eu te quero agora!-Estava necessitado de Hermione. Não agüentava mais a pressão em seu sexo. Queria liberar todo o desejo acumulado.

-Então não espere mais para fazê-lo.

Rony a olhou encantado. Como gostava de admirar seu rosto nas horas do ato de amor. Era tão fascinante.

Num movimento Rony a penetrou. Os dois soltaram gemidos de satisfação, seguidos de outros, que eram abafados pelos beijos.

Movimentar na água era um pouco difícil, mas estava sendo extremamente prazeroso. Os espasmos aumentavam cada vez mais. Rony não cansava de dizer o quanto a amava. E ela delirava com isso.

Com mais alguns movimentos Hermione sentiu seu corpo flutuar e tudo fugir-lhe da cabeça. O ápice havia chegado, juntamente com o de Rony.

Respiravam pesadamente e se abraçaram ainda conectados.

Quando os corações voltaram às batidas normais, Rony se desconectou de Hermione, arrumou sua calça, depositou um beijo em sua testa e foi buscar sua blusa que estava praticamente do outro lado do lago.

Hermione arrumou sua roupa, e viu Rony indo buscar sua blusa. Lembrou rindo da cena de quando tirara a blusa dele. No desespero deve ter jogado-a longe.

Quando Rony voltou, Hermione o olhou e tirou seus cabelos cor de fogos de seu rosto.

-Estamos cada vez mais loucos!

-E por quê?

-Nós fizemos amor na frente de todo mundo!-falou rindo.

-O perigo excita mais, Mione!-falou dando uma piscadinha fazendo Hermione rir.

-Agora vamos, porque devem ter percebido nossa ausência.

Hermione mal acabara de falar, e aparecem Harry e Gina que também pularam no lago, junto com outros dos Weasleys.

Gina tinha seguido o passo dos gêmeos e bebido todas. Por sorte Harry já tinha notado a hora de parar e tentava controlá-la.

-Hummmm... O que os dois safadinhos estavam fazendo ai? Fazendo safadeza, hein... -Gina falava rindo alto, deixando Rony e Hermione com vergonha.

-Gina, definitivamente chega de beber!-falou Harry vendo que ela estava realmente mal.

-Aiii Harry, você é um chato!

-Pode ter certeza que amanhã você vai me agradecer. Quero dizer vai me xingar por não ter tirado sua bebida antes.

Rony e Hermione riram do comentário de Harry.

-Vem Mione, vamos sair da água. Já esta frio. -falou Rony a puxando para fora. Os dois se secaram com feitiço e voltara para a festa. Rony buscou bebidas para os dois, sendo que a de Hermione era apenas um suco, devido à gravidez.

A noite ainda estava muito animada. Algumas das crianças já haviam se rendido ao sono e dormiram em um dos quartos da Toca.

Os outros, esses estavam mais que alegres.

Acabara que as esposas de Fred e Jorge entraram na onda deles e beberam todas.

Molly que não concordava com essa atitude, resolveu deixar de lado e se divertir também. Afinal os filhos já eram maiores de idade, sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Todos riam das brincadeiras dos quatro. Eram hilários.

Rony e Hermione dançavam alegres. A toda hora ele a abraçava por trás e lhe dava beijos molhados pelo pescoço e orelha.

-Rony, você não pode fazer isso com uma mulher grávida!- brincou.

-São só uns beijinhos, Mione.

-Beijinhos... Sei... -riu.

Rony riu e voltou a abraçá-la.

A noite foi se alongando, já eram quatro horas da manhã e todos continuavam muito animados. Exceto Hermione que sentia seu corpo cansado e o sono começou a bater.

-Estou cansada. - falou se sentando em um banco.

Rony sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou. Alisou seus cabelos, e desceu para seu pescoço, sentiu as gotinhas de suor escorrer por ele. Chegou com o rosto mais perto e começou a soprar.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos sentindo o hálito quente de Rony em seu pescoço.

-Já esta com sono, amor?

Hermione apenas afirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

-Vem vamos subir.

Hermione se levantou com certa dificuldade. Sentia-se completamente entregue ao sono.

-Hermione, se você continuar assim você não vai conseguir subir um degrau da escada.

-Eu... estou bem. - bocejou.

-Eu te levo. – falou a pegando no colo.

-Rony, não precisa. Eu posso subir. Fora que eu estou muito pesada. -falou lentamente como se estivesse sonhando com aquilo tudo.

-Pode subir, né?! Bem que você esta gostando. - riu.

Hermione nem respondeu apenas sorriu e encostou seu rosto no peito de Rony.

Quando colocou Hermione deitada na cama, ela apenas se virou de lado se acomodando mais.

-Hermione você tem que tomar um banho, levanta. -chamou e não obteve resposta. -Hermione levanta. Ai Meu Merlin essa mulher se tornou boa de cama. Nos dois sentidos. -Ele riu do próprio comentário. -Se a Mione me escuta falando isso...

Rony, vendo que Hermione não ia acordar, tirou sua roupa e vestiu-a com um pijama levinho. Ela nem deu sinal de que iria acorda. Rony ria como aquilo.

Quando estava tirando a roupa para tomar um banho, parou.

Viu a barriga de Hermione à mostra e sorriu. Vestiu uma calça larguinha de dormir e deitou ao lado de Hermione. Alisou a barriguinha dela.

Rony deu um beijo delicado, e começou a conversar com a filha dentro da barriga da mãe.

-Você esta dando muito trabalho pra mamãe sabia?Isso porque é só o começo. -riu. –Mas isso não importa... Quando você estiver aqui com a gente, vai compensa tudo. Como será que você vai ser? Morena igual à mamãe ou ruiva igual ao papai?Sua mãe quer que você seja ruiva... Vou te contar um segredo, entre pai e filha viu?-Falava ele como se estivesse alguém do seu lado prestando atenção.

-Seu papai aqui é lindão. Ruivo, lindo e gostoso. Sua mãe não resistiu ao meu charme e casou comigo. Sua mãe é a mais linda de todas. Fora que é um crânio. Sempre foi ela que me ajudou na escola. Era hilário. -Falou rindo relembrando o passado.

-Tomara que você seja inteligente que nem ela. Por que se for igual a mim... Você esta perdida minha filha. -Riu ele. -Nós esperamos tanto por você. E agora você chegou. Você já esta grandona. Daqui a alguns dias já vai estar aqui com a gente na casa nova... Você vai adorar a casa...

Rony ficou um bom tempo batendo um papo com a filha, a criança que ele tinha certeza que era uma menina.

Até que em fim pegou no sono, ficando com a mão em cima da barriga de Hermione.

Molly e Arthur tinha se rendido ao sono e ao cansaço e foram dormir.

Os outros "jovens" continuaram na festa. Todas as crianças tinham ido dormir.

Gina se agarrava com Harry em um canto. Ele tentava controlá-la, mas ele não conseguia ficar impassível as investidas da ruiva. Era impossível.

Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, alguns minutos depois também cansaram, e se jogaram no sofá mesmo, junto com as esposas.

Os outros três casais continuaram nos jardins, só foram se jogar no chão da sala quando eram sete e meia da manhã. Não conseguiam subir as escadas para os quartos, e como os sofás já estavam ocupados, se jogaram no chão mesmo. Cada um com a perna, em cima da cabeça do outro, a cabeça em cima da barriga do outro. Uma verdadeira confusão.

**N/A:Gente, eu sei que no ano novo, em Londres, com certeza não deve fazer um solão hahahahaha**

**Mas, é que quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic, eu não me liguei muito a esse fato... hdusdhsud**

**Erro de escritora de fic, iniciante... **

**Acho que to aprendendo... **

**P.S.: Tem um tempo que já escrevo essa fic...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**UMA SEMANA NA TOCA**_

Quando deram nove horas da manhã, Molly levantou, achando um absurdo ter se levantado nesse horário. Apenas se perdoou por ter ido dormir muito tarde.

Quando chegou à sala levou um susto, em ver todos jogados pelo chão da sala.

-Esses meninos, não sabem maneirar na bebida. Agora ficam ai, jogados pelo chão da minha sala. Isso é exemplo para os filhos? Ora essa... -falava aborrecida.

Molly começou a acordar todos os presentes.

A maioria ainda se sentia tonto, a cabeça rodava e com muito custo começaram a subir as escadas em direção aos quartos, escutando as reclamações de Molly. Distribuíram-se pelos quartos e do jeito que estavam se jogaram nas camas.

Enquanto todos na casa dormiam, Molly foi preparar um café reforçado para todos, juntamente com poções para o mal estar. Depois da bebedeira de ontem, ela tinha certeza que a maioria estaria mal.

Rony e Hermione dormiam tão profundamente que nem se moveram durante o sono.

Por incrível que pareça Rony foi o primeiro a levantar. Hermione ainda dormia profundamente. Rony depositou um beijo em sua testa e barriga.

-Bom dia meus amores!

Ele trocou de roupa e a foi até a cozinha.

-Bom dia mãe, pai!

-Bom dia meu filho!-exclamou os pais.

-O que aconteceu para você acordar cedo?-perguntou o pai.

-Você chama uma hora da tarde de cedo, Arthur?-perguntou Molly debochada. Rony riu.

-Cadê o resto do povo?-perguntou Rony.

-Quando acordei estavam todos jogados pela sala. Mandei todos para os quartos. Eles abusaram ontem.

-Molly, eles são adultos sabem o que fazem. –Arthur se pronunciou calmamente.

-Adultos?Sabem o que fazem?-perguntou indignada. -Eles não passam de crianças!Isso é exemplo para os meus netos?!

-Molly, eles sempre vão ser crianças para você. Você é a mãe. E seus netos estão sendo muito bem criados pelas suas "crianças". -riu Arthur junto com Rony. Molly os olhou com cara amarrada, os fazendo fechar o sorriso.

-Desculpe interromper a conversa dos dois, mas eu estou com fome, mãe!

-O café está pronto meu filho. Apesar de ser hora do almoço. Sente-se que eu já te sirvo.

-Não mãe, eu queria que a senhora preparasse uma bandeja para levar lá pra cima. Sabe... Hermione ainda está dormindo... –falou envergonhado.

-Ai que gracinha meu filho. Vai levar café para Hermione.

Rony estava morrendo de vergonha queria acabar logo com aquilo.

-Mamãe, por favor, arruma a bandeja!

Molly saiu de seu transe e foi arrumar a bandeja. Colocou bastantes coisas e bem variadas.

-Mamãe, você não acha que é muita coisa? Eu sei que eu como um pouquinho a mais... Mas isso aqui da pra eu comer duas vezes!

-Meu filho não se esqueça que sua mulher está grávida. Precisa se alimentar bem. E se a gravidez dela for da maneira que eu penso. Acredite meu filho, daqui a um tempo vocês dois vão disputar quem come mais.

Rony olhou para a mãe, duvidoso.

_Será que a gravidez aumenta tanto assim a fome? A Mione sempre comeu normalmente, nada exagerado. -_pensava o ruivo.

-Obrigado mamãe!-agradeceu e seguiu para o quarto.

Quando Rony chegou ao quarto, Hermione ainda dormia.

Pelo que se via parecia que estava com muito calor. A colcha que a cobria estava jogada de lado, suas pernas e coxas estavam à mostra pelo curto pijama que vestia. Uma parte de seus seios também estava à mostra, já que não usava cabelos castanhos e encaracolados,estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro, tinha a respiração calma e uma feição angelical no rosto.

Rony prendeu a respiração quando a viu. Como uma mulher que via todos os dias a qual convivia todos os dias, podia mexer tanto assim com os seus hormônios e coração?Só havia uma resposta para isso: AMOR!

A pessoa que ama de verdade é aquela que não se cansa de admirar o companheiro. Aquele que sempre sente arrepios pelo corpo com apenas um toque mais ousado. Aquele que olha nos olhos e vê todo o amor dito ali. Porque não é apenas com palavras que se demonstra o amor, mas também com o olhar, toques e demonstrações. Amar, não é apenas dizer: EU TE AMO. Para se falar essas três palavras, a pessoa precisa sentir que aquele sentimento lhe vem da alma, precisa acreditar. E é nisso que Rony acredita. Acredita no seu amor por ela.

Rony adentrou o quarto silenciosamente, colocou a bandeja na mesinha do lado da cama e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione na cama. Alisou seu rosto, e nem assim ela acordou.

-Dorminhoca!-exclamou rindo. -Mione... Mione... -chamava ele, mas não obteve resposta. –Mione, acorda. Já é uma da tarde!Depois falam que eu que durmo demais.

Rony vendo que Hermione não ia acordar com seus chamados, começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu rosto. Ela começou a se remexer na cama. Só quando lhe deu um selinho ela acordou.

-Até quem fim!-exclamou rindo. -Tem uma hora que estou tentando te acordar!

-Não exagera, Rony!-falou rindo. -Bom dia!-Espreguiçou-se e lhe deu um selinho.

-Bom dia não... Boa tarde!

Hermione o olhou assustada.

-Já é uma hora da tarde Mione.

-Nossa, mas eu dormi muito! Se bem que fomos dormi bem tarde... mesmo assim uma hora... Que absurdo. -repreendia a si mesma. -Mas eu ainda estou com sono Rony. -falou se jogando na cama.

-Não... Não Mione, pode levantar. Daqui a pouco nós vamos disputar quem dorme mais. -os dois riram. -Olha o que eu trouxe. -pegou a bandeja e colocou na cama.

-Ai Rony, que coisa mais fofa! Você trazer o café. Adoro quando você faz isso!-falou ela o enchendo de beijos. –Agora eu vou comer, porque sinceramente, estou morrendo de fome.

Logo Hermione começou a saborear aquele magnífico café. Rony também a acompanhava. Seu estômago estava roncando de fome.

Quando Rony voltou sua mirada sobre Hermione, assustou-se.

Hermione comia com uma pressa, parecia que não comia há anos. Realmente parecia que estava com muita fome.

-Bem que a mamãe falou!-exclamou baixinho, pensativo e logo voltou a comer.

Rony de vez em vez olhava para Hermione, e via suas feições de satisfação. Era engraçado vê-la daquela maneira. Comia igual criança. Não parecia aquela mulher que sempre lhe chama atenção por comer rápido, ou por comer muito. Ele sorria com isso. Aquela gravidez realmente mudara muito o jeito de ser de Hermione.

Hermione sentia-se livre, comia sem preocupação alguma. Aliás, nem percebia que estava comendo muito rápido. Deliciava-se com o café.

De repente parou de comer e ficou pensativa.

_Meu Deus por que eu to comendo tanto assim? Estou parecendo uma esfomeada. Olha só pra mim, estou parecendo criança, toda lambuzada. _–pensava ela_._

Hermione se sentiu uma louca, completamente fora de si. O que Rony iria pensar?Ela que era tão coerente, agindo dessa forma. Sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

Rony percebeu a mudança de humor de Hermione.

-Mione,o que foi?

Hermione apenas olhou-o sem dizer nada. Grossas lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

-Mione, me diz o que foi? Esta com alguma dor? Esta sentindo alguma coisa?-chegou mais perto e levantou seu rosto.

-Não é isso, Rony.

-O que é então, Mione?-exasperou-se.

-Rony... Daqui a um tempo eu vou comer mais que você!-falou num fio de voz.

Rony suspirou aliviado.

-E... -falou ele não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

-E... Que eu vou virar uma bola, e você não vai me querer mais. Olha pra mim estou parecendo uma criança de cinco anos comendo, toda lambuzada. Estou comendo igual uma louca... Só quero dormir...

-Mione, para com isso!-tentou acalmá-la. -Você está grávida. É normal você ter essas mudanças. Lembra o que o Doutor falou?-ela acenou com a cabeça. –Então ... Você agora come por dois... Você estava tão linda comendo desse jeitinho. -Hermione sorriu envergonhada.

-Você esta tão linda. E você não vai virar uma bola, é a nossa filha que está crescendo, não se esqueça disso. Você apenas tem que se acostumar com essas mudanças. Você gosta de controlar tudo, mas às vezes o controle foge de nossas mãos. Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil pra você, me dói ver você passar mal, se acabando de vomitar quase todos os dias. Eu tento ao máximo te ajudar...

-Eu sei Rony... Eu sei... É que às vezes me sinto incapaz... Acho que não vou aguentar essa nova fase... Você está sempre comigo... Aguenta minhas crises. -riu. -Mas eu tenho medo... - o abraçando.

-Eu também tenho medo, Mione... Mas tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver! Agora para de choro, e vamos continuar a comer.

-Eu te amo!-falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Eu também!

Hermione deu um selinho em Rony e volto a comer. Rony ria das caras que ela fazia. Nunca imaginara ver Hermione dessa maneira. Era como se aquela fosse outra pessoa, um clone mais rebelde de Hermione.

Via o brilho em seus olhos, e seguiu o movimento de sua língua pelos lábios. Seu olhar foi um pouco mais abaixo, e viu a fina alça de seu pijama descendo pelo braço, deixando uma parte de seu colo a mostra. Aquilo estava ficando perigoso. Estava começando a ficar perturbado com aquelas imagens.

Engoliu em seco e tentou voltar sua atenção para a comida. Mas não dava!Hermione não deixava. Sentiu o calor aumentar, imagens lhe viam a cabeça. Definitivamente aquilo não era bom. Bom era, mas não era hora.

Hermione sem perceber estava provocando Rony, aquela simples imagem o estava deixando louco.

Quando viu Hermione lamber os dedos tirando o excesso de doce, foi sua derrota. Ao em vez de parecer uma atitude de criança, para ele, era mais uma provocação.

Hermione terminou de comer e se levantou. Não havia percebido o efeito que provocara em Rony.

Sem que ela percebesse, Rony colou a bandeja na mesinha, levantou devagar e abraçou-a por trás. Hermione soltou um grito de susto. E antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Rony a virou beijando-a e dois caíram na cama.

-O que foi isso?-perguntou Hermione ofegante depois do beijo.

-Isso é o que você faz comigo. Essa maldita alça me deixou muito nervoso. Porque ela não desce de uma vez?!-desceu a alça e beijou o ombro de Hermione. -Como pode, você tomando um simples café, mexer tanto assim comigo?

Hermione no começo olhou-o confusa e assustada. Mas depois entendeu onde Rony queria chegar. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço e sorriu. Sentiu-se a mulher mais desejada do mundo com as palavras de Rony. Percebeu que ainda tinha seu poder de sedução. E sem a intenção, conseguiu tirar o controle de Rony.

Hermione abraçou-o mais forte e o beijou.

Rony sentiu seu corpo pegar fogo, quando colou seus lábios com o de Hermione. Passeava com as mãos pelo corpo da amada, e sentia sua pele macia e quente. Hermione sentia o calor aumentar a cada toque de Rony em seu corpo. Seu corpo vibrava de desejo.

Os dois apenas descolavam os lábios para recuperar o ar que faltava, pelos beijos fortes e rápidos.

Rony num movimento rápido tirou a teimosa blusa de Hermione, que o atrapalhava.

Desceu com os beijos para o colo de Hermione até chegar em seus , distribuiu beijos delicados,fazendo Hermione soltar leves gemidos.

Ela aproveitou e tirou a blusa de Rony atirando-a longe. Alisou todo aquele peitoral definido, arranhando toda a extensão.

Rony adorava quando Hermione fazia isso, mostrava ser uma mulher provocativa e quente. Ele atacou sua boca sem pudor algum.

Os dois estavam muito envolvidos nas caricias até que...

-Rony, Mione... está chamando, o almoço está pronto. -chamou Harry do outro lado da porta.

Rony e Hermione se olharam assustados.

-Já... Já estamos... Indo Harry... Obrigada. -respondeu Hermione ainda com a respiração pesada, tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

-Algum problema, Hermione?-perguntou Harry.

-Na... Não... Está tudo ótimo.

-Certo. Espero vocês lá em baixo.

-Ok.

Quando Hermione escutou os passos de Harry descendo as escadas, respirou aliviada.

-Você acha que ele percebeu alguma coisa?-perguntou amedrontada. Rony apenas deu de ombros.

Na posição que estavam eles ficaram. Hermione com os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, com Rony em cima de si. Ele a olhava com desejo, deixando-a corada de vergonha. Às vezes era assim. Rony a olhava tão profundamente, que sentia-se envergonha.

-Acho que temos quer ir, não é?-perguntou numa mistura de desejo e irritação. Hermione respondeu com um movimento da cabeça.

Rony não saiu de cima dela, continuou a olhando e viu que ela virara o rosto.

-Por que você não olha pra mim, Mione?

-Por que eu estou com vergonha.

-Vergonha de que?- riu.

-De você me olhando.

-Mas eu sempre te olho.

-Mas às vezes, você me olha com tanta intensidade... Que eu fico com vergonha... Não sei explicar o por que.

Rony sorriu e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios.

-Te amo. -cochichou ele em seu ouvido.

-Eu também te amo... Muito... –Sorriu e o abraçou. -Melhor a gente ir, se não sua mãe vai esmurrar a porta. -riu.

-Eu não quero sair daqui. -choramingou. Hermione achou lindo o jeitinho dele, mas definitivamente teriam que ir.

-Eu também não, mas nós temos que ir.

Rony rolou para o lado, soltando um audível suspiro de frustração.

-Sempre tem um pra atrapalhar. -reclamou.

-É verdade... Mas tira essa cara feia, Rony... Não quero te ver assim.

Rony olhou-a e sorriu. Não ia ficar de cara fechada por causa disso. Afinal, tinham o resto da vida, para fazer o que quisessem.

-Vou tomar banho, você vai descer?-perguntou Hermione.

-Hum... Vou me acalmar primeiro... -falou corado, indicando seu sexo. Hermione riu. -Não da pra acalmar olhando para você.

-Posso considerar isso um elogio?-perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Com certeza!

Hermione deu um selinho em Rony e desceu para tomar seu banho.

-É companheiro, agora é só você e eu... Não tem mais a Mione... Infelizmente.

Depois que Hermione tomou seu banho, Rony também resolveu tomar. Os dois se arrumaram e foram em direção a cozinha.

Estavam presentes: Molly, Arthur, Harry, Percy com a esposa de um lado da mesa se paparicando. Nos jardins, estavam as crianças, Gui e Carlinhos com as esposas.

-Até quem fim vocês desceram. Já ia chamar vocês de novo. -falou Molly.

-Já estamos aqui mamãe. -falou Rony se sentando.

-Molly, muito obrigada pelo café. Estava uma delicia. -falou Hermione lhe entregando a bandeja.

-Que bom que gostou querida. Imagino que estava com muita fome, não?

-Bota fome nisso!-exclamou Rony baixinho.

Enquanto Hermione conversava com Molly sobre a gravidez, Rony e Harry cochichavam.

-Porque essa cara Rony?

-Que cara?

-Essa cara de derrota!

-Não é nada não já passou.

-Hummm... Já sei... Atrapalhei lá no quarto, não é?

-Foi, mas não tem importância, não.

-Foi mau cara, sua mãe insistiu. - se desculpando.

-Tudo bem cara. Cadê a Gina?

-Adivinha?Dormindo até agora. A bebedeira foi forte. -riu.

-Falando nela... Vem vindo ai... -falou Rony apontando para as escadas e rindo.

-Harryyyyyyyyyy... -choramingou Gina.

-Que foi amor?-perguntou Harry todo carinhoso a abraçando.

-Harry eu to mal! Ta tudo ruim... A casa ta rodando... Faz parar.

-Calma, Gina. Senta aqui.

-Milha filha. Está vendo no que da ficar bebendo. -Fflou Molly chegando mais perto de Gina com um vidrinho na mão.

-Mamãe, por favor, agora não. Eu estou mau.

-Eu sei minha filha, eu sei. Toma, bebe essa porção, para você melhorar. Já deixei pronta para todos.

-É por isso que eu te amo mamãe. -falou bebendo a porção. -Eca é horrível... -fez careta. -Estou com fome.

-Eu adiantei parte do almoço, como vi que iam dormir até tarde. Vou terminar de fazer. Enquanto isso come alguma coisa, só pra forrar o estômago minha filha.

-Nossa... Quantas horas?

-Duas e meia. -respondeu Rony.

-Nosssaaaaa... Dormi demais. HARRY!-chamou nervosa.

-O que?-respondeu assustado.

-Ótimo marido você é, hein! Deixar sua esposa beber igual a uma bebum!

-Aff... O que eu disse a vocês ontem!-exclamou olhando em direção a Rony e Hermione. Todos riram. –Gina, eu bem que tentei. Mas você não deixava. Me xingava por que eu estava tirando seu copo.

-Você é um frouxo!Podia muito bem ter tirado meu copo.

-Eu sou um frouxo?-perguntou ele irritado. -Ótimo então cuida desse seu porre sozinha, porque o frouxo aqui vai procura outra que não reclame tanto.

Todos na cozinha olharam o casal brigando. No começo acharam graça. Mas quando viram que Harry realmente ficara irritado, coisa muito difícil de acontecer, mesmo tendo Gina como esposa, ficaram sérios e não intrometeram.

Gina olhou-o assustada. Era muito difícil de ver Harry irritado, ainda mais com ela. Ele aguentava bastante. Tinha muita paciência. A vida o havia ensinado da pior maneira.

Harry saiu a passos largos da cozinha. Não aguentava mais Gina o culpar por tudo. E essa foi a gota d'água. Sabia que era coisa boba. Mas às vezes isso fazia com que se sentisse incapaz de cuidar de sua família, sentia-se um pai horrível, e um marido pior ainda.

Todos na cozinha ficaram calados. Gina já tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e olhava para todos pedindo ajuda. Sua mãe tinha no rosto uma feição severa. Gina pode jurar que se fosse mais nova, sua mãe iria lhe dar umas palmadas.

Hermione vendo o estado da amiga foi até ela.

-Peguei pesado?-perguntou Gina chorosa.

-Pegou.

-Saiu sem querer. -tentou se desculpar.

-Então vai lá pedir desculpas. -recomendou Hermione.

Gina não pensou duas vezes, levantou e foi até Harry.

-Daqui a pouco eles aparecem no maior chamego. Vai ficar tudo bem. Vocês vão ver. -falou Rony.

Quando Gina chegou ao jardim, viu Harry sentado em um banco. Caminhou até ele toda encolhida e morrendo de vergonha.

Quando chegou Harry viu uma sombra, olhou para cima e viu Gina chorando.

-Desculpa. -falou ela mais como um sussurro.

-Você às vezes me faz sentir como o pior homem do mundo, o pior pai, pior marido... -falava como desabafo.

-Não fala isso. Isso não é verdade.

-Pode parecer idiotice da minha parte. Mas para mim transparece isso. Eu não falo nada, pra não brigar. Mas acumulou muito.

-Eu sei que às vezes eu pego pesado. Mas é que sai sem querer. Não é minha intenção. Não quero te ofender.

-Eu sinto que no fundo não. Mas às vezes machuca. –olhou-a com a face mais aliviada. Apontou no banco para ela sentar ao seu lado.

-Me perdoa? Eu não quero te perde. Eu te amo. -falou ela o abraçando, que prontamente foi correspondida. Harry riu.

-Você não vai me perde por causa disso. Admito que fui um pouco idiota por estar fazendo a gente brigar por causa disso!-riu.

-Não é idiotice. Você esta falando o que sente. Nós somos casados e tem que ser assim. Toda relação tem que ser a base da conversa. Mas você ainda não me respondeu se me perdoa.

-Não tem o que perdoa, Gina.

-Eu vou tentar me controlar.

Harry riu.

-Mas você não vai procurar outra, vai?

-Claro que não. -riu e beijou-a.

Harry abraçou-a e ficou pensativo.

-Em que você esta pensando? Está triste comigo?-perguntou alisando seu rosto.

-Não é isso. -falou ainda olhando para o horizonte. –Lembrei dos meus pais. Devia ter sido bastante confusa a relação deles, pelo que eu soube. Engraçada vamos dizer assim. -Voltou sua mirada para o rosto de Gina e beijou sua mão.

-Como seria se eles tivessem vivos, e me visse casado com você, e ainda por cima pai?-Harry sabia que para aquela pergunta não tinha resposta.

Sentiu os lábios de Gina o confortar num delicado beijo. Ela sempre fazia isso. E para Harry era um santo remédio. Aquela ruiva o fazia esquecer todas as tristezas, e voltar à realidade e a felicidade.

-Te amo. -falou por último.

Gina beijou-lhe nos lábios e se abraçou mais a Harry. Devido ao choro sua dor de cabeça aumentara.

-Harry cuida de mim. Estou mau. -Choramingou ela.

-Está igual criança pedindo colo pra mãe. -falou rindo.

-Não ria de mim, Harry!

-Vem, vamos cuidar desse porre, baixinha. -falou se levantando e puxando-a.

-Hei! Eu não sou baixinha!-protestou. -Ai minha cabeça.

-Não fica gritando amor,se não piora.

-Adoro quando você cuida de sinto protegida.

-Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra te proteger, Gina. Você e o James.

Gina sorriu.

-Por falar em James não vi ele hoje. Onde está meu filho?

-Olha ele lá, brincando. Ele está tão esperto.

-É mesmo. Eu vou lar da um beijo nele e já volto.

Gina foi até o filho e lhe apertou. James beijou a mãe com carinho, mas reclamou do aperto forte. Saiu correndo e voltou a brincar.

Gina se abraçou em Harry e caminharam em direção a cozinha.

Quando chegaram, todos estavam conversando. Fred, Jorge Melanie (esposa de Fred) e Vivianne (esposa de Jorge) já tinham acordado. Os gêmeos estavam mais que derrotados, devido à noite passada. Foram os que mais beberam e agora escutavam as lições de moral da mãe.

-Harry, Gina, ai estão vocês!-exclamou Molly desviando sua atenção dos gêmeos, que agradeceram por isso.

-Sra. Weasley vou levar Gina para o quarto. Vou cuidar dessa ruiva. –falou Harry.

-Sim, sim meu filho. Daqui uma hora dê mais esse frasquinho da poção para ela.

-Obrigada .

-Ora querido, não precisa me chamar de . -sorriu.

-A... É o costume. -falou envergonhado.

-Aeeee irmãzinha, chapou todas!-falou Fred.

-Essa é uma verdadeira Weasley, aguenta tudo. -completou Jorge. Todos riam dos dois. Menos uma pessoa.

-FRED E JORGE, CALADO OS DOIS!-gritou Molly.

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça. Mas quando Gina passou, mandaram uma piscadinha pra ela, que retribuiu. Aqueles três eram o furacão da casa.

Molly foi terminar de preparar o almoço, e alegou que não queria ajuda.

Assim, Rony e Hermione foram para o jardim. Viram as crianças correndo e brincando alegres. Hermione ficou pensando quando veria sua pequena correndo e brincando da mesma maneira que seus sobrinhos.

Viu James correr até ela, todo desengonçado. Achou graça.

-Madinha... Binca... -falou puxando Hermione com sua pequena mão. Hermione sorriu pra Rony que retribuiu.

-Dinho vem tamém.

Rony pegou James no colo e correu com ele. O garotinho riu gostoso com aquilo. Hermione logo atrás viu a cena e sorriu de orelha a orelha. Rony tinha tudo para ser um ótimo pai.

Rony e Hermione se divertiam bastante com as crianças. Mas em nenhum momento Rony deixou Hermione exagerar. James usou e abusou dos padrinhos, como há tempos não fazia.

Quando Hermione declarou que estava cansada, James protestou, mas Rony explicou os motivos,e ele entendeu,fazendo os padrinhos prometerem brincar com ele outro dia. Depositou um beijo na bochecha dos padrinhos e saiu correndo para continuar a brincar.

-Essas crianças têm um pique!-exclamou Hermione sorridente.

-Nós também tínhamos. Se não, não teríamos aguentado todos aqueles anos cheios de surpresas.

Rony a abraçou e se encaminharam para a cozinha.

Logo depois Molly anuncia que o almoço estava pronto. Como estava toda a família reunida, arrumaram a mesa no jardim.

Hermione logo se serviu. Apesar de ter tomado um baita café da manhã, pode sentir seu estômago rogando por comida.

Todos comiam alegres e satisfeitos. Desfrutavam daquela reunião de família, já que era raro todos estarem juntos.

Durante a conversa, Molly e Arthur, anunciam que iriam viajar durante a semana. Todos ficaram muito felizes com a notícia. Molly e Arthur mereciam umas férias, mesmo que seja por uma semana.

Com isso, Molly pediu para alguns dos filhos ficarem na casa. Não queria deixá-la sozinha, aquela casa era seu xodó.

Harry e Gina logo, se ofereceram para isso. Rony também queria ficar, afinal amava aquela casa, onde passara momentos bons e ruins, mas para ele ficar, Hermione também teria que querer.

-Por mim tudo bem, Rony. -respondeu ela vendo o olhar interrogativo de Rony. -Mas depois de amanhã tenho que ir visitar meus pais. Eles chegam amanhã. Quero os deixar descansar da viagem. Estou morrendo de saudades.

-Claro amor, nós vamos lá. -respondeu o ruivo.

Depois do almoço, todos se reuniram na sala, para continuar a conversa.

Logo mais à tardinha, a maioria dos Weasleys foi embora, deixando na casa apenas: Molly, Arthur, Gina, Harry, James, Rony e Hermione.

-Foi-se o tempo que essa casa era cheia. -falou Molly suspirando saudosa.

-Molly não fica assim. Todos vêm nos visitar. -falou Arthur tentando reconfortar a esposa.

-Mas não é a mesma coisa querido.

-Mamãe... Não gosto de ver a senhora assim. -comentou Gina olhando-a.

-Não se preocupe minha filha. É só saudade.

-Mas nós ainda estamos aqui, mamãe. Não como antes, mas estamos. -falou Rony.

-Em pensar que nós criamos os filhos para mundo. Todos casados... Com suas famílias, outros ainda a construindo. -falou sorrindo em direção a barriga de Hermione que sorriu.-Vocês um dia vai entender o que quero dizer.

-E você não fica feliz com isso mamãe?-perguntou Gina.

-Claro que sim meus filhos, claro que sim!-falou olhando rosto por rosto e sorrindo.

-Molly já está tarde. Amanhã temos que viajar cedo. -falou Arthur.

-Sim noite meus queridos.

Molly e Arthur se despediram de todos, que lhe desejaram uma boa viagem.

Ficaram apenas os quatro na casa.

-Não gosto quando mamãe fala assim. -comentou Gina.

-Porque amor?-perguntou Harry.

-Parece um tipo de despedida. O olhar dela fica tão triste. Ela fica tão pensativa.

-Gina... Ela sente saudades dos tempos que a casa vivia cheia. Ela teve sete filhos, é difícil para ela ver a casa vazia. -argumentou Hermione.

-É... Eu sei... -respondeu a ruiva tristonha.

-Amor não fica assim. Vem vamos dormir. Você tem que descansar o corpo.

Harry e Gina desejaram uma boa noite para Rony e Hermione e foram dormir.

-Você acha que realmente existe uma razão para Gina estar preocupada com a mamãe?- perguntou Rony, que deitara sua cabeça no colo de Hermione, que lhe fazia leves carinhos pelos cabelos ruivos.

-Creio eu que não, Rony. Sua mãe sempre foi muito ativa. Acho que ela sente falta desse movimento todo. Ela deve se sentir sozinha, já que antes ela tinha os filhos. Não se preocupe.

Rony sorriu para Hermione que retribuiu e o beijou.

Os dois ficaram ali mais um tempo, até que resolveram subir para o quarto.

Rony começou a trocar de roupa. Vestiu uma calça larguinha, e quando foi colocar a blusa, parou. Viu Hermione se trocando, e lembrou-se do ocorrido mais cedo.

Queria sentir aquele corpo. Acariciar aquelas costas nuas, beijar-lhe até o ar faltar.

Rony se encaminhou até Hermione que estava de costas para ele. Antes que ela pudesse colocar a blusa, Rony a agarrou por trás e a prensou na parede.

Hermione levou um sustou, e soltou um leve gemido.

Ela pode sentir o corpo másculo de Rony grudado ao seu, seu hálito quente batia em seu pescoço, fazendo seu corpo desperta o desejo.

Rony tinha a respiração ofegante. Queria de todas as maneiras sentir Hermione, conectar seus corpos.

Com as mãos ele foi deslizando pelas coxas a mostra de Hermione, e foi subindo até sentir sua barriga. E depois um dos lugares mais desejados, sentiu os seios de Hermione com os mamilos ouriçados. Ele forçava seu sexo ao corpo de Hermione fazendo-a soltar gemidos baixinhos.

Hermione não sabia onde se firmar. Se via completamente cercada pelo corpo de Rony, que era bem maior que o dela. Deixou-se levar pelas caricias.

Rony estava se mostrando um homem viril, coisa que deixou Hermione mais desejosa. Segurava seu corpo de uma maneira mais selvagem, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonante.

-Eu te quero... -cochichou ele em seu ouvido.

-Então...não me tortura mais... E me faz sua. –falou ofegante.

Hermione enlaçou suas pernas no corpo de Rony, ele caminhou até a cama e assim os dois caíram.

Hermione beijava todo o tórax de Rony, fazendo-o excitar cada vez mais.

Foi descendo, com os beijos, tirou sua calça e sua boxer, e quando Rony sentiu os lábios de Hermione tocar a parte mais frágil de seu corpo, soltou um gemido mais auto. Hermione fazia movimentos com a língua, que deixava Rony cada vez mais perto do paraíso. Ele podia jurar que aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Antes que liberasse todo seu desejo, Rony puxou Hermione e voltou a beijá-la.

Ele sentado, e ela em seu colo.

Rony acariciava os seios de Hermione de maneira delicada. Desceu suas mãos, para a barra do pequeno short, querendo tira-lo. Hermione subiu um pouco o corpo para que isso fosse possível. Quando voltou a pousar seu corpo nu, junto ao de Rony, sentiu subir um arrepio pela espinha. Tremeu em sentir os beijos de Rony pelo seu pescoço. Sua língua fazia um trabalho completamente excitante naquela região.

-Rony... -suspirou ela de olhos fechados.

Ele entendeu o que ela queria. Logo Rony ajudou Hermione a se posicionar, e ele a penetrou. Rony calou seus gemidos com beijos molhados, e calientes.

Moviam-se de maneira sincronizada, desfrutando de todo desejo que aflorava de seus corpos.

Rony via aqueles cachos castanhos, molhados de suor, caindo pelo rosto desejoso de Hermione. Via sua feição de satisfação pelo ato. Aquilo o deixava mais excitado.

Aumentaram os movimentos. Hermione arranhava as costas do amado, deixando marcar vermelhas.

Os dois sentiam o máximo chegar cada vez mais perto, seus corpos vibraram, e com mais alguns movimentos, o ápice chegou.

Sentiram tudo ao redor fugir. Queriam prolongar aquela sensação.

Tinham a respiração pesada, o coração batia forte.

Os dois se deitaram na cama, Hermione se aninhou ao colo de Rony, e se cobriram com o fino lençol.

-Eu te amo, Mione... -falou beijando seus cabelos.

-Eu também, Rony... Te amo muito.

-Vamos vestir uma roupa, pra você não pegar um resfriado. -falou ele todo cauteloso. Hermione sorriu com seu cuidado, para com ela.

Ele saiu catando as roupas pelo quarto e os dois se vestiram.

-Mione?-chamou ele e ela o olhou. -Tira esse pijama e veste outro!-pediu.

-Mas por que, Rony?

-Eu não aguento te ver nesse minúsculo pijama, Hermione. Olha só!-falo apontando, para sua intimidade que começava a se animar. Hermione riu. -Não ria! -protestou envergonhado.

-Está bom eu troco. Mas vira de costas porque se não você vai me atacar!-riu.

Rony virou de costas, e Hermione se trocou. Os dois voltaram a deitar.

-Rony... Você ainda me deseja?-perguntou do nada naquela insegurança de grávida.

-Porque a pergunta?Quer mais provas, depois de tudo agora a pouco?-falou sorrindo.

-Não sei... Pode ser por mera necessidade de homem...

-Mione de onde você tirou isso? Claro que não... -falou preocupado. -Eu te desejo e muito. Só de te ver, me da vontade de te beijar até não poder mais...Eu te amo, Mione.

-E se um dia você cansar de mim?E quando a gente não puder mais fazer amor, quando minha barriga crescer?Como vai ser? Você vai procurar outras...

-Mione, para com isso... Claro que não... Eu nunca vou me cansar de você... E não vai ser a falta de transas que vai me fazer procurar outra...Não fica pensando nisso.

-Eu estou ficando muita chata, não é?

-Eu aguento!-respondeu rindo.

Ficaram conversando mais algum tempo até que o sono veio.

No dia seguinte, Hermione se levantou primeiro. Viu Rony todo esparramado na cama. Seu cabelo todo bagunçado, suas costas nuas, e suas partes de trás enfatizada, pela boxer.

Ela sorriu sapeca, deu um beijinho nas costas de Rony, que remexeu um pouco na cama, e desceu as escadas.

Gina já estava na cozinha preparando o café.

-Bom dia, Gina!

-Bom dia, Mione!Acordou cedo.

-Ultimamente isso está sendo um milagre. -riu.

-Nós podíamos fazer alguma coisa hoje, o que você acha?

-Concordo... Amanhã vou visitar meus pais...

-O que você de nós irmos até Hogsmeade?

-Ótimo... Tenho saudades daquele lugar nos tempos de escola.

-Eu também. Tem um tempinho que eu não vou lá.

-E também, faz tempos que não fazemos um programa todos juntos. Vai ser muito bom. Ultimamente estamos muito afastados.

-Realmente. Agora temos família. Passou tão rápido.

-O que passou tão rápido?-perguntou Harry descendo as escadas.

-Bom dia, amor. -falou Gina dando-lhe um beijo.

-Bom dia, Harry. -cumprimento Hermione.

-Então do que vocês estavam falando?-perguntou curioso.

-Do tempo. Passou tudo muito rápido. Olha só para nós. Casados... Com filhos... -falava Hermione.

-É verdade... Mas o importante é que estamos todos felizes. -falou Harry, que abraçou a esposa. Os dois começaram a se beijar e nem ligaram para Hermione que estava ali.

-Opa... Sobrei... Vou ver se... Ahh não importa!-falou saindo rapidamente da cozinha, indo em direção ao quarto.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Rony ainda dormia profundamente. Deitou-se ao seu lado ficando com o rosto de frente ao de Rony. Começou a alisar seus cabelos, contornou cada traço de seus rostos, com as pontas dos dedos.

Só quando ela passou os dedos pelos lábios do ruivo, que ele despertou. Deu um beijinho nos dedos de Hermione e abriu os olhos.

-Bom dia ruivo!-falou Hermione sorrindo. O brilho daqueles olhos azuis irradiava alegria para ela.

-Bom dia morena!-falou agarrando-a, ficando com o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Já vai começar cedo, Rony?-perguntou risonha.

-Mione eu não sou um pervertido como você pensa!-riu. –Só quero ficar assim com você... Sentir seu cheiro. -parou de falar e fez um carinho com os lábios no pescoço de Hermione, que fechou os olhos. -Tem muito tempo que você acordou?

-Sim... Eu já levantei... Desci para ajudar Gina a preparar o café, só que o Harry chegou e os dois começaram a se agarrar... Não ia ficar de vela... fez uma careta. -Ai eu subi... E vi você dormindo... Não resisti... Deitei aqui e fiquei te olhando.

Rony logo esqueceu o detalhe do amasso de Harry e Gina, sorriu com as palavras de Hermione, começou a dar beijos em seu pescoço, e abraçou-a mais forte, enquanto ela lhe acariciava a nuca.

Ficaram assim na base do carinho, curtindo o aconchego do é que Hermione se pronunciou.

-Vai fazer três meses.

-O que?-perguntou com a cabeça no peito de Hermione.

-Nossa filha... Três meses essa semana... -falou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-Ela está cada vez maior!-Exclamou ele alisando sua barriga.

Rony voltou a pousar seu rosto no pescoço de Hermione.

-Sabia que eu te amo?-perguntou ele bem rente ao ouvido de Hermione, que se arrepiou com a voz do marido. Ela pegou-o pelo rosto fazendo-o mirá-la.

Ele passou com os dedos pelos lábios de Hermione. Lábios tentadores... Sensuais...

E selou-os delicadamente. Acariciava os lábios de Hermione com a língua, com extremo amor e carinho. Ele foi dando fim ao beijo, com vários selinhos, e voltou a sentir a pele fina e cheirosa de Hermione, colocando sua cabeça no côncavo de seu pescoço.

-Queria ficar o dia inteiro assim com você!-falou sentindo os carinhos de Hermione em sua nuca.

-Hummmm... Bebê carente!-riu.

-Se para ficar com você assim o resto do dia, eu tenha que virar um bebê... Não tem importância, eu viro!-os dois riram.

-Mas hoje o meu bebê vai ser muito obediente. Vai levantar, tomar café e nós vamos dar um passei em Hogsmead.

-Haaaa não, Mione... Ta um friozinho tão bom pra ficar na cama.

-Rony... Eu quero muito fazer um programa com todos juntos... Eu, você, Harry e Gina, como há tempos não fazemos. –falou com cara de pidona. –Eu juro que quando a gente chegar eu fico aqui com você o resto do dia.

Rony olhou-a bem e acabou concordando. Tomaram banho e desceram para tomar o café.

-Vocês demoraram!-exclamou Gina.

-Claro, eu não queria ficar aqui de vela para vocês dois.-falou Hermione.

-Vamos tomar café, e depois ir para Hogsmead. –falou Gina rindo da cara da amiga.

Harry chamou Monstro, que trabalhava em sua casa, para ficar na Toca e preparar o almoço, enquanto eles passeavam.

Depois do café tomado, todos seguiram para os jardins da Toca, e aparataram em Hogsmead. (Harry levara James consigo.)

Eles começaram a caminha pelas ruas cheias. A primeira loja em que pararam, foi a Dedosdemel.

Rony, Hermione e James correram para dentro da loja, deixando Harry e Gina rindo .

Rony e Hermione brigavam, pelos doces que levariam, e por final saíram de lá com duas sacolas cheias de doces, que comiam pelo caminho.

Durante o caminho, conversavam alegremente, lembrando da época de escola. Lembrando da época em que descobriram o amor.

-Eu me lembro quando comecei a me interessar pela Gina. -riu ele de si mesmo. -Eu era interessado por ela, mas não sabia. Só comecei a me tocar, quando nós fizemos aquela porção do amor no sexto ano... Senti o cheiro de seu perfume... Um aroma floral.

-Aiiiiiiiiii Harry... Você nunca me falou isso!Que coisa mais fofa... –falou Gina abraçando-o.

-Fofa agora... Por que pra mim... Era um tormento... Você era irmã do meu melhor amigo... Não era fácil pra mim...

-Confesso que levei um choque. - falou Rony rindo.

-Eu também me lembro desse dia. Eu senti cheiro de grama recém-aparada, pergaminho novo e... O cheiro dos cabelos do Rony.

-Haaaa... Isso você também nunca me contou!-exclamou o ruivo sorridente.- É por isso que você gosta tanto do meu cabelo.

-Haaaa... Também... –sorriu envergonhada.

Eles continuaram o caminho, ainda conversando sobre coisas do passado, até chegar à tão querida Zonko's.

Os quatro querendo reviver o passado compraram vários produtos, e se divertiram brincando no meio da rua. James ria a beça das brincadeiras. Ele estava adorando.

-Se Fred e Jorge, ver a gente comprando na Zonko's, eles nunca mais vão falar com a gente. -falou Gina rindo, os outros a acompanharam.

Hermione não pode deixar de passar na Loja de Penas Escriba. Coisa que irritou Rony.

Logo de cara Hermione viu uma pena longa, com a mistura de cores laranja, lembrando as cores dos cabelos de Rony, com branco. Era linda.

Rony pegou a pena e foi até o caixa pagar.

-Como meu irmãozinho é cavalheiro!-exclamou Gina zombando.

Depois de comprar a pena, eles passaram na Casa de Chá. Já que fazia um friozinho, resolveram tomar alguma coisa quente para esquentar.

Depois de se esquentarem um pouco, continuaram a caminhada.

Aquela tarde fora muito boa, se divertiram e conversaram,como a tempos não programa simples, mas muito prazeroso.

Depois de se divertirem bastante, resolveram ir embora. Os estômagos pediam comida.

Logo quando chegaram à porta da cozinha, podiam sentir o cheirinho de comida fresca invadir suas narinas.

-Nossa que cheiro maravilhoso!-exclamou Harry. -Acho que é a fome!

-Bota fome nisso!-falou Hermione que sentia seu estômago roncar.

-Senhor Harry Potter... Monstro preparou uma comida muito gostosa, para Senhor e amigos do Senhor!-falou fazendo uma reverência.

-Muito obrigada, Monstro. Estamos morrendo de fome. -falou Harry.

-Monstro faz o possível para agradar o Senhor Harry Potter, Senhor. O senhor é muito bom com Monstro.

Todos se serviram e almoçaram. Realmente a comida estava uma delícia.

Depois de almoçarem, Rony e Hermione subiram para o quarto, deixando Harry e Gina caminhando pelo jardim, já que James caiu no sono.

-Hummm... Agora é a minha vez de curtir. -falou Rony assim que entrou no quarto. Abraçou Hermione por trás, dando um cheirinho em seu pescoço.

-Seu bobo... -falou Hermione rindo.

Os dois trocaram de roupa, e deitaram na cama.

Rony se agarrou em Hermione, beijando seu pescoço e sentindo seu cheirinho, enquanto

Hermione fazia carinhos pelas costas do ruivo.

Os dois riam, conversavam se acariciavam de leve, tudo na base do carinho.

No dia seguinte, Rony e Hermione foram visitar os Grangers, como haviam prometido.

Paul e Maree receberam os dois muito felizes. Hermione foi logo perguntando dos parentes que não via há algum tempo. Maree contava todas as novidades para a filha, inclusive que os familiares ficaram muito feliz com a gravidez da filha.

Tiveram um almoço muito harmonioso.

Marre e Paul adoram Rony, acham que ele e Hermione formam o casal perfeito, mesmo com suas diferenças.

Depois do almoço, Paul chamou Rony para lhe mostrar alguns instrumentos trouxas. Ele como adorava conhecer tudo aquilo o seguiu. Enquanto isso mãe e filha mantinham uma conversa.

-E como vai a minha netinha?-perguntou a mãe com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-Vai ótima. Faz três meses essa semana.

-Você esta se cuidando direitinho minha filha?

-Claro mamãe. E mesmo que não estivesse Rony, fica no meu pé. -riu. -Ele é tão carinhoso comigo. Você tem que ver mamãe. -falou com os olhos brilhando.

-Eu fico tão feliz que você esteja com sua família minha filha.

-Obrigada mamãe.

-Mas me escute filha... Cuide bem dessa gravidez. Você sabe que quando me engravidei de você não foi fácil. Não quero que você passa pelo que eu passei. Essas coisas são hereditárias.

-Mamãe nada vai acontecer. Está tudo certo. Não se preocupe ok?-falou confortando-a.

-Ok minha filha.

As duas se abraçaram e continuaram a conversa.

Mais à tardinha, eles voltaram para a Toca.

Chegando à cozinha, os dois levaram um susto.

Harry e Gina estavam se beijando e nem viram os dois entrarem.

Harry já estava sem camisa e tentava subir a blusa da esposa.

Rony e Hermione no mesmo lugar que entraram ficaram.

O queixo dos dois caiu. Rony se sentiu muito incomodado e envergonhado por ver sua irmã com seu melhor amigo naquela situação.

Hermione começou a ficar constrangida com aquilo. Até que se pronunciou.

-Hern... Hern... Estamos atrapalhando algo?-perguntou sarcástica.

Harry e Gina se separaram tão rápido, que Harry caiu de bunda no chão, tentado se cobrir com a blusa, juntamente com Gina que estava com um sutien, e tentava se tampar.

Os dois estavam muito assustados e envergonhados.

-R... Rony... Mi... Mione... -falou Gina gaguejando. -O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Bom que eu saiba nós estamos aqui durante essa semana enquanto seus pais viajam. -respondeu Hermione rindo da cara dos dois.

Rony continuava com a mesma cara emburrada e vermelha de raiva.

Harry olhava para ele, com ar de desculpa.

Harry e Gina vestiram as blusas e correram para o quarto.

-Ai... Foi engraçado. -falou Hermione sentando-se na cadeira.

-Engraçado... Você chama aquela cena de engraçada?-perguntou Rony nervoso.

-Rony... -tentou se pronunciar.

-Aquilo não foi engraçado, Hermione. Foi ridículo. Como eles fazem isso... Na cozinha... Sabendo que poderíamos chegar a qualquer momento. -falava cada vez mais nervoso.

-Mas... Nós também já fizemos correndo o risco Rony... No Lago... No banheiro... -falava cautelosa.

-MAS NÓS NÃO FAZEMOS SEXO PRA TODO MUNDO VER, HERMIONE. NÓS PELO MENOS TEMOS CAUTELA. -gritou ele.

Hermione assustou-se. Seus olhos marearam com o grito que Rony dera.

-Rony... -tentou falar novamente, mas foi cortada.

-NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR SOBRE ISSO, HERMIONE. -falou ainda nervoso, e saiu em direção ao jardim.

Hermione ficou olhando para onde Rony saiu. Uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao quarto. No meio da escada, encontrou Gina.

-Mione... Eu queria te pedir desculpas pela cena na cozinha. -falou ainda envergonhada.

-É Mione foi sem querer. –falou Harry mais envergonhado ainda.

-Gente não precisa, eu entendo. - -falou tentando força um sorriso. -Mas acho que vocês deveriam falar com o Rony.

Hermione terminou de falar e subiu as escadas. Gina viu que ele chorava, mas não quis perguntar nada.

Os dois desceram e foram em direção ao jardim, onde Rony estava.

Assim que Rony saiu da cozinha, se arrependeu amargamente por ter gritado com Hermione. Acabou por descontar toda sua raiva na esposa que não tinha nada a ver com isso. Agora ela devia estar chorando. Ainda mais por estar grávida... Tão frágil.

-Você é um idiota Ronald!-falou dando chutes no ar. Até que resolveu sentar na árvore que gosta de ficar namorando com Hermione.

-Rony... -chamou Gina assim que chegou perto do ruivo.

-O que foi, Gina?-perguntou um pouco desorientado.

-Queremos te pedir desculpas, cara. -pronunciou Harry.

-Olha... Não é nada pessoal, certo?-falou olhando para os dois. -Morro de ciúmes de você, Gina... Mas vocês sabem o quanto eu fiquei feliz de Harry ter casado com você. Mas eu não gosto de ver essas coisas...

-Nós sabemos... Isso não vai acontecer mais. -falou Harry.

-Certo... -falou agora envergonhado pela cena que fez.

Gina abraçou o irmão, que sorriu pela atitude da irmã.

-Agora se eu fosse você ia falar com a Mione. Ela não está bem.-falou Gina.

-É... Eu sei... A gente se fala depois. - se levantou, deu um beijo na testa da irmã e um abraço em Harry, dando tapas em suas costas.

Quando Rony chegou ao quarto, viu Hermione toda encolhida abraçada ao travesseiro que ele usava. Estava de olhos fechados aparentemente dormindo.

Rony foi até ela e deitou ao seu lado.

-Meu amor me desculpa, não queria ter gritado com você!-falou fazendo carinhos em seus cabelos. -Eu fui um idiota.-falou achando que Hermione estava dormindo

-Ainda bem que você sabe!-exclamou ela que estava acordada. Virou e olhou-o. Rony levou um susto.

-Achei que estivesse dormindo.

-Estava tentando.

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto.

-Mione... Desculpa... -quebrou o silêncio.

-Você nunca gritou comigo desse jeito, Rony. Você me insultava na época da escola, mas nunca gritou desse jeito.

-Eu não queria... Aquela cena me deixou nervoso. Você sabe... Gina é minha irmã mais nova... É estranho... E muito ruim ver ela nessas situações.

-Eu sei que deve ser ruim pra você. -falou olhando para as próprias mãos.-Mas... você considera as nossas relações como um simples sexo?-Perguntou muito chateada, com a voz tremula tentando segurar o choro.

Até entendia o fato de ele ter gritado, afinal Rony sempre foi assim, mas a menção daquela palavra ficou em sua cabeça.

-Eu não quis falar aquilo.

-Mas falou. - já não continha as lagrimas.

-Mione eu estava nervoso. É claro que tudo o que há entre a gente é muito mais que sexo muito mais que paixão. É amor. Estou me sentindo um idiota por ter falado perdoa?-falou olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Hermione sustentou o seu olhar e sorriu. Grudou seus lábios com os dele, enlaçou as mãos em seu pescoço, e assim iniciaram um beijo, muito carinhoso.

-Posso entender isso como um sim?-perguntou ele depois do beijo. Vendo a feição angelical de Hermione.

-Só se você me der outro. -falou com cara de sapeca.-Idiota.-Rony riu do jeitinho dela,e ainda mais pela última palavra.

Rony não precisou pensar, logo já foi beijando Hermione.

Os dois ficaram horas namorando e se curtindo.

O resto da semana na Toca foi maravilhosa. Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina sempre arranjavam algo para se divertirem. James estava sempre no meio dos quatro.

De vez enquanto fazia uma baguncinha aqui outra ali, coisa mais por parte dos meninos.

As meninas, sempre ralhavam com eles, mas depois logo mudavam de pose, quando os homens vinham cheios de chamego perto delas.

No final da semana, Molly e Arthur chegaram da viagem muito feliz. Tinham aproveitado bastante, e estavam prontos para continuar na vida rotineira.

Cada casal voltou para sua respectiva casa. Agora a vida continuava.


	15. Chapter 15

_**DESEJO COMPLICADO **_

Rony e Hermione estavam bastante descansados para voltar ao trabalho, que devido o tempo fora, tinha algumas coisas acumuladas.

Hermione sentia-se bem melhor em relação aos enjoos e tonturas, relacionadas à gravidez. Como o Doutor Aristides dissera, tudo isso era a fase dos primeiros três meses da gravidez. Agora, Hermione sentia-se bem mais disposta, e com bastante energia.

E com Hermione estava bem melhor, Rony, consequentemente, também estava. Não gostava de ver a esposa, sofrendo, vê-la de minuto em minuto vomitando. E mesmo estando melhor, Rony a fez jurar que iria com calma no trabalho, nada de estresse, de se cansar demais.

Mas o que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente. Não que Hermione ia se acabar no trabalho, porém, iria se dar ao trabalho como sempre.

No dia seguinte teriam a segunda consulta com o doutor Aristides.

O dia chegou, Hermione lembrava Rony de dez em dez minutos para ele não esquecer.

Ultimamente ele estava muito esquecido, ou será que era Hermione que estava muito nervosa?

Quando Rony e Hermione terminaram o expediente, foram para o consultório.

Chegando lá, Doutor Aristides os recebeu com uma simpatia sem igual, assim como da primeira vez. O assunto principal era sempre a gravidez, mas às vezes voltavam para o mundo da magia, trocando informações, histórias e muito mais.

-Bom você engordou dois quilos. -falou o Doutor depois de pesá-la.

-Isso tudo?-perguntou assustada.

-Não se assuste, Hermione. Todo o seu corpo contribui para isso. É normal. -falou sorrindo, confortando-a. - Por enquanto tudo vai perfeitamente bem. O bebê esta se desenvolvendo normalmente. Agora você vai entrar para o segundo trimestre da gravidez. Você vai perceber que vai ser uma época mais tranquila. Vai poder comer sem ter que voltar tudo, inclusive a qualquer momento poderá sentir o bebê se mexendo, no começo são leves tremidas, que às vezes as futuras mamães nem percebem.

-Doutor e quando vamos descobrir o sexo?-perguntou Rony, excitado de curiosidade.

-Isso acontecera mais para frente, Rony. No quinto mês, ou talvez no quarto.

-Ahhh... Não... -falou o ruivo tristonho.

-Não se apresse! -riu o doutor. -Mas vocês já têm algum palpite?

-Menina!-falou Rony e Hermione juntos.

-Ora... Isso é raro... Pai e mãe tendo o mesmo palpite.

Os três conversaram por mais algum tempo, e depois Rony e Hermione foram embora.

Andavam pela rua, abraçados e conversando.

-Rony, preciso comprar umas roupas. Nada serve mais. -falou rindo. Ultimamente seu humor estava bem melhor.

-Ahh não, Mione... Odeio sair com mulher para comprar.

-Rony, deixa de ser chato. E eu nem demoro tanto.

-Imagina se demorasse não é, Mione?!

-Rony... Por favor... -pediu carinhosa. Rony adorou aquilo.

-Só se você me der um beijo. -falou risonho.

Hermione logo deu um selinho em Rony.

-Hermione, eu falei beijo. -mal acabara de falar e agarrou Hermione dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. -Isso... é um beijo...Mione. -Falou sem fôlego devido à intensidade do beijo dado.

Hermione ficou parada de olhos fechados, enquanto Rony ria.

-Agora nós podemos ir. –falou o ruivo

Os dois caminharam até uma loja especial para grávidas, muito conhecida pelos trouxas.

Logo quando chegaram, uma mulher baixinha, e com um sorriso muito simpático nos lábios, os atendeu.

Hermione foi logo acompanhando a vendedora pela loja, que mostrava vários modelos de vestuário. Ao mesmo tempo em que separavam roupas para Hermione experimentar, conversavam sobre filhos, gravidez e derivados.

Rony olhava tudo aquilo entediado. A pior coisa que podia haver era fazer compras com mulheres. Quando era mais novo o problema não era tão grave, sua família não tinha muito dinheiro, as únicas mulheres na família eram sua mãe e sua irmã. Mas isso não quer dizer que sair com aquelas duas não era zona de perigo.

"Definitivamente fazer compras com mulheres é um saco". -pensou Rony.

Enquanto Hermione selecionava as roupas que mais gostava, Rony rodava a loja, para não morrer de tédio.

Viu alguns manequins com aqueles barrigões de grávida nas vitrines, caminhou, caminhou e chegou à parte de roupas de dormir e roupa intima.

Viu uma camisola em particular que lhe chamou atenção.

Era de um rosa bebê e longa. Tinha um corte na lateral que ia até a metade das coxas. Nos seios o decote era avantajado, mas nada vulgar. Tinha rendas bem elaboradas, no decote e na barra. Era linda.

Rony pegou-a e ficou imaginando Hermione vestida naquela camisola. Não pensou duas vezes, e foi em direção ao caixa.

Esse foi o desafio. Rony nunca fora bom no dinheiro trouxa. Afinal, sempre tinha Hermione para salvá-lo. Só que agora tinha que se virar.

Rony se embolava todos com as notas e moedas. No final tinha colocado todo o dinheiro em cima do balcão. A moça do caixa não sabia o que fazer olhava pra Rony, atônita.

-Senhor... Errr... Com licença. -falou ela separando a quantia do dinheiro. Pegou duas notas, e devolveu-lhe o troco. –Certinho, senhor.

-Hummm... Certo. -Rony estava mais vermelho que seus cabelos, estava morrendo de vergonha. -Obrigada.

-As ordens, senhor. -respondeu sorridente.

Rony pegou a sacola e foi para um cantinho bem escondido na loja, onde ninguém o via.

-Nossa... Como diz o Harry, esse não foi um mico, foi um King-pong... Ou será Pong-king... Ahhh... esquece.

Rony olhou para os lados para ver se não havia realmente ninguém olhando.

Rapidamente, tirou a varinha, e fez um feitiço para que a sacola coubesse no bolso, assim Hermione não desconfiaria de nada.

Rony voltou para onde Hermione estava, que por sorte não desconfiou de nada. Ela ainda escolhia as roupas. Rony resolveu sentar e esperar.

-Nossa olha que ruivo, Adelle. -falou uma loira que observava Rony.

-Lá vai você, Becca. -falou a amiga entediada.

-Deixa de ser chata, Adelle. O que eu posso fazer se sou linda, e todos os homens me desejam?!-falou ela toda oferecida. A amiga apenas bufou.

Becca foi andando em direção a Rony. Rebolava tanto que parecia que seu quadril iria se partir ao meio.

Quando chegou perto do ruivo, despistou e ficou olhando algumas roupas ao redor.

Para provocar, passou na frente de Rony, que nem percebeu sua presença. Percebendo isso, fingiu tropeçar nos pés de Rony, para fazer charme.

Rony levou um susto, levantou-se e foi ajudar a moça.

-Nossa... Desculpa... Não foi por querer. -falava ele a amparando. A loira fingia dor no tornozelo.

-Não foi nada.

-Nossa, que perigo. Você deve estar grávida e podia ter machucado o bebê. -falou ele todo preocupado. Imaginou se fosse Hermione.

-Não...Não...Eu vim nessa loja para compra um presente para uma amiga, que está grávida.

-Menos mal.-falou Rony mais aliviado. -Você está bem?

-Sim... Sim... Não foi nada... Só meu tornozelo que esta doendo um pouco. Ajuda-me a sentar?

-Claro.

Rony ajudou-a a sentar-se na cadeira. A loira agarrava o pescoço do ruivo, acariciando sua nuca.

Rony sentiu um vermelhão subir pelo seu rosto. Se Hermione o visse com aquela mulher ia ter um treco. E o que ele menos queria agora era brigar com ela.

-Bom... Desculpa... Eu já vou... -falava ele todo confuso.

-Não... Não vai fica aqui comigo. -falou puxando-o pela camisa.

Rony se sentia cada vez mais incomodado com aquela mulher. Era uma oferecida.

Rony não querendo ser grosso, tentou se desgrudar das mãos da mulher, só que ela o agarrava com força.

Hermione escolhia as roupas, junto com Vera a vendedora. Estava distraída e nem percebeu o breve sumiço de Rony. Logo depois o viu sentar-se na cadeira, com a cara muito emburrada. Riu e continuou a escolher as roupas.

Logo depois uma loira lhe chamou atenção. Ela andava em direção a Rony, toda provocante. Resolveu ficar de olho para ver no que ia dar. Viu-a fingindo tropeçar nos pés de Rony.

-Que mulherzinha mais oferecida... Para não falar outra coisa. -falou Hermione raivosa, consigo mesma. A cada cena que ela via, fica mais nervosa ainda.

Rony nem via que Hermione estava perto. Tinha que sair dali.

Com um movimento mais forte, tirou os braços da loira de seu pescoço.

-Nossa... Braços fortes... Adoro sexo animal. -falou ela.

Rony ficou roxo de vergonha com o que ela falou.

-Olha não quero criar confusão. Minha esposa está me esperando, esta grávida e não quero aborrecê-la. -falou tomando pulso firme.

-Ai ruivinho... Deixa aquela gorda pra lá... Vem comigo se divertir... Ela nem vai perceber... Mulher grávida é tão broxante. Mas não se preocupe, eu estou aqui para satisfazer todas as suas vontades. -falou descendo as mãos pelo tórax de Rony.

Hermione quando escutou aquilo, seu sangue ferveu. Sentiu mais raiva ainda por Rony está dando trela para ela.

Rony sentiu seu corpo tremer de raiva. As palavras daquela mulher o levaram ao extremo. E com muita grosseria, tirou as mãos da loira de seu corpo.

-Não fale do que você não sabe. Eu não trocaria a minha mulher, por uma asinha como você. -Falou com extremo nojo daquela mulher. Mexeu com Hermione mexeu com ele.

Antes que pudesse sair dali, a loira lhe lançou um tapa forte em sua face.

-Como ousa falar assim comigo?SOCOOOOORROOOOOOOOOO... ELE ESTÁ TENTANDOOOOOO ME A AGARRRARRRRRRR... ME SOLTAAAAAAA... -gritava ela se agarrando em Rony, fingindo. Ela ria debochada, provocando uma ira em Rony.

-Sua louca. Você está doida?-perguntou o ruivo muito raivoso, tentando se desvencilhar da mulher que se agarrava com força.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou uma voz grossa. Era o segurança.

-Esse homem... ten...tentou me agarrar...-falou a loira fingindo choro.

-Ela é doida... Ela tentou me agarrar...

-Senhor... Venha comigo... Vamos para a delegacia.

-De o que? Delemecia?Onde prende as pessoas?

-Delegacia, senhor.

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Olha o que ela fez comigo. -mostrou a marca do tapa, que devido à pele muito branca de Rony, ficou muito vermelho.

-Eu tentei me esquivar dele, mas não consegui segurança.

-Tudo bem senhorita... Se acalme... Vamos a delegacia para a senhorita fazer a queixa.

-O senhor não vai levar o meu marido a lugar algum. -falou Hermione entrando na história. Ela estava sozinha, Vera tinha ido buscar um modelo de um vestido no estoque. -Essa loira oferecida veio pra cima do MEU marido. Fingiu que tropeçou... E ainda me insultou. -falou ela raivosa, mas se controlando.

-Ahhh...Você é a gravidinha do ruivo...Nossa que mau gosto hein ruivo!

-Cala a boca... -gritou Rony.

Hermione tentou se controlar... Contou até dez, mas não adiantou.

Foi para cima da loira e deu um tapa na cara dela, com toda força que conseguiu reunir.

-Esse é pelo tapa que você deu no meu marido. E esse. -deu outro. -É por que eu quis.-falou satisfeita.

-Ahh sua vaca... -falou Becca tentando avançar em Hermione.

-Você não vai colocar um dedo na Hermione. Eu não bato em mulher, mas eu juro que se você encostar a mão nela eu não respondo por mim. -Rony falou tão serio, tão convicto daquilo, que a loira sentiu medo. Hermione ficou olhando para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ok... Chega de algazarra. -falou o segurança. -Senhorita, por favor, retire-se. E não volte a colocar os pés nessa loja.

-Não volto mesmo... Nessa loja horrorosa... E você ruivo é um broxa.

-Antes ser broxa do que ficar com uma mulher como você.

A loira não soube o que responder bufou, e saiu andando a passos firmes. A amiga que a acompanhara até a loja, quando viu o barraco que a loira provocara, foi embora, sem se preocupar em ajudá-la.

-Senhores, me desculpe pelo transtorno. -falou o segurança.

-Está tudo bem. Já passou. -falou Rony.

O segurança se despediu dos dois, e voltou para eu posto, deixando Rony e Hermione sozinhos.

-Mione, eu juro que eu não fiz nada... -falou Rony temendo que Hermione brigasse com ele.

-Rony não precisa falar nada. Eu vi tudo. Por um momento achei que você ia sucumbir a ela.

-Nunca, Mione... Nunca...

-Olha o que ela fez em você. -falou passando a mão pelo rosto de Rony, que continuava vermelho.

-Humm... Se você me der um beijinho sara.

Os dois riram e se beijaram.

Vera voltou com o vestido que Hermione queria. Ela experimentou todas as roupas, e Rony ficou sentando esperando-a para vê-la vestida com as roupas.

A cada roupa que Hermione vestia, ela fazia caras e bocas se divertindo.

Rony às vezes fazia cara feia, e outra fazia cara de bobo... E praticamente babava no corpo bem torneado de Hermione.

No final, saíram com varias sacolas. E claro Rony que carregava. Acabaram por dar uma passada no Beco Diagonal.

Hermione ficou louca quando viu as roupinhas para bebês bruxos, eram bem diferentes. Quis logo comprar algumas.

Rony viu uma camisetinha minúscula, de um laranja-vivo com o brasão dos Chudley Cannons,uma bala de canhão em movimento com "C"preto duplo.

Rony achou a roupinha à coisa mais linda. Ficou hipnotizado. Era perfeito para a pequena Rose.

-Olha isso, Mione. Que coisa mais tudo... Imagina a Rose aqui dentro. -falou ele com os olhos brilhando.

Hermione só ria da cara de Rony. Ficou imaginando se sua filha seria tão medrosa a ponto de não voar em uma vassoura como ela, ou tratar esse assunto normalmente, como o pai.

Depois de comprar as roupinhas bem exóticas, Rony e Hermione continuaram a caminhar pelo Beco Diagonal. Tomaram sorvete, Hermione particularmente tomou três casquinhas. Logo depois foram para casa.

-Ai, cansei. -falou Hermione se jogando no sofá

-Mione... Hoje você acabou comigo. -Se jogou ao lado de Hermione no sofá todo esparramado.

-Vai se acostumando, Rony... A parti de agora temos muita coisa pra fazer. Comprar roupinhas... Ver o quarto de Rose... Terminar nossa casa...

-Mas isso... -falou ele puxando Hermione para seu colo, colocando-a de frente para ele.-Pode esperar um pouquinho não pode?- Postou suas mãos nas coxas de Hermione.

-Hummm... Depende... -ela riu e o beijou.

Rony fazia leves caricias nas coxas de Hermione, que estava de saia, intensificando cada vez mais o beijo.

Depois de uns cinco minutos...

-Vou tomar um banho. -falou Hermione se levantando do colo de Rony, deixando-o com cara de taxo.

-Eu entendo as mulheres?!-falou para si mesmo.

Rony ficou no sofá esperando Hermione terminar seu banho. Ligou a TV e começou a ver uma partida de futebol. Era um amistoso entre Brasil x Inglaterra. Rony se apegara ao esporte trouxa, aprendera todas as técnicas com o sogro.

Rony pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e petiscos, para forrar o estômago.

Se é que se podia chamar de petisco uma travessa de coxas de frango.

-Esse Brasil é bom mesmo... -exclamou Rony vendo o placar de 2x0 para o Brasil.

Vinte minutos depois Hermione aparece depois do banho, de roupão.

-Rony, vou pedir aquele arroz chinês com salada, o que você acha?

-Pode ser. -respondeu com os olhos vidrados na TV.

Hermione viu o que ele estava vendo e revirou os olhos.

-Homens aff... Não sei por que papai foi ensiná-lo a gostar de futebol... Já não bastava o quadribol?! -exclamou incrédula. Foi ao telefone e ligou para o restaurante para pedir a comida.

Enfim a partida de futebol, terminara. Brasil ganhou da Inglaterra deixando Rony muito nervoso.

-Aff... Seus...

-Rony, não xinga!-cortou-o Hermione.

Rony bufou e foi tomar um banho.

Quando estava em seu quarto tirando a roupa, percebeu algo em seu bolso, que esquecera completamente: A sacola com a camisola de Hermione. Colocou-a do tamanho normal e a ajeitou na cama. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena escreveu um pequeno bilhete, conjurou uma rosa, colocou os dois ao lado da camisola na cama, e foi tomar seu banho.

Quando terminou, a comida já havia chegado, e Hermione terminava de arrumar a mesa.

Rony abraçou-a por trás e deu um cheiro em seu pescoço.

-Humm... Que cheirinho gostoso.

-Ta mesmo... Eu ia fazer o jantar só que eu quis comer essa comida.

-Eu não estava falando da comida, estava falando de você.

Hermione corou.

-Você adora me deixar sem graça, Rony. -Sorriu e tentou despistar ajeitando a mesa.

Rony pegou-a pelos braços e a virou para ele.

-Não sei por que você fica sem graça quando te elogio... Mas... Eu acho lindo. -Sorriu.

-Seu bobo. -riu ela.

Rony a beijou com carinho e logo depois, foram jantar.

Depois de satisfeitos, Rony recolheu as louças enquanto Hermione ia escovar os dentes.

Quando ela chegou ao quarto, parou. Viu uma linda camisola na cama com um pedaço de pergaminho e uma rosa ao lado. Sorriu e caminhou até a cama.

Pegou a rosa e cheirou, tinha o perfume de Rony. Alisou a camisola e sentiu a seda fina e delicada entre as mãos. Logo sua curiosidade foi para o bilhete. Pegou-o e leu.

_Veste pra mim?_

_Do seu ruivo._

Hermione riu com aquilo. Como Rony era provocativo, sexy e romântico ao mesmo tempo. Com aquelas breves palavras, pode sentir Rony a tomando como mulher.

Tirou o roupão que ainda vestia por cima da o sutien ficando apenas com uma calcinha de renda. Vestiu a camisola e se olhou no espelho, caira perfeitamente bem. Viu o quanto a camisola era provocante.

Hermione sentia que seu corpo mudará bastante com a gravidez. Seios maiores, coxas bem mais torneadas, bumbum mais arrebitado.

Soltou os cabelos deixando-os da maneira que Rony mais gostava.

E por último passou o seu perfume, sua marca, seu cheiro... Sabia que Rony amava.

Rony...Rony...Tudo aquilo era pra ele...Ela era dele.

Enquanto isso Rony ajeitava tudo com magia, para ir mais rápido. Hermione sempre ralhava com ele, falando que deveria uma vez na vida, usar as mãos em vez de magia para lavar dois pratos.

"Mas para que se tudo pode ser mais fácil". -pensava ele.

Quando terminou de ajeitar tudo, caminhou até o quarto e viu tudo escuro.

-Mione? Já esta dormindo?

Hermione apareceu atrás de Rony.

-Você acha... -falou ficando nas pontas dos pés para alcançar o ouvido de Rony. -Que eu não ia... -abraçou-o por trás, alisando seu abdome por de baixo da blusa. -Atender ao pedido do meu ruivo? -deu uma mordidinha na orelha de Rony.

Rony extasiou com aquilo.

Virou-se rapidamente para Hermione e olhou-a de cima a baixo entorpecido.

-Nossa... -exclamou surpreso. -Você está maravilhosa... minha morena.

Hermione sorriu.

Rony abraçou-a, postou uma das mãos do lado direito da coxa de Hermione, onde tinha a fenda da camisola. Prensou-a contra seu corpo e a beijou. Um beijo extremamente caloroso e cheio de amor.

Hermione foi logo tirando a blusa do ruivo, enquanto ele alisava sua nuca sentindo os cachos macios de seus cabelos. Desceu os beijos para o seu pescoço e sentiu o perfume que o embriagava, que o tornava um viciado.

-Acho que você quer me matar. -falou ele em seu ouvido.

-Só se você quiser morrer de amor... -revidou extasiada.

Rony voltou a beijá-la, foi empurrando andando em direção a cama, quando foi deitar tomou todo o cuidado para não jogar todo o seu peso sobre Hermione.

Hermione viajou naquele céu azul que eram os olhos de Rony.

Ela o puxou com força, e beijou-o não aguentando mais a falta daqueles lábios.

Rony explorava toda a área do pescoço, orelha e boca de Hermione. Desceu uma alça da camisola e deu vários beijos molhados em seu ombro. Foi descendo os beijos até chegar ao vale dos seios. Foi descendo o fino pano da camisola, deixando-os livres para caricias, beijando-os com delicadeza.

Hermione suspirava lentamente sentindo os lábios de Rony explorar todo seu corpo.

Rony viu a rosa que dera a Hermione do lado, pegou-a e começou a passar pelos seus seios. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o leve toque das pétalas, mordeu o lábio inferior, e começou a se contorcer levemente na cama.

Rony a olhava hipnotizado. Seus olhos transbordavam todo o sentimento bom que havia no mundo.

Quando Hermione abriu os olhos, encontrou sua mirada. Puxou-o com urgência, colocando-o entre suas pernas. Beijou-o com loucura, avidez.

Rony fazia pressão com as intimidades, fazendo os dois soltarem gemidos baixos e se agarrarem cada vez mais.

Hermione foi logo tirando a bermuda de Rony. Viu seu membro muito excitado, podendo senti-lo coberto pela boxer, mas queria senti-lo inteiramente.

Rony tirou toda a camisola de Hermione deixando-a apenas com a calcinha. Beijou-lhe nos seios e lábios.

Hermione tinha que senti-lo agora... Não aguentava mais...

Até que... Algo mais forte a tomou por completo.

-Rony. -chamou ela urgente.

-Que foi, Mione?-perguntou ofegante. -Te machuquei? Está com alguma dor?

-Não... Não...

-Menos mal. Então... -falou tentando voltar ao que fazia.

-Rony... -chamou de novo fazendo mistério. -Eu preciso!-Cortou-o olhando para um ponto fixo, parecendo hipnotizada.

-Ta apressadinha, Mione... -falou marotamente. -Eu também preciso, Mione. -falou sedutoramente.

-Rony... Preciso comer bacalhau frito, com batata frita. -Falou salivando. Rony paralisou.

-O que?

-Bacalhau frito, com batata frita. Estou com desejo Rony.

-Está com o que?-perguntou confuso.

-Desejo Rony. Aquelas vontades insaciáveis de comer algo, que as grávidas têm. Eu preciso comer.

-Hermione... Você não pode comer outra coisa depois que a gente terminar aqui?-falava não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

-Rony tem que ser agora... Eu preciso... Eu quero... Eu quero... Bacalhau frito com batata frita. -Falou com o olhar sonhador. -Não pode ser outra coisa.

Rony achou que aquilo foi uma grande brincadeira. Mas quando viu o olhar de Hermione, desanimou. Infelizmente era verdade.

Olhou para Hermione apenas coberta por um fino lençol, olhou para seu sexo e bufou.

"_Tinha que ser agora, não podia ter esperado mais uns minutinhos... Eu mereço Merlin... eu mereço"._ -pensou ele e jogou-se na cama, ao lado de Hermione.

-Rony você compra pra mim, não compra? Aiii não vejo a hora de comer aquele bacalhau quentinho...Com aquela batata frita bem fritinha...-falava ela sentada na cama, completamente desejosa daquilo.

Rony passou a mão pelo rosto aborrecido. Não estava acreditando.

-Compro, Mione... Compro tudo o que você quiser. - disse desanimado. -Apesar de não ter a menor noção do que é bacalhau e de onde achar... Eu compro. -Falou mais para si mesmo do que para Hermione.

Rony se levantou e vestiu qualquer roupa, pegou dinheiro trouxa e colocou no bolso.

Seu "amigo" ainda estava animado, não tinha tempo de se acalmar, Hermione estava o apressando.

-Eu volto logo, Mione. -deu um beijo em sua testa. -Eu espero. -cochichou para si mesmo.

-Não demora, Rony. -falou ela sorridente.

Rony pegou o carro e sai em direção ao centro da cidade.

-Mione olha o que você faz comigo!O que foi que ela pediu mesmo? Só me lembro da batata frita... Era algo como... be..Bebalhau...Becalhau...DROGA!-Gritou batendo no volante. -Mione... Mione... Não pense nela... E naquela droga de camisola... Não pense...

Quanto mais Rony falava, mais ele pensava... A imagem de Hermione em êxtase vinha em sua mente... E mais a situação piorava. Deu uma olhada rápida para baixo e viu... Seu sexo completamente excitado.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin! Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Rony olhou pelas ruas, e viu uma lanchonete com a luz acesa.

Não pensou duas vezes e correu até lá. Estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, saiu correndo e parou em frente à lanchonete e começou a bater na porta apressado.

As atendentes que estavam lá dentro limpavam a loja e levaram um susto.

Uma mulher de uns quarenta anos veio até a porta. Rony fazia mímicas apressado para que ela abrisse a porta. Ela então o atendeu, e abriu com uma vassoura na mão.

-O que você quer à uma hora dessas?-perguntou desconfiada.

-Senhora... Eu preciso de ajuda... Minha mulher...

-Mas o que é isso?-perguntou assustada olhando para baixo.

-Hooo... Não... Não... Não... Senhora, por favor... -falou tampando o sexo com as mãos.

-Seu safado sem vergonha!-falou raivosa. -Tenha mais respeito.

-Não é nada disso senhora... Minha... -tentava falar desesperado.

A mulher levantou a vassoura e começou a batê-la em Rony. Ele tentava se defender como podia. Esquivava-se da mulher, mas ela era rápida. Batia tão forte com a vassoura que podia sentir a ponta que tinha laminas de metal, o cortar pelo braço.

-Seu tarado, sai daqui antes que eu chame a polícia.

À medida que Rony corria, a mulher vinha atrás. E agora podia sentir mais vassouras o acertando. Quando viu mais três atendentes o acertava com vassouras e rodos.

Correu o mais rápido em direção ao carro, a base de vassouradas e xingos.

Quando entrou no carro, tratou de ligá-lo rápido, e saiu cantando pneu.

-Ótimo... Ótimo... -falou aborrecido. -E você trate de abaixar agora ok?-falou olhando para baixo.

Rony parou o carro por um momento, para esfriar a cabeça e outras partes do corpo.

Depois rodou, rodou e não via nada aberto... Uma luz acesa...

Enquanto isso Hermione, já tinha visto TV, lido um pouco de livro... Mas nada melhorava sua ansiedade. Resolveu por fim dar um cochilo enquanto Rony não chega.

Após rodar mais uns trinta minutos, viu um bar aberto.

O lugar era meio suspeito, mas Rony não quis nem saber. Entrou no bar e viu uns cinco homens carrancudos e bebendo. Passou direto e foi até o balcão onde tinha um velho com cara de poucos amigos.

-Boa noite, senhor!-Cumprimentou Rony. O homem nada falou, continuou o olhando. -Her... Humm... O senhor tem becalhau?

-Bacalhau?

-Isso...

-Não vendemos isso aqui, garoto. -respondeu grosso.

-Certo... Obrigado.

Rony saiu dali rapidinho. Quando estava chegando perto do carro sentiu algo contra suas costas e alguém falar.

-Passa a grana Play boy.

Rony sem ter a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, virou para o assaltante.

-Passar o dinheiro para que? Te devo alguma coisa? Te conheço.

-Nada de gracinha, cara. Ou eu estouro seus miolos. -apontou a arma para a cabeça de Rony.

-Uau... -exclamou. -Isso não é aquele treco que aqueles caras usam nos "pilmes" de ação?-falou admirado.

O assaltante o olhou confuso.

-O que?

-Como você conseguiu uma?

-Olha aqui meu...por acaso eu tenho cara de idiota?-perguntou nervoso. -Passa logo a grana ou eu atiro.

-Atirar? Eu quero ver me ensina?-falou todo inocente.

-Hã?-O assaltante não estava entendendo nada. Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas.

-Hermione sempre me disse que elas são perigosas. Mas acho que não tem perigo, não é? Para você sair com uma na rua... -falava olhando admirado para a arma.

O assaltante muito assustado, não agüentou mais ouvir Rony falando. Aproveitou que ele estava distraído, deu-lhe dois socos no abdômen, fazendo-o grunhir de dor. Sem dar tempo de Rony reagir, o assaltante deu duas coronhadas em seu rosto, arrancando sangue. Rony acabou caindo, e ainda por cima numa poça de lama.

-Você é doido cara?Qual é... Você é de outro planeta?-falou o assaltante atordoado e saiu correndo.

Jogado no chão, sujo, machucado e dolorido. Esse era o estado de Rony.

Levantou com dificuldade e sentiu o sangue descer pelo seu rosto. Caminhou lentamente até o carro. Quando entrou, procurou sua varinha, que devia estar no seu bolso. Procurou... Procurou... E não achou.

-Ótimo sem varinha. A moda trouxa. Hoje realmente é o meu dia. -falo aborrecido.

Rony ligou o carro e saiu à procura de outro lugar.

Depois de um tempo rodando escuta uma sirene. Viu que o carro vinha logo atrás dele.

-A não um "publicial"! Era só o que me faltava.

Rony parou o carro, e o policial logo veio até ele.

-Desça do carro, por favor. -Pediu o policial.

Rony o atendeu e saiu.

-Nossa... -exclamou vendo seu estado. Rony deu um sorrisinho meia boca. -Documentos. -Rony entregou. -Tudo certo. -Falou depois de ter conferido. -O senhor sabe que acabou de ultrapassar um sinal vermelho. Sei que já estamos de madrugada... Mas...

-Seu publicial...

-Policial... -Cortou-o.

-Isso... Seu policial desculpe não foi minha intenção. Minha mulher está grávida e bem na hora do... Bom não importa. -Falou envergonhado. -O negocio foi que ela teve um desejo e eu estou há horas a procura. Olha só o meu estado. Já apanhei de vassoura... Me bateram.

O policial olhava para Rony com dó.

-Tudo bem rapaz. Se acalme... Eu entendo... Não vou te dar uma multa, certo?

-Muito obrigada...

-Mas tome cuidado da próxima vez.

-Pode deixar.

-Boa sorte rapaz. Boa noite.

Rony acenou para o policial e entrou no carro.

Dessa vez não soube o que fazer e para onde ir. Colocou a cabeça no volante e pensou em Hermione.

-Mione desculpa... Mas eu não consegui. -falou derrotado.

Rony ficou assim por um bom tempo apenas pensando. Até que algo lhe veio à mente.

-Harry!-falou do nada.

Rony ligou o carro e saiu.

Rodou praticamente a cidade inteira. Havia perdido. Com o desespero não viu por onde andava dirigindo. Depois com muito custo, chegou em fim, a casa dos Potter.

-Gina vai me matar. Mas não tem outro jeito.

Rony acreditando que aquela era sua última chance tocou a campainha uma, duas, três vezes.

Dentro da casa dos Potter, Harry desperta assustado, juntamente com sua esposa.

-Mas quem será a essa hora?-perguntou Gina sonolenta.

-Não sei, Gi. Mas eu vou lá ver. Fique aqui.

Harry colocou os chinelos pegou a varinha e foi descendo as escadas. Chegou na sala e acendeu a luz.

-Quem é?-perguntou ele.

-Sou eu Harry... Rony.

-Rony!-exclamo surpreso.

Abriu a porta rapidamente.

-Mas... Mas... o que aconteceu com você, Rony?-perguntou assustado vendo o estado do amigo.

Rony agora tinha o rosto um pouco inchado.

-Longa história, Harry. -falou entrando na casa.

-Amor quem... RONY!-exclamou Gina assustada. -Por Merlin... O que aconteceu... Quem fez isso com você?-falou passando a mão pelo rosto do irmão, escutando seu protesto devido à dor.

Rony então contou a história resumidamente para os dois.

Eles riam às vezes...Faziam cara de dor... Cara assustada.

-Pelas barbas de Merlin Rony!Você esta péssimo. Vem vamos que eu vou fazer uns curativos no seu rosto e braços.

-Não... Não Gina... Depois eu me viro. Eu tenho que achar o tal bebalhau... E a batata...

-Bacalhau. -corrigiu-o Harry.

-O que seja... -falou aborrecido.

-Bom acho que posso te ajudar. -falou Harry.

-Serio?Como?Você tem o tal bacalhau?-enfim Rony acertara o nome.

-Não, eu não tenho. -Rony desanimou. -Mas tem um restaurante trouxa na próxima rua bem no final, que fica aberto até mais tarde. .Não sei se está aberto, mas com certeza deve ter alguém limpando o local... Algo assim... Com certeza ele deve ter o que está procurando.

-Harry você salvou minha vida. -falou mais feliz. Harry riu. -Bom vou agora mesmo antes que não tenha ninguém lá.

-Boa sorte, Rony.-desejou Harry.

-Rony, tome cuidado. E quando chegar em casa cuide desses machucados.

-Pode deixar, Gina.

-E não vá trabalhar amanhã, descanse. Creio que Harry aguenta as pontas sozinho por um dia, não é Harry?

-Claro!Descanse amanhã Rony.

-Obrigado. E... Desculpe por ter acordado vocês.

-Sem problema maninho. –Gina sorriu.

Rony se foi deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Coitado do meu irmão!

-Ainda bem que você é bruxa, Gina!-a ruiva riu. -Vem vamos dormir.

Quando Rony saiu da casa dos Potter, pegou o carro e foi na direção que Harry dissera. Chegando ao final da rua viu o tal restaurante e pela Graça de Merlin tinha luzes acesas. Bateu na porta e um senhor o atendeu.

-Nós já fechamos rapaz. -falou o senhor educadamente. Vendo o estado de Rony

-Senhor... Minha mulher está grávida. Teve um desejo... Já rodei a cidade inteira e até agora nada.

-Ohh céus!Entre meu rapaz... Entre.

Rony muito satisfeito entrou e sentou-se numa mesa.

-Conheço bem esse tipo de desejo durante a noite. Mas vejo que sua noite não foi muito boa. -falou devido o estado de Rony.

Rony sorriu torto.

-Mas me diga... O que sua esposa deseja?

-Bacalhau frito e bata frita... O senhor tem?

-Claro que sim rapaz. Um dos pratos mais famosos. Vou preparar... É rápido... Não me demoro.

-Obrigado, senhor. -sorriu Rony.

-Não a de que rapaz.

O senhor saiu deixando Rony sozinho. Estava com sono, cansado e com dores pelo corpo.

Acabou caindo com a cabeça na mesa e adormecendo.

Meia hora depois o senhor o chamou.

-Meu rapaz... Já está pronto. Tudo fresquinho. -sorriu.

-O senhor não sabe como estou agradecido. Muito obrigado. E desculpe o incomodo.

-Que isso rapaz... Não foi incomodo.

Rony pagou o senhor, dando um valor acima do preço da comida e alegou que não queria troco. Não tinha cabeça para mais nada. E muito menos ficar contando dinheiro trouxa. Só queria ir pra casa.

Chegando em casa, Rony abriu a porta com as chaves bem devagar para não fazer barulho. Estava tudo escuro. Caminhou pé por pé para o caso de Hermione estar dormindo, não acordá-la.

Agora que a adrenalina acabara, Rony sentia seu corpo clamar por uma cama. Os machucados ardiam, os músculos se contrariam em dor. Mas aquilo era o de menos. O importante era que estava vivo, em casa e conseguira o tão desejado Bacalhau e as batatas.

Hermione estava em um sono leve. Fechara os olhos apenas para esperar Rony, porque sono não tinha. Escutou um barulho de chaves, quando Rony abriu a porta, já que na correria deixara a varinha na mesinha ao lado da cama.

Quando Rony chegou ao quarto, colocou o embrulho de tamanho médio na mesinha ao lado da cama, e viu sua varinha. Xingou tudo o que era nome por não ter a levado.

Rony queria tomar um banho antes que Hermione o visse daquele jeito.

"Que vergonha! Eu saio pra compara uma simples comida, e volto desse jeito!"-pensou ele.

E o que Hermione ia pensar?Ia achar que ele era um grande babaca que não faz nada certo. Com certeza ela ia rir da sua cara.

Quando ia tirar o tênis, sentiu alguém o abraçar por trás e as luzes ascender.

Rony levou um susto, tropeçou nos próprios pés e quase caiu, levando Hermione junto.

-Mione, que susto!

-Rony que bom que você chegou... Estava começando a... O que aconteceu com você?-perguntou muito assustada, quando Rony se virou de frente.

-É... Hum... -tentava falar ele, sentindo as pontas das orelhas queimarem e seu rosto esquentar. -Não foi nada, Mione. -falou com um falso sorriso.

-Para quem está todo sujo, machucado e sangrando... Acho que não tem como não ser nada Ronald!-falou brava, batendo o pé no chão. Rony tremeu com o seu tom de voz.

-Olha, eu trouxe o que você pediu, deve estar quentinho ainda!-falou mudando de assunto.

Ele pode ver os olhos de Hermione brilhar. Respirou aliviado. Por um momento Hermione deixaria o assunto de lado.

Por um momento Hermione esqueceu tudo, e só veio o Bacalhau em sua cabeça.

-Jura que você trouxe, Rony?-perguntou com o tom de voz completamente diferente de antes. Era uma voz doce, cheia de carinho.

-Claro que sim!Está ali em cima!-apontou para mesinha.

Rony sorriu encantado. Hermione tinha um ar de ter ganhado o maior presente do mundo. Tinha um sorriso encantador nos lábios, e os olhos brilhavam com intensidade.

Antes que fosse comer seu tão sonhado Bacalhau, Hermione num impulso abraçou Rony bem forte. Ele gemeu de dor, já que Hermione o apertava, e ela nem se dava conta.

Ela fez menção de beijá-lo, mas ele a impediu. Ela o olhou, intrigada.

-Eu estou sujo, Mione. -falou sem graça.

"Como eu queria te abraçar, te beijar, fazer você perde o fôlego, fazer amor com você! Parou Ronald! No estado que eu estou é capaz de dormir antes..." - pensou ele.

-Você é o melhor marido do mundo, Rony. E pai também!-falou ela olhando fundo no oceano que eram os olhos de Rony, e passando a mão na barriga. -Eu te amo.

Rony sorriu abobado. Não tinha coisa melhor do que ver aquele sorriso imenso nos lábios de Hermione. No final tudo o que ele passou, valeu a pena.

-Eu também te amo!

Hermione sem se importar, pelo fato de Rony estar sujo, abraçou-o forte novamente.

Ele correspondeu ao abraço, tentado de todas as maneiras segurar os gemidos de dor, mas estava difícil. Logo soltou um gemido, bastante audível. Hermione separou-se dele, e olhou-o seria.

-O que foi?

-Nada demais, Mione... Só uma dorzinha aqui oura ali... -falou sem graça. Hermione continuava a olhá-lo. Tinha as feições duras. Era incrível, como conseguia mudar de humor em menos de um minuto.

-Ronald Weasley, não me enrole. Quero saber o porquê do seu estado. -falou com o famoso tom de mandona.

-Mione, deixa isso para lá... Não é nada demais.

-Não deixo...

-Eu não vou falar nada... Porque não tem o que falar...

-Tem sim... Se não tivesse, não teria gemido de dor...

-Não é nada demais isso...

-E sua boca cortada e inchada praticamente roxa... Seu corte na sobrancelha... Os roxos no rosto e os braços machucados... Também não é nada?-perguntou debochada, cruzando os braços. Rony ficou vermelho.

-Na...Não...Não é nada...

-É sim...

-Não é...

-É sim...

-N...

-RONALD... CHEGA DE ENROLAR!-estressou.

-Mione, eu não quero te preocupar com coisas sem importância.

-Mas eu quero saber... Você é meu marido... -falou um pouco mais calma.

-Eu só quero tomar um banho, descansar... Dormir... -falou não se aguentando em pé, só não sentava na cama, por estar sujo. Hermione não aguentou ver seu rosto de cansaço e se deu por vencida.

-Ok Rony... Vá tomar seu banho... Mas você ainda não está livre de explicações. -Rony bufou. -Não faça essa cara, Ronald. -Rony praticamente suplicava para deixar toda a história de lado. -Você vai me contar tudo não vai?-falou carinhosa, alisando o rosto do ruivo, com muito cuidado, devido os machucados.

Rony sabia que Hermione não ia sossegar enquanto não lhe contasse tudo.

E com seu último pedido, não resistiu.

-Está bom, Mione... Eu me rendo... vou contar tudo...Ok?-ela sorriu. -Agora vá comer seu Bacalhau... Está esfriando...

- É verdade!-exclamou indo a direção à mesinha. –Ahhh... -voltou para perto de Rony. -A verdade!-sorriu, deu um selinho de leve em seus lábios e voltou correndo para a cama.

Hermione foi logo desembrulhando o bacalhau com as batatas. Sentiu o cheirinho e deu mais vontade de comer. Logo quando colocou um pouco na boca, soltou um suspiro de contentamento.

Rony ficou olhando-a por alguns engraçado ver Hermione assim e ao mesmo tempo encantador.

-Que foi?-perguntou ela, vendo que ele estava olhando fixamente para si.

-Nada apenas estava te olhando. Até comendo esganada desse jeito, você é linda sabia?-sorriu.

-Rony... Vai logo tomar seu banho... -falou tentando transparecer irritação, mas riu.

-Mione, você está tão sem educação... Não vai me oferecer nem um pouquinho?-

Hermione bufou.

-Só um pouquinho, ta bom? Por que se você gostar muito, eu estou frita... Por que ai você vai comer tudo... E sua filha vai nascer com cara de bacalhau. -falou como uma criança.

-Eu não vou roubar seu bacalhau!-riu.

Hermione colocou uma garfada na boca, e deu outra para Rony.

Enquanto mastigava e degustava a comida, Rony continuava a olhar Hermione.

O tal bacalhau era até gostoso. Mas melhor ainda, era ver Hermione passar a língua pelos lábios. Ficou hipnotizado com a cena.

-Muito gostoso... -comentou mais sobre os lábios de Hermione, que da própria comida.

Sem se importar, sem se lembrar, que estava machucado, não aguentou mais, puxou Hermione e lhe deu um beijo ávido, arrancando suspiros da mesma.

Rony sentiu seu lábio latejar, mas não se importou. Viu Hermione respirar fundo, sem piscar.

-Vou tomar meu banho!-foi para o banheiro, deixando Hermione em seu devaneio.

Rony sentiu todo seu corpo relaxar com o banho, não cem por cento, mas melhorou bastante. Vestiu um short de dormir e ficou sem camisa, os cabelos molhados e revoltos.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Hermione estava ajoelha na cama, e já tinha terminado de comer.

-E ai, estava bom?-perguntou escorando na porta do banheiro.

-Estava muito bom...Comi demais...Já engordei uns três quilos...Até sobrou...Não quis mais.

Rony riu disfarçadamente, e ficou olhando para ela. Não cansava de fazer isso.

-Vai ficar ai olhando pra mim?-falou corada.

-Você fica tão bonitinha toda vermelhinha. -riu.

-Seu bobo. -sorriu envergonhada. -Deita aqui comigo. -chamou ela.

Rony deitou ao seu lado e suspirou satisfeito, por deitar na sua cama fofa, e com a mulher que ama ao lado. Sentiu seu corpo relaxar mais ainda.

-Eu vou cuidar de você viu?-falou.

Rony achou lindo ela falando, sorriu e deixou-se levar pelos cuidados da esposa.

Hermione já tinha separado algumas poções para dor e cicatrização.

-Você vai me contar o que aconteceu?

-Mione, eu não queria te preocupar com isso. Você está grávida. Sensível... Para que falar nisso... Eu estou aqui... Estou bem... E não foi nada tão grave...

-Mas eu que quero saber... Por favor, me conta...

-Está bom Mione, eu vou te contar... -falou ele atendendo ao pedido da mulher.

Contra sua vontade, Rony começou a contar todo o seu trajeto em busca do Bacalhau. Na parte do suposto safado, foi como as atendentes da lanchonete o chamaram, Rony corou muito, ficou com muita vergonha de contar isso a Hermione.

Ela nem ligava para o fato de ele estar excitado, mas ficou abismada com as mulheres que bateram nele. Rony ria do nervosismo dela. E continuou a contar quando ela se acalmou.

Quando chegou à parte da arma foi pior do que Rony poderia prever.

Hermione começou a socá-lo, pelo corpo, inclusive no abdômen, onde o homem o socara.

Rony prendeu a respiração, e lágrimas desceram de seus olhos.

-Mione... -grunhiu com dificuldade.

-Ohh Merlin! Desculpe Rony... Desculpe... -falou desajeitada. -Falei que ia cuidar de você e olha o que estou fazendo. Rony... - choramingou com lágrimas nos olhos. -Eu falei com você que armas são perigosas... E se esse cara resolvesse te matar... Eu ia ficar desesperada... Você lá jogado na rua... Vai saber se ele ia te levar pra outro lugar... Ia levar horas para achar seu corpo... Ohh... Merlin... Não quero pensar no que poderia acontecer... O que eu ia fazer sem você Rony?-perguntou chorando.

-Mione, não chora, por favor... Está vendo por que eu não queria te contar nada? Olha só como você ficou... Não gosto de te ver nervosa... E eu estou aqui não estou? Você não vai me perder... -falou carinhoso enxugando as lágrimas que descia pelo seu rosto.

-Imagina receber a notícia: Marido morre procurando Bacalhau com Batata frita para a esposa que estava com desejo.

-Não ia ser nada bonito!-riu o ruivo. -Mas pelo menos eu ia morrer tentando. Não ia deixar a minha mulher com água na boca. -Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha. Mas logo esse sorriso maravilhoso se foi.

-Desculpa Rony... Não queria ter causado toda essa confusão... Isso foi ridículo... Desejo ridículo... Ainda mais na hora mais imprópria. -falou referindo-se à noite de amor não concluída.

-Meu amor... Eu faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso, só pra poder ver esse sorriso no seu rosto, igual ao que você deu quando comeu o bacalhau. Não me arrependo do que fiz... E não quero que você fale dessa maneira... Nada foi idiota... É a natureza da vida... Não precisa pedir desculpa...

-Mas eu me sinto culpada... -falhou chorosa.

-Não se sinta meu amor, por favor. Eu só quero o seu bem. E eu fiz isso para você ficar feliz, não triste.

Hermione sorriu.

-Promete que da próxima vez vai ter mais cuidado?

-E vai haver outras?-perguntou risonho.

-ÔÔÔ...Se vai...Prepare-se ruivo!-riu.

-Estou preparado para tudo morena. Mas com uma condição.

-Qual?-perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Seu bebê está doente. Precisa de beijinho... Muitos beijinhos.

-Chantagista...

-E você não gosta?

-Gosto não... Eu amo... -sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Depois de longos minutos se beijando, Rony fechou os olhos sentindo os carinhos de Hermione em seu corpo. Sua mão descia e subia em seu peitoral nu, os lábios encontrando a pele na área de seu pescoço e orelha.

-Está cansado, não é amor?-perguntou na inocência, sem saber os efeitos que estava surtindo em Rony.

Rony estava ao leu. Encontrava-se num misto de realidade e sonho. Pelo cansaço e os carinhos de Hermione logo pegara, num sono leve, fazendo-o sentir sensações que parecesse reais e que ao mesmo tempo fosse sonho.

Rony sem saber se aquela era uma pergunta verdadeira, respondeu a Hermione com um aceno da cabeça. Mexeu-se na cama inquieto e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Sem ter noção do que fazia, apenas queria fazer, postou uma mão nas coxas de Hermione. Ela riu e olhou para baixo. Rony estava excitado. Ele acariciava as pernas de Hermione com delicadeza, mas fazendo com que ela sentisse seu corpo tremer e pedisse por mais.

-Deixei meu ruivo na mão!-falou passando delicadamente os dedos pelos lábios vermelhos e carnudos de Rony.

Rony a puxou para si e grudou seus corpos. Hermione soltou um leve gemido, quando sentiu o membro de Rony roçando em seu sexo coberto pelo fino pano da camisola.

-Mione. -grunhiu com a voz rouca e sexy, fazendo Hermione extasiar.

Hermione não entendia se ele estava dormindo ou acordado. Começou a ficar incomodada com aquela situação. Chamou-o umas três vezes, mas o ruivo não respondia.

-Ele está sonhando!-lamentou. -Por que você faz isso comigo ruivo? -riu.-Agora, eu é que fiquei na mão.

Hermione se aconchegou ao corpo de Rony. Tentou dormir, mas era praticamente impossível, com Rony a alisando, a provocando.

-Que tortura Meu Deus!-falou ela, e bastante tempo depois, caiu num sono profundo, em meio a sonhos perturbadores. Que não só ela teve, mas Rony também.


	16. Chapter 16

_**MENINA?**_

No dia seguinte eram oito horas da manhã, Rony e Hermione ainda dormiam abraçados e pernas entrelaçadas.

Logo o despertador tocou. Hermione acordou assustada, e tratou logo de desligá-lo para não acordar Rony.

Hermione estava suada, respiração pesada, coração batendo forte. Ainda sentia sono, já que dormira muito tarde.

Olhou para o lado e lá estava ele. Lembrou-se do sonho e suspirou.

"_Que sonho meu Deus! Até em sonho esse ruivo meche comigo!"_ - pensou ela.

Querendo tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, e principalmente o sonho que lhe perturbou a noite inteira, levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Rony e foi tomar um banho para seguir para o trabalho.

Depois do banho tomado e vestida, Hermione viu que Rony ainda dormia. Estava tão lindo. Mas tinha que acordá-lo.

-Rony, levanta... Está na hora... -sacudiu-o de leve.

-Hummmmm... -resmungou o ruivo.

-Rony, levanta!-sacudiu mais forte.

-Mione, me deixa dormir. -resmungou sonolento, com a voz rouca.

-Rony, você vai chegar atrasado.

-Eu não vou trabalhar hoje Mione, esqueceu?-sentou-se na cama.

-Hummm... É verdade... -falou sem graça. -Desculpa. É que eu acostumei a te chamar, e ir trabalhar com você...

-Não tem importância. -sorriu.

Rony a olhou atentamente. Estava tão bonita. Lembrou-se do sonho que também teve, e suspirou alto. Ajoelhou na cama ficando de frente para Hermione, e abraçou-a pela cintura.

-Sabia que eu sonhei com você?-perguntou no pé de seu ouvido.

-Verdade?Eu também... -fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios de Rony tocar seu pescoço.

-Humm... Estou começando a gostar dessa história... E foi bom o sonho?

-Nossa... Só de lembrar eu arrepio, Rony... -cochichou baixinho em seu ouvido, acariciando sua nuca. -Você estava tão... Tão...

-Tão...

-Não que você não seja... Mas... Você estava tão viril... Rony... Me pegava de um jeito que nossa...-Hermione falava de olhos fechados relembrando as abriu os olhos e viu Rony a olhando e sorrindo envergonhou-se.

-Sabe... No meu sonho... Nós fazíamos amor por toda a casa... -subiu suas mãos por de baixo da blusa acariciando seus seios. -Nós dois estávamos insaciáveis.

-Rony... Não faz isso comigo... -suspirou. -Estou começando a achar que tivemos o mesmo sonho... -riu extasiada.

-Quando a nossa pequena nascer, claro porque eu não quero machucar minha filha. -riu. -Nós vamos praticar muito. -mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Hermione.

-Por que você tem que ser assim?

-Assim como?-perguntou confuso olhando em seus olhos.

-Tão... Tão... Perfeito... carinhoso...estúpido...grosso...atencioso...tão homem...Tão sexy...Odeio quando você me deixa sem argumentos, odeio quando você me deixa sem fala, odeio quando você me cala com beijos...Você me acalma, me irrita, faz de mim o que quer...

Rony sorria radiante com as palavras de Hermione.

-Isso só tem uma explicação... -continuou ela. -Amor.

-Amor eterno. Essa é a explicação. – falou ele.

Os dois se olharam sérios. Hermione nem se dava conta que já estava atrasada, queria apenas falar, dizer tudo, dizer o quanto Rony era importante, o quanto ele era presente em sua vida.

-Odeio seu cabelo caindo no olho, como está agora. Faze-me sentir como se você estivesse me despindo com olhar, olhando além da minha alma. Minhas pernas tremem com isso sabia?Você saindo do banheiro todo molhando, cada gotinha descendo dos seus cabelos e escorregando pelo seu peito. -olhou para baixo e arranhou seu peito nu. -Agora você sabe todos os meus segredos. -falou baixinho.

-Amei saber seus segredos... Você é a mulher mais perfeita do mundo...

-Ninguém é perfeito... -sorriu.

-Mas para mim você é. Seus defeitos, na minha percepção fazem de você a mulher perfeita. Mas só para mim.

Hermione riu alto.

-E quais são meus defeitos?

-A não vou dizer agora... Se não vou ficar o dia inteiro falando.

-Rony, você é um idiota!Estragou o clima. -falou raivosa. Rony riu.

-Você não acha engraçado?

-O que? Eu ser cheia de defeitos?-perguntou debochada.

-Não sua boba. Numa hora nós estamos bem, falando palavras lindas. E depois vem a briga. Isso é tão... Tudo. -riu. –Característico de Rony e Hermione, como diz o Harry.

-É verdade... -riu gostoso. -Rony eu já estou atrasadíssima. Tenho que ir. -Hermione estava sentada no colo de Rony de frente pra ele.

-Ahh não Mione, fica aqui comigo... -fez manha abraçando-a mais forte.

-Rony, eu tenho que ir... Você sabe que eu odeio chegar atrasada.

Rony começou a beijar seu pescoço, e apertar sua cintura.

-Rony... Não começa, por favor... -falou mais como um sussurro. -Você sabe que eu sou fraca.

-Mas eu não estou fazendo nada, Mione. -falou cínico.

-Imagina se tivesse...

-Eu sei que você quer, Mione.

-Que... Quero, mas não... não posso...-falava sem ar.

-Eu só vou te soltar porque eu sou um marido muito atencioso, e sei que se eu não te soltar, depois você vai ficar muito brava e nós vamos brigar.

-Eu vou brigar é?-perguntou debochada.

-Vai... Mas eu vou te acalmar com vários beijos. –os dois riram.

Rony a soltou e ficou ali jogado na cama, olhando-a ajeitar sua roupa.

-Seu rosto ainda está um pouco roxo, amor. Você está bem?-sentou-se em seu lado.

-Estou sim, só um pouco cansado. E depois o roxo passa. Não é nada demais.

-Que bom. -sorriu. -Obrigada por tudo, Rony... Te amo....E...-chegou perto de seu ouvido. -À noite te recompenso. Te quero muito!-fez voz sedutora. Rony estremeceu.

-Mione, não fala assim. Estou na seca. Qualquer coisa que você fale eu já animo. Acho que vou passar o dia inteiro no banheiro.

-Se eu fosse você não fazia isso. -sorriu sedutora, deu um selinho em seus lábios e saiu pela porta do quarto.

Rony suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Merlin, quando que eu pude imaginar que a Mione fosse tão fogosa! Obrigado... Obrigado...

Depois de ficar um tempo deitado pensando em Hermione, Rony levantou tomou um banho e foi adiantar um almoço bem gostoso para Hermione.

Enquanto Rony cozinhava, Hermione tentava se concentrar no trabalho, tarefa do dia de hoje, muito difícil. Só vinha uma pessoa em sua cabeça: Ronald Weasley. Ele atrapalhava todos seus pensamentos.

-Rony olha o que você faz comigo. Me dispersa de tudo... -jogou a pena na mesa e recostou-se na cadeira fechando os olhos.

-Então quer dizer que o ruivinho te dispersa de tudo, hein?-perguntou uma voz que Hermione conhecia muito bem.

-Gina, o que você faz aqui?-perguntou assustada.

-Nossa Mione, essa é a recepção para sua amiga?Que educação, hein!-riu.

-Desculpe, mas não espera você, levei um susto.

-Tudo bem. -sorriu. -Como você está?

-Bem... E você?

-Ótima. Quem não parecia bem ontem, era meu irmãozinho, ele está melhor?

-Bem melhor.

-Você foi muito má, Mione!-sorriu sapeca.

-Não foi minha intenção. Eu... -envergonhou-se.

-Não precisa explicar nada. -cortou-a. - Só estava brincando. Eu te entendo.

-Ai Gina... Me senti tão mal com tudo o que aconteceu. Imagina se ele tivesse morrido. Um assaltante com arma, Gina. Com arma!

-Mione, amiga... Garanto que isso não foi o que mais irritou o meu querido irmão. -Hermione a olhou confusa. –Hermione, você parou tudo bem na hora H. Bem "no vamos ver"... Você acha que ia ficar preocupado com esse trem de arma, ainda mais sendo bruxo?!

Hermione corou dos pés a cabeça.

-Gina... Você e seus comentários!

-Sem eles não me chamaria Gina Weasley!-sorriu. -Mas você cuidou dele direitinho não foi? Me conta tudo o que aconteceu depois.

-Deixa de ser enxerida. Não vou te contar nada.

-Hummm... Deixa-me adivinhar... Você não quis mais o bacalhau e sim meu irmãozinho. Ai vocês viraram a noite fazendo amor.

-Gina!-exclamou assustada.

-Bom... Se não foi isso, eu quero saber o que aconteceu.

-Você é tão inconveniente às vezes. -falou sarcástica. Gina deu um sorriso angelical. -Aff... Ta bom eu conto.

Hermione contou todos os fatos que ocorreram depois que Rony chegou em casa.

Gina ria escandalosamente de tudo. Hermione ficou muito envergonhada, mas afinal Gina era sua amiga, sabia de tudo de sua vida. Vergonha é bobagem.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu. -falou quando terminou de contar.

-Nossa... Minha amiga ficou na mão, tadinha. -riu.

-Não fale assim. –falou aos risos

-Ahhh... Mione... Foi bem divertido.

-Só se for pra você!

-Não fique assim, frustrada. A noite promete. -deu uma piscadela. -Isso aumenta o fogo.

-Gina, só você mesmo. Mas você não disse o porquê de sua surpresa.

-Credo, Mione... Só vim fazer uma visita.

-Você não me engana!-riu.

-Ta ok. Vim encontrar com o Harry, vamos almoçar juntos. Não quer vir com a gente?

-Não, não. Vou deixar os pombinhos a sós. E o Rony está me esperando para almoçar.

-Hummmm... Cuidado para não perder a hora. -falou marota. Hermione riu do jeito da amiga.

Gina e Hermione conversaram bastante, sobre vários assuntos.

Depois de minutos no bate-papo...

-O papo está muito bom, mas eu já vou. Meu moreno está me esperando.

-Mas e o James?

-Está com a mamãe. Ela está tendo uma tarde com os netos. Só espero que ela não fique doida. Mas ela quis assim...

Hermione riu.

-Eu vou aproveitar e sair com você. Rony deve esta me esperando.

As duas saíram da sala e foram para o elevador.

-Cuidado para não deixar outros roxos no meu irmão, Mione! –cochichou Gina antes de sair do elevador, deixando Hermione com cara de indignada.

Gina entrou silenciosamente na sala de Harry. Viu-o num canto afastado, de pé, absorto lendo uns papeis. Caminhou lentamente até ele, que até o momento não percebera sua presença.

-Adivinha quem é? –perguntou ela, ficando na ponta dos pés, tapando os olhos de Harry, que levou um susto, mas logo sorriu sentindo o toque delicado das pequenas mãos da esposa.

-Hum deixa-me ver... -falou Harry entrando na brincadeira. -Cho Chang?

Gina quando escutou aquele nome tirou as mãos dos olhos de Harry.

-Eu sabia que ia acertar!-exclamou ainda brincando. Harry sabia que Gina tinha um ciúme mortal pela oriental.

Quando virou, deparou com uma Gina com cara nada boa, braços cruzados e o pé batendo no chão.

-Ahhh... É você Gina! -exclamou querendo soltar uma gargalhada. –Achei que era outra pessoa.

-Eu percebi isso, Potter. Bom... Se minha presença é incomoda, se eu me retirar não irei fazer falta. –pegou sua bolsa em cima da mesa e caminhou até a porta. Por uns segundos parou na esperança de Harry vir atrás.

Harry sabia que ela queria que ele fosse atrás. Deixou-a andar um pouco, só para irritá-la. Adorava ver Gina irritada, ficava mais linda ainda. Viu-a parar por uns momentos e logo depois bufar e caminhar até a porta, batendo o pé no chão. Antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta Harry agiu.

"Colloportus" - Harry fez o feitiço silenciosamente, trancando a porta.

Gina parou quando ouviu a porta se trancando. Harry chegou por trás de Gina e cochichou em seu ouvido.

-Onde a Senhora Potter pensa que vai?-riu.

-A Senhorita Weasley vai embora, para deixar o idiota do Potter à vontade. -ainda de costas para Harry.

-Humm... Agora é Senhorita? Achei que fosse casada.

-Falou certo, achou. Não sou mais.

-Tem certeza ruiva?-perguntou rente ao seu ouvido, com a voz rouca fazendo Gina tremer nas bases.

-Fica com a sua oriental, que eu vou caçar meu rumo. -tentou não cair na tentação.

-E se eu disser que prefiro a companhia de uma ruiva?

-Tem um tanto ai na rua. –falou como se não importasse.

-E se for uma ruiva que esteja na minha na minha frente de costas pra mim, que daqui alguns minutos eu vou virá-la e... beijá-la até ela ficar sem ar. -falou bem pertinho de seu ouvido.

Sem dar tempo de Gina falar algo, Harry a virou num movimento rápido, e atacou seus lábios. Gina tentava relutar ao beijo, mas sentiu seu corpo fraquejar ao sentir a língua de Harry acariciar seus lábios, assim entreabriu-os para aprofundar o beijo.

No final separaram-se sem ar, com os lábios vermelhos.

-E então, o que a minha companhia achou?-perguntou maroto.

-A companhia achou você muito fraco, Potter. -desafiou-o. Harry riu.

-Então vou procurar a Chang, com certeza ela vai gostar.

Gina fechou a cara, que começou a ficar extremamente vermelha. Foi para cima de Harry e começou a socá-lo com força. Harry riu do estresse da esposa. Tentava se defender, onde ela batia, mas a baixinha era ágil.

-Que ruiva mais estressada. -falou rindo.

-Estressada-gritou. -Vou te mostrar o quanto sou estressada. –riu debochada.

Só para provocar, Gina quis mexer no ponto franco de Harry e de todos os homens: As partes baixas. Posicionou o joelho para lhe atingir, mas Harry foi mais rápido e agarrou sua perna.

-Você não vai fazer isso, Gina. –falou assustado.

-Dúvida? Solte minha perna para você ver!

-Quem vai ficar sem, vai ser você!-Harry riu, e ela bufou.

-Você também vai ficar sem. E ainda por cima com dor.

-Você sabe que eu aguento ficar sem fazer amor mais tempo que você. Bom... E a dor não me importa.

-Você está me chamando de uma maníaca do amor?-perguntou escandalizada.

-Eu não falei isso. –riu.

-Pois não tem problema. Eu procuro outro.

-E você vai achar outro a altura? Que saiba fazer carinhos nos lugares certos? Que saiba te acariciar da maneira que você gosta, que saiba de pegar do jeito que você gosta?-Harry chegou mais perto, ainda segurando sua perna, encaixando-a em seu corpo.

Gina abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes tentando achar algo para retrucar, mas nada lhe veio à cabeça.

-Solta minha perna, Potter. –falou por fim sem ter outros argumentos.

-Não solto.

Gina bufou.

Harry aproveitou que estava em meio caminho andado, e puxou Gina para seu colo, fazendo-a cruzas as pernas em sua cintura.

- Me ponha no chão, Potter!

-Não... -Harry começou a passar os lábios pelo pescoço da ruiva, que se firmou mais no colo do amado. -Gina... Você sabe que eu estava brincando, não sabe?

-Não... Não sei... -respondeu mais como um sussurro.

-Eu nunca vou te trocar por outra... Nunca...Eu só quero você...Só você...

-Jura?-perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

-Claro que juro.

-Você não anda saindo ás escondidas com aquela oriental?

-Claro que não. Tem anos que não a vejo.

-Não faz mais isso comigo... Eu tenho um treco... Se um dia você me trocar por outra meu coração morre...

-Isso nunca vai acontecer... Eu nunca vou te deixar... Eu te amo... Para que eu faria isso?

Gina abriu um lindo sorriso. Aproximou seu rosto ao de Harry e o beijou.

Enquanto se beijavam, Harry foi caminhando com Gina em seu colo em direção a mesa.

Gina colocou as mãos para trás derrubando tudo o que havia em cima da mesa. Harry postou Gina sentada ali, ficando entre suas pernas.

Os beijos começaram a se intensificar. Harry já passeava com as mãos por debaixo da fina blusa de Gina, sentindo sua pele quente e macia, pegando fogo a cada toque ousado.

Gina suspirava com os toques do marido e agarrava seus cabelos desgrenhados com força.

Harry já começa a descer os beijos para o pescoço da ruiva. Tudo estava muito quente.

-Harry... -falou baixinho. -Acho melhor parar por aqui ou... Eu não vou me segurar. -falou em seu ouvido.

-Você tem razão. –Harry parou de beijá-la e descansou a cabeça no pescoço de Gina. - Vamos almoçar?

-Vamos.

Harry deu a mão para Gina descer da mesa, os dois sorriram cúmplices e arrumaram suas roupas, arrumaram a mesa e ai sim saíram para almoçar.

Hermione estava doida para chegar em casa, doida para ver Rony. Quando abriu a porta do apartamento, jogou a bolsa no sofá e seguiu para a cozinha. Lá estava ele, concentrado terminando o almoço. Chegou por trás dele e o abraçou.

-Que marido mais prendado!

-Mione! –sorriu. –Que bom que você chegou. A comida esta quase pronta.

-Rony... Esquece a comida um pouquinho e me beija.

Rony riu com o desespero dela e logo depois a beijou. Não queriam ficar um minuto sem desgrudar os lábios. Queriam sentir o calor e o sabor do outro.

Depois de vários beijos, Rony separou-se de Hermione.

-Mione, agora você tem que almoçar. Aposto que não comeu nada depois do café da manhã. Não pode Mione...

-Rony... Você adora acabar com os momentos bons... –falou irritada.

-Aprendi com você esqueceu?-falou debochado. Hermione corou. –Mas dessa vez é pelo seu bem. Você comeu algo depois do café?

-Não.

-E eu posso saber o porquê?-fingiu-se de bravo. –Aposto que é o trabalho que não deixa. Mione, você não pode se sobrecarregar desse jeito. Pense...

-Não foi o trabalho. –respondeu mais calma.

-O que foi então?

Hermione chegou mais perto e cochichou em seu ouvido.

-Você! –deu uma mordidela na orelha do ruivo e se afastou. –Vou colocar a mesa. –saiu andando deixando um Rony abobado pra trás.

Com o almoço pronto e a mesa posta, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se lado a lado, e assim almoçaram em meio de carinhos e brincadeiras. Na verdade os dois mais se beijavam do que comiam.

-Amor, você esta cada vez melhor na cozinha. –comentou Hermione.

-Isso que dizer que eu cozinhava pessimamente antes?

-Não.

-Acho bom. –riu.

-Bobo. –riu.

Depois de almoçarem, sentaram no sofá aproveitando o tempinho que Hermione ainda tinha de horário de almoço. Ficaram namorando, e como ultimamente o circo pegava fogo muito facilmente, os dois logo animaram e avançaram o sinal.

Mãos passeavam pelos corpos, beijos desciam e subiam e sussurros desconexos eram ditos.

-Rony... eu...tenho...que...ir... –Hermione falava entre intervalos de beijos.

-Não vai, Mione. –praticamente suplicou.

-Tenho que ir. Mais a tarde nos vemos.

-Você vai chegar mais cedo, não vai?

-Vou sim. Não se preocupe. –sorriu. –Eu também te quero... Muito.

Hermione beijou-o nos lábios e saiu pela porta indo à direção de uma rua mais deserta para aparatar.

O finzinho da tarde foi um tédio para os dois.

Rony em casa entediado procurava algo para fazer, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça. A única coisa que ele queria era pegar Hermione e jogá-la naquela cama. Contava os minutos para ela chegar.

Hermione estava arrumando suas coisas para seguir em direção a sua casa.

Quando do nada algo a fez olhar para frente, vê algo e fica muito surpresa.

-Hermione, você está até imaginando coisas!-falou consigo mesma, riu, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça tentando voltar ao normal. Quando abriu, pode ter certeza de que ele estava ali.

-Rony?-perguntou querendo acreditar que ele realmente estava ali. Ele sorria para ela.

-Não, Victor Krum. –fez cara de nojo.

Hermione sorriu. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou forte. Rony acariciava seus cabelos com carinho.

-Que milagre você vim aqui me visitar!

-Hey... Sempre quando eu posso, eu venho!

-Isso quer dizer nunca. -riu. –Mas foi bom, estava com saudades.

-Nós nos vimos umas três horas atrás.

-Mas não parece... Você é um insensível, Rony. -emburrou.

-Mione, sem estresse, ok?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

Rony agachou-se, levantou a blusa de Hermione e deu um beijo em sua barriga.

-E você filha, sua mãe está judiando muito de você?Sabe ela é muito má às vezes...-Hermione ficou muito brava. Tirou as mãos de Rony de sua barriga e o empurrou, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão.

-Hei, eu estava conversando com a minha filha!

-Você estava me insultando!Você é um idiota... Aliás, quem te garante que você é o pai da _MINHA_ filha? -deu ênfase à palavra minha querendo irritar Rony.

-Como é que é?

-Além de idiota é surdo?

-Hermione, não brinque com coisa séria! –falou muito preocupado.

-Eu tenho cara de que está brincando? -Hermione estava morrendo de rir por dentro, conseguira irritar Rony.

-E quem seria o suposto pai, além de mim? Posso saber?

-Não te vem nenhum nome na cabeça?-debochou.

Rony sentiu seu sangue ferver em imaginar que aquele filho era de outro, que Hermione mentira para ele, e ainda por cima o traira.

-Você não faria isso comigo, Hermione.

-Não?-arqueou a sobrancelha. Hermione pegou suas coisas foi até a porta. –Tchau Ronald. - saiu.

Rony ficou ali com cara de taxo, parado no mesmo lugar pensando no que ela dissera.

-Hermione volta aqui, nós temos que conversar!-saiu gritando da sala.

-Ela já foi Senhor. -informou Sarah. Rony bufou.

-Obrigada Sarah, até mais. -saiu andando firme.

-Esses dois... Não tem jeito. –riu Sarah por presenciar mais uma briga dos dois.

Hermione chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto. Queria tomar um banho bem relaxante. Mas antes que isso fosse possível, Rony chegou batendo a porta.

-Será que você poderia me explicar essa história direito?

-Que história?-deu uma de desentendida.

-Não de uma de desentendida, Hermione. Essa é uma brincadeira muito sem graça.

-Brincadeira?

-É Hermione, brincadeira.

-Se você pensa assim...

-É talvez as conversas com o Krum tenham surtido mais efeito do que eu imaginava.

Hermione virou para ele na hora quando ouvi o que ele falou.

-Que... que conversa?-gaguejou.

-Eu sei que você troca cartas com ele às vezes. -falou ele muito sério.

-Andou mexendo nas minhas coisas, Ronald?-perguntou irritada.

-Achei que você fosse me contar um dia...

-Você não me respondeu...

-Por que você se incomoda de o seu marido mexer nas suas coisas?

-Por que são minhas coisas...

-A desculpe se eu atrapalhei o seu caminho com o Vitinho, Hermione. –aumentou a voz.

-Aquelas cartas não têm nada demais. –também falou mais alto.

-Então por que você não me contou? Tive que descobrir por acaso.

-POR QUE SE EU CONTASSE VOCÊ IA FAZER ESSA CENA RIDÍCULA DE CIÚMES.

-ÔÔÔ... CLARO... DEPOIS DA MINHA ESPOSA FALAR QUE EU POSSO NÃO SER O PAI DESSA CRIANÇA...O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU PENSE?

-VOCÊ É TÃO IDIOTA, QUE NEM PERCEBE QUE EU FIZ ISSO PRA TE IRRITAR, EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE FAÇO RONALD!

-PRA MIM NÃO PARECE!

-ÓTIMO, FICA AI COM O SEU CIÚME BOBO... QUE EU VOU CUIDAR DA MINHA VIDA... E DA MINHA FILHA...

-NOSSA FILHA, HERMIONE... A NÃO SER QUE SEJA REALEMENTE DO VITINHO!!!

Os dois pararam de gritar, parecendo que correram dez quilômetros sem parar. Respiravam pesadamente e bufavam de raiva. Nenhum deles queria falar mais nada.

Palavras não eram necessárias para expressar a raiva. Apenas o olhar.

Hermione cansou daquilo, e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Rony ainda ficou ali por um tempo olhando para a porta do banheiro.

Depois de muito olhar, saiu a passos largos, pegou sua varinha na sala e saiu pela porta.

Foi até uma rua menos movimentada e ali aparou em Hogsmeade.

Andou pelas ruas, absorto em pensamentos.

Fora uma briga boba, como todas as outras, mas será que era tão difícil para Hermione entender seu lado?Por que não contara das cartas?

-Por que você é um ciumento idiota, como ela mesma disse. –falou para si mesmo.

Rony andou, andou e resolveu parar no Três Vassouras para tomar um Uísque de Fogo. Sentou em uma mesa afastada, pediu uma dose, e lá ficou pensando na vida.

Hermione entrou no banheiro, fechou a porta e sentou-se no chão.

-Olha o que você fez Hermione... Brincadeira idiota... Idiota... –sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. –Por que tem que ser assim?

"_Vocês são Rony e Hermione, vocês são assim..." - _retrucou sua consciência.

-Nós não somos assim... Já mudamos bastante...

"_Mas continuam os mesmos de quando eram adolescentes"._

-Não continuamos... Nós crescemos, amadurecemos.

"_Tem certeza??"_

-Claro que tenho. Olha como o Rony é carinhoso comigo, como ele cuida de mim...

"_E continua com o mesmo ciúme bobo de sempre!!"_

-PARA!Você esta me enchendo sabia? –Hermione afundou o rosto nas mãos. –Vou falar com ele.

Hermione saiu do banheiro, esperando encontrar Rony no quarto, mas se enganou.

-Rony? – saiu andando pela casa o chamando. –Onde você está?

Quando terminou de procurar pela casa toda, concluiu que ele não estava ali.

-Rony onde você foi? Não quero ficar aqui sozinha. –choramingou deixando lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto. Jogou-se no sofá a espera de Rony entrar por aquela porta. E ali acabou adormecendo.

Às nove e meia da noite, Rony abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Seu semblante agora era triste ao em vez de bravo. Virou-se para ir ao quarto, deparou com Hermione dormindo no sofá, olhou-a com pesar.

Hermione parecendo perceber sua presença, acordou. Sentiu uma dor nas costas e pescoço pelo mau jeito que deitara no sofá e soltou um gemido de dor.

-O que foi?- perguntou Rony preocupado.

-Nada não... Só dormi de mau jeito. –respondeu alisando o pescoço e as costas.

Os dois ficaram sem graça com a presença do outro. Não sabiam o que fazer, não sabiam o que falar.

Hermione sentada, Rony de pé, cada um procurando olhar para um canto diferente.

-Onde você foi? –a pergunta saiu da boca de Hermione sem ela perceber. Arregalou os olhos, tamanha foi sua audácia, e acabou baixando a face envergonhada. Rony assustou com a pergunta direta. Virou-se para ela e viu seu rosto um pouco inchado e marcado por lágrimas.

"_Estava chorando"_ - pensou.

-Fui... Em Hogsmeade. –desviou o olhar.

Rony não aguentado mais aquele silêncio, resolveu ir para a cozinha. Hermione seguiu-o com o olhar e preferiu ir para o quarto antes que ele voltasse.

Quando Hermione deitou-se na cama sentiu o pescoço e as costas doer.

Logo depois Rony adentrou o quarto, apenas deu uma olhada pelo canto do olho em direção a Hermione e seguiu para o guarda-roupa.

Enquanto ele trocava de roupa, Hermione o olhava, incomodada. A cada peça tirada Hermione se mexia desconfortável na cama.

Rony vestiu uma bermuda de dormir, ficando sem camisa. Caminhou até o banheiro e viu Hermione se remexendo na cama.

Quando voltou, viu-a encostada na cabeceira da cama. Foi até ela.

-Vire de costas. –pediu sério.

-Hã? – Não entendeu o porquê de seu pedido.

-Vire de costas, Hermione.

-Para que você quer que eu vire?

-Apenas vire certo? – falou paciente.

Hermione muito receosa foi se virando na cama.

-Eu não vou te atacar, Hermione. –comentou vendo seu receio, Hermione fechou a cara.

Quando Hermione já estava acomodada, Rony sentou-se atrás dela. Viu a área do pescoço livre (seus cabelos estavam presos num coque frouxo) e uma parte das costas nua (vestia uma blusa de pijama mais cavada nas costas).

Rony suspirou e começou seu trabalho. Primeiro começou a massagear nuca e ombros de Hermione. Sentiu Hermione tremer um pouco com o contato.

Hermione assustou com o toque de Rony e tremeu quando suas mãos grandes tocaram sua pele. Fechou os olhos sentindo Rony massagear aquela área, eram toques leves, mas ao mesmo tempo fortes, fazendo com que toda a tensão e dor fossem indo embora pouco a pouco.

Rony enquanto massageava, pensava no que aconteceu. Não era porque tinham brigado com ela que ia deixá-la dormir com dor. Ela está grávida!

Rony não sabia de onde tirara tanta cara de pau para fazer massagem em Hermione. Eles tinham acabado de brigar... Isso significa que iriam ficar sem conversar, sem se olhar.

Com certeza o tempo o ajudou a amadurecer.

Rony agora descia as mãos sobre a blusa de Hermione, nas partes mais baixas das costas. O pano o atrapalhava, resolveu postar as mãos por de baixo da blusa.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha.

Rony voltou apostar suas mãos nos ombros de Hermione. Alisou sua pele delicadamente e baixou as duas alças da blusa, não resistiu e distribuiu beijos naquela região. Hermione fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios de Rony em sua pele.

Ele subiu os beijos até que chegou em seu ouvido.

_-I watch you spin around in the highest heels.(__ Eu te vejo rodopiar nos saltos mais altos)__  
You are the best one, of the best ones.__ (Você é a melhor das melhores)__  
We all look like we feel.(__Nós todos nos parecemos com o que sentimos)_

Rony começou a cantar no ouvido de Hermione, bem baixinho com sua voz rouca. Ela sorriu com os dizeres da música, e sorriu mais ainda por Rony estar cantando para ela.

-_You have stolen my(Você roubou meu)...You have stolen my(Você roubou meu)... __You have stolen my heart...(Você roubou meu coração)..._ – Rony terminou o refrão da música.

Hermione se virou para ele, e viu seu semblante sério.

Pegou sua mão e colocou sobre seu peito, dando a Rony a sensação de sentir seu coração batendo.

-Ele esta guardado. –sussurrou de olhos fechados.

Os dois se inclinaram e os lábios se encostaram.

_You watch the season pull up its own stakes,  
And catch the last weekend of the last week,  
Before the gold and the glamour have been replaced.  
__Another sun soaked season fades away._

_(Você assiste a estação arrancar suas próprias estacas  
E alcança o último fim-de-semana da última semana  
Antes que o dourado e o glamour tenham sido substituídos  
Outra estação encharcada de sol se vai)_

Os lábios se acariciavam de maneira inocente, como se fosse o primeiro beijo.

Mas logo a necessidade veio a tona e o beijo se intensificou. Se abraçaram forte.

Precisavam sentir o corpo do outro.A saudade era muita.

Logo, em meio a beijos, Rony deitou Hermione delicadamente na cama.

Desgrudou os lábios e olhou-a. Seus olhos tinham um brilho que substituiu as lágrimas e a tristeza.

-Desculpa... –falou ele alisando seu rosto, que contia um sorriso lindo.

-Xiiii... não fala nada... –passou os dedos pelos seus lábios carnudos. –Apenas me ama.

-Sempre...

_You have stolen my heart.  
You have stolen my heart._

_(__Você roubou meu coração)_

Os dois voltaram a se beijar com ardor.

Hermione arranhava as costas do ruivo,puxando seu corpo sobre o dela.

Ele tomava todo o cuidado para não jogar todo seu peso sobre ela,por causa da barriga.

Rony foi descendo os beijos pelo seu suas mãos já estavam na barra da blusa do pijama e assim tirou-a. Rony admirou-a semi nua...seus seios mais fartos, sua barriga arredondada e tão linda...

Hermione o puxou para mais um o seu corpo com dele, e tremeu ao sentir seu peito roçando com o de Rony.

Os beijos eram cada vez mais de mais...cada vez mais...

Rony desceu os beijos para os seios de Hermione, que gemeu baixinho,agarrando seus cabelos ruivos.

_Invitation only grand farewells.  
Crash the best one, of the best ones.  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight._

_(__O convite só concede despedidas  
EsmaGar O melhor dos melhores  
Bebida clara E olhar nublado, muito cedo pra dizer  
Boa noite)_

Rony apertou as coxas de Hermione, demosntrando todo o seu desejo por aquele corpo. Fez um caminho por toda a extensão até a parte interna da o quadril de Hermione se elevar automaticamente.

-Que saudade de você, Mione...saudade do seu corpo... –sussurou em seu ouvido.

-Eu te amo Rony...muito...

_You have stolen my heart.  
You have stolen my heart._

_(__Você roubou meu coração)_

Rony num movimento rapido, tirou as duas peças de roupa de Hermione,que ainda o atrapalhava de sentir seu corpo nu.

Quando Hermione sentiu as mãos de Rony acariciando sua intimidade,cravou suas unhas nas costas do ruivo e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço,mordendo de arrepiou com isso.

Rony fazia movimentos fortes e ora leves, fazendo com que Hermione chamase seu nome e gemesse baixinho.

Logo, ele pode sentir que Hermione ia ter seu primeiro orgasmos,beijou-a com paixão e sentiu seu corpo relaxar.

_And from the ballroom floor we are a celebration.  
One good stretch before our hibernation.  
Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well, sleep well.  
__Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well._

_(E do andar do bar nós somos uma comemoração  
Uma boa espreguiçada antes da nossa hibernação  
Nossos sonhos garantidos e nós somos, nós vamos dormir  
bem)_

Para Hermione estava sendo muito difícil respirar,mas isso agora não importava. Queria mais, que Rony a matasse de amor...

Ela não aguentando mais,desceu as mãos para a barra do short de Rony, e tirou-o junto com a boxer branca que ele vestia.

Apertou seu bumbum vantajoso, e sentiu os sexos se roçarem.

Gemeram juntos e se beijaram.

-Não... da pra... esperar mais Rony....vem... –sussurrou com dificuldade.

Rony também não aguetava mais..precisava ter Hermioine...E assim foi.

Rony a penetrou de vagar, fazendo com que os dois soltassem gemidos de contentamento. Moviam-se de leve,fazendo com que ondas de calor correr por suas veias e lhes proporcionar mais êxtase.

Palavras desconexas eram ditas em meios aos delíros de prazer,mãos passeavam por todo o corpo,fazendo uma disputa de quem proporciona mais prazer ao outro.

_You have stolen,(my)  
You have stolen,(my)  
You have stolen my heart._

_(__Você roubou  
Você roubou meu coração)_

Logo Hermione sentiu seu corpo tremer, fechou os olhos sentindo todas aquelas sensções atingir-lhe em cheio, com mais um orgasmo.

Rony olhou para ela, e aquilo ajudou mais ainda para chegar ao máximo.

Mas não parou por ai.

Hermione ainda podia sentir seu corpo queimar em chamas e Rony não estava diferente. Com seu sexo ainda ereto, continuou com os dois estavam no céu. As múltiplas sensação os faziam delirar e querer mais...

Os lábios não desgrudavam um só minuto...

-Eu te amo...-falou o ruivo com dificuldade. –Vem junto comigo... vem...

Rony entrelaçou sua mão com a dela e fechou os olhos tamanha era a força do orgasmo que estava por vim. E assim, o atingiram com mais alguns breves movimentos.

Os dois arfavam, e suavam. Rony se jogou para o lado, e puxou Hermione para seu peito.

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels.  
You are the best one, of the best ones.  
__We all look like we feel._

_(Eu te vejo rodopiar nos saltos mais aLtOs  
Você é a melHor dAs melhores  
Nós todos nos parecemos com o que sentimos)_

Ele alisava seus cabelos castanhos suados, em silêncio. Podia sentir a respiração tranqüila de Hermione em sua pele.

Quando olhou para seu rosto, viu-a adormecida. Rony sorriu.

-Dorme meu amor...dorme. – beijou sua face e em seguida também caiu em um sono profundo.

_You have stolen my,  
You have stolen my,  
You have stolen my heart._

_(__Você roubou meu  
Você roubou meu coração)_

O sol definitivamente estava o atrapalhando. Por que não podia dormir mais um pouco?Já era tão tarde assim? Apalpou a cama e não sentiu nenhum corpo ocupá-la a não ser o seu. Respirou fundo e virou-se de barriga para cima. Afastou os cabelos que caiam pelo rosto. Esfregou os olhos, que fechavam sozinhos de sono.

Na sua frente estava ela, vestida com uma blusa enorme que mais parecia um vestido, os cabelos presos num rabo alto e um sorriso largo.

-Bom dia!-falou ela.

Rony sorriu e puxou-a para seu colo.

-Tem muito tempo que você acordou?

-Uns vinte minutos.

-E o que estava fazendo ai, sentada quietinha?

-Estava te olhando.

-Hey...eu que fico te olhando! Essa função é minha.

-Bobo... –os dois riram.

O silêncio prevaleceu. Rony acariciava os cabelos de Hermione, com os olhos fechados. Já ela, tinha a feição séria. Sabia o que tinha que fazer.

-Rony? –chamou baixinho.

-Sim. –respondeu ele ainda de olhos fechados.

Hermione saiu de seus braços, fazendo com que Rony a olhasse.

-Eu...Eu... –começou a falar de cabeça baixa.

-Você... –incentivou-a a continuar.

-Eu... quero te pedir desculpas. –falou num fôlego só. E antes que ele pudesse falar algo, continuou. –Olha, eu sei que a minha brincadeira foi muito idiota... eu fui idiota. Não devia ter feito aquilo... Eu queria te irritar e provoquei uma briga. Eu sei, eu sei... criancice da minha parte. Não sei o que me deu. E... pelas cartas eu...sinto muito, Rony. Não queria ter escondido de você. Mas eu só queria ter evitado uma briga.

Hermione o olhou e mordeu o lábio inferior demonstrando o seu nervosismo.

–Você não vai falar nada? Eu sei que você deve estar me odiando...

-Tudo bem, Mione já passou. Eu só tenho um pedido a fazer. Não esconde nada de mim, por favor. - beijou as mãos de Hermione.

-Nunca mais...

-Eu sei que pego pesado quando estou com ciúme. –corou ao confessar isso. –Mas eu juro que vou melhor, quer dizer vou tentar. Eu sei que às vezes eu sou indiferente, mas eu amo você isso é fato, Mione

Hermione sorriu.

-Nós somos Rony e Hermione. –falou pensativa. Rony fez cara de confuso. Então Hermione explicou melhor.

- Somos Rony e Hermione, casados, amadurecidos, constituindo família, mas no fundo sempre vamos ser aqueles que brigam por besteiras... Que deixam a magoa acumular e demora dias para pedir desculpas. Orgulhosos demais. –os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando um para o outro. –terminou de falar e suspirou. -Você ainda não me respondeu. –falou de repente.

-O que?

-Me perdoa por tudo? Por ter sido uma burra?

-Mione... Já...

-Rony, por favor, me responde. –cortou-o.

-Eu te perdoo. –Rony puxou-a novamente para seu colo.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo abraçados e se curtindo.

Muito contra sua vontade, Hermione levantou alegando que já estava na hora de seguir para o trabalho. Porém, antes que pudesse entrar no banho, Rony a puxou.

-Você tem razão. Nós somos Rony e Hermione.

Hermione sorriu e o beijou nos lábios. Depois seguiu para o banho deixando Rony ali rindo consigo mesmo, olhando para a esposa.

O resto do dia foi perfeito. Tudo estava cor-de-rosa... Tudo estava bem...

Algumas semanas se passaram e Hermione completara quatro meses de gravidez.

Rony e Hermione estavam mais felizes que nunca. A expectativa de ter um filho era enorme. E a curiosidade de confirmar o sexo do bebê era maior ainda.

Os dois corriam contra o tempo. Trabalhavam, supervisionavam a montagem da casa nova, consultas no médico...

-Rony é tanta coisa... eu estou ficando louca. –falou Hermione, quando chegou em casa de uma nova pesquisa de móveis para a casa nova.

-Mione, você não pode ficar nervosa desse jeito. Estou começando a achar que é melhor deixarmos essa mudança para depois do nascimento.

-Não Rony, eu quero tudo pronto pra quando nossa filha chegar.

-Então relaxa um pouco. Temos tempo ainda, não se preocupe. –Rony foi até ela e a abraçou.

-RONY! –Hermione soltou um grito de repente.

-O que foi, Mione? A bolsa estourou? – perguntou ele muito assustado.

-Rony! Pelo amor de Deus!

Rony revirou os olhos.

-O que foi então para você dar esse grito?

-Amanhã é o nosso primeiro dia de Curso para Gestantes.

Rony afundou no sofá.

-Mione, nós temos mesmo que ir?

-Claro que sim. Não seja preguiçoso. Como você pretende trocar a frauda da sua filha?

-Trocar frauda?

-É claro Ronald! Você não está achando que eu vou cuidar da nossa filha sozinha não é mesmo?!

-Mas Mione eu não sei fazer nada disso...

-E para que você acha que serve esse curso? É justamente para aprendermos. Eu já li muita coisa, claro, mas na pratica é outra coisa. E os pais são essenciais nessas reuniões, portanto não esqueça, as duas da tarde temos que estar lá.

-Ok. –respondeu desanimado.

No dia seguinte, estavam Rony e Hermione sentados lado a lado numa fileira de cadeiras, numa sala ampla.

Com eles, tinham mais quatorze casais e uma instrutora na frente.

Na primeira reunião do Curso para Gestantes, no começo foi feitas apresentações, coisa que não agradou muito a Rony e uma conversa básica como estava sendo esses meses para os futuros pais. Logo depois abordaram o assunto sobre os sinais de parto.

Hermione absorvia cada palavra atentamente, apesar de ainda esta no quarto mês ela queria aprender tudo...saber tudo...acabar com aquele medo de que não seria uma boa mãe.

Por incrível que pareça, Rony também prestava muita atenção nos dizeres da instrutora. Arregalava os olhos em alguns momentos, fazia careta. Ali ele pode ver como a gravidez tem seus altos e baixos.

-E então Rony, o que você achou? –perguntou Hermione super animada.

-Ahhhh legal. – falou sem querer dar o braço a torcer.

-Ahh...vamos Rony...não foi tão ruim assim!

-Ta bom... não foi... Hum...eu até gostei. –falou tímido.

-Eu sabia! – Hermione sorriu e o abraçou. Rony adorou vê-la feliz.

-Com licença. –falou uma moça de uns trinta e seis anos, morena e altura media. Tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto. Era a instrutora.

-Olá! –cumprimentou Hermione sorridente. Rony deu um sorriso envergonhado.

-Muito prazer, meu nome é Annie.

-Eu sou Hermione Granger e esse é meu marido, Ronald Weasley. –os dois apertaram a mão de Annie.

-Pais de primeira viagem? –perguntou simpática.

-Sim. –respondeu Hermione.

-Então vamos nos ver muito por aqui ainda. Tem muitos pais que mesmo não sendo de primeira viagem gostam de comparecer as reuniões. Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro encontro!

-Eu adorei. Está me deixando mais leve, porque confesso às vezes da um pouco de medo.

-Logo isso passa não se preocupe. E o futuro papai, ansioso?

-É... Um pouco. – falou envergonhado.

-É mais difícil para as mães se acostumarem com as reuniões. Com o tempo você acostuma. –comentou percebendo sua timidez. –Se tiverem alguma dúvida, não hesitem em me perguntar.

-Obrigado. –agradeceu Rony mais à vontade.

Logo quando a reunião acabou, Rony e Hermione foram pra casa.

Assim que chegaram, Rony jogou-se no sofá, botando os pés na mesa.

-Rony, tire o pé da mesa. –Rony bufou,levantou-se e foi até a cozinha.

-Lavou a mão antes de comer?

-Isso é perseguição, só pode! Tomar banho eu posso, Hermione? –debochou.

-Pode! –riu.

Rony foi até ela, abraçou-a por trás e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Enquanto Rony tomava banho, Hermione resolveu ligar o som. De imediato uma canção, que ela conhecia muito bem, penetrou em seus ouvidos. Sorriu com lembranças.

-You have stolen my heart...- cantou junto.

-Hermione! –gritou Rony do banheiro, tirando Hermione de seu devaneio.

-Aposto que esqueceu a toalha. –falou consigo mesma.

-O que foi, Rony? –perguntou da porta.

-Pega um sabonete para mim... aqui não tem mais.

-Estou começando a achar que você vai ter que tomar banho com a varinha do lado.

Hermione foi até o armário de baixo da pia, e pegou um sabonete de chocolate, tirou da caixinha e cheirou.

-Nossa que delícia! Da vontade de comer. –Hermione começou a ficar com água na boca. Aquilo era loucura... estranho. Mas a sua vontade era maior do que sua razão.

Sem resistir, tirou um pedaço do sabonete, colocou na boca e saboreou.

-Nada mal. – falou ela.

-Hermione por que a demora? Daqui a pouco eu derreto!

-Esta aqui, Rony! –falou quando chegou à porta do boxe. - Mas antes me deixa tirar um pedacinho.

-Pra que? –Rony abriu o boxe colocando a cabeça para fora.

-Para eu comer.

-O QUE? –gritou assustado. –Hermione, vocês está comendo sabonete?

-É gostoso... Eu não resisti, Rony. Estava com um cheirinho tão bom.

-Hermione, você é doida?! –perguntou incrédulo. – Passa esse sabonete para cá. –tirou da mão dela.

-Só mais um pedacinho!- choramingou.

-Nada de mais um pedacinho. Come chocolate, da na mesma.

-Claro que não dá na mesma. Eu quero o sabonete!

-Então vamos ver se você ainda vai querer! –sorriu maliciosamente.

-Não Rony, não faz isso... só tem esse no armário!

Rony apenas riu divertido e começou a passar o sabonete pelo corpo. Axilas, peito... foi descendo, descendo até que chegou em sua intimidade. Ele parou olhou para ela e riu debochado. Hermione tinha o rosto numa expressão de raiva.

-Insensível! Eu só não te bato, porque se não vou me molhar toda! –saiu pisando firme, deixando um Rony risonho para trás.

Depois de mais alguns minutos no banho, Rony vai até a sala e encontra Hermione sentada no sofá com algo na mão.

-O que é que você está comendo agora?Não são seus óleos de corpo,né?

-Isso por acaso tem cara de ser óleo Ronald? Resolvi seguir seu conselho, estou comendo chocolate....

-Menos mal.

-Chocolate com ketchup.

Rony arregalou os olhos e fez cara de nojo.

-Grávidas... vai entender...

Rony e Hermione passaram o resto do dia vendo filme na sala.

Quando o filme acabou...

-Vou fazer um jantar bem simples, por que hoje eu estou com preguiça. –falou Hermione.

-Nossa! Hermione Granger com preguiça?! Estou sonhando! –riu.

-Você acha que é fácil ficar com essa barriga na beira do fogão, não é?

-Hummmm... minha gravidinha mais linda! –abraçou-a por trás. –Vamos lá que eu te ajudo com o jantar.

-Nossa! Ronald Weasley me ajudando na cozinha?! Estou sonhando.

Os dois riram e foram abraçados para a cozinha.

Antes de começarem a cozinhar, Hermione ligou o som, assim trabalhavam divertindo.

Rony a muito custo aprendera a se aperfeiçoar nos feitiços de cozinha. Hermione achou maravilhoso, além de ser um avanço, Rony ficava muito sexy cozinhando.

-Rony para de ficar roubando a carne! Daqui a pouco não tem mais nada. –falou rindo.

-Mas está tão gostoso.

-Você não pode esperar uns minutinhos?!

Rony a puxou e beijou-lhe nos lábios. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior de Rony.

Os dois se abraçaram, e pela segunda vez no dia, a música mais marcante para os dois começou a tocar.

-É a música que você cantou pra mim. –cochichou Hermione no ouvido do ruivo. –É a segunda vez que ela toca, da vontade de escutar o dia inteiro.

Rony e Hermione começaram a se movimentar ao som da música.

-Nossa música.

Hermione sorriu.

-Canta pra mim? –pediu ela.

Rony sorriu, e começou a cantar baixinho no ouvido de Hermione. Ele deslizava as mãos pelas costas da morena, de leve, subia e descia.

Hermione se deliciava ao som da voz e dos toques de Rony. Fechou os olhos e abraçou-se mais a ele.

Sem que Rony percebesse, Hermione pegou a varinha que estava na ponta da pia, fez um feitiço silencioso, para que parasse o processo da comida, e colocou a varinha no mesmo lugar.

Hermione começou a cantar a música, acompanhando Rony. Os corpos se mexiam numa dança leve e romântica.

De repente, Rony sentiu algo que o fez rir.

-Nossa Mione, você está realmente com fome! Seu estômago está roncando!

Hermione parou de dançar, separou-se de Rony. Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto. Rony ficou preocupado.

- O que foi? Porque você está chorando?

-Rony... –falou com a voz embargada. –Não é o meu estômago... que ... que está roncando.

Rony não estava entendendo o que Hermione estava querendo dizer. Ela começou a chorar e a sorrir ao mesmo tempo.

-Vem, coloca sua mão aqui. –Hermione com as mãos tremendo, pegou a mão de Rony e colocou sobre sua barriga. –Sente Rony... Sente a nossa filha! –falou emocionada, as lágrimas não eram contidas. Rony a olhou de boca aberta.

-Foi... No... nossa filha que mexeu? –perguntou emocionado, com os olhos brilhando.

Hermione apenas confirmou com um aceno da cabeça. De repente, os dois puderam sentir outro chute.

–Mione, é ela! Ela chutou de novo! –Rony sorria que nem bobo, uma lágrima descia pelo seu rosto, contraído em felicidade. Rony ajoelhou e levantou a blusa de Hermione.

–Oi princesa do papai! Está dando sinal de vida, hein?! Papai te ama muito...muito... Ama você, e ama a mulher mais linda do mundo, que me deu você de presente. –Rony deu vários beijos na barriga de Hermione. Ela sorria,chorava...muito emocionada. Não continha as lágrimas que eram cada vez mais fortes. Rony sorria que nem bobo, tinham um sorriso de pai babão.

Ele se levantou, e secou umas das lágrimas incessantes que caiam pelo rosto de Hermione. –Eu te amo, Mione... Te amo.

-Eu... eu também te amo Rony. Muito... você é tudo pra mim...você e a nossa filha! –Hermione pulou no colo de Rony entrelaçando suas pernas em seu corpo.

Rony gritou de felicidade, rodando Hermione em seu colo, fazendo-a soltar gritinhos de felicidade. Beijaram-se com amor, carinho, emoção.

No final, esqueceram da fome, esqueceram da comida, esqueceram de tudo.

Foram para o quarto, curtir o pequeno ser que havia se manifestado pela primeira vez.

No dia seguinte Hermione corria de um lado para o outro.

-Hermione, anda logo! Desse jeito vamos chegar na hora do jantar! –gritou da sala.

-Rony, eu já estou indo!

-Você falou isso há vinte minutos! –bufou.

-Pronto seu chato! Já estou aqui.

Hermione apareceu na sala com uma bata marrom que marcava um pouco a barriga de grávida. Vestia uma calça jeans coladinha, e um sapatinho. Os cabelos estavam soltos com cachos perfeitamente elaborados.

-UAU! Valeu a pena esperar!- falou Rony admirando Hermione. Ela sorriu.

-Nós vamos logo, ou você vai ficar ai babando olhando pra mim? –brincou Hermione.

-Se eu pudesse eu ficava o dia todo olhando para você! –falou apaixonado e a beijou. –Acho melhor nós irmos antes que eu desista.

-Seu pervertido! –riu.

-Só com você! –os dois riram e foram para a Toca.

-Até que fim vocês chegaram! O que vocês estavam fazendo, hein? –perguntou Gina maliciosa, assim que Rony e Hermione chegaram a Toca.

-Não é nada do que você está pensando sua pervertida! –riu Hermione.

-Alguém aqui falou alguma coisa? –fez-se de desentendida. Hermione só riu.

Logo Molly apareceu puxando Hermione para um abraço e acariciou sua barriga.

Rony tinha um sorriso largo, e logo gritou para quem quisesse ouvir, que pela primeira vez sua filha dera sinal de vida.

Molly se emocionou e Arthur abraçou o filho, que retribuiu.

-Meu filho mais novo... virou um homem... –falou Arthur com um certo orgulho na voz. Molly já tinha lágrimas rolando pelo rosto. Rony sorriu meio envergonhado para o pai.

-Onde estão Fred e Jorge? –perguntou Hermione.

-Foram passar o dia na casa dos pais das respectivas esposas. –respondeu Gina.

-E o Harry, cadê ele? –perguntou Rony.

-Está no fundo do quintal com James. –respondeu Gina.

-Vão lá até ele queridos, enquanto eu termino o almoço. –falou Molly.

-Eu te ajudo, Molly. –falou Hermione.

-Não, não querida. Não precisa.

-Mas...

-Chega de mas...vão logo... –falou Molly os empurrando. Os três só riam. –Arthur me ajuda não é mesmo querido?

-Claro, Molly.

Quando foram para os fundos do jardim, encontraram um Harry sem camisa brincando com James que ria feliz.

-Que modos são esses, Potter? –gritou Rony, brincando.

-Olá Rony... Mione! –cumprimentou-os de longe.

Rony deixou as mulheres sentadas num banquinho e foi conversar com o amigo.

-O meu marido é um espetáculo! –comentou Gina, vendo os músculos de Harry. Hermione riu. –Olha, eu até arrepio, Mione. –mostrou o braço.

-Gina, sua pervertida! –brincou Hermione.

-Até parece que você não é com o Rony!

Hermione corou.

–Quem cala consente. –riu a ruiva. –Mione, quando estamos grávidas, você percebeu que do nada sobe aquela vontade, que consome a gente por dentro?Sabe sobe aquele calor...

-Sim, Gina... quanto mais a gente faz, mais da vontade...- Hermione corou quando falou isso.

-Aproveita amiga... –as duas riram. –É uma fase muito boa... eu em breve pretendo dar um irmãozinho para o James.

-Tão rápido? James é tão pequeno ainda.

-Eu e Harry preferimos assim. Sem muita diferença de idade, e também tem o ciúme. Acho que na idade de James vai ser mais fácil para ele entender, já que não sabe muito bem o que está ao seu redor.

-Bons argumentos. –falou Hermione.

As duas ficaram olhando os respectivos maridos brincando e conversando. Cada uma em seu devaneio.

Depois de muito brincar com James, Harry e Rony foram para perto das esposas.

Gina já foi logo se agarrando em Harry, que ainda estava sem camisa e suado.

-Eu estou todo suado! –precaveu.

-Eu não importo. –fdalou baixinho em seu ouvido.

-Vamos lá dentro estou morrendo de sede! –falou Harry.

-Deixa que eu mato sua sede com meus beijos! –logo Gina puxou Harry pela nuca e grudou os lábios, num beijo ardente.

Rony e Hermione conversavam com James, que perguntou o porquê de Hermione está tão gorda. Os dois riram e explicaram tudo para James. Quando foram chamar Harry e Gina para entrar, os dois estavam aos beijos. Rony corou e Hermione riu.

-Vem Rony, vamos lá conversar com sua mãe.

-Mas Mione, vamos deixar esses dois nessa pouca vergonha?

-Pouca vergonha onde, que eu não estou vendo?

-Hermione, não se faça de boba! Olha só esses dois!

-Ronald, me poupe! Eles são casados!

-Mas não é por isso que podem ficar assim na frente de todo mundo. –fez menção de separar os dois, mas Hermione o impediu.

-Você não vai fazer isso. Anda vamos lá para dentro! –falou num tom mandão.

-Mas... –tentou argumentar.

-Chega de mas, e vamos logo. James vem com a madrinha! –pegou a mão do afilhado. Rony fechou a cara. –O que foi Ronald, precisa que eu te de a mão, para achar o caminho?

Rony bufou e Hermione ficou a rir.

Os dois saíram discutindo até a cozinha.

- O que foi dessa vez?- perguntou Molly.

-Molly, seu filho nunca vai crescer!

-Você que é muito implicante, Mione!

-Eu? E o que você acabou de fazer lá fora?

Molly e Arthur se olharam cúmplices e riram.

-Hey, do que vocês estão rindo? –Perguntou Rony olhando para os pais. Hermione corou por estar discutindo na frente dos sogros.

-Não estamos rindo de nada, meu filho, nada. –falou Arthur risonho. Rony fechou a cara.

-Desculpe pela discussão, mas o filho de vocês é um insensível! –falou Hermione

-E você é uma chata que fica pegando no meu pé !

-Crianças, crianças! –chamou Molly. –Nada de briga, sim? – Rony e Hermione se jogaram nas cadeiras emburrados.

Logo para mudar o clima, Arthur puxou papo com Hermione, Molly entrou no meio, e logo os quatro já estavam numa conversa harmoniosa.

Harry e Gina ainda estavam aos beijos no jardim.

O controle já fugia de suas mãos. Até que Harry parou o beijo.

-Gi...acho melhor parar por aqui... –falou Harry arfando. –Às vezes não da para controlar...

-E quem disse que eu quero que você se controle? –perguntou ela extremamente sexy, aos olhos de Harry. Ele engoliu seco, e tentou reformular ideias em seu cérebro.

-Gi...Seus pais estão logo ali, não podemos.

-Não seja estraga prazeres, Harry. –sorriu marota.

Gina não queria forçar Harry a nada. Sabia que se pegassem os dois numa situação nada conveniente Harry se sentiria péssimo, devido seu carinho com os Weasleys.

Não ia forçá-lo a nada agora... quem sabe numa outra oportunidade. Mas também não ia deixá-lo ir assim livremente. Começara uma sessão de torturas e ia terminá-la.

-Vem Harry, devem estar nos esperando. –falou ela num tom de que estava convencida de que ali não era hora.

Harry pegou sua blusa e vestiu-a. Achou muito estranha a atitude de Gina... Algo ela estava planejando... ou era coisa de sua cabeça? Acabou deixando seus pensamentos de lado e seguiu com a esposa até a cozinha.

-Vocês demoraram, hein ! –comentou Rony assim que os dois chegaram.

-Rony, não começa! –falou Hermione.

-Crianças, o almoço está quase pronto. Gina, Hermione poderiam colocar a mesa para mim?

-Mamãe, desde quando crianças fazem crianças?

-Ginevra Weasley, olha o respeito!

-Não esquece do Potter, mamãe.

Todos riram.

As meninas arrumaram a mesa, Molly terminava de fazer o almoço, e logo todos já estavam se servindo.

Gina sentara ao lado de Harry, de frente para Rony e Hermione, que depois de discutirem já estavam trocando carinhos.

Todos conversavam inclusive Harry. Gina aproveitou seu momento de distração, e começou seu plano sedutor.

Como se nada tivesse acontecendo, Gina começou a roçar suas pernas que estavam nuas, devido à saia que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, com as pernas de Harry, que também estavam nuas, devido à bermuda que usava.

Harry, no começo achou normal, e nem ligou para os movimentos de Gina.

Mas quando sentiu, seu pequeno pé, deslizando pela sua canela, percebeu as segundas intenções da ruiva. Olhou para ela, e viu sua feição como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Gina fazia tudo com cuidado, para ninguém notar. Por dentro ela ria sem parar, mas por fora tentava não demonstrar isso. Queria atiçar Harry, na frente de todos, mas claro sem eles perceberem. Assim Harry, não ia resistir, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia fazer nada.

Gina começou a se atrever mais. Sem ninguém perceber, uma de suas mãos sumiram para de baixo da mesa, enquanto conversava normalmente. Logo sua mão pouso em cima da coxa de Harry, e deu um aperto forte. Harry levara um susto e deixou os talheres bater fortemente no prato.

-O que foi Harry? –perguntou Hermione.

-Harry machucou o pé, e não sarou totalmente, pisei sem querer. –falou Gina respondendo por ele. –Desculpa amor. –Gina virou-se para ele, e fez o sorriso mais cínico possível. Harry estava com seus olhos verdes arregalados.

-Tu...tudo bem. –falou ele tentando soar normal. –Gina sorriu safada e voltou sua atenção para seu prato, quer dizer, nem toda.

Gina subia e descia com a mão perto da virilha de Harry e apertava. Harry se segurava para não soltar suspiros audíveis.

De repente Gina tirou a mão da perna de Harry, e ele pode respirar aliviado. Mas não por muito tempo. Gina entrelaçou sua mão com a dele que estava sobre a mesa.

Como os dois estavam muito juntos, Gina passou uma perna por cima da de Harry, puxou as mãos entrelaçadas para debaixo da mesa, e postou a mão de Harry sobre seu joelho. Ele engasgou e tossiu um pouco. Mas ninguém percebia o que estava acontecendo.

Gina queria provar Harry. Sabia que uma das partes de seu corpo que Harry mais gostava eram suas coxas. Esperaria para ver qual seria sua reação, diante dessa provocação.

Harry tentava de todas as formas segurar seus impulsos de acariciar aquela parte que tanto gostava. Gina estava o seduzindo de todas as formas. E ele não se contentava em apenas sentir seu pequeno joelho, queria subir mais, apertar sua pele macia e quente.

Ele tentou se segurar, mas foi impossível, sua mão começou a se mover antes que pudesse impedir. Sua mão grande, subia lentamente para o meio da coxa da ruiva, e ali apertou com vontade.

Gina se arrepiou, e se segurou para não gritar ali mesmo. Seu corpo estava quente. Suas veias latejavam. Queria sentir os toques daquele homem.

Harry fazia carinhos leves, ora apertava.

Quando chegou perto da virilha, Gina se mexeu na cadeira. Os gemidos eram engolidos com o suco que tomava.

Todos na mesa já tinham acabado de comer. Riam e conversavam, sem ter noção do que acontecia.

Gina aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos e cochichou no ouvido de Harry.

-Sente... –ela puxou a mão dele mais pra cima, encostando em sua intimidade.

Harry pode sentir a umidade, no pano fino da calcinha de Gina, e sorriu maroto com isso.

-Pena que não estamos em casa! –Harry falou debochado. Entendera muito bem o jogo de Gina. Queria que ele sucumbisse a sua vontade louca de fazer amor ali na Toca. Se fosse em outras circunstancias, poderia acontecer. Mas nesse momento não era possível.

-Harry, você não pode me deixar assim! –mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Hei vocês dois, estamos esperando lá fora! –falou Rony.

Harry e Gina levaram um susto e se separaram rapidamente.

-Já estamos indo, Rony! –respondeu Harry. Rony saiu.

-Vamos, Gina! –chamou Harry. Agora ele sabia que ela não ia deixar barato.

Os dois saíram, e foram para o jardim juntar-se com o resto da família.

Harry resolveu ir para o outro lado, na beira do a camisa e começou a caminhar. Gina o viu sair e resolveu ir atrás.

-Onde o senhor pensa que vai? – perguntou abraçando-o por trás. Harry sorriu.

Gina soltou-o e saiu correndo, rindo.

Harry a viu tão livre e tão linda, com seu ar de menina sapeca e mulher provocante.

Pelos seus olhos não passou despercebido, o leve levantar da saia de Gina, e a alça da blusa caindo pelo ombro.

Gina agachou-se na beira do lago, molhou as mãos e passou pelo pescoço e peito.

Harry viu aquilo salivando. Via todo o contorno das pernas da ruiva.

As gotinhas de água desciam pelo vale dos seios.

Gina chegou mais perto dele, que olhava diretamente para as gotinhas.

-Você gosta deles não é? –perguntou bem atrevida. A boca de Harry secou. Queria tocar aqueles seios delicados, rosados. Queria saboreá-los. Oh tentação!

Ele agora podia ver os seios de Gina transparecer na blusa agora molhada.

Gina começou a balançar o corpo como se tivesse uma música bem envolvente.

Harry a olhava hipnotizado. Ela não lhe daria sossego. Ela o embalou num abraço forte,roçando seu corpo no dele.

Harry já suspirava pesadamente. Sentia o hálito quente de Gina em seu pescoço, sentia suas mãos pequenas acariciar sua nuca. Precisava tocá-la, senti-la.

Puxou-a pela cintura, grudando seus corpos.

-Porque você faz isso comigo? –perguntou ele.

-Por que eu te amo e te quero.

-Você é uma pimentinha sabia?

-Só com você! –sorriu.

Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço. Dava beijos molhados, e chupões fazendo Gina suspirar. Puxava seus cabelos longos e ruivos, coisa que excitava muito Gina.

Gina já podia sentir certo volume na bermuda de Harry. Sorriu em saber que suas provocações mais uma vez deu certo.

-Acho que tem alguém animado aqui! –sorriu marota.

-Você sabe que tem controle sobre mim. Não resisto. –falou ele sedutor. –Quer sair daqui? –perguntou bem baixinho, em seu ouvido, com a voz rouca.

-É o que eu mais quero. Vem comigo. –Harry vestiu a camisa e Gina secou sua blusa com um feitiço, e puxou-o para onde estavam todos.

Quando chegaram onde todos estavam, Gina encenou uma cara de brava.

-Mamãe olhe James pra mim só por uns minutos? –falou fingindo raiva.

-Claro que sim minha filha...Mas o que aconteceu?

-Nada demais mamãe. Eu volto logo. Vamos, Potter!

Harry se encolheu todo, mas não de medo, sabia que era uma encenação de Gina para saírem dali. Mas o que ele não queria, era que alguém visse o volume em sua bermuda. Deu um sorrisinho sem graça para os outros, e ao seu lado viu Gina lhe mandar uma piscadinha, e logo depois os dois aparataram na sala da casa dos Potter.

-Xii...eles brigaram! –comentou Rony. –O Harry está ferrado!

Hermione riu. Entendera muito bem o plano de Gina, afinal ela já havia feito isso outras vezes.

-Deixa eles amor. Eles sabem se entender. –falou Hermione sorrindo.

Tudo ao seu redor estava escuro. Mas isso não o impediria de achar a única que pessoa que lhe importava naquele momento. Com alguns passos para frente, no meio da escuridão, Harry a achou de costas para ele. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelos seus cabelos longos, lisos e ruivos, pelo seu corpo pequeno e cheio de curvas.

Gina se mantinha em silêncio. Sentiu a respiração de Harry a suas costas e esperou para ver qual seria sua reação. O simples toque em seus cabelos, fez com que seu coração batesse mais forte. Sentiu suas mãos grandes descer ao longo de seu corpo e fechou os olhos extasiando.

Harry com uma necessidade maior puxou Gina com força para de encontro ao seu corpo. Sua boca foi de encontro ao pescoço alvo da ruiva, enquanto uma das mãos subia por sua barriga sobre o pano fino da blusa, encontrando seus seios delicados.

A cena de Gina na beira do lago e as gotinhas de água descendo pelo vale dos seios veio-lhe a mente. Instantaneamente sua mão o apertou com força.

Gina tremeu. Sua perna bambeou. Tentava de todas as maneiras se segurar para não cair. Harry percebeu o estado "deplorável" da esposa e resolveu brincar.

-Está caindo amor? Acho melhor parar, você não acha? –falou debochado, bem baixinho em seu ouvido. Enfiou uma mão por debaixo da blusa de Gina, tocando os seios que tanto ansiava. Passou a palma da mão sobre os mamilos, eriçando-os mais.

Gina soltava gemidos audíveis, que fazia Harry sorrir por ver seu estado totalmente entregue ao desejo e a paixão. Adorava tê-la em suas mãos, fazê-la sentir prazer extremo.

Gina postou uma das mãos, em uma mesinha ao seu lado ali ascendeu um abajur, dando claridade o bastante para que pudessem se ver. Num movimento rápido, a ruiva, se virou para Harry.

Harry pode ver o brilho de desejo em seus olhos, podia ver sua pele vermelha pelos apertões que dava.

-Se você parar agora eu juro que... –tentou falar Gina, mas Harry a cortou.

-Que...

Gina se calou. Olhou fundo naqueles olhos verdes e seus pensamentos fugiram-lhe da mente. Como queria provar aqueles lábios!

Harry a olhava com paixão, desejo extremo. Suas mãos ansiavam por acariciar toda a extensão daquele corpo maravilhoso.

Seus lábios clamavam por um beijo ardente daqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

Gina engoliu em seco, com Harry a olhando daquela maneira tão devastadora, possessiva. Sabia que mexera com fogo e que ia se queimar. E era isso que ela queria, se queimar inteira por aquele homem envolvente.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, os dois aproximaram os rostos, querendo concretizar aquele beijo esperado. Os lábios se roçaram calmamente, e as línguas se tocaram de leve.

Harry acariciava a nuca de Gina, dando puxões em seus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo, que se tornou faminto. As bocas pareciam que iam se fundir em uma.

Gina acariciava os cabelos negros de Harry, o puxando para mais perto.

O ar começou a faltar e o calor aumentar. Separaram-se ofegantes e se olharam.

-Harry... - falou Gina com dificuldade. –Você me deixa louca.

Mal acabara de falar, e Gina foi pra cima de Harry. Empurrou-o até que ele batesse com as costas fortemente na parede. Harry soltou um gemido, mas a dor era o de menos agora.

Gina tirou-lhe a blusa e arranhou todo o seu peitoral definido, arrancando gemidos de Harry.

Ela o beijou profundamente, e foi fazendo um caminho com a língua pelo seu pescoço, peito e barriga.

Harry sentia seu corpo arder em chamas, sentia sua bermuda cada vez mais apertada. Puxava os cabelos de Gina querendo extravasar todas aquelas vontades acumuladas. Puxou-a pelos braços atacando-lhe os lábios sem pudor. Foi caminhando, agarrado a ela, em direção as escadas. Tropeçavam em tudo o que viam pela frente, sofá, arranjos, mesas. As coisas se quebravam e eles nem davam sinal de que ouviam algo. Aqueles obstáculos só lhes deixavam mais excitados.

Os lábios já estavam inchados pelos beijos fortes. As mãos acariciavam onde alcançavam.

Harry postou as duas mãos no bumbum arrebitado de Gina e o apertou forte, prensando-a contra sua intimidade completamente excitada. Gina gemeu alto em seu ouvido, e se desequilibrou na escada, caindo com Harry sobre si.

Dor? Não tinha dor. Tinha prazer... desejo...amor...

Gina queria saciar aquele misto de sensações que estava a consumindo por dentro.

-Machucou? – perguntou Harry ofegante.

-Não. –respondeu Gina rapidamente, e novamente grudou seus lábios com o de Harry.

Harry aproveitou e tirou a blusa de Gina deixando seus seios à mostra, livres para caricias. Os admirou por um momento e beijo-os com gana. Os mamilos rosados eriçados pelo êxtase. Harry passou a língua por eles, arrancando suspiros e grunhidos de Gina, chamando seu nome. Ela arranhava suas costas com força, deixando marcas vermelhas.

-Meu mar de fogo. –cochichou Harry em seu ouvido. Gina sorriu.

Harry desceu uma das mãos para a coxa de Gina e a apertou com força. Aproveitou e a levantou.

Subiram as escadas tropeçando. Gina sentia suas pernas bambas e fracas. Harry percebeu isso e a amparava, para que não caísse.

Quando enfim chegaram ao topo da escada, Harry prensou Gina na parede fortemente. Ela gemeu de olhos fechados e puxou-o para mais um beijo.

Gina com suas mãos pequenas e ágeis desceu-as para o sexo de Harry, ali pode sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.

Harry se sentiu no céu, quando Gina tocou sua parte mais intima. Gemeu em seu ouvido, demonstrando o poder que ela tem sobre ele. Gina tirou-lhe a bermuda, deixando-o apenas com sua boxer branca. Ele fechou os olhos, quando sentiu as mãos de Gina lhe acariciando intimamente. Sentiu o chão fugir-lhe dos pés. E impedindo Gina de continuar, Harry pegou seus braços e prensou-os acima de sua cabeça, na parede.

Gina amou esse movimento de Harry. Ele comandava. Deixou-se levar.

-Você é maravilhosa. –falou rente ao seu ouvido. –Seu cheiro me embriaga... sua boca me chama..- beijou seus lábios, e desceu para o pescoço. –sua pele me queima... -desceu pelos seios e barriga. –Seu sabor me vicia... –tirou a saia juntamente com a calcinha de Gina. Admirou seu corpo esbelto, alisou sua pele macia, e pela coxa começou a distribuir beijos delicados e molhados.

Gina sorria de olhos fechados com as palavras de Harry. Agarrou-o pelas costas, arranhando-o. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu os beijos de Harry perto de sua extremidade.

Quando, então, Harry chegou na parte que mais sensível de seu corpo, Gina perdeu todo o controle que ainda a restava. Sua mente esvaziou, e sua boca só falava um nome: Harry.

Harry podia sentir o sexo de Gina se contraindo cada vez mais.

Ela sentia que estava perto. As sensações aumentavam, seu corpo tremia. Logo, depois algo lhe tomou por inteira, e sua boca chamou mais alto por Harry. Seu máximo chegara. Cravou suas unhas nas costas de Harry, se firmando em algo para não cair.

Harry a segurou firme, viu que suas pernas tremiam, e seu coração batia forte.

-Você... ainda.... me mata...- falou Gina com dificuldade, mas ainda sim sorrindo. Beijou-o nos lábios, e puxou-o em direção ao quarto.

Harry estava mais que apressado para ter Gina por inteiro. Caminhavam pelo corredor se agarrando, se prensando na parede. Derrubando quadros e tudo o que lhes era incomodo. Os lábios não desgrudavam um só minuto.

Harry agradeceu aos céus, quando enfim chegaram ao quarto. A porta foi escancarada com um empurrão, objetos jogados ao chão.

As pernas de ambos bateram em algo, e caíram na cama.

-Harry... vem...me faz sua.. –falou Gina, que apressada, foi tirando a boxer de Harry, praticamente a rasgando. Ele riu, mas se encontrava no mesmo estado de Gina.

Sem mais delonga, Harry a penetrou. Gemeram juntos de alivio. No começo se moviam de leve, mas de acordo suas necessidades, logo os movimentos eram viris e profundos.

Palavras desconexas eram ditas, na intenção de elevar o grau de excitação de ambos. Gemidos altos, sussurros. Tudo acontecia ali entre aquelas quatro paredes.

Os corpos suavam. Os beijos eram intermináveis. Sentiam que o máximo estava perto. Queriam alcançá-lo juntos.

Harry começou a acariciar os seios de Gina, e lhe dar chupões em seu pescoço. O controle era algo inalcançável no momento.

Seus corpos explodiam em sensações, e logo os dois chegaram ao máximo, cada um gritando o nome do outro.

Os dois respiravam pesadamente. Harry se jogou pro lado, e deitou a cabeça no peito de Gina escutando seu coração bater forte. Os corpos suados, quarto quente.

Gina acariciava os cabelos suados de Harry. Sentia-se completa. Seu sorriso era enorme

Depois de alguns minutos, acalmando os nervos, Harry virou-se para Gina e a olhou. Alisou seus cabelos colados ao rosto vermelho.

-Te machuquei? – perguntou Harry preocupado. Gina sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu amei...

-É que hoje, você sabe... –falou um pouco envergonhado.

-Foi algo mais selvagem. –completou ela, e os dois riram. –Você nunca faria algo que me machucasse, Harry. E todas as dores que eu vou sentir, mais pra frente... - eles riram. – Vão ser dores de puro prazer.

Os dois sorriram, e Harry lhe beijou os lábios de leve. Descansou a cabeça no pescoço de Gina.

-Eu te amo ruiva.

-Eu também, Harry.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, escutando a respiração do outro.

Harry distribuía beijos leves no pescoço de Gina, e alisava seus cabelos.

Gina se sentia sonolenta. Mas aquele não era o momento certo para dormir.

-Harry...

-Humm..

-Temos que ir...

-É, eu sei...

-Então vamos tomar um banho, antes que eu durma.

-Tem certeza? – perguntou o moreno, morrendo de preguiça. Gina riu.

-Tenho.

-Está bom. –bufou.

Harry se levantou, e ficou de costas para Gina. Ela o olhou e começou a rir alto. Harry olhou para trás, e viu seu rosto vermelho de tanto rir.

-O que foi, Gi?

-Ha... Haryyy... –não conseguia falar. Harry esperou até que ela se acalmasse.

-Me fala, porque você esta rindo?

-Harry olha só o que eu fiz. Você está todo vermelho. Suas costas toda marcada, seu pescoço... cheio de marcas...até seu peito. –falou ela passando a mão pelas marcas.

Na verdade ela ria de vergonha. Harry sorriu pra ela.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha. É normal. - falou Harry que a conhecia muito bem, e entendeu o porque da risada. - E você também está toda rocha.

-Rocha? –arregalou os olhos. Harry riu.

-Vem vamos tomar banho. –Harry a pegou no colo e foi em direção ao banheiro.

-Harry você é um selvagem... me deixou rocha! –falava rindo.

No banho, foram só risadas e gemidos de dor. Saíram de roupão, e trocaram de roupa.

Até aquele momento, não perceberam o estrago que haviam feito pela casa.

-Já está pronta?

-Estou indo. –gritou do banheiro. –Agora pode... -parou de falar e arregalou os olhos.

-Gi?

-Harry, o quarto! –falou baixinho.

-O que... –Harry olhou em volta, e viu tudo uma bagunça. Móveis fora do lugar, arranjos quebrados.

Caminharam para fora do quarto e depararam com o corredor em plena desordem.

Quadros jogados no chão, vasos de flores derrubados.

Quando chegaram à sala, caíram na gargalhada.

-Nós somos o máximo! –exclamou Gina.

Os dois foram arrumando tudo com feitiços simples.

Quando tudo já estava arrumado, Harry se jogou no sofá da sala, e Gina caiu sobre ele.

-Estou morta! HARRY! –exclamou assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo rindo. –O que é esse trem me cutucando aqui? –perguntou rindo. Harry corou de vergonha. –Nossa... –exclamou admirada. –Mas Harry, de novo eu não aguento.

-Então se você ficar quieta no meu colo, ou sentar-se do meu lado vai ser bem melhor.

Gina saiu do colo de Harry, e olhou despistada para baixo. Harry corou mais ainda. Pegou uma almofada e tampou as partes baixas. Gina sorriu.

-E então vamos?- perguntou ela.

-É... Daqui a pouco. Espera só um minutinho. –falou Harry, e saiu correndo escada acima, em direção ao banheiro. Gina riu, e esperou-o voltar.

Harry voltou aliviado olhou para Gina, envergonhado, que lhe sorriu. Cada um entrou na lareira e foram pra Toca.

-Rony, você vai machucar o menino! –exclamou Molly vendo o filho brincar com James.

-Que machucar o que ,mãe! Ele gosta, olha só!

James ria gostoso com as brincadeiras do padrinho, que o pegava pela barriga e o enchia de cócegas.

-Hermione, quando iremos saber o sexo do próximo Weasley? –perguntou Arthur animado.

-Tenho uma consulta marcada para semana que vem, Arthur. Tomara que já dê para saber se é realmente uma princesinha.

-Rony me falou muito dos métodos dos trouxas, para as grávidas. Parece-me tudo muito fascinante. Os aparelhos devem ser realmente ótimos. Da próxima vez vou pedir ao Rony para tirar fotos... –Arthur falava com uma excitação, como em todas as vezes que falava sobre algo trouxa.

-Arthur... - Chamou-lhe atenção Molly. Arthur parou de falar e deu uma tossida de leve, voltando a ficar serio. Hermione sorriu.

-Chegamosssssssss!- gritou Gina que chegava aos jardins com Harry ao seu lado.

-Até que em fim! Vocês demoraram muito! –exclamou Molly.

-Está tudo bem minha filha? –perguntou Arthur.

-Tudo ótimo papai! –sorriu.

"_Você não sabe o quanto!"_ - pensou a ruiva.

Hermione chegou mais perto de Gina e cochichou em seu ouvido.

-A mim você não engana Ginevra! Sei muito bem o que foi fazer!

-Qualquer dia eu te ensino as táticas, Mione! –as duas riram.

-Mas agora deixe eu te ensinar uma tática, Gina: Coloque esses seus longos cabelos ruivos para frente, para ninguém ver os roxos no pescoço! –Hermione deu uma piscadinha pra amiga e foi até o marido, deixando uma Gina ajeitando os cabelos, mas ainda sim muito risonha.

Logo quando começou a anoitecer, Rony e Hermione acompanhados dos Potter foram para suas respectivas casas.

-Tudo o que eu queria, era vir pra casa e ficar agarradinha com você, Rony! –falou Hermione assim que chegou em casa, carente por um carinho do marido.

-Eu sei que sou o máximo! –retrucou Rony brincando.

-Aff, Ronald! Eu aqui sendo toda carinhosa, e você ai se achando! Você realmente é um insensível. –Hermione saiu em direção ao quarto.

-Hey, Hey... Mione! Eu só estava brincando. –continuou estático na sala, para depois ir atrás de Hermione.

Hermione entrou no quarto e começou a se despir. Desejava tomar um banho relaxante na banheira. Ficou apenas de calcinha e soutien.

-Mione! –exclamou Rony entrando no quarto. Viu-a de costas apenas de calcinha e sutien, parou e ficou ali na porta a admirando.

Hermione nem lhe deu atenção, vestiu um roupão, pegou suas coisas e foi colocar a banheira para encher.

Enquanto a banheira enchia, Hermione prendia os cabelos e colocou os sais na água.

Rony a acompanhou e parou em pé na porta do banheiro. Hermione se segurava para não olhar em sua direção.

-Se não se importa Ronald, quero tomar meu banho! –falou ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Fique a vontade. Não estou te impedindo.

Hermione fechou a cara.

-Quero privacidade Ronald. Por favor, saia.

-Até parece que eu nunca te vi nua. –provocou-a.

Hermione revirou os olhos e fingiu não se incomodar com a presença de Rony.

Respirou fundo e foi até o aparelho de som e ligou-o. Adorava relaxar na banheira ao som de uma boa música. Caminhou novamente até a beira da banheira. Tirou o roupão, ficando apenas de lingerie.

Sentiu o olhar de Rony sobre si, observando cada parte do seu corpo.

Quando ficou completamente nua, viu a inquietação do ruivo. Hermione corou um pouco de vergonha, e continuava a ignorá-lo. Tratou de entrar logo na banheira. Rony a olhando daquela maneira realmente estava sendo muito perturbador.

Rony prendeu a respiração quando viu Hermione nua. Ficou a olhá-la, com a boca seca e as mãos coçando por sentir sua pele. Respirou fundo tentando controlar os ânimos.

Rony percebeu que não era só ele que estava "incomodado" com a situação. Viu o nervosismo de Hermione, o mesmo de quando fica a olhando, e seu rosto um pouco corado. Rony sorriu, e deixou que Hermione se acomodasse, para depois entrar em ação.

Hermione se acomodou na banheira e fechou os olhos. Rony aproveitou e tirou os sapatos. Seguiu para perto de Hermione e se posicionou atrás da morena.

Ela sentiu a respiração do ruivo em seu pescoço, mas fingiu que não tinha percebido nada.

Logo as mãos grandes de Rony lhe tocaram nos ombros. Abriu os olhos e esperou.

Rony começou a massageá-la. Suas mãos faziam com que seus nervos relaxassem, e assim fechou os olhos novamente.

Rony sorriu. Suas táticas sempre davam certo.

Rony subiu com as mãos até os cabelos de Hermione e soltou-os. Massageou sua nuca de modo sedutor. Chegou o rosto bem perto do pescoço de Hermione, que sentiu sua respiração quente e arrepiou. Rony começou a distribuir beijos delicados nessa região, e dar leves chupões.

Hermione soltava alguns suspiros audíveis, e suas mãos saíram de dentro da água, para tocar a nuca de Rony, e apertar uma de suas mãos.

-Seu convite de ficar agarradinho comigo ainda está de pé? –perguntou Rony em seu ouvido fazendo-a sorrir.

-Você é um chantagista, Rony!

Ele riu maroto.

–Mas eu te amo mesmo assim. E minha proposta ainda está de pé. Mas é só ficar agarradinho, nada mais que isso seu pervertido. –riu.

-Alguém falou em outra coisa aqui?- riu.

Hermione se virou na banheira, e com Rony ainda agachado, tirou-lhe a blusa. Ele se levantou, e Hermione tirou seu cinto, desabotoou sua calça deixando-a rolar até o chão.

Enquanto tirava a calça de Rony, Hermione sorria para ele, que retribuiu o sorriso e completou com uma piscadinha.

Rony tirou logo a boxer, e entrou na banheira.

Mergulhou com o corpo todo, e emergiu, com os cabelos colados ao rostoe um olhar extremamente sexy.

-Não me olha assim, Rony! –falou Hermione sorrindo, mas ao mesmo tempo sem graça.

-Assim como? –perguntou maroto.

-Assim!

Rony riu do jeitinho envergonhado dela, e a puxou para ficar entre suas pernas.

Hermione se aconchegou no colo de Rony, e ficou toda encolhidinha sentindo os carinhos que ele fazia em sua barriga.

-Semana que vem vamos saber se é a nossa princesinha que está aqui! –comentou Rony feliz.

-Não vejo a hora! Essa semana terminamos nossa casa, e só vai faltar o quarto da nossa pequena.

Rony deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Hermione e pescoço, a fazendo rir, até que chegou em seus lábios.

Os beijos eram dados com vontade. Hermione ficou de frente para Rony, assim acariciava seus cabelos. Já ele acariciava toda a extensão das costas da morena e nuca molhando seus cabelos.

As bocas só se separavam para puxar o ar que faltava. Fora isso, estavam colados em beijos fortes e profundos.

Rony a puxava cada vez mais pra perto do seu corpo. Suas mãos já desciam para as coxas de Hermione acariciando-as de leve.

Quando os lábios se desgrudaram, Rony a puxou para seu peito, e a abraçou forte.

Hermione dava beijinhos em seu ombro e pescoço. O silêncio predominou. Rony voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Hermione, com olhar vago, perdido em pensamentos. Hermione se deixou levar e fechou os olhos.

Algum tempo depois, Rony percebeu que Hermione estava muito quieta. Quando viu, ela dormia em seu colo.

Com cuidado saiu da banheira sem acordá-la, saiu e vestiu um roupão, logo pegou uma toalha para secar Hermione.

-Mione, Mione! –chamou-a. –Vem, vamos sair da água para você não adoecer.

Hermione muito sonolenta levantou. Rony a amparou para que não escorregasse.

Secou-a com a tolha, e vestiu-a com um roupão. Pegou-a no colo e foi para o quarto.

Vestiu-a com uma camisola, e logo deitou na cama. Rony vestiu uma calça de pijama ficando sem camisa, e secou os cabelos de Hermione com feitiço.

-Que marido mais prestativo! –falou Hermione sonolenta. Rony sorriu.

-Ron... –chamou Hermione de olhos fechados.

-Eu já venho meu amor! –Rony deu um beijo em sua testa e foi até a cozinha. Comeu alguma coisa, escovou os dentes e deitou na cama. Automaticamente Hermione foi para o peito de Rony, se a abraçou forte, fazendo carinhos na morena até pegar no sono.

A semana passou, e o tão esperado dia, para descobrir o sexo do bebê, chegou.

-Mione, se você continuar a comer desse jeito vai engasgar! –falou Rony.

Rony e Hermione estavam em casa, almoçando. Teriam o resto do dia livre para ir à consulta com o Doutor Aristides.

Hermione estava muito inquieta. Comia rapidamente, sem dar tempo de respirar.

-Rony é hoje, é hoje! –bebeu um gole de água e respirou fundo.

-Mione, eu sei é hoje. Mas pelo amor de Merlin se acalma, se não o bebê vai nascer agora!

Hermione nem deu atenção à brincadeira de Rony, olhou-o aflita. Ele vendo o nervosismo da esposa, se levantou e foi até ela, ficando agachado. Pegou suas mãos e as acariciou.

-Porque você está tão nervosa?

-Não sei, não sei... tenho medo Rony...medo.

-Medo de que, Mione?

-A cada dia que passa a certeza de que tem um ser dentro de mim, é maior. E com a certeza cresce o medo, mas também a alegria. E se eu não conseguir? Não der conta? Não ser uma boa mãe? É tanta coisa... é muita responsabilidade.

-Mione, você é a pessoa mais responsável que eu já conheci em toda minha vida!

-Mas agora é diferente, Rony!

Hermione se jogou nos braços de Rony, num abraço forte e confortador.

Rony entendia seu medo, porque aquele também era o seu. Mas tentava não demonstrar isso para Hermione, para não assustá-la. Queria que ela se sentisse segura com ele, que desabafasse tudo o que estava lhe incomodando.

-Mione, eu estou aqui com você! Tudo o que vamos passar é novo, mas nós vamos conseguir. Vamos ajudar um ao outro. Você não está sozinha! Vai dar tudo certo. –Rony sorriu pra ela e beijou-lhe nos lábios. Hermione se acalmou.

Os dois arrumaram a mesa, fizeram a higiene pessoal, e partiram para o consultório.

-Minha paciente preferida! – falou Doutor Aristides, assim que Rony e Hermione entraram em sua sala, e os cumprimentou. –Ansiosos pra saber o sexo?

-Muito doutor! –respondeu Hermione.

-Já, já vamos descobrir. Primeiro vamos fazer uma consulta como todas as outras, perguntas, vamos pesar...certo?

-Ok.

Doutor Aristides consultou Hermione normalmente. Rony respondia a maioria das perguntas do doutor fazendo Hermione rir do jeitinho dele. Nunca pensou que ele resultaria num marido preocupado com sua gravidez.

-Bom...está tudo caminhando perfeitamente bem, de acordo com o nosso papai, preocupado! –Aristides riu junto com Hermione, deixando Rony sem graça. –Agora vamos a ultra-som. Se o bebê estiver numa boa posição, vamos poder descobrir o sexo.

-Como assim numa boa posição? –perguntou Rony.

-Boa que eu digo, é que às vezes os bebês ficam com as costas colada na parede do útero, isso impossibilita a descoberta do sexo.

-Tomara que isso não aconteça. –falou Rony.

Hermione deitou na maca e levantou a blusa. Sorriu para Rony que estava ao seu lado, que entrelaçou sua mão com a dela.

O doutor passou o gel na barriga de Hermione, começando o exame. Na tela antes que não tinha nada, agora começava a formar imagens nítidas.

Rony e Hermione olhavam atentos a tela, para tentar decifrar o que viam. O bebê estava fazendo leves movimentos na barriga da mãe. As mãozinhas e os pezinhos se esfregavam, como se estivesse espreguiçando.

À medida que o doutor mostrava o bebê, Hermione se emocionava cada vez mais. Lágrimas já rolavam pelo seu rosto. Já Rony, via tudo com uma interrogação no rosto. Não entendia muito aquele aparelho, e ver a imagem de um bebê assim, era muito estranho. Teve muita dificuldade para distinguir onde estava o bebê, mas com a ajuda do doutor, tudo melhorou, e o ruivo sorriu feliz.

-Parece que acordamos a nossa garotinha. E ela não ficou muito satisfeita! –comentou o doutor.

Hermione que estava sorrindo, ficou seria na hora.

-Garotinha? Satisfeita? Co...como assim...dou..doutorr? –perguntou Hermione com a voz embargada.

-Isso mesmo meus queridos, parabéns! Vocês vão ser pais de uma linda garotinha! –informou sorridente.

Rony arregalou seus olhos azuis de boca aberta.

Hermione soluçava de tanto chorar. A emoção tomou conta dos dois. Enfim a certeza havia chegado, a pequena Weasley tão desejada, está a meio caminho de vir ao mundo.

-Rony... é menina.. nossa Rose! –falou muito emocionada.

Doutor Aristides, saiu de mansinho da sala, deixando os pombinhos curtindo o momento.

Rony estava paralisado. Hermione pode ver seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

-Mione...menina...uma mini Mione! – Rony sorriu, um sorriso largo de felicidade. - Merlin uma menina!! Eu nem acredito!

Hermione riu em meio a lágrimas.

Rony abraçou Hermione e beijou todo seu rosto.

Os dois estavam mais do que felizes. Não havia palavras para decifra o que sentiam.

-Eu te amo Mione...Te amoo...

-Eu também Rony... Muitoooooooo...

Os dois se beijaram com paixão e se abraçaram.

-Rony, você está cheio do gel na blusa! –exclamou Hermione ainda chorando.

-Isso não importa, Mione. Ei filha é o papai! Você é tão linda! Papai não vê à hora de te ver! –Rony falava enquanto limpava o gel na barriga de Hermione. –Te amo minha florzinha! –Rony beijou a barriga de Hermione, que lhe acariciou os cabelos.

-Com licença papais!

-Oi doutor! –falou Hermione enxugando as lágrimas.

-Acertaram em cheio!

-Eu acertei. Eu sou o máximo! –falou Rony.

-Já está se achando Rony?! – falou Hermione rindo.

-Eu fiz uma copia do vídeo, e imprimi a primeira foto da pequena Rose! –falou o doutor.

-Muito obrigada doutor!

-E qualquer coisa não deixe de me ligar.

Rony e Hermione despediram do doutor, mais felizes que nunca.

No caminho até o carro, Rony estava eufórico com a notícia. Queria espalhar pra todo mundo. Pegou Hermione no colo, e a rodou no ar.

-Rony, assim você me deixa tonta! –exclamou rindo.

-Desculpa. Mas temos que falara pra todo mundo. Vem vamos à Toca, e depois passamos na casa dos seus pais.

Rony pegou Hermione no colo, fazendo-a soltar gritinhos na rua. Todos em volta viam a cena do casal feliz. Rony cumprimentava todos, e espalhava "Vou ser pai de uma garotinha". Hermione ria dele. Mas nada importava agora, apenas a felicidade.

-MAMÃEEEEEEEE.... MAMÃEEEEEEE... –Rony saiu gritando pelo jardim da Toca. –PAPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII....

Hermione vinha logo atrás do ruivo, chorosa por ver a felicidade do marido.

-Mas que gritaria é essa! –exclamou Gina de dentro da Toca. Caminhou até a porta, e viu Rony eufórico,correndo. –Ronald Weasley pode me dizer pra que toda essa gritaria?

Gina mal acabara de falar, e Rony a pegou no colo a rodando no ar.

-Ronyyyy!! –Gina falou rindo. –Será que da para você me contar o que aconteceu?

-Vou ser paiiiiiiiiiii Giii.. pai!!!

-Como se eu não soubesse disso!!

-Paii de uma garotinhaaaaaa... uma Weasley!!!

-Pelas barbas de Merlin... uma menina!!! Roniquitooooooo parabéns!! – Gina abraçou o irmão muito feliz.

-Mas o que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Arthur que acabara de chegar com Molly ao lado.

-Pai... o senhor vai ter uma netinhaaaa!!! MINHAAAAA FILHAAA!

-Ôoo Merlin!! –exclamou Molly já com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Meu filho, uma netinha! Que notícia maravilhosa! –Arthur abraçou o filho, enquanto Molly abraçava Hermione, se acabando de chorar. Gina se reuniu as duas, e assim as três choraram juntas com a notícia.

Logo Harry desceu e comemorou com os amigos a notícia.

A alegria era enorme. Todos estavam muito felizes com a expectativa de ter mais uma neta na família.

Logo mais tarde Rony e Hermione foram à casa dos Granger dar a notícia.

Dona Maree quando escutou a notícia junto ao marido, abraçaram o casal muito feliz.

Maree conversava com a filha, trocando experiências. Paul dava dicas para Rony, que escutava atento a tudo.

Logo mais à noite, Rony e Hermione foram embora. Curtir a três a noticia.

Mal chegaram em casa Rony abraçou Hermione e a beijou com paixão.

-Feliz? –perguntou ele.

-Muito!

O resto da noite, Rony e Hermione passaram conversando e namorando.

**O ontem já faz parte da história de Rony e Hermione.**

**O amanhã é um mistério, que eles vão viver... Sendo momentos felizes ou tristes.**

**O hoje é uma dádiva, e é por isso que se chama PRESENTE. E a notícia que esse casal recebeu hoje, foi um dos maiores presentes que um casal apaixonado, pode receber.**


	17. Chapter 17

_UM SUSTO- PARTE UM_

Depois de ficar sabendo que era realmente uma menina, o bebê que esperavam, Rony e Hermione eram pura felicidade.

O tempo dos dois era conciliado no trabalho, reunião no curso de gestantes, reforma da casa nova e o quarto perfeito para a pequena Rose, como queria o casal.

Hermione se sentia cada vez mais mãe, a barriga crescia cada vez mais, e a sensação de que havia um ser dentro de si era cada dia mais presente. Estava numa fase ótima, sem enjôos e mal estar. Rony adorava conversar com a filha. Fazia carinhos na barriga de Hermione, que adorava ver aquele momento de pai e filha.

Enfim, Rony e Hermione estavam mais que felizes com essa nova experiência.

Após terminar sua carga horária, Rony se despediu de Harry e fez o mesmo que fazia á três dias, subiu para o andar de Hermione, e em sua sala á esperava terminar o serviço extra que teimava em fazer. Rony não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele horário extra da esposa, mas Hermione era muito teimosa e não o escutava.

Quando Rony chegou à sala da esposa, lá estava ela envolta de papeis e tão concentrada que nem percebeu sua presença.

-Mione?

-Rony! –Hermione exclamou feliz. Levantou-se e foi até Rony. Abraçou e beijou-o com saudade.

-Como vocês estão? –perguntou o ruivo acariciando-lhe a barriga.

-Estamos ótimas!

-Já terminou?- perguntou se referindo ao trabalho.

-Quase...

Rony bufou com a resposta. Hermione fechou a cara e foi para sua mesa.

-Hermione... –tentou argumentar.

-Rony, por favor, não vamos falar nisso.

-Mas temos que falar! Isso não está certo! Porque você não se contenta em apenas fazer o seu horário?! Você esta grávida, Hermione!

-Falou certíssimo, Rony. Estou grávida e não invalida!

Rony respirou fundo e caminhou para o lado de Hermione.

-Eu só quero que você fique bem.

Hermione o olhou e sorriu.

-Eu estou bem meu amor, não se preocupe. Tendo você do meu lado, pra cuidar de mim, eu vou estar sempre bem! – Os dois sorriram e se beijaram com carinho.

-Hum... Eu... –Hermione tentava se desgrudar dos lábios de Rony. –Rony... Chega! – falou rindo.

-Ok, pode dizer, mas depois tem mais.

Hermione riu.

-O que você acha de sairmos daqui, pegar um cinema e depois jantar fora? –perguntou com cara de arteira. Rony a olhou bem, estudando sua proposta.

-Cipena?

-Cinema, Rony!

-Aquele lugar escurinho, que passa filme na tela?

-Esse mesmo.

-Nesse horário deve estar mais vazio, não é?

-É... Deve...

-Hummm... Você e eu... Eu e você... No escurinho... –Rony falou animado.

-Seu tarado! –riu. –Nós vamos ver o filme!

-E alguém disse que não?!

Alguns minutos depois, com um movimento da varinha, Hermione arrumou a sala e assim saíram para o cinema.

Depois de muito discutirem e insistência de Hermione, optaram por ver um romance.

Como previram, o cinema estava realmente mais vazio que o normal pelo o horário.

Rony varreu a sala com o olhar, e encontrou um cantinho bem no fundo, onde não havia ninguém. Pegou Hermione pela mão e caminhou até lá. Se acomodaram e enquanto o filme não começava, saboreavam a pipoca com refrigerante, que compraram logo na entrada.

Logo em seguida o filme começou.

-Fica quieto Rony, quero ver o filme. –Hermione falou seria, mas no fundo não queria apenas ver o filme.

Apesar de ter sido obrigado a prestar atenção na tela, Rony até estava achando interessante. Quando algumas cenas mais picantes começaram a passar, ele pigarreou e se acomodou mais confortavelmente na poltrona. Hermione o olhou pelo canto do olho e se segurou para não rir.

A partir daí, Hermione começou a agir. Levantou o braço da poltrona e foi para mais perto de Rony, que passou a mão pelo seu ombro o acariciando.

Hermione via aquelas cenas na tela, e sua vontade era de repeti-las com Rony.

Fechou os olhos viajando em pensamentos. Quanto mais imaginava mais seu corpo reagia.

Hermione pegou a mão de Rony que estava sobre ombro, e começou a acariciá-la delicadamente, para logo depois beijá-la de leve.

Quando Rony sentiu os lábios de Hermione tocar sua mão, toda sua atenção, que era para o filme, foi para Hermione.

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos, e encontrou sua mirada. Na necessidade de sentir sua pele, Hermione chegou para mais de perto de Rony, pousando suas pernas sobre seu colo, ficando rosto a rosto.

Logo, Rony a puxou para que ficasse em seu colo. Sentia sua respiração pesada, e seu corpo quente. Seus olhos olhavam para um ponto apenas: os lábios de Hermione.

Já podia sentir seu sabor, suas línguas se acariciando. Quando Hermione passou a língua sobre os lábios, engoliu seco e respirou fundo.

-Em que está pensado? –perguntou Hermione.

-Estou pensando... Se essa mulher que esta na minha frente é realmente a mulher que eu conheço desde os onze anos, a mulher que eu escolhi para me casar...

Hermione o olhou e sorriu.

-E o porquê dessa dúvida?

-Porque a Hermione Granger que eu conheço, não faria isso.

-Não faria o que? –perguntou desafiando. Rony sorriu.

-Me excitar em pleno _cinema_! –frisou a palavra para mostrar que aprendera.

-Olha aprendeu direitinho! –riu. –Hermione Granger se permite aprender e ser livre. E o homem que conhece desde os onze anos e escolheu para ser seu marido, ensinou isso a ela.

Rony sorriu.

Pelo som do cinema ser bem alto, os dois conversavam bem de perto, e às vezes de propósito roçavam os lábios na ansiedade de um beijo.

Os dois estavam num jogo de conquista, quem resiste mais. Rony estava doido para tomar Hermione e beijá-la. Estava aguentando ao máximo para não fazer isso naquele exato momento. Queria ver até onde Hermione iria chegar. Até onde iria sua ousadia.

Hermione sentiu que Rony a desafiava. Era bastante esperta para perceber que ele a estava testando. Chegou à conclusão, que por aquele ruivo, mudara muito e para melhor. Queria experimentar todas as sensações com ele. Iria mostrar a Rony que se renderia ao seu encanto, que ele tem poder sobre ela.

-Você não entende, Rony. Você faz de mim o que quer. Você tem poder sobre mim! –Hermione falou bem lentamente, sua voz começava a ficar falha.

Rony começou a roçar os lábios de leve com os dela. Hermione não aguentando mais aquilo, grudou os lábios com força. As línguas trabalhavam de tal maneira, que parecia que ia se fundir em uma.

Rony desceu uma das mãos para a coxa de Hermione, coberta pela calça. Apertou-a, como sempre gostava de fazer, sabia que a excitava. Ela sentia o ar faltar, mas de jeito algum queria desgrudar os lábios. Grudou mais seu corpo ao dele, puxando-lhe os cabelos com certa força. Seu corpo ficava cada vez mais aceso, sentia sua intimidade pulsar com os toques de Rony.

Por um momento esqueceram de que estava em uma sala de cinema, e se entregaram a paixão.

O ar começou a faltar. Hermione respirava pesadamente enquanto Rony a beijava na área do pescoço. Ela abriu os olhos, e deu de cara com a sala de cinema. Como pode esquecer que estava num lugar público?

-Rony... Se... Será que alguém percebeu? –perguntou ofegante.

-Eles também estão muito ocupados. –cochichou o ruivo em seu ouvido. Hermione sorriu.

- Temos que ficar atentos, o filme deve estar terminando.

-Foi o melhor filme que eu já vi!

Os dois riram.

-Mas você nem viu o filme!

-Por isso mesmo!

-Seu bobo! –riu.

-Ainda falta um tempinho para o filme acabar. –informou ele.

-E...

-E... Podemos aproveitar esse tempinho. –falou maroto.

-E posso saber como?

-Você não sabe? –perguntou galanteador. Hermione negou com a cabeça e sorriu sapeca. –Mas o problema é que, se eu te ensinar corre o risco de você não querer parar mais.

-Duvido que deva ser tão bom assim! –provocou.

Rony sentiu a provocação. Chegou bem perto do ouvido da morena e cochichou:

-Eu te amo!

Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha. Sentiu o coração palpitar forte, e logo sentiu os lábios de Rony lhe atacar. Doce como a vida, quente como o amor.

Quando enfim o filme acabou, Rony e Hermione ainda estavam se curtindo.

Ela mais atenta escutou uma movimentação maior, olhou ao redor e percebeu que o filme tinha terminado.

-Rony o filme já acabou! –exclamou assustada.

-Já? – perguntou chateado. Hermione nem deu ouvidos.

-Vem, vamos logo! –puxou-o pela mão e seguiu para fora da sala.

Assim que encontraram os corredores do shopping, Hermione caiu na gargalhada.

-Do que você esta rindo? –Perguntou Rony abraçando-a.

-Eu realmente devo estar muito mudada. Dar um completo amasso na sala de cinema!

Os dois riram.

-Influência dos Weasley's! –falou o ruivo.

Hermione sorriu para ele, ficou na ponta do pé e lhe deu um selinho. Rony se agarrou a ela, abraçando-a forte. Caminhou até que Hermione encostasse à parede. E ali ficaram se curtindo, a base de carinhos e beijos românticos.

-Rony, nós estamos num lugar público!

-Se esse for o problema eu tenho a solução! –deu uma piscadinha.

-E qual é a solução? –riu.

-Esquecemos o jantar, e vamos direto pra casa. –falou rente aos lábios de Hermione. –O que você acha?

Hermione engoliu seco antes de responder.

-Proposta tentadora.

Rony sorriu maroto, pegou-a pela mão e saiu andando.

-Ei, ei... Eu disse que é uma proposta tentadora, mas não disse se aceitava ou não!- tentou parecer seria, mas não aguentou e riu.

-Eu sei que você quer! –Rony deu uma piscadinha e saiu andando. Hermione deixou-o ir à frente. Teve uma idéia e sorriu.

Quando Rony estava um pouco a frente, Hermione deu impulso e pulou em costas .

-Wouuu... - gritou Rony rindo.

-Você vai carregar sua mulher e sua filha! –riu.

-Acho que você esta vivendo a infância que não teve!

-Eu vou te mostra o quão infantil eu sou quando chegar em casa.- cochichou em seu ouvido e deu uma mordidinha em sua orelha. Rony ficou calado o que fez Hermione rir.

Assim, eles foram até o estacionamento. Pegaram o carro e seguiram para casa.

Já no apartamento, mal a porta foi aberta e os dois já estavam aos beijos. Rony fechou a porta com o pé, tirou o casaquinho de Hermione e o jogou longe. Foi direcionando-a até o sofá da sala, que caiu sentada com Rony inclinado sobre ela.

Ela tirou-lhe a blusa, deixando seu peitoral nu a vista, e arranhou-o de cima a baixo, arrancando suspiros do ruivo.

Rony a beijou com gana e aproveitou para tirar sua blusa juntamente com o sutien. Desceu com os beijos pelo pescoço, onde deixou sua marca, e nos seios fez caricias com a língua levando Hermione a loucura.

Suas mãos desceram mais e desabotoou a calça da morena, e logo em seguida a retirou.

Hermione pode sentir os lábios quentes e úmidos de Rony por suas coxas. Sorriu de olhos fechados, extasiada.

Os beijos foram subindo até chegar aos lábios sedentos de Hermione. Ela o abraçava com força, querendo sentir o calor de seu corpo, e o beijava loucamente. Queria extravasar todo o desejo que estava dentro de si.

Rony apoiava-se no sofá com uma das mãos, para não jogar todo seu peso sobre Hermione, e a outra muito ágil fazia um caminho de fogo pelo corpo de Hermione.

Hermione ansiava por Rony tocá-la na parte mais sensível de seu corpo. Ele a estava provocando, podias sentir isso pelos seus toques. Hermione remexia o quadril, tamanha a excitação que sentia com esse joguinho. Encontrou forças para abrir os olhos, e encontrou o rosto de Rony. Seus olhos ardendo em chamas, lábios vermelhos e sedutores formando um sorriso brincalhão e desafiador.

-Isso não vale, Rony! –falou a base do sussurro. Ele sorriu mais ainda e beijo-lhe novamente. Hermione pode sentir a mão de Rony tocar-lhe da maneira mais íntima possível.

Os sons saiam-lhe da garganta sem que percebesse. Não tinha mais controle sobre si, e os beijos se perdiam no caminho.

Antes que tivesse seu primeiro orgasmo, Hermione parou os movimentos de Rony, que a olhou confuso. Ela sorriu ofegante, beijou-o e aproveitou para tirar a calça do ruivo juntamente com a boxer, e jogou-as longe.

Hermione apertou as nádegas de Rony com força, fazendo-o gemer em seu ouvido.

-Você sempre faz isso! Parece uma ninfomaníaca! –brincou.

-Você bem que gosta! –riu extasiada.

-Eu gosto de tudo em você, de tudo que você faz.

-Até isso? –Hermione passou a unha pelas costas de Rony com um pouco mais de força.

Rony gemeu.

-Até isso! –falou com a voz rouca.

Hermione lhe beijou, e arranjando força não sabia de onde, o empurrou e se levantou. Ele a olhou incrédulo, achando que ia parar tudo.

Ela apenas o olhou. Alguns fios cor de fogo caindo-lhe sobre os olhos, lábios inchados e entreabertos, olhos brilhantes, corpo forte e suado.

Rony a olhava por inteiro, não perdia um detalhe sequer. Os cabelos que tanto gostava de tocar, a boca vermelha e úmida, pronta para ser beijada, os seios mais fartos, devido a gravidez. A gravidez! Aquela barriga redondinha, e perfeita, Rony amava.

Bem lentamente Hermione foi tirando a última peça que ainda lhe cobria o corpo.

Tinha uma inocência no rosto, combinada com aquela sensualidade, que Rony se sentia mais excitado, se isso era possível.

Hermione foi caminhando lentamente até Rony e parou em sua frente. Pegou suas mãos e beijou-as de olhos fechados. Passeou com elas sobre seu rosto, desceu pelo pescoço, colo e quando chegou aos seios, fez com que Rony os pressionasse. Soltou um gemido baixinho, e desceu as mãos de Rony para sua barriga. Ali ela parou, abriu os olhos e o olhou. Rony engoliu em seco. Hermione foi até ele, roçou seus lábios com o dele e acariciou seu rosto. Sentou-se em seu colo, e assim Rony a penetrou.

Assim que os dois se conectaram gemeram de satisfação. Rony a abraçou pelas costas grudando ainda mais seus corpos, ele sentia seu perfume embriagando-lhe de tal maneira que se pudesse passava o resto da vida ali, com ela grudada em seu corpo.

Os movimentos começaram de leve, para que tomassem o ritmo.

-Mione... - Rony tinha dificuldade para falar. –Você não acha melhor... Irmos pra cama, você pode se machucar! –falou bem baixinho e com a voz rouca.

-Não, Rony... Eu quero assim. –falou entre suspiros.

-Mas...

-Rony... -Hermione o pegou pelo rosto mirando-o nos olhos. –Eu estou bem... Eu quero te sentir assim, eu quero você assim...

Rony sorriu e abraçou-a acariciando-lhe as costas.

-Você é maravilhosa, simplesmente perfeita! –falou em seu ouvido. Em resposta, Hermione o beijou.

Os movimentos começaram a ganhar intensidade. Os dois suavam, e Rony podia sentir os tremores do corpo de Hermione a cada movimento mais profundo. Os suspiros e os gemidos eram mais altos. O ato era totalmente apaixonante e enlouquecedor.

Ambos sentiam o mundo fugir-lhe ao redor, e só havia os dois: Rony e Hermione, a combinação perfeita.

No último momento, quando o ápice tomou conta de ambos, o ar faltou, e as vozes se uniram num único gemido de prazer. Hermione pode ouvir a voz de Rony a chamando. Sentiu seu corpo bambear e deixou-se cair sobre o ruivo, que a abraçou acariciando seus cabelos.

A cada minuto que passava, Rony sentia a respiração de Hermione voltar ao normal e seu corpo se acalmar. Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas a voz de Hermione a fez parar.

-Não. –falou calmamente. –Fica. –levantou o rosto e o olhou. Rony tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que lhe caiam pelo rosto.

-Você não acha melhor ir para o quarto?

Hermione negou com um movimento da cabeça. Pegou a blusa de Rony que estava jogada no sofá e a vestiu. Logo depois se deitou no sofá.

-Deita aqui. –chamou ela. Rony olhou em volta a procura de sua boxer. Viu-a ao lado no chão e vestiu-a para logo deitar-se ao lado de Hermione, apoiando a cabeça em seu colo.

Enquanto Hermione lhe acariciava os cabelos, Rony alisava sua barriga saliente por cima da blusa. Logo o sono os dominou.

No meio da madrugada, Rony despertou. A luz acesa o fez fechar os olhos rapidamente, para logo abri-los novamente, acostumando com a claridade. Olhou para o lado e viu Hermione dormindo tranquilamente. Apesar de o sofá ser bastante confortável, nada se comparava a uma cama. Com muito cuidado, para não acordá-la, levantou-se, pegou-a no colo e seguiu para o quarto. Deitou-a com cuidado e cobriu-a.

Rony vestiu uma bermuda de dormir e foi até a cozinha. Pegou um copo d'água, caminhou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá. Olhou para ele e sorriu, lembrando da noite maravilhosa com Hermione.

-Mione... Mione... Como você é surpreendente. E minha... Só minha... Ainda bem que eu não te perdi para nenhum outro, principalmente pro idiota do Krum... - parou de falar e refletiu. –Será que ele já casou? Teve filhos? Do jeito que ele é, deve ser um brocha!- Rony riu com o próprio comentário. - Eu estou parecendo um idiota falando sozinho, ainda mais desse imbecil.

Rony riu de si mesmo, deixou o copo na cozinha e caminhou para o quarto. Foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes e deitou na cama. Automaticamente Hermione se aninhou em seu corpo se aconchegando. Rony sorriu.

-Eu não vivo sem ela, mas ela também não vive sem mim! –sorriu. –Deixa ela me ouvir falando isso!

Rony a abraçou forte e logo o sono o dominou.

O céu amanheceu limpo, com sol frio. Era uma linda manhã de primavera, boa para um passeio.

Hermione começou a remexer na cama. A fome despertara seu sono tão profundo. Precisava comer algo. Abriu os olhos bem devagar, para se acostumar com a claridade. Olhou em volta e viu que estava em seu quarto. Sentiu um peso sobre sua barriga, e viu que era o braço de Rony, olhou-o e o viu num sono bem calmo. Com muito cuidado tirou o braço de Rony sobre si, e arredou para o lado. Rony se remexeu, mas não acordou. Hermione lhe deu um beijo no rosto, pegou uma buchinha e amarrou os cabelos. Calçou os chinelos e foi em direção a cozinha.

Chegando a cozinha, pegou algumas frutas, pães, suco, e os biscoitos feitos por Monstro especialmente para ela. Ficou de pé mesmo, a fim de esticar o corpo. Saboreava tudo com muita vontade.

-Mamãe te deixou com fome não é filhinha?

O que ela não sabia, era que Rony havia sentido sua falta na cama. Ele apalpou seu lado vazio e abriu os olhos. Foi ao banheiro Hermione não estava, na sala também não, até que escutou barulhos na cozinha. Parou no batente da porta, e a viu, ainda com sua camisa caindo-lhe pelo ombro, o cabelo preso, e as pernas se cruzando. Rony não pode desperdiçar aquela pose. Aproveitou que Hermione não havia percebido sua presença, correu até o quarto, pegou a câmera, e correu de volta a cozinha.

-Mione... - chamou-a já com a máquina preparada. Hermione se virou para ele com um lindo sorriso no rosto, que durou o tempo necessário para a foto.

-RONY! VOCÊ ESTA LOUCO?!- falou assustada.

-Você esta linda! Bom dia amor! –lhe deu um selinho surpresa.

-Seu bobo! Eu estou toda descabelada! –riu.

-Natural... Por isso a foto vai ficar perfeita. Agora, já que o filme acabou, posso revelar. –Rony deixou a câmera de lado, e abraçou Hermione por trás. –Então quer dizer que deixei minha morena com muitaaaaaaa fome. –riu ele.

-Quem te disse isso? –sorriu.

-Ninguém precisou me dizer nada. Da pra ver. –falou indicando o tanto de coisa que comia. –Estou com medo de não sobrar nada pra mim, porque eu também estou morrendo de fome.

-Então estamos quites, a noite foi cansativa e estamos os dois morrendo de fome.

-Pode crer! –beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa e tomaram o café da manhã em clima de romance.

Logo depois Hermione o puxou pela mão.

-Mas Mione, eu ainda não terminei meu café!

-Depois você come mais, seu guloso!- riu.

-Guloso, eu? Você comeu quase tudo!

-Não seja insensível Rony, eu estou grávida! Alimento duas pessoas! –falou com cara de anjo.

-Essa desculpa não cola mais!

-Para de reclamar e vem logo.

Hermione o puxou até o quarto, e caiu na cama.

-Vem deita aqui! –Hermione o chamou.

Rony se deitou ao seu lado, e Hermione se abraçou a ele.

-Isso tudo é carência? –perguntou Rony.

-Pode-se dizer que sim!

-E você pretende ficar o dia inteiro na cama? –perguntou ele, enquanto fazia carinhos em seus cabelos.

-Não... Estou pensando em chamar a Gina para um passeio.

-E que horas nós vamos?

Hermione riu.

-Nós não... Eu vou...

-Como assim?

-Amor, eu quero fazer um passeio de mulheres... Você não vai querer ficar andando pra lá e pra cá, não vai querer ficar parando em todas as lojas, vai se irritar com tanto blá blá blá de mulher...

-Ta... Ta... Já entendi... Não precisa me expulsar do seu programinha com a Gina. –emburrou.

-Rony, não faz essa cara! –acariciou seu rosto.

-E eu o que vou fazer? Ficar aqui sozinho?

Hermione riu do jeitinho dele.

-Você pode ir pra Toca... Pode ir da um passeio com o Harry...

-Passeio com homem... - bufou.

-Eu prometo que eu fico o resto da noite com você!

Rony sorriu gostando da promessa.

-Promete?

-Prometo. - sorriu.

-Mas antes de você ir... –falou com cara de arteiro.

-O que? –Hermione perguntou receosa.

-Você... -foi chegando mais perto. -Vai ter... –Hermione sentia o perigo a vista. –Que... – à medida que Rony vinha em sua direção, Hermione se arrastava pela cama. –Me dar... – Hermione não tinha mais para onde ir. Rony a cercou, com os braços de cada lado de seu corpo.

-Dar o que? –perguntou Hermione tentando parecer seria, mas o riso já lhe escapava dos lábios. Rony arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez cara de mau.

-Muitos... Mas muitos... -chegou mais perto de seu pescoço. –Beijos. –mal acabara de falar e começou a distribuir vários beijos e cócegas em Hermione.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ro...Ronn..para com isso! –Hermione não conseguia falar. Rony a atingia por todo lado. Hermione não conseguia fazer com que Rony parasse. Não tinha mais forças. Ela ria alto, e Rony a acompanhava.

-Ron... Po... Por... Favor... - falava sem fôlego. Rony, atendendo ao seu pedido parou com as cócegas. Hermione ficou deitada tentando recuperar o fôlego. Rony tinha os cabelos atrapalhados e ria de Hermione.

-Do que... Você está rindo? –perguntou Hermione ainda recuperando o fôlego.

-De você!

-Ahh... É?- sem que percebesse, Hermione foi se levantando. –Então... Agora não tem mais beijo...

Hermione falou tudo muito rápido, e rindo, saiu correndo pela casa. Rony levou um susto com seu movimento, começou a rir e logo depois foi atrás. Agora sim a farra estava pronta.

Os dois corriam pela casa, no estilo pega-pega. Pareciam duas crianças se divertindo em pleno parque. Quando Hermione via que Rony estava perto, soltava gritinhos, o que causava muitos risos em Rony.

Tendo como última opção, Hermione resolveu subir no sofá. Não tinha mais para onde escapar.

-Não se aproxime Ronald Weasley! –falou rindo.

-E se eu me aproximar, o que acontece? –mal dando tempo para Hermione responder, Rony foi para perto do sofá, e num movimento rápido, pegou Hermione em seu colo, fazendo-a soltar um grito de susto.

Rony caminhou com ela em seu colo até o quarto, e caíram na cama. Beijavam-se em clima de romance e muito carinho. Curtiam o momento como um casal recente de namorados.

-Rony... agora... eu tenho... que ir ligar... para Gina! –falava em intervalos de beijos.

-Não, Mione! –protestou.

-Sim, Rony!

-Ta bom! –falou derrotado.

-Mas eu só posso telefonar se você me soltar!

Antes que Rony a soltasse, ele lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego e outro estalado na bochecha.

-Agora você pode ir!

Hermione telefonou para Gina que adorou a idéia do passeio, afinal a tempos não faziam um programinha de mulheres.

Hermione foi tomar um banho, enquanto Rony ainda estava deito na cama.

Escolheu uma roupa básica, e que marcava bem a barriguinha de grávida. Enquanto se trocava, Rony a olhava de cima a baixo, deixando Hermione sem graça.

-Fiu... Fiu... –assobiou Rony.

-Rony assim você me deixa sem graça! –Falou um pouco vermelha e tacando uma blusa em seu rosto. Rony riu, e sentiu o cheiro de Hermione na blusa.

Hermione se agasalhou, pois fazia um friozinho típico da primavera, pegou a bolsa, demorou uns dez minutos para se despedir de Rony e saiu

Rony ficou ainda deitado pensando no que iria fazer. E como solução pensou na indispensável Toca.

-Rony, meu filho!Você por aqui. Que surpresa! –Exclamou Arthur vendo o filho sair da lareira, e logo depois o abraçando com saudade.

-Oi papai! Como vai o senhor?

-Muito bem meu filho. E você?

-Bem também!

-Não estou vendo Hermione, não veio com você?

-Não, ela foi dar um passeio com Gina.

-Ôo... Sim... sim claro! Venha sua mãe ira ficar muito feliz em lhe ver.

Os dois foram caminhando até a cozinha, e no meio do caminho dois pingos de gente abordaram Rony.

-Tio Rony! Tio Rony! –Gritavam Abby e Goran.

-Meus monstrinhos preferidos! Que saudade de vocês! –Exclamou Rony abraçando os sobrinhos.

-Não somos monstrinhos! –Queixou-se Goran.

-É não somos! –Confirmou Abby. –Eu sou uma princesa!

-Vai entender as mulheres, tio Rony! –Falou Goran revirando os olhos. Rony riu do jeito do sobrinho.

-Rony meu filho! –Exclamou Molly indo até ele de braços abertos. Rony a abraçou com carinho e cheio de saudade. –Como você esta? Está comendo direito?

-Comer é o que eu mais faço mamãe!

-Aposto que come só besteiras!

-Hermione não deixa isso acontecer mamãe!

-Essa é a minha nora!

-Rony, Rony... Nosso querido irmão! –falou Fred.

-Lá vêm esses dois!-resmungou Rony.

-Ora irmãozinho que falta de consideração! Não é assim que se fala com seus irmãos! –falou Jorge.

-Vivianne e Melanie têm certeza que estavam sãs quando se casaram com esses dois? Como vocês aguentam? –perguntou Rony incrédulo.

-Já acostumamos! –falou Melanie rindo.

-Nós também te amamos! –falaram Fred e Jorge em uni som para as esposas, que lhe mandaram beijinhos no ar.

-Mamãe, o Harry vem hoje?- perguntou Rony.

-Escutei meu nome?

Harry entrou na cozinha de mão dada com James, que correu cumprimentar a avó, e logo depois ir para perto de Goran e Abby.

-Hey, hey... E o dindo aqui não ganha um abraço não? –falou Rony. James correu até ele e lhe deu um abraço apertado, e saiu correndo para o jardim.

-E ai cara beleza? –pergunto Harry.

-Beleza e você? –cumprimentou Rony.

-Tudo joia.

-Olha, olha... Os dois inseparáveis amigos foram deixados largados as traças e aos percevejos, pelas esposas! –falou Fred.

-Vocês são mesmo idiotas! –comentou Rony rindo.

-Não se preocupe Rony, o Harry te consola! –falou Jorge.

-Cala a boca Jorge! –exclamou Rony exaltado, enquanto Harry só ria.

A tarde na Toca foi bem animada. Todos almoçaram juntos, conversaram e curtiram o ambiente família.

Mais à tarde, os gêmeos juntamente com suas esposas e filhos, já tinham ido embora. Harry também alegara que teria de ir embora, prometera a James fazer um passeio no parquinho. Rony aproveitou a deixa e se foi com Harry.

Os três foram através do Pó de Flu, até a casa de Harry, e de lá foram caminhando até o parquinho.

Quando chegaram, James foi logo se soltando do pai, e foi para os brinquedos onde tinha outras crianças.

Harry e Rony sentaram-se num banco, de frente para o parquinho.

-E ai cara, como a Hermione está? –perguntou Harry puxando assunto.

-Ela está bem. Fica cada dia mais linda. –falou sonhador.

-Olha o apaixonado falando! – falou Harry sorrindo.

-Olha quem fala! –Os dois riram. – É tão estranho saber que daqui a alguns meses, tudo vai mudar. Cara eu vou ser pai! Isso é inacreditável.

-Porque inacreditável?

-Ahh... Não sei... É claro que eu sempre quis ter filhos. Mas querer é uma coisa, outra é ser! Às vezes eu tenho medo, mas não gosto de demonstrar isso pra Mione, para ela se sentir segura.

-Rony, ter medo é normal. Você vai ser um ótimo pai. Vê-se isso, quando brinca com seus sobrinhos. E quanto a Hermione, sabemos que ela gosta se mostra firme em tudo. Mas no fundo ela também deve esta morrendo de medo. Pais de primeira viagem, eu e Gina também passamos por isso. Vocês vão ser ótimos.

-Tomara que você tenha razão.

-Não preocupe com isso, Rony. Tudo vai dar certo. Olha meu caso. Nunca tive meus pais por perto. Nunca soube o que era a relação de um filho para com o pai ou mãe, nunca soube qual era a sensação como filho imagina como pai! Quase caguei nas calças quando Gina me contou que estava grávida.

Os dois riram.

-Eu só não quero que Hermione se decepcione comigo!

-Isso não vai acontecer.

-E você e Gina, pretendem ter outro em breve?

-Quem sabe... Vontade é o que não falta!

Os dois ficaram mais um tempo conversando, logo começou a anoitecer e então resolveram ir embora.

*************************************

Assim que saiu de casa, Hermione pegou o carro e seguiu para o shopping, onde marcou o encontro com Gina.

Entrou pelo estacionamento, onde deixou o carro, e seguiu para um restaurante, onde combinara com Gina de se encontrarem. Enquanto Hermione a esperava, pediu um suco de laranja.

-Hermione! –exclamou Gina chegando alguns minutos depois.

-Gina! –falou cumprimentando a amiga. –Como você esta?

-Ótima e você?

-Também.

-Está aqui há muito tempo? –perguntou Gina.

-Não, não. Cheguei há uns dez minutos.

-Poço lhe servir algo senhorita? –perguntou o garçom que veio atendê-la.

-Um suco de laranja, por favor. –pediu Gina e o garçom saiu. –Ai Mione, eu adoro vir ao shopping. Isso aqui é o máximo! –falou sorridente.

-Por isso marquei aqui, sei que você gosta.

-Mas qual o motivo desse encontro?

-Nada em especial. Tem tanto tempo que não saímos, conversamos... Como nos velhos tempos.

-É verdade, sua ideia foi ótima.

As duas conversaram mais um pouco, pagaram a conta e foram andar pelo shopping.

A primeira loja que lhes chamaram atenção foi a De Chelles. Era uma loja onde se vendia roupas intimas, exclusiva para mulheres.

-Vem Mione, vamos entrar nessa! –Gina puxou Hermione pela mão e as duas entraram na loja.

-Boa tarde senhoritas! –cumprimentou a vendedora muito simpática. –Desejam alguma ajuda?

-Nós queremos ver as lingeries mais sexys e românticas que você tiver! –falou Gina animada.

-Gina! –repreendeu Hermione, baixinho.

-Mione, deixa disso!

-Claro senhoritas, temos novos modelos magníficos.

-Ótimo! –falou Gina. –Vamos, Mione.

Gina e Hermione seguiram para o balcão da loja. A vendedora começou a tirar vários modelos para que pudessem ver e escolher a vontade. Um conjunto mais lindo que outro, as meninas ficaram maravilhadas tamanha era a variedade de modelos e cores.

-Olha esse Mione, que lindo! O Harry vai adorar! –falava Gina.

-Hummm... Que paixão meu Deus! –brincou e Gina mostrou a língua.

-Olha acho que o Rony vai adorar esse! – falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Hermione olhou para as mãos da ruiva e lá estava uma lingerie vermelha.

-Como você sabe que o Rony gosta de lingerie vermelha?

-Hahaha. –riu. –Eu não sabia, estava brincando.

-Ai, Gina! –resmungou envergonhada.

-Então quer dizer que meu irmãozinho gosta é?

-É gosta... A cor que ele mais gosta.

-Olha só! –riu ela. – E porque ele gosta tantooo do vermelho? O que você fez hein,

Dona Hermione?

-Oooo... Eu não vou contar!-falou rindo.

-Ahhh vai sim!

-Não vou não!

-Mione, me conta!

-Gina, você me deixa tão sem graça!

-Não tem porque disso. Somos amigas, e eu gosto de homem, principalmente do Harry. Não vou querer praticar nada com você. E conta logo!

-Ta bom, ta bom eu conto, sua curiosa. –As duas riram. –Bom é que teve uma vez que eu...

-Você...

-Eu vesti uma lingerie vermelha, com direito a tudo, e dancei pra ele! –falou vermelha.

-UHUUUUUUU! –gritou Gina.

-Não grita! –falou rindo.

-Mione, Mione... Que poder! O Rony deve ter ficado de queixo caído!

-É deve ter gostado!

-Deve? Ele deve ter amado isso sim!

-Ai a partir disso ele começou a me chamar de A Dama de Vermelho, acredita?

Gina riu.

-Uau... Que coisa mais sexy! E você nem me contou isso, sua chata! –fingiu emburrar.

-Eu tenho vergonha!

-Ta bom, eu te perdoo, mas só dessa vez!

-E então escolheram os modelos? –perguntou a vendedora sorrindo.

-Sim, vamos levar esses aqui! –informou Gina lhe mostrando os modelos.

-Gina, esse eu não vou levar! –falou se referindo ao conjunto vermelho.

-E porque não?

-Como você quer que eu use com essa barriga?

-Aahhh... Guarda para o futuro! Esse vai sim moça!

Hermione revirou os olhos e Gina lhe deu uma piscadinha.

A vendedora arrumou todas as peças. Gina e Hermione pagaram a conta e voltaram a andar pelo shopping.

-Agora é hora de você, dona Ginevra, me esclarecer uns acontecimentos passados. -falou Hermione, caminhando com Gina ao seu lado.

-Eu? Que acontecimento?

-Você sabe muito bem! Aquele seu teatro na Toca.

-Que teatro?

-Você e Harry brigados... "Mamãe olhe o James pra mim só uns minutos? Vou conversar com o Harry em casa." - falou Hermione imitando a voz de Gina, fazendo-a rir.

-E quem disse que foi teatro?

-Eu sei que você e o Harry não estavam brigados.

-Você pega tudo no ar, Mione! Mas realmente nós não estávamos brigados. Mas eu quis ficar sozinha com ele, ai tive que fazer aquilo!

-Ahhh... Sabia! E o Rony achando que vocês iam quebrar a casa discutindo.

-Mas nós realmente quebramos a casa!

-O que? –perguntou Hermione assusta. –Mas...

-Quebramos a casa sim... Mas não brigando... –cortou Gina.

-Mas... –Hermione parou por um minuto. –Espere ai... –Hermione arregalou os olhos... O MEU DEUS! –começou a rir.

-Isso mesmo minha cara! Fizemos amor pela casa toda, e jogamos ela a baixo. –As duas começaram a rir alto.

-Gina, só você mesmo!

As duas continuaram a andar e mais a frente entram na loja Men's, exclusiva para homens. Ambas escolhiam roupas para os respectivos maridos.

-Gina, você tem alguma fantasia, que não foi concretizada? –perguntou mais tranqüila em relação à timidez.

-Tem uma que quase se concretizou, mas não deu.

-E qual é?

-Fazer amor com o Harry na sala dele. A adrenalina de alguém pegar... deve ser tudo de bom. Quem sabe um dia... Mas e você, tem?

-Tenho... Só que eu acho que o Rony não faria.

-E qual é?

-Queria que ele fizesse como eu fiz. Dançasse pra mim, me envolvesse na dança dele...

-Eu já entendi Mione... –brincou Gina. –Mas... acho que ele faria sim.

-Não sei... acho que não.

As duas escolheram algumas peças, pagaram e resolveram ir almoçar.

Sentaram-se num restaurante mais calmo e logo o garçom as atenderam. Optaram por um suco de laranja, e para o almoço pediram Cornish Pastie.

Enquanto esperavam, conversavam a vontade.

-Até agora não perguntei da minha sobrinha! –exclamou Gina alisando a barriga de Hermione.

-Ela está ótima! Não é florzinha? –falou Hermione sorridente.

-E você Mione, está bem? Como está indo a gravidez?

-Tudo bem. Eu só estou um pouco assustada. É inacreditável pensar que daqui a alguns meses eu vou ter um bebê.

-Eu sei como é. Eu também morri de medo.

-Mas não sei se vou dar conta... Não sei se vou saber o que fazer...

-É claro que vai! É o nosso instinto, o instinto da mulher. Quando você sentir aquele pequeno ser nos seus braços, você vai ver o quão maravilhoso é ser mãe. Toda a insegurança, medo, vai embora. E tudo na vida é aprendizagem, com o tempo você vai pegando o jeito. E você também vai ter o Rony. Aquele ali vai ser tão babão! –As duas riram.

-Mas ele também está com medo. Eu sei disso. Ele acha que eu não sei, que eu não vejo, mas ele também está inseguro. Às vezes me vem à cabeça de que o Rony não queria filhos agora.

-Mione, mas que besteira! De onde você tirou isso?

-Sei lá!

-Pois então, trate de esquecer isso. Rony sempre quis ter filhos. E ele tem medo sim, mas é medo de decepcionar você, de não demonstrar o quão capaz ele pode ser.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Eu conheço meu irmão. Apesar de agirmos feito gato e rato, nós conversamos muito. E tenho certeza que como você, ele também vai ser ótimo, e vai te dar muito apoio. E não pense mais nessas bobeiras, ainda mais grávida, você está mais sensível, ficar pensando isso não é bom. É uma preocupação boba. Ok?

-Ok. Obrigada, Gina. –sorriu.

-Não precisa agradecer, Mione. Você é como uma irmã pra mim, e vou estar sempre aqui pra te ajudar, como você já me ajudou muito e continua me ajudando. –As duas sorriram. – Está vendo eu não sou apenas uma pervertida! –brincou ela e as duas riram.

Gina e Hermione continuaram a conversar e logo o almoço chegou. Divertiam-se com lembranças e histórias do passado, saboreando uma deliciosa comida.

Depois que terminaram de almoçar, ficaram mais um tempo na mesa, para logo depois dar mais um passei pelo shopping.

Passaram em várias outras lojas. Uma em particular foi a BABY, loja exclusiva para bebês e crianças.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam quando viu aquelas roupas pequeninas. Imaginava como seria Rose ali, vestida com aqueles vestidinhos. Não queria compra muita coisa, pois queria que ela e Rony escolhessem tudo para Rose.

Gina também aproveitou e comprou algumas coisas para James.

As duas ficaram babando nas roupinhas e nos bebês dentro da loja com suas mães.

-Gina, quando vem o próximo Potter?

-Aiiii, não sei... Não conversei com Harry sobre isso. Não sei se vai querer outro filho agora.

-Harry? Não querer outro filho? Te garanto que é o que ele mais quer!

As duas saíram da loja, andaram mais um pouco e resolveram por ir embora.

-Chega de andar por hoje, você tem que descansar. –falou Gina.

-Mas eu não estou tão cansada assim.

-Mesmo assim, Mione. Outro dia fazemos alguma coisa mais leve. E se eu fosse você escutava o Rony. Deixa essas horas extras do trabalho para depois, cuida da sua gravidez.

-E quem te disse que eu estou fazendo hora extra?

-Foi o Harry. Ele pediu que falasse com você. Ele me contou que você fica horas depois da sua carga horária. E Rony se preocupa com isso.

-Povo fofoqueiro! Eu não estou inválida! –falou nervosa.

-E ninguém disse isso aqui. Você não precisa parar de trabalhar Mione, mas também não precisa fazer hora extra. E justamente na sua gravidez. Você tem que curtir esse momento com o Rony. É um momento maravilhoso, onde há várias mudanças. E você quer ter isso gravado atrás de uma mesa de escritório cheia de papéis? –Hermione tirou a cara de brava e ficou a refletir. –Digo isso Mione porque quero seu bem, como o Harry e o Rony.

-Eu sei Gina, eu sei... - falou abraçando a amiga.

-Agora chega de tristezas, e vamos embora porque tem dois gatos esperando a gente em casa. - As duas riram e foram em direção ao estacionamento. Guardaram as compras no porta malas, se despediram e seguiram cada uma para sua respectiva casa.

Gina chegou em casa, colocou as sacolas num canto da sala e seguiu a procura de Harry.

-Harry? –chamou indo até a cozinha.

-Até que em fim minha ruiva chegou! –falou ele descendo as escadas e a abraçando por trás. – Já estava morrendo de saudades. –falou bem rente ao seu ouvido.

-Seu mentiroso!- falou Gina rindo, e se virou para ele. Harry a beijou com saudade, e se encaminharam até o sofá da sala.

-Foi bom o passeio com a Mione? –perguntou enquanto lhe fazia um cafuné.

-Foi ótimo! Há muito tempo não conversávamos como antigamente. E você o que fez? –perguntou de olhos fechados sentido os carinhos de Harry.

-Fui à Toca e depois, eu e Rony, levamos James no parquinho.

-E onde está o James?

-Dormiu. Brincou muito hoje, e fez muito sucesso com as garotas! Ganhou até beijo no rosto. –riu ele.

-O que? – falou assustada, olhando-o.

-Que mãe ciumenta essa!-riu.

-Tenho que ficar de olho, Harry! Depois essas garotinhas abusam do meu filho! Ai depois vem as mães! Todas solteiras, chupando dedo... Vê um moreno desse, a solta por ai... sozinho, com um filho lindo... Elas ficam loucas para atacar! –Gina o abraçou forte.

-Sua boba! –riu.

-Vou lá em cima ver meu bebê, estou morrendo de saudades.

Gina subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto de James, que dormia profundamente. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e acariciou seus cabelos ruivos.

-Mamãe te ama filho! –falou ela enquanto Harry a olhava do batente da porta. Ela logo saiu do quarto, para não acordá-lo e fechou a porta.

-Está cansada?

-Só um pouquinho. Vou tomar um banho e quero ficar o resto do dia debaixo da coberta agarradinha com você, me fazendo cafuné e vendo televisão. –abraçou-se a ele novamente.

Enquanto Gina tomava seu banho, Harry foi buscar as sacolas na sala, e levá-las para o quarto. Quando chegou ao quarto, a curiosidade falou mais alto e abriu justamente a sacola com as lingeries. Viu cada peça com um sorriso nos lábios. Eram lindas, em Gina então, ficaria perfeitas.

O som do chuveiro sumiu e Harry tratou de guardar tudo bem rápido. Gina sempre gostava de fazer surpresas, e se soubesse que tinha visto...

Gina saiu do banheiro vestindo uma calça de moletom larguinha e uma baby look rosa. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque com a franja caindo-lhe sobre os olhos. Bem natural, e simples. Da maneira que Harry mais gostava de admirá-la.

-Agora minha ruiva esta cheirosinha!

-Quer dizer que eu estava fedendo é?! –perguntou rindo.

Gina lhe deu um selinho e deitou na cama.

-Quero carinho! –falou dengosa. Harry foi até ela e deitou ao seu lado. Beijou seus lábios com volúpia acariciando sua nuca.

-Te amo bebê! –falou Gina depois do beijo.

-Bebê não é o James? –brincou.

-Você também é o meu bebê! Meu bebê grandão! – sorriu.

-Eu também te amo pimentinha! –beijou-lhe a testa.

Harry ligou a televisão, e os dois ficaram ali, vendo filme e namorando.

Hermione encontrava certa dificuldade em abrir a porta, tamanha era a quantidade de sacolas.

-Aff... Esse porteiro também só sai na hora errada!

Quando enfim conseguiu abri-la, entrou em seu apartamento e jogou as sacolas em cima do sofá e foi à cozinha tomar um copo de água.

Hermione saiu à procura de Rony pela casa, e não o encontrava.

-Rony? – chamou entrando no quarto. Escutou o barulho do chuveiro ligado e teve uma ideia. Tirou suas roupas ainda no quarto, e caminhou silenciosamente até o banheiro.

Rony estava de costas para a porta e distraído. Hermione abriu o box e entrou.

-Oi amor! –abraçou-o por trás.

-Hermione!-gritou Rony assustado se virando para ela. –Você me assustou!

-Desculpa! Te procurei e não te achei. Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e vim aqui te fazer uma surpresa. Estava com saudades! –falou carinhosa.

-Foi uma ótima surpresa. –sorriu-lhe. Abraçou-a para logo a beijar com carinho.

A água quente caindo-lhes pelo corpo, o carinho de um para com o outro, os beijos cheios de romance, completava o pacote de um banho delicioso e relaxante.

Após minutos e minutos no banho, Rony e Hermione se aconchegaram no sofá da sala e foram curtir o resto do sábado, a base de carinhos e chamegos.

O final de semana passou, chegando assim a semana.

Hermione pela preocupação dos amigos e principalmente de Rony, resolveu largar as horas extras e trabalhar somente o necessário. Chegara à conclusão que não valia à pena ficar se desgastando tanto. Sua filha era o mais importante no momento.

Rony ficou muito feliz com a notícia, e a agradeceu por ter lhe escutado.

Hermione já completava vinte e uma semanas de gravidez. A expectativa de ter a filha sem seus braços era cada dia maior, contava nos dedos o dia em que a teria em casa. Rony compartilhava dessa expectativa juntamente com Hermione.

A casa nova era organizada com calma. Afinal, Rony e Hermione só mudariam quando a filha nascesse. Alguns dos móveis já tinham sido encomendados, outros seriam os antigos. A pintura da parte de dentro da casa já estava completa. Algumas coisas que precisavam ser trocadas, também estavam sendo analisadas e resolvidas. Hermione queria tudo perfeito para quando fossem habitar a nova casa, para não ter que ficar se preocupando. Seu pai a ajudava com isso, já que Rony não entendia muito dessas coisas. Aliás, ele não entendia nada.

Para Hermione o mais difícil, não era a casa, e sim o quartinho de Rose. Todos os dias, praticamente, Rony e Hermione andavam por Londres à procura do quarto, mas Hermione não se contentava com nenhum deles, ao contrario de Rony que achava um ou outro bem bonito.

-Mione, não fique assim, nós vamos encontrar o que você quer! –falou num dos dias que andavam a procura do quarto.

-Não é apenas o que eu quero, e sim o que nós queremos, Rony. Acho que eu estou é nervosa com isso tudo! –Rony a puxou para seus braços a confortando.

O curso de gestantes era pura diversão para os dois. Mais para Hermione já que Rony era bem desastrado com bebês, pelo menos com os bonecos.

Mas o que Hermione mais gostava era os momentos de relaxamento. Toda a tensão ia embora naquelas reuniões. Rony massageava como nunca imaginara. Suas mãos faziam um trabalho esplêndido. O curso também lhes dava muitas informações, Rony ficava atento a tudo o que se era dito. Hermione o olhava orgulhosa e sorria por ver sua preocupação.

Numa quinta-feira depois do trabalho, Hermione chegou em casa depois de um dia cansativo. Precisava se deitar, sua cabeça latejava fortemente. Antes resolveu tomar um banho para relaxar.

Depois do banho vestiu uma roupa bem larguinha, colocou algumas almofadas na ponta da cama, já que percebera que seus pés estavam bem inchados. Deitou-se e logo pegou no sono.

Rony nesse dia chegou bem mais tarde do que o previsto. Sentia-se exausto, depois de uma varredura, juntamente com outros membros de aurores, nas casas de alguns bruxos suspeitos. O trabalho não saiu como queriam, mas todos deram o máximo de si.

O que Rony mais queria era tomar um banho e deitar-se na cama ao lado de Hermione.

Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, pois previa que Hermione estivesse dormindo, e não deu outra. Quando chegou ao quarto, encontrou-a toda encolhida e descoberta.

Rony foi até ela, a cobriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Tomou um banho bem demorado e quando voltou ao quarto, Hermione já estava acordada.

-Te acordei? –perguntou Rony se acomodando ao seu lado.

-Não. –Falou ainda deitada, voltando a fechar os olhos.

-Você esta bem? –perguntou preocupado.

-Estou. É só uma dor de cabeça que não passa. –Rony se recostou na cabeceira da cama e a puxou para seu peito.

-Você já jantou?

-Não.

-Talvez isso possa estar aumentando ainda mais sua dor de cabeça, e como já está muito tarde, vamos fazer só um lanche.

Hermione sorriu.

-Obrigada, Rony.

-Não tem que agradecer Mione, eu estou aqui para cuidar de você. Sempre! –Rony lhe deu um beijo singelo e se levantou.

Hermione o acompanhou até a cozinha, ficando sentada enquanto ele fazia o lanche. Rony estava cada vez melhor na cozinha, mas a preguiça não o deixava usufruir mais desses dotes.

-Rony, você não me falou como foi na varredura. –falou o admirando andar pra lá e pra cá.

-Foi mais ou menos. Não saiu como queríamos... Mas com tempo tudo se resolve.

- Você deve estar cansado... E eu aqui sentada... Deixa que eu te ajudo! –falou se levantando ficando ao seu lado.

-Não... Não... A senhorita vai ficar sentadinha ai... –falou colocando-a sentada.

-Mas...

-Mione... Não se preocupe... Deixa-me cuidar de você? –pediu com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Hermione se derreteu toda, e grudou seus lábios com o dele, iniciando um beijo bem envolvente.

-Te amo! –Declarou ela depois do beijo, acariciando seu rosto.

Rony voltou a preparar o lanche, e quando pronto, puderam saciar a fome para depois descansar um nos braços do outro.

No dia seguinte Hermione acordou mais aliviada pela dor de cabeça ter passado. Olhou para o lado e Rony ainda dormia profundamente, beijou-lhe na bochecha e o deixou dormindo para que descansasse.

Levantou da cama, com aquela preguiça gostosa, pra ficar o dia inteiro deitada, e foi para o banheiro.

-Definitivamente essa gravidez esta me deixando mal acostumada! –falou rindo para si mesma.

Hermione tirou a roupa, e como de costume olhou seu reflexo no espelho.

A cada dia percebia que seu corpo mudava mais. O quadril mais largo, os seios bem mais volumosos. Mas o que lhe incomodava eram os inchaços nas pernas e nos pés. Isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

-Desse jeito vou ficar igual a uma bola! -resolveu deixar de paranóia e seguiu para seu banho.

Os dias foram se passando e Hermione percebeu que as dores de cabeça estavam sendo mais frequentes.

-Na próxima consulta vou falar com o doutor. –pensou alto.

Numa terça-feira bem conturbada, depois de reunião, Hermione foi para sua sala. A cabeça latejava. Por mais que tentasse se concentrar era impossível. Resolveu por pegar sua bolsa e saiu da sala.

-Sarah, vou embora mais cedo hoje. –informou à secretária.

-A senhora está bem? –perguntou preocupada.

-Estou. É só uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Qualquer urgência, não exite em me chamar, estarei em casa.

-Pode deixar senhora. E melhoras.

-Obrigada, Sarah.

Hermione saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu. Pegou o carro (já que achava melhor não ficar aparatando nem usar a lareira) e seguiu para casa. Não preocuparia Rony com besteiras, daqui dois dias seria sua consulta como doutor Aristides e tudo iria se resolver.

Chegou em casa e se jogou no sofá. Começou a ver estrelinhas pairando sobre seus olhos. Fechou-os e descansou a cabeça no encosto. Respirou fundo e resolveu tomar um banho.

Logo depois vestiu uma roupa bem confortável e foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Fome realmente, Hermione não tinha, mas se alimentava corretamente, para que não houvesse problemas.

Quando Hermione foi pegar a lata com as torradas, sentiu uma pontada à cima do umbigo. Aquilo fez com que se curvasse, e deixa-se não só a lata, mas o que estava em volta cair no chão, causando um estrondo. As pontadas começavam a aumentar e Hermione já se via sentada no chão segurando a barriga, tamanha era a intensidade que dor crescia.

De repente, lágrimas começaram a descer instantaneamente de seus olhos. Seu choro aumentava cada vez mais. Hermione se via sozinha, e sem ajuda.

-Filha fica com ma... Mamãe... Por favor... – pedia ela em meio a soluços. -Meu Deus me ajuda... Me ajuda...

Hermione não encontrava forças para se levantar. Tinha que chamar alguém precisava gritar, mas a voz não lhe saia.

-Rony... Rony... -chamava ela baixinho. –Me ajuda Rony... Me ajuda meu amor... –Hermione tentava se arrastar até a sala, mas era muito difícil. Acabou por encostar-se à parede e deixar-se chorar alto. Sentia suas pernas molhadas e quando olhou para elas, viu sangue, seu próprio sangue fazendo marcas pelo caminho que se arrastara. Aquilo a assustou, seu coração ficou na mão, não sabia o que fazer. Seu desespero era agonizante. Hermione sentia seu coração se parti, estava só.

Rony aproveitou que Harry foi almoçar com Gina e que hoje estavam mais folgados no trabalho e foi chamar Hermione para que fossem almoçar juntos, já que uns dias pra cá estava sendo complicado. Deixou tudo na mão de Adrian, e avisou que qualquer urgência o chama-se.

-Olá Sarah! –Cumprimentou Rony, quando chegou ao andar de Hermione.

-Boa tarde, Senhor! –sorriu.

-Vim buscar Hermione para almoçar, espero que não tenha saído.

-Sinto em lhe dizer senhor, que a senhora saiu mais cedo hoje.

-Hermione saindo mais cedo? –estranhou. –Mas porque?

-Ela disse que estava com muita dor de cabeça, senhor.

-Certo, vou ver como ela está. Muito obrigada, Sarah.

-Não a de que senhor!

Rony estava achando aquela história muito estranha. Hermione era forte, e não se deixava levar apenas por uma dor de cabeça. Resolveu ir a Pó de Flu para casa.

-Mione você esta aqui? – perguntou Rony, assim que chegou em casa. Rony parou por um momento e escutou um choro ao longe.

–Mione? –Rony foi caminhando até a sala seguindo o choro que aumentava, com sua aproximação. Isso o estava deixando muito preocupado. Seu medo ia aumentando, seu coração começou a ficar apertado dentro do peito.

Quando chegou a sala, seus olhos não acreditaram no que estava vendo. Eles focaram Hermione chorando, segurando sua barriga e o sangue manchando sua roupa. A cena deixou Rony muito atordoado. Ele correu até ela, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Hermione... Pelo amor de Merlin o que aconteceu? – Rony se via perdido não sabia o que fazer.

-Ron... Me ajuda...dói muito... –falava ela se agarrando em Rony.

Rony correu e pegou o telefone e um caderninho ao lado. Discou um número.

-Atende... Atende... –falava ele desesperado. –Alô? Doutor sou eu Rony Weasley. –falou quando Doutor Aristides atendeu do outro lado.

-Meu rapaz!

-Doutor me ajuda... Hermione...ela...ela esta sangrando... Não sei o que fazer... Ela esta sentindo muita dor... - falava ele com a voz embargada.

-Se acalme Rony... Traga-a agora para a Maternidade Central de Londres, eu o estarei esperando.

-Ok! –Rony desligou o telefone rapidamente e pegou Hermione no colo.

-Ron... Nossa filha... Eu não quero perde-la... Não quero...

-Nós não vamos perdê-la meu amor, não vamos... - falava ele a olhando e chorando. -Vai dar tudo certo. –sorriu-lhe fraco.


	18. Chapter 18

_**UM SUSTO – PARTE 2**_

Rony pegou Hermione no colo, e optou por ir de carro, aparatar talvez não fosse o melhor no momento. A maternidade não era muito longe dali, Rony já passara diversas vezes na porta, quando ia ao centro de Londres.

Assim que Rony entrou no carro, arrancou-o cantando pneus. Dirigia o mais rápido que podia, e praguejava toda vez que o sinal fechava.

Escutar o choro de Hermione e seu desespero fazia seus nervos ficarem cada vez mais tensos.

Depois de tanto tempo escondendo esse amor, escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos, não queria perder Hermione, e tão pouco seu viver, seu sonho, sua filha. Ainda nem teve a oportunidade de pega-la no colo, ver seu rostinho pequeno sorrindo-lhe. A filha que ainda nem explorara o mundo incrível que tinha aqui fora.

-Mione, nada vai acontecer... Vocês são fortes... Eu amo vocês... –Falou ele com uma lágrima descendo-lhe pelo seu rosto, e logo a secou para que Hermione não visse.

Hermione não teve tempo para responder... Rony deu uma freada brusca, parando o carro de qualquer jeito, e logo Hermione sentiu-se ser carregada para uma maca.

*****************************************

-Trace, a emergência três está ocupada? –Perguntou Doutor Aristides assim que desligou o celular.

-Não senhor, está desocupada. –Respondeu a enfermeira chefe.

-Ok. Está para chegar uma paciente, o caso é de urgência, avise ao Daniel que precisarei de sua ajuda. Ela já deve estar chegando, não mora muito longe daqui.

-Certo, Doutor! –Respondeu Trace e saiu correndo.

Quando Rony chegou, o Doutor já o estava esperando, juntamente com os outros membros da equipe, do lado de fora.

Rony fez questão de colocar Hermione na maca, e logo pegou sua mão, para que soubesse que estava ali.

-Doutor... - Falou Hermione com a voz fraca e quase inaudível, devido ao choro.

-Calma querida, nós vamos ajudá-la. –Falou o doutor com carinho, enquanto se encaminhavam para a sala de urgência.

-Você só pode vir até aqui, Rony.

-Mas...

-Nós vamos cuidar dela, não se preocupe.

-Hermione eu estou aqui, não vou te deixar! –Falou gritando, pois a maca já estava mais a frente.

-Doutor cuida dela...

-Pode deixar meu rapaz. –Falou o doutor, seguindo rapidamente para a sala.

Rony ficou ali, parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para o nada. Sentiu-se derrotado, queria tanto poder ajudar Hermione, queria estar lá para aponha-la, mas no momento, isso não era possível.

Rony precisava telefonar. Procurou o celular no bolso e não achou. Então, seguiu até a recepção.

-Com licença, posso usar o telefone, é urgente.

-Claro! –Falou a moça toda animada, ajeitando o cabelo.

Rony nem a olhou, foi logo discando o número do telefone e esperou alguém atender.

-Alô! –Falou a voz do outro lado. Rony não respondeu.

-Alô? –Falou a voz novamente. Rony sentia que se formava um nó em sua garganta, e sua voz não saia.

-Olha aqui, vá passar trote na...

-Harry. –Rony pronunciou com a voz falha devido ao choro que começava.

-Rony? É você?

-Sim.

-O que aconteceu? Porque você esta com essa voz? –Perguntou Harry preocupado.

-A Hermione, Harry. –Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar sobre o fato. Harry não querendo saber detalhes pelo telefone foi logo perguntando onde Rony estava, que com muita dificuldade falou.

**************************************

-GINA, GINA! -Gritou Harry assim que desligou o telefone.

-Ai Harry, pra que essa gritaria toda! –Falou descendo as escadas.

-Gina, rápido! Não temos tempo...

-Tempo para que, Harry? Você está pálido, o que aconteceu? –Perguntou preocupada. Harry não respondeu, precisava agir rápido, precisava ir ver Rony.

-Monstro! –Chamou.

-Mestre chamou? – Falou Monstro fazendo uma reverencia.

-Sim Monstro. Preciso que você vá até a Toca, e traga a primeira pessoa que ver por lá, exceto a Molly, até aqui em casa certo? É urgente.

-Senhor pede, Monstro faz! –E assim ele desapareceu.

-Harry pelo amor de Merlin, o que esta acontecendo? Estou ficando assustada. É algo com o Rony?

-Já, já, vamos saber o que houve, Gi. –Mau Harry acabara de falar, e Monstro apareceu com Arthur ao seu lado.

-Harry, o que aconteceu? –Perguntou preocupado.

-Eu ainda não sei Arthur, mas parece que aconteceu algo à Hermione.

-O QUE? –Gritou Gina.

-... Preciso que o senhor fique com James, enquanto vamos ao hospital. Não quis chamar Molly...

-Sim, sim... Molly iria ficar muito nervosa.

-Assim que der mando notícias. Obrigada, Arthur.

-Não a de que meu filho!

-Vamos, Gina.

Harry pegou na mão da esposa e aparataram num beco, onde Harry costumava aparatar quando ia ao centro de Londres, e que por sorte, era perto da maternidade.

Gina estava apreensiva. Segurava a mão de Harry com muita força. Levara um baque quando ouviu o nome de Hermione. Pensou no bebê, em Hermione e por último em Rony, que estava sozinho. Seu coração apertou.

Harry a olhava, enquanto caminhavam até a maternidade. Viu o medo em seus olhos.

-Gina, se você não quiser entrar, não precisa. –Falou pegando seu rosto.

-Não... Eu quero ir... O Rony está lá... –Falou com a voz embargada.

-Seja o que for, Hermione é forte, e o Rony também. Não fique assim! –Harry a abraçou, e entraram no hospital.

-Rony! –Chamou Harry, assim que ele e Gina entraram na sala de espera. Rony que estava de cabeça baixa, se levantou recebendo um abraço apertado da irmã, que já chorava por ver a tristeza de Rony. Harry também lhe deu um abraço e assim todos se sentaram.

-Rony, o que aconteceu com a Hermione? –Harry perguntou.

Rony agora chorava abertamente, precisava disso.

-Eu... Eu não quero... Não quero perdê-las, Harry.

Gina ajoelhou a frente do irmão e acariciou seu rosto manchado pelas lágrimas.

-Você não vai perdê-las, Rony. Não vai. –Falou Gina e logo Rony lhe abraçou.

Depois de ter se acalmado um pouco, Rony contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Relembrar a imagem de Hermione sentada no chão, segurando a barriga e chorando, doía-lhe a alma, o coração.

Harry ficou muito apreensivo com tudo o que Rony contara. Hermione sua irmã estava agora lá dentro, sabe-se Deus como. Não queria que nada acontecesse de mal a ela, nem a sua sobrinha. A tristeza invadiu seu coração. Depois de tudo o que passaram, depois de tanta coisa juntos, era injusto isso ter que acontecer, isso não tinha que acontecer. Olhou para o lado, e viu o sofrimento do amigo. Seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, as lágrimas eram as marcas de sofrimento, que Harry pensara nunca mais fazer parte da vida das pessoas que ama. Mas elas estavam lá.

Gina estava abraçada ao irmão, tentando ao máximo não deixar as lágrimas rolarem. Harry podia ver isso.

Que orgulho daquela ruiva, sempre ajudando, sempre do lado da família. Imaginou se Gina estivesse no lugar de Hermione, isso fez com que Harry olhasse em seus olhos. Parecia que os dois podiam adivinhar o que o outro estava pensando. Gina sorriu-lhe meiga, como conforto para o marido. Harry tirou todos os pensamentos ruins da mente e se virou para o amigo.

-Nós estamos aqui, Rony. Tudo vai dar certo.

Os segundos viraram minutos, os minutos horas, e as horas era puro sofrimento. A espera era angustiante. Até que, depois de duas horas, o doutor Aristides apareceu.

-Rony, posso falar com você em particular? –Pediu ele.

-Doutor essa é minha irmã Gina, e Harry meu amigo e marido de Gina. –Eles apenas se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça. –Algum problema eles participarem da conversa?

-Não, não claro que não. Por favor, sentem-se, tenho que explicar algumas coisas. –Todos se acomodaram nó sofá e esperaram a pronuncia do doutor.

-Bom, vou falar da maneira mais clara para que possam entender. Depois de horas de exames, e também pelos sintomas que percebemos, chegamos a um diagnóstico. Hermione desenvolveu o que chamamos de Toxemia, mais conhecida como Pré-eclampsia. -Começou a explicar o doutor. –Ela é caracterizada por vários sintomas, inclusive os que Hermione apresentou, e principalmente pela hipertensão, ou seja, pressão alta. Mesmo aquela mulher que nunca teve problemas de hipertensão antes, pode vir a ter na gravidez. A mulher corre maior risco de desenvolver a Pré-eclampsia por vários fatores, sendo uns deles, se já houver algum problema com hipertensão ou casos na família, que é o caso de Hermione. Sua mãe também desenvolveu a Pré-eclampsia.

-Mas isso é grave? –Perguntou Rony.

-Sim é algo grave e que merece cuidados. A Pré-eclampsia pode severamente restringir a circulação sanguínea para a placenta e o bebê, que pode ser perigosamente afetado. Essa doença pode evoluir para um quadro de eclampsia, que causa ataques epiléticos que se caracterizam por desmaios, com contrações sem controles dos braços e das pernas. A eclampsia é uma complicação da pré-eclampsia, conseqüentemente mais grave. E isso pode afetar tanto a mãe como o bebê. Vou ser francos com vocês, apesar de não ter sido descoberta tão tarde, o caso de Hermione já é avançado, não uns dos mais graves, mas a gravidade pode vir a aumentar ou não. A partir de agora, Hermione precisa de cuidados redobrados. No momento, não há necessidade de internação, mas repouso absoluto será obrigatório. Mas se o quadro dela piorar, a internação será indispensável.

-Doutor... Isso é grave ao ponto de... –Perguntou Gina não conseguindo pronunciar o resto.

-Infelizmente sim, dependendo do grau da Pré-eclampsia, ela pode levar a morte tanto da mãe quando do bebê. Mas, com o tratamento adequado, essas chances diminuem bastante. Mas ela também pode causar outros fatores preocupantes na mãe como: edema cerebral, hemorragia cerebral, insuficiência renal, insuficiência cardíaca e desprendimento prematuro da placenta da parede uterina, que conseqüentemente afetarão o bebê.

-Mas essa doença não tem cura? Não tem um tratamento para que ela fique boa logo? –Perguntou Rony, temendo a resposta.

-O parto é a única forma de tratar a pré-eclampsia e a eclampsia de forma definitiva e o ideal é que se retarde o parto até o feto estar suficientemente desenvolvido para nascer com segurança.

-Mas e... E a Rose, doutor? Ela esta em risco? –A voz de Rony tremeu ao fazer a pergunta.

-Por enquanto ela não corre nenhum risco. Mas eu e minha equipe faremos de tudo pra que Hermione tenha um parto tranqüilo, com Rose fora de perigo. Agora Hermione está descansando, aplicamos algumas medicações e agora tudo esta sobre controle, exceto a pressão que esta um pouco elevada. Por isso, ela ficara mais dois dias aqui conosco em observação, e depois poderá ir para casa. E vou te passar várias recomendações, Rony.

Rony apenas balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

-Sei que é grave, mas Hermione é forte, sobreviveu quando nasceu e com certeza agora também vai dar tudo certo. Vou fazer o que for necessário, para ajudá-la. Mas temos que ter esperança, Hermione precisa do apoio de vocês. Tente ao máximo animá-la para que não caia em uma depressão. Tudo vai dar certo. –Sorriu o doutor. Rony se levantou e abraçou o doutor.

-Doutor eu te agradeço por tudo, e fico muito feliz por saber que Hermione está nas mãos de uma pessoa como o senhor.

Doutor Aristides sorriu.

-Se você quiser pode ir vê-la.

-Posso?

-Sim. Segunda porta a direita.

-E... ela... ela... já sabe de tudo?

-Assim que entramos por aquela porta, a primeira coisa que Hermione perguntou,foi se ia ser como sua mãe. Ela é esperta.

Rony engoliu seco.

–Vou estar na minha sala, qualquer coisa é só chamar. –O Doutor lhe deu uma palmadinha nas costas e seguiu andando.

-Eu... Eu vou ver Hermione. –Anunciou Rony para Harry e Gina e seguiu para a sala, deixando os dois a sós.

-Harry, isso é tão... tão... –Falava com a voz embargada. –Eu nem tenho palavras para dizer.

Harry abraçou Gina afagando seus cabelos.

-Calma Gina, você viu o que o Doutor falou, temos que ter esperança. Hermione é forte. Tudo não vai passar de um susto.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo ali, abraçados, cada um em seu devaneio.

-Temos que ir falar com papai, ele deve ter levado o James pra Toca. E depois temos que ir falar com os pais da Mione, eles precisam saber. –Falou Gina tentando conter as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

-Vou deixar um recado para o Rony, para o caso de ele aparecer e ainda não termos voltado.

Harry escreveu um bilhete para Rony, e como não havia ninguém ali, Harry procurou uma das enfermeiras que ficavam naquele andar e pediu para que entregasse o recado a Rony.

Logo os dois seguiram para o mesmo local onde tinham aparatado, e foram para a Toca.

Além de Molly, Arthur e James, estavam na Toca também, os gêmeos.

Harry lhes contou tudo com a ajuda de Gina. No final Molly chorava aos prantos, amparada por Arthur, que estava serio, coisa rara de acontecer.

Os gêmeos pareciam sentir na pele o sofrimento. Imaginar a situação de ter mulher e filha em risco de vida devia ser algo muito triste, e difícil de acreditar. Pensaram em Rony, o quanto ele devia estar sofrendo agora.

Molly queria ir visitar Hermione de qualquer maneira, mas Arthur com a ajuda dos outros a convenceram de que não era a melhor hora. Ela se acalmou e concordou com todos.

Logo Harry e Gina, foram embora e seguiram para a casa dos pais de Hermione. O mais difícil seria agora.

Nenhum dos dois sabia por onde começar. Marre e Paul os olhava com a preocupação estampada em suas faces, e confusos pela visita repentina dos dois.

Harry começou a contar com muito pesar no coração. Às vezes sua voz falhava ao pronunciar palavras. O olhar que era direcionado aquelas duas pessoas a sua frente, às vezes era desviado, tamanha era a tristeza de ver o sofrimento daqueles pais.

Marre, no desespero, começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Não podia ser verdade tudo o que Harry dizia.

Quando tudo o que tinha que ser dito acabara, Marre estava em choque, Paul juntamente com Harry tiveram que ampará-la pra que não caísse no chão. Chorava desconsolada, amparada pelo marido. Ele por sua vez, não acreditava que depois de tanto sofrimento, depois de tanto tempo a procura da felicidade, isso acontecera com sua filha. Passara por isso uma vez na vida com sua esposa, e agora, infelizmente, Hermione e Ronald ira passar por essa horrível experiência.

**********************************************

Rony seguiu o corredor lentamente. Tentava se controlar para não demonstrar à Hermione a tristeza que tomara conta de si. Tinha que se manter forte pra apoiá-la, e contornar toda essa situação desagradável.

Seus passos eram vagarosos, sua cabeça fervilhava de pensamentos, e quando viu já estava em frente à porta. Sua mão tocou a maçaneta, e girou-a bem lentamente, abriu a porta sem pressa alguma. O quarto tinha apenas uma luz fraca iluminando o local. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e caminhou até o leito de Hermione. Parou ao lado da cama e ficou a mirá-la.

Hermione tinha os olhos fechados, com um semblante cansado. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo de respiração calmo. Parecia tão frágil, tão vulnerável.

Rony puxou uma cadeira, e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Sua mão foi direto ao seu rosto. Acariciou-lhe com carinho, e logo depois entrelaçou sua mão com a da amada. A outra pousou sobre seu ventre. Instantaneamente lágrimas se formaram, e Rony fez de tudo para que elas não descessem. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Não queria mais pensar em nada, queria apenas estar ali com Hermione, senti-la perto, poder protegê-la.

Rony percebeu uma movimentação, e sentiu a pequena mão de Hermione sobrepor a sua sobre seu ventre. Subiu sua mirada rapidamente, e viu um sorriso fraco se formar em seus lábios, agora sem cor.

-Rony... –Falou bem baixinho.

-Meu amor, eu não quis te acordar. Você tem que descansar.

-Eu já descansei muito. Eu queria tanto te ver... - Hermione sentiu as lágrimas descerem. - Eu... Eu... –Não conseguia completar a frase.

-Mione... - Rony tentou falar, mas Hermione o interrompeu. Ele percebeu sua necessidade de desabafar, e deixou que ela falasse.

-Eu... Não sei o que pensar, Rony. –Começou a falar. –Meu maior sonho era ser mãe, mãe dos seus filhos. – As lágrimas aumentaram. –Estou me sentindo derrotada, sem lugar, sem saída. Eu fico lembrando as histórias que minha mãe me contava, de quando estava grávida. Acho que desde o primeiro momento em que passei mal, eu já sabia o que ia acontecer. Isso não sai da minha cabeça, Rony.

-Você não tem que pensar nisso, Mione. Olhe hoje sua mãe, você. Estão aqui, tudo deu certo, e tudo vai dar certo para você também.

Hermione o olhava profundamente. Via a tristeza em seus olhos. O brilho que ela tanto gostava de ver, não estava ali.

-Rony, essa não é uma doença simples.

-Eu sei que não é. E não é por isso que temos que temer o pior.

-Eu estou... com medo Rony, muito medo.

-Hermione, não se sinta derrotada por estar com medo. O medo faz parte da vida de todos.

-Não queria que você passasse por isso.

-Não, não diga isso. Você não tem que pensar em mim, e sim em você e na nossa filha. Eu amo vocês e não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça. Vou estar sempre aqui Mione, sempre.

Hermione sorriu para Rony um pouco mais aliviada.

Ele tentava ao máximo esconder seus medos, sua angústia. Queria vê-la bem, otimista. Ele, não era importante agora, toda sua atenção estava focada nas duas pessoas que mais importava no momento, Hermione e Rose. Sua família.

-Rony...eu...eu.. quero que me prometa... uma coisa. –Começou a falar. Rony confirmou, e esperou que continuasse.

-Se... se em algum momento... –Falou com dificuldade, devido ao choro. –Você, tiver quer escolher, entre a minha vida...

-Não, Hermione! Não termine essa frase! –Rony levantou desesperado. As mãos passavam pelos cabelos nervosamente, enquanto as lágrimas não eram mais contidas e desciam livremente pelo rosto do ruivo.

-Rony, por favor... –Pediu suplicante.

Rony se virou, e olhou-a fundo nos olhos.

– Se em algum momento você tiver que escolher... Entre a minha vida... E a vida da nossa filha... Eu te peço... Escolha a da nossa filha. - Falou o último com um sussurro, e os soluços do choro aumentaram. Hermione não tinha noção do que estava pedindo a Rony. Apenas precisava desabafar, poder ter certeza que sua filha ficaria bem.

-Mione... Você não pode me pedir isso... Não pode!Eu não vivo sem você! Eu preciso de você Hermione, preciso da nossa filha!

-Rony...

-Hermione, por favor... Não fale assim! Você diz isso como se fosse o fim! Isso não é o fim. Você é forte, nossa filha e forte. Eu tenho certeza de que tudo vai dar certo. –Rony se aproximou de Hermione e acariciou seu rosto. –Eu te amo, Mione. – Ele juntou suas testas, e acariciou seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

-Eu não irei suportar se algo acontecer a Rose. Não irei, Rony. –O choro era muito forte.

-E quem disse que vai acontecer algo?- Tentou sorrir. –Nossa pequena é forte! Forte como a mãe. E eu me orgulho de vocês duas. A cada dia eu percebo o quão certo eu fiz em me casar com você! E agora tem o nosso maior presente Mione, nossa filha. Isso tudo não vai passar de um susto.

-Eu te amo tanto, Rony... Com você eu me sinto segura, me sinto confiante. –Declarou olhando-o nos olhos, e sorrindo fraco.

-Promete que vai parar de ficar pensando essas besteiras?Nessas coisas sem nexo?

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça.

Hermione colou seus lábios, com o do ruivo, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas se misturarem com o beijo delicado e cheio de amor.

-Te amo morena! –Falou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir.

Rony voltou a sentar-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione. A tristeza foi amenizada, deixando um pouco de esperança e amor se instalar.

Hermione se sentia confiante, e segura ao lado de Rony. Daqui a alguns meses sua família, que tanto sonhara, estaria completa. E a tristeza seria apenas uma mera lembrança.

**************************************************

Rony esperou Hermione pegar no sono, e saiu do quarto para que ela pudesse descansar. Seguiu até a sala de espera e não encontrou Harry e Gina.

-Onde será que eles estão? –Perguntou pra si mesmo.

-Com licença, Ronald Weasley? –Perguntou uma enfermeira.

-Sim, sou eu.

-Deixaram esse recado para o senhor.

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu o ruivo, e a enfermeira saiu.

Rony leu o bilhete, e mentalmente agradeceu Harry e Gina por ter informado a todos. Não estava com cabeça pra isso, e muito menos de ficar relembrando certas coisas. Jogou-se no sofá e ficou a pensar. Seu olhar estava perdido naquela sala, sua cabeça latejava de dor. Fechou os olhos, e esfregou as mãos no rosto, e sentiu alguém tocar seu braço.

-Rony?

-Gina, que bom que vocês chegaram, não queria ficar aqui sozinho.

-E como está, Hermione? –Perguntou Harry.

-Ela esta melhor, um pouco pálida, e muito triste. Veio falando umas coisas muito estranhas, mas não quero falar nisso. –Respirou fundo. –Vocês falaram com os pais dela?

-Falamos. Foi mais difícil que imaginávamos. –Respondeu Gina.

-Imagino. –Falou Rony mais para si mesmo.

Alguns minutos depois o Doutor Aristides apareceu para explicar qual era o estado de Hermione no momento. Ela ficaria no hospital mais por precaução.

-Doutor, podemos ir vê-la? –Perguntou Gina.

-Claro. Mas não a deixem muito nervosa. Como já está anoitecendo vamos medicá-la e ela ira dormir o resto da noite. Ela precisa muito descansar. E se você quiser Rony poderá ir pra casa, descansar um pouco. Qualquer coisa eu os aviso.

-Obrigada Douto. –Agradeceu o ruivo.

-Estarei na minha sala, e estou com o celular ligado, qualquer dúvida é só me ligar.

Todos se despediram do Doutor. Gina e Harry seguiram até o quarto de Hermione, deixando Rony em meio aos seus pensamentos.

Toc... Toc...

-Mione? –Chamou Gina da beira da porta.

-Gina, entra. –Falou Hermione feliz por ver a amiga. – bom ver vocês! –Hermione realmente sentia-se muito feliz em ver os amigos, a presença daquelas duas pessoas fez seu coração soltar de felicidade e dar um sorriso sincero.

-Oi, Mione! Não podíamos deixar de vir ver você! –Harry tentou ao máximo dar um sorriso confortador para Hermione. Mas sentiu que foi uma tarefa muito difícil. Ver Hermione deitada naquela cama, tão indefesa, doeu-lhe o coração. Lembrou-se de quando fora petrificada no segundo ano, lembrou-se da guerra quando estava sendo torturada por aquela maldita mulher. Em todas as situações que já passaram essa era a que Hermione precisava de mais ajuda, sendo que era ela que lhes ajudava e lhes dava força pra continuar firme.

Gina não sentiu-se muito diferente. Que mulher gostaria de passar por algo parecido? Nenhuma. Ver a amiga naquele estado foi um choque, mas aguentou firme e sorriu-lhe carinhosa.

Harry e Gina sentaram-se ao lado de Hermione, para que pudessem conversar melhor.

-Você está melhor? –Perguntou Gina carinhosa.

-Sim. –Hermione respondeu com a voz tremula, e logo Harry e Gina viram suas lágrimas. –Esta sendo um momento muito difícil pra mim...

- Nós sabemos. E nós estamos aqui pra te dar força, e fazer você ficar um pouquinho feliz! Não queremos te ver chorando pelos cantos, viu mocinha?! –Brincou Gina. Hermione sorriu.

-Mione, você sabe que pode contar com a gente pra tudo! –Harry falou todo carinhoso.

-Eu amo vocês! – Hermione pegou as mãos dos dois e as juntou. –Vocês aceitam ser os padrinhos da minha pequena? –Perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

-Poxa achei que você nunca ia pedir! –Brincou Gina fazendo com que Hermione sorrisse.

-É claro que eu ia pedir. Eu e Rony já tínhamos isso na cabeça antes mesmo de casar. –Todos sorriram.

-É claro que aceitamos, Mione. –Respondeu Harry. –Não vejo a hora de ver minha afilhada! –Harry deu um beijo na barriga de Hermione seguido por Gina.

-Ei florzinha, é a madrinha mais linda!

-Convencida!- Falou Hermione rindo.

A visita de ambos estava fazendo muito bem a Hermione. Ela sorriu e brincou com os dois, esquecendo por algum tempo os problemas.

-Posso pedir um favor pra vocês?

-O que você quiser! –Falou Harry.

-Cuidem do Rony pra mim. Eu sei que ele não esta bem. Ele acha que não sei, mas eu o conheço muito mais do que ele pensa.

-Pode deixar Mione, vamos ficar de olho no ruivo, e afastar todas as oferecidas que aproximar dele! –falou Gina fazendo todos rirem.

-Pede o Rony para vir me dar um beijo de boa noite?

-Aii que lindo! –Falou Gina.

Harry e Gina se despediram da amiga e foram até Rony.

-Então, vamos, Rony? –perguntou Gina.

-Vamos onde? – Perguntou confuso.

-Para a Toca! Você não vai ficar em casa sozinho. Hermione vai dormir a noite toda, e você também precisa descansar.

-Eu não vou, quero ficar aqui com ela! –Falou emburrado.

-Ronald, me escute!

Rony bufou.

–Ela quer te ver, mas seja rápido que ela precisa descansar.

Rony levantou e foi até o quarto de Hermione.

Hermione logo convenceu Rony a ir para a Toca. Ele não queria contrariá-la e atendeu ao seu pedido.

-Qualquer coisa você manda o doutor me chamar? –Perguntou ele carinhoso.

-Mando. –Sorriu com o carinho dele para com ela.

-Eu te amo muito.

-Eu também... Muito, muito!

-Descansa, e sonhe comigo! –Falou sorrindo.

-Se eu sonhar com você vou estar nas nuvens! –Falou romântica.

Rony sorriu e beijou-lhe nos lábios.

-Filha, amanhã papai volta pra te ver! Te amo pequena! –Rony beijou a barriga da esposa, e logo sentiu uma movimentação da filha chutando. Hermione sorriu emocionada.

-Hora da mamãe descansar! –Falou uma enfermeira entrando no quarto, muito sorridente.

-Moça cuide bem dela viu?

-Rony! –Repreendeu Hermione.

-Pode deixar! Ela esta em boas mãos. –Falou sorridente.

Rony jogou um beijo no ar para Hermione e falou EU TE AMO silenciosamente. Hermione sorriu e retribuiu o beijo.

Quando Rony chegou à sala de espera, Harry e Gina ainda estavam o esperando.

Gina sabia que Hermione ia fazê-lo ir para a Toca.

-Podemos ir. –Falou o ruivo. Gina foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, fazendo Rony sorrir.

-Meu irmãozinho precisa de carinho!- Falou sorrindo.

E assim os três saíram em direção a Toca.

****************************************

Assim que chegaram à Toca, Rony, Harry e Gina, seguiram até a sala onde estavam Molly e Arthur.

-Meu filho! –Molly deu um salto da poltrona e foi até o filho, que a abraçou forte. –Como você está? –Perguntou acariciando seu rosto. Rony apenas deu um sorrisinho fraco pra mãe. Pela sua feição via-se que a tristeza era presente. –Que bom que você veio pra Toca.

-Contra a minha vontade.

Molly o olhou feio.

–Queria ter ficado com a Mione. –Falou baixinho.

-Hermione vai dormir a noite toda, Rony. E como ela, você também tem que descansar. –Pronunciou Gina.

-Sua irmã esta certa. Suba, toma um banho para relaxar. E depois desça para jantar. –Falou Arthur com a mão no ombro do filho.

Rony olhou bem para o pai. Aquele era um exemplo de homem a seguir. Por mais que não falasse isso abertamente, Rony admirava, e tinha orgulho de seu pai. Não importa a dificuldade, não importa o momento, Arthur sempre está ao lado da família, firme e forte, e de bom humor. E o principal, os amando.

A única maneira que Rony poderia demonstrar todo seu carinho para com o pai, nesse momento, foi através de um abraço. Um abraçou forte, como se nele, descarregasse todo um desabafo, e poder sentir o apoio do pai, apenas com esse gesto simples.

Com aquele abraço, Arthur sentiu-se como se tivesse voltado no tempo, de quando Rony ainda era uma criança, e sempre que estava com medo, corria para seu colo. Seu coração bateu mais forte de alegria, por saber que Rony ainda contava com o apoio da família.

Arthur deu um beijo na testa do filho, e olhou-o. Os olhares eram cúmplices, as palavras agora era o de menos. Arthur sorriu para o filho e indicou para que subisse para quarto.

-O Rony não esta nada bem. –Comentou Gina.

-Isso foi o choque de ver Hermione no hospital, e pela situação toda. Mas quando ele estiver em casa com Hermione ele vai melhorar. E Hermione vai poder ter um final de gravidez tranqüilo. –Falou Molly.

-Tomara mamãe, tomara.

Rony se jogou na sua antiga cama, fixando o olhar no teto. Sentia-se um cara sortudo na vida, por ter uma família maravilhosa, e amigos presentes em sua vida. Sem eles nem imaginava o que faria numa situação dessas.

Dormir sem Hermione, sabendo que ela estava naquela cama de hospital, era difícil. Mas seu coração estava cheio de esperança. "Tudo vai dar certo!"Esse era seu pensamento.

Levantou-se pegou uma muda de roupa no seu armário, já que sempre deixava algumas na Toca, e foi tomar um banho para esfriar a cabeça.

No dia seguinte, Rony acordou bem cedo, tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa. Queria chegar ao hospital o mais rápido possível.

-Bom dia mamãe, bom dia papai! –Falou Rony descendo as escadas.

-Bom dia, filho! –Respondeu Arthur.

-Bom dia! Tão cedo e acordado? Caiu da cama? –Perguntou Molly.

-Tenho que chegar cedo ao hospital. Não sei que horas Mione vai ter alta. –Rony tomava um pouco de suco e "engolia" as torradas a sua frente. –Tenho que ir. Eu amo vocês!

-Rony, espera! Você nem comeu direito! –Gritou Molly da porta da cozinha. Rony apenas acenou e aparatou.

-Esses meninos de hoje em dia! –Reclamou Molly.

-Deixe ele Molly, depois ele come algo. Ainda mais o Rony.

-É verdade! –Riu.

-Esse vai ser um ótimo pai! –Comentou Arthur.

-Como você querido!-Sorriu.

Arthur foi até ela e a abraçou, dando um beijo em sua testa.

*************************************************

Rony entrou no quarto bem silenciosamente. Como da outra vez tinha apenas uma luz fraca iluminando o local. Hermione ainda dormia, como previsto. Mas só de vê-la e de estar do seu lado, era o bastante.

Toc... Toc... A porta foi aberta.

-Bom dia Rony! –Cumprimentou o Doutor Aristides.

-Bom dia Doutor!

-Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. –Caminhou até Rony, que deu um sorrisinho envergonhado. –Enquanto Hermione ainda dorme, posso ter uma palavrinha com você?

-Claro! –Rony se levantou e seguiu o doutor até sua sala.

Aristides explicou tudo a Rony. As medicações, a dieta... Tudo para que a gravidez de Hermione tivesse um fim tranquilo. Rony escutou tudo atentamente, e esclareceu todas as duvidas.

Depois de alguns minutos Rony voltou ao quarto. Hermione já despertara e tomava seu café da manha.

-Como vai a minha mamãe mais linda! –Falou Rony sorridente.

-Rony! –Falou Hermione muito feliz. –Já estava com saudades!

Rony a abraçou e beijou-lhe os lábios.

-Eu também estava com saudades!

-O que você veio fazer aqui tão cedo? Achei que ia vir mais tarde.

-Vim te dar bom dia, e claro te levar pra casa.

Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Milagre você acordando cedo! –Brincou.

-Por você eu nem durmo. –Deu uma piscadinha. Hermione sorriu encabulada. –Isso é para você!- Rony pegou um embrulho que colocou na cadeira mais ao fundo. E mostrou a Hermione um buque de flores do campo, de cores variadas, com aquele cheirinho delicioso de campo, que Rony sabia que ela adorava.

Hermione nem sabia o que falar, tamanho era o carinho de Rony com ela.

-São lindas, Rony! Eu nem sei o que dizer. –Falou emocionada.

-Aaahhh... Se você me der um beijinho, fica tudo resolvido! –Os dois riram e se beijaram com carinho.

Os dois ficaram conversando em meio a carinhos, deixando a tristeza de lado, dando lugar a felicidade e a esperança.

-Como vai a minha paciente preferida! –Falou o Doutor entrando. –Que ninguém saiba disso, é nosso segredo. –Os três riram. –Pronta para ir pra casa?

-Mais que pronta!Não vejo a hora de chegar à minha casa!

-Mas a mocinha já sabe: Licença no trabalho, nada de ficar andando pra lá e pra cá...

-Infelizmente. –Falou desanimada.

-Mione, é por pouco tempo. Vai passar rapidinho você vai ver! –Falou Rony a consolando. Ele sabia que o trabalho era muito importante para ela.

A mesma conversa que Aristides teve com Rony, agora ele estava tendo com Hermione. Ela escutou a tudo, e como Rony tirou suas dúvidas.

Logo depois, Rony foi até sua casa buscar uma peça de roupa para Hermione.

Chegou ao apartamento e a primeira coisa que fez foi limpar aquelas machas no chão para que Hermione não visse. Correu até o quarto, e optou por pegar um vestido soltinho que Hermione adorava vestir, agora na gravidez. Pegou peças intimas, colocou tudo numa bolsa e correu de volta ao hospital.

Logo mais à tarde, Hermione tomou um banho, vestiu o vestido que Rony trouxera. Logo Aristides chegou para lhe dar alta.

-Qualquer coisa já sabem onde me encontrar. Mas eu espero que não seja necessário.

-Pode deixar Doutor. –Falou Rony.

- Hermione, não falte às consultas. Elas são muito importantes. E prefira vir de carro, talvez aparatar não te faça muito bem. E lareira muito menos.

Hermione assentiu.

Hermione sentou-se na cadeira de rodas para seguir até o carro, que Rony deixara no hospital no dia anterior, quando a trouxera. Despediram-se e agradeceram o doutor por tudo, e logo seguiram pra casa.

Rony entrou com o carro na garagem e estacionou em sua vaga. Quando viu que Hermione ia sair do carro, correu até ela.

-Nada disso mocinha! Paradinha ai!

-Rony, e como você acha que eu vou subir? Aparatando? –Debochou.

-Claro que não. Eu vou te carregar, simples!

-Não... Rony, n... –Hermione não teve tempo de terminar. Rony a pegou no colo fechou a porta com a ponta do pé, e seguiu andando com Hermione reclamando.

-Rony, eu estou dez vezes mais pesada! Eu ando bem devagar até o apartamento, fora que tem o elevador.

-Hermione, você não vai e pronto! –Falou perdendo a paciência. –Só vou te soltar, quando chegarmos em casa e te colocar deitadinha na cama. Entendeu?

Hermione se entregou. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo, e descansou a cabeça em seu peito.

-Enfim, em casa! –Falou Rony assim que entrou no apartamento. Caminhou com Hermione ainda no colo e a colocou na cama, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Está confortável? – Perguntou acariciando seu rosto. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando. Rony a achou muito pra baixo. –Por que você esta assim?

-Nada.

-Mione, fala comigo. –Pegou em seu queixou e a fez olhar em seus olhos. –O que foi?

-O simples fato de eu ficar igual a uma inválida. Não vou poder nem trabalhar! -Falou chateada.

-Amor, vai passar rápido! E isso é para o seu bem e da nossa filha. Eu sei que vai ser muito ruim pra você!

-Para você falar é fácil, não é? –Falou nervosa. Rony assustou com seu modo de falar. –Desculpe Rony, só estou nervosa. Não queria ter falado assim com você. –Acariciou seu rosto. –Você me perdoa?

-Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Não tem importância.

-Eu só não queria virar mais um peso na sua vida. –Abraçou-o.

-Mione, por favor, não diz isso. Nem em sonhos vocês serão um peso para mim. E eu vou fazer de tudo para que fiquem bem.

Através do amor, tudo pode ser superado. Basta deixar a esperança entrar e a tristeza sair.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A CHEGADA E A VOLTA**_

No dia seguinte a sua chegada do hospital, Hermione foi bastante paparicada. Seus pais, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, os gêmeos com suas respectivas esposas e filhos, Harry,Gina e James, lhe fizeram uma visita surpresa.

Hermione sentiu-se muito feliz por todos estarem ali lhe dando força e lhe proporcionando um momento de distração e de divertimento.

Maree, sua mãe, quando a viu, a abraçou tão forte, que Hermione pensou que ela queria competir com Molly.

-Mamãe, assim você me sufoca! –Riu.

-Nossas mães podem dar a mão! –Cochichou Rony em seu ouvido, depois que Marre saiu. Hermione riu. –Quer que eu te leve para a sala? –Perguntou acariciando seu rosto. Hermione confirmou, com um movimento da cabeça. –Mas sem exageros viu?! Você tem que descansar.

-Rony, e o que você acha que eu pretendo fazer? Chamar a Gina para ir num clube das mulheres, escondidas? –Debochou.

Rony fechou a cara, sabia muito bem o que era esse tal de clube das mulheres.

–Não faz essa cara meu ruivo! –Falou carinhosa, puxando seu rosto para perto. –Você sabe que eu te amo!

-Não sei não! –Fingiu birra.

-Sabe sim, porque você também me ama! –Os dois sorriram e se beijaram.

-Será que da para parar com essa melação ai? Eu quero conversar com minha amiga! –Falou Gina.

Rony e Hermione se separaram rindo.

-Gina, ajeita o sofá maior para que a Mione possa deitar.

-Claro, Roniquinho! –Saiu.

-Essa menina não muda! –Riu.

Logo Hermione já estava no sofá rodeado por todos que conversavam alegremente.

-Hermione, quando vocês irão mudar para a casa nova? –Perguntou Arthur.

-Eu e Rony planejávamos mudar assim que Rose nascesse. Mas ainda não fizemos o quartinho dela, e agora vai ser impossível. O resto já está tudo encaminhado. Mas vamos esperar um pouco.

Enquanto a maioria dos convidados conversava na sala, Molly e Marre estavam na cozinha preparando alguns aperitivos.

Todos não prolongaram muito a visita. Logo restaram apenas Harry, Gina e James.

-Eu e Harry trouxemos uma surpresa! –Anunciou Gina pegando uma sacola. Entregou-a Hermione que ficou parada.

-Abra, Mione! –Falou Harry.

De dentro Hermione tirou uma caixa, e quando a abriu viu uma linda roupinha branca, com um lindo bordado em rosa escrito Rose.

-Como padrinhos oficiais da pequena Rose, compramos essa roupinha especialmente pra quando ela sair do hospital. E claro, combinando com o sapatinho que o Rony comprou.  
(link da roupa: .com/66/205072058_93ff83d221_ N/A: No lugar do desenho na blusinha, está escrito Rose. E pra quem não lembra o sapatinho que o Rony deu era rosa de estrelinhas brancas.)

Hermione olhava a roupinha muito emocionada, juntamente Rony que mais parecia um futuro papai babão.

-Ela é tão linda, muito obrigada, eu amei o presente! –Agradeceu Hermione.

-Eu mesma bordei o nome! –Falou Gina toda pomposa.

-Irmãzinha revelando seus dotes! –Brincou Rony.

Depois de muito conversarem, e de James ter dormido no colo do pai, Gina e Harry resolveram deixar Rony e Hermione descansarem, e seguiram para casa.

-O que você achou da Mione? –Perguntou Gina, ao lado de Harry, que estava no volante.

-Ela ficou muito feliz com a visita. Disso eu tenho certeza. E também pareceu mais confiante.

-Concordo, mas penso eu que ela só vai se sentir tranquila quando Rose nascer. Não só ela, mas Rony também.

-Situação difícil essa.

-Muito... Se eu estivesse no lugar da Mione não sei o que faria. Vê-la nessa situação mexeu muito comigo, é muito sofrimento para uma pessoa só e...

-Gina... –Harry a cortou, antes que terminasse de falar. - Tente não pensar mais nisso. Ficar assim pode não te fazer bem. Esses sustos mechem muito com o emocional da pessoa. Relaxa meu amor, no final, vai ficar tudo bem. –Harry pegou sua mão a acariciando e lhe sorriu.

-Você está certo. –Gina retribuiu ao sorriso, e olhou para trás, onde James dormia. Respirou aliviada por sua família estar bem.

Assim que chegaram em casa, Harry estacionou o carro na garagem e pegou James no colo.

-Vou levá-lo para o quarto. –Harry falou, já subindo as escadas.

Gina jogou a bolsa no sofá, e foi até a cozinha beber um copo d'água.  
Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando Harry a abraçou por trás.

-No que tanto pensa?

-Nada demais.

-Humm... Sei. Não pensa mais nisso. Não quero te ver triste. Eles precisam da nossa ajuda, agora mais do que nunca. –Gina se virou pra ele, e sorriu. Harry a embalou num abraço forte.

-Sabe que dia é depois de amanhã? –Perguntou a enchendo de beijos, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Não, que dia é? –Perguntou curiosa.

-Nosso aniversário de casamento! – Sorriu.

-Nossa! Como eu pude me esquecer?! –Lamentou.

-Não foi nada demais amor!

-Mas eu não preparei nada pra gente.

-Dessa vez... –Chegou bem perto de seu ouvido. –Vai ser diferente... –Deu uma mordidinha na sua orelha, fazendo Gina arrepiar. –Deixa comigo.

Gina sentiu que suas pernas estavam bambas. Se não fosse por Harry a estar segurando, desabaria no chão. Sentia as mãos de Harry lhe acariciando a cintura, e seus beijos a domar. Mordeu o lábio inferior a espera de um beijo. Harry viu aquilo e delirou. Avançou para seus lábios e a beijou ardentemente.

Devido ao trabalho, e ao tempo, há alguns dias não faziam amor. Isso fazia com que seus desejos se acumulassem, e com qualquer caricia mais simples seus corpos já correspondiam.

Harry se segurava ao máximo, para não tomá-la ali mesmo. Queria guardar toda sua excitação, todo o seu desejo, para a surpresa.

Gina sentia-se completamente acesa. Sua pulsação no baixo ventre aumentava, de uma maneira absurda com as caricias simples. Imaginou se Harry a tomasse, isso fez com que sentisse um arrepio subir pela espinha.

Harry terminou o beijo com alguns selinhos. Os dois estavam sem fôlego. Harry tentava acalmar os ânimos, enquanto Gina estava paralisada e de olhos fechados.

-Vem amor, vamos dormir! –Falou Harry.

Aquela última palavra fez Gina arregalar os olhos.

-Dormir? –Perguntou baixinho.

"Como ele pode pensar em dormir, depois de tanto tempo? Tudo bem, não é tanto tempo, mas eu estou com saudade, eu quero!" –pensou incrédula.

-Dormir Gina, o dia foi cansativo.

"Aahhh ruiva, se você soubesse a vontade que estou de te ter..." –Harry pensou.

-Eu não acredito! –Falou nervosa e bufou.

-Calma amor. – Chegou mais perto. –Quem sabe domingo não matamos a saudade? –Provocou.

Gina entendeu o que Harry estava fazendo. Tudo fazia parte da surpresa. Esperar até domingo ia ser difícil, mas ia se segurar.

-Tudo bem amor, eu aguento! –Falou rente a sua boca. –Mas talvez até lá eu não queira mais! –Desafiou. Harry a olhou maroto chegou bem perto de seu ouvido.

-Duvido! –Retrucou. Gina engoliu em seco. Resolveu ficar quieta para não despertar ainda mais seus desejos. Esperaria pelo domingo muito ansiosa, assim como Harry.

Domingo passou mais rápido que Harry e Gina previam.

À tarde Gina levou James para a Toca. Como era de praxe, num dia de semana todos os netos passavam com os avós. Molly e Arthur adoravam.

-Se comporta meu filho, não de trabalho pra vovó e pro vovô.

-Vovô! –Falou James meio embolado, agitando os bracinhos, querendo o colo do avô. Gina sorriu e passou o filho para o pai, que saiu com o neto para o jardim.

-Mamãe, qualquer coisa me avise que eu venho correndo.

-Não se preocupe minha filha. Vá curtir seu aniversário de casamento sossegada! –Deu uma piscadinha.

-Mamãe! –Repreendeu envergonhada.

Logo depois, Gina fez uma visita para Rony e Hermione.

-Oi irmãozinho! –Cumprimentou Gina assim que Rony abriu a porta.

-Oi Gina! Hermione está no quarto vou tomar um banho e já venho.

-Ok.

Gina foi até o quarto onde Hermione estava, viu-a recostada na cama lendo. Sentou-se ao seu lado, para que pudessem conversar.

-Hermione, acho que agora, mais do que nunca você precisa de alguém para te ajudar. Você não pode ficar aqui sozinha.

-Eu sei Rony só falou nisso. Ele queria uma elfa.

-Ele está mais que certo. Pensa nisso direitinho.

-Vou pensar. –Prometeu. –Mudando de assunto... Feliz aniversário!

-Mione, hoje não é meu aniversário.

-De casamento sua boba! –Riu.

-Ahhh... Sim! Obrigada. - Sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-O que vocês vão fazer hoje?

-Na verdade eu não sei. Harry falou que tem uma surpresa. Estou muito curiosa.

-Nossa... A noite vai ser animada. –Brincou.

-Deixa de ser boba, Mione. –Sorriu envergonhada.

-O que as duas tanto cochicham, posso saber? –Perguntou Rony entrando no quarto com os cabelos ainda molhados, vestindo uma camiseta e uma bermuda.

-Não estávamos cochichando Rony, apenas conversando. –Explicou Hermione, que suspirou ao ver o ruivo com aquele ar sexy. Gina percebeu e Hermione sussurrou um "Depois nós conversamos".

Os três ficaram um tempo conversando, e mais à tarde Gina foi embora.

Rony deitou ao lado de Hermione e a puxou para que se recostasse em seu peito.

-Rony?

-Sim.

-Eu andei pensando no que você tem falado.

-E...

-Você tem razão, preciso de alguém. Não dá pra ficar sozinha, não posso fazer nada! –Levantou o rosto para olhá-lo.

-Por mim, eu ficava o dia todo com você. Mas isso não é possível. E não quero que fique sozinha, e também vai ser bom pra você ter uma companhia.

-É eu sei...

-Mas, por enquanto deixa isso pra lá, depois eu resolvo.

Rony curtiu ao máximo aquele tempo com Hermione. Queria mostrar para ela que está ao seu lado, seja qual for as circunstâncias. À tarde de domingo foi bem proveitosa. Namoraram e viram filme, num clima bem romântico.

Gina saiu da lareira e se limpou.

-Harry! –Chamou auto. –Harry, onde você está?

Gina procurou-o na sala, cozinha e nada. Subiu as escadas, indo diretamente ao quarto e assim que abriu a porta levou um susto.

Uma fumaça vermelha se fez no ambiente, ela se movimentava como se tivesse vida. Aos poucos letras foram sendo formadas e logo uma frase.

"Gina, te espero na minha sala no Ministério.

Com amor,

Harry."

A mensagem ficou no ar, tempo necessário para que Gina pudesse ler, e novamente ela se movimentou, se transformando em uma rosa, depositada em cima da cama do casal.

Gina tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Achara lindo e muito romântico. Pegou a rosa e aspirou seu perfume. Era uma mistura do próprio aroma da rosa com o perfume de Harry.

Lembrou-se dele e sua curiosidade despertou. Afinal o que Harry fazia no Ministério em pleno domingo? Harry sempre tinha suas saídas repentinas para o Ministério, mas logo esse domingo?!

Gina deixou as perguntas sem respostas para depois e foi se arrumar. Escolheu algumas roupas e as colocou em cima da cama e foi tomar seu banho. Quando terminou vestiu uma calcinha rosa de renda, e experimentou as roupas. A que mais a agradou foi um vestido preto, com um decote sensual.

(link do visual de Gina: .)

Os cabelos ficaram soltos, com umas ondulações, e no rosto uma maquiagem simples, marcando os olhos. Calçou as sandálias, e por último vestiu um sobretudo da cor das sandálias. Gina se olhou no espelho e ficou muito satisfeita com o que viu. Pegou a rosa e foi em direção ao Ministério.

Harry estava em sua mesa arrumando alguns papéis. Precisou ir até o Ministério resolver alguns assuntos pendentes que não poderiam ser adiados. E por fim ele agradeceu a Merlin, por isso ter acontecido.

Estava muito elegante. Vestia um terno totalmente preto, o que realçava seus olhos incrivelmente verdes.

(Link da roupa de Harry: ./2007/11/foto_gd_

Sem a flor, apenas a roupa.)

Harry estava tão absorto com sua atividade, que não percebeu a entrada de uma pessoa.

-Olá, Harry Potter! –Falou uma voz suave em seu ouvido.

Harry conhecia aquele perfume, conhecia aquela voz suave e sexy. Sorriu e olhou para trás.

Gina tinha um sorriso sedutor desenhando seus lábios. Harry se levantou e a olhou. Esta muito atraente. Aquele sobretudo parecia cobrir algo a ser descoberto.

-Vai ficar ai me olhando? –Perguntou passando a rosa pelo rosto.

-Você está linda! –Elogiou.

Gina sorriu. Retirou o sobretudo e jogou em uma cadeira.

-E agora, estou o que? –Perguntou provocativa.

Harry sorriu maroto. Andou a passos lentos até chegar bem perto de Gina.

-Simplesmente linda, sexy... Irresistível.

Gina passou os braços pelo ombro de Harry, que a abraçou pela cintura.

-Feliz aniversário! –Falou ele com sua voz grossa.

-Feliz aniversário! –Os dois se olhavam nos olhos. –Adorei a rosa! Foi lindo. –Harry sorriu. –Mas porque você teve que vir ao Ministério logo hoje?

-Desculpe, tive que vir resolver alguns assuntos. –Sorriu.

-E você já terminou?

-Ainda não.

Gina murchou.

-Mas... –Antes que ela pudesse continuar, Harry colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

-Vamos fazer um brinde. –falou o moreno.

O ar estava completamente carregado de mistério, sedução. Gina não sabia mais o que pensar. Estava adorando todo aquele jogo. Harry a olhava de uma maneira, como se fosse possível amá-la até a alma.

Uma garrafa de vinho veio até a mão de Harry, juntamente com duas taças. Serviu, e entrou uma delas a Gina.

Agora que Gina podia vê-lo melhor, percebeu como estava bonito naquele terno. Dava-lhe um ar de mistério. Pegou a taça que lhe oferecia, olhando-o nos olhos.

-A nós! –Brindou ele.

-A nós! –Repetiu ela.

Gina queria perguntar o porquê daquilo tudo, o porquê de estarem ali e não em outro lugar. Mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. No fundo estava gostando. Só com suas miradas, sentia arrepios subir-lhe pelas costas.

-Harry eu vou... - Os dois nem perceberam quando a porta foi aberta. Adrian, um dos Aurores, entrou falando e parou assim que viu Gina. –Desculpe.

-Sem problemas, Adrian.

-Só passei pra dizer que vou fazer um lanche e já volto.

-Certo, daqui a pouco eu estou indo.

-Ok. Desculpe novamente!- Saiu.

Gina estava no mesmo lugar. Esperava a pronuncia de Harry.

-Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de estarmos aqui. –Começou.

-Você ainda não acabou o que veio fazer. –Referiu-se ao trabalho do marido.

-Vou confessar, no começo não soube como te agradar com uma surpresa. –Falou servindo mais vinho. –Mas eu pensei, pensei, e algo veio a minha cabeça. Algo meio louco, mas eu sabia que você ia gostar. - Chegou mais perto. –Na verdade Gina, sua surpresa esta aqui. –Falou rente aos seus lábios.

Gina arregalou os olhos, não entendia o que Harry queria dizer com aquilo. Ele a abraçou por trás com a mão livre.

-Harry, você está me deixando curiosa... Você está tão misterioso.

Harry começou a balançar o corpo, como se ali tocasse uma música lenta e envolvente. Gina o acompanhou nos movimentos e fechou os olhos.

-Você... Vai ser minha... Aqui, nessa sala. –Falou sussurrando.

Gina sorriu. Como não adivinhara isso antes? Ela bebeu com uma última golada o resto do vinho na taça. Harry a imitou e deixou as taças de lado.

-Como você sabia disso?

-Eu não sabia, apenas senti. Te conheço o bastante pra saber quando deseja muito algo.

-Sabe que cada dia você me surpreende mais?

-Tudo pra te fazer feliz!- Os dois se olharam e ficaram em silêncio.

-Me beija, Harry. –Pediu num sussurro.

Harry a puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, a pressionando, olhou para seus lábios convidativos, passando os dedos sobre eles. Gina já tinha os olhos fechados, a espera.

Os lábios se tocaram de maneira delicada, para logo as línguas se envolverem e o beijo tornar-se avassalador. Gina se agarrou aos cabelos de Harry, os bagunçando mais, enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto, querendo fundir os dois em um.

Os beijos não cessavam. Era um atrás do outro. Sem mais controle sobre seu corpo, Harry ergueu Gina em seu colo pelas coxas e a colocou sentada em sua mesa, o que fez com que derrubasse alguns objetos.

Gina sentia seu corpo vibrar, e pedir por mais. A adrenalina de estar ali com Harry numa situação comprometedora, correndo o risco de alguém vê-los, era uma das coisas mais excitantes que já experimentara na vida. E o principal, estava tendo essa experiência com o homem que ama.

Gina já foi logo tirando o terno e a gravata de Harry. Quando chegou a camisa suas mãos tremiam e suavam tanto que era quase impossível desabotoá-la. Bufou nervosa por conta disso, fazendo Harry rir.

-Não ria! –Falou divertida.

Quando enfim tirou a camisa, jogou-a longe e explorou todo o peitoral do marido com beijos, lambidas e arranhadas, arrancando suspiros do mesmo.

Harry baixou as mãos para os pés de Gina, tirando-lhe as sandálias. Alisou toda a extensão de suas pernas lisas, de pele macia e branca, sobre o olhar penetrante da ruiva.

Harry voltou a beijá-la com gana, enquanto suas mãos subiam por suas coxas apertando-as de maneira possessiva.

-Harry... -Sussurrou Gina em seu ouvido, já em pleno êxtase. Quanto sentiu a mão de Harry perto de sua virilha, separou-se de sua boca e soltou um suspiro longo. Abriu os olhos e encontrou sua mirada. Seus olhos queimavam de paixão e desejo em tê-lo. Sua pele estava quente, como se uma mar de fogo tivesse a queimado.

Harry voltou a beijá-la, enquanto sua mão fazia caricias na parte mais excitante do corpo de Gina. Ela arqueou o corpo, quando sentiu seu toque lento, o que a estava enlouquecendo cada vez mais. Harry calava com beijos seus gemidos de prazer. Ela estava tão carente, e tão entregue àquela sensação de perigo, que com aquelas caricias chegou ao seu primeiro orgasmo. Tinha a respiração pesada, com o peito subindo e descendo de maneira rápida.

-Eu não falei que você não ia resistir? –Provocou Harry rindo.

-Isso é maldade! –Riu.

Harry tirou-lhe o vestido, deixando-a apenas com a calcinha rosa de renda.

Gina tinha o rosto corado, os cabelos ruivos jogados pelo seu peito, fazendo contraste com sua pele branca.

-Não canso de ficar te olhando, te admirando. –Falou obcecado pela a imagem de Gina seminua.

-Eu não quero que você olhe, quero que você me tome, me faça sua... –Falou baixinho, com a voz transbordando sensualidade.

Harry a puxou para mais um beijo. Pode sentir seus mamilos ouriçados, em seu peito. Desceu os beijos para o pescoço da ruiva, colo, até chegar aos seios. Deu beijos singelos, enquanto acariciava o outro.

Gina suspirava, com os toques de Harry. Agarrava seus cabelos negros, e arranhava suas costas de maneira selvagem. Desceu as mãos mais um pouco, até chegar às nádegas de Harry. Apertou-as com força, fazendo com que as intimidades se tocassem, e Harry começou a se movimentar fazendo as intimidades entrarem em atrito.

Gina desceu as mãos, tirou o cinto de Harry, desabotoou sua calça, fazendo-a rolar por suas pernas. Harry se livrou dos sapatos, meias e calça rapidamente e voltou à posição inicial. Agora pode ter um contato mais direto com a intimidade de Gina, mas não era o suficiente.

Enquanto ele explorava todo o corpo da ruiva, ela desceu as mãos pelo seu peitoral, e logo encontrou seu sexo excitado. Acariciou toda sua extensão, arrancando suspiros do moreno. Baixou a boxer, podendo ter livre acesso.

Gina alternava o ritmo dos movimentos, fazendo com que o corpo de Harry vibrasse cada vez mais. Ele tirou a última peça que cobria o corpo de Gina, fazendo-a parar os movimentos, e fez as intimidades se tocarem.

Gina estava sentada na ponta da mesa, posição que facilitava o ato.

Harry a olhou nos olhos, quando enfim, a penetrou. Os dois se beijaram para que os gemidos fossem abafados. Harry começou a se movimentar de vagar para que Gina se acomodasse e logo a ruiva o acompanhou na sincronia dos movimentos.

Os dois suavam , e palavras desconexas eram ditas em sussurros.

Harry queria proporcionar todo o prazer a Gina. Acariciava seu corpo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Dava-lhe beijos sedentos, e provocativos.

-Te amo muito, minha ruiva! –Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Gina sorriu, queria dizer o mesmo, queria dizer que o amava, mas sua voz não saia.

Num movimento rápido, ainda conectados, Harry a pegou no colo e caminhou em direção ao fundo da sala.

Gina sentiu a parede gelada as suas costas e gemeu. Harry fazia movimentos viris, o que fazia seu corpo subir e descer. Sentia que seu máximo estava próximo. Seu corpo vibrava, e tudo lhe fugia da mente. Seu corpo foi tomado por uma sensação de alivio e prazer completo. Foi algo muito forte, um dos orgasmos mais intensos que já tivera.

Harry ainda não havia chegado ao seu ápice, e Gina voltou a se movimentar para que se concretizasse. E logo Harry soltou um gemido abafado, com o rosto na curva do pescoço de Gina. Como ela, sentiu o efeito daquela fantasia lhe proporcionar um arrebatamento inexplicável. Respiravam pesadamente. Gina estava trêmula e cansada.

-Harry... –Falou com dificuldade. –Acho que nunca... Nunca tive uma surpresa... Tão boa quanto essa. –Falou com um sorriso nos lábios. Harry lhe deu um selinho carinhoso, e alisou seu rosto. –Eu te amo muito, Harry. Muito mesmo.

-Eu também, Gina. –Harry sentou-se na cadeira, com Gina em seu colo. –Por que você está tremendo?- Perguntou carinhoso a aninhando mais em seu peito.

-Não sei, acho que foi a intensidade. Toda essa adrenalina, o perigo, a falta de que eu estava de você... Nossa me fez ir ao céu e voltar.

-Entendo o que você quer dizer, foi algo muito intenso. Senti o mesmo.

Ficaram por um tempo em silêncio, recuperando as forças.

-Cansada? –Perguntou Harry.

-Um pouco.

-O que acha de esticar a noite?

-Você está muito animado hoje. –Riu. –Mas acho a ideia ótima.

Gina e Harry vestiram suas roupas e se arrumaram. Harry ficou com o visual mais despojado. Deixou a camisa com alguns botões abertos, guardou a gravata, e colocou o terno. Já Gina, ajeitou a maquiagem arrumou o cabelo com um feitiço simples e ficou linda do mesmo jeito quando chegara.

-Acho melhor você vestir o sobretudo. Não quero ninguém olhando para você na rua. –Falou Harry todo ciumento, ajudando Gina a vesti-lo.

-Eles que olhem, por que tocar, só você tem permissão!-Lhe deu um beijo nos lábios.

Harry deixou um recado pra Adrian, e logo saíram para as ruas de Londres.

A noite foi longa. Curtiram um dia muito especial para ambos. Dançaram, se deliciaram com alguns petiscos, bebidas. Tudo na base do amor, carinho, e claro na provocação. Pois, o desejo não fora completamente saciado.

Quando chegaram em casa, seus corpos entraram em sintonia mais uma vez, liberando todo desejo e amor. Tiveram uma noite muito prazerosa, e com novas experiências, que ficariam guardadas para todo o sempre.

***************************************

A primeira coisa que Rony fez quando começou a semana foi contratar uma elfa para que ajudasse Hermione e que lhe fizesse companhia. Mas para sua surpresa e de Hermione também, não foi preciso mover um só dedo.

Molly muito esperta e ágil, já estava com tudo em mente. Achara uma elfa que correspondia aos ideais de Hermione em relação ao F.A.L. E, e fez questão de presentear o casal pessoalmente.

-Mamãe, parece que você leu meus pensamentos! –Falou Rony quando Molly apareceu em sua casa com a notícia.

-Não foi nada meu filho! E outra, eu e sua mãe já combinamos, Hermione. Enquanto Rony estiver trabalhando, vamos revezar em alguns dias e vir lhe visitar.

-Molly, não precisa de todo esse trabalho! A Elfa já esta de bom tamanho. Aliás, estou doida para conhecê-la.

-Nada disso! Já está decidido e ponto final!- Falou autoritária, fazendo Hermione sorrir. – Tayla deve estar quase chegando. Molly acabara de falar, Rony e Hermione levaram um susto com uma pequena elfa doméstica aparatando no quarto.

Tayla era nova, tinha brincos nas enormes orelhas, com seus enormes olhos verdes, vestindo um vestido rosa claro.

-Olá Tayla! Meu nome é Hermione.

-Olá senhora! Tayla está aqui para servi-la. –Fez uma longa reverencia. Hermione olhava-a muito encantada, com os olhos brilhando.

-Rony, ela é uma graça! –Falou feliz, e Tayla lhe deu um dos melhores sorrisos.

Rony sorriu para Hermione, e ficou muito feliz por vê-la bem e alegre com a nova companhia. O casal agradeceu à Molly que logo se despediu e foi-se para a Toca. Rony também saiu em direção ao trabalho, deixando Hermione na companhia de Tayla.

A cada dia que passava Tayla e Hermione se tornavam cada vez mais amigas. Hermione adorava sua companhia e ela lhe ajudava muito. Fazia comidas deliciosas, e de acordo com sua dieta.

Para Tayla, Hermione e Rony eram seus melhores senhores, como ela mesmo dizia. Tratava Hermione com muito carinho e fazia de tudo para que ela ficasse bem.

Rony sempre passava em casa no horário do almoço, o que deixava Hermione muito feliz. Assim via-o mais vezes no dia.

Os dias se passaram e numa quinta-feira os móveis que Rony e Hermione encomendaram para a casa nova chegaram. Como Hermione estava de repouso absoluto, Rony foi recebê-los e deixá-los mais ou menos organizados. Porque pela mente de Rony, só Hermione poderia fazer tudo perfeito.

Na mesma quinta-feira, Harry, Gina e James estavam na sala, curtindo um filme infantil, com o filho que se divertia.

-Harry, eu estava pensando... –Falou vendo o filho dar altas gargalhadas com o filme.

-Pensando no que?

-Podíamos fazer uma surpresa para o Rony e para a Mione, o que você acha?

-Que tipo de surpresa? –Perguntou confuso.

-É o seguinte... –Gina começou a explicar tudo a Harry, que animou com a ideia.

-Eu acho que eles vão adorar!

-Eu tenho certeza! Vou mandar uma coruja para a mamãe e para Maree, para combinar tudo. –Gina se levantou dos almofadões que estavam no chão, muito animada e foi escrever duas cartas. Enquanto Harry se divertia com as bagunças do filho.

No dia seguinte, Gina marcou um encontro com sua mãe e Maree para organizar a surpresa. Todas estavam muito animadas com a ideia da ruiva. Aos poucos iam organizando tudo.

Na sexta-feira, Rony chegara mais cedo em casa.

-Olá Tayla! –Cumprimentou Rony, assim que entrou em casa.

-Boa noite senhor! Tayla fica muito alegre em vê-lo cedo em casa! –Fez uma reverência sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Tayla, não precisa de toda essa formalidade comigo! Somos amigos, certo? –Tayla sentiu os olhos marejarem e sorriu.

-Senhor é muito bom com Tayla! –Falou abraçando-o pelas pernas. Rony sorriu.

-Tayla merece! –Brincou ele, com a maneira de falar.

-Minha senhora o espera no quarto! Com muitas saudades! –Falou com um olhar apaixonado.

-Também estou com saudades dela. Vou vê-la.

Rony seguiu até o quarto, e encontrou Hermione ressonando tranquilamente. Suas mãos estavam sobre a barriga, bem maior agora. Rony chegou mais perto, deu um beijo em sua barriga e na testa da esposa. Hermione se remexeu, e abriu os olhos lentamente.

-Rony? –Falou com a voz baixa.

-Oi dorminhoca! –Falou sorridente. Ela sorriu.

-Você chegou cedo hoje.

-Hoje o dia estava mais leve, e Harry me deu uma mãozinha para que eu ficasse com você. Porque, não gostou?

-Claro que eu gostei seu bobo.

-Então me da um beijo que eu to morrendo de saudade!

-Mentiroso! –Brincou ela, e o beijou nos lábios com muita saudade.

-O... Que... Você... Acha de... Tomarmos... Um banho... De banheira... Juntinhos? – Perguntou entre intervalos de beijos. Hermione o olhou com um olhar pensativo, e logo soltou um largo sorriso.

-Acho ótima ideia! –A cada palavra dita, um beijo era dado. Não conseguiam ficar sem se beijarem, sem sentir o gosto do outro.

-Então eu vou lá encher a banheira.

-Não... Não Rony, fica aqui! –Falou com um beicinho.

-Mas Mione, como você quer que eu coloque a banheira para encher? –Falou rindo pela carência da esposa. Na verdade ele também estava muito, muito, mas muito carente. Mas pela situação de Hermione preferia ficar mais longe, para depois seu desejo não despertar, e ficar fora de si. Estava começando a achar que aquele banho não ia dar muito certo. Mas precisava sentir o calor do corpo de Hermione, precisava sentir sua pele, ao menos para matar a saudade.

-Esta bom, mas só mais um beijo!

Rony a beijou como se há anos não trocassem um único beijo. Como se aquele fosse o primeiro e último de todos. Separaram-se depois de longos minutos com os lábios vermelhos. Hermione estava tonta, respirando pesadamente. Rony tinha um ar de "UAU" no rosto.

-Agora... Eu... Eu vou lá... -Falou desnorteado e se encaminhou até o banheiro.

-Acalme-se Hermione, acalme-se. –Falou se abanando, quando Rony foi em direção ao banheiro.

Rony deixou a banheira enchendo e jogou alguns sais de relaxamento que Hermione adorava.

-Ronald Weasley! Controle-se... –Falava para si mesmo, com um sorriso nervoso. –Agora respire fundo, e volte lá como se nada tivesse acontecido! –Parou e relaxou. –Tarefa difícil essa. –Coçou a cabeça.

Rony tirou a roupa e vestiu um roupão. Quando chegou ao quarto, Hermione também vestia apenas um roupão.

-Vamos tomar um banho bem relaxante! –Pegou Hermione no colo e caminhou até o banheiro. Colocou-a sentada numa cadeira e lentamente tirou-lhe o roupão, passeando com as mãos sobre seus ombros. Ajudou-a se acomodar na banheira e logo, ele também entrou ficando com Hermione entre suas pernas.

-Está confortável? –Perguntou Rony.

-Estou. –Hermione recostou a cabeça em seu ombro de olhos fechados. O silêncio pairou. Rony massageava os ombros de Hermione com suas mãos grandes e fortes.

-Essa água esta uma maravilha! –Comentou a morena. Rony se contentou em apenas murmurar em concordância. Hermione levantou um pouco o corpo para que Rony pudesse massagear melhor. Ele sorriu.

-Está bom?

-Uma delícia!

Rony começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço de Hermione. Ela se arrepiou e soltou um suspiro profundo. Seu corpo começou a reagir. Acariciava as coxas grossas e torneadas de Rony, sentindo sua respiração mais forte bater em seu pescoço.

Agora as massagens não eram para relaxamento. Rony mudou totalmente o ritmo e suas mãos acariciavam o corpo da morena, de maneira provocante e sedutora. Seus beijos eram diversificados entre pescoço, orelha e ombros. Ela suspirava pesadamente. Sabia que aquilo não iria terminar bem.

Hermione sem poder se controlar mais, virou-se para Rony e atacou-lhe os lábios.

Beijavam-se com gana e desespero. As mãos de Rony subiam e desciam por toda a extensão das costas da morena. Ela postou cada uma das pernas de um lado, ficando praticamente no colo de Rony, fazendo um roçar das intimidades, o que os deixavam mais excitados.

Rony sentia seu corpo reagir de uma maneira, que era muito difícil controlar. Sua mente dizia que deveria parar que não podiam. Mas seu corpo fazia completamente o contrario. Suas mãos queriam explorar todo o corpo de Hermione, sentir sua pele colada ao seu corpo, sentir novamente aquela sensação de puro prazer de estarem juntos, e desfrutar de um momento de pura intimidade.

Os dois separaram-se muito ofegantes. Olhavam-se com mistos de sensações. Desejo, culpa, amor, arrependimento.

Rony estava vermelho de vergonha. Sentia que seu sexo, estava mais que excitado, e isso o deixou muito envergonhado, e sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

-Desculpa! –Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

-Não tem que pedir desculpa. –Retrucou a morena, e o silêncio prevaleceu.

-Eu te quero! –Falou Hermione de repente, numa necessidade de desabafar.

-Eu também! –Falou Rony respirando com pesar. –Mas não dá! –Falou triste.

-É. –Silêncio novamente.

-Não queria que você passasse por isso. Vamos ficar sem fazer amor por um tempão, daí você vai procurar outra pra saciar sua vontade, ai... –Hermione falava descontrolada, e lágrimas já desciam pelo seu rosto.

-Mione, para, para, para! –Falou a interrompendo, pegou em seu rosto e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos. –Eu sei que vai ser difícil, afinal nós não somos de ferro, não é mesmo? –Ela confirmou. –Mas isso não quer dizer que vou sair por ai, à procura de qualquer uma! Assim você me ofende. Você sabe que eu te amo! –Falou carinhoso.

-Desculpa, só estou nervosa. –Se abraçou a ele.

-Eu sei. Você está muito emotiva com tudo o que esta acontecendo.

-Eu só queria ficar com você!

-Vamos fazer um trato?

-Que trato?

-Bom... Enquanto não podermos ficar... Ficar juntos... –Ele começava a ficar vermelho de vergonha. –Bom... não vamos ficar... nos provocando..sabe.. –Falava todo enrolado nas próprias palavras, fazendo Hermione rir. –Porque ai já é maldade.

-Certo. Estou de acordo. Então por favor, troque de roupar no banheiro, porque te ver sair do banho, com os cabelos molhados e aquelas malditas gotinhas d'água descendo pelo seu corpo... Me mata! –Falou divertida. –Minha vontade é de secar uma por uma!

Rony engoliu seco. Cenas passaram em sua mente, e antes que Hermione pudesse sentir novamente sua excitação ele se levantou e enrolou uma toalha na cintura.

-Hora de a mamãe sair da banheira, já está tarde. –Falou despistando, pegou a toalha de Hermione e a ajudou a sair da banheira.

Hermione riu, percebendo o que estava acontecendo, mas não comentou nada pra não deixar Rony mais constrangido. Enrolou-se no roupão, vestiu sua roupa intima e sua camisola, e logo depois foi levada por Rony até a cama.

-Você não vai deitar? –Perguntou vendo-o ainda de toalha.

-Vou tomar uma ducha e já venho!

-Ok. –Hermione segurou-se para não rir e ficou vendo-o caminhar até banheiro. -É muito homem para uma mulher só! –Falou um pouco mais alto, fazendo Rony ouvir e rir consigo mesmo.

O sol se pôs, numa maravilhosa manhã de sábado.

Ouvia-se um barulho bem ao fundo, um toc-toc bem chato. Ele crescia gradualmente. Aquilo realmente era muito irritante! Quem estaria fazendo aquele barulho?

Rony abriu os olhos e suspirou contrariado. Olhou para a janela, e pela greta da persiana pode ver as patas de uma coruja.

-Quem será a esta hora da manhã? –Caminhou até a janela, e abriu-a. A coruja saiu rodopiando sobre sua cabeça descontrolada, como se reclamasse pela demora de recebê-la.

-Dá para ficar quieta? – Gritou nervoso.

-Rony? O que foi? –Perguntou Hermione acordando assustada.

-Desculpe Mione, não queria te acordar! –Falou enquanto ainda tentava pegar a carta presa a coruja. –Mas essa maldita coruja! ARREEEE! PEGUEI! –Gritou vitorioso. –Agora fique quieta ai!

-Rony, não fale assim! Ela pode se assustar!

-Ela é um perigo, isso sim!

Rony abriu a carta e começou a ler em voz alta:

_Rony,_

_Não se irrite por eu ter te acordado! _

_Preciso de você e Hermione aqui na Toca ao meio dia. Não faltem, é muito importante._

_Beijos, Gina._

_PS: Sei que Hermione não pode sair de casa, mas você com seus braços fortes pode fazer uma forcinha, não é mesmo?_

-Só podia ser aquela ruiva mesmo! –Riu acompanhado de Hermione.

-O que será de tão importante?

-Não sei, mas não gosto da ideia de você ter que sair de casa.

-Eu também não. Mas já que Gina diz que é importante, não vejo outra saída. E conhecendo como a conheço, se não formos é capaz de nos estuporar. –Riu.

Quando deram 11h15min no relógio, Rony e Hermione já estavam prontos e seguiram para a Toca.

***************************************************************

-Fred, Jorge, vão logo com isso! –Gritou Molly nervosa.

-Mamãe, relaxa!-Gritou Fred.

-Vocês, não mudam mesmo!Rápido todos, eles devem estar chegando! –Apressou Molly.

Logo, um carro preto se aproximava. Gina e Harry foram até ele, receber Rony e Hermione.

-Que bom que apareceram, achei que não viriam!- Falou Gina.

-Bom, esse foi o meu primeiro pensamento depois daquela coruja assassina. –Resmungou Rony.

-Rony deixa de frescura. Pegue Hermione e coloque-a nessa cadeira.

-Para que essa cadeira Gina? –Perguntou Hermione.

-Para você se locomover. Espere e verá.

Rony sentou Hermione na cadeira, e assim que ela se acomodou a cadeira se ergueu a alguns centímetros do chão.

-Onde você quiser ir, ela te leva. Basta você focar seu pensamento. –Informou Harry.

-Isso é muito bom! Pena que não pode ser usada no mundo trouxa. –Riu.

-Vem vamos andando. –Falou Gina.

Hermione focou seu pensamento em "em frente" e a cadeira a conduziu. Ela flutuava de maneira leve, e era bastante confortável.

-Nunca ouvi falar dessas cadeiras. –Falou Hermione.

-São usadas apenas no St. Mungos. E mesmo assim são raras. –Informou Gina.

-E como você conseguiu uma? –Perguntou Rony.

-Contatos irmãozinho.

Quando chegaram no jardim em frente a Toca, Rony e Hermione se assustaram. Várias pessoas aparataram ao mesmo tempo.

-Surpresa! –Gritaram todos.

Uma faixa de cor rosa claro surgiu no ar com os dizeres em lilás: BEM VINDO AO CHÁ DE ROSE!

Algumas estrelinhas saiam da faixa, e ficavam pairando sobre o ar.

Num canto tinha um mural cheio de frases, escritas pelos convidados, a mesa estava repleta de guloseimas, e a deliciosa comida de Molly. No meio uma cadeira de longo recosto, toda em dourado, fora posta. Uma caixa estava posta ao lado toda enfeitada, com bichinhos e um laço. Varias mesinhas foram postas distribuídas pelo jardim, tudo no tom rosa com lilás. Estava uma coisa muito meiga e delicada.

Havia muitas pessoas presentes, desde os Weasleys, até amigos e professores de Hogwarts, como: os casais Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom, Olímpia Maxime e Rúbeo Hagrid, Simas Finnigan, Angelina Johnson, Minerva McGonagall, Alícia Spinnet, Dino Thomas, entre outros.

Hermione não tinha o que falar, olhava tudo de boca aberta, hipnotizada, igualmente a Rony. Todos vieram abraçá-los.

-Vocês fizeram tudo isso? –Perguntou Rony abobado.

-Claro. Não podíamos deixar o nascimento de Rose passar a limpo. –Falou Harry.

-Vocês são demais. –Falou Rony dando um abraço no amigo.

-Eu não acredito no que vocês fizeram! –Falou Hermione chorando.

-Minha filha, não é para você chorar! –Falou Marre.

-Mas isso tudo é muito lindo!

-Você merece querida! –Falou Molly.

Hermione se acalmou, e foi curtir a surpresa com Rony. O lugar estava lindo, a comida deliciosa como sempre, e as pessoas muito agradáveis.

-Harry, venha aqui! –Gritou Gina. Ela cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Harry caminhou até Hermione, olhando-a com uma cara de que iria aprontar.

-O que foi, Harry? Porque você está com essa cara?

-Nada.

-O que você está aprontando?

-Nada.

-Harry, para de dizer só NADA! –Irritou-se.

Harry aproveitou que ela estava distraída, pegou-a no colo e colocou-a sentada na cadeira dourada.

De repente, várias mulheres juntaram-se à frente de Hermione, o que a assustou muito.

-Hey, o que vocês vão fazer? –Arregalou os olhos.

-Uma mudança básica, Mione! –Falou Melannie.

-Não, vocês não vão fazer isso! –Falou já prevendo.

-Vamos sim!-Falou Gina. –Vamos lá meninas!

Todas levantaram suas varinhas e a agitaram.

-Mulheres! Vai entender! –Falou Rony olhando pra cena. Harry o olhou com uma cara de deboche e acenou para os homens atrás de si. –Já! –Gritou ele.

-Nãooooooooo!!!! –Gritou Rony, já sufocado.

De repente apareceu uma Hermione completamente diferente. Seus cabelos estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas, o rosto todo pintado, dobraram sua blusa deixando seu barrigão à mostra, e cheia de desenhos. Hermione ria com as meninas de pura felicidade.

Já Rony não estava muito feliz. Os meninos judiaram dele. Vestiram-no como uma menininha de 2 anos. Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo bem alto, no que resultou em apenas um espetado no alto da cabeça. Pintaram seu rosto, que ficou todo borrado, já que homens não têm muita prática com maquiagem. Ele vestia uma saia curtinha, com uma blusa de alcinha.

-Rony, você está lindo! –Brincou Harry.

-Você me paga, Harry! –Falou mal humorado.

-Rony, é só uma brincadeira! –Falou Hermione adorando aquilo tudo.

-Mione, olha para mim! Estou ridículo nesses trajes. –Hermione riu.

-Não fica assim! –Deu um beijo em seus lábios. –Ok? –Deu outro beijo.

-Ok. –Se rendeu. –Mas só porque você está pedindo. –Sorriu.

Os dois ficaram ali namorando um pouquinho, enquanto a mulherada da festa ficava olhando para Rony, e comentando do seu corpo, o que não agradou muito a Hermione.

-Quer saber, acho melhor você trocar de roupa. Porque hoje em dia ninguém tem respeito com o que é de outras. –Falou nervosa. Rony não entendeu o que ela queria dizer. Olhou para trás, e viu uma fileira de mulher olhando para ele.

-Aaahhh, amor eu estou até gostando! –Debochou.

-Vai lá com essas assanhadas então!- Falou se roendo de ciúmes.

-A única assanhadinha que eu gosto... Está sentada na minha frente! –Falou sedutor. Hermione sorriu.

-Seu safado! Não adianta me comprar com esses elogios baratos, ouviu?

-E com beijos? –Rony a beijou com gana, mal dando tempo de Hermione responder.

-Rony, não me beija assim! –Falou toda molenga e com falta de ar.

-Não resisti.

Hermione o olhou nos olhos, e grudou os lábios novamente.

-Estou com tanta saudade... –Falou após o beijo.

-Eu também, você não sabe o quanto! –Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e sentou-se ao seu lado, encerrando o assunto, antes que seu corpo reagisse ao contraio de sua mente.

Logo chegou a hora de Hermione abrir os presentes. E antes que isso fosse feito, ela tinha que adivinhar o que era o que provocava risadas em todos.

A festa foi bastante animada. Hermione sentiu-se imensamente feliz, riu, chorou, curtiu toda a felicidade e carinho de todos os presentes para com sua família.

Rony adorou ver o sorriso estampado no rosto de Hermione. Há tempos não a via assim, tão feliz. Ali teve a certeza de que faria de tudo para que fosse sempre assim.

Os dias foram se passando e Hermione já estava com sete meses de gravidez. Como os sintomas tinham melhorado, arriscara dar alguns passos pela casa, após uma consulta com o doutor Aristides, mas nada de exagero.

Numa quinta-feira depois de dar uma volta pela casa, acompanhada de Rony, Hermione deitou-se na cama.

-Como se sente?

-Bem, mas essa barriga está pesando.

-Nossa pequena está cada vez maior!

- Ela, e eu também! –Os dois riram.

-A cada dia você fica mais linda!

-Oohhh... Sim, sim... Toda inchada, com a cara amassada e cabelo em pé!

Rony riu e abraçou-a forte.

-Tayla trouxe o jantar da minha senhora! –Falou entrando no quarto.

-Tayla, você não acha que a Mione é a grávida mais linda que existe? –Perguntou Rony.

-Com certeza, meu senhor! –Sorriu.

-Viu!

-Vocês dois, são dois bajuladores. –Os três riram.

A noite chegou e consequentemente a madrugada do sono. Para um dia que tinha sido normal, sem problema algum, não foi isso o que Hermione transpareceu no seu sono. Ela estava muito inquieta. Mexia-se muito. Parecia sonhar com algo que a estava incomodando. Rony, percebendo toda essa movimentação, despertou.

-Lumus! –Pronunciou assim que pegou sua varinha ao lado da cama.

Rony sobrepôs a luz em Hermione, viu-a de olhos fechados, segurava o ventre e choramingava baixinho. Rony não sabia se ela estava tendo um sonho ou se estava sentindo alguma dor, pois era isso o que ela transparecia.

-Mione, acorda... acorda... –Chamava ele.

Hermione abriu os olhos assustada, e contraiu o rosto em dor. Tudo tinha parecido um sonho, mas assim que abriu os olhos, viu o quanto era real aquela dor.

-Mione, pelo amor de Merlin, o que foi? –Perguntou afobado.

-Estou sentindo umas dores, Rony. Não sei o que é isso. –Falou assustada.

Rony desceu com a luz até a barriga de Hermione, e no lençol branco, viu o que menos queria no momento. Arregalou os olhos e olhou para Hermione.

-O que foi, Rony? – Perguntou assustada. Rony não falou nada, correu para o telefone e discou o número do Doutor Aristides.

Hermione sentia seu coração acelerado. Isso não podia estar acontecendo novamente. Pressentiu algo de ruim. Levou sua mão entre suas pernas, e viu-a com manchas de sangue. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, que logo desceram pelo seu rosto, num choro silencioso.

Rony vestiu uma calça rapidamente, e colou a blusa de qualquer jeito.

-Tayla! –Gritava ele a todos os pulmões.

-Senhor chamou Tayla! –Falou assustada com os gritos.

-Tayla, vou levar Hermione ao hospital, dê um jeito de avisar ao Harry para mim. Ele sabe onde é.

-Sim meu senhor Rony! –Tayla já tinha lágrimas nos seus imensos olhos verdes.

Rony já avisara o doutor, que por sorte estava fazendo plantão. Pegou Hermione no colo e desceu pelo o elevador até o carro.

*******************************************

-Senhor Harry Potter! Senhor, acorda, senhor! Tayla precisa dar um recado dos seus senhores! –Tayla estava em frente à porta do quarto dos Potters e batia com insistência.

Gina levantou-se cambaleando e abriu a porta.

-Tayla, o que você faz aqui? –Perguntou esfregando os olhos. Harry veio logo atrás.

-Minha senhora foi para o hospital! Ela não está nada bem! –Falava a elfa chorando.

-O que? –Perguntou assustada. Gina sentiu-se fraca, suas pernas bambearam. Harry a amparou e carregou-a até a cama.

-Gina, o que foi? O quer você tem? –Perguntou preocupado.

-Não é nada, Harry. Foi só o susto, nada mais.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho sim, daqui a pouco passa.

-Eu vou até o hospital. Tayla, você pode fazer companhia para Gina?

-Claro senhor, Tayla fica aqui, com senhora Potter.

-Eu quero ir com você, Harry! –Choramingou.

-Você vai ficar aqui e ponto final, Gina! Não esta se sentindo bem. –Falou firme do banheiro onde trocava de roupa. –Eu mando notícias. Eu te amo. –Beijou-a na testa e aparatou.

**************************************

Quando Harry chegou ao hospital, viu a cena de Rony sentado com o rosto entre as mãos, novamente.

-Rony? –Chamou baixo.

-Harry, acho que dessa vez é pior! Eu sinto isso! –Falava desesperado, mas não chorava.

-Calma, vamos esperar o médico, para ver o que ele vai dizer.

Os dois sentaram-se e esperaram minutos e minutos. Rony já estava impaciente, aquela demora era uma tortura. Harry o olhava apreensível. Estava muito preocupado com Hermione, mas com Gina também. O súbito mal estar o deixou em alerta.

Doutor Aristides apareceu nos corredores com uma feição seria e com uma ruga de preocupação.

-E então Doutor? Como elas estão? Porque de novo esse sangramento? –Disparou o ruivo assim que o viu.

-As notícias não são muito boas. –Falou ele indicando para que se sentassem.

-O que aconteceu?

-Devido à pré-eclampsia, Hermione teve uma complicação grave, e isso gerou o deslocamento precoce da placenta.

-Mas o que é isso? –Perguntou Rony.

- Placenta é o órgão pelo qual acontecem as trocas fisiológicas entre a mãe e o feto. Através dela o feto se alimenta, respira e excreta produtos do seu organismo. Por tanto o seu deslocamento precoce é muito grave. Pois, ela se deslocando, o oxigênio, vitaminas e todo o resto, não chegam até o bebê.

-Então minha filha corre sérios riscos!

-Por isso, a partir de hoje, Hermione vai ficar internada. A placenta dela não deslocou totalmente, apenas uma parte. Precisamos adiar seu parto o máximo que pudermos, para que o bebê tenha maior desenvolvimento. Ela ainda esta com sete meses de gravidez, é muito cedo para o nascimento. Mas assim que não der para segurar mais, se a placenta deslocar mais e se os sintomas persistirem vamos ter que induzir o parto e fazer uma cesárea. Porque se esperarmos muito, as consequências serão mais graves.

-O senhor quer dizer que a vida de Hermione e da minha filha, estão em jogo? –Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Aristides engoliu seco. Aquelas palavras partiam-lhe o coração em ser pronunciadas, mas a verdade era necessária.

-Infelizmente sim, Rony.

Rony recostou-se no sofá, jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou profundamente.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo! –Falou baixinho.

Doutor Aristides se levantou, deu alguns sinais para Harry, informando que estaria em sua sala, e se foi, para que Rony refletisse.

O silêncio se fez presente, cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Me explica Harry, por quê? –Quebrou o silêncio ainda olhando para o nada.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. A única coisa que podia fazer pelo amigo era lhe dar um abraço, demonstrando que ele estaria ali, o apoiando em tudo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**O NASCIMENTO**_

A notícia de que Hermione teria que ficar internada, até o final da gravidez, se espalhou para ambos os lados da família. Maree na mesma hora que soube através Rony correu até o hospital com o marido. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando a viu naquele estado.

-Mamãe, não chora! –Falava Hermione numa tentativa de segurar o próprio choro.

-Minha filha! – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar. Paull ao lado da esposa olhava a cena, com uma dor no peito, mas a esperança ainda muito presente.

Os Weasleys ficaram chocados com tudo aquilo. Molly e Arthur visitaram Hermione lhe dando todo o apoio possível.

Rony juntamente com Tayla foram passar uns tempos na Toca.

_Essa casa sem Hermione não tinha mais sentido em nada_. –Pensava Rony.

Ele andava triste para todos os lados. Antes do trabalho passava no hospital para dar um beijo em Hermione. E assim que saia do Ministério ia direto para o hospital. Ficava lá até Hermione dormir, para só assim voltar para a Toca. Por ele dormia no hospital junto a Hermione, mas o Doutor achara melhor não, mas alegou que ele poderia visitá-la na hora que quisesse.

Tayla estava igualmente triste. Ela ajudava nos afazeres na Toca, mas sempre era pega chorando pelos cantos. Apesar do curto tempo de convivência com Hermione, ela já sentia um carinho enorme para com ela.

-Foi a única senhora que me tratou com carinho - Dizia ela.

Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais derrotada. Depois de passar dias presa na cama, agora teria que ficar ali naquele quarto de hospital o resto da gravidez.

Vagava com o olhar pelo quarto solitário. Só viam-se aparelhos e mais aparelhos, um sofá ao canto, duas cadeiras e uma mesinha ao seu lado.

Suspirou profundamente, alisando sua barriga e mais uma vez naquele dia as lágrimas cederam. Sentia-se sem rumo, como se pouco a pouco sua vida lhe era tirada, e apenas duas pessoas lhe dava força para continuar firme: Rony e Rose, sua família.

-Como vai minha cunhada predileta? –Perguntou Gina entrando no quarto, tirando Hermione de seu devaneio.

-As outras vão ficar com ciúmes. –Brincou, enxugando as lágrimas rapidamente.

-Elas não precisam ficar sabendo! –Sorriu. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. –Como você está?

-Bem. –Falou tentando transmitir isso. Mas não conseguiu enganar Gina. –Rony como está? –Perguntou num sussurro de cabeça baixa.

-Bom... –Falou tentando enrolar. –Essa pergunta não precisa ser respondida, acho que você já sabe a resposta. –Observou-a atentamente. –Ele veio lhe ver, mas você ainda dormia. –Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça em confirmação, e o silêncio se fez.

Hermione sentia que não conseguiria controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. E foi assim que um choro sofrido se fez presente. Precisava chorar com alguém, precisava desabafar.

Gina a puxou para seus braços, e a abraçou com carinho, querendo reconfortar a amiga. Ela podia sentir todo o corpo de Hermione tremendo, escutava seus soluços profundos, e instantaneamente seu rosto já estava banhado pelas lágrimas.

-Hermione, por favor, não fique assim! –Falava com a voz embargada. –Isso vai acabar logo, você e Rony vão ter a filha de vocês nos braços. –Tentava sorrir. –Por favor, não desista! –Pedia como uma suplica.

Hermione apenas voltou a abraçá-la. Depois de um longo tempo, tornou a se deitar na cama. Vencida por forças ocultas adormeceu. Gina ficou a mirá-la, pensando o quanto era difícil ver sua amiga de infância, e seu irmão passarem por uma situação daquelas. Seu coração partiu de uma maneira como há muito tempo não acontecia. Desde aquela maldita guerra.

Levantou-se e seguiu até a porta, deu uma última olhada em Hermione e saiu. Recostou-se na porta e fechou os olhos. Eles ardiam pelas lágrimas que tentava segurar, o que era inútil. Sentia sua cabeça latejar, e seu corpo pedir por uma cama.

-A senhora está bem? –Perguntou uma enfermeira.

-Sim, sim. Estou bem. Será que você poderia dar uma olhada em Hermione? Ela estava um pouco agitada hoje.

-Claro, senhora. Não se preocupe. –Falou sorrindo e entrou no quarto.

Gina resolveu ir pra casa, sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha, fazendo-a estremecer.

*******************************************

Rony a cada dia que passava estava mais impaciente, com essa situação.

Falava pouco, e ficava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Harry o observava de longe. Sempre atento aos seus passos.

-Rony! –Chamou-o.

-Sim. –Respondeu sem olhá-lo.

-Porque não vai ver Hermione? O dia hoje está leve, eu posso terminar isso aqui sozinho.

Rony ergueu os olhos e mirou-o. Está certo que gostaria de passar o maior tempo possível com Hermione, mas não deixaria Harry na mão em suas obrigações. Os dois formam uma equipe, e ele não iria falhar com suas responsabilidades. Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Harry o cortou.

-Não se preocupe comigo, Rony. Amanhã é sábado, você precisa descansar. –Falou ele, já imaginando seus pensamentos.

-Certo. -Falou querendo voar dali. –Nos vemos na Toca... Amanhã.

Harry confirmou. Rony caminhou até a porta e parou. Virou-se para Harry.

–Obrigada, Harry! –Agradeceu com um sorriso frouxo.

-Não a de que, Ronald! –Zombou. Rony riu e saiu.

*********************************

Rony caminhava pelos corredores do hospital. Chegou à porta do quarto de Hermione, e encontrou Gina de olhos fechados, respirando profundamente.

-Gina? –Chamou. Ela abriu os olhos.

-Oi, Rony. Vim ver Hermione, ela acabou adormecendo. –Falava ela engolindo as lágrimas e tentando sorrir. Rony a olhava atento.

-Você está bem?

-Sim estou!

Rony não acreditou muito. Mas deixou passar.

-Eu já vou indo. Nos vemos amanhã. –Deu um beijo no irmão e se foi.

Rony entrou no quarto e Hermione ainda dormia. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou a mirá-la. Acariciava-lhe o rosto, lábios e cabelos, com saudade. Hermione acabou despertando com as caricias e sorriu-lhe.

-Como você está? –Perguntou Rony.

-Na mesma. –Respondeu olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas. –Você parece esgotado! –Exclamou examinando-o com atenção.

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

-Vá pra casa, Rony. Descanse.

-Meu descanso é ficar aqui com você.

Hermione o olhou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Rony, por favor! –Exasperou-se. –Não quero ver você igual a um zumbi! Aposto que não come direito, não dorme direito. O seu dia é trabalho e hospital!

-Não importa.

-Importa! É claro que importa, Rony! –Lágrimas grossas desciam pelo seu rosto. Ela olhava para Rony esperando uma resposta, uma reação. Mas ele continuava de cabeça baixa. –Rony... –Falou bem baixo. –Olha pra mim.

Rony não queria que ela o visse chorando. Tinha que ser forte tinha que ampará-la quando precisasse. Não queria que se preocupasse com ele. O que importa agora é ela e Rose. Apenas as duas.

Ele subiu a mirada e Hermione pode ver seus olhos vermelhos pelo choro silencioso.

-Hermione, tudo o que eu quero é que vocês duas fiquem bem. E eu quero ficar do seu lado. Só isso.

-E nós precisamos ver você bem, Rony! Como acha que eu fico vendo você nesse estado, sabendo que é tudo por minha culpa?

-NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO! –Gritou nervoso, se levantando da cadeira. Respirou fundo e se acalmou. –Isso não é culpa sua.

Hermione o olhou com pesar.

–Hermione... -sua voz enrolava. Caminhou até ela e pegou seu rosto entre as mãos. –Eu te amo, te ver assim é um sofrimento pra mim.

-Se você me ama, vá pra casa agora e descanse.

-Não.

-Faça isso por mim. Eu te peço.

Rony se soltou dela e virou de costas.

-Se é o que você quer, eu faço. –Falou um pouco grosso, por achar que Hermione não o queria ali. Ela percebeu a mudança de sua voz, e tentou argumentar. Mas achou melhor deixar como estava, pois assim ele iria para casa.

-Te vejo, amanhã. - Falou com a mão na maçaneta, abriu a porta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Hermione deixou-se chorar. Seu corpo tremia, sua cabeça doía. Acabara de causar uma briga com a pessoa que mais ama nessa vida.

_Porque as coisas tinham que ser assim? _–Pensava ela_._

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, e assustou-se com o estado de Hermione, não é bom ela se abalar demais. Chamou o Doutor, que logo a medicou, para que pudesse relaxar e descansar.

******************************

Rony caminhava pelas ruas de Londres completamente sem rumo. Ainda eram 16h30min da tarde e não sabia para onde ir. Pensou em voltar ao trabalho, mas não estava com cabeça para isso. Precisava ficar sozinho, refletir. Resolveu então ir a Hogsmeade.

O primeiro estabelecimento que Rony pensou em entrar foi o Três Vassouras. Procurou uma mesa mais reservada, e viu uma ao canto. Caminhou até ela, e no meio parou para pedir uma dose dupla de Whisky de Fogo. Sentou-se a mesa e deu uma golada na bebida que desceu queimando-lhe a garganta, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar.

Sua mente fervilhava em pensamentos e parou em Hermione. Pensou no que ela dissera, e no seu modo de agir com ela. Nem se despedira direito, nem a olhara.

Rony bebeu o resto da bebida, e bateu o copo na mesa. Logo pediu outra dose.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos de modo frustrante, e lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

Só agora, conseguira atinar, que Hermione queria apenas vê-lo bem.

_Fui um burro, idiota, como sempre! Ela presa naquela maldita cama de hospital e você estragando tudo! Você definitivamente é um idiota Ronald Weasley. _–Pensava com raiva de si mesmo.

Bebeu a dose num gole só. A raiva de si mesmo só crescia. Precisava ver Hermione, precisava falar com ela. Pagou a conta rapidamente, e logo já estava andando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

A todo lado podia ver pessoas felizes, casais namorando e alunos de Hogwarts. Lembrou-se do seu tempo, da sua época, conturbada, mas feliz. Imaginara centenas de vezes, vindo a Hogsmeade com Hermione ao seu lado, como sua namorada. Seu arrependimento de ter escondido sua paixão por ela, por tanto tempo, era grande.

Olhava todas as lojas a sua volta. Todas com uma lembrança diferente. Mas uma lhe chamou atenção. Baby Magic, era o nome da loja.

_Nunca vi essa loja por aqui! _–Pensou.

A curiosidade falou alto, e Rony entrou.

Uma senhora muito bem arrumada e com um sorriso acolhedor veio até ele.

-Boa tarde! Posso lhe ajudar em algo? –Rony sorriu.

-Por acaso essa loja é nova?

-Sim, sim! Nós a abrimos há um mês.

_Um mês que não venho aqui! Puxa! _–Pensou.

Rony começou a explorar toda a loja. Ela possuía de tudo o que um bebê precisava.

Uma seção em parte, chamou-lhe a atenção. Um estande estava montada, com várias miniaturas de quartos de bebês.

-Essa é uma novidade exclusiva da nossa loja. –Pronunciou a senhora, que seguira os passos de Rony. –Fizemos os quartos dos bebês em miniaturas para que as pessoas possam ver os detalhes. E assim elas fazem a mudança que quiserem, podendo fazer o quarto de seus sonhos.

-E para montar?

-É simples! Basta um simples feitiço para que ele fique do tamanho real.

-UAU! –Falou maravilhado. –Isso é ótimo!

Rony caminhou e observou todos os modelos ao seu redor. Observava bem atento, e bem no fundinho encontrou um modelo que lhe chamou atenção.

-Vejo que gostou do nosso modelo exclusivo! Esse é único, e não tem como adicionar ou retirar peças.

Rony pegou e analisou-o na palma de sua mão. Era exatamente como ele e Hermione queriam o quarto de Rose. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, e pensou no desespero de Hermione em achar o quarto do jeitinho que queria. Agora, Rony tinha certeza que desse, ela ia amar.

-Vou levar esse! –Falou eufórico.

-Boa escolha meu rapaz!

Rony saiu da loja com um sorriso radiante. Falaria da surpresa a Hermione, mas não exatamente o que era. Resolveu deixar para ir vê-la no dia seguinte. Com certeza agora ela deveria estar o odiando por tratá-la mau. Amanhã seria outro dia, e bem melhor por sinal. Pensando nisso foi para a Toca.

No dia seguinte, Rony acordou cedo e foi direto a futura casa do casal. A excitação de ver o quarto da filha montando, e a preocupação de como pedir desculpas a Hermione, fervilhavam sua mente.

Chegando a casa, subiu direto em direção ao quarto da filha. Colocou a miniatura no chão, e com um feitiço, logo o quarto se materializou em sua frente. Seus olhos brilharam com o que viu. A satisfação era grande. Imaginou ele e Hermione ali, velando o sono da filha recém-nascida.

(N/A: Foto do quarto: ./_int/6_ , no lugar do cavalo, seria um unicórnio, com fadinhas sobrevoando ao redor, e que a noite elas brilhavam, parecendo com o luar da noite, no quarto.)

Rony despertou de seus pensamentos. Precisava ver Hermione. Deu uma última olhada no quarto e foi direto para o hospital.

Hermione acordara cedo, na esperança de ver Rony ali, esperando que ela acordasse. Mas isso, não aconteceu.

_Será que ele vai vir? _–Pensava ela.

Logo seu desejo foi atendido. Seu coração parou, quando viu a porta ser aberta por um ruivo alto.

Rony fechou a porta atrás de si, e virou-se para Hermione. Ele tentava falar, mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta. Podia sentir seu rosto esquentando tamanha era a vergonha for ter feito tudo aquilo.

-Hum... Er...

-Rony...

-Não Hermione! Deixa-me falar primeiro. Por favor! –Falou o último bem baixo. Hermione se calou e esperou que ele falasse. –Olha, eu sei que eu fui um estúpido, idiota, e tudo o mais que você quiser me chamar! Eu não devia ter te tratado daquela maneira, devia ter entendido o seu lado. Ainda mais no seu estado. Você não sabe o quanto eu estou me odiando por isso. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais eu sentia raiva de mim mesmo.

Hermione prestava muita atenção ao que Rony dizia, e as lágrimas já se formavam.

–Mas eu só queria que você entendesse. Quero ficar do seu lado. Quando precisar fechar a janela, quero estar aqui pra fazer isso por você. Quando você precisar de mais um coberto, quero te cobrir e te desejar boa noite. Quero ficar ao seu lado, até você pegar no sono, e assim poder ver você, pelo menos uma vez ao dia, sem se preocupar com nada, e dormir tranquilamente. Quero estar aqui, quando a nossa filha nascer,e poder colocá-la em seus braços. Se eu não posso ter você todos os dias ao meu lado, na nossa casa, quero te ver, nem que seja através de um vidro, e saber que tudo esta bem. Por favor, Mione, me perdoa!

No final de seus dizeres, Rony a olhou com esperanças. Viu seu rosto banhado em lágrimas. Caminhou até ela, levando suas mãos ao seu rosto secando suas lágrimas. Hermione sorriu.

-Não tem o que te perdoar, Rony. Eu só quero que você fique bem, por isso te pedi aquilo. Mas agora eu sei o quanto burra eu fui e...

-Por favor, esquece isso! Não quero que se aborreça mais. O importante é que eu estou aqui, com vocês. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. –Rony lhe sorriu de maneira confiante. Selou os lábios com os da morena, e se beijaram de maneira singela.

-Tive medo de você não voltar. –Se abraçou a ele com força.

-Nunca que vou te deixar. Por mais que eu seja um idiota. –Riu.

-Se você não fosse um idiota, não seria o homem por quem me apaixonei!

-Vou levar isso como um elogio! –Brincou.

-Com certeza!- Riu.

Os dois ficaram entre chamegos e conversas, até que Rony pronunciou sobre a surpresa.

-Tenho uma surpresa para você!

-Surpresa? O que? –Perguntou curiosa.

-Você só vai ver, quando chegar à nossa casa!

-Ahh não, Rony! Isso é judiação!

-É surpresa Mione, não posso contar! –Riu por sua curiosidade. –Garanto que você vai adorar!

-Seu chato! –Riu.

Rony passou o sábado inteiro ao lado de Hermione. Receberam algumas visitas, que levavam flores e presentes, e faziam com que a tristeza se amenizasse no ambiente.

Os dias foram se passando. Hermione apresentara alguns sintomas constantes, o que preocupava o Doutor Aristides. Era uma espera longa e frustrante. Aristides estava fazendo de tudo para dar estabilidade para mãe e filha. Tudo tinha que ser feito no tempo certo, e mesmo assim o risco de consequências graves era grande.

Gina estava muito preocupada, com a situação de Hermione. Podia sentir o peso do que Hermione estava passando, em si mesma.

Harry andara a observando atentamente nos últimos dias. Percebia que ela estava diferente, e isto o preocupava. Até que certa hipótese veio-lhe a cabeça.

Enquanto a família Potter, estava toda reunida na sala vendo TV, com James já dormindo no colo da mãe, Harry observava Gina, que parecia perdia em seus pensamentos.

-Gina? –Chamou, mas não obteve resposta. –Gina? Gina? –Chamou pela terceira vez, pegando em seu braço.

-Hã?

-Você está bem?

-Sim Harry, porque não estaria?

-Não sei, você que tem que me dizer. O que esta acontecendo?

-Não esta acontecendo nada, Harry! –Falou se levantando com o filho no colo, subindo as escadas para levá-lo para o quarto.

Na verdade Gina sabia que estava diferente. Algo dentro dela fazia com que se sentisse mal. Fora os mal-estares repentinos, isso estava a incomodando. Mas o que dizer ao Harry? Ela não sabia.

Ela retornou a sala, e encontrou-o sentando no mesmo lugar a sua espera.

-Gina...

-Harry, eu não sei o que esta acontecendo. Sei que estou diferente. – Cortou-o antes que ele falasse algo. Harry abraçou a esposa, puxando-a para que se aconchegasse em seu peito.

-Não passou pela sua cabeça, que você pode estar grávida? –Gina olhou-o nos olhos, e processou a informação.

-Grávida?

-É...

-Acho que não, Harry.

-Mas pode ser.

-É eu sei... Pode ser que sim. Vou amanhã ao St. Mungus, fazer um exame. Pelo menos assim vou descobrir o que eu tenho.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

-Não precisa não amor.

Gina se abraçou a Harry, e ponderou sua possibilidade. A ideia de ter mais um filho era ótima, mas ela sentia que não era agora. Mas só o exame poderia lhe dar certeza. Essa ideia, a fez pensar em Hermione, e a tristeza bateu em seu coração.

A cada dia que passava a situação de Hermione não melhorava. Ela sentia-se cada vez mais deprimida quanto a isso. Esperava que com o tempo a situação fosse controlada, mas não era isso o que estava acontecendo. Não por falta de competência dos médicos, isso claro que não. Mas sim pelo destino, acaso da vida.

Rony sentia suas forças diminuírem, e a esperança acabando pouco a pouco. No trabalho, sempre era observado por Harry, perdido em seus pensamentos, durante vários minutos. Rony tentava ao máximo se concentrar, mas com toda essa situação era difícil.

Os Weasleys estavam muito apreensivos. Viam Rony chegar tarde, todos os dias, na Toca, depois de visitar Hermione. Presenciavam seu silêncio, seu sofrimento reprimido, com vontade de fazer algo, mas o que? Nesse momento nada podia ser feito por eles, nada.

Harry e Gina estavam sempre de olho em Rony, além de fazer visitas frequentes a Hermione. Gina deixara para ir ao St. Mungus numa outra oportunidade alegara estar melhor a Harry, mas ele não ficou muito feliz com isso, e insistia com a ruiva, de que ela precisava ir.

Junho chegou de maneira arrebatadora.

Hermione estava a três dias de completar oito meses de gravidez, e sua situação se agravara. A espera não era mais bem vinda, e o momento tão esperado, chegara. Agora tudo estava nas mãos do destino.

Rony andava lentamente pelas ruas de Londres, absorto em seus pensamentos. Queria sentir a brisa fresca bater em seu rosto, sentir seu coração leve por um minuto e pensar que tudo daria certo. Caminhava em direção ao hospital, mas antes compraria umas flores para Hermione, e assim poder vê-la sorrir, nem que seja durante alguns segundos.

De repente, Rony, sentiu algo se movimentar em seu bolso da calça. Pegou o pequeno aparelho de celular nas mãos e olhou. Qual seria o botão, verde ou vermelho? Aquilo sempre o confundia. Optou pelo verde e levou o aparelho ao ouvido. Numa breve conversa, ele desligou. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e suas mãos suarem. Logo já discava um número.

-Harry? –Falou assim que atenderam. –É hoje, avisa a todos.

Nesses breves dizeres, Rony guardou o celular, e correu o mais rápido que pode para o Hospital, esquecendo-se das flores.

*********************************************

Gina andava de um lado para o outro, no corredor do St. Mungus, a espera de sua consulta.

-Olá, Gina! –Cumprimentou uma senhora que aparentava uns quarenta anos de idade, cabelos cacheados e negros, com um sorriso acolhedor nos lábios.

-Adela, que bom ver você! –As duas se abraçaram. Adela era curandeira há bastante tempo, cuidara de Gina durante toda sua gravidez, e provavelmente cuidara dos próximos.

-Vamos entre, entre! –Depois de uma conversa breve, sobre casos sem muita importância, enfim chegaram ao motivo da consulta.

-Adela, estou com alguns sintomas estranhos. –Começou Gina. –Sintomas... Parecidos com os de gravidez.

-Mas se for, isso é ótimo! Sei que quer ter mais filhos!

-Esse é o problema, Adela. Eu quero, mas acho que não estou grávida. Eu não sinto que esteja. Você me entende?

Adela parou e analisou bem suas palavras.

-Bem, vamos fazer o exame, se não for gravidez, vamos descobrir o que é, não se preocupe. –Sorriu-lhe.

***********************************

Hermione estava acordada. Esperava ansiosa a visita de Rony. O entra e sai repentino de enfermeiras a fez ficar apreensiva. Olhando para a porta viu um senhor de jaleco branco entrar no quarto.

-Doutor, o que esta acontecendo?

-Hermione... - hesitou em continuar. –Não podemos esperar mais... O parto tem que ser feito hoje mesmo.

Hermione arregalou seus olhos castanhos, olhando profundamente para o doutor. Sua voz se perdera. Sua filha estaria em seus braços daqui alguns minutos, era inevitável sentir emoção e ao mesmo tempo, medo.

-Mas Rose vai nascer muito prematura, Doutor.

-Hermione, quero que esteja ciente de sua situação. Durante todo esse tempo aqui no hospital, fizemos com que os sintomas diminuíssem, e assim deixar com que o bebê se desenvolvesse mais dentro do seu útero. Retardamos o parto o máximo possível, e agora não se pode esperar mais. Seus sintomas persistem de tal maneira que os remédios não fazem mais efeito sobre seu organismo.

Hermione escutava calada, e segurando suas lágrimas ao máximo. Tinha que ser forte.

-Eu só quero ter minha filha comigo, Doutor. Só isso. Eu confio no senhor, sei que fez o possível. Foi assim comigo e cominha mãe, e deu tudo certo, tomara que o mesmo se repita.

-Tomara Deus que sim.

-Doutor? –Chamou Hermione, quando ele abria a porta. -Rony...

-Ele já foi avisado, não se preocupe. Está a caminho. –Sorriu-lhe e saiu pela porta.

A emoção misturada com angustia e medo se apoderaram de Hermione. Tudo passava por sua cabeça. Ela podia jurar que se morresse agora, seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Amara e fora amada. E desse amor gerou um fruto, que iria desfrutar de todo o mundo, que ela um dia ajudara a resgatar a paz. Alisou a barriga, com um sorriso nos lábios. Enfim chegara a hora.

Um barulho a assustou, a porta foi aberta bruscamente por Rony. Ele a olhou com seus lindos olhos azuis arregalados, e os lábios formando um pequeno sorriso. Fechou a porta atrás de si, e correu até Hermione. Ela por sua vez, puxou-o pelo rosto beijando-lhe nos lábios.

-Não sei definir o que estou sentindo, Rony. Estou muito feliz, por poder pegar nossa filha, por ver seu rosto, mas... Estou com medo. - Eles grudaram suas testa sentindo a respiração um do outro bem perto. Rony alisava suas bochechas de maneira carinhosa, lhe confortando.

-Vai dar tudo certo Mione, vai dar! –Afirmou com convicção. Rony afastou os rostos, e olhou-a nos olhos. –Eu te amo. –Hermione sorriu, fechou os olhos e não abriu mais.

Rony não soube dizer o que aconteceu depois. Viu Hermione fechar os olhos, e logo o sorriso sumindo de seus lábios. Seu corpo começou a se mover sem controle em seus braços, e assim deito-a na cama. Viu então, Hermione se debater na cama, sem controle. Eram tão fortes seus movimentos que a cama se remexia juntamente com Hermione. Ele tentava de todas as maneiras controlá-la, mas era impossível. Então Rony gritou, gritou a plenos pulmões:

-PELO AMOR DE DEUS! ALGUÉM ME AJUDA... SOCORRROOOOOOOO... – Rony gritava o mais alto possível, sua voz saiu rouca. Um grito sofrido implorando por ajuda.

A porta foi aberta com força. Doutor Aristides, entrara no quarto com algumas enfermeiras ao seu alcance.

Três delas tentava segurar Hermione, e faziam o procedimento para que ela não se machucasse. Doutor Aristides aplicava o medicamento, e fazia um exame básico.

Rony era empurrado por outra enfermeira, que tentava de todas as maneiras o botar pra fora do quarto.

-O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO COM HERMIONE?-Perguntava ele aos gritos, e um caminho de lágrimas formado em seu rosto.

-Por favor, senhor, espere lá fora. –Pedia a enfermeira calmamente. Mas Rony nem lhe dava ouvidos, os empurrões da enfermeira nem fazia efeito, sobre aquele ruivo alto e forte.

-Rony, por favor, espera lá fora. Já irei falar com você! –Falou Aristides em resposta.

Rony vencido foi-se porta a fora. Logo, sentiu alguém tocar-lhe o ombro.

-Rony, que gritaria foi essa? –Perguntou Harry, com os pais de Rony e Hermione atrás de si, que escutaram tudo e viram a correria para o quarto de Hermione.

Rony virou-se e olhou para todos. Caminhou até o sofá mais próximo e se jogou. Respirando profundamente.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Não sei... –Falava com a voz abafada por suas mãos que tampavam-lhe o rosto.

-Calma, Rony. –Harry lhe dava palmadinhas nas costas.

A porta foi aberta novamente. Doutro Aristides saiu. Rony levantou de supetão e foi até o doutor.

-Doutor o que aconteceu? O que foi aquilo no quarto?

-Hermione teve uma convulsão. –Informou ele.

-O meu Deus! –Exclamou Maree chorosa.

-Já controlamos seu ataque, agora ela esta recobrando a consciência. Quero ser francos com vocês. Tanto dentro do útero, quanto na hora do parto Rose corre perigo. Hermione também não esta fora desse quadro. O parto será feito nesse instante, não podemos mais esperar.

-Ela vai nascer tão antes da hora! –Exclamou Molly.

-Infelizmente, Rose vai nascer prematura. Tudo o que esta ao nosso alcance esta sendo feito. Isso tudo que estou dizendo não é pessimismo, apenas quero que estejam preparados pra tudo.

Maree e Paull se adiantaram para mais perto de Aristides. Maree pegou sua mão e falou numa voz embargada:

-Eu confio em você Aristides, sempre confiei. Cuide de nossa filha e de nossa neta. - Aristides deu um sorriso torto. Apertou a mão do casal e sumiu pelo corredor.

Molly e Maree se abraçaram aos maridos, chorosas, enquanto Harry estava ao lado de Rony, olhando para onde o Doutor fora.

-Ronald Weasley? –Perguntou uma enfermeira.

-Eu.

-O senhor ira acompanhar o parto de sua esposa?

-S... Sim,sim.

-Então venha comigo. –Pediu com um sorriso simpático e acolhedor.

-Rony... - Harry começara a falar, mas não sabia bem o que dizer. As palavras simplesmente se perderam. Harry abraçou-o, como único gesto de apoio no momento. E ele tinha certeza que Rony entenderia.

Rony abraçou os pais, e logo depois os pais de Hermione. Sorriu-lhes fraco e caminhou atrás da enfermeira.

-RONY! ESPERA!

Rony virou, e viu Gina correndo ao seu alcance com seus cabelos flamejantes voando pelo ar.

Rony parou, e Gina voou para seus braços quase o derrubando.

-Não queria que você fosse sem lhe dar um abraço. –Chorava fraquinho. Separou-se dele e olhou-o. –Não esquece de que todos nós amamos você e Hermione.

-Não vou esquecer. –Rony beijou-lhe a testa, e caminhou atrás da enfermeira.

Gina ficou parada no mesmo lugar, olhando o corpanzil de Rony se afastar lentamente e sentiu braços que tanto conhecia lhe abraçar.

-Estou com medo, Harry. –Falou assim que se virou para ele.

-Eu também, Gina. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer, temos que esperar.

-Eu sei... Mas eu sinto Harry, sinto uma coisa ruim. –Harry a olhou, e não soube o que dizer. Abraçou-a confortando em seus braços. –Eu fui ao St. Mungus...

-Hoje?

Gina confirmou.

-E então, você está grávida?

-Eu...

A cada passo, seu corpo pesava. Sua cabeça rodava em torno daquele corredor deserto, todo em branco. Sua garganta secara, suas mãos suavam pelo nervosismo, emoção... Ele não sabia mais o motivo.

Enfim iria ver sua filha. Existe emoção maior? Existe presente maior que esse no mundo? Para outras pessoas, poderia ser que sim, mas para ele, Ronald Weasley, não.

Logo Rony, já se via dentro de uma salinha, onde a enfermeira lhe passou toda a veste para que pudesse entrar na sala do parto.

Depois de pronto, encaminhou-se para outra sala, e ai pode ver: Hermione, deitada, braços esticados, e um pano verde esticado sobre seu peito.

Viu varias pessoas vestidas de verde ao seu redor. Vários aparelhos, ferramentas para cirurgia, que o assustou um pouco.

Rony foi encaminhado para ao lado de Hermione, onde se sentou num banquinho.

Hermione tinha as pálpebras pesadas, efeito da convulsão e da medicação, que há deixou um pouco fora do eixo, mas acordada.

Rony postou uma das mãos sobre sua testa, acariciando de leve.

Hermione virou-se para ver o dono daquela mão, e soltou um pequeno sorriso.

-Rony... –Falou baixinho. Rony retribuiu o sorriso.

-Eu estou aqui com você!

-Hermione, vamos começar, ok? – Falou o Doutor Aristides olhando-a sobre o pano. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. – Tudo bem Rony?

-Sim... Sim... –Respondeu tenso.

O silêncio se fez durante alguns minutos, sendo substituído apenas pelo pipi do aparelho, e a voz do Doutor pedindo as ferramentas necessárias.

Rony estava num misto de emoções que ele não soube definir bem o que sentia. Seu coração batia forte, parecendo que iria pular para fora a qualquer momento.

De repente o pipi do aparelho se fez mais forte, a agitação se fez no momento. O bebê estava perdendo o pulso.

-Temos que ser rápidos! – Falou o Doutor Aristides tenso pela situação. –O pulso esta caindo.

Rony estava atordoado, não sabia para onde olhar. Sentia que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

-Temos um grande sangramento aqui! Rowan segure aqui, bem firme. –Falava Aristides com o outro médico. –Precisamos tirá-la agora.

Rony olhou para Hermione, e a viu virar o rosto, como se caísse no sono.

-Hermione, fica comigo! Fica comigo! –Falava Rony aos prantos.

-Doutor, Hermione perdeu a consciência. –Informou a enfermeira.

Alguns segundos depois da informação, um pequeno bebê era retirado de dentro de Hermione, sendo carregado rapidamente por outros médicos o examinarem.

-Ela esta perdendo muito sangue! –Falou Aristides. –Rony sua filha nasceu, estão cuidando dela agora.

-Mas... Mas... - Rony estava confuso, não sabia para onde olhava, para onde ia, ou o que dizia. Porque não escutava o choro de sua filha? Porque ela não chorava? Rony caminhou para onde sua filha era examinada. Os médicos agiam rapidamente. –Porque ela não chora? –Ninguém lhe respondeu. –POR QUE ELA NÃO CHORA, POR QUÊ? –Gritou desesperado, com sua voz sendo abafada pela mascara que usava.

Uma enfermeira foi até ele, o empurrando para fora da sala. Rony relutava.

-HERMIONE? PORQUE ELA NÃO ESTA ACORDADA? POR QUÊ? –Rony queria apenas uma resposta. Queria ter a certeza de que tudo iria dar certo com as duas mulheres que tanto amava.

-Por favor, senhor, agora precisa esperar lá fora. Estamos cuidando delas.

Rony sem mais forças para lutar, deixou-se ser levado para fora da sala. A porta se fechou, e ainda pelo vidro pode ver a movimentação dos médicos, até que a cortina baixou e seus olhos não pode ver mais nada.

Rony tirou toda aquela roupa verde com fúria. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e seus lábios tremendo de raiva e medo. Esperaria ali o tempo que fosse para receber notícias. Andava de um lado para o outro atordoado. Os minutos que se passaram foram torturantes. Rony não sabia definir o que era pior, a falta de notícias, ou a hora de recebê-las.

Quase uma hora se passou, e Doutor Aristides entrou na sala onde Rony esperava.

Tinha a feição seria, e o suor pelo seu rosto era visível.

Rony virou-se para o Doutor, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, esperando sua pronuncia. O Doutor o olhava com pesar. Não sabia por onde começar.

-Hermione esta bem... –Começou a falar. –Conseguimos controlar o sangramento. Agora estamos terminando de fechar a incisão. Foi levada para o quarto, agora vamos esperar que acorde.

Rony sentia as lágrimas descer-lhe pelo rosto, sem fazer questão de segura-las ou secá-las.

-E... Minha... minha filha? –Perguntou com dificuldade.

Aristides ponderou a resposta.

–Isso não pode ter acontecido! –Exclamou Rony já sabendo a resposta.

-Ela nasceu praticamente sem vida, Rony. Fizemos de tudo, mas ela não resistiu. Eu sinto muito.

Rony soltou um urro de dor. Suas pernas fraquejaram, jogando-o no chão. Seu choro era sofrido, agonizante. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Não podia!

-POR FAVOR, FALA QUE É MENTIRA! DIGA PRA MIM! –Gritava ele.

Doutor Aristides não soube o que dizer. Era duro vê-lo daquela maneira.

Rony se levantou de um salto, e saiu correndo pelo corredor, sem rumo.

-Rony, volta aqui! –Gritou Aristides. Mas Rony já estava longe.

-Eu não estou grávida, Harry. –Falou triste.

-Mas então o que você tem? –Perguntou preocupado.

-Adela me explicou tudo. Esses sintomas que eu ando tendo, realmente são de gravidez, mas uma gravidez que a minha mente projetou.

**Flash Back**

**Depois do exame feito, Gina esperava ansiosa pelo resultado.**

**-E então, Adela?**

**-Realmente Gina, você não está grávida. –Gina engoliu em seco e esperou.**

**-Mas então o que eu tenho?**

**-Depois do exame que fizemos, tenho apenas um palpite, mas antes me responda algumas perguntas. –Gina afirmou com a cabeça. –Alguma mulher próxima a você esta grávida?**

**-Sim, Hermione, minha amiga.**

**-E a gravidez dela é tranqüila?**

**-Infelizmente não. No momento ela se encontra internada, num hospital trouxa. Ela é trouxa. Há risco de morte materna quando fetal. –Informou. –Mas não entendo o que Hermione tem a ver com isso.**

**-Simplesmente tudo Gina. Você esta com o que chamamos de **_**Similia ad Corpus**_** (Semelhança por corpo), ou seja, seus sintomas são idênticos ao de uma mulher grávida, no caso sua amiga. É algo raro de acontecer.**

**-Mas o que é isso?**

**-Vou lhe explicar. Fisicamente você esta ótima. Sem nenhuma doença. Sua mente projetou uma gravidez que é falsa. Você deve ter ficado muito sentida, assustada com a situação de sua amiga, que seu cérebro a fez acreditar que estava grávida. Quero dizer, nem tanto, pelo fato de você não ter acreditado nessa possibilidade. Mas esses não são simples sintomas, Gina. Não quero assustá-la, mas isso geralmente não é um bom sinal. É como se fosse um mau agouro.**

**-Quer dizer que algo de ruim vai acontecer com Hermione? –Perguntou assustada.**

**-Não sei te dizer o que vai acontecer. Pode não ser nada, ou pode ser algo de ruim.**

**-Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar.**

**-Só lhe dou um conselho. Seja o que for, de apoio as pessoas que precisam. **

**Gina refletiu com os dizeres de Adela e sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha. Algo de ruim estava para acontecer, Gina podia sentir isso. **

**-Vou lhe passar um poção, que vai ajudar a projetar sua real situação, ou seja, sem gravidez, sem sintomas.**

**Gina apenas concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Sua mente estava longe. Aquela revelação a deixara muito preocupada, mais do que já estava.**

**Fim do Flash Back.**

-Desculpe se te decepcionei, Harry. –Falou Gina depois de contar tudo.

-Gina, que besteira. Não precisa pedir desculpas. –Harry a abraçou, ficando em silêncio.

De repente, a imagem de Rony, passando por eles, correndo como um foguete assustou a todos os presentes.

-RONY! RONY! –Gritava Harry, sem obter respostas.

Rony corria, corria o mais rápido que podia. Os gritos, chamando por seu nome eram deixados para trás. Queria ficar sozinho, queria refletir. Queria tirar aquela dor de seu peito.

-Mas o que aconteceu? Eu vou atrás dele! –Falou Harry muito preocupado.

-Não Harry, deixa que eu vou!

Harry olhou-a analisando sua proposta e confirmou.

–Fique aqui para qualquer notícia. Eu trago Rony de volta. –Gina lhe deu um selinho nos lábios, e saiu correndo por onde Rony passara.

Harry ficou atordoado, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Não queria pensar em nada de acalmar os dois casais presentes na sala de espera, mas estava sendo muito difícil.

Harry pode ver Doutor Aristides caminhando até eles, adiantou-se na frente e perguntou:

-Doutor, o que aconteceu?

-O que aconteceu com minha filha, Aristides? –Perguntou Maree aos prantos.

Aristides respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Hermione está bem. Teve um sangramento, mas nós o controlamos, e já foi levada para o quarto. Vamos esperar que ela acorde.

-E o bebê? Esta bem? –Perguntou Arthur.

-Infelizmente o bebê não resistiu. –As duas mulheres soltaram gritinhos de susto e caíram no choro. –Ela nasceu praticamente sem vida, fizemos o possível, mas não deu resultado. Ela faleceu.

Harry ficou olhando para o doutor sem saber o que dizer.

-Eu vou dar uma olhada em Hermione. –Falou Aristides querendo deixar a família a sós. Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

A notícia fora um baque para Harry. Sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto e a enxugou depressa. Ele não sabia o que pensar o que fazer... Então a imagem de Rony correndo veio a sua mente. Pensou no quanto ele estaria sofrendo agora, no quão triste teria sido receber aquela notícia. E ele nada poderia fazer para ajudá-lo.

Hermione deitada naquela cama, sem saber de nada. Quando acordar, perguntar sobre sua filha e não poder vê-la abrir os olhos e mexer as mãozinhas, não poder sentir o calor do corpo da filha junto ao seu.

Pensar naquilo tudo fez Harry sentir uma tristeza imensa dentro do peito, como há tempos não sentia. Olhou para os dois casais ao lado, e nenhuma palavra de conforto veio à mente. Mas numa hora dessas o que falar, o que fazer? Harry não sabia.

Harry se levantou, destinado a procurar o Doutor.,Logo o achou na porta do quarto de Hermione.

-Doutor, será que eu poderia ver Hermione?

-Sim, mas, por favor, seja breve. –Harry acenou com a cabeça e entrou no quarto.

O ambiente estaca completamente silencioso, e apenas uma luz fraca iluminava o local.

Harry caminhou lentamente até o leito de Hermione, com seus passos ecoando no silêncio. Chegou perto e olhou-a. Viu seu peito descendo e subindo numa respiração ritmada. Parecia dormir tranquilamente. Harry pegou uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra acariciava seus cabelos.

-Não queria que você passasse por isso. –Falou de repente. –Só quero que saiba que estarei aqui, para o que precisar. –Harry parou por um momento, e logo depois lhe beijou a testa, e se retirou do quarto.

*******************************************************

Gina não conseguia ver rastros de Rony, em lugar algum.

-Com certeza ele deve ter saído do hospital. –Falou consigo mesma. –Espera, espera! –Gritou para o operador do elevador.

Gina entrou no elevador arfando. Quando chegou ao térreo, saiu em disparada as ruas de Londres. Logo a frente ela pode ver o corpo de Rony virar uma rua escura.

-RONY! ESPERA! –Mas seu grito foi inútil.

Continuou a correr. Gina já podia sentir o ar faltando. Olhou para os lados, havia apenas ela e Rony. Resolveu pegar a varinha e gritou:

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – E com um baque surdo, Rony caiu no chão.

Gina foi até ele e olhou-o. Seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas e os olhos muito vermelhos.

-Você não me deu outra escolha, Rony. –Falou lentamente. –Vou desfazer o feitiço, mas se você sair correndo novamente, vou ter que te estuporar e levá-lo pra Toca.

Assim que Gina desfez o feitiço, Rony se levantou rapidamente e gritou a plenos pulmões:

-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FAZER ISSO, HEIN GAROTA? VOCÊ ESTA LOUCA? –Rony tentava descontar sua raiva, sua tristeza, em alguém que não tinha nada a ver. Alias ninguém tinha culpa por aquilo ter acontecido. Mas ele precisava extravasar, liberar toda aquela fúria em seu peito, e estava fazendo aquilo com a pessoa errada.

-Rony... -Falou Gina chorando baixinho.

Rony parou arfando. Olhou hipnotizado para a irmã. Logo a fúria em seu rosto, foi substituída por lágrimas e tristeza evidente. Rony jogou-se no chão, sentando na beirada do passeio, com as mãos tampando-lhe o rosto.

-Ela se foi Gina... Se foi...

Gina tinha o coração apertado. Sentou-se ao lado do irmão e alisou seus cabelos.

-Quem... Quem se foi, Rony? –Perguntou com um nó na garganta. Rony a olhou.

-Rose, Gina. E eu... Eu nem pude tocá-la... Nem pude... Pega-la nos braços. –Gina soluçou com a revelação do irmão, e o abraçou, escutando seu choro como desabafo.

Ficaram assim durante minutos, até que Rony se acalmou um pouco.

-Porque isso tinha que acontecer Gina, por quê? –Perguntou saindo dos braços da irmã e olhando para o nada.

-Eu... eu não sei. –Gina não sabia o que dizer.

-Como eu vou contar para Hermione? Como vou dizer isso ela? Como? –Perguntou exasperado. –Eu não vou conseguir, não vou!

-Hey, Rony... Olha pra mim!

Rony a olhou nos olhos.

-Com certeza perder um filho não é nada fácil. Sei que vai dizer que não sou eu que estou passando por isso, mas só de imaginar, e ver você, meu irmão, e minha amiga passando por isso, é horrível, Rony. Você não sabe o quanto me dói vê-lo assim! Mas eu sei que vocês são fortes, vão lembrar dessa filha com carinho, e vão superar toda essa raiva, tristeza. Agora mais do que nunca Rony, vocês precisam ficar juntos! Um precisa do outro! Não deixe que a tristeza e a dor tomem conta de você. Domine-a. Seja forte por você e por Hermione. –Gina falava como uma súplica. Não queria que Rony sucumbisse.

Rony não falou nada. Voltou a olhar para o nada em meio aos seus pensamentos.

Depois de minutos sem dizer nada, Gina pegou em sua mão.

-Vem... Vamos voltar para o hospital.

Rony deixou-se levar, abraçou-se a irmã e caminharam de volta ao hospital.

****************************************************

Quando Harry voltou à sala de espera, Rony e Gina já se encontravam na mesma. Gina correu para seus braços apertando-o forte, afundando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Como foi com ele? –Perguntou Harry.

-Nada fácil. Está sendo muito difícil.

-Eu sei... –Falou suspirando e viajando em seus pensamentos.

Rony depois de abraçar os pais, e os sogros, saiu andando em direção ao corredor.

-Rony, aonde você vai? –Perguntou Harry. Rony parou de caminhar com a pergunta.

-Ver minha filha. –Respondeu sem se virar, e voltou a caminhar.

Harry pegou Gina pela mão, e seguiu Rony.

Os três entraram numa sala, acompanhados de uma enfermeira. Dentro da sala, havia vários equipamentos, e vários berços vazios, sendo que apenas um deles, estava com um pequeno embrulho.

Rony se aproximou lentamente do pequeno bebê postado ali, enrolado numa manta rosa. Pegou a filha nos braços, e naquele momento teve um misto de sensações. Olhou bem para o rostinho da filha, tão frágil, tão pequena, em seus braços. Rony soltou um pequeno sorriso.

-Olha Harry, ela tem os meus cabelos! –Falou alisando um pequeno monte de fios ruivos. Harry chegou mais perto, junto com Gina e sorriu.

-Se parece com Hermione. –Falou Harry.

-É verdade. –Concordou Rony.

Rony queria guardar cada parte do pequeno ser em seus braços... Rostinho pequeno, mãozinhas... Desceu um pouco a manta que a envolvia e pode ver na pequena coxa da menina uma marca, uma pequena mancha de nascença.

Gina não conseguia dizer nada. Olhando para aquele bebê tão pequeno, seu coração disparou. Lágrimas desciam sem que ela percebesse. Ver a cena de seu irmão com a filha sem vida nos braços era algo chocante demais para ela.

Rony, depois de admirar a filha, beijou-lhe a testa e depositou-a novamente no berço, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu te amo... Minha filha... – A última frase saiu como um sussurro. Ele sempre sonhara em dizer aquilo. E quando teve a chance, sua filha estava ali, imóvel e sem vida.

Deu uma última olhada na pequena, na sua pequena, e saiu da sala, acompanhado de Harry e Gina.

Gina caminhava se segurando para não cair. Quando chegaram perto da sala de espera, deixou que Rony seguisse a frente juntando-se aos pais, e agarrou Harry para que ele parasse.

Harry a olhou, sentindo suas mãos apertar fortemente seu braço. Foi o tempo de ele a segurar, para que ela não caísse.

Gina sentia tudo a sua volta rodar, suas pernas não aguentaram, e agarrou-se a Harry.

Para não preocupar os outros, Harry sentou Gina em um dos bancos do corredor, pegou um pouco de água do bebedouro, molhando de leve seu rosto.

-Gina, respira fundo...

Gina escutava a voz de Harry ecoando em sua cabeça, e fazia de tudo para não desmaiar. Encostou a cabeça na parede, para tentar voltar ao normal. Aos poucos a zonzeira foi passando.

-Como você está? –Perguntou Harry preocupado.

-Estou melhorando.

-Isso não é normal.

-Eu sei... Tenho que tomar a poção que Adela me deu, durante três dias à noite. Pega na minha bolsa.

Harry apressado pegou o vidrinho na bolsa de Gina, e derramou todo o liquido em sua boca. Minutos depois Gina já estava melhor.

-Esses sintomas estão me matando! –Disse ela.

-Eu fico preocupado, Gina! Ver você assim, quase desmaiando do nada! –Disse alisando seus cabelos.

-Daqui três dias isso acaba, amor... Não se preocupe.

Harry a ajudou a levantar, e voltaram para a sala de espera.

***************************************************************

A luz estava fraca, tornando o local escuro, sua visão estava turva e sentia-se meio zonza. Afinal onde estava? Olhou para o lado, vendo a fonte da fraca luz, um abajur colocado sobre uma mesinha ao lado da cama. Viu que estava num quarto, deitada numa cama de hospital. Sua mente tentava recordar o motivo de estar ali, e tudo veio a sua mente como um flash back. As dores... Rony a levando para o hospital... O tempo deitada, debilitada... Rony sorrindo, ao saber do parto... A convulsão... O começo da cesárea e depois... A imagem desse quarto escuro.

A porta foi aberta e uma enfermeira entrou.

-Vejo que acordou! –Falou a enfermeira. –Como se sente?

-Um pouco zonza.

-Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco estará melhor. Vou chamar o doutor. –Ela lhe sorriu e saiu da sala.

*****************************

-Rony. –Chamou o Doutor assim que chegou a sala de espera.

Rony estava de cabeça baixa e de olhos fechados, despertou rapidamente de seus pensamentos e se levantou.

-Hermione acabou de acordar, estou indo vê-la.

Rony suspirou profundamente, ainda com os olhos vermelhos e a feição, cansada e triste.

-Posso ir com o senhor?

-Se você quiser...

Rony olhou para os pais e sogros, já mais calmos, que com um olhar lhe deu apoio para ir vê-la. Em seguida, virou-se para Harry e Gina. Ele apertou seu ombro, enquanto ela pegou em sua mão, lhe dando força.

A passos lentos, Rony seguiu o doutor até o quarto de Hermione. Mas antes que pudessem entrar Rony o parou.

-Doutor...

-Não precisa falar, Rony. Não vou contar a ela essa parte. –Garantiu.

-Ok. –Foi a única resposta do ruivo.

Assim que Rony entrou no quarto, viu Hermione lhe sorrir. Ver aquilo lhe doeu, não soube como reagir. Tentou esconder as lágrimas que desciam.

-Como está se sentindo, Hermione? –Perguntou Aristides, fazendo um exame básico.

-Agora, estou melhor...

-Ótimo. –Aristides sorriu.

Mas Hermione percebeu que fora um sorriso diferente, um sorriso mais triste. Mas pensou ser algo de sua cabeça.

_Com certeza deve estar cansado_-Pensou ela.

-Doutor o que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro de praticamente nada.

Aristides começou a lhe explicar tudo, desde a convulsão até o parto, emitindo a morte de Rose.

No final, Hermione sorria. Para ela estava tudo bem, tudo no final dera certo.

Até que a pergunta tão temida, veio-lhe aos lábios.

-Onde está minha filha? Eu posso vê-la? –Perguntou com ansiedade.

Aristides olhou para Rony, e falou:

-Vou deixá-los a sós.

Hermione viu Aristides sair pela porta, em silêncio. Não estava entendendo nada. Viu Rony caminhar para perto, e sentar-se ao seu lado, pegando em sua mão. Hermione olhou em seus olhos e viu algo estranho naquele olhar. Algo estava errado.

-Rony, o que está acontecendo? –Perguntou temerosa.

-Hermione... –Falou gaguejando e não conseguindo conter as lágrimas.

Hermione sentiu um vazio atingi-la, de repente. Uma angustia, sem explicação, que cresceu vendo Rony naquele estado. Lágrimas começaram a descer instantaneamente, sem saber o porquê.

-Onde... Onde esta minha filha, Rony? –Perguntou com a voz falha pelo choro.

Rony subiu a mirada e olhou-a nos olhos, fazendo um movimento negativo com a cabeça. Soluçou forte, e não conseguiu manter o olhar.

Hermione tremeu. Não queria acreditar no que sua mente lhe dizia, no que sua mente lhe fazia pensar. Estava com medo. E se fosse verdade, isso tudo que pensava? Seu peito estava apertado, precisa ouvir, precisava ouvir de Rony a verdade.

-Rony, olha pra mim... –Seu choro era forte. –Olha pra mim, Rony! –Pediu mais alto, e Rony a olhou, com dificuldade. –O que aconteceu com... Rose? –Rony negou com a cabeça, não queria falar aquilo, não conseguiria. –Rony me diz! –Pediu soluçando.

Rony se levantou de um salto, atordoado com o pedido de Hermione, e virou-se de costas.

-Eu não preciso confirmar. –Falou com a voz grave. Hermione perdeu a calma.

-PRECISA SIM! EU QUERO OUVIR DE VOCÊ! DA SUA BOCA! –Gritou com a voz enrolada. –ME DIGA!ME DIGA!

Rony no desespero, na pressão que sentia em dizer, foi até Hermione com os olhos queimando em fúria, mas não de Hermione e sim da vida.

-ELA SE FOI, HERMIONE! SE FOI! –Os dois respiravam profundamente, encarando-se nos olhos, ainda chorando.

-Isso é mentira! –Falou baixinho. Rony negou com a cabeça. –ISSO É MENTIRA, SIM! PARE DE FICAR FALANDO ESSAS COISAS! A ROSE DEVE ESTAR NA INCUBADORA. E VOCÊ INVENTANDO ESSA MENTIRA! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO? –Hermione falava gritando, as palavras eram cuspidas de sua boca, e a raiva crescia cada vez mais.

-Mione... Por favor... –Pediu com dificuldade.

-PARE COM ISSO, RONY! –Hermione começou a socá-lo, onde seus braços alcançavam. –FALA QUE É MENTIRA, FALA LOGO! –Hermione se debatia na cama, já dera vários tapas no rosto de Rony, e o arranhado com sua unha. Rony tentava segura-la a todo custo, enquanto ela ainda gritava.

Logo a porta foi aberta, duas enfermeiras mais o Doutor Aristides entraram. Enquanto o doutor e mais uma enfermeira tentava segurar Hermione, a outra lhe aplicava um calmante.

Hermione sentia-se fraca, sabia que aquilo tudo era inútil. Logo se deixo cair nos braços de Rony o abraçando fortemente, e chorou tudo que precisava botar pra fora. Um choro sofrido e doido. Sentia que uma parte de sua vida fora levada. Que todo o sentido de existir se fora. Rony alisava seus cabelos, enquanto escutava seu choro, doendo-lhe o peito, pelo sofrimento.

-Doutor... é... é verdade? É verdade... O que Rony me disse? –Perguntou ainda não acreditando. Precisava de uma confirmação, da verdade.

-Eu sinto muito, Hermione... Mas é verdade...

Hermione deixou-se cair sobre os travesseiros. Sua dor era reprimida, seu choro antes sofrido, agora era silencioso, com seus olhos focando apenas um ponto.

Rony sentou-se ao seu lado. Estava com unhadas pelo braço, rosto, e alguns rasgos na camisa. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelos tapas, um pequeno filete de sangue nos lábios, e os cabelos desgrenhados.

-Vá com uma enfermeira, Rony. Ela cuidara desses ferimentos. –Falou Aristides.

-Não precisa, Doutor. Depois eu cuido disso num minuto. –Falou ele, e Aristides entendeu.

-Eu posso vê-la? –Hermione perguntou de repente. Todos a olharam. –Posso ver... Minha... minha filha? –Perguntou com um nó na garganta.

-Vamos trazê-la. –Falou Aristides.

Uma das enfermeiras saiu do quarto para buscar o pequeno bebê, a pedido de Aristides. Minutos depois ela retornou, com um pequeno embrulho nos braços. Ela entregou a pequena garotinha, a Rony, que se arrepiou. E logo os três saíram, deixando Rony, Hermione e Rose a sós.

Rony, com a filha novamente nos braços, sentiu uma emoção inexplicável. Era como se ela estivesse dormindo, e que daqui a alguns minutos iria acordar.

Caminhou até a cama de Hermione, que seguiu seus passos com o olhar. Rony parou ao seu lado, e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Com muito cuidado, passou a filha de seus braços, para o de sua mãe. Hermione a recebeu com um sorriso triste nos lábios. Ela o olhou, e Rony a abraçou pelos ombros. Ali realmente pareciam uma família feliz, e completa, com a recém-nascida nos braços.

Hermione chorava aos soluços com a filha nos braços. Sentiu que por um segundo foi mãe. Que por um segundo pode ter a sensação de cuidado, de proteção para com a filha. Seu coração batia forte, suas mãos tremiam, ao passear pelo pequeno corpo pálido da filha. Viu os cabelos ruivos, que tanto sonhara, as pequenas mãos que nunca poderia sentir apertando seus dedos.

-Eu te amo... Nunca vou deixa de te amar. –Hermione falava, com as lágrimas tocando o pequeno corpo em seu colo. –Você estará sempre comigo, você está no meu coração.

Rony, vendo toda aquela cena, pôde imaginar por um segundo, sua filha abrindo os olhos e se movimentando. Hermione chorando não de tristeza e sim de felicidade, e ele ali ao seu lado vendo a pequena filha se mover.

Depois de alguns minutos, Rose foi levada novamente por uma enfermeira, sobre os olhares de Rony e Hermione.

Enquanto isso, Harry e os outros esperavam ansiosos na sala.

-Harry, eu queria tanto ver a Mione. –Falou Gina.

-Eu também Gina, mas acho que essa não é uma boa hora.

-Eu sei... Mas preciso vê-la nem que seja da porta.

-Ok. –Falou Harry, que também queria saber notícias da amiga.

Enquanto Harry e Gina caminhavam até o quarto de Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Maree e Paul, resolveriam todo o processo do enterro da neta.

Assim que chegaram à porta do quarto, Harry e Gina viram a enfermeira sair com Rose nos braços, seguiram-na com o olhar e seguraram a porta. Hermione que ainda olhava para aquela direção os viu.

-Harry... Gina... –Falou baixinho, esticando o braço. Os dois entenderam que podiam entrar e a abraçaram.

Rony que percebera a movimentação se afastou ficando num canto mais escuro, apenas observando.

-Eu sinto muito, Mione. –Declarou Harry, sem saber o que dizer exatamente. Hermione sorriu fraco, sem dizer nada.

Após a breve visita de Harry e Gina, Molly, Arthur, Maree e Paul, entraram no quarto.

Hermione sentiu-se reconfortada por todos estarem ali. Suas duas famílias. Mas, por mais que estivesse acompanhada das pessoas que ama, Hermione queria ficar sozinha, descansar e refletir.

-Acho que não tive a mesma sorte que a senhora! –Falou Hermione para a mãe. Maree a olhou com pesar, sem saber o que dizer para a filha, apenas a abraçou.

Depois de alguns minutos, Molly alegou que deveriam sair, e deixar Hermione descansar. Coisa que Hermione agradeceu-a mentalmente.

-Filha... -Começou Maree com receio. –Amanhã será o enterro...

-Mamãe... Eu não vou, e mesmo assim estou presa nessa cama por três dias.

-Tem certeza minha filha? Poderíamos dar um jeito...

-Mamãe... Por favor... –Pediu com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Vamos deixá-la descansar. Você quer que a gente venha amanhã? –Perguntou Paul.

-Eu prefiro que venham no dia que eu sair do hospital, se não se importarem.

-Sem problemas, minha filha. Deixaremos você refletir, e viremos te buscar. –Respondeu Paul. - Fique bem. –Paul, beijou-lhe a testa e se abraçou a esposa.

Hermione se despediu de todos, restando agora, apenas ela e Rony, que permanecia em silêncio.

Assim que todos saíram, Rony se aproximou de Hermione, que o olhou.

-Rony... Eu gostaria de ficar sozinha. –Falou de cabeça baixa.

-Mas já estamos sozinhos. Vou ficar aqui com você, para o que precisar. Quero ficar do seu lado.

-Você não está entendendo, Rony... –Respirou fundo e continuou. –Eu quero que vá embora.

Rony a olhou firme e ficou atordoado com aquelas palavras.

-Como assim? Por quê? –Perguntou confuso.

-Eu só quero que vá embora, Rony. Quero ficar sozinha. –Falou de olhos fechados, tentando se segurar.

-Mione, eu sei que você não está bem... Eu só quero...

-VOCE NÃO SABE DE NADA! –Gritou ela. Rony se assustou.

-Você...

-CHEGA, RONY! Será que é tão difícil de você entender? –Falou com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

-Porque você está falando assim? –Perguntou Rony com os olhos ardendo, tentando segurar as lágrimas.

-Você não entende, não é mesmo? –Exclamou com lágrimas descendo-lhe pelo rosto. –Bom, se você não sabe, eu acabei de perder minha filha! –Falou mais alto.

Rony riu debochado, enxugando as lágrimas, com raiva.

-E o que você acha que eu perdi? A Copa Mundial de Quadribol? –Debochou.

-Você não sabe como eu me sinto! –Falou entre soluços.

-Sei, sei sim! Exatamente como eu me sinto! –Rony queria dividir sua dor com Hermione, queria que ela soubesse que ele sofria tanto quanto ela, e que eles podiam superar isso juntos.

-NÃO. NÃO É! –Gritou em resposta.

-E porque não? –Perguntou nervoso. Hermione não respondeu. –Me diga, Hermione! Porque não? –Insistiu, precisava saber a resposta.

-PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA ESSE FILHO! –Gritou ela sem perceber, para logo respirar pesadamente.

Rony parou abismado. Não poderia ter escutado aquilo. Não era possível. Sentiu como se um buraco abrisse sob seus pés, e se afundava cada vez mais.

-Como... Como você pode dizer algo assim? –Perguntou entristecido.

-Você não a queria. Você só concordou em ter filhos, porque eu insistir com isso! Assuma, Rony! Agora você não terá mais a responsabilidade com um filho. Ela está morta, não é mesmo!? –Falou mais calma, porém ainda chorando, e com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

-Você está sendo egoísta, Hermione. Não sabe o quanto me machuca falando isso. Isso não tem nada a ver. Você está vendo as coisas por um lado totalmente errado!

-Errado? Errado? –Riu. –Estou vendo tudo claramente, Ronald! Isso foi um alivio pra você.

Ouvir Hermione dizer aquilo tudo, de maneira fria, fez Rony sentir que sua vida acabava pouco a pouco.

-Você está nervosa, e não tiro sua razão. Por isso não vou dar ouvidos ao que diz. –Rony custou a pronunciar aquelas palavras, queria acreditar nelas, mas era difícil.

-Sei exatamente o que digo. Acho que tudo acaba hoje. –Falou com a voz transbordando frieza e decisão.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Tudo, Rony. Tudo acabou... Rose... Eu e você...

-Eu e você?

-Sim. Acabou. –Falou calma. –A partir de agora não existe mais nós dois. Acho que o nosso amor não seja forte o bastante para passar por isso... Talvez eu não possa... Te amar como antes...Talvez eu não seja a mulher que te faça realmente feliz.

Rony caminhou até ela, ficando com as faces frente a frente, bem perto.

-Pare de dizer essas coisas! –Falou exasperado. –Eu te amo e você me ama. Eu sei disso! Nos gostamos desde jovens... E eu não preciso de outra mulher. Você é minha mulher, você me faz feliz, é única. Só você!

Rony terminou de falar, e Hermione não demonstrou nenhuma emoção. Isso o desesperou. No ímpeto, pegou-a pelo rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios. Lágrimas se misturaram em meio ao beijo, que envolvia a saudade, a dor, e o sofrimento... E o gosto da despedida... esse era inevitável não sentir.

Rony queria que ela sentisse toda sua paixão por ela, e que o amor ainda estava vivo em ambos. Mas Hermione não queria saber, não queria mais sofrer por nada, e achava que o melhor, agora, era se separar de Rony. Ela o empurrou, parando assim o beijo.

-Não, Rony, não... –Falou passando a mão pelos lábios,como se quisesse tirar aquela sensação, tirar aquele gosto de sua boca, e chorava cada vez mais forte.

-Eu vou deixar você descansar... Vou embora... E amanhã tudo não vai passar de um sonho ruim... –Falou esperançoso.

-Não se dê ao trabalho, Rony...

Rony a olhou confuso.

–Não se dê o trabalho de voltar amanhã. Eu não quero mais vê-lo.

-HERMIONE, PARA COM ISSO! –Gritou, e se levantou de um salto ficando de costas.

-E eu acho que isso não seja mais necessário. –Falou ela.

Rony pode escutar um barulho de metal bater no chão. Virou-se e viu a aliança de Hermione, que ela mesma pegara ao lado na mesinha, e jogara ao chão. Rony agachou-se e pegou a aliança na mão.

-Agora saia, por favor!

Pediu ela. Rony continuou parado, ali de pé, olhando-a com lágrimas grossas rolando pelo seu rosto.

-SAI! –Gritou seca.

Rony caminhou até a porta e lançou um último olhar a Hermione e saiu deixando-a só.

Hermione caiu no choro. Não aguentava mais segurar toda aquela raiva, tristeza e decepção de si mesma, precisava extravasar. Agora todo o seu sonho de uma família feliz, de uma vida perfeita acabou. Sentiu-se só, vazia. A briga com Rony fora o fim do túnel, sem luz alguma para que pudesse se reerguer e seguir em frente. Afastara a única pessoa que poderia lhe ajudar a superar tudo, mas sua mente lhe dizia que era melhor assim, ele longe, para que pudesse achar uma mulher que o fizesse feliz, que não o decepcionaria. Hermione não queria pensar se o que disse a ele era mentira ou verdade... Não queria pensar nos anos que fora feliz ao lado do único homem que amara na vida. Seu sentimento de perda era grande... Precisava de um abraço, mas a única pessoa que poderia lhe dar, fora embora...Em meio a seus pensamentos, adormeceu, dando assim, um tempo para si mesma.

***********************************

Rony recostou-se na porta, não suportava mais sentir tudo aquilo. Queria pensar que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim, que acordaria a qualquer momento e veria tudo diferente.

-Rony? –Ele ouviu a voz de Gina. –O que aconteceu?

Rony virou-se e viu Harry e Gina a sua frente.

-Por Merlin! Por que você esta todo machucado? –Perguntou assustada por ver o irmão naquele estado.

Rony não deu ouvidos, e estendeu a mão em que estava a aliança.

-O que é isso? –Perguntou Harry.

-Hermione terminou tudo comigo. –Exclamou de forma fria e sofrida.

-O que? –Perguntou Gina baixinho, enquanto Harry tinha os olhos arregalados.

Rony caminhou até o sofá, e contou tudo aos dois, sem esconder sequer uma palavra. No final, tanto Harry quanto Gina estavam espantados de como a coisa evoluíra daquela maneira, e no final resultara em consequências graves.

-Rony, ela está nervosa. Muito abalada e com razão. Espere até amanhã, que tudo irá se resolver.

-Eu também achei isso, Gina. Mas me enganei. Ela não quer me ver... Não quer me tocar, parece ter nojo de mim. Tinha que ver como ela limpou a boca depois que a beijei.

Harry e Gina se olharam.

-É como se eu não a conhece mais, como se todos esses anos fossem vividos em vão.

-Não pense assim! Amanhã voltaremos, e tudo vai se resolver. –Insistiu a ruiva. –Agora vamos para a Toca, vou cuidar desses cortes. –Falou triste. –Mas o que aconteceu para você ficar assim?

Enquanto caminhavam para fora do hospital, Rony contava-lhes qual fora a reação de Hermione quando soubera do ocorrido.

Agora, Rony não chorava mais. Sua dor era reprimida. Sentia que tudo se fora, e que não tinha mais motivos algum para ser forte. Hermione o deixara, sua filha se fora. E a frase ecoou em sua mente: "Você nunca quis esse filho". Um filho... Era tudo para completar sua vida, um filho com Hermione.

Agora Rony podia sentir, esse era o começo do fim.

_**N/A: **_

_FlashButterfly, obrigada por estar sempre aqui comentando._

_Fico feliz que esteja gostando!_

_Um grande beijo! =]_


	21. Chapter 21

_DESABAFO_

Rony dormira muito mal naquela noite. Sua mente fervia em pensamentos, e o sono fora ausente a noite inteira.

Quando o sol raiava lá fora, resolveu se levantar, não conseguia mais ficar na cama se revirando de um lado para o outro. Fez sua higiene pessoal, e desceu as escadas indo em direção a cozinha.

-Bom dia, mamãe! –Falou desanimado.

-Bom dia, meu filho. Tão cedo de pé, ainda são sete da manhã. –Falou a mãe, analisando bem a fundo o filho.

-Eu sei. Não consegui pregar o olho a noite inteira. –Falou se jogando numa cadeira.

-Eu imagino. –Falou triste por já saber do ocorrido com Hermione.

Molly sentou-se ao lado do filho e pegou em sua mão.

-Hermione vai perceber mais cedo ou mais tarde de que o que você mais desejava era esse filho e de que seria um ótimo pai. Ela sabe disso, mas a dor não a deixa pensar. –Molly terminou sorrindo, e Rony a abraçou.

-Obrigada, mamãe.

Molly se afastou do filho e olhou com carinho, vendo os olhos brilharem pelas lágrimas.

-Então... –Mudou de assunto. –O que quer para o café?

-Não estou com fome.

-Nada disso, mocinho! –Falou com seu tom autoritário tão famoso. –Filho meu tem que estar bem alimentado!

Disposta a animar o filho, Molly começou a mexer em suas panelas, e preparar um café completo, para o seu caçula dos homens. Rony sorriu com o jeito da mãe, e agradeceu a Deus por tê-la ao seu lado.

Às dezesseis horas, Harry e Gina apareceram na Toca para acompanhar Rony até o hospital, e logo depois ao enterro de Rose. Mas Rony estava irredutível, não queria ir ao hospital.

-Eu não quero escutar outra vez tudo o que ela me disse ontem. –Respondeu mais uma vez a insistência de Gina.

-Talvez hoje possa ser diferente! –Afirmou Gina.

Rony olhou para Harry procurando apoio, mas viu que ali não ia dar em nada. Então, vencido pela insistência, concordou em ir. Arrumou-se e logo seguiram até o hospital.

**************************************

Hermione acordara muito pensativa naquela manhã. Agora sua mente fervilhava em contradições. Não sabia o que era certo ou o que era errado. Não via a hora de sair daquele lugar, daquela cama, que passara tantos dias. Queria voltar ao trabalho, e esquecer essa fase ruim, e ter uma nova vida, sozinha. Isso era o que passava em sua mente.

Mas, uma coisa a incomodava, para onde ir? Não queria retornar ao antigo apartamento, ali havia muitas lembranças, e no momento não queria relembrá-las tão presentes a seu ver. Com certeza, também não iria para a casa nova... Aquela casa representa um futuro que não existe mais. Então um único lugar possível lhe veio à mente, ficaria na casa dos pais, lá poderia descansar e viver em paz por um tempo.

Mais a tardizinha, bateram na porta. Hermione não se importou, porque com certeza deveria ser uma enfermeira, já que não receberia visitas hoje.

-Posso entrar? –Perguntou uma voz muito conhecida.

-Gina, o que faz aqui? –Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

-Sei que não gostaria de receber visitas, mas não pude deixar de vir vê-la. –Falou fechando a porta. –Como você está?

-Bem. –Mentiu.

Gina a analisou.

-Veio sozinha? –A curiosidade falou mais alto.

-Não. Harry e Rony estão lá fora.

Hermione gelou e arregalou os olhos. A tensão não passou despercebida por Gina, que a olhava atenta.

-Ele não queria vir. –Informou Gina.

-Não me importa. –Tentou se fazer de indiferente, mas no fundo, doeu saber que ele não queria mais vê-la.

_Mas depois de tudo o que você falou o que mais você queria?_ –Pensou consigo mesma.

_Nem sei por que estou pensando nisso. _–Concluiu mentalmente.

Gina não aguentou, precisava falar algo, precisava fazer Hermione abrir os olhos.

-Hermione, você não pode terminar as cosias assim! Ainda mais dizendo aquelas coisas horríveis. –Falou com pesar. Hermione não falou nada, apenas escutava com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto.

-Foi melhor assim. Ele merece uma pessoa que o faça feliz, e eu não sou essa mulher. –Hermione soltou as palavras sem que percebesse. Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu não vou insistir nisso. –Falou não querendo pressionar Hermione naquele momento difícil. –Você deve saber o que faz, coisa que eu não acho no momento. Mas, só espero que não seja tarde demais para perceber a burrada que está fazendo. Sou sua amiga quero o seu bem. –Gina sorriu e Hermione retribuiu. –Pode contar comigo.

-Obrigada, Gina. –Hermione sorriu e a abraçou.

-Não vai querer falar com ele? –Perguntou Gina, se referindo a Rony.

-Não. Prefiro deixar como está. –Falou triste. Tinha medo de falar com ele. Medo de olhar em seus olhos, medo de senti-lo perto.

-Ok. Bem... –Começou a falar sem jeito. –Estamos indo para o enterro.

Hermione sentiu seu corpo tremer e todo o dia anterior passar pela sua cabeça. E mais uma vez deixou toda aquela tristeza tomar conta de seu ser. Sem conseguir segurar, chorou dolorosamente, soluçando, e sentindo os ombros sacudirem, pela intensidade do choro. Gina abraçou a amiga.

-Eu... Eu não conseguiria... Não conseguira vê-la dessa maneira. Por favor, me entenda... –Falava com a voz meio enrolada pelo choro. Precisava que alguém a entendesse, que alguém compreendesse seu desespero se visse sua filha num caixão.

-Não se preocupe, Mione. Eu entendo.

Hermione se separou da amiga, e pegou uma rosa branca que estava em cima da mesinha. Beijou a rosa branca com carinho e a entregou a Gina.

-Coloque essa rosa por mim. –Pediu, e Gina confirmou.

Gina esperou que Hermione se acalmasse um pouco, e se despediu da amiga. Saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Rony. Olhou-o sem saber o que dizer.

-Não precisa dizer nada, Gina. Ela não quer me ver, não é mesmo?

Gina confirmou triste.

-Ela me deu isso, para que colocasse no túmulo. Acho melhor você o fazê-lo. –Falou lhe entregando a rosa. Gina se abraçou ao irmão, que acariciava de leve seus cabelos longos, observando a rosa nas mãos.

-Vamos indo, não quero me atrasar. –Falou com a voz decidida. Não queria que as coisas acabassem assim, sem pelo menos conversarem direito. Mas agora, tudo estava decidido, se ela não quer, ele, Rony, não iria insistir.

O enterro seria feito num cemitério perto da Toca, no alto das montanhas, onde a maioria dos túmulos é de bruxos. O lugar tinha uma áurea muito tranqüila, de paz. Um lugar onde a morte não era demonstrada com cores escuras e sombrias e sim com cores vivas, flores, pássaros. Rony pensou que não poderia imaginar lugar mais bonito para que sua filha descansasse em paz. E sempre quando olhasse pela janela do quarto, poderia sentir Rose mais perto de si.

Todos acompanhavam Rony e Harry que carregavam o pequeno caixão, com detalhes em dourado, à frente. Além dos dois, várias pessoas estavam presentes, como: Todos os Weasleys, sem exceções, os Grangers, e alguns dos amigos, tanto de trabalho como de Hogwarts.

Rony caminhava silenciosamente. Uma mão segurando a alça do caixão, e a outra a rosa de Hermione, que não a largara por um só momento, desde que a recebera.

Quando chegaram ao local onde Rose seria enterrada, Rony e Harry pararam, colocando o pequeno caixão sobre um pedestal. Rony sentia que precisava dizer algo, mas não sabia o que exatamente.

-Senão quiser, não precisa dizer nada, Rony. –Falou Carlinhos apertando seu ombro.

-Não... Ela merece que eu diga algo. –Falou sem tirar os olhos do caixão. –Você era o que eu mais queria. –Começou. – Eu contava os dias, as horas, os minutos para ver seu rosto. Te pegar nos braços e vê-la sorrir. –Algumas lágrimas já rolavam por sua face. – Queria ter passado pelas noites sem dormir, pela preocupação de vê-la chorar, porque assim eu teria certeza de que estava comigo, e de alguma maneira eu poderia ajudá-la.

As pessoas se emocionavam com os dizeres de Rony.

–Não via a hora de te ensinar a subir numa vassoura, e jogar quadribol. –Riu com o que disse. –Já até imaginava Hermione gritando pela casa de preocupação. –Parou por um momento e respirou fundo. - Mas nada disso foi possível, tudo foi um sonho. Agora você está longe daqui, e descansando para sempre. Sempre te amarei, sempre estarei contigo. Eu te amo, minha pequena! –Terminou com um nó na garganta, e as lágrimas insistindo em cair. Agora entendera perfeitamente a opção de Hermione de não estar ali.

Arthur chegou perto do filho e o puxou pelo ombro.

Depois da lápide pronta, Rony se aproximou e gravou magicamente a frase: **"Pequena Rose, presente de Deus, nos disse um olá e logo um adeus." **

Logo depois, Rony depositou a rosa cuidadosamente sobre a lápide, ficando ali a mirar.

-Rony, nós já vamos indo. –Falou seu pai, depois de um tempo. –Você vem conosco?

-Não papai, vou ficar aqui por um tempo.

Arthur apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Rony deixou-se ficar ali, queria refletir. Logo mais a noite, se despediu da filha e seguiu para a Toca, pensando que agora teria uma nova vida.

O dia de Hermione sair do hospital chegara e seus pais, Harry e Gina já a esperavam.

No fundo, Hermione esperava que Rony viesse, e se repreendeu por pensar nisso.

Tudo estava pronto para ir. Seus pais já haviam sido avisados da pequena estadia de Hermione em sua casa. Maree e Paul ficaram muito felizes em tê-la, nem que seja apenas por um tempo, em casa.

Hermione agradeceu a Aristides pessoalmente, por tudo o que ele fez por ela e por sua filha. Ele ficara muito comovido com o carinho, e a única maneira de demonstrar solidariedade, foi dizer:

-Sinto muito por sua perda.

Maree e Paul ficaram sabendo do ocorrido entre Rony e Hermione, optando assim, a não comentar nada sobre o assunto e não questionar sua atitude.

-Ela irá perceber que, o que fez, não foi certo. Acredite Gina, o amor fala mais alto. E conhecendo Hermione como conheço, ela não vai deixar esse amor ser jogado fora assim, dessa maneira. –Foi o que Maree disse, após a notícia através de Gina.

Harry e Gina, a felicitaram por estar novamente respirando ar puro, e Hermione sentiu-se bem melhor em se ver livre daquele lugar cheio de lembranças tristes. Despediu-se do casal, no estacionamento, e assim seguiu com os pais para uma vida totalmente diferente.

Depois de todos os acontecimentos, Rony, resolvera ficar na Toca, juntamente com Tayla. Não queria retornar ao apartamento e muito mesmo ir para a casa nova.

Quarenta dias se passaram. Rony se dedicava inteiramente ao trabalho. Todas as ações que eram feitas além do Ministério, como buscas, Rony estava a dispor, e não perdia uma.

Rony mudara muito desde os últimos acontecimentos. Era uma pessoa mais seria quase não sorria, só conversava o essencial, e a noite, fazia sua misteriosa saída, sem ninguém saber aonde ia. Harry e Gina estavam presentes todos os dias, e eram os únicos que às vezes conseguiam arrancar um sorriso, e fazer com que Rony desabafasse.

Hermione durante esse tempo passara se recuperando da cesárea complicada, e esperava ansiosa para retornar ao trabalho, que ficara longe tanto tempo.

Após se recuperar, voltara a ser o que era fisicamente, e até criara mais curvas, estava mais linda que nunca. E para sua felicidade voltara ao trabalho, se dedicando inteiramente. Focava no trabalho para não relembrar os momentos ruins que passara, mas às vezes, era inevitável. Sem que percebesse, se pegava sozinha em seu quarto, e sua mente viajava para dias atrás, e as lágrimas vinham instantaneamente. Por fora ela parecia ótima, e era exatamente o que ela queria passar a todos. Mas por dentro sue coração estava despedaçado.

Já havia se passado mais de um mês, sem que nenhum dos dois se visse, se comunicassem.

Harry e Gina ouviam ambos os lados, e não sabiam mais o que fazer, para que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Era uma terça-feira à tardinha, Harry e Rony trabalhavam absortos, quando alguém bateu a porta.

-Entra. –Falou Rony concentrado nos papéis.

-Atrapalho? –Perguntou uma voz doce.

-Gina, que surpresa! –Exclamou Harry se levantando, e beijando a esposa nos lábios.

Rony olhou a cena e sorriu. Sua mente viajou, e falou:

-Sabe... É legal ver vocês assim.

Harry e Gina ficaram sem graça e se olharam.

-Não precisa ficar sem graça! –Falou sorrindo. Gina sorriu.

-E ai como você está? –Perguntou ela.

-Ótimo. Perfeitamente bem! –Falou com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

-Ok. Faz de conta que eu acredito. –E antes que Rony falasse algo, Gina o chamou cautelosamente. -Hum... Rony?

-Sim Gina, já sei. Hoje faz exatamente quarenta e nove dias que não vejo Hermione, e nem ao menos nos falamos. –Falou inconscientemente, arrumando os papéis.

Gina arregalou os olhos e Harry riu.

-Eu não ia dizer isso!

Rony a olhou.

-O que eu disse? –Perguntou confuso.

-Você acabou de dizer que faz exatamente quarenta e nove dias que não vê Hermione! –Exclamou Harry exatamente como Rony dissera.

Rony na mesma hora corou.

–Nossa, quarenta e nove dias! –Exclamou Harry aprofundando o assunto.

-Bom... Não que eu ande contando sabe... –Falou muito sem graça.

-Claro que não! Longe de a gente pensar isso! –Debochou Harry. –Nós a vemos praticamente todos os dias, não é Gina?

-Sim, sim. E posso dizer, ela está mais linda que nunca. –Provocou a ruiva.

Rony abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, sem saber o que dizer.

-Não interessa. –Falou derrotado, se jogando em uma cadeira. –O que você ia dizer, Gina? –Perguntou mudando de assunto de vez.

-Queria saber, se os dois rapazes, não gostariam de acompanhar uma dama numa saída, nessa noite tão linda. –Falou sorrindo.

-E onde está o James? –Perguntou Harry.

-Nem me fale, mamãe parece querer roubá-lo de mim, Harry! –Falou choramingando enciumada.

Harry riu.

-Bom... –Rony começou a falar arrumando suas coisas. –Eu prefiro sair sozinho.

-Rony, aonde você vai todas as noites? –Perguntou Gina, com um que de preocupação na voz.

-Apenas andar por ai.

-Então hoje você poderia ir com a gente!

-Não quero incomodar o casal. Boa noite.

-Mas... –Gina não teve tempo de argumentar, Rony já fechara a porta. Gina olhou para Harry indignada.

-Temos que da um tempo pra ele. É muita coisa ao mesmo tempo. –Falou Harry.

-É eu sei. –Falou triste. –Vem, vamos ver Hermione.

Assim que chegaram à sala da morena, o casal a viu absorta em uma leitura.

-Será que a senhorita Granger teria um tempinho para os amigos? –Falou Gina.

-Harry, Gina! –Exclamou Hermione.

-Viemos fazer uma visitinha, muito ocupada? – Perguntou Harry.

-Para os meus amigos, nunca! –Sorriu.

Hermione se sentia bem em ver o casal. Eles lhe apoiaram muito, e estavam sempre por perto, fazendo-a feliz. Eram as únicas pessoas, além de seus pais, que não conseguia mentir quanto aos seus sentimentos, e seu bem-estar.

-Como você está? –Perguntou Gina a analisando.

-Estou bem, não se preocupe. –Falou tentando parecer convincente.

-Sei... –Falou Gina duvidosa.

-Não se preocupem comigo, com o tempo tudo vai se ajeitando.

-Você e Rony também? – Perguntou Harry.

A feição de Hermione mudou instantaneamente, ficando seria com um misto de tristeza.

-Eu... Prefiro não falar sobre isso. –Falou desconcertada, sentindo suas mãos começarem a tremer e derrubar uma pilha de pastas sobre a mesa.

Harry ajudou-a a apanhá-las, e olhou nos olhos de Hermione, e ali pode ver lágrimas se formando. Hermione tentou despistar e se levantou.

-Obrigada, Harry.

-Sabia que... –Começou Gina, mas foi cortada por Hermione.

-Que eu e Rony não nos vemos a quarenta e nove dias? Sim, já sei. –Hermione tinha aquilo apenas em sua mente, mas sua boca foi mais rápida, e falou em alto e bom som para Harry e Gina escutarem. Ela arregalou os olhos, não acreditando que tinha dito aquilo.

-Bem... Eu não ia dizer isso. –Cochichou Gina, para Harry enquanto Hermione organizava as pastas.

-Acho que vou pra casa. –Hermione falou vermelha de vergonha.

-Tenho uma ideia melhor, vamos dar um passeio, eu, você e Harry. –Falou Gina.

-Ahhh... Não Gina! Prefiro ir pra casa, não quero atrapalhar o casal.

-AFF, porque todo mundo tem que falar isso? –Perguntou Gina irritada. Harry deu de ombros. –Somos algum tipo de pervertidos ou monstros? –Perguntou indignada.

-Eu sou mais a primeira opção. –Falou Harry baixo para que ninguém ouvisse, mexendo em seus cabelos, arrepiando-os mais ainda.

-Harry! –Repreendeu Gina rindo. Harry arregalou os olhos. Hermione ria dos dois a sua frente. Era rara as vezes que sorria, e só Harry e Gina conseguiam isso. Sua mente foi até outra pessoa que lhe fazia sorrir todos os dias, ficando alheia aos chamados de Gina.

-HERMIONE! –Gina falou quase gritando.

-Sim, o que?

-Estou te chamando há tempos.

-Sim, sim. –Falou atordoada. –Eu... Vou indo. Nos vemos depois. –Falou pegando sua capa, a bolsa e saiu pela porta.

-Mas... –Gina foi cortada novamente. –Isso já me irritou, é a segunda vez que me deixam falando sozinha, em apenas um dia. –Falou olhando por onde Hermione saiu. –Sabe Harry, acho que a separação afetou o cérebro de ambos. –Falou como se explicasse algo muito serio. Harry apenas a escutava.

E quer saber de uma coisa? –Perguntou se virando para Harry e jogando seus cabelos longos. –Perdi a vontade de sair. –Foi se aproximando, lentamente de Harry. –Quero ir pra casa e fazer amor com você até o dia amanhecer! E ai de alguém atrapalhar! –Gina terminou de falar e se jogou nos braços de Harry, que a pegou com força. Gina o beijou nos lábios provocativamente, sendo correspondida a altura.

-Pervertidos? –Perguntou Harry brincando. Gina riu.

-Com muito amor... –Falou romântica, e os dois seguiram para casa, numa noite longa de puro prazer e amor.

**************************************************

Rony saiu do Ministério e foi direto para o primeiro lugar que lhe veio à mente: Caldeirão Furado. Queria beber algo forte, e aliviar a tensão. Era isso que ele fazia praticamente todos os dias. Sentava em uma mesa, pedia uma bebida, e ficava viajando em pensamentos.

Rony chegou ao estabelecimento, e procurou a mesa mais afastada do local, sentando-se. Pediu uma bebida forte, e a primeira foi de um gole só.

Ele sabia que não era certo afogar suas magoas na bebida. Imaginava Hermione ralhando com ele, se soubesse. Mas não queria se embebedar queria apenas sentir seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Hermione, que eram retraídos, pelas palavras da mulher amada, que lhe doíam.

Rony levou a mão ao bolso, sentindo o frio do pequeno metal entre os dedos. Ali estava a aliança de Hermione, que ela descartara. Rony ficou a mirá-la e rodá-la entre os dedos, deixando os momentos bons virem à tona, e com isso mais bebida, e lágrimas solitárias.

Resolveu ir embora, quando começou a ver estrelinhas pairando sobre seus olhos. Perdera a noção de quanto havia bebido, e se a Dona Molly, o visse assim o bicho ia pegar. Rony riu consigo mesmo, pagou a conta e foi embora, com um único pensamento: A saudade de Hermione era demais.

Rony chegou à Toca, o mais silenciosamente possível. Aparatou diretamente em seu quarto, para não acordar seus pais. Quando se virou levou um susto.

-Tayla...Porrrr...Merlin! –Exclamou com a voz meio enrolada.

-Senhor da Tayla bebeu de novo. Rony não tem que fazer isso. É ruim, faz mal.

-Eu sei Tayla, eu sei. Mas não consigo. –Falou se jogando na cama.

-Tayla vai cuidar de Rony, vai sim, senhor de Tayla vai ficar ótimo amanhã.

-O que seria de mim sem você, Tayla? Você é um anjo.

Tayla se emocionou e derramou algumas lágrimas.

Enquanto Rony tomava uma ducha rápida, Tayla buscou uma poção para que no dia seguinte a ressaca não viesse. Rony trocou de roupa e caiu na cama, num sono pesado.

*************************************

Hermione saiu apressada do Ministério. Sempre que se pegava falando em Rony ficava assim, atordoada, confusa, atrapalhada. Caminhava apressada pelas ruas de Londres, alheia ao que se passava ao seu redor. Mas um grito a despertou:

-OOOO GATINHAA... VAMOS ESTICAR A NOITEE HEINN? O QUE ACHAAA? –Gritou um homem do outro lado da rua. Hermione se assustou, e fechou a cara, caminhando mais rapidamente.

_Se Rony estivesse aqui ele ia te mostrar o que é esticar a noite com o olho roxo._ –Pensou raivosa.

-Mas o que eu estou pensando meu Deus! –Falou baixo para si mesma, assustada com os próprios pensamentos.

Hermione caminhou até uma rua escura, e aparatou perto da casa dos pais. Entrou em casa apressada, nem se preocupando se os pais estavam ou não em casa, subiu para seu quarto, e se jogou na cama.

Hermione não podia negar mais para si mesma, sentia falta de Rony, de sua companhia, de sua alegria, de tudo o que se referia a Ronald Weasley.

Fechou os olhos com força, e apertou a colcha da cama. Lágrimas começaram a descer. Ela se repreendia por ainda sentir aquele turbilhão de emoções por Rony. Ela não podia se permitir aquilo, não mais.

-Você vai esquecê-lo, você vai... Você tem que esquecê-lo. –Repetia para si mesma, numa tentativa de fazer sua mente gravar aquilo. Levantou-se de um salto, e enxugou as lágrimas. Respirou fundo e foi tomar um banho. A noite não foi muito tranquila para ela. Seus sonhos eram conturbados, ora Rose, ora Rony que a deixavam para sempre, e dizia adeus.

Rony dormira mais que a cama naquele dia. Acordou atrasado e se arrumava apressado.

-Tenho que parar com isso. –Falava para si mesmo referente às saídas a noite.

Quando pronto, parou em pé olhando em direção as montanhas, pela janela. Era ali onde Rose estava, era ali onde ela descansava. Ficar olhando naquela direção virara uma espécie de costume, e ele adorava.

Rony nunca mais botara os pés no cemitério, onde sua filha fora enterrada, pois jurara para si mesmo que só iria fazê-lo quando Hermione estivesse ao seu lado. Mesmo que não fosse mais como homem e mulher, mas talvez como amigos que um dia foram.

-Tayla! –Chamou despertando de seus pensamentos, e a elfa apareceu em um estalo.

-Senhor Rony chamou!

-Sim... Sim... Você já sabe o que fazer não é? –Perguntou carinhoso.

-Tayla sabe sim! –Falou orgulhosa.

-Ok. Pode ficar até mais tarde, vou chegar mais a noite hoje.

Tayla fez cara de brava.

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou beber, ok?

Tayla sorriu.

-Preciso coordenar uma busca hoje.

-Tayla fica muito feliz em saber que senhor dela não vai beber, mas fica muito preocupada.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Tayla. –Sorriu. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Rony se despediu de Tayla, tomou o café da manhã com sua mãe ralhando com ele por ter chegado tarde e foi para o trabalho.

Chegou afobado no Ministério, olhou no relógio estava cinco minutos adiantado. Respirou fundo e seguiu calmamente até o elevador que não estava muito cheio. Recortou-se na parede e fechou os olhos.

Pouco a pouco a movimentação foi diminuindo. Até que uma pessoa entrou, e esbarrou de leve em Rony, o que o fez despertar. Instantaneamente Rony endureceu a face, ao ficar frente a frente com Hermione. Ela por sua vez, arregalou os olhos, ficando na mesma posição, paralisada.

Pela primeira vez depois de dias se olhavam cara a cara, sentiam a presença do outro.

Rony sentia seu coração bater forte. Tanta coisa veio à tona, que ele não sabia o que pensar, e eram muitos sentimentos envolvidos no momento. Mas a decepção era visível em seu rosto.

Já ela, sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer, ao sentir o olhar de Rony sobre ela. Não conseguia olhar diretamente em seus olhos, e era como se um peso sobre suas costas, começasse a lhe incomodar.

Só havia os dois e o operador do elevador. O silêncio era incomodo e bastante tenso.

Rony cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, adotando uma pose seria, sem transparecer quaisquer sentimentos pela feição, ato que incomodou bastante Hermione.

Ela sentia-se presa num quarto, sem porta sem janela, e não sabia o que fazer, a única coisa que queria era sair dali.

-Será que não tem como ir mais rápido? –Hermione perguntou trêmula ao operador que apenas a olhou.

-Qual a pressa, Granger? – Perguntou Rony num tom anormalmente calmo e sarcástico.

Hermione gelou quando ouviu a voz de Rony naquele tom. Continuou olhando pra frente sem encará-lo, já que ele estava atrás de si. Rony lentamente caminhou para mais perto da morena.

-Não se preocupe... –Começou a cochichar no ouvido de Hermione. –Eu não sou nenhum tipo de basilisco, que te mata com apenas um olhar. Pode olhar para mim, eu não mordo. –Terminou com uma risada curta.

Hermione sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar com a aproximação, a voz e o hálito quente de Rony em seu ouvido.

-Agora se você me der licença já cheguei ao meu andar. –Falou passando a frente, e se virando para Hermione já do lado de fora. –Tenha um ótimo dia, Granger! –Falou sorrindo sarcástico, e saiu andando, deixando uma Hermione paralisada.

Rony chegou a sua sala que dividia com Harry, batendo a porta, ação que assustou o moreno.

-Hey! A porta fica, ok? –Falou atento a Rony.

-Ta. –Respondeu alheio a pergunta, andando de um lado para o outro.

Toda a raiva que Rony, inexplicavelmente não botou pra fora quando estava frente a frente de Hermione, aflorava no momento. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu raiva em vê-la, sentiu saudade. Quando chegou perto dela, e sentiu seu perfume penetrar suas narinas, seu coração disparou mais forte e suas mãos ansiavam por tocá-la, o que era incabível.

- O que aconteceu, Rony? –Perguntou depois de uns minutos.

-ELA! –Gritou e respirou fundo. –Encontrei com a Granger. Ela nem olhou na minha cara, Harry! Como se eu fosse infectá-la, sabe? –Falava ele indignado. –Era como se eu fosse um estranho... Sei la. –falava impaciente e frustrado.

-E você o que fez?

-Não sei como consegui me controlar. –Rony contou todo o ocorrido a Harry.

-Esse é você mesmo? –Harry perguntou surpreso pela atitude do amigo.

-Nem eu sei, Harry. Não sei mais quem sou eu. –Sentou-se na cadeira. –Sinto coisas que não é de mim, entende? Não sei como explicar. Ainda mais quando se trata da...da... Você sabe... É mais forte que eu Harry, eu sinto muita raiva... Ou talvez coisas, além disso.

-Você é uma pessoa justa Rony, por tanto não suporta injustiça. E o que Hermione falou com você foi muito injusto. E o fato de a pessoa que te machucou ser a mulher que você mais ama, essa raiva se reforça mais ainda. Isso tudo é uma crise Rony, e quando se trata de você e de Hermione, tudo se complica mais um pouco.

-Não, Harry... –Falou calmamente.

-Não o que?

-Agora eu estou vendo tudo muito claro na minha mente. Não é apenas uma crise. Agora eu vejo que Hermione estava certa em terminar... Foi melhor assim.

-Não diga bobagens, Rony! –Falou exaltado.

-Se ela quer assim Harry, não vai ser eu quem vai mudar a situação.

-Eu não acredito que estou escutando isso! –Bufou.

-Hermione Granger para mim agora... É a garota que eu conheci aos onze anos, e que é ou foi uma grande amiga. –Terminou pensativo.

-Você diz isso da boca pra fora. E eu achando que você era o único que estava com a cabeça no lugar, mas estou vendo que os dois estão muito doidos.

Rony nem deu ouvidos aos dizeres de Harry.

-Tenho outras cosias mais importantes para fazer. Trabalhar é o melhor que eu faço no momento.

************************************************

-Sarah, não estou para ninguém. –Falou Hermione passando direto pela secretária e entrando em sua sala, deixando Sarah de olhos arregalados.

Hermione colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa e se jogou na cadeira.

O jeito de Rony para com ela, seu tom de voz, deixou-a sem ação. Ele fora frio e indiferente, exatamente como ela o tratara. Por mais que a atitude dele lhe doesse, ela não queria admitir isso, e seus pensamentos eram sempre de que isso tudo iria passar, e que separados era a melhor solução.

**********************************************

Porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? Uma hora tudo está bem, Rony e Hermione juntos e esperando um filho. E de repente tudo desmorona.

Rony queria muito estar ao lado de Hermione, tentar reconquistá-la e deixar as feridas para trás. Mas o seu orgulho não permitia isso, e ele nem poderia esquecer-se de tudo o que Hermione lhe disse, todas aquelas palavras que ecoavam em sua mente dia após dia. Ele agora focava um único pensamento: era o fim.

Hermione às vezes se pegava numa batalha mental em relação a Rony, mas no seu conceito do que era certo, voltava com os pés no chão e concluía que tudo não poderia tomar um rumo melhor.

Agora ambos se encontravam com os mesmo pensamentos, atitudes e sentimentos. Amam-se, mas acham que o certo é ficar separados, com as coisas mal resolvidas. São orgulhosos demais, e preferem deixar tudo como está, ao invés de assumir o erro e lutar pelo amor verdadeiro.

Era uma noite quente de uma quinta-feira. Hermione estava em seu quarto, na casa dos pais, arrumando algumas coisas para passar o tempo, até que alguém bate a porta.

-Filha? –Chamou sua mãe da porta.

-Sim?

-O jantar está pronto.

-Não estou com fome, mamãe. –Falou desanimada, sentando-se na cama. Sua mãe entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, e sentou-se ao lado da filha.

-Minha filha, você não pode ficar sem comer. Trabalha o dia todo, anda tristonha por todos os lados. E aposto que não come nada durante o dia.

-Eu como alguma coisa durante o dia. –Tentou se justificar.

-Mas não é a refeição que deveria fazer. Alguma coisa, não é o café da manhã, o almoço. Você sabe que ainda est sobre alguns cuidados por causa da gravidez.´

A menção da palavra gravidez, teve efeito instantâneo em Hermione. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe. Maree xingou-se mentalmente, por ter dito isso. Combinara com Paul, de que era melhor não mencionar a gravidez, porque era algo muito recente, e não queria ver sua filha sofrer.

-Desculpe Hermione, eu e minha boca grande. –Falou com pesar ao ver a filha naquele estado.

-Não tem que pedir desculpas, mamãe. Mas é que não consigo me acostumar com isso ainda. É difícil.

-É muito recente ainda, minha filha. E não é só isso que está te fazendo mal.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Sabia do que a mãe estava falando.

-Tem dois dias que você está mais para baixo, mais pensativa. O que aconteceu?

-Tive um encontro casual com o Rony. –Falou olhando para a mãe.

-Filha, você não acha que já está na hora de acabar com isso? Não tem porque de vocês ficarem separados! –Falou inconformada. –Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, você estava triste, nervosa, agiu por impulso.

-Mamãe, eu não quero discutir isso. –Falou calma. –O que está feito, está feito. Ele parece estar bem melhor sem mim. Não tem volta.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza? A vida é incerta, a única certeza que termos é que partiremos um dia. Fora isso, tudo pode acontecer.

Hermione ficou em silêncio.

-Eu rezo todos os dias, para você abrir os olhos, e ver o erro que cometeu. Eu quero te ver feliz. –Falou com algumas lágrimas descendo pelo o rosto. –Eu só espero que você não abra os olhos tarde demais.

Hermione olhou nos olhos da mãe, ficando assim, as duas por alguns minutos em silêncio.

-Vem, vamos jantar. Nem que você coma pelo menos um pouquinho. –Falou Maree mudando de assunto e enxugando as lágrimas.

-OK. –Rendeu-se. –Depois do jantar vou dar uma passada no apartamento, preciso pegar algumas coisas.

-Quer que eu vá para você? –Perguntou Marre, porque desde que Hermione saira do hospital, era ela quem buscava tudo o que ela precisava.

-Não precisa. Hoje eu quero ir.

-Acho isso muito bom. –Falou Marre, feliz por ela começar a encarar os fatos. –Mas você não está pensando em ir embora, certo?

-Não Dona Maree. - Falou brincando. –Não estou pensando em ir embora.

-Acho bom! –Falou autoritária, porém rindo. –Daqui você só sai pra ficar com seu marido. –Maré e falou baixo, para que Hermione não ouvisse. Mas Hermione estava bem atenta, e escutou o que a mãe disse, ficando em silêncio e pensativa.

Hermione comeu apenas para não contrariar os pais, e deixá-los mais preocupados. Sabia que eles queriam seu bem, e faziam de tudo para que se sentisse mais feliz, e ela sentia-se grata por isso. O amor de seus pais era o que ela mais precisava no momento. Como quando era garotinha, e podia correr pro colo dos pais,quanto tinha algum problema.

Depois do jantar, Hermione conversou um pouco com os pais, pegou sua bolsa, e seguiu caminhando até o antigo apartamento.

******************************************************************

Rony caminhava pela noite de Londres, absorto em pensamentos. Seu coração batia forte só em pensar em estar num lugar, onde vivera diversos tipos de emoções e situações, sendo que as felizes superavam todas as tristezas.

Chegando ao seu destino, Rony passou pelo porteiro que o recebeu com alegria. Logo depois pegou o elevador e chegou em frente a porta do seu antigo apartamento. Respirou fundo e entrou sem olhar para frente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Depois de dias sem nem ao menos passar na porta, era estranho estar ali. Relembrar todas as coisas, sentir aquele ar de "casal" presente naquele ambiente. Relembrar uma vida, que parecia ser de outra pessoa.

Caminhando até a sala, a primeira cena que lhe veio a mente, foi Hermione sentando no chão e sangrando. Era como se ele visse tudo aquilo novamente ao vivo, e mais uma vez pode sentir o desespero, o medo a dor da perda. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, de maneira frustrada, e continuou andando por todo o canto, analisando tudo ao seu redor, daquele local inabitável de poeira acumulada.

Por último, Rony foi até o quarto em que dividia com Hermione. Sua mão tremeu ao tocar a maçaneta. Abriu a porta e olhou para o ambiente com carinho e saudade. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até a cama. Sentou-se exatamente do lado esquerdo, onde Hermione gostava de dormir. Pegou o travesseiro ali depositado e sorriu. Podia sentir o perfume dos cabelos de Hermione. Imagens felizes vieram-lhe a cabeça. As brincadeiras, os beijos, as caricias, as noites de amor. Rony sentia falta de tudo isso, sentia falta de Hermione. Seus olhos ardiam pelas lágrimas que tentava segurar de todas as formas.

Deixando o travesseiro sobre seu colo, Rony abriu a gaveta ao lado da cama, e ali achou algo que fez seu coração parar por alguns segundos, duas coisas simples, mas que eram tudo pra Rony: o primeiro presente de Rose, ainda um grãozinho na barriga da mãe.

Pegou o sapatinho juntamente com a pulseira, nas mãos e não agüentou a emoção, as lágrimas jorraram com força, trazendo todas as lembranças à tona. A dor era forte e a saudade de uma intensidade inexplicável.

Rony ficou ali, minutos e minutos, apenas olhando aqueles dois objetos. Sua imaginação viajava para acontecimentos não concretizados. Logo ele já estava mais calmo, mas não sabia ele, o que lhe estava reservado.

**********************************************************************

Hermione sentia-se estranha por estar ali. Sentia que assim que entrasse por aquela porta, iria fraquejar e se entregar a lembranças que não queria que viessem à tona.

-Calma Hermione. –Falou para si mesma respirando fundo. –É só pegar as coisas. Simples. –Queria se convencer disso.

Hermione deu um último suspiro profundo e abriu a porta. Assim que botou o pé na sala seu coração acelerou, e a emoção veio à tona.

Sem querer reviver tudo o que passara naquele apartamento, Hermione seguiu para seu foco, onde justamente passara os melhores momentos, o quarto que um dia fora seu e de Rony.

Ao abrir a porta, Hermione poderia esperar qualquer coisa, exceto ver Rony, ali, sentado na cama. Não soube o que fazer, ficou paralisada, queria sair dali sem que ele a visse. Inconsciente, começou a dar passos para trás, o que consequentemente causou seu encontro com um vaso, depositado ali no corredor, denunciando assim sua presença.

Rony que até o momento não tinha percebido sua presença, com seus pensamentos bem longe dali, sobressaltou-se com o barulho. Com sua agilidade, deixou os dois objetos sobre a cama, e sacou a varinha direcionando-a diretamente para a porta.

Hermione soltou um grito de susto, respirando profundamente.

Rony ficou parado na mesma posição, com a respiração pesada. Estava pronto para azarar quem quer que fosse. Mas quando reconheceu aquele rosto, seu corpo parou, e sentiu seu amor por aquela mulher o consumir.

Mas ele não queria isso, queria esquecê-la, queria que ela sentisse o quanto ele estava sofrendo por sua causa!

Como se um balde de água fria caísse-lhe sobre a cabeça, Rony deixou toda a mágoa, raiva, tristeza, tomar conta de si. Queria que Hermione conhecesse o outro Rony, o Rony que ela mesma criara.

-Eu não vou te azarar. –Rony falou com uma voz totalmente diferente de seu normal. Era uma voz fria, rancorosa, demonstrando todo o seu desprezo, que ele queria acreditar que tinha, para com aquela mulher.

Apontando a varinha para o vaso ao lado, Rony o recompôs, olhou novamente para Hermione sorrindo de canto dos lábios, e voltou a sentar-se na cama.

Hermione recompôs-se. Sentiu toda a frieza na voz de Rony, fato que a fez arrepiar.

-Eu... –Fazia de tudo para não gaguejar. –Eu não vou incomodá-lo. –Falou pegando sua bolsa que caira no chão, fazendo menção de ir embora.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Não me sinto incomodado com sua presença. Para mim, ela não causa emoção alguma. –Falou com o mesmo tom de voz.

Hermione engoliu seco e entrou no quarto. Pegou uma bolsa de viagem na parte de cima do guarda-roupa, e começou a pegar suas coisas.

-Sabe Granger, eu andei pensando... –Falou Rony se levantando, e andando pelo quarto. –Podíamos vender esse apartamento, ele não serve para mais nada.

Hermione parou com os dizeres de Rony. Sentiu seu coração apertado com a ideia. Não queria vender o lugar onde passara um dos melhores momentos de sua vida. Queria deixá-lo como estava com todas as lembranças marcadas.

-Para você não faz diferença, não é mesmo?- Perguntou não aguentando ficar calada. Virou-se para ele, e encarou sua face rude e debochada.

-É claro que não! Nada de que passei aqui importa mais. Passado é passado. Agora quero viver o presente. –Rony falava aquilo tudo apenas para torturar Hermione. A cada palavra sentia um nó na garganta, mas estava se segurando para não demonstrar nenhum tipo de emoção. –Você não concorda comigo?

Hermione não aguentou, virou-se de costas para esconder a lágrimas solitárias que lhe desciam pela face.

-Cl... Claro. –Hermione sentiu raiva. Respirou fundo e virou-se para ele, sorrindo debochada. –Quem sabe com o dinheiro sobrando você não arranje mais mulheres, mais divertimento... Mais prazer.

-Sabe... Eu não tinha pensado nisso! –Falou fingindo animação. –Boa ideia, Granger. Acho que agora vou aproveitar o que não tive tempo para fazer. E quem sabe, depois, eu arranje uma mulher que me de um filho de verdade?

Hermione paralisou. Não aguentou mais segurar as lágrimas. A última frase fora como um soco em seu rosto.

"_Como ele pode dizer algo tão cruel? Definitivamente esse não é o Rony. Não é."_ –pensou ela.

Rony sabia que fora longe, que tocara num ponto em que ambos eram frágeis.

-Co... Como você pode dizer algo assim? –Perguntou não acreditando no que ouvira. –Você é cruel. –Falou enxugando as lágrimas insistentes.

-Wooouuuuu! –Falou rindo. –Eu sou cruel! –Virou de costas ainda rindo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Parou e respirou fundo. A raiva começava a tomar conta do seu eu. Virou-se novamente para Hermione, olhando-a com fúria nos olhos, o rosto vermelho de raiva, e falou com a voz carregada de desprezo: - EU SOU CRUEL, GRANGER. E VOCÊ É O QUE? A VITÍMA? COITADINHA, ESTÁ SOFRENDO TANTO, NÃO É MESMO? –Falou alto, fingindo dó.

-O que ouve com você? –Perguntou aos soluços, tamanha era a intensidade do choro. –Porque você está assim?

-O que ouve comigo? Você não sabe? –Falou chegando mais perto, deixando Hermione amedrontada. –Vou te fazer um relatório. –Falou rindo debochado e logo depois ficando serio. –Minha filha morre logo após o parto, minha mulher sangrando e eu sem poder fazer nada. Como dizer a ela, que a nossa filha, nossa pequena tão esperada, estava morta? Como? –Falava andando de um lado para o outro, e Hermione escutava o relato aos prantos.

–Eu não sei como consegui, apenas sabia que eu tinha que dar a notícia, e que juntos, íamos superar. Mas ai vem a grande surpresa. –Riu. – Sou acusado de não querer aquele filho, acusado de estar feliz com a sua morte! –Engraçado isso não? –Perguntou olhando-a serio. –Depois o meu casamento acaba tudo acaba. Em apenas um dia. –Rony caminhou para bem perto de Hermione, olhando-a nos olhos. – VOCÊ DISSE UM DIA QUE ESTARIA SEMPRE DO MEU LADO, ACONTECESSE O QUE ACONTECESSE, HERMIONE! –Falou gritando e deixando as lágrimas caírem. –VOCÊ ME LARGOU NA HORA QUE EU MAIS PRECISEI DE VOCÊ, VOCÊ DESISTIU DE TUDO NA PRIMEIRA OPORTUNIDADE, E COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ME SINTA, HEIN? COMO? –Rony cuspia todas as palavras na cara de Hermione, fazendo-a sofrer, e sentir como ele se sentiu no dia que o desprezou. –ESSE É O RONY QUE VOCÊ CRIOU! –Pegou-a pelo braço, apertando. –ESSE SOU EU! UMA PESSOA AMARGA, QUE DEU TUDO, QUE SUPEROU TUDO PARA DAR APOIO A SUA MULHER, E ACABAR LEVANDO UM CHUTE NA BUNDA. –Terminou respirando pesadamente, apertando o braço de Hermione, e olhando-a nos olhos.

-Por... Por favor, não fale assim. –Pediu suplicante.

-Não fale assim? Não fale assim? –Falou num fio de voz, ameaçadora.

Hermione sentia seu corpo tremer com o tom de voz de Rony, seu medo crescia cada vez mais. Seu coração sangrava, seu choro era sofrido.

–Eu também te pedi isso, Hermione. E você simplesmente me ignorou. –Falou com a voz baixa. –DESPREZOU O MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ! JOGOU TUDO PELA JANELA, TUDO! –Gritou o último. Hermione não queria ouvir mais nada, não queria escutar nada. Tentava se soltar de Rony, mas ele era bem mais forte, e quanto mais ela se debatia mais ele apertava seu braço.

-Você está me machucando. –Falava entre soluços, estava com medo. –Me solta!

-Não quanto você me machuco. –Rony sussurrou, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos. Olhou para seus lábios e num ato de desespero a beijou.

Um beijo agressivo, que não demonstrava nenhum tipo de emoção, mas mesmo assim fez o coração de Rony e Hermione dar um salto. Apenas o desprezo, e a raiva em ambos os corações. Hermione acabou por morder o lábio de Rony, com o sangue manchando ambos.

-Esse é o beijo que você me negou aquele dia. O beijo que você teve nojo em me dar, e hoje eu te retribuo da mesma forma! –Falou para machucá-la ainda mais.

-Você não é o Rony. Você não é o Rony que eu conheço!

Rony estava cego, estava possesso de tudo o que ela o fez sofrer. Pegou-a pelo braço que ainda segurava e jogou-a na cama. Hermione tremeu, temia o que ele ia fazer com ela. Sentiu o corpo dele pesando sobre o seu.

-Lembra Hermione, lembra das noites de amor que passamos aqui? –Falou deixando as lágrimas caírem sobre o corpo dela, juntamente com o sangue de seu lábio. Hermione ficou em silêncio, apenas choramingando.

-Para com isso... Por favor...

-Está com medo? Acha que eu teria coragem de lhe bater? De abusar de você? –Perguntou acordando para a realidade, acordando para o que estava fazendo. Viu o medo estampado em seus olhos, e isso o assustou. Nunca, nunca em bilhões de anos, teria tal coragem de fazer isso com a mulher que ama. E Rony achava que ela sabia disso.

Hermione ficou calada, fungando.

– Agora eu sei que você realmente não me conhece, e não tinha noção da intensidade do amor que eu sentia por você. –Falou mais calmo.

Os dois ficaram assim, nessa posição durante alguns minutos apenas se olhando nos olhos. Toda a raiva foi substituída por tristeza e saudade.

Rony viajou no olhar da mulher amada. Logo depois despertou, e saiu de cima dela, ficando de costas, de pé no chão. Hermione se encolheu na cama, chorando baixinho.

Antes de ir embora, Rony, botou a mão no bolso, pegando a fina pulseira nas mãos. Depositou na cama ao lado de Hermione, que estava com o olhar perdido para o nada.

Rony caminhou até a porta e parou por um instante.

-A partir de hoje, você é apenas a menina que eu um dia fui amigo. Nada mais. –Falou com pesar, deixando Hermione só com seu sofrimento.

Hermione acompanhou com o olhar, por onde Rony saira. As lágrimas caiam incessantemente. Estava confusa, não sabia o que pensar. Toda a atitude de Rony, seu modo de falar e seu olhar, foi algo assustador de presenciar, porque ali ela pode sentir o gosto amargo da rejeita, da indiferença.

Sentiu nos lábios, a ira de Rony. Fora um beijo tão frio, mas que ao mesmo tempo fez despertar sensações, que há tempos não sentia, e que não se permitia sentir saudades. Queria que Rony a tomasse como antes. Que fizessem amor durante toda noite.

Varias emoções se misturaram num único encontro de curto tempo. Mas uma única frase ecoava em sua mente: "Uma mulher que me dê um filho de verdade...". Não teve coisa mais dura para se ouvir, do que essa frase. Mas Rony estava certo, ele não tinha que ficar com uma mulher inútil, fraca até para gerar um filho. Por mais que tivesse sido doloroso escutar essas palavras, era apenas a verdade, nada mais.

Hermione secou as lágrimas inutilmente. Apalpou a área vazia ao seu lado na cama e sentiu o frio da fina pulseira. Pegou-a entre os dedos e olhou-a com carinho dando um sorriso fraco. Levou-a aos lábios beijando com saudade. O que ela mais queria era ter sua filha consigo em seus braços. Se ela estivesse ali, Rony também estaria, e agora ela não se sentiria só, deitada naquela cama com lágrimas incessantes, e sim, alimentando sua filha no peito, enquanto Rony as observava, abobado. Aquele pequeno objeto tinha muito significado para Hermione. Fora o primeiro presente de Rose e também fora Rony, seu grande amor, quem dera.

Hermione se levantou da cama, um pouco tonta. Queria ir embora, queria sair logo daquele lugar, onde a fazia se sentir triste e relembrar momentos felizes ao mesmo tempo. Toda aquela situação era dolorosa.

Começou a arrumar suas coisas o mais rápido que podia, mas seu corpo não deixava, não correspondia. Sentia-se fraca, sem forças.

Hermione parou de repente. Seu corpo começou a tremer, e os soluços saiam inconscientes de sua garganta. Deixou-se cair novamente na cama. Passaria o resto da noite ali, com a saudade, tristeza e dor presa em seu coração.

Rony saiu do apartamento com a cabeça fervilhando em pensamentos.

"_Eu fui um estúpido! Não tinha que ter dito aquilo. Mas ela me provocou o que ela queria? _- Pensava ele. _- Não vou me preocupar com isso, ela não se preocupou quando disse tudo àquilo pra mim no hospital. Ela não está nem ai, e eu aqui me martirizando a toa." _- Secou as lágrimas incessantes com certa força e seguiu pelas ruas de Londres sem rumo.

Rony sentia um vazio no peito inexplicável. Ao mesmo tempo em que achava que fora injusto com Hermione, achava que era aquilo o que ela precisava escutar. Tinha que desabafar, botar pra fora tudo o que estava sentindo, tudo o que ela o fez sofrer, e queria que ela sentisse o mesmo, que ela sofresse o mesmo que ele está sofrendo.

Ao beijá-la tentou passar toda a raiva, que estava presa em seu ser. Mas Rony não esperava que seu desejo por ela despertasse em tal hora. Quando sentiu sua pele, seus lábios colados aos seus, pode sentir todo seu corpo reagir. Sua mente e seu corpo queriam fazê-la sua. Mas ele soube se controlar queria apenas sentir novamente o pequeno corpo de Hermione colado ao seu, sentir sua respiração, sua pele quente. Rony sabia que não existia sensação melhor, do que essa. Mas, quando olhou em seus olhos castanhos, e viu o medo estampado, e o desespero, sua consciência pesou.

Como Hermione poderia achar que ele faria algo que a machucaria? Como ela pode pensar que um dia ele abusaria de seu corpo em prazer próprio? Por mais que ele tivesse a ferindo com palavras, ele a amava, isso é fato.

Rony tinha apenas uma certeza nessa vida: De que Hermione era a mulher dos seus sonhos, a mulher que sempre amou e que sempre amará. Isso ele não conseguia e nempodia negar a si mesmo. Esse amor doía, doía pelo fato de não estar ao seu lado, de não poder lhe abraçar quando sentir vontade, de lhe beijar quando desejasse.

O amor que ele sente por Hermione, agora seria guardado bem lá no fundo do peito, um amor vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo. Um amor que não tinha mais volta, que agora restavam apenas as lembranças de um tempo inexistente.

Rony entrou numa rua vazia, recostou-se na parede e respirou fundo. Não queria mais pensar naquilo. Sem saber muito bem o que estava fazendo, Rony aparatou em Hogsmeade. Entrando no Três Vassouras, sentou-se numa mesa bem ao fundo e bebeu como nunca havia bebido na vida.

Harry saira mais tarde do Ministério aquela noite. Mesmo um pouco cansado pelo trabalho, resolvera passar em Hogsmeade e comprar alguns doces para Gina, sabia que ela adorava, apesar das reclamações de que assim iria virar uma bola.

Às vezes, ir até Hogsmeade era um tormento para Harry. Mesmo depois de alguns anos ter se passado após a derrota de Voldemort, os termos "O Menino que Sobreviveu" ou "O Eleito" ainda eram muito presentes na comunidade bruxa. Hogsmeade era onde as pessoas mais o abordava, ainda mais quando visitava o vilarejo nos dias de passeio dos alunos de Hogwarts.

Por estar à noite, Harry achou que sua presença não iria chamar muita atenção. Grande engano. Logo quando passou pela porta do Três Vassouras, um dos bares mais frequentados do vilarejo, Harry foi surpreendido por Jack, garçom do estabelecimento supervisionado pela atrativa Madame Rosmerta.

Harry achava Jack muito engraçado com seu jeito tagarela de ser, e com sua insistência resolveu por tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, pois não queria se demorar.

Rosmerta como sempre, o cumprimentou com um sorriso nos lábios, muito educada, para logo depois ralhar com Jack, por atrapalhar o passeio de Harry, deixando-o aos risos.

Harry foi dar sua primeira golada na cerveja, olhou em direção ao fundo do bar, e uma cabeleira ruiva muito conhecida, chamou-lhe atenção.

-Mas... –Começou a falar consigo mesmo e parou. Logo sua ficha caiu.

-Parece que ele não está bem, chegou muito triste. –Falou Rosmerta acompanhando o olhar de Harry. –Mas hoje ele parece mais abalado que nos outros dias.

-Ele vem todos os dias?

-Nem todos. Mas aparece com frequência.

Harry deu um sorriso fraco e se levantou indo em direção a Rony.

À medida que ia chegando perto, Harry percebeu que o estado de Rony não era bom.

-Rony? –Chamou cauteloso à sua frente. Rony subiu a mirada e olhou bem para Harry e sorriu.

-Harrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy! –Falou muito animado e com a voz um pouco elevada e enrolada. –Meuuuu amigãooo... –Fez menção de se levantar, mas não conseguiu. –Ops... –Riu.

-Rony!!! –Falou assustado. –O que você está fazendo? Olha o tanto que você bebeu! –Apontou as garrafas na mesa.

-Ahhhhhh... Harry... Foram só umas doses, nada demais... –Falava muito aéreo. –Vem, senta ai, toma uma comigo, vamos brindar! Vamos brindar a nossa amizade. Mesmo eu sendo um idiota, você continua me aturando. –Riu.

-Rony, para com isso! Chega de beber! –Falou irritado, tirando o copo de sua mão. Rony bufou. – Rony, o que esta fazendo com você? –Perguntou mais calmo. Rony olhou-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ela fez isso comigo. Ela me destruiu. Ela não me ama nunca me amou. –Falou derrotado, sentia tudo a sua volta rodar. – Eu sou um monte de bosta, Harry. –Falava enquanto Harry o ajudava a levantar. –Sou um covarde. Deixei você e ela naquele acampamento...

-Pare de dizer asneira,q Rony. –Falou sentido pelo estado do amigo. –Vou te levar pra minha casa. Se sua mãe te ver assim...nem eu sei o que acontece.

Harry pagou a conta, e aparatou com Rony perto de sua casa.

-Gina! –Chamou Harry assim que entrou na sala, colocando Rony sentado no sofá.

-Harry, não grita! James esta... Mas o que aconteceu? –Falou assustada descendo as escadas mais rapidamente.

-Descobri o que o Rony faz nessas saídas misteriosas. Ele não está nada bem...

-Gina... Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, não queria. –Falou se abraçando a irmã. Gina olhou pra Harry com uma tristeza no olhar.

-Rony... O que aconteceu? –Perguntou baixinho. –Por que você bebeu desse jeito?

-Eu só quero esquecer ela. –Falou chorando baixinho no colo da irmã.

-Acho melhor levá-lo para o quarto. Hoje ele não esta em condições de dizer nada. –Falou Harry. Gina concordou.

-Vem Rony. –Pegou-o pelo braço amparando pra que pudesse subir as escadas.

-Vou buscar uma poção e já subo. –Falou Gina.

Gina pegou a poção no armário, e fez com que Rony tomasse tudo, para que no dia seguinte não ficasse com aquela ressaca horrível.

-Parece que a coisa foi seria. –Falou Gina preocupada, enquanto tirava os sapatos de Rony, que já ressonava.

-Mais seria? Será possível? –Perguntou Harry incrédulo.

-Amanhã vamos saber de tudo o que aconteceu. –Falou Gina se levantando e sendo abraçada por Harry. Saíram do quarto, fechando a porta logo atrás.

No caminho Harry e Gina passaram no quarto do filho, dando beijos de boa noite, no garotinho que já dormia.

-Harry, como você achou o Rony? –Perguntou curiosa, sentando-se na cama enquanto Harry se preparava para um banho. Harry sorriu, sabia que ela não iria resistir em fazer essa pergunta.

-Foi por acaso. Fui a Hogsmeade comprar alguns doces pra você. –Sorriu sendo retribuído por Gina. –Mas você sabe... O famoso Eleito. –Os dois riram. –E então encontrei Rony no Três Vassouras. –Falava distraído, tirando a camisa e os sapatos.

-E cadê os doces? –Perguntou Gina brincalhona.

Harry se virou para olhá-la e se assustou ao vê-la atrás de si.

-Com a confusão acabei esquecendo. –Falou sem graça, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Sem problemas. –Falou com a voz baixa e passando a língua pelos lábios, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

-Mas eu tenho outro tipo de doce, você quer? –Perguntou provocante, puxando-a para mais perto. Gina tremeu toda com a insinuação de Harry. Sentiu-o chegar mais perto, e capturar seus lábios com ansiedade.

-Estou com saudades. –Sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido, dando leves mordidinhas em sua orelha e pescoço. Gina soltou um gemido manhoso e sorriu.

-Mas tem só três dias que não fazemos amor. –Falou entre suspiros.

-Isso pra mim, é uma eternidade! Mas se você não quiser tudo bem. –Falou brincando e fazendo menção de se afastar, mas Gina o puxou.

-Eu não disse que não queria. –Falou sapeca e com muito desejo. Harry sorriu maroto. Parecia uma disputa, quem resistia mais.

Harry puxou-a novamente para um beijo sensual e provocante. Com suas mãos ágeis, Harry soltou o roupão de Gina que rolou para o chão, revelando sua camisola longa de seda, com um decote sensual e uma fenda na perna. Já Gina, não perdendo tempo, tirou o sinto de Harry e abriu o zíper da calça, deixando sua boxer branca a mostra.

Harry numa necessidade de senti-la mais perto, puxou-a pelas nádegas pressionando seus corpos. Gina suspirou entre os beijos incessantes, arranhando toda a costas do moreno com desejo. Sentiu sua mão grande e ágil penetrar entre a fenda e acariciar sua coxa com certa força, despertando ainda mais o seu desejo.

Harry queria chegar logo em um dos pontos fracos de Gina, mas antes queria provocá-la, e vê-la pedir mais com suspiros e gemidos, como ela sempre fazia.

Com a mão, foi fazendo um caminho na parte interna da coxa da ruiva, com carinhos leves e provocativos. Quando chegou a sua virilha, Gina perdeu todo o controle, separando os lábios dos de Harry. Fechou os olhos sentindo as caricias leves naquele local tão frágil.

-Harry. –Choramingou. Harry sorriu. Sabia que ela queria mais e mais.

Harry a olhava admirado. Sentia a força que fazia para se manter em pé, marcada em seus braços. Adora vê-la em êxtase e chamando por seu nome, isso lhe dava a certeza de que estava lhe dando prazer total.

Agora Harry podia sentir o pano úmido que cobria o sexo de Gina. Acariciou de leve sobre o pano, e com um movimento rápido tirou a pequena peça, lhe dando livre acesso. Sentiu o líquido quente e seu sexo latejante. Começou a fazer caricias mais fortes, fazendo Gina arquear o corpo, e se agarrar em Harry com as pernas trêmulas.

Quando Harry percebeu que ela não conseguiria ficar mais de pé, num movimento rápido tirou sua camisola, deixando-a totalmente nua, pegou-a no colo e a deitou na cama. Gina instantaneamente o puxou para si, querendo sentir o calor de seu corpo, e o beijou nos lábios com volúpia. Sentiu a mão de Harry ainda acariciar seu sexo e seus seios, praticamente a fazendo chegar ao máximo, mas ela não queria isso. Queria que eles fossem juntos ao céu.

Sem coordenação motora pelas caricias e beijos, Gina tentava de todas as maneiras tirar a calça e a boxer de Harry.

Harry separou os lábios inchados dos da ruiva, e sorriu por suas tentativas sem sucesso. Gina bufou contrariada.

-Calma ruivinha. –Sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido. –Eu te ajudo. –Falou ele pegando as delicadas mãos de Gina, e postando sobre seu bumbum sexy. Harry fez com que ela fizesse um caminho lento, na retirada da calça juntamente com a boxer. No final, Harry jogou as duas peças longe, e sem ter tempo de pensar sentiu as mãos macias de Gina lhe tocar intimamente. Soltou um suspiro abafado fechando os olhos.

Gina podia senti-lo pulsando em suas mãos, pronto para amá-la. Olhou para as feições de Harry, e viu sua expressão de prazer. Sentiu-se poderosa, e mulher por saber que ainda submetia aquele homem lindo e sexy a tal prazer.

Harry a beijou calorosamente, acariciando seus seios com vontade. Os dois gemiam de maneira provocativa e com gostinho de quero mais.

Num movimento rápido, Gina trocou as posições, ficando sentada no colo de Harry, com ele também sentando. Nessa posição os sexos se roçavam de maneira perturbadora.

-Gina... –Sussurrou não aguentando mais esperar. Gina subiu o corpo, o bastante para que Harry a penetrasse. Ela se agarrou a Harry, ficando um tempo parada sobre seu corpo. Logo os movimentos começaram, as caricias continuavam, e as palavras de carinho, amor e desejo eram ditas baixinho um no ouvido do outro.

Tudo começava a fugir-lhes da mente. Tudo parecia perde o sentido, dando lugar apenas a uma sensação, ao máximo do prazer. O gemido foi abafado por um beijo longo e profundo. Os corpos estavam suados e cansados. Gina deixou-se deitar no peito de Harry, tentando acalmar a respiração. Harry acariciava seus cabelos longos com carinho respirando profundamente.

-Harry... –Falou respirando fundo. –Por que você tem que ser tão bom? Por que tem que fazer tudo do jeito mais completo, do jeito que eu gosto? –Perguntou subindo a mirada.

-Por que você merece ter prazer completo. Só de te ver em êxtase, eu sinto prazer. Pra mim é a melhor cena. –Falou acariciando seu rosto. Gina sorriu.

-Você é o homem perfeito pra mim sabia? –Falou apaixonada. –Me completa em todos os sentidos... Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo... Muito. Não sei viver sem você.

Gina sorriu e lhe deu um beijo singelo nos lábios, descendo pelo pescoço e peito.

-Ruiva... Ruiva... –Falou rindo, sentindo seu corpo reagir. Gina sorriu sapeca.

-Quero tomar banho... Com você. –Sorriu marota.

-Só se for agora! –Falou ele se levantando com ela no colo indo em direção ao banheiro.

No banho, se curtiram mais um pouco. Apenas com caricias ousadas. Logo se vestiram e dormiram abraçados.

*******************************************************************

Rony acordou sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça, nada mais. Olhou em volta tentando reconhecer onde estava. Sentou-se na cama e olhou o relógio, já eram onze horas da manhã. Sua mente estava um pouco embaralhada, e não se recordava muito bem do que aconteceu. Fez menção de se levantar, mas alguém entrando pela porta chamou-lhe atenção.

-Bom dia! –Falou Gina com um sorriso.

-Gina, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

-Harry o trouxe. –Falou caminhando até ele e sentando ao seu lado. –Ele achou você no Três Vassouras, você...

-Ok. Não precisa continuar. –Falou envergonhado. O silêncio pairou.

-O que aconteceu, Rony? Porque você fez isso? –Perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

-Não quero falar sobre o assunto. -Falou de cabeça baixa.

-Rony... Eu entendo que não queria falar. Sei que você esta sofrendo, mas eu quero que saiba que eu estou aqui pra te apoiar, e você não tem só a mim, mas a sua família também. Estamos aqui para te ouvir e te ajudar em que for preciso. Nós estamos com você.

Rony olhou para a irmã com os olhos mareados. Aproximou-se e deitou a cabeça no colo da irmã. Ela alisava seus cabelos, de forma consoladora.

-Eu a humilhei, Gina. Fiz com que sentisse a minha dor. A dor do desprezo, do abandono e a dor da culpa. –Começou a falar. Gina fechou a feição de maneira preocupada, temendo o resultado da conversa.

-E... Você se orgulha disso Rony?

-Não... Se eu me orgulhasse por tal atitude, eu seria um canalha. Já estou me sentindo um idiota por ter dito o que disse a Hermione...

Gina se aliviou um pouco.

Rony foi contando todo o ocorrido, instantaneamente a Gina, numa necessidade de desabafar, dividir sua dor. Gina escutava tudo atentamente e sentia que a situação estava cada vez mais complicada.

-Agora eu começo uma nova vida, Gina. –Falou sentando-se novamente e olhando para a irmã. –E Hermione está fora dela.

-Você a ama, Rony. Vai sofrer ficando longe dela.

-Sim eu a amo, mas não vou implorar por seu amor, não mais, Gina.

Os pensamentos de Gina agora estavam confusos: Será que o casal venceria essa barreira? Gina tinha esperança que sim, mas as evidências iam para o negativo. A convicção com que ambos falavam, o desejo de Rony de esquecer Hermione era inacreditável.

O destino de ambos está traçado, mas ele pode ser modificado, existem dois caminhos, basta saber se eles escolherão o caminho obscuro ou o caminho da luz. A felicidade está em suas mãos.


	22. Chapter 22

_**ENCHERGANDO OS PRÓPRIOS ERROS**_

-Senhora ! Senhora de Tayla, acorda!

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Tayla parada a sua frente.

-Tayla, o que você veio fazer aqui? –Perguntou sentando-se e olhando ao redor.

-Tayla veio ver Hermione! Veio ver sua Senhora!

Hermione sorriu fraco.

-Você sempre cuidando de mim, Tayla. –Falou carinhosa fazendo a elfa sorrir de felicidade por ser útil.

Hermione parou por um momento relembrando a noite passada. Seu olhar estava perdido e o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas incessantes.

-Tayla não gosta de ver Hermione triste. –Falou sentida pela dona.

Hermione olhou-a tentando forçar um sorriso.

-Eu estou bem, Tayla, é só uma fase ruim. –Suspirou profundamente. –Mas agora eu preciso ir embora, preciso sair desse apartamento.

Com a ajuda de Tayla, Hermione foi pegando tudo o que precisava e colocando dentro da bolsa. Depois de tudo o que acontecera, da noite sem dormir, pegara no sono quando o sol começava a nascer. Hermione queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele lugar.

Depois de tudo pronto, as duas aparataram direto na casa dos Grangers. Tayla ainda ficou um pouco, fazendo companhia à Hermione e a ajudando. Mo meio da tarde a elfa foi embora, deixando Hermione só, que logo recebeu uma coruja.

"_Hermione sentimos muito pelo o ocorrido, vocês dois são uns idiotas (desculpe, mas tive que dizer) . Saiba que estamos aqui para tudo o que precisar._

_Ass: Harry e Gina._

_P.S. Ainda temos esperança de que tudo irá se acertar."_

Hermione deu um sorriso de lado e recostou na cabeceira da cama, logo adormecendo.

*************************

Rony estava em seu quarto, esperando a volta de Tayla, achando que ela chegaria mais a noite, mas para sua surpresa, a tarde ela aparatou em seu quarto.

-Você foi rápido! –Exclamou Rony.

-Minha Senhora queria ficar sozinha. –Informou a elfa. Rony parou pensando bem se fazia ou não a pergunta.

-E...Como ela está? - Decidiu-se por perguntar.

-Minha senhora está muito triste, chora toda hora. Tayla não gosta de ver Hermione assim, não mesmo.

Rony ficou analisando as palavras de Tayla sem dizer nada.

-Tayla, quero que você vá vê-la mais vezes por dia. Cuide dela. Você faz isso para mim? –Falou depois de um tempo.

-Tayla faz com prazer! –Sorriu. –Mas senhor também precisa de Tayla. –Seu sorriso murchou.

-Não se preocupe comigo. Hermione precisa mais de você do que eu. –Sorriu fraco para a elfa.

Os dias que se passaram. Rony e Hermione continuavam na mesma. Cada um no seu canto. Esbarravam-se em algumas ocasiões no Ministério, mas Rony fazia questão de esnobá-la ou ignorá-la.

Hermione como modo de defesa, contra seus sentimentos, sempre abaixava a cabeça em sua presença. Gostava e não gostava de tê-lo por perto. Era algo tão confuso que se encontrava num estado impossibilitado de explicar. O que ela precisava era ficar longe de Rony.

Agosto chegou ainda com muito sol. Era véspera do aniversário de Gina e a preparação para a comemoração entre os familiares estava sendo feita.

Hermione estava irredutível em ir, e isso estava tirando Harry e Gina do serio.

-Hermione, você têm que ir! –Falava o moreno, em mais uma tentativa, quando fora em sua sala no Ministério.

-Harry, já está decidido, eu não vou.

-E porque você não vai? –Perguntou desafiador. –Tem medo de algo, Mione?

-Medo? –Falou com a voz trêmula. –Do que eu teria medo? Não há nada para ter medo, Harry. Eu só não vou, porque....porque....não sou mais da família. E por ser uma comemoração só entre familiares estou de fora. –Falou achando ter arranjado a desculpa perfeita.

-Deixe de ser tola, Hermione! Você sabe que isso não é verdade! Antes de você se casar com Rony, você já fazia parte da família, e você sabe disso. Além disso, Gina é sua amiga. –Falou tudo muito rápido com o tom um pouco elevado. – E agora qual será sua próxima desculpa? –Perguntou baixo.

Hermione virou de costas e respirou fundo, tentava fala,r mas a voz não saia.

-Você não quer ir, para não vê-lo. Não aguenta a indiferença dele, não aguenta vê-lo rejeitá-la, não é mesmo?- Falou duro.

Hermione já tinha o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas que ultimamente tem sido sua companhia vinte e quatro horas por dia.

-Se não aguenta, porque não acabar com tudo isso? Esta nas suas mãos.

-Isso não tem nada a ver. - Falou firme tentando disfarçar o choro.

-Você pode TENTAR... –Frisou bem a palavra –mentir para mim, mas não para si mesma. –Falou com pesar.

-Certo...Você venceu. Eu vou. –Rendeu-se a correr o risco de mostrar que conseguiria ficar algumas horas no mesmo ambiente que Rony.

-Eu passo na casa dos seus pais para te buscar.

-Não precisa.

-Eu faço questão.

-Eu não vou fugir, Harry.

-Não sei... Te pego amanhã às 19:00. –Beijou-lhe na testa. –Fique bem.

Hermione estava com medo, sentia que algo iria surpreendê-la.

***********************

Hermione ainda não estava pronta quando a campainha tocou. Sabia que era Harry, que viera para buscá-la.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Hermione apareceu pronta, com um vestido preto marcando suas curvas acima dos joelhos, os cabelos soltos com cachos definidos e sapato baixo da cor do vestido.( link do vestido: .com/photos/uncategorized/2008/04/20/emma_watson_1_)

-Desse jeito o Rony não vai resistir. –Cochichou sua mãe, Maree, em seu ouvido. Hermione ficou sem graça e foi ao encontro de Harry.

-Pronta? –Perguntou Harry.

-Acho que sim. Onde está Gina?

-Levei-a mais cedo com James. – Mal sabia ela, que a própria ruiva dera a idéia de Harry ir buscá-la.

Harry e Hermione despediram do Sr. e Sra. Grangers, entraram no carro e seguiram

para a Toca.

-O Harry está demorando, será que a Mione desistiu? –Perguntou Gina à mãe.

-Daqui a pouco ele estará aqui. E eu espero que Hermione esteja junto. Caso contrario, eu mesma irei buscá-la. –Falou autoritária, mas com um tom divertido na voz.

-E o Rony, a que horas ele chega?

-Não sei minha filha. A cada dia ele chega num horário diferente. Agora ele participa de todas as buscas, até as mais simples. –Falava a matriarca preocupada, enquanto terminava a torta.

-Essa é a forma que ele encontrou para não ficar pensando na Mione e na filha perdida, uma forma para fugir de tudo.

-Eu sei... Mas estou cada vez mais preocupada com esse jeito fechado dele. Não é mais o mesmo. Não sorri, não brinca como o Rony de antigamente, o nosso Rony. –Falou triste.

-Nós vamos tê-lo de volta mamãe, você vai ver.

-Tomara minha filha, tomara.

-Acho que o Harry chegou. –Exclamou a ruiva de repente saindo pela porta da cozinha. –Você demorou! –Exclamou Gina um pouco alto, para Harry que ainda manobrava o carro.

-Mulheres sempre atrasam! –Brincou o moreno saindo do carro e logo dando um longo beijo na esposa.

-Vai colocar a culpa em mim agora, Potter? –Perguntou Hermione saindo carro com a porta sendo aberta por Harry. –Brincou ela.

-Longe de mim, Mione! –Riu.

-Mione! –Exclamou Gina surpresa. –Achei que não viria! –Abraçou-a.

-Eu vim por você! Feliz aniversário! –Sorriu entregando o presente.

-Obrigada. Fico muito feliz que tenha vindo. –Falou sincera.

Molly quando viu Hermione ficou muito feliz, assim como Arthur e os outros Weasleys. Todos faziam de tudo para que se sentisse como sempre, a vontade e em casa.

Gina optou apenas por uma comemoração entre familiares, portanto estava todos os Weasleys reunidos com suas respectivas esposas e filhos.

Hermione olhava as pessoas ao redor com saudade. Sentia falta da rotina com aquela família, sentia falta das brincadeiras durante o almoço de domingo e do carinho. Mas, observando bem o local, percebeu que faltava um deles, o mais importante, Rony. Sem que percebesse Hermione saiu a procura de Rony, andando de um lado para o outro.

-Ele não chegou ainda. –Informou Gina naturalmente.

-Eu não estou procurando ninguém. –Afirmou Hermione, incrédula de como Gina pegava as coisas no ar. –Só estava matando as saudades. –Mentiu.

-Certo. –Retrucou como se acreditasse. –Eu já volto, Harry está me chamando.

-Fique a vontade, a festa é sua! –Sorriu.

-O que foi, amor?- Perguntou Gina a Harry.

-Rony chegou... –Falou um pouco preocupado.

-E... –Falou não entendendo a preocupação. –O que aconteceu?

-Acho melhor você ver com os próprios olhos. –Quando Gina se virou não pode acreditar, Rony estava lá de frente para ela, abraçado a uma linda loira. O sorriso de Gina se desfez instantaneamente. Rony veio ao seu alcance.

-Quem é ela? –Gina perguntou disfarçadamente, antes que Rony falasse algo.

-É uma amiga. –Respondeu com seu típico tom sério dos últimos tempos.

-Amiga... –Debochou.

-Parabéns irmãzinha! –Falou cortando o assunto, entregando-lhe o presente, com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, porém sincero. Rony puxou a acompanhante pela mão e a apresentou.

-Harry, Gina está é Alana. Alana, estes são Harry meu melhor amigo e Gina minha irmã, sua esposa.

-Muito prazer em conhecê-los. –Falou cumprimentando-os sorridente e felicitando Gina pelo seu aniversário.

-O prazer é todo nosso. Sinta-se a vontade. –Gina falou muito educada.

-Espero não estar incomodando, mas é que Rony insistiu. –Falou tímida.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Divirta-se. –Falou Harry sorrindo.

-Obrigada. –Agradeceu. Rony pegou-a pela mão deixando Harry e Gina a sós.

-Isso não vai dar certo! –Exclamou Harry derrotado.

-Não mesmo. Mas eu gostei dela. –Falou Gina pensativa.

-Sinceridade? –Falou Harry pedindo uma espécie de permissão para continuar. – Achei que você ia botá-la para fora. –Riu.

-Não seja bobo, Harry. –Riu.

-Vou falar com a Mione. –Falou Harry de repente, saindo em disparada até Hermione antes que ela visse a cena.

-Mione! Mione! –Chamou-a.

-Sim, Harry? –Falou depois que ele chegou mais perto.

-Vamos ali comigo, rápido! – Harry pegou sua mão para puxá-la, mas já era tarde. Rony vinha em direção a eles com Alana ao lado. Hermione se mantinha parada no mesmo lugar e segurava a mão de Harry com força.

-Olá, Hermione. –Falou frio.

Hermione estava estupefata, seus olhos se arregalaram de tal maneira que parecia saltar da orbita.

-Oi. –Falou num fio de voz.

-Alana essa é Hermione. A famosa Hermione Granger! –Exclamou olhando nos olhos de Hermione que sustentava.

-Muito prazer, Alana. –Adiantou-se e abraçou-a, deixando Hermione sem ação.

-Depois conversamos mais, Hermione...Hummm... –Murmurou como se pensasse. –Colocamos o papo em dia. –Sorriu sarcástico.

Assim que Rony saiu de mão dada com Alana, Hermione deixou cair uma única lágrima e a secou rapidamente.

-Não se preocupe, Mione. É só uma amiga. –Falou Harry tentando reconfortá-la.

-Não importa. –Falou meio aérea. –Preciso beber algo. –Terminou de falar e saiu a procura de uma bebida bem forte. Não era acostumada com bebida, mas hoje, Hermione não era ela mesma.

Mal sabia ela, que certo ruivo observava tudo de longe e não perdia uma cena se quer. Rony pode perceber o quanto, Hermione estava bonita, e tinha que concordar com Gina. Parecia que Hermione criara mais curvas após a gravidez e seu corpo estava mais que perfeito, na opinião de Rony.

Antes que Rony pudesse sentir as consequências fisicamente ao admirar Hermione e imaginar cenas, tomou o último gole de sua bebida e puxou Alana para dançar.

Rony soltava sorrisos, como se estivesse realmente se divertindo. Mas quem o conhecia via a tristeza estampada em seu rosto. Hermione que estava a um canto bebendo, observava a cena com raiva.

"_O que o Rony está fazendo com ela? Será que já me esqueceu? Pelo jeito sim...Você é uma idiota Hermione! Não tem que sentir raiva, não tem que ficar se perguntando essas coisas! Devia estar feliz, por ele ter arranjando outra."_

Hermione serviu-se de mais bebida, e deu uma última olhada para a pista, vendo Rony cochichar coisas no ouvido de Alana e sorrir. Não aguentando mais ver a cena, Hermione saiu da área onde estava acontecendo a festa no jardim da Toca, e foi andar num lugar mais afastado.

Sua cabeça começava a doer de tanto pensar. Sentia que suas forças para se manter longe de Rony estavam se esgotando.

Parou perto de uma árvore, tirou os sapatos e sentou recostando-se no tronco.

Uma pergunta não saia-lhe da cabeça: O que fazer?

Ela via seu caminho com névoa, obscurecendo seu caminho final, havendo dois destinos: um em que ela atravessaria essa escuridão toda em sua vida em busca da luz, da felicidade, ou um em que a névoa a seguiria ao longo de sua vida, e em um certo momento transformar-se num penhasco, que faça com que ela tropece e caia de vez.

Hermione estava confusa, muito confusa.

****************************

Depois de passar um tempo dançando com Alana, Rony resolvera levá-la para dar um passeio ao redor da Toca. Andaram um pouquinho e sentaram na grama , que por coincidência era perto da árvore onde Hermione estava recostada, porém eles não a viram.

Rony deitou a cabeça no colo de Alana que alisava seus cabelos, enquanto conversavam.

Hermione perdida em seus pensamentos, começou a ouvir vozes que cada vez ficavam mais audíveis, mas não nitidamente. Olhou para trás da árvore em direção ao som e para sua surpresa viu a pessoa que menos queria naquele momento. Permaneceu no mais absoluto silêncio para que eles não a vissem. Percebeu que seu corpo tremia e seus olhos,na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas, ardiam.

-Você é maravilhoso, Rony. É por isso que eu te adoro em tão pouco tempo. –Falou Alana.

Essa foi a única fala da conversa que Hermione pode escutar nitidamente. A cena que se seguiu, não a agradou muito. Percebeu o movimento de Alana para logo beijar Rony nos lábios. Seu ar faltou e as lágrimas desceram. Não podia acreditar que Rony estava com outra. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto desajeitado sem saber o que fazer. Levantou-se meio zonza querendo sair o mais rápido possível do mesmo ambiente de Rony.

-Eu não sou maravilhoso... Não fui... –Rony começou a falar,mas parou de repente.

-O que foi? – Perguntou Alana.

-Parece que vi alguém. –Falou se levantando. –Lumus! –Iluminou o local onde Hermione passara à alguns segundos. –Acho que foi só impressão.

Hermione correu até os arredores da Toca, calçou os sapatos e começou a procurar Harry e Gina, um pouco desnorteada.

-Gina! –Gritou quando a viu.

-Mione, onde você estava?

-Fui tomar um ar. –Falou respirando fundo.

-Está tudo bem? –Perguntou Harry a analisando.

-Sim, tudo ótimo. –Tentou sorrir. –Eu já vou indo.

-Mas está cedo! –Argumentou Gina.

-Eu preciso ir, Gina. –Falou engolindo o choro. –Deixe um abraço para seus pais. –Falou abraçando a amiga que estava confusa.

-Eu te levo, Mione. –Falou Harry.

-Não precisa, Harry.- Abraçou-o.

-Mas...Mione! –Gina tentou argumentar, mas Hermione já tinha aparatado. –Aconteceu alguma coisa, tenho certeza! –Falou convicta.

-E com certeza tem a ver com o Rony. –Falou Harry.

-Eu descubro... –Falou Gina mais para si mesma.

**********************

Hermione, sem nenhuma opção no momento, resolvera por aparatar no centro de Londres. Não queria ir para casa, com certeza seus pais iam ficar preocupados com seu estado. Caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade com os pensamentos longe.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione se martirizava, por estar pensando em Rony, também se martirizava por saber que o perdera para outra, por saber que não teria mais o seu amor.

Recostou-se numa parede e respirou fundo de olhos fechados. Um lugar veio-lhe a mente e instantaneamente aparatou.

Chegou ao seu destino, o antigo apartamento que vivera com Rony. Aparatara direto na sala. Jogou a bolsa no sofá, tirou os sapatos e foi até a cozinha.

A casa estava muito limpa como se alguém ainda morasse ali. Fato que Hermione não percebeu, mas que se tivesse percebido, poderia jurar que Tayla estava nessa história.

Hermione abriu as portas dos armários da cozinha, que estavam vazios, a procura de algo. Achando bem no fundo de um deles duas garrafas de vinho. Pegou uma, transfigurou algumas pedras de gelo, pegou uma taça e seguiu novamente para sala. Sentou-se no tapete fofo, recostando-se no sofá e serviu-se da primeira taça.

Hermione deixou que sua mente viajasse. Pensou em vários fatos de sua vida, percebendo que Rony estava presente na maioria deles. Mas, um em especial, tirou-lhe completa atenção, levando-a a lembranças antigas.

**FLASH BACK**

Era uma noite fresca de verão. Rony e Hermione ainda namoravam e neste dia, comemoravam um ano de namoro.

Rony queria fazer uma surpresa, fazer algo diferente. O tempo que ambos tinham para ficar juntos e a sós eram raros, por isso pensara em algo para que ficassem afastado de tudo e todos. Ele já tinha em mente o que fazer, mas se Hermione realmente iria gostar, ele não tinha certeza, mas teria que arriscar. Sua ideia era simples, bastava levar Hermione até o local.

-Pronta? –Perguntou Rony quando encontrou Hermione no hall do Ministério.

-Sim. –Respondeu Hermione com um sorriso. –Para onde vamos, Rony? –Perguntou curiosa enquanto caminhavam.

-Irá saber em breve! –Falou enigmático.

-Deixa meu pai saber que você está me sequestrando! –Brincou. Rony riu.

Hermione sabia que esse era um dia especial, pelo menos para ela. Mas, como sabia que os homens são um pouco desligados, resolvera não falar nada sobre a data. Pensava que Rony não se lembraria. Mas, era estranho ele levá-la num lugar misterioso logo neste dia. Estava confusa porque, às vezes, Rony a surpreendia levando-a em passeios inesperados. Por isso era difícil saber se ele realmente lembrara-se da data.

Já fora do Ministério, Rony e Hermione caminhavam até uma rua menos movimentada para aparatar. Hermione se perguntava mentalmente onde estariam indo, enquanto Rony a olhava com seus olhos brilhantes e profundos com um lindo sorriso enigmático no rosto.

Quando enfim Rony parou numa rua, tirou um lenço preto do bolso, virou Hermione de costas e vendou-a.

-Hey! –Exclamou rindo. –Para que isso?

-Para não estragar a surpresa! –Sorriu. –Você confia em mim? –Perguntou com a voz sedutora.

-Sim... –Respirou fundo com o tom de voz de Rony sentindo um frio na barriga. –Claro que eu confio!

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Rony pegou sua mão e aparatou num lugar desconhecido.

Quando Hermione sentiu os pés no chão novamente, pode sentir a brisa fresca bater em seu rosto, juntamente com o cheiro de campo, perfume de flores e da grama.

Rony a guiou passos à frente e parou.

-Abaixe um pouco. –Rony foi na frente e logo depois Hermione seguindo suas instruções o seguiu com ele ainda segurando suas mãos.

-Agora, sente-se aqui e recoste. –Falou ele a ajudando. Hermione tremeu um pouco. Sentiu algo como uma cama muito fofa ao sentar-se.

-Rony... o que... –Tremeu um pouco a voz.

-Calma... –Falou rindo. –Eu não vou abusar de você!

-Não... –Tentou falar.

-Shiiii... –Colocou o dedo em seus lábios. –Espere um momento.

Hermione ficou parada no mesmo lugar esperando. Ouvia Rony dizer algumas coisas bem baixinho, que para ela pareciam ser feitiços.

Depois de alguns minutos sentiu-o sentar-se ao seu lado. O ruivo acariciou seus cabelos com carinho e sem que Hermione sentisse, tirou-lhe o lenço falando ao mesmo tempo em seu ouvido:

-Feliz um ano de namoro! –Rony olhou sua face e sorriu com o espanto da morena.

Hermione se assustou quando viu o que estava a sua frente. A imagem era perfeita, estava admirada.

Encontravam-se num campo aberto com vários tipos de flores, a grama baixa, árvores mais afastadas. O céu incrivelmente lindo, com a luz da lua iluminando-os.

Seu sorriso era enorme.

Percebendo onde estava sentada, olhou ao redor. Parecia uma sala, mas ao mesmo tempo um quarto. Havia algumas mesinhas com vinho, petiscos, vários enfeites de flores e algumas velas flutuando pelo local. A cama onde estava sentada, era baixa forrada com lençóis incrivelmente brancos e macios.

-Rony... isso é ... lindo! –Exclamou fascinada.

-Fico feliz que gostou. Estava com medo de que não gostasse. –Riu.

-Não tem como não gostar. –Sorriu. - Mas onde estamos?

-Num campo aberto, não muito longe da Toca.

-Mas não estamos exatamente em campo aberto, estamos? Quero dizer, não montou toda essa sala exatamente em cima da grama. –Falou observando em volta.

-Não. Estamos numa espécie de barraca, mas com apenas um cômodo. Fiz com que ela ficasse transparente para que visse o lado de fora. E a parte de cima - Falou olhando para parte de cima da barraca. –Eu tirei para que a luz da lua nos iluminasse. –Olhou para Hermione e sorriu.

-Isso tudo é lindo, Rony! –Falou encantada. –Nem acredito que você fez isso para nós!

-E porque não ? –Perguntou enrugando a testa.

-Achei que você ... bem... iria esquecer. –Falou envergonhada, Rony sorriu.

-Eu te amo, Mione. E hoje faz um ano que estou ao seu lado, não teria como eu esquecer essa data.

-Desculpe...

-Nada de desculpas. –Cortou-a. Olhou-a nos olhos. –Eu te amo. –Falou rente aos seus lábios e a beijou longamente.

Ambos estavam imensamente felizes. Depois de tanto sofrimento, estar ali juntos era uma vitória.

Logo depois, Rony e Hermione bebiam vinho, beliscavam alguns dos petiscos, conversavam... Ou seja curtiam-se como a tempos não faziam.

De repente, Hermione parou e ficou olhando para Rony, hipnotizada.

-O que foi? –Perguntou o ruivo pegando uma rosa na mesa ao lado e a passando por toda a face de Hermione e colo, fazendo-a sorrir de olhos fechados

-Nada...é que eu estava pensando...será que vai ser sempre assim? Quero dizer, sempre apaixonados...

-Temos que nos preocupar com o agora, Mione. Futuro é futuro. Mas antes dele temos que fazer os momentos presentes para que ele exista. Mas o que depender de mim, vou estar sempre ao seu lado, te amando e cuidando de você.

Hermione sorriu envergonhada.

-Eu amo você, e quero amá-lo para sempre. Hoje é uma noite muito especial e eu fico feliz por ser você o meu príncipe encantado. –Riu com as próprias palavras.

-Príncipe encantado? –Riu.

-Depois você vai entender.

Os dois se beijaram entre risos e se levantaram para dançar juntos.

Rony sentia algo de diferente em Hermione, mas não sabia explicar o que era. Talvez fosse impressão sua, ele não sabia.

-Hoje é um dia especial... –Repetiu Hermione em seu ouvido enquanto dançavam.

-Sim...

-Especial...mais do que você imagina. –Falou o último num sussurro.

Rony engoliu seco, sentindo um frio na barriga inexplicável. Olhou-a e atacou-lhe os lábios. Ele a abraçou forte contra seu corpo explorando toda sua boca. Suas mãos desciam e subiam por toda a extensão de suas costas, enquanto Hermione acariciava-lhe a nuca dando leves puxões em seus cabelos.

Rony sentia que a situação fugia do controle, mas era difícil parar. Seu corpo estava começando a reagir, e numa necessidade maior de sentir a pele de Hermione, acariciou-lhe a barriga por debaixo da blusa dando alguns apertões. Quando o ar faltou para ambos, Rony se separou de Hermione ofegante, ficando de costas, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Acho...Acho... melhor parar por aqui. –Falou desconcertado. –Antes que... –O resto da frase ficou perdida.

Rony tentava ao máximo se controlar nessas situações, mas às vezes era inevitável, resultando em amassos muito prazerosos para ambos. Amassos que eram dados escondidos, e na maioria das vezes no escuro, já que o risco de alguém vê-los era grande.

Ele sabia qual era o limite de Hermione, tentando nunca ultrapassá-lo. Às vezes essas sessões de amassos, terminava em desculpa de sua parte. Queria muito fazer amor com Hermione, queria muito dividir a primeira experiência sexual com ela, mas era difícil. O tempo lhes era curto com o estágio no Ministério. Privacidade era algo raro, já que sempre tinha pessoas da família ao redor. Quando conseguiam dar uma escapada para ficarem a sós, aproveitavam ao máximo.

Rony queria algo especial para Hermione, um momento especial. Queria que tudo fosse perfeito, para ela.

-Antes que? –Perguntou Hermione sorrindo, caminhando até Rony.

-Mione, me escuta... –Virou-se. –É muito difícil para mim ficar assim com você sabe...assim –Falou ele com a face vermelha gesticulando com as mãos. Hermione olhou-o bem. Rony percebeu quando ela desceu a mirada, olhando para o volume em sua calça. Rony sentiu-se muito envergonhado, pegou uma almofada e colocou na frente do corpo.

-Rony... –Falou Hermione colando seu corpo com o de Rony, tirando-lhe a almofada. –Eu... Eu não quero mais que você se segure. –Falou tímida. –Quero que você me faça mulher –Sua voz tremia – me faça conhecer os prazeres da vida... Eu quero...-deu-lhe um selinho –que você –beijou-lhe o pescoço –me tome inteira –mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Rony – Porque eu sou sua! –Cochichou baixinho em seu ouvido.

Rony engoliu seco, sentia seu corpo vibrar de excitação. Puxou-a para mais perto, abraçando-a forte.

-Mione, você tem certeza? –Perguntou baixinho.

-Mais que certeza, Rony. Eu já me cuido a algum tempo para a ocasião, esperando apenas um dia especial para acontecer, e esse dia é hoje. Eu sei o que quero, estou segura disso. A não ser que você não queira. –Falou séria.

-NÃO! –Exclamou um pouco mais alto e suspirou. –Eu quero, quero muito, Mione. Sonho com isso dia e noite...-Fechou os olhos colando as testas. –Eu te amo tanto! Eu não quero que se sinta levada pelos meus desejos carnais.

-Seus desejos, são os meus desejos, Rony. Quero que você me leve ao céu, que me faça ver estrelas e gritar seu nome sem pudor. –Rony sorriu e agachou-se.

**Nada es para siempre amor,  
Hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna  
Y mañana quién sabrá si hay una separación  
o habrá fortuna...**

-Eu te amo, Mione. –Falava ele enquanto tirava-lhe os sapatos delicadamente. –Prometo te fazer com que essa noite seja especial –alisou suas pernas de cima a baixo –só quero que saiba, que para mim foi sempre você. Você está nos meus sonhos, na minha mente...Sempre sonhei com isso, com você junto de mim. –Olhou –a com os olhos brilhando de amor e excitação.

-Eu também, Rony! É só você que eu quero, sempre foi! Faz amor comigo, Rony? –Pediu ela de olhos fechado sentindo Rony alisar suas pernas. Rony ficou de pé novamente e a abraçou forte.

-Hoje e sempre, Mione! –Exclamou num sussurrou e a beijou com volúpia.

**Nadie sabe amor  
Nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana.  
Quiero amarte hoy  
Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma.  
**

Hermione entregou-se totalmente ao momento, deixando Rony guiá-la ao desejo. A música que ainda rolava envolvia-os numa completa aura de desejo.

Rony queria fazer tudo com calma. Virou Hermione de costas, grudando os corpos novamente. Fazia alguns movimentos de acordo com a música fazendo Hermione o acompanhar, numa dança excitante.

Rony com suas mãos ágeis, foi abrindo botão por botão da blusa de Hermione jogando-a longe. Sentiu a pele de seu abdômen e subiu até os seios ainda cobertos pelo sutien rosa bordado. Ela soltou um gemido baixo de olhos fechados ainda se movimentando junto de Rony. O ruivo desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo da morena, acariciando de leve por cima da roupa.

Ele virou-a de frente novamente, e a viu mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Está com medo? –Perguntou ele enquanto distribuía beijos por sua face.

-Só um pouquinho nervosa. –Sussurrou.

-Somos novos nisso, o que tivermos que aprender, vamos aprender juntos. –Falou em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu.

Hermione não podia negar que realmente estava nervosa, era inevitável, mas estava segura do que estava fazendo. Sentia seu corpo arder em chamas com os simples toques de Rony. Isso a fazia querer mais e mais.

Rony a beijou, sentindo-a puxar sua camisa para cima, tirando-a logo após, revelando os braços fortes e seu peitoral definido ao ponto certo. Hermione passou as unhas sobre ele, fazendo Rony fechar os olhos.

Ele num impulso, pegou-a no colo, levando-a para a cama. Deitou-a com cuidado, a cobrindo com o próprio corpo. Voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, enquanto abria o zíper lateral de sua saia, sentindo Hermione arfar. Hermione sentiu Rony tirar a peça lentamente, e quando ele a olhou sentiu-se envergonhada. Rony distribuiu beijos pelas pernas, coxas, barriga e colo de Hermione, e logo pegou a mesma rosa que ficara ao lado, passando de leve sobre seus seios ainda cobertos e pescoço. Hermione fechou os olhos arrepiando com o toque das pétalas da rosa.

**Te quiero hoy  
Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana.  
Esto es amor  
Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras**

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha. –Falou ficando sobre ela, beijando seu pescoço e colocando a rosa sobre a mesa. –Você é linda. –Pegou um seio, ainda coberto pelo sutien, nas mãos, acariciando-o de leve.

Hermione gemia baixinho, impressionada com os sons que Rony a fazia soltar a cada caricia. Quando Hermione deu uma brecha, Rony postou as mãos em suas costas abrindo o fecho de seu sutien e pela primeira vez, pode contemplá-los inteiramente desnudos. Médios do tamanho certo para que caibam na palma de sua mão. Acariciou de leve os mamilos ouriçados, para depois envolve-los completamente com suas mãos grandes. Hermione soltava murmurinhos indecifráveis e quando o ruivo desceu os beijos para os seios, seu corpo tremeu. Primeiro passou a língua delicadamente sobre os mamilos, depois os beijou de todas as formas, com gana.

Hermione um pouco sem fôlego, subiu o corpo, fazendo Rony ficar de joelhos, e tirou seu sinto. Olhou bem para a parte baixa do ruivo, com um volume que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Rony estava envergonhado, afinal nunca ninguém o olhara de tal maneira, mas resolvera ficar quieto, para ver o que Hermione iria fazer, ver se ela realmente estava a vontade com ele, para que fizesse tudo o que se sentisse vontade.

Abriu o fecho da calça lentamente, fazendo Rony excitar-se cada vez mais com o mínimo contato quando suas mãos pequenas e delicadas tocavam seu sexo. Abriu o botão e desceu sua calça. Rony se livrou dela juntamente com os sapatos, voltando a ficar na mesma posição. Hermione engoliu seco.

Passou a mão lentamente sobre o volume, e sentiu que era completamente rígido e grande. Olhou para Rony e o viu fechar os olhos. Hermione estava curiosa, queria muito tirar sua última peça e vê-lo nu. Mas...algo em sua mente a prendia.

**Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy  
Por si no hay mañana **

**Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy  
Por si no hay mañana**

-Você...Você quer tirar? –Rony perguntou quebrando o silêncio. Corou violentamente com as próprias palavras, mas precisava mostrar segurança a Hermione. Mostrar que ali era apenas os dois, e que tudo estava bem. Escondia os próprios receios para que Hermione se sentisse segura.

-Quero. –Respondeu quase num sussurro.

Rony pegou uma de suas mãos e começou a beijá-la com carinho. Hermione acariciou seu lábios carnudos, desceu para o peitoral definido e encontrou a barra da boxer preta. Sem pressa foi tirando e se livrando da peça. Parou um minuto e olhou Rony por inteiro. Para Hermione ele era lindo, perfeito para ela.

Hermione roçou seu corpo com o de Rony, abraçou-o também ajoelhada e o beijou com volúpia. Rony a apertou contra si agarrando suas costas, desceu para o bumbum e a apertou mais contra seu corpo roçando as intimidades. Gemiam baixinho um no ouvido do outro fazendo leves movimentos excitantes.

**Somos como arena y mar  
Somos más que una ilusión porque no hay duda  
Y esta historia de los dos  
Es tan linda como nunca hubo ninguna.**

Hermione passou de leve as unhas sobre as partes de trás de Rony, e logo sua mão sumiu entre seus corpos. Timidamente acariciou o membro de Rony. E quando ela o fez , Rony gemeu mais alto e mordeu de leve o ombro de Hermione. Ela continuou fazendo caricias, vendo a reação de Rony, vendo que ele estava gostando, foi perdendo a vergonha e acariciava-lhe intimamente sem medo.

Rony a beijava e acariciava-lhe os seios de uma maneira mais intensa. Num impulso deitou Hermione novamente e a beijou com muito desejo, ainda roçando as intimidades. Desceu os beijos fazendo um caminho de fogo, deixando Hermione cada vez mais excitada fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior demonstrando toda essa excitação.

Rony parou no umbigo, com as mãos tremulas na barra da calcinha rosa de Hermione. Estava nervoso. Era um momento extremamente excitante. Respirou fundo tentando controlar o nervosismo. Olhou nos olhos da morena, pedindo permissão para que pudesse tirar. Ela confirmou e fechou os olhos.

Rony beijou-lhe por toda a face delicadamente.

-Mione, abre os olhos... –Pediu carinhoso. –Olha para mim. –Hermione abriu e olhou-o.- Não precisa sentir vergonha de mim... –Enquanto falava com a voz um pouco tremula, tirava a única peça que os impedia de se amar. –Se quiser parar por aqui, tudo...

-NÃO! –Cortou-o. –Eu te quero, Rony. Só estou um pouco nervosa, mas quero muito, muito mesmo. –Falou gaguejando.

-Eu vou fazer você relaxar. –Falou com a voz rouca e baixa em seu ouvido. –Eu te amo.-Ela sorriu.

Rony desceu novamente o corpo terminando de tirar a calcinha de Hermione. Olhou-a completamente nua, também pela primeira vez e estava maravilhado. Seus olhos brilhavam de desejo e amor, suas mãos ansiavam por tocar todas as partes de seu corpo, e sua boca de lhe beijar até não tiver mais ar para respirar.

**Nadie sabe amor  
Nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana.  
Quiero amarte hoy  
Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma.**

-Você é perfeita, Mione. –Beijou-a com desejo e apertou suas coxas com força. Quando tocou seu sexo, quente e úmido, Hermione ergueu o quadril e gemeu mais alto, arranhando as costas de Rony.

Hermione sentia o ar faltar, e sua garganta soltar sons cada vez mais fortes. Podia jurar que não tinha sensação melhor que aquela, mas se enganou completamente.

Quando sentiu os lábios de Rony tocar sua intimidade, agarrou o lençol com as mãos e fechou os olhos. Os beijos eram fortes e tiravam toda a consciência que ainda tinha. Seus quadril se movia involuntariamente. Postou uma das mãos por cima da de Rony que estava em seu seio, apertando-a.

De repente, Rony parou tudo, posicionando o corpo sobre o de Hermione fazendo movimentos lentos. O peito de Hermione subia e descia rapidamente.

**Te quiero hoy  
Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana.  
Esto es amor  
Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras**

-Mione, eu preciso de você, agora! –Exclamou entre gemidos.

-Me faz sua, Rony! –Respondeu com a voz trêmula de prazer e de medo.

Rony delicadamente abriu suas pernas e se encaixou exatamente no ponto.

-Me perdoa Mione, me perdoa... –Falou a beijando.

Hermione sabia o porque do pedido de perdão. Mas a culpa não era dele, ela sentir dor nesse momento não era porque ele queria.

-Você não tem que pedir...perdão. –Falou arfando olhando-o nos olhos tampados por alguns fios ruivos. –Você é perfeito, Rony. –Rony engoliu seco.

-Eu te amo, Mione. Para sempre. –Nesse exato momento, Rony a beijou, e Hermione sentiu seu corpo relaxar, e com um movimento, Rony a penetrou, gemendo em seu ouvido.

Hermione sentiu o mínimo de dor possível. Nem sabia se poderia chamar aquilo de dor.

Rony ficou assim por um tempo, para que pudesse se acostumar.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou preocupado.

-Estou. – E ela realmente estava. –Conti...Continua, Rony. –Pediu o beijando.

Rony, atendendo ao seu pedido e sentido-se aliviado, começou a se movimentar. Seu corpo parecia arde em chamas de tanto prazer.

Hermione passou as pernas pelo corpo de Rony ligando ainda mais os corpos, movendo-se junto a ele, sentindo as ondas de prazer se intensificarem cada vez mais.

Os movimentos se intensificavam, e os beijos não cessavam. Sussurros, gemidos e palavras de carinho eram ouvidos.

Rony sentiu seu corpo vibrar e queria que Hermione sentisse o mesmo. Agarrou-lhe um dos seios acariciando com desejo.

**Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy  
Por si no hay mañana **

**Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy  
Por si no hay mañana**

-Vem comigo, Mione. – Beijou-a com ardor .

Algo que nenhum dos dois pode explicar, atingiu-os arrancando um gemido alto, chamando cada um pelo nome do amado. O ápice chegara de forma arrebatadora. Estavam suados, trêmulos e cansados. Os movimentos diminuíram até parar.

Rony ainda ligado a Hermione, tinha o rosto vermelho, os cabelos grudados ao rosto, com algumas mechas tampando-lhe a visão. Olhava para Hermione ainda arfando pesadamente. Ela acariciou seu rosto, tirando os cabelos de seus olhos, vendo aquele mar azul e brilhante. Abraçou-o fazendo com que deitasse em seu peito.

Ficaram assim, não souberam quanto tempo. Rony para aliviar Hermione do peso de seu corpo, rolou para o lado se desconectando a ela, e a puxou para seu peito.

-Mione, isso.... –Pronunciou depois de mais calmos, estava maravilhado com o que tinha acontecido.

-Foi muito bom, sem explicação... –Completou ela fascinada.

-É... Acho que não tem palavras que defina.

-Eu li em algum livro, que quando se faz com a pessoa amada é melhor ainda. –Comentou.

-Então é por isso que o nosso foi tão bom. –Sorriu, Hermione o acompanhou. De repente, Rony fechou o sorriso e continuou a mirá-la. –Doeu muito? –Perguntou com receio. Hermione sorriu e acariciou seu rosto.

-Não. Nem sei se posso chamar o começo de dor. Não sei explicar. Mas...você foi perfeito, Rony. –Falou apaixonada. –Foi meu príncipe encantado. –Rony riu, entendendo agora o termo que ela usara. –Eu amo você! –Se aconchegou melhor no peito de Rony, que puxou o lençol e os cobriu.

-Cansada? –Perguntou alisando seus cabelos.

-Sim. Você acabou com minhas energias. –Riu.

-Olha quem fala! –Riu também. –Descansa um pouco e depois eu te levo para casa. –Hermione confirmou, e logo pegou no sono. Rony a abraçou mais forte, ficando a velar seu sono. –Eu amo você, morena. –Falou baixinho.

A partir daquele dia, Rony e Hermione compartilhariam várias noites de amor, muito prazerosas, aprendendo cada vez mais, se conhecendo cada vez mais, sem deixar para trás o amor que liga ambas as almas.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK **

Hermione chegou ao fim da lembrança de olhos fechados, um sorriso bobo nos lábios e sentindo seu corpo vibrar de saudade de Rony, de suas mãos, dos seus beijos. Sentiu um tremor lhe arrebatar e abriu os olhos e as lágrimas caíram.

Lembrou de como fora maravilhosa aquela noite, o quão cuidadoso e romântico, Rony fora.

Era inevitável sentir sua falta. Bebeu de uma vez só, agora no bico da garrafa, todo o resto do vinho, tentando apagar aquele fogo que começava a crescer em seu corpo com as lembranças.

-Preciso de mais...- Falou baixo consigo mesma. Levantou cambaleando, pegou a garrafa na cozinha e bebeu no bico.

Hermione foi caminhando de volta a sala, com a garrafa na mão, mas sua mente a despertara para algo que a faz correr, quase caindo ao passar pelo tapete da sala. Parou na porta do quarto onde dividira com Rony, deu um longo gole na garrafa e entrou. Foi até a cabeceira da cama e abriu a gaveta do móvel ao lado. Tirou um livro de capa preta, um dos que mais gostara de ler, e na parte marcada, viu ela, a rosa que Rony usara em seu corpo na primeira noite de amor de ambos.

Hermione suspirou profundamente encostando a rosa seca em seu pescoço. Ainda podia sentir o toque leve das pétalas daquela noite. Afastou-a do corpo e olhou para ela com os olhos escuros de desejo, de amor.

-Agora não é hora de pensar nisso, Hermione. –Falou sacudindo a cabeça e respirou fundo.

Mas a rosa ainda chamava-lhe a atenção. E então outras lembranças vieram. Voltou por um momento ao hospital. Outra rosa, a briga com Rony, a morte de Rose. Hermione foi repassando tudo de trás para frente em sua mente e parou numa conversa com Rony.

**FLASH BACK**

-Tenho uma surpresa para você!

-Surpresa? O que? –Perguntou curiosa.

-Você só vai ver quando chegar a nossa casa!

-A não, Rony! Isso é judiação!

-É surpresa, Mione. Não posso contar! –Riu por sua curiosidade. –Garanto que você vai adorar!

-Seu chato! –Riu .

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

Hermione não soube o porque de ter lembrado exatamente daquela conversa. Sabia que a casa que Rony se referia era a outra, a casa que compraram. Era assim que ele se referia a ela, nossa casa.

A curiosidade para a surpresa despertou. Nunca chegara, a saber, o que era. E agora era estranho sentir tal curiosidade no momento.

Olhou no relógio, eram onze da noite. Levantou-se da cama cambaleando.

-Amanhã... –Falou olhando para o resto de vinho na garrafa. –Eu não vou estar nada, nada bem. –Bebeu com um último gole o resto do líquido, jogou a garrafa em qualquer canto e caminhou até o banheiro. Jogou uma água no rosto, limpou a maquiagem borrada como deu e voltou à sala esbarrando em tudo. Calçou os sapatos, desajeitada, pegou a bolsa e aparatou.

*************************************

-Harry, você sabe quem é a tal da Alana? –Perguntou Gina, vendo o irmão e a loira retornarem a sala.

-Não sei...ela me é familiar, mas não me lembro... –Falou pensativo. –Espere um momento. –Falou depois de uns minutos. –Eu já a vi com o Rony! E lá no Ministério.

-Será que ela trabalha lá?

-Não sei. Nunca dei importância a isso, quer dizer a ela. Para mim era sempre assunto de trabalho, nada mais.

-Você acha que eles estão tendo um caso? –Perguntou temerosa. Harry arregalou seus incríveis olhos verdes.

-Não...Não é possível. Pelo menos o que eu via entre eles era uma coisa muito formal.

-Mas hoje não tem nada de formal! –Exclamou Gina. Olhou para o marido e sorriu. –Não, acho que não! –Ficaram sérios novamente.

-Não! –Falaram os dois rindo. Mas a dúvida continuou.

Logo Rony veio ao encontro de Gina e Harry falando que levaria Alana em casa e logo estaria de volta.

-Conversamos mais tarde. –Cochichou Gina no ouvido de Rony.

Mais tarde quando todos tinham ido embora e o Sr. e Sra. Weasley foram dormir, Gina e Harry estavam sentados no sofá namorando e conversando.

-Amanhã à noite, você é toda minha! –Falou Harry rindo.

-Hummm...Possessivo! –Brincou.

-Com ....

-Oi! –Exclamou Rony cortando a conversa de ambos. Gina deu um salto do sofá ficando de frente para Rony.

-Demorou. –Falou ela.

-Ficamos conversando. –Falou serio.

-Onde você conheceu ela?

-Ministério.

-Ela trabalha lá?

-Sim. –Respirou fundo. –Mais alguma pergunta?

-Sim! Várias outras! –Exclamou na ponta do pé tentando ficar cara a cara com Rony, o que era impossível, já que ele era bem mais alto. – O que deu em você para trazer uma mulher, sabendo que Hermione vinha? Afinal o que você tem com ela? –Perguntou com a voz baixa, mas com as mãos tremendo de raiva.

-Gina, entende uma coisa: Hermione para mim não existe mais. Não insista nisso. E enquanto a mim e Alana, isso não interessa a ninguém. E se eu tiver algo com ela, qual o problema? –Perguntou serio, porém, calmo.

-Interessa sim! Interessa a mim! E o problema Rony Weasley é que você ainda ama a Hermione, este é o grande problema! –Falou se segurando para não explodir.

-Gina, não se iluda com coisas que já acabaram. –Rony começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto.

-Rony! –Chamou Harry. Rony parou ainda de costas para o amigo. –Eu só quero ter o meu amigo, Rony Weasley, de volta.

Rony respirou fundo ao escutar suas palavras. Ia responder algo, mas achou melhor não e continuou a caminhar, deixando Harry e Gina ainda na sala.

Rony entrou no quarto, tirou a camisa e os sapatos jogando-os em qualquer canto. Passou a mãos pelos cabelos de modo frustrante e jogou-se na cama ficando a mirar o teto. Passado alguns minutos, abriu a gaveta da cômoda ao lado, pegando uma foto. A foto de Hermione, que na sua opinião, era a mais linda. Ela vestia uma camisa branca, de Rony, caindo-lhe pelo ombro, os cabelos presos e as pernas se cruzando. Quando ela virava na foto, dava um sorriso radiante com a barriga da gravidez bem nítida. Ficou longos minutos admirando a foto, pensando em como estavam felizes aquele dia depois de uma noite de amor.

Pegou a aliança de Hermione no bolso, que sempre o acompanhava. Postou a foto em cima de seu peito ficando a rodar a joia na mão.

Olhou em direção a gaveta novamente, e tirou o último objeto completando suas maiores relíquias, o sapatinho rosa com estrelas. As lágrimas desceram sem impedimento.

-Mione, eu te amo. – Falou baixinho.

Rony dormiu assim, as lágrimas marcadas em seu rosto, e suas três maiores relíquias sobre seu peito.

************************************

Hermione aparatou direto na sala da casa onde, ela e Rony, pretendiam morar após o nascimento de Rose.

Olhou para o próprio corpo o apalpando.

-Estou inteira... –Hermione passara da conta com o vinho. Não era muito acostumada com bebida, sentia que estava fora de si, porém, ciente do que fazia.

Jogou a bolsa em um dos sofás presente na sala, ainda cobertos por plásticos, assim como os outros móveis.

-Como seria...Se estivéssemos vindo viver aqui? Se tudo tivesse dado certo? –Hermione perguntou-se baixinho olhando tudo ao redor. Passou por todos os cômodos do andar de baixo. Terminando, parou de frente a escada para o segundo andar. Subiu devagar, ciente do seu estado. Visitou também, todos os cômodos faltando apenas dois deles.

Um era o quarto que dividiria com Rony. Abriu o quarto e viu posto no mesmo lugar, o móvel velho em que ela e Rony quase fizeram amor. Sorriu ao lembrar da cena, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar.

-Há tanto tempo que não sinto você... –Cochichou. Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e fechou a porta, percebendo que de repente a casa ficara incrivelmente quente.

Caminhou para o último cômodo, parando na porta. Pelo que se lembrava aquele seria o quarto de...

-Rose... –Sussurrou. Sentiu seu coração bater cada vez mais forte, sentindo o quarto chamá-la. Com as mãos trêmulas abriu a porta. Estava tudo escuro. E quando apertou o interruptor, Hermione sentiu o chão sumir, o coração parar.

Estava ali, a surpresa de Rony. O quarto que ela sempre sonhara para a filha. Ele, Rony, tinha feito tudo aquilo.

Seus passos eram lentos, analisando cada canto do quarto montado, com lágrimas grossas descendo pelo rosto. Pegou um dos ursos de pelúcia no berço, que ela e Rony compraram juntos. E de repente, Hermione sentiu toda a culpa, raiva e arrependimento a tomar por completo.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! –Hermione soltou um urro de dor, deixando-se cair no chão agarrada ao pelúcia. Seus soluços eram altos, numa maneira de extravasar os sentimentos que a tomou.

O que fizera?

Agora, Hermione se dava conta de como fora injusta com Rony. Injusta era pouco!

-Você é uma idiota, Hermione Granger! –Falava com sua voz sofrida. – O que eu fiz, Rony? –Falava entre soluços. –Eu estraguei tudo, estraguei tudo, meu amor!

Hermione sentia o peso das próprias palavras que dissera a Rony, naquela noite. Seu jeito infantil, individualista, egoísta... Tudo veio à tona. Rony ali, sempre ao seu lado, lhe dando força... E ela, o que dera em resposta a esse amor? Dera seu abandono, seu desprezo.

Hermione repassava tudo em sua mente, a briga, as coisas que disse, o tempo longe de Rony, a outra briga, a mulher na Toca. Era tanta coisa que sentia-se impotente, não sabia o que fazer. Sentia nojo de si mesma, raiva, e não tirava razão por Rony tratá-la com desprezo.

-Rony...Rony... –Choramingou baixinho.

Levantou-se apressada e correu desajeitada para a sala. Chegando a escada, acabou por rolar os degraus, chegando ao chão da sala com o vestido um pouco rasgado, a mão sangrando por um corte feito por um prego mais a vista, alguns vermelhões na pele e o tornozelo torcido. Estava deitada de costas ainda no chão gemendo baixinho de dor. Tudo doía, mas ela não importava. Tinha que ficar de pé e ir até Rony. Tirando os sapatos, e deixando seus pertences na casa, Hermione aparatou.

*****************************************8

-Quer dormir aqui essa noite? –Perguntou Harry vendo a cara amarrada de Gina pela conversa com Rony.

-Quero. –Falou manhosa abraçando-se ao marido.

-Vou dar uma olhada no James, e já volto.

-Eu vou com você! –Abraçou-o mais forte.

-Então vamos, minha manhosinha! –Brincou. Quando Harry botou o pé na escada parou.

-O que foi? –Perguntou Gina.

-Acho que escutei algo. –Calou-se e pediu silêncio a Gina. –Vem lá de fora. –Harry caminhou à frente até a porta com a varinha nas mãos.

- Fique aqui. –Falou ele.

- Não, eu vou com você! – Sussurrou em resposta, também com a varinha nas mãos. Harry não discutiu e abriu a porta.

De onde estavam, viam a silhueta de uma pessoa, ela estava perto, mas não dava para identificar.

- Quem está ai? –Gritou Harry apontando a varinha. – Quem está ai, responda! –Gritou mais alto.

- Lumos! –Falou Gina e olhou bem para a pessoa. –Hermione? –Perguntou-se confusa e olhou para Harry.

Hermione aparatara o mais perto possível da Toca e caminhava devagar como dava. Estava alheia a tudo, inclusive aos chamados de Harry. Mas, quando escutou seu nome pela segunda vez, despertou.

- Hermione, é você? –Perguntou Harry.

- Harry, Gina... –Falou entre os soluços.

- Merlin! –Exclamou Gina assustada, quando viu o estado de Hermione. Harry chegou a tempo de ampará-la antes que caísse.

-Meu Deus! –Exclamou Harry. – O que aconteceu, Mione? –Ajudou-a a caminhar até a sala onde a sentou no sofá.

-Agora fala, Mione. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Gina lhe dando um copo d'água.

-Eu cai da escada da casa.

-Hermione, você está bêbada? –Perguntou Gina, reparando na sua fala.

-Estou...Não...quer dizer, não sei! –Falou confusa. –Eu só bebi duas garrafas de vinho.

-Só? –Perguntou Harry sarcástico.

-Isso não importa! Vocês não entendem! –Falou limpando as lágrimas, tentando se controlar. –Eu preciso falar com o Rony... Eu...Eu...fui um monstro, falei coisas horríveis para ele... Estraguei tudo... –Falou baixo, fixando o olhar em um ponto fixo.

-Mione, porque você está falando tudo isso agora? –Perguntou Gina.

-Porque só agora eu percebi, Gina. Só agora eu percebi a idiota que eu fui! A egoísta, injusta... Eu preciso vê-lo! –Falou tentando se levantar e gemeu por causa do tornozelo, com dor mais intensa.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum! –Falou Harry forçando-a a sentar-se.

-Mas...

-Hermione, olha para você! Olha o seu estado! Você tem o resto da vida para falar com o Rony. Se demorou tanto para perceber o que fez, pode esperar mais um pouco! –Exclamou firme.

-Harry! –Repreendeu Gina. Hermione baixou a cabeça. –Eu já volto. –Falou Gina olhando dura para Harry, que não se intimidou.

Quando retornou, Gina trazia nas mãos, poções, curativos e um livro.

-Vocês sabiam que o Rony montou o quarto da Rose? Do jeito que eu sempre disse que queria? -Hermione falava enquanto Gina cuidava de seus machucados.

-Sabíamos. –Foi Harry quem respondeu.

-Ele tinha dito no hospital que era surpresa. Mas não sabia que era isso. Eu só descobri hoje, por acaso.

-Como você foi parar lá, Mione? –Perguntou Gina.

-Lembranças, Gina.

-Mione, onde estão suas coisas? Bolsa, sapatos... –Perguntou Harry.

-Deixei na casa.

-Vou lá buscar e já volto. –Deu um beijo em Gina e se foi.

-Gina... Você acha que o Rony vai me perdoar? –Perguntou Hermione, agora , um pouco mais lúcida.

-Não sei, Mione. –Falou ela sem realmente saber o que responder. Não queria dar falsas esperanças e também não queria ser pessimista.

Hermione calou-se perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Tome essa poção do sono para você descansar. –Hermione tomou essa outra poção e foi com Gina até o quarto dos gêmeos onde James dormia e vestiu uma camisola que Gina lhe emprestara.

-Hoje você fica aqui.

-Desculpe por tudo, Gina. –Falou envergonhada.

-Para de besteiras, Mione. –Falou sorrindo. –Eu estou aqui para tudo o que precisar.

-Obrigada. –Assim que deitou, Hermione pegou no sono.

-Ela já dormiu? –Perguntou Harry, quando Gina retornou a sala.

-Sim. –Falou pensativa. –Você foi muito duro com ela, Harry. Não era momento de dizer aquilo. –Falou repreendendo-o.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Saiu sem querer. –Falou arrependido. – Mas agora, Hermione precisa escutar muita coisa, Gina. Não vai ser fácil ela recuperar o Rony, e você sabe disso.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas acho que no dia em que ela está bêbada, toda machucada depois de um baita tombo na escada e de uma percepção dos próprios atos, não seja o momento exato para se falar algo. –Falou debochada.

-Nunca vi Hermione assim. –Falou Harry triste pelo o estado da amiga.

-Acho que ela não aguentou ver a cena de hoje e quis extravasar. –Exclamou Gina. –Todo esse tempo dando uma de forte, sendo que por trás, sofria como uma condenada. Orgulho!

-Acha que a coisa agora anda?

-Não sei, Harry. Como você disse, vai ser difícil. Mas, com um deles tentando, é uma esperança.

-É...

-Vem, vamos dormir. –Falou Gina se abraçando ao marido. – Amanhã é outro dia.

_**N/A: **_FlashButterfly: Pois é flor... tragédia.

Desde o começo eu quis escrever algo assim... causou muito rebuliço na comu onde posto... sei que é horrível.... mas, mais para frente terão coisas que talvez te reconforte...

Nunca que o Rony teria coragem de fazer algo... ele estava com saudade.. na hora desejo e a falta dela falou alto...

Adoro seus coments, muitoo obrigadaaaa =]

Fico muito feliz que esteja te agradandoooo *-*

Dany: que bom que te emocionei! Rs

Triste mesmo....

Foi exatamente isso, Dany. Ele quer que ela sinta na pele a sua dor... e ela está sentindo...

Fico felizz que estejaaa gostando, florrrrrrrrr *-*

Obrigada por comentar... =]

Miss Granger: Obrigada por comentar. Infelizmente as coisas ainda serão um pouco tristes...

Ai vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem e também espero coments...

Obrigada a todasss!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

_**SOFRENDO CONSEQUÊNCIAS**_

Eram sete e meia da manhã. Hermione acordara mais cedo que previa. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para James que ainda dormia. Levantou-se ainda mancando, tentando não fazer barulho. Tornou a vestir a mesma roupa da noite passada, arrumou os cabelos num coque frouxo, optou por ficar descalça, já que seu pé ainda estava um pouco inchado, pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.

Começou a descer as escadas, mas sua necessidade falou mais alto. Queria ver Rony, nem que fosse por míseros dois segundos, queria vê-lo. Antes que tomasse uma decisão, seus pés já a guiavam para o último andar da casa em direção ao quarto do ruivo.

Subiu as escadas lentamente, e parou na porta do quarto analisando-a por um momento e abriu com as mãos trêmulas.

Rony dormia num sono tranquilo. Seu peito nu descia e subia lentamente.

Hermione olhou cada detalhe de seu corpo, perdendo completamente a noção do tempo e da ação.

Seus pés se movimentavam cada vez para mais perto de Rony, parando ao lado de sua cama. Uma de suas mãos fez um caminho suave até seus cabelos descendo para seu rosto e logo após, para seus lábios. Sentiu tanta saudade, tanto remorso... E de repente, Rony a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele acordou num sobressalto, o que a fez assustar e forçando demais o pé ao se afastar, engolindo um gemido de dor.

- O que você faz aqui? –Perguntou Rony perturbado.

- Eu...Eu... –As palavras não saiam.

- Quem você pensa que é para entrar assim no meu quarto? – Perguntou com uma raiva intensa se apossando de si, caminhando até Hermione.

- Rony... –Começou a falar, mas Rony a cortou.

- Ronald para você! Agora saia daqui! –Falou com um tom mais alto de voz chegando mais perto, ficando cara a cara com Hermione.

- Deixa... –Tentou novamente.

- Sua presença está me irritando sabia. É como se... –Falou gesticulando, fingindo pensar. –Poluísse o ar... Isso! –Caminhou até a porta. –Saia daqui. –Respirou fundo.

- Por... –As lágrimas já caiam.

- FORA DO MEU QUARTO! –Gritou em plenos pulmões. Hermione assustou e se encolheu caminhando até a porta. Rony a observava atento, vendo-a andar com dificuldade, as marcas em seus braços e a mão enfaixada.

Assim que Hermione botou os dois pés para fora do quarto, Rony bateu a porta a suas costas, fazendo-a tremer. Hermione secou as lágrimas incessantes e desceu as escadas.

*************//******************

Rony sentia cada veia do seu corpo latejar. Andava de um lado para o outro passando as mãos pelos cabelos, inquieto.

- O que será que ela queria? –Perguntou-se.

Num acesso de raiva, Rony começou a chutar e quebrar tudo o que via pela frente. Parou cansado, o rosto vermelho e a respiração muito pesada.

Sentou-se na cama pegando a foto de Hermione, que caíra no chão, ficando a mirar e alisá-la. Lembrou-se dos machucados de Hermione, seu coração disparou na possibilidade de alguém tê-la machucado. Apesar de ele próprio tê-la machucado com palavras duras.

Resolveu por ficar no quarto, a imaginar o que teria lhe acontecido. Não queria tornar a vê-la... Não hoje. Hermione mexe muito com suas emoções, todas elas. Isso é fato.

***************//*************

- Acho que o dia não começou muito bem. –Falou Gina sentada no sofá , de onde escutara toda a gritaria e o acesso de raiva de Rony, a espera de Hermione, que olhou-a com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, pelas lágrimas de dois dias seguidos.

- Vem, vamos tomar café.

- Não estou com fome, Gina. –Falou enquanto caminhavam até a cozinha. –Vou embora, já dei trabalho demais.

- Nada disso! Você vai sentar aqui, e vai nos acompanhar no café. Não é trabalho algum, querida! –Falou Molly, assim que a viu. Já estava ciente de todo o acontecido.

- Bom dia, Molly. –Hermione cumprimentou envergonhada.

- Bom dia, minha filha! Venha sente-se. Não se esqueça de que está em casa. Depois vou dar uma olhada nesse seu tornozelo e nos machucados, certo? –Falou muito carinhosa.

- Obrigada. –Hermione sentia-se incomodada. Sentia-se culpada pelo estado de Rony, e consequentemente fazendo todos os Weasleys sofrerem.

- Molly?

- Sim, querida?

- Peço desculpas por tudo. Fui uma idiota! Tive meus motivos para isso, mas acabei percebendo que não foi o melhor jeito de resolver as coisas. Eu sinto muito por ter deixado Rony dessa maneira.

- Você não precisa pedir desculpas, não a mim. –Falava carinhosa. –Para tudo dá-se um jeito, exceto a morte. Você e Rony ainda têm muito que conversar. Ambos disseram coisas desnecessárias. E eu acredito que isso um dia ira se resolver. –Hermione sorriu. –Você sempre será bem vinda nesta casa, Hermione. Você é da família, esqueceu? –Hermione ficou encabulada. Levantou-se e abraçou a matriarca.

- Obrigada, Molly!

- Não tem que agradecer, minha filha. –Sorriu. –Agora termine o seu café. Seus pais devem estar preocupados.

Depois de tomar o café, Molly deu uma olhada nos ferimentos de Hermione, aconselhando-a a ficar por mais um tempo com a faixa no tornozelo.

Hermione se despediu das duas, agradeceu-as e partiu para sua casa.

Assim que Hermione aparatou, Rony descia as escadas.

- Seu quarto continua inteiro? –Perguntou Gina, assim que Rony entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Gina. –Falou beijando-a na testa, ignorando sua pergunta. –Bom dia, mamãe. –Repetiu o gesto com a mãe.

- Bom dia, meu filho. Sente-se que vou preparar seu café.

- Não estou com fome hoje.

- Mas vai comer! –Falou autoritária. –Fica o dia inteiro enfurnado naquele escritório sem comer nada, ou nas ruas se desgastando mais que o necessário.

- É o meu trabalho, mamãe. –Falou paciente.

- Que eu saiba seu trabalho não é deixar de viver! –Falou servindo-lhe um copo de suco olhando em seus olhos.

- Já disse para a senhora não se preocupar comigo.

- Como se tivesse como eu não me preocupar. –Falou colocando torradas em seu prato.

- Harry já foi? –Perguntou à Gina, mudando de assunto.

- Sim, disse que precisava resolver umas coisas.

- O que aconteceu com a Mi...

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha para Rony.

-Quero dizer, com Hermione? –Perguntou envergonhado. Não aguentou a dúvida em sua cabeça, e resolveu perguntar.

- Um bruxo entrou na casa dela. Ela tentou lutar, a varinha voou e ela ficou indefesa. Por sorte o pai dela chegou, sem que o cara visse e lhe acertou um pedaço de pau na cabeça! –Falou Gina com naturalidade, inventando tudo na hora. Rony deu um pulo da cadeira, engasgando com o suco. Gina levantou-se e foi ampará-lo.

- Ginevra! –Repreendeu sua mãe. –Respira, meu filho...Respira.

- Isso é muito grave! –Exclamou ele num fio de voz.

- Não precisa ficar assim irmãozinho. Está tudo bem. Sente-se. Não foi isso o que aconteceu. –Falou feliz em ver a reação do irmão. Rony fez cara feia para a irmã.

- Na verdade, Hermione caiu da escada. Bebeu umas a mais ontem...Você a conhece é fraca para bebidas.

- E quanto foi esse a mais? –Perguntou achando que era coisa mínima. No máximo dois copos de Whisky de Fogo.

- Duas garrafas de vinho, mais uns drinks aqui em casa. –Rony cuspiu o suco.

- Duas garrafas! –Exclamou assustado. – O que deu nela para fazer isso?

- Bom... Isso se você quiser saber, vai ter que perguntar a ela. –Rony ficou confuso. –Não se preocupe ela já está bem... Pelo menos melhor que antes. –Falou baixinho.

- Eu não estou preocupado! –Exclamou indignado, não escutando o final da frase.

- Finjo que acredito. Bom...vou tomar um banho, vou com você até o Ministério. Preciso de uma nota sobre o Parkins ter enfeitiçado os balaços. Isso não foi muito bom para ele. –Falou Gina fazendo uma cara feia. Gina deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do irmão e saiu deixando-o em seus pensamentos.

(N/A: Na fic, Gina ficou alguns breves anos como jogadora das Harpias de Holyhead,(menos do que a J.K provavelmente supôs para ela) mas pelo casamento com Harry e o filho, Gina decidiu abandonar para ficar com a família, ficando assim com o cargo de Correspondente Sênior de Quadribol do Profeta Diário. Trabalhando a maior parte do tempo em casa.)

***********//***************

Hermione chegou em casa, conversou brevemente com os pais que ficaram preocupados com seu sumiço, e também em vê-la naquele estado. Hermione os acalmou e contou toda a história. Paul e Maree ficaram sentidos pela filha, mas a apoiariam em tudo.

Hermione subiu para seu quarto, tomou um banho, se arrumou e seguiu para o trabalho.

- Sarah, eu já vou indo. –Falou Hermione, depois de mais um dia de trabalho.

- Até amanhã, Hermione. Descanse.

- Pode deixar. Até.

Hermione caminhava aérea quando uma voz chamou-lhe atenção.

- Pronta para ir?

- Sim. Mas não posso demorar muito.

- Ok.

- Mas eu só vou com uma condição.

- Qual? –Perguntou Rony erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Dá pelo menos um sorriso, não gosto de te ver assim - Pediu Alana. Rony sorriu fraco.

- Eu sei... –Rony continuou a falar enquanto caminhava, e Hermione não pode ouvir mais.

Hermione começou a caminhar o mais rápido que pode, na direção oposta de Rony.

- Maldito tornozelo! –Reclamou. –Harry! –Exclamou assim que o viu.

- Oi, Mione! –Foi até ela. –Está melhor?

- Sim...e você está bem?

- Estou...Olha, eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo que falei ontem a noite. –Falou sem graça.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Harry. Você só falou a verdade. –Sorriu. –Você sabe para onde o Rony foi?

- Não. Ele apenas falou que ia sair. Como sempre misterioso.

- Ele disse se ia sair com a ... Alana? –Perguntou com um que de ciúme na voz.

- Não. Ele saiu com ela?

- Saiu. –Conversavam, enquanto caminhavam.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Mione. Eles são só amigos.

- Não, não são! Eles estão saindo, Harry. Estão juntos!

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Eu os vi...Os vi se beijando na Toca. –Falou triste.

- Tem certeza? –Perguntou duvidoso. Harry não acreditava de maneira alguma que Rony tinha algo com Alana, mas depois das palavras de Hermione, a dúvida estava presente.

- Tenho, Harry! –Falou impaciente.

- Eu não sei... –Falou confuso.

- Eu já vou indo. Posso passar na sua sala amanhã? Para fazer uma visita?

- Tem certeza que é a mim que você quer visitar? –Perguntou debochado.

- Para visitar você...Também. –Riu.

- É bom vê-la sorrir.

Hermione o abraçou.

-Vou torcer para que tudo dê certo.

- Obrigada, Harry! –Se despediram e seguiram a Pó de Flu para as respectivas casas.

Os dias foram se passando e todas as tentativas de Hermione para se aproximar de Rony, foram inúteis.

Nas visitas a sua sala, Hermione sempre era bem recebida por Harry. Rony sequer olhava quando ela entrava, enquanto estava presente, ou quando saia. Ignorava-a totalmente, nem ao menos lhe cumprimentando. Hermione sabia que tinha um caminho longo a seguir, e que esse caminho não ia ser nada fácil.

A cada vez que o via ao lado de Alana, tinha vontade de desistir de tudo, jogar tudo para o alto. Era difícil ter que aguentá-lo sorrir para outra, receber carinhos de outra...

Mas ela não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer: "Oi, Rony! Estou arrependida por tudo. Larga essa loira aguada e volta para mim." Não... As coisas não eram tão fáceis assim, ainda mais se tratando de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione acabara por voltar para o apartamento, contra vontade de sua mãe. Mas lá ela sentia-se mais perto de Rony, mais perto das lembranças e sentia-se mais forte para lutar.

Rony por sua vez, continuava o mesmo. Calado, distante e trabalhando horas por dia. Vez ou outra chegava com vários machucados pelo corpo, pelas busca que fazia, para desespero de sua mãe e de Hermione também, que tinha noticias através de Harry, Gina e até de Tayla.

Rony estava cada vez mais junto de Alana, o que deixava Hermione mais triste e insegura quanto aos sentimentos, que Rony ainda sentia por ela.

Uma coisa, durante esses dias que se passaram, que Rony não esqueceu, foi o acidente de Hermione. Aquilo ficara na sua cabeça. Tentara arrancar de Gina, Harry, mas nada saia. Tentara também arrancar de Tayla, mas ela não sabia de nada. Apenas uma versão completamente diferente da de Gina.

Rony ignorava a presença de Hermione ao máximo. Por mais que quisesse olhá-la, quisesse admira-la, sua dor era maior o impossibilitando de tal ato.

Setembro chegou, o tempo mais frio, o amarelar da folhas. E também um dos meses mais obscuros para Rony e Hermione.

Sete de setembro, uma segunda-feira completamente amarga e sem vida. Aniversário de três anos de casamento de Rony e Hermione, que passariam separados.

Ambos sentiram a solidão bater. A falta um do outro, a saudade da vida a dois, vida de casal.

Hermione preparara um jantar aquela noite, coisa que há tempos não fazia. Sentia um vazio ao olhar para a mesa sem a presença de Rony. Acabou por ficar brincando com o garfo no prato, sem nem ao menos experimentar a comida.

- A Senhora não vai comer? –Perguntou Tayla, que naquela noite lhe fazia companhia.

- Não, Tayla. Perdi a fome. Hoje é um péssimo dia, e por minha culpa.

Tayla entristeceu.

-Você viu o Rony hoje?

- Vi sim!

- E como ele está, Tayla?

- Como sempre, Hermione. Senhor quando não está no trabalho, fica no quarto ou sai com amiga loira. –Hermione emburrou. –Porque Hermione não faz algo que te faça esquecer de tudo. Tayla pode ajudar. –Falou alegre.

- Não sei o que fa... –Foi parando de falar. –Já sei. Uma coisa que vem me passando pela cabeça. Meio louca, sem sentido, mas que vai nos distrair. Você me ajudaria a arrumar a outra casa, Tayla? A casa em que íamos morar?

- Tayla ajuda sim! Tayla vai ficar muito feliz em ajudar! –Falou dando pulinhos, fazendo Hermione rir.

Hermione e Tayla arrumaram tudo e se foram para a casa.

Tinha muita coisa a ser feita, mas com magia tudo era mais rápido.

Hermione arrumou tudo, colocou os móveis no lugar, e também levara algumas coisas do apartamento, como enfeites, para a casa. Enfim arrumara tudo do jeito que sempre sonhara.

No quarto de Rose, não pode evitar soltar algumas lágrimas. O carinho ao arrumar o cômodo era enorme. Ficara imaginando como teria sido se ela estivesse ali, fazendo seu coração se apertar de saudade.

No final, tudo estava perfeito. Hermione e Tayla olharam o feito e ficaram muito contentes.

Agora aquela casa seria uma espécie de refugio para Hermione.

***************//******************

Rony por sua vez, estava em seu quarto, viajando nos próprios pensamentos. Recebera um convite e resolveu aceitar. Não queria ficar ali, naquele dia relembrando coisas do passado.

Levantou e arrumou-se. Quando pronto desceu as escadas encontrando Harry e Gina na sala.

- Rony, que bom que você desceu. –Falou Gina. –Vamos dar um passeio, eu, Harry e James. Vem com a gente. –Gina e Harry sabiam que aquele dia era importante, e imaginaram como ambos deviam estar se sentindo. Ligaram para Hermione, para chamá-la para um passeio, mas ela já tinha seus planos. Harry e Gina ficaram felizes por isso. Mas Rony, continuava enfurnado no quarto. E eles estavam dispostos a fazer de tudo para distraí-lo.

- Obrigada pelo convite, mas já tenho um compromisso.

- Compromisso? –Perguntou ela.

- Sim, vou sair com Alana.

- Obrigada por trocar a companhia da sua irmã, do seu melhor amigo e do seu afilhado. –Falou chateada.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! –Falou Harry alto, dando um salto do sofá. –Eu não acredito que você vai passar seu aniversário de casamento com outra mulher! –Rony se assustou ao ver Harry falar daquela maneira, mas continuou com a mesma feição seria. –Ela é sua namorada, Rony? –Perguntou sarcástico.

- Ela não é minha namorada. –Falou calmo.

- Sabe eu cansei! –Falou andando de um lado para o outro. –Sabe porque Hermione bebeu daquele jeito no aniversário de Gina? Sabe? –Falou ignorando a fala de Rony, parando de frente para ele olhando em seus olhos. –Ela bebeu por que te viu com outra, Rony. Ela foi até a casa que vocês compraram, e quando viu o quarto de Rose que você fez, levou um choque. Percebeu a idiotice que fez. Bêbada, quis vir correndo atrás de você, e caiu da escada. –Falou se acalmando. –Ela percebeu o erro que cometeu, tarde talvez, mas percebeu.

- Isso não apaga tudo o que ela me disse, Harry. –Falou na defensiva surpreso por saber a verdade. –Isso só mostra que ela realmente achava que eu não queria minha filha. Precisava apenas de uma prova para comprovar o contrário. –Falou chateado.

- Você não vê, Rony? Não percebe que está vendo as coisas pelo lado errado? –Harry respirou fundo. –Já falei demais, não devia me meter nessa história. Só queria que vocês se entendessem. –Falou com pesar. –Quer sair? Vá... não somos ninguém para te impedir. Vá encontrar sua namorada. –Por mais que as provas estavam em evidencia, Harry não conseguia acreditar que Rony namorava Alana.

- Eu já disse que Alana não é minha namorada! –Falou tentando manter a calma.

- É mesmo? –Falou provocativo, para arrancar a verdade de Rony. –E como você me explica o beijo que Hermione viu de vocês dois, nos jardins?

- Ela não pode ter visto isso, porque isso não aconteceu. Ela com certeza viu tudo errado. Não tem como eu ter um relacionamento desse tipo com Alana. E nem se eu pudesse eu gostaria de ter.

- E porque você não pode? –Perguntou Harry confuso.

- Porque...

*******************************************************************

**N/A: Mais um capítulo para vocês meninass!!!! =]**


	24. Chapter 24

_**DATAS ESPECIAIS**_

- Porque Alana é gay.

- Como é que é? –Perguntaram Harry e Gina, surpresos.

- Isso mesmo! Alana gosta de mulheres, inclusive já tem uma namorada. –Falou impaciente. –Não disse nada para vocês não ficarem com preconceito para cima dela. Ela ia se sentir péssima. Satisfeitos agora?

- Até parece que você não nos conhece, Rony. Até parece que temos algum preconceito nessa vida. Logo a gente, que sempre foi alvo deles. –Falou Gina.

- Então você não a beijou? –Perguntou Harry.

- Claro que não! O que vocês acham que eu sou, hein? –Falou alterado. –Acharam que separado de Hermione eu ia me atracar com a primeira que aparecesse?! Sempre pensando o pior de mim...

- Rony, não é isso! – Harry tentou se justificar.

- Não tente justificar seus pensamentos, Harry. Alana é minha amiga, ao contrario do que vocês pensavam. Independente do pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, eu sei que posso contar com ela.

- E com a gente, Rony? –Perguntou Gina num fio de voz, sentindo os olhos arder na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas. Rony viu o estado da irmã e sentiu-se péssimo por magoá-la.

- Gina... –Falou levantando-lhe o queixo, vendo seus olhos vermelhos. –Não é isso, eu sei que posso contar com vocês. Eu só precisava de alguém de fora da situação. É só isso... E também deve ser um saco para vocês ter que ficar olhando para a minha cara de bosta todos os dias, ter que ficar escutando os dois lados da história...Vocês não tem que fazer isso, ficarem se preocupando a toa.

- Claro que temos! Eu sou sua irmã, mas além de tudo sua amiga, Rony. Eu quero te ver bem, e faço o possível para isso. –Gina se abraçou ao irmão, afundando o rosto em seu peito, enquanto Rony lhe alisava os cabelos, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

- Está sendo difícil, muito difícil. –Confessou Rony numa espécie desabafo.

- Nós sabemos, cara. –Falou Harry colocando a mão em seu ombro. –Porque você não acaba com isso?

- Não é tão fácil, Harry. Eu não consigo. –Gina se separou do irmão e olhou-o. –Por mais que eu a ame, eu não consigo chegar perto dela sem destratá-la, sem ter o prazer de fazê-la sofrer, ser rude com minhas palavras. –Falava com os olhos mareados. –Hermione é e sempre será a mulher da minha vida...Mas as palavras dela ecoam na minha mente dia e noite, cada vez me consumindo mais. A imagem dela jogando a aliança no chão, não sai do meu campo de vista... No começo eu estava disposto a esquecer tudo, achei que era só o desespero do momento, mas não... Eu não consigo, não consigo! –Repetia baixinho com os rosto entre as mãos, num choro sofrido. Gina abraçou o irmão, que se apertou a ela, num forte abraço.

Ninguém falou nada durante um tempo, dando ouvidos apenas aos soluços de Rony, que com o passar do tempo se acalmou.

- Desculpe, eu sou um idiota. –Falou de cabeça baixa.

- Não, você não é um idiota, Rony. Nunca foi. –Falou Harry. –Só quero que saiba que eu nunca acreditei que você tinha algo com Alana. Hermione me falou do beijo, mas era impossível acreditar.

- Desculpe, Harry. Não queria ter dito aquelas coisas, eu só estava nervoso. –Falou baixo com uma expressão de cansaço.

- Quais coisas? –Brincou Harry, tentando mudar o clima. Rony sorriu. –Acho melhor você ir, Alana está te esperando.

- Não vou. –Falou desanimado. –Hoje está sendo um péssimo dia. Só por hoje, ser hoje, já é péssimo.

- Nada disso! Você vai sim! Alias, nós vamos. Todos nós, você acha que ela irá se importar? –perguntou Gina.

- Não... Ela é doida para conversar com vocês, de tanto que eu falo. –Sorriu torto. –Ela ficou muito feliz em conhecê-los.

- Ótimo. –Falou Gina sorrindo. –Quero conhecer a mulher que roubou o meu irmão de mim. –Falou fazendo bico e abraçando Rony, que riu.

- Você ainda é minha baixinha preferida. –Falou beijando-a na bochecha. –Eu te amo baixinha. –Abraçou-a.

- Eu também te amo, Grandão! –Os dois sorriram.

- Chega vocês dois! –Falou Harry brincando. –Que melação!

- Falou o ciumento! –Brincou Gina o que fez ambos sorrirem.

Assim, Harry, Gina, James e Rony foram ao encontro com Alana.

Há tempos Rony não sabia o que era sorrir uma noite praticamente inteira. O encontro foi melhor do que esperava.. Alana ficara muito feliz por ver todos ali, e por ter um contato maior, sem que a olhassem torto achando que Rony estava saindo com ela, ou por sua opção sexual.

James fazia suas gracinhas na mesa, arrancando risadas dos adultos, e até tento ajuda de Alana nas suas brincadeiras.

Uma noite que fora completamente esquecida no seu sentindo real.

O mês de setembro foi passando mais lentamente do que Rony e Hermione esperavam, para desespero de ambos.

Naquele mês em especial, o trabalho de Hermione, no Ministério, crescera bastante, tomando-lhe a maior parte do tempo. Para ela, era até melhor assim, pois se focando mais no trabalho, sua mente não viajava até os momentos sofridos e tristes de sua vida.

Estava no final de setembro, para alegria de Hermione.

Sentada na sua cadeira, em sua sala, estava em mais uma das longas noites no Ministério, para resolver problemas e mais problemas. Sarah já tinha ido embora, assim como a maioria dos trabalhadores.

Estava com as pernas sobre a mesa em volta de muitos papéis. Sua expressão era de puro cansaço e uma dor de cabeça horrível lhe tirava a concentração. Precisava ir embora, e tentar te uma das raras noites de sono tranquila.

Levantou-se e calçou os sapatos jogados a um canto. Com um aceno da varinha organizou tudo na sala, pegou o casaco, para se aquecer do friozinho que fazia lá fora, pegou a bolsa e se foi.

No meio do caminho resolveu ver se Harry ainda estava em sua sala, ele também costumava ficar de plantão no Ministério.

Entrou na sala do amigo vendo uma claridade mais ao fundo.

- Harry, você está ai? Passei para ver se já tinha ido. –Falava enquanto caminhava. –Mas parece que.... –Parou de falar.

Não era Harry quem estava ali e sim, Rony. Estava sentado em uma cadeira, e quando Hermione chegou mais perto pode ver nitidamente alguns ferimentos pelo seu rosto, braços e peito, pois Rony tirara a camisa.

- Harry não está aqui! –Exclamou baixo de olhos fechados.

- O que aconteceu com você? –Para Hermione era óbvio o que tinha acontecido mas, queria tentar manter um dialogo com Rony.

- Nada. –Respondeu.

Sem se importar se ele iria gostar ou não, Hermione procurou algo numa gaveta do fundo, num recipiente fez surgir um pouco de água e foi até Rony.

Com a visão mais próxima, Hermione olhou bem para seu peito, respirou fundo e com delicados toques começou a limpar primeiramente seu rosto, inclusive um filete de sangue em seu lábio. Hermione tentava se controlar ao máximo. Há muito, não sentia Rony assim tão perto.

- O que você está fazendo? –Perguntou Rony agarrando seu pulso, olhando duramente em seus olhos.

- Isso pode infeccionar. –Falou tentando manter sua voz firme.

Rony olhou bem para seu rosto, observando as olheiras abaixo de seus olhos. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos muito convidativos.

Hermione viu seus lindos olhos azuis brilharem, semelhante quando ele a olhava, quando a amava. Seu coração deu um salto. Rony estava cada vez mais próximo. Ele queria beijá-la, queria muito. Estava prestes a fazê-lo, mas então, Hermione pode ver novamente, a sombra que obscurecia seu olhar.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda! –Exclamou ainda baixo e amargo relembrando o beijo rejeitado por ela. Soltou-lhe o pulso e voltou a recostar-se na cadeira. Hermione fez menção de voltar a cuidar de seus ferimentos, mas Rony foi mais rápido, levantou-se ficando de pé de costas para ela.

- Saia...Por favor. –Pediu baixinho. A presença de Hermione o perturbava, em todos os sentidos.

Hermione resolveu atender ao seu pedido, pegou suas coisas deu uma última olhada para suas costas e saiu.

Com pesar, deu alguns passos e parou recostando-se numa parede, respirando fundo. Logo pode ouvir passos apressados, era Alana que corria até a sala onde Rony estava.

Hermione fechou os olhos tentando evitar o choro, mas foi inevitável. Resolveu por ir embora.

***********//*************

- Às vezes penso que você faz isso de propósito, sabe. Descarrega toda sua raiva nesses salafrários, e fica assim... Todo machucado. –Falou Alana olhando para seu rosto.

- Você acha que eu gosto de apanhar, é isso? –Questionou.

- Talvez... Você sabe que não pode usar a força física.

- Mas o que eu pude fazer? Ele tirou minha varinha tive que fazer algo. E fora, que eu não estou tão ruim assim, a maior parte desse estrago foi quando me desviava dos feitiços, e também do barranco que eu rolei. –Alana soltou um risinho. –Você ri, né? –Falou divertido e ficou serio novamente. –Já estive pior antes, isso para mim não é nada.

- Acho que você deveria diminuir um pouco, Rony. Você se dá tanto nessas buscas. –Falou preocupada.

- Esse é o único jeito.... Aiiiii... –Gemeu.

- Desculpe...

- Único jeito de eu não pensar em coisas que não vale a pena. A dor que eu tenho internamente é muito maior do que qualquer machucado.

- Sabe Rony, eu acho que você deveria fazer um esforço para esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Eu sei que o que ela fez foi horrível...

- Horrível é pouco!

- Tá, ok...Mas ela arrependeu! Está tentando conquistar seu perdão, isso não basta para você?

- Não! Por que para isso, ela teve que ter provas! –Falou triste. –Não acreditava que eu realmente queria a ...nossa filha.

- Não sei... –Falou duvidosa, não acreditando muito naquilo. –Bom...mas você não pode esquecer que também a magoou... aquilo não era coisa que se dizia, Rony.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Fui um estúpido! Olha, vamos esquecer esse assunto, porque já está me dando dor de cabeça. –Falou cansado.

- Como quiser!

- E você? Até hoje não me falou quem é sua namorada!

- Rony, não era nem para você saber que eu sou gay, ok? Então se contente com isso! –Riu. –Afinal, porque você não foi para casa, assim como o Harry?

- Minha mãe ia ter um treco se me visse assim.

- Sorte sua que eu tenho uns truques para melhor isso.

Rony riu.

Depois de uma longa conversa sobre coisas sem muita importância e Alana ter melhorado o estado de Rony, este foi embora, retornando a Toca, e pela primeira vez não escutou os sermões da mãe.

Outubro chegou festeiro, aniversário de dois anos de James. E claro, Hermione e Rony como padrinhos, novamente o destino os colocariam juntos, para desespero de Rony e alegria de Hermione que a cada dia, sentia mais necessidade de estar perto do ruivo.

Gina andava de um lado para o outro pela Toca, onde aconteceria a festa.. Harry já estava ficando zonzo nas idas e vindas da esposa e também na tentativa de ajudá-la.

- GINA, PARA! –Exclamou auto. Gina arregalou seus lindos olhos e parou estática. –Amor, calma! –Falou baixo alisando seu rosto. –Já está tudo em ordem. Não tem porque se desesperar desse jeito, ok? –Tentou acalmá-la.

- Obrigada, Harry! O que seria de mim sem você! –Abraçou-o forte. Harry sorriu e beijou seus lábios.

- Agora vá se aprontar, porque se todos te virem assim descabela vão sair correndo! –Brincou.

- Sem graça! –Falou rindo.

- Deixe que eu cuido do resto por aqui.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! –Deu uma piscadinha.

Uma hora mais tarde, todos os convidados já estavam presentes, inclusive os amiguinhos que James fizera através de Abby e Goran na Gemialidades Weasley's.

Harry e Gina estavam com um sorriso de orelha a orelha vendo o filho se divertir.

- Está vendo, amor? Deu tudo certo! –Falou a puxando para seus braços.

- É verdade! –Falou satisfeita.

- Pena que não conseguimos dar à James o que ele mais queria. –Falou com um sorriso maroto.

- Não era a vassoura nova? –Perguntou confusa.

- Não, ruivinha! –Riu. –Um irmãozinho! –Gina riu. –Ele vive falando pela casa: "mãozinho", "mãozinho"...-Os dois riram.

- Para isso nós temos tempo! Agora que James está mais crescidinho...

- Pois é, só falta acertar o gol! –Brincou.

- Acertar o que?

- Nada, esquece! –Riu.

Hermione estava a um canto conversando com Molly, Melannie e Vivianne, mas seus olhos estavam sempre seguindo um lindo ruivo alto, que brincava com as crianças, como se ele também fosse uma delas.

Ver aquela cena deixava Hermione cada vez mais enjoada pelo fato de ter sido tão injusta com Rony. Agora ela sentia o peso das próprias palavras.

Receosa, começou a dar passos lentos até Rony. Já sabia como seria tratada e sabia também que merecia, mas não deixava de ser uma tortura ser maltratada pelo seu grande amor.

- Você está melhor? –Perguntou parando à suas costas, referindo-se aos ferimentos. Rony que ria com as crianças e não tinha percebido sua aproximação, fechou o sorriso assim que escutou sua voz e se virou para olhá-la.

- Estou ótimo. –Falou se levantando. –Alana é muito boa com feitiços curativos. –Hermione sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha e ciúme.

- Que bom. –Tentou sorrir. –Eu... –Começou a falar criando coragem.

- Estão me chamando. –Falou sem nem ao menos olhá-la, deixando Hermione falando sozinha. Ela engoliu as lágrimas e foi brincar com James que a chamava.

Hermione tinha muito estima por James. Ele era como um filho para ela. Sentia-se culpada por estar tão longe dele nos últimos tempos, mas iria reverter a situação.

A festa ia maravilhosamente bem. Todos se divertiam e riam com as crianças que eram a maior alegria da festa.

- Esta na hora dos parabéns, minha filha! –Falou Molly com Harry e Gina.

- Vamos chamar o James. –Falou Harry saindo à procura do filho com Gina ao seu lado.

Andaram por todo o jardim, na área que acontecia a comemoração, mas nada de acharem James.

- Mione! –Chamou Gina. –Você viu o James? –Perguntou escondendo o nervosismo.

- Não. Eu estava brincando com ele, mas já tem um tempo. –Hermione ficou preocupada vendo a feição de Gina e Harry.

Os três começaram a andar por todo o lado, perguntando a todos se tinham visto o pequeno garotinho, mas ninguém tinha o visto.

Gui e Arthur vendo a aflição de Gina e Harry juntaram as crianças para que elas não percebessem o que estava acontecendo, enquanto a outra parte dos adultos ajudavam a procurar por James.

Harry já estava com a varinha em punho, gritando a plenos pulmões o nome do filho, acompanhado de Gina.

- Harry, Harry! –Exclamou Gina desesperada sem saber o que falar.

- Calma, Gina. Nós vamos achá-lo. –Falou tentando esconder seu próprio medo.

Harry deixara Gina com Molly, para que assim tentasse acalmá-la, e saiu à procura do filho. Mas Gina estava muito nervosa e inquieta.

-Meu Deus! Que mãe eu sou! Eu quero meu filho! –Exclamava em prantos.

- Minha filha se acalme. –Pedia a mãe com o coração na mão. –James vai ser encontrado. –Molly se segurava para não chorar.

- Eu quero ficar com o Harry! –Falou tentando se acalmar. Levantou-se e correu até Harry que estava mais a frente.

- Gina, volte aqui! –Molly gritou em vão.

- Harry! –Exclamou assim que o encontrou.

- Gina! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você tem que ficar com sua mãe... pode ser perigoso! –O pior já se passava na cabeça de Harry.

- Não me deixe sozinha! Por favor! –Pedia o abraçando. –Quero ficar com você, só com você! –Harry a abraçou com força, sentindo as lágrimas descerem.

Esse ainda é o grande carma do moreno, ser Harry Potter. Sempre o seu maldito nome, sempre ele, sempre as pessoas que o cercavam. Esse é seu grande medo, que esses bruxos que ainda tinham como promessa vingar a morte de Voldemort, e outros por apenas saber que ele era Harry Potter, mexessem com sua família.

Hermione presenciava a tudo de perto, sem fala, sem ação, respirando pesadamente. Ver o desespero de Gina e Harry a procura do filho a deixou zonza, sua cabeça zunia. Tapou os ouvidos numa tentativa de cessá-los, mas era inútil.

"_Rose está morta...James está..."_ –Sua mente ecoava.

-NÃO! –Ela gritou.

Era como se ela estivesse perdendo sua filha pela segunda vez. Sentiu um desespero tomar conta de si, chorando incontrolavelmente.

Rony que corria de um lado para o outro tentando achar o afilhado, assustou com um grito e virou na direção do som, e viu Hermione em estado de choque. Correu até ela.

-Hermione! –Falou pegando seu rosto nas mãos. Mas Hermione parecia não reconhecê-lo. Seu corpo tremia, e seu choro não cessava. –Hermione olha para mim! –Ela subiu a mirada e olhou-o.

-Rose, James... –Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

Rony entendeu exatamente o que Hermione queria dizer, sentiu seu coração sangrar, vendo seu sofrimento e ele não podia fazer nada. Perdido em seus pensamentos, sentiu Hermione se desvencilhar dele e sair correndo sem rumo.

-Hermione, volta aqui! –Rony correu atrás dela.

Hermione corria sem direção se afastando cada vez mais da área onde todos estavam. Rony corria em seu alcance, mas ela sumia as vezes fazendo-o perde-la de vista.

Hermione estava cansada, sentia que a qualquer hora ia desfalecer. Até que, chegando numa área bem afastada da Toca, Hermione o viu, James estava ali com uma outra garotinha. Sua visão ficou turva e não viu mais nada.

Rony quando chegou ao mesmo local onde Hermione estava encontrou James e correu ao seu encontro, verificando se ele estava bem, e respirou aliviado. Imediatamente mandou seu Patrono para avisar Harry que o achara. E também a garotinha, que todos ficaram sabendo depois, que também sumira.

- Cadê ele? –Harry mal chegara ao local, e saiu gritando pelo filho. Quando o viu, sentiu seu coração disparar e saiu correndo até ele. Gina que estava ao seu lado, sentiu todo o medo ir embora e chorou alegre por seu filho estar bem.

- James, onde você estava? Papai já disse que não pode se afastar desse jeito. –Falava Harry com o filho, que ficou triste pela bronca do pai. Harry sabia que estava o assuntando, mas era o desespero de saber que ele poderia estar em perigo.

–Desculpa o papai, ele só está nervoso. –Sorriu para o filho. Gina o abraçou forte, sendo embalada por Harry. Assim que Gina o colocou de volta ao chão, James deu a mão à linda menininha loira que o acompanhava.

- Meu Deus, já vai começar a namorar tão cedo? –Brincou Gina entre lágrimas. James pegou algo no chão e entregou aos pais.

- Florzinha! –Falou com sua voz enrolada. Ambos pegaram o pequeno ramalhete na mão do filho e sorriram com seu carinho.

- Esse é um verdadeiro maroto! –Brincou Fred, que veio atrás de Harry.

Rony quando enfim viu que James estava bem, ficou preocupado por não estar vendo Hermione, perdera-a de vista e não viu para onde ela foi. Andou um pouco aos redores, mas não a viu. Quando todos estavam retornando a Toca, Rony a viu caída no chão, atrás de um arbusto.

-HERMIONE! –Gritou enquanto corria ao seu encontro. Todos olharam e se assustaram por vê-la ali.

-Mas o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Gina assustada.

-Eu a vi entrando em choque, quando vocês foram atrás do James. Ela se desvencilhou de mim e correu, eu a perdi de vista... –Rony falava com lágrimas nos olhos tentando reanimá-la, mas sem sucesso. Pegou-a no colo e caminhava direto para a Toca.

-Rony, mas porque ela ficou assim ? –Perguntou Fred.

-Parece que ela sentiu que perdia Rose novamente. Penso que ela teve medo de que vocês –Referiu-se a Harry e Gina. –Passassem pelo mesmo que ela passou. –Todos ficaram sentidos com as palavras de Rony, que deixava cair algumas lágrimas sobre o corpo da amada.

Chegando aos redores da Toca, todos estavam calmos pela notícia já dada e assim puderam continuar a festa para distrair as crianças que ficaram um pouco assustadas.

Rony foi com Hermione para sala da Toca, assim como Harry, Gina, James e também Molly que os seguiram. Rony a colocou deitada no sofá delicadamente, e ficou olhando para seu rosto.

-Parece que ela está bem, apenas desmaiada. –Falou Molly depois de um exame simples com a varinha. Fez um feitiço, e aos poucos Hermione foi acordando. Rony percebendo seus movimentos saiu da sala ficando na cozinha à escutar tudo.

-HARRY, GINA! –Gritou assustada sentando-se.

-Mione, calma...já está tudo bem. –Falou Harry lhe dando um copo d'água.

-Onde está James? –Perguntou preocupada.

-Ele está bem, está aqui. –Falou Gina.

Hermione quando o viu, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e o abraçou emocionada.

-Deu um baita susto na mamãe e no papai, seu safadinho! –Brincou fazendo cócegas no garoto que ria. Hermione parou com uma feição triste, e olhou para todos a sua volta. Não se lembrava muito do acontecera, só lembrava de ter ficado em pânico, e da voz de Rony. Mas ele não estava ali.

-Mione... –Gina começou a falar.

-Me desculpe pelo o que aconteceu, Gina. Nem eu sei explicar... Eu preciso ir.

-Hermione, você precisa descansar um pouco. –Falou Molly.

-Eu estou bem, Molly. Não se preocupe.

Hermione se despediu brevemente de todos. Passou pela cozinha e deu de cara com Rony. Olhou-o com pesar, sentindo a culpa a consumir, mas ao mesmo tempo com amor, o amor que ainda a fazia lutar.

Rony sentia necessidade de abraçá-la e confortá-la. Tudo o que acontecera hoje mexera muito com suas emoções, e vê-la daquele jeito, aguçou seu extinto protetor. Queria abraçá-la, e ia fazê-lo. Mas assim que deu um passo a frente, Hermione saiu correndo, parando no jardim e aparatou, sem nem ao menos imaginar a intenção de Rony. Ele ficou ali, com os braços estendidos, se xingando mentalmente pelo que ia fazer.

A festa continuou, não como antes, mas eles não iam acabar com a alegria das crianças.

Harry e Gina ficaram muito aliviados por saber que James apenas fora apanhar flores, e ficaram a admirá-lo com a amiguinha. Sentiram o medo, e a dor de como deve ser perder um filho. Sentiram como Hermione deve ter se sentindo naquele dia, ou até menos do que foi para ela.

Rony ficara chocado com a reação de Hermione em relação a James. Sentiu em sua voz o medo e o desespero do medo da perda do afilhado e preocupação com os amigos sofressem o que ela sofreu. Depois de todo o ocorrido, trancou-se em seu quarto olhando para as montanhas, olhando para Rose.

Já Hermione seguira direto para a casa que um dia fora o seu destino, ficando até tarde da noite sentada no chão do quarto da filha.

Os dias se passaram sem mudança alguma.

Hermione ficara um tempo sem ir à Toca. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu no aniversário de James, ficara um pouco mais reclusa, ainda mais por ter se lembrado de Rony, que a amparou naquele momento de desespero. Mas para ela foi apenas por dó, dó de ter visto-a naquele estado.

Gina sempre telefonava para saber notícias, e saber sobre seu estado também. Ficara muito preocupada com a amiga, e tinha medo de ela nunca superar a perda da filha.

Harry também sempre aparecia, fazendo visitas em sua sala quando podia. Para Hermione era ótimo, uma distração. Amigos nunca são demais, ainda mais quando eles são como irmãos.

Hermione sempre lhes assegurava de que estava bem. Mas Harry e Gina, e também seus pais, sabiam o quanto ela estava sofrendo e lutando para ter Rony novamente.

Hermione voltou a frequentar a Toca, à partir da metade de novembro. E para sua infelicidade em algumas das poucas visitas que fazia, lá estava ela, Alana, loira e linda ao lado de Rony. Mas Hermione não se deixava abater, não fisicamente, aguentava firme a presença da loira.

Rony usava Alana como uma espécie de escudo contra Hermione. Assim, ela não insistia nas tentativas de aproximação, que para ele sempre era uma tortura.

Alana apesar de sempre estar ao lado do novo amigo, sempre mexia com seus pensamentos, dizendo para esquecer tudo e tentar perdoar Hermione e entender o lado dela. Mas como ela sabia, o ruivo não é nada fácil. Mas sentia que com o passar do tempo, Rony estava cada vez mais amolecido, e até diminuíra nas frases rudes que dizia a Hermione, preferindo ficar calado e quieto em sua presença.

Dia de Natal. A alegria que geralmente envolvia a todos neste dia, não era a mesma para Rony e Hermione.

Hermione esta só em sua casa. Fizera um jantar, vestira um lindo vestido vermelho e ceava sozinha.

Seus pais queriam que ela viajasse com eles para casa de parentes, mas sua vontade de ter que ficar ensaiando sorrisos durante uma noite inteira era mínima. Então, dissera a eles que passaria na Toca, o que com certeza era mentira. Mas tivera que mentir para os pais, mesmo sabendo que eles não acreditariam nessa desculpa.

E agora lá estava ela, acompanhada apenas, de suas próprias emoções e sentimentos.

Já Rony, este fizera uma breve companhia a seus familiares. Não queria decepcioná-los, mas era inevitável. Tudo lhe lembrava Hermione. E até acostumar com sua vida sem ela, seria muito difícil.

Acabou por subir para seu quarto, e se trancar lá todo o resto da noite.

Todos entenderam e respeitaram seu desejo de ficar só, apesar de quererem sua companhia.

No dia seguinte ao Natal, Hermione resolvera fazer uma visita aos Weasley's. Não fora na ceia por motivos óbvios, mas aquelas pessoas são sua segunda família, seria uma grosseria não fazer uma pequena visita.

-Hermione! Achei que não ia vir nos visitar! –Falou Gui quando abriu a porta. –Venha, estão todos na sala.

-Eu não poderia deixar de vir, Gui. –Falou sorrindo.

-Ainda bem que você pensa assim! –Sorriu.

Hermione chegou à sala e todos a cumprimentaram com alegria. As crianças pularam em seu colo a enchendo de beijos e abraços, o que a deixou muito feliz. Mas apenas uma pessoa não se levantou, Rony. Este continuou sentado no mesmo lugar, sem esboçar reação alguma. Hermione o olhou mirando seus olhos, mas viu ele desviar a mirada. Tinha esperança de apenas receber um oi, mas nem isso aconteceu.

Arthur ampliou a mesa no jardim, para que almoçassem mais acomodados, já que na cozinha não cabia tanta gente. Hermione acabou por sentar-se de frente para Rony, o que o incomodou muito, ainda mais sentindo que Hermione o olhava sem parar. Tratou de terminar logo o almoço, pediu licença e foi caminhar pelos jardins.

A ação de Rony, fez com que Hermione se sentisse envergonhada.

-Não se preocupe, Hermione. –Falou Carlinhos. –Você estando ou não, ele é assim. Não se sinta culpada. –Falou sorrindo tentando reconfortá-la.

-Então, Mione. Como foi o seu Natal? –Perguntou Gina mudando de assunto.

-Interessante. –Falou sem entusiasmo.

-Imagino, sozinha em casa. Muito interessante. –Falou um pouco nervosa, pelo fato de Hermione não ter vindo a Toca, e ter ficado sozinha.

-Mas querida, porque você não veio para cá? –Perguntou Molly.

-Foi melhor assim, Molly. –Sorriu sem jeito e deu um olhar mortal para Gina.

-Eu falei com ela, mamãe. Mas é teimosa demais. Até parece uma Weasley!

-Hermione é uma Weasley. –Falou Fred. Hermione ficou sem graça.

-Só o tempo que ela aguentou o Rony é uma prova! –Exclamou Jorge. Todos riram inclusive Hermione.

Depois de passar mais um tempo com a família Weasley, Hermione decidiu ir embora. Foi até a sala que estava vazia, buscar sua bolsa. Ouviu passos atrás de si e se virou vendo Rony. O ruivo continuou seu caminho sem olhá-la e parou na escada ainda de costas.

-Porque você cisma em cruzar o meu caminho?

-Por que eu preciso conquistar o seu perdão.

Rony riu debochado.

-Se eu fosse você desistia. –Virou-se para ela.

-Eu não vou desistir, não agora.

-Está perdendo o seu tempo!

-Amar você, para mim não significa perda de tempo. –Hermione falou num fio de voz. –Rony, eu só quero que você me escute, apenas uma vez! –Implorou.

-Eu não tenho nada para escutar, aliás eu não quero escutar! Você me irrita, Hermione. Me tira a paz. Por que não vai viver sua vida? –Perguntou com a face vermelha em sinal de nervosismo.

-Minha vida é você!

-Não me pareceu isso no hospital.

-Eu só quero uma chance, apenas uma, para tentar explicar!

-Aquilo tem explicação? –Fingiu surpresa. –Mas é claro, a Senhorita Perfeita, Hermione Granger, sempre tem uma explicação para tudo, não me admira. Mas nessa eu não caio mais. –Hermione sentiu seu sangue ferver com as palavras de Rony. –Se não se importa, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. –Debochou.

-RONY, ESPERA! –Gritou, mas Rony já subia as escadas sumindo do campo de visão de Hermione. –Saco! –Falou sozinha.

Mais uma das datas mais importantes do ano, estava chegando e Rony e Hermione, chegaram à conclusão que final de ano é um tédio.

**_N/A: _**

**FlashButterfly: Flor, não abandonei, não. Não se preocupe. Na verdade, todos esses capítulos que estou postando para vocês, já estão escritos e já os postei a muito tempo na comunidade. Eu demoro para postar aqui, porque eu dou uma revisada bem básica. Mas, agora o tempo está curto por causa da facul. **

**Mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**I NEED YOU**_

A comemoração de final de ano estava cada vez mais próxima.

Hermione estava muito inquieta, mas não sabia o motivo para tal.

Assim como na noite de Natal, passaria a noite de festa novamente só. Pelo menos era isso o que ela imaginava.

Seus pais passariam num clube, o que com certeza Hermione rejeitou na primeira tentativa de seus pais de persuadi-la.

Mas, uma pessoa que não desistia de mudar os planos de Hermione, era Gina. Essa, por sua vez, insistia para que fosse para a Toca.

Hermione queria muito aceitar o convite, mas sabia que o melhor era não fazê-lo. Pelo menos privando Rony de sua presença, os Weasley's poderiam desfrutar da companhia do ruivo.

-Gina, eu já disse que não vou! -Exclamou Hermione, perdendo a conta de quantas vezes negara o convite.

-Você me irrita às vezes, sabia? -Falou nervosa. Gina já estava cansada de tanto escrever cartas à Hermione, então resolvera telefonar.

-Bom, acho que é o carma dos Weasley's, ser irritados por Hermione Granger. -Falou calmamente, escutando Gina bufar do outro lado da linha.

-Meus dedos já estão com calos de tanto lhe escrever!

-Escreve porque quer! -Riu.

-De qualquer maneira, acho que o Rony não vai ficar em casa. -Falou triste.

-Talvez ele vá comemorar com a Alana. -Falou num tom de desgosto. Gina ficou calada. Alana é um assunto, um tanto delicado para se tratar com Hermione, e só Rony poderia resolvê-lo.

-Ok, eu me rendo. Só quero que fique bem. Vão vir alguns amigos, e talvez você se divirta e se distraia um pouco.

-Obrigada, Gina. Mas é um pouco difícil eu me distrair num local onde tudo me lembra o Rony. Mande um abraço a todos.

-Pode deixar, eu mando. Não faça nenhuma besteira, ok?

-Pode deixar. -riu. -Boa noite, beijos.

-Beijos. -Ambas desligaram o telefone.

Hermione ficou a mirar o aparelho a sua frente e sentiu um frio na barriga.

Resolveu ir dormir. O dia seguinte seria muito longo.

Trinta e um de dezembro, já era noite e a Toca estava cheia.

Chovia um pouco forte e Arthur fizera uma espécie de proteção numa parte do jardim, grande o bastante para que todos ficassem a vontade. O feitiço tornou o espaço protegido contra a chuva e mais quente. E mesmo assim, podia se ver a chuva caindo quando se olhava para cima.

Rony estava em seu quarto se arrumando.

Já sabia qual era o seu destino. Sairia de fininho sem que ninguém o visse.

Mas ao contrário do que esperava, Gina o viu desaparatar e preferiu deixá-lo ir, talvez fosse melhor.

Rony aparatou na porta da casa que há tempos não visitava. Abriu-a com um feitiço e o que viu na parte de dentro, o assustou. Toda a casa estava arrumada, os móveis postos nos lugares, enfeites. Fechou a porta atrás de si ainda abismado e começou a andar por todos os cômodos do andar de baixo. Era como se alguém vivesse ali. Sua cabeça fervilhava de pensamentos, e a única possibilidade que lhe passava na mente, era que Hermione tinha feito tudo aquilo. Teria sido mesmo ela? Rony, não sabia dizer ao certo, mas tudo lhe indicava que sim.

Rony já se encontrava sentando em um dos degraus da escada, com a foto de Hermione em uma das mãos e na outra, uma garrafa de vinho.

Sentia medo de subir e encontrar o quarto de Rose novamente, ou o quarto em que ele nunca chegara a dividir com Hermione, onde nunca pudera ter noites de amor com a mesma.

Sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha. Era tanta saudade, tanto tempo sem tê-la. Sentia-se péssimo por saber que nunca mais iria tocá-la, beijá-la, fazê-la gemer de prazer, enquanto chama por seu nome.

Rony soltou um longo suspiro e tomou mais um gole do líquido da garrafa.

******************************

Hermione resolvera mudar de local nessa noite. Ao invés do apartamento, optara pela casa.

Arrumou-se e depois de pronta desceu até a garagem. Queria dirigir um pouco, fazia tempos que não exercia esse hobby, que tanto gostava.

Ligou o carro e deu partida.

Chegando perto da casa, a chuva engrossara bastante. Hermione saiu rapidamente do carro, sentindo os pingos grossos da chuva e o vento frio.

Abriu a porta e entrou afobada na casa. Tirou o casado e procurou a varinha na bolsa, com as mãos tremendo.

-Droga! -Falou quando se certificou de que a varinha não estava ali.

*********************************

Rony que ainda continuava sentado na escada assustou-se quando alguém tentava abrir a porta. Pegou a varinha nas mãos, e quando viu Hermione surgir, sentiu seu coração disparar.

"_Droga! O que ela está fazendo aqui?"_ –pensou Rony.

Ficou a olhando hipnotizado. Seu vestido estava encharcado e colado ao seu corpo que tremia de frio e os cabelos pingavam pela umidade expressa.

Rony se perturbou com a imagem engolindo seco.

Tentou se controlar, para que quando ela o visse, não demonstrasse tal desconforto.

Percebeu que ela ia subir e desviou a mirada, bebendo mais um gole do vinho.

*******************************

Como aquela se tornara sua segunda casa, Hermione deixara algumas peças de roupas e outras coisas mais para alguma emergência. Resolveu por subir, se secar e trocar de roupa. Mas assim que se virou soltou um grito, sentindo o ar faltar e o coração parar de bater.

Hermione parou estática, sem saber o que pensar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – A pergunta saiu sem que se desse conta. Fora uma pergunta idiota, mas ela realmente não sabia o que falar. Ficou olhando para Rony, enquanto esse olhava em outra direção, demorando a responder.

- Nada. – Rony não podia olhá-la, pois sabia que perderia o controle.

- Desculpe, eu não queria te incomodar. – Falou se virando e indo até o sofá pegar suas coisas. Iria embora, mas parou quando ouviu a voz de Rony novamente.

- Você não me incomoda... – Deu mais um gole do vinho. – Sua presença não me causa reação alguma. –Mentiu.

Hermione engoliu seco e respirou fundo para que as lágrimas não viessem.

- E porque você não diz isso olhando para mim? Nos meus olhos? – Perguntou se virando para ele novamente. Rony não demonstrou emoção alguma, mas por dentro sentia o coração bater acelerado. Se Hermione pedisse para olhá-la nos olhos, e dizer novamente as mesmas palavras, ele sabia que não conseguiria.

Hermione esperou que ele falasse algo, mas foi em vão. Viu-o continuar com a mesma feição despreocupada. Mas o mais importante, que era o coração de Rony, ela não podia escutar.

Hermione pegou suas coisas, mas as largou no sofá novamente. Não iria embora. Não iria se intimidar com as palavras de Rony. Se quisesse tê-lo de volta, teria que ignorar sua rejeição e aproveitar a chance que o destino lhe dera.

Precisava tentar, nem que fosse pela última vez. Era uma grande oportunidade e não podia desperdiçá-la. Sentiu seu coração acelerar com o nervosismo e a ansiedade a flor da pele.

Quando Rony viu que Hermione ia embora, suspirou aliviado, mas se surpreendeu quando a viu desistir. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo.

Ele sabia que sua resistência a Hermione não era mais a mesma há algum tempo. Quando a via, sentia seu corpo e seu coração clamarem por ela. Mas sua mente sempre o dizia que aquilo era errado, que ela não merecia o seu perdão. Mas porque não, se ela era o amor da sua vida?

Por mais que a amasse, não podia perdoá-la, seu orgulho não permitia. Tudo o que Rony queria era que ela fosse embora e o deixasse em paz.

Hermione ficou durante alguns minutos, naquela mesma posição. Estava pensativa.

Quando percebeu que ainda estava encharcada pela chuva, resolveu subir e trocar de roupa.

Tirou as sandálias e caminhou lentamente até a escada, onde Rony se encontrava.

Quando Rony a viu passar ao seu lado, sentiu o seu perfume doce, que tanto gostava. Inspirou-o, tentando lembrar a memória de seu cheiro. Não se atreveu a olhá-la, pois apenas de sentir seu perfume seu corpo inteiro arrepiou. Ficou muito perturbado, e quando viu que Hermione sumira nos degraus acima, levantou-se rapidamente e jogou os cabelos para trás. Precisava ir embora, mas não conseguia se mover.

Hermione subiu as escadas sem saber o efeito que causara em Rony. Ele fingia muito bem, pelo menos até aquele momento.

Chegou ao quarto, tirou o vestido molhado, secou seu corpo nu com uma toalha e vestiu um conjunto de lingerie vermelha.

(Link da lingerie: .?op=boudoir_

Ou

./Main#AlbumZoom?uid=14357753822625427650&pid=1243387101580&aid=1 )

E por cima, Hermione vestiu um robby branco, deixando o laço mais frouxo, o que dava uma visão maior de seu colo.

(Link do Robe: .fr/intl/Products/picture/3/324123563_0001_PP_ )

Estava nervosa, mas precisava ir em frente.

***************************

De repente, Rony ouviu passos na escada. Arregalou os olhos, assustado e sem saber o que fazer. Pegou a garrafa de vinho do chão e deu um gole maior. E lá estava ela, simplesmente linda. Rony não queria olhar os detalhes, desviou o olhar, tentando pensar em outra coisa, o que se deu por um ato inútil.

Quando Hermione chegou ao mesmo degrau que Rony, parou sentindo que a qualquer momento seu coração sairia pela boca. Se aproximou do ruivo, que estava estático. Pegou a garrafa de sua mão e deu um gole, colocando-a novamente no chão.

Rony sentiu um tremor passar pelo seu corpo. Hermione estava muito sexy com aquele robby mais solto no corpo deixando um pedaço da lingerie a mostra. Era inevitável não olhar para seu colo. Sua garganta ficou seca de repente. Viu Hermione tomar do vinho, percebendo um pouco escorrer pelos seus lábios, vendo a morena passar sua língua de leve sobre o líquido, Rony engoliu seco e começou a respirar mais rapidamente.

- Rony... – Falou tocando se rosto.

- Não me toque... – Falou com a voz vacilante, se afastando um pouco até encostar-se na parede.

- Não adianta você querer me afastar. – Falou com a voz baixa. – Eu quero você, Rony. Quero o seu perdão. – Olhava-o nos olhos.

- Você nunca vai ter... – Engoliu seco. A voz de Hermione era sedutora e o estava hipnotizando. Tinha que ser racional, não poderia se deixar levar pelo amor que ainda sente, que sempre sentira por Hermione.

Hermione deixou que algumas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto e chegou mais perto de Rony, ficando a centímetros de seu rosto. Tocou-lhe a face novamente e desta vez não foi repelida por ele.

Open up your heart to me  
And say what's on your mind, oh yes  
I know that we have been through so much pain  
But I still need you in my life this time, and...

Abra o seu coração para mim  
E diga o que você está pensando (oh yes)  
Eu sei que nós já passamos por tanta dor  
Mas eu ainda preciso de você na minha vida dessa vez

- Me beija, Rony... – falou passando os dedos sobre seus lábios – Me toque... – começou a abrir o robby lentamente – Me ame, nem que seja pela última vez. – mais lágrimas desceram – Por favor! Me faz sua, mais uma vez... – sussurrou sem seu ouvido, soltando o robby que caiu no chão.

Rony sentiu toda a sua resistência ir à zero. Já estava excitado, não teve como evitar. Quando viu Hermione apenas com o conjunto de lingerie vermelha, seu corpo reagiu mais ainda. Tanto tempo sem ela... Sem sentir seu corpo... Mas não podia fazer aquilo, precisava resistir. Mas como? Sua voz doce o seduzia, seu perfume o embriagava e seu amor por ela, simplesmente tirou-lhe toda a consciência que ainda lhe restava.

Rony não conseguia mais pensar. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Hermione enxugando suas lágrimas. Hermione fechou os olhos com o toque, querendo guardar aquele momento para sempre. Sentiu Rony acariciar seu rosto e descer até os lábios. Hermione beijou os dedos de Rony delicadamente e abriu os olhos, mirando seu mar azul.

- Diz que me ama. –Rony pediu com a voz rouca.

-Eu te amo! – Sussurrou. Não agüentou mais e avançou para Rony, o beijando. Ele, por um momento, não correspondeu ao beijo. Seus braços estavam pendidos ao lado do corpo, imóveis.

Logo, seus lábios se entreabriram, dando passagem para a língua de Hermione acariciar a sua. O beijo que começou inseguro, agora se tornara esfomeado, transbordando paixão.

Rony agarrou sua cintura com força, aproximando-a mais de seu corpo. Uma de suas mãos descia e subia por toda e extensão das costas e do pescoço de Hermione, enquanto a outra lhe segurava firme ainda na cintura.

Rony curvou-se sobre Hermione, fazendo-a dobrar as costas para trás, tamanha era a necessidade de ambos de acabar com qualquer espaço entre eles.

Era tanto tempo sem nem ao menos um beijo, que queriam extravasar.

I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep with in my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you tonight

E eu preciso de você hoje à noite  
Eu preciso de você agora  
Eu sei do fundo do coração  
Não importa se está certo ou errado  
Eu preciso muito de você hoje à noite

Os beijos só cessavam quando o ar faltava para novamente colarem os lábios e se beijarem com volúpia.

Rony apertou as nádegas de Hermione prensando suas intimidades. Ouviu o gemido baixinho de Hermione em seu ouvido e isso o excitou mais ainda.

Rony inverteu as posições, prensou Hermione na parede, a cercando com os braços. Ficou a mirá-la arfando. Parecia que seu corpo estava em brasa, e que a qualquer momento iria explodir.

Nesse momento em que ficou olhando-a, as dúvidas vieram à tona.

"_Eu não posso fazer isso"_, pensou Rony.

Rony olhou em seus olhos castanhos, vendo-os obscuros de amor e prazer. Seu corpo, antes frio pela chuva, agora estava quente, e assim como o dele, queimando como brasa. Olhou-a de cima a baixo. Aquele corpo que tanto amava, desejava e o deixava louco. Que saudade! Sentia que sua calça ficava cada vez mais apertada.

Hermione respirava pesadamente. Rony, até aquele momento, demonstrara o mesmo que ela: amor e desejo. Mas ela queria ouvir de sua boca que ainda a amava. Sabia que não podia cobrar nada, mas se estava ali para fazer amor com Rony, ela iria até o fim.

Sabia que uma conversa não poderia ser adiada, e nela, o rumo de suas vidas seria tomado. Mas isso era pra depois, agora ela queria Rony... Mais uma vez.

Hermione também o mirava nos olhos, e sabia que ele também queria, e muito. Mas ela viu que a magoa ainda estava ali, bem escondida, mas Hermione podia vê-la.

Hermione não queria que ele parasse e deixasse as dúvidas aparecessem agora.

Fez com que Rony levantasse os braços e tirou sua blusa, deixando-a jogada ao chão. Olhou para o seu peitoral definido, com desejo, alisou-o e passou as unhas. Chegou mais perto e começou a distribuir beijos molhados e caricias com língua, por toda sua extensão.

Rony fechou os olhos, extasiado, perdendo uma das mãos nos cabelos de Hermione.

Seu membro pulsava dentro da calça. Aquilo era muita tortura, depois de tanto tempo sem fazer amor.

Hermione voltou a recosta-se na parede, pegou as mãos de Rony e fez com que ele apertasse seus seios, sobre o sutien. Gemeu, ainda envolvendo as mãos de Rony com as suas, o sentindo intensificar o toque, e fechou os olhos.

I figured out what to say to you  
But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong,

oh yes they do  
And I know in time that you will understand  
That what we have is so right this time, and...

Eu descobri o que você parece para você  
Às vezes a palavra, elas  
Elas saem tão erradas

(sim elas saem)  
E eu sei que com o tempo você vai entender  
Que o que nós tinhamos é tão certo agora

- Rony... – Falou com a voz falha e abriu os olhos. – Me ama... Por favor... Por favor... – Hermione implorou sentindo necessidade de tal.

Aquelas palavras foram o máximo que Rony pode aguentar. Amava-a e queria tê-la em seus braços. E como ela falou: Nem que fosse pela última vez.

Pela primeira vez, deixou todo o receio de lado e a beijou com gana, como se aquele fosse o último beijo. Suas línguas moviam-se em sincronia, de forma sensual e num ritmo mais rápido.

Hermione acariciava sua nuca com carinhos intensos, enquanto Rony passeava com as mãos pelo corpo de Hermione de modo possessivo.

Rony desceu os beijos para seu pescoço, dando mordidinhas e fazendo caricias com a língua. Hermione gemia com tais caricias e arranhava as costas de Rony. Estava sentido como se flutuasse. E quando Rony, falou algo bem baixinho, não pode ouvir.

- Eu te amo, Mione! – Rony falou entre os beijos que distribuía. Ela, porém, não escutou os dizeres que tanto queria ouvir.

- Eu te amo, Rony! – Hermione declarou como se adivinhasse que Rony acabara de dizer o mesmo.

Ainda se beijando, Rony pegou Hermione pelas coxas, fazendo-a abraçá-lo com as pernas, e subiu as escadas, sem parar de beijá-la.

Chegando ao quarto, se desequilibrou um pouco e bateu as costas de Hermione na porta do armário. Ela gemeu, não de dor, mas sim de puro prazer.

Rony colou-a de pé no chão, tirou-lhe o sutien com um movimento rápido e envolveu os dois seios com as mãos. Hermione esticou os braços pelo armário, como se procurasse algo para segurar, para que não caísse no chão. Sentiu a língua de Rony, envolver um de seus mamilos, numa caricia ousada, enquanto o outro seio continuava envolvido por sua mão. Logo as caricias naquele ponto intensificaram, levando Hermione a gemer cada vez mais. Estava carente em todos os pontos de seu corpo, isso era fato. E o menor contato, já a levava ao delírio.

I need you tonight  
I need you right now  
I know deep with in my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right

E eu preciso de você hoje à noite  
Eu preciso de você agora  
Eu sei do fundo do coração  
Não importa se está certo ou errado

Rony desceu os beijos para a barriga de Hermione. Queria matar a saudade e acariciar cada pedaço do corpo da amada. Apertou suas coxas e nádegas com desejo, subiu com beijos pelas coxas, e quando chegou ao centro de Hermione, deu um beijo singelo sobre o pano da calcinha. E assim, pode sentir o tremor que se passou pelo corpo da mesma.

Rony voltou a beijá-la nos lábios, enquanto ela com suas mãos ágeis, porém tremulas, abriam a calça do ruivo. Ele parou de beijá-la por um momento, a olhando realizar tal ato. Não conseguia esconder pelo o olhar, e gestos o quanto a amava e a adorava.

Hermione desceu a calça de Rony até os pés, e Rony se livrou dela juntamente com os sapatos, revelando sua boxer preta, extremamente volumosa pela sua excitação.

Hermione voltou à posição inicial, e sentiu Rony ergue-la novamente.

Rony sentou-se na cama com Hermione em seu colo. Ela fazia movimentos de vai e vem, roçando as intimidades com mais intensidade. Os dois gemiam juntos, sentido muito prazer com aqueles movimentos. Rony apertava as coxas de Hermione e lhe dava mordidas no pescoço, descendo até os seios, envolvendo-os com seus lábios carnudos. Ela, por sua vez, puxava os cabelos do ruivo com certa força, o que o excitava mais. Suas unhas cravavam na pele alva, deixando marcas de puro êxtase.

Hermione começou a dar beijos no ombro de Rony e o forçou a deitar. Começou a explorar todo o corpo do ruivo, com beijos molhados e caricias com a língua.

Chegando ao ponto que mais queria, e sabia que Rony amava, Hermione foi tirando sua boxer preta enquanto o olhava, vendo sua feição de prazer. Hermione pode ver o quanto Rony estava excitado, quando livre da boxer. Seu corpo arrepiou sabendo que era aquele membro que a completava e que a levava ao céu. E naquele dia, ela queria dar tal sensação a Rony.

Quando Rony sentiu Hermione lhe acariciar intimamente com os lábios, perdeu a noção de quem era e de onde estava. Os gemidos era a única coisa que lhe saiam da garganta.

Estava tão carente de caricias que chegaria ao máximo antes do que gostaria. Rony, então a puxou para cima de seu corpo, sentindo seus mamilos ouriçados tocarem seu peito e a beijou invertendo as posições.

Ambos não se cansavam de se beijar, seus lábios já estavam vermelhos e inchados tamanha era a intensidade dos mesmos.

All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more  
And baby I know  
I need you  
I know deep with in my heart  
It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right  
I really need you, oh

Todas aquelas infinitas vezes  
Nós tentamos fazer  
Durar para sempre mais  
E querida, eu sei que eu preciso  
de você (aw, aw, yeah)  
Eu sei do fundo do coração  
Não importa se está certo ou errado  
Preciso muito de você, Oh

Rony começou a fazer o mesmo que Hermione. Seus beijos e caricias com a língua eram fortes e marcantes, pelo corpo da morena. Suas mãos o acompanhavam quando seus lábios não estavam presentes.

Quando chegou a peça, que ainda o impedia de tomá-la inteiramente, Rony deu beijos no seu baixo-ventre, e delicadamente foi tirando a peça, enquanto seus lábios davam beijos a cada parte revelada.

Hermione respirou fundo e elevou o quadril, quando sentiu Rony tocar seu sexo.

Logo, seus lábios substituíram sua mão, e Hermione se agarrou a colcha, soltando um gemido mais alto, chamando por Rony. Seu quadril se movia inconscientemente, escutando os próprios sons que emitia.

Antes que Rony a levasse ao céu, pois queria que os dois chegassem ao clímax juntos, Hermione o puxou e o beijou.

Rony sentou-se na cama e a puxou para seu colo, ficando face a face. Ambos respiravam rapidamente e sentiam que aquele era um momento único. Rony afastou os cabelos do rosto e lhe deu vários selinhos nos lábios de olhos abertos.

Hermione se movimentava lentamente no colo de Rony, entrelaçou suas mãos com as dele, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Tinha medo, muito medo.

I need you tonight (I need you, oh I need you baby  
I need you right now (it's gotta be this, it's gotta be this)  
I know deep with in my heart

(No, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or it's right)

Eu preciso de você hoje à noite ( eu preciso de você,oh, eu preciso de você querida)  
Eu preciso de você agora ( tem que ser o fim, tem que ser o fim, sim )  
Eu sei do fundo do coração

(não, não importa se está certo ou errado)

- Mais essa noite... – Falou com dificuldade, pela emoção e pela excitação. –Me ama mais essa noite, meu amor!

Rony a abraçou forte, escondendo as lágrimas que também desceram.

Hermione se posicionou e Rony a penetrou com cuidado.

Sentiram algo mais forte os envolver. Ficaram assim parados durante um tempo, para que Hermione se acostumasse. Os beijos tinham um gosto salgado pelas lágrimas que se misturavam.

Hermione começou a se movimentar lentamente, para que se acostumasse com o volume, já que tinha algum tempo que não o recebia. Depois de alguns movimentos, já se podia se escutar os gemidos de satisfação de ambos, e os movimentos acelerarem de acordo com suas necessidades.

Rony a deitou na cama, ainda unido a ela. Queria olhar para o seu rosto, em seus olhos. Intensificou os movimentos e acariciou a face de Hermione molhada pelas lágrimas.

- Eu te amo. – Hermione falou sem emitir som, no que Rony pode entender numa leitura de lábios. Hermione o abraçou forte, querendo sentir o calor de seu corpo, sentindo os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, e o máximo cada vez mais próximo. Rony sentia o mesmo e fechou os olhos.

All I know is baby  
I really need you tonight

Tudo que eu sei é, querida  
Eu preciso muito de você, Hoje à noite

No exato momento em que ambos abriram os olhos, o ápice chegou de forma arrebatadora, levando-os juntos ao paraíso.

Os movimentos foram cessando aos poucos. Ambos estavam suados e respirando com dificuldade.

Rony deixou-se cair sobre o corpo de Hermione, afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço. Seu coração estava partido e sua dor chegara de maneira inesperada e intensa. Subiu o corpo novamente e olhou para Hermione, que viu seus olhos vermelhos e o caminho das lágrimas marcado em seu rosto.

Rony caiu de lado, se desconectando de Hermione e chorou como Hermione nunca vira na vida. Ela o abraçou sentindo um peso na consciência. Tudo era sua culpa. Tudo.

Rony sentia que tudo estava confuso: seu amor por Hermione, a dúvida sobre perdoá-la ou não, a situação em que se encontravam há um tempo, a noite de amor que acabaram de ter...Tudo estava errado.

Com esses pensamentos, Rony acabou adormecendo com Hermione acariciando seus cabelos. Ela estava com medo, temia o que estava por vir. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Rony não sairia dali até escutar tudo o que tinha para dizer. E faria tudo para que isso acontecesse.

Quase uma hora se passou.

Hermione continuava sentada na poltrona de frente para a cama, lugar em que se acomodou logo após Rony pegar no sono. Vestia uma camisola longa, toda rendada, também vermelha, com uma fenda ao longo das pernas e coxas. Abraçava-se às pernas com certa força no pequeno espaço da poltrona. Seu olhar era fixo em Rony, que ainda dormia com uma aparência cansada e triste. Hermione ficara aquele tempo todo apenas olhando-o. Estava com medo. Medo do que estava por vir. Seu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas de enjoos, só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

Depois de alguns minutos, Rony acordou sobressaltado, o que assustou Hermione. Sentou-se rapidamente na cama, confuso e desnorteado. Olhou para todas as direções, exceto a que Hermione estava. Viu-se nu e soltou um suspiro de desgosto. Ainda tinha esperança de que tudo o que acontecera não passara de um sonho. Tratou de procurar sua boxer pelo chão, juntamente com a calça, não acreditando ainda no que tinha feito.

A raiva apossou-se dele. Raiva de si mesmo. Como pudera cometer tal ato? Fora fraco, estúpido. Na verdade não tinha palavras para definir o que fora.

Como se sentisse o olhar fixo de Hermione sobre si, Rony olhou em sua direção, e lá estava ela, olhos vermelhos e inchados, sinal de que chorara todo aquele tempo. Mas aos olhos de Rony, ela estava linda, como sempre.

Sua expressão ao vê-la foi de raiva. Mas seu coração acelerou vendo-a tão frágil, encolhida daquele jeito. Fez esforço para parar de pensar naquilo. Ele não iria se deixar levar novamente... Por amor. Sim, ele a amava! Isso era fato! Talvez não para Hermione. E deixara se levar por amor. Um amor que o consumia, que feria, que doía, e além de tudo, que o dominava completamente. Por que ele a amava incondicionalmente.

Rony nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a calça totalmente. Estava com pressa. Pegou seus sapatos e caminhou até a porta. Mas Hermione, que já estava atenta ao seus passos, se levantou num salto, e antes que ele alcançasse a maçaneta, colocou-se entre os dois. Rony se assustou e deu dois passos para trás, com medo de tocá-la.

- Você não vai sair daqui. – Hermione falou firme, porém, sentindo o nervosismo fazê-la tremer.

Rony a olhou temeroso. Estava tão linda e sexy.

"_Que saco! Por que eu sempre tenho que reparar nesses detalhes?_", pensou aborrecido consigo mesmo.

"_Porque você a ama, Rony. E a deseja com ardor!_", sua consciência retrucou.

Rony balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos, e olhou para um ponto onde não se tinha a imagem de Hermione.

- Saia da minha frente! – Falou respirando fundo, tentando controlar seu nervosismo.

- Não saio. – Hermione parecia uma garotinha teimosa. Estava com medo, mas não mudaria de ideia. Num movimento rápido virou-se, trancou a porta, e guardou a chave no decote da camisola.

Rony arregalou os olhos, perplexo.

- O que você fez? – perguntou escandalizado.

- Tranquei a porta. – falou calma.

- E por que você fez isso? – Rony já tinha um tom de vermelho intenso no rosto.

- Porque foi preciso.

- Preciso? – perguntou indignado. – Você é louca!

Rony sentia que estava perdido. Não queria ficar naquele quarto com Hermione. Parecia que o ar lhe fora tirado. Sentia medo, raiva, amor, tristeza. Ele não sabia definir ao certo.

Largou os sapatos no chão, e começou a andar por todo o quarto. Olhava por todo canto, procurando sua varinha, enquanto Hermione voltava a se sentar na poltrona.

- SACO! – exclamou nervoso, chutando os próprios sapatos. Não tinha saída. – Isso foi um erro! – gritou alterado. – Porque eu fui fazer isso? Por quê? Eu não podia, não podia! – se martirizava. – Você é uma sedutora barata! – insultou.

Num acesso de raiva, Rony deu um soco na parede, sem se importar com a dor latejando logo após o ato.

Hermione se assustou. Sabia que ele estava descarregando todo o arrependimento e raiva, dela própria, e dele talvez. Mas se manteve firme. Seus insultos não importavam agora, e sim o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Sedutora barata... Uma qualquer... – falou menos temerosa. – Me chame do que quiser. Mas te garanto que se eu realmente for tudo isso, eu só faço com apenas um homem. O homem que eu amo. E eu não preciso dizer que ele está aqui nesse quarto, tendo um acesso de raiva. – falou desafiadora.

Rony parou estático, olhando-a.

- Você não me ama de verdade! – exclamou num fio de voz, um pouco mais calmo, franzindo a testa em descrença. Sentia que o rumo que aquela conversa tomava não ia ser nada bom, e que a qualquer momento iria explodir novamente.

- Não? – perguntou baixinho. – O que você acha que eu acabei de demonstrar? O que você acha que eu senti, e sinto, por você?

- Você conseguiu acabar com esse amor que dizia sentir por mim, em uma única noite. – falou derrotado, sentando-se na cama. Referia-se à noite em que Hermione o acusara das coisas mais absurdas, após a morte de sua filha.

- Dizia? – perguntou, se levantando. – Eu não simplesmente dizia. Eu sentia, e sinto.

- Você me destruiu, Hermione. – sussurrou, praticamente ignorando suas palavras.

- Eu só queria que você fosse feliz. – sussurrou em resposta.

- Feliz? – riu sarcástico. – Você fez toda essa merda para me fazer feliz? Palmas para Hermione! – exclamou sarcástico, batendo palmas, o som ecoando pelo quarto. – Que boazinha! – debochou. – Será que a senhorita gostaria de relembrar os fatos que me fizeram tão feliz?

- Não, obrigada, eu já me recordo muito bem. – rebateu, referindo-se ao dia que Rony despejara tudo num desabafo, e ainda dissera algumas das coisas mais dolorosas de se ouvir. Mas não o culpava por tal ato. Se ela não conseguira gerar um filho, a culpa não era dele.

- Que bom! Assim poupamos tempo, não é mesmo? – falou ainda sarcástico.

- Será que você poderia deixar o sarcasmo de lado uns minutos e me escutar? – perguntou sem conseguir mais evitar as lágrimas.

- O que você quer me falar, Hermione? – perguntou, cansado. – Que se arrependeu? Que não queria ter dito aquilo? E blá, blá, blá...

- PARA, RONY! – gritou, exasperada. – Eu quero... Quero que você entenda o meu por que. Minha real intenção não foi magoá-lo. Mas eu deixei que coisas do passado, que me atormentavam, e você sabe disso, viessem a tona e com eles eu tivesse um pretexto para que você se afastasse de mim.

Rony se calou e deixou que ela falasse. Não a olhava, sua cabeça estava baixa, escutando seu relato.

- Eu simplesmente não acreditei quando você disse que Rose tinha morrido. – começou a falar pela primeira vez sobre aquela noite. – Eu achei tão injusto você fazer uma brincadeira daquelas...

Hermione soltou um riso nervoso.

– Mas é claro que você não ia brincar com uma coisa tão séria. Quando... – retomou a palavra respirando fundo, tentando controlar o choro. – Quando você a colocou nos meus braços... Foi tão ruim, eu não entendia o porque! Olhei para aquele corpo sem vida, que eu tanto ansiava por tocar. Mas ele estava frio, assim como o meu coração. Era como se tudo tivesse acabado... Foi a pior sensação da minha vida.

Seu choro era intenso.

– Nem mesmo na guerra, - continuou a morena - em que passamos por tanto aperto, tanta dificuldade eu me senti assim. É claro que eu tinha medo, não só eu como todos, era horrível pensar que a qualquer momento poderíamos morrer ali. Mas lutávamos por algo. Lutávamos pela justiça, e isso nos dava mais força ainda para continuarmos de pé. A esperança me acompanhava. Mas naquele quarto de hospital, Rony... Eu matei a minha filha!

Hermione não aguentou e caiu em prantos, parando por um momento. Rony a olhou assustado, com as lágrimas descendo. Aquilo não era verdade. Ele nunca pensara assim.

- Eu simplesmente a perdi! – exclamou, se controlando. – A perdi sem ter um motivo. Me senti uma completa inútil! Eu não sou capaz nem de gerar um filho! E ainda o mato! – falava indignada consigo mesma.

Rony queria dizer que aquilo não era verdade, e nunca fora. Mas não conseguia. Simplesmente sua voz não saia.

– Eu estava me sentindo completamente perdida. Não sabia o que fazer. A dor e a culpa me consumiram. Deixei que os motivos enganosos viessem à tona, e disse tudo aquilo a você, para afastá-lo. Eu não suportaria vê-lo sofrer. Não depois de tudo. E eu não podia mais te trazer felicidade. Como? Eu era uma inútil! Eu matei a sua filha, porque era em mim que ela vivia. – falou olhando em um ponto fixo, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Fechou o punho começando a batê-lo no próprio ventre. – Eu te afastei pra que você não tivesse que viver ao lado de uma mulher sem vida. E também não queria que você ficasse comigo por dó. Isso me assustava. –Sua mão agarrou o pano da camisola com raiva.

Voltou a sentar-se na poltrona, para logo depois retomar a palavra:

– Fui egoísta com minhas palavras e ações. Isolei-me no meu sofrimento, e fechei os olhos para você, me esquecendo que você também a perdeu. Hoje eu carrego a culpa, não só pela Rose, mas também por fazê-lo sofrer. – respirou fundo.

- Você não teve culpa. – Rony finalmente se pronunciou, olhando-a. – Você não a matou. E eu nunca pensei algo assim. Você não percebeu que eu estava ao seu lado. Não por dó, e sim porque eu te amava. E eu queria você ao meu lado naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro.

- Me amava... - repetiu baixinho, enxugando as lágrimas. – Eu fui cega o bastante para não perceber isso.

- Você duvidou de mim, do amor que eu sentia por você.

- Sentia... Porque você fala no passado? Não me ama mais?

Rony não respondeu. Talvez porque queria esquecê-la... Ou porque não conseguia dizer.

- Você não vê o futuro, Rony? Comigo?

- Não. – respondeu sua voz quase inaudível.

Ele sabia que era mentira. O que ele mais queria era ela de volta. Sua vida com ela de volta. Mas algo ainda o impedia.

- Eu achei que estava fazendo o certo. – justificou-se Hermione, enxugando as lágrimas que continuavam a descer.

- Esse é o seu problema! – Rony levantou a voz. – Você não se preocupou em saber o que eu queria, o que eu pensava. Me deixou chorar dias sentindo sua falta! Me fez enterrar a nossa filha, sozinho! – falava mais alterado e se levantou da cama. – Você não sabe o quanto eu queria que você estivesse lá! – as lágrimas novamente eram inevitáveis.

- Eu não conseguiria vê-la pela última vez, num caixão. Eu não suportaria... – a voz dela era arrastada e fraca.

– Noites e noites sem dormir, achando que eu tinha feito algo errado. Eu me fazia a mesma pergunta dia e noite, de minuto em minuto: Porque ela me deixou? Por quê? A dor era insuportável. Rose me deixou... Você me deixou... O que mais eu tinha? Nada! Eu estava disposto a esquecer você, esquecer tudo o que vivemos, e começar uma vida amarga e sem sentido. Mas você apareceu para me atormentar, para me fazer sofrer mais ainda. – seu tom mudara de triste para raivoso. – Eu tive raiva de você, sentia vontade de torturá-la, como você fez comigo. E eu sentia prazer com isso. Mas daí, tudo mudou. Veio o remorso e nojo de mim mesmo.

- Eu realmente não queria que tivesse sido assim! – falou com dificuldade, pelo choro. – Eu fui infantil, agi sem pensar.

- Você agiu do jeito que você quis... Apenas você. – Acusou Rony, com a voz lenta e ameaçadora, lhe apontando o dedo. – E no final conseguiu o que queria: se livrou de mim.

- Mas eu não queria, e não quero ficar sem você! – desesperou-se.

- E PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU ISSO ANTES? HEIN? – gritou a plenos pulmões, pegando-a pelo braço ficando a centímetros do seu rosto. – Olha para mim, Hermione. – pediu com a voz num tom normal, mas que demonstrava tristeza e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione chorava compulsivamente.

- O que eu sou agora? Eu te respondo... Nada, eu não sou nada! Você fez questão de tirar a única esperança que me restava... Você. – Rony a soltou.

- Não, Rony! Você é tudo, tudo para mim! Eu percebi o meu erro! Eu precisava conversar com você, para que soubesse disso...

- Percebeu depois de uma prova, não é Hermione? – perguntou maldoso. – Você precisou de uma prova para saber que eu realmente a amava, e queria a nossa filha! Isso é ridículo! – parou por um momento e se acalmou. - Agora você já falou tudo o que queria, já tivemos a tão sonhada conversa. O que quer mais?

Hermione tremia. Sentia o fim chegar, o fim que tanto temera.

- Me perdoa, Rony. – pediu num fio de voz. – Me perdoa por tudo o que fiz, tudo o que eu disse... Eu sei que é pouco em relação a tudo o que fiz a você, mas eu preciso do seu perdão. Volta para mim. Eu preciso de você, Rony.

Seu coração batia acelerado, seu choro era sufocado. Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de si.

- Da mesma forma que você não conseguiu me aceitar ao seu lado na hora que eu mais precisei, que ambos mais precisamos... Eu não...

Rony parou de falar, deixando o resto da frase perdida no ar. Estava sério e pensativo. Era doloroso demais chegar ao fim daquela frase. Achava que estava fazendo o certo, mas sua mente rodava, rodava, o deixando cada vez mais fraco.

- Essa é a sua última palavra? – Hermione sentia o ar faltar.

Era exatamente aquilo que Rony não conseguiu concluir, que ela temia. O medo se apoderou dela. O desespero, a solidão. Suas forças eram mínimas. Não soube como conseguiu pronunciar tais palavras.

- Sim. – respondeu sem realmente acreditar no que dizia. Sentou-se na cama, sentindo uma dor terrível sufocá-lo.

Hermione tapou o rosto com as mãos, tentando sufocar os soluços altos, de puro desespero.

- Eu não vou te incomodar mais. – disse respirando fundo, para tentar dizer o que queria. – Vou sumir da sua vida, deixá-lo em paz. – falava com um nó na garganta. – Mas eu vou esperar Rony... Até a morte, pelo seu perdão.

Hermione sentia seu coração se despedaçar falando tudo aquilo.

– Nem que seja para você me aceitar como sua amiga novamente. – continuou com dificuldade, pois as lágrimas não eram detidas. – Você é, foi, e sempre será o único. Eu amo você com todas as minhas forças, daria minha vida por você... E agora é exatamente isso que estou fazendo, lhe entregando minha alma, meu corpo, minha mente... Não quero que sofra mais... E vou fazer o que você deseja... Vou sumir de sua vida.

Rony ouvia tudo, calado. Seu coração também batia descompassado. As palavras de Hermione eram fortes e marcantes.

- Vou carregar esse remorso comigo... Saber que te perdi, por um ato impensado... Que não o tenho mais... Agora é meu carma. E hoje eu percebo o quanto _**eu preciso de você!**_ Exatamente o que eu não percebi naquela noite.

Hermione pegou a chave no decote com as mãos tremulas e abriu a porta.

- Eu espero realmente que a Alana te faça muito feliz, e te dê o que eu não pude: amor e filhos.

Hermione deu uma última olhada em Rony, que estava de cabeça baixa, e saiu do quarto, sentindo que a vida realmente não tinha mais sentido.

Rony não a olhou. Não teve uma última visão de sua imagem. Apenas de sua voz. Suas palavras haviam sido torturantes, sem vida. Então aquele era o fim? Era assim que terminaria sua história de amor com Hermione?

Levantou-se num salto, jogando um dos arranjos contra a parede, chorando, inconsolável. Parou de pé, com o peito subindo e descendo numa respiração rápida, o rosto molhado de lágrimas, olhando para a porta por onde Hermione saíra.

Perdera seu amor, seu grande amor.

Sim. Aquele **era** o fim.

************************

Hermione desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode. Chegou à sala com um esgotamento emocional muito grande. Sua mente estava fora de foco. Ainda não acreditava no que seus ouvidos escutaram. Fim é o fim... Como pode ser? As palavras de Rony pareciam uma praga que não é exterminada enquanto não se arranje um antídoto. Mas Hermione não sabia qual era esse antídoto.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia. O desespero era sua companhia. Precisava se acalmar para poder dirigir. A estrada estava escorregadia pela chuva, e qualquer descuido um acidente poderia acontecer. Não que ela realmente quisesse viver. Mas no momento provocar um suicídio, como uma louca que perdeu o marido por uma idiotice não era uma boa idéia. Pelo menos não nesse momento. Quem sabe daqui uma semana? Duas talvez... Hermione não queria planejar sua possível morte.

Com esses pensamentos, Hermione pegou suas coisas e saiu, deixando que a chuva lavasse sua culpa. O frio era intenso, mas ela não se importava, a dor da perda era muito maior.

Entrou no carro e ligou-o. Deu partida.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e deu uma freada brusca fazendo o carro deslizar pela pista, parando a alguns metros à frente.

*************************

Rony ficou parado de pé, refletindo. Seus olhos focavam a porta por onde Hermione saira.

Se esse é o melhor a se fazer, se é a coisa certa... Por que ele não sentia que sua consciência estava limpa? Por que agora ele não achava que as coisas seriam mais fáceis? Que agora cada um seguiria suas vidas separadamente?

Rony não entendia essas questões sem respostas.

_E se esse não for o fim, Rony? Você já pensou nisso que eu sei!_ –Sua consciência acusou.

Rony arregalou os olhos. E se realmente não for o fim?

Suas lembranças vagaram a momentos atrás, e só agora entendia os porquês que rondavam sua mente. Ele já a perdoara!E não fora nessa noite, e sim há alguns dias atrás e não se dera conta.

E a razão pela qual a mandou ir embora? Ele sabia a resposta para essa pergunta: Puro orgulho!

Rony sentiu como se tivesse um alarme em sua cabeça o despertando para a realidade.

Tudo para ele já era passado. Um passado triste, mas que pra ele foi superado completamente. E a conversa daquela noite só o fez comprovar isso.

Como pudera ser idiota ao ponto de não perceber isso? Como se deixou levar por esse maldito orgulho? E o pior: Como deixou o orgulho falar mais alto do que seu amor por ela?

_Sim, Ronald Weasley! Você é um idiota!_ –Pensou.

De repente um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

_Esse não é o fim! Não mesmo!_ –Pensou feliz.

Ainda parado olhando para a porta, Rony acordou de seu devaneio e se desesperou. Precisava ir atrás dela, antes que fosse tarde demais!

Rony correu desabalado pelas escadas pulando os degraus. Chegou á sala e não viu Hermione. Seu coração disparou. E se ela tiver ido embora? Para onde teria ido?

Rony viu que as coisas de Hermione não estavam mais ali. Correu até a porta e a abriu correndo para a chuva. Seus olhos procuravam desesperadamente por Hermione através da névoa.

Quando deu por si, um barulho de motor se fez mais alto. Olhou na direção do barulho e lá estava ela com certeza, dentro do carro. Correu o mais rápido que pode, para que não desse chance dela arrancar.

Viu o carro entrar em movimento e se jogou na sua frente, fazendo Hermione frear e deslizar com o carro. Por um minuto ambos sentiram o coração parar.

Hermione parou o carro, tentado voltar a respirar. Não se dera conta do que aconteceu. Viu um vulto em sua frente, se desesperou e desviou o carro.

Rony se levantou do chão, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione saia do carro.

-RONY! –Exclamou assustada com o peito descendo e subindo rapidamente.

Antes que Hermione pudesse falar alguma coisa, Rony se pronunciou.

-Não me deixa outra vez, Mione! –Falou alto para que sua voz se elevasse ao barulho da chuva. –Eu também preciso de você! Mais do que eu imaginava... E sim, eu ainda te amo!

Rony tinha um ar esperançoso na voz. Seu coração batia descompassado.

Hermione sorriu emocionada em meio às lágrimas que se misturavam com a chuva. Só podia ser um sonho! Um sonho muito bom pra ser verdade!

Quando Rony mencionou sua última palavra, Hermione correu ao seu encontro e pulo em seu colo, enlaçando-o na cintura com suas pernas e os braços em seu ombro.

Nesse exato momento, fogos enfeitaram o céu, anunciando um novo ano... Um novo dia.

Ambos se olhavam nos olhos e sorriram inebriados.

-Feliz ano novo! –Rony falou não se contendo de felicidade.

-Feliz ano novo! –Hermione falou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Rony olhou diretamente para sua boca molhada pela chuva e não se conteve, abraçou-a mais forte em seus braços e avançou para seus lábios a beijando com ardor, sendo retribuído a mesma altura.

O som dos fogos e as luzes que refletiam no céu faziam do momento mais mágico, mais romântico. Aquele realmente seria um novo ano!

Estavam muito entretidos naquele beijo saudoso, mas o ar faltou e os lábios se separaram.

-Eu nunca te deixei, Rony! Eu fui uma idiota, mas você estava sempre comigo em pensamentos mesmo que contra a minha vontade! –Falava com dificuldade pelo beijo e pelo frio que agora lhe tomava e distribuía beijos por toda a face de Rony. –Obrigada, Rony! Obrigada por me dar uma chance. –Olhou em seus olhos.

Rony ria de felicidade como há tempos não o fazia.

-Eu que digo obrigada, por você não ter desistido de mim!

Hermione sorriu e o beijou novamente.

Sentiu a língua agiu de Rony, acariciar a sua mais lentamente e de modo sedutor. As mãos do ruivo corriam por toda a extensão das suas costas, sobre o pano molhado da camisola. No final do beijo, Rony deu uma mordisca no seu lábio inferior, a fazendo fechar os olhos e sentir um tremor pelo corpo.

-Acho melhor entrar, você está tremendo de frio! –Falou Rony.

-Eu não estou tremendo de frio. É de outra coisa! –Falou rindo. Rony gargalhou alto.

Ainda com Hermione em seus braços, Rony caminhou de volta a casa. Hermione não cansava de distribuir beijos por toda a face de Rony o fazendo tropeçar no meio do caminho.

Quando entrou na sala, Rony foi direto para o sofá e sentou-se com Hermione em seu colo, com as pernas uma de cada lado, de frente para ele.

Não desviavam o olhar um só minuto, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que se viam. Estavam hipnotizados.

-Você me perdoa? – Hermione perguntou olhando-o intensamente.

-Eu já te perdoei faz tempos, eu só não sabia disso. –Respondeu sério, olhando-a com a mesma intensidade. Hermione franziu a testa sem entender.

-Eu já te perdoei, Mione. Só não queria admitir isso para mim mesmo. Maldito esse meu orgulho, sabe? –Riu.

-De verdade? –Perguntou sem acreditar. –Eu não quero que esse perdão seja algo superficial, Rony. Para que depois no futuro, quando briguemos por algo idiota, como fazemos sempre, isso tudo venha à tona e nos machuque novamente. Não quero que nada nos impeça de ser feliz por completo.

-Eu sei. Eu também não quero! E é por isso que estamos aqui agora. Para mim, tudo é um passado distante. Sinto-me livre do remorso, da raiva, Mione. Nada vai nos atrapalhar. Apesar de tudo ter sido muito difícil, eu superei. E percebi isso na hora que você estava indo embora. Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer novamente! Eu te amo, entendo suas atitudes, mesmo não aceitando... Eu quero você comigo!

Hermione sorria emocionada com as palavras de Rony, sentindo seu coração bater descompassado.

-Mas uma coisa ainda me incomoda. –Falou com uma expressão de arrependimento no rosto.

-O que? –Perguntou amedrontada.

-Eu não agi muito bem. –Falou envergonhado. –Não devia ter dito aquilo para você, foi cruel! –Referiu-se ao dia no apartamento.

Hermione ficou seria. Aquele dia foi simplesmente péssimo, mas não culpava Rony por tal atitude.

-Te tratei muito mal, Mione. Era mais forte que eu. Eu também preciso do seu perdão. Preciso de você inteira, sem magoas.

-Você não tem que pedir perdão. –Hermione falou alisando sua face. Estava seria como se analisasse cada traço do rosto de Rony.

-Eu mereci. –Hermione riu fraco.

-Não! O que eu fiz não é justificativa. Não sou ninguém para julgar as pessoas, ainda mais você! Preciso ouvir você dizer que me perdoa. Eu não queria falar aquelas palavras. –Falou envergonhado. –Só deixei o meu nervosismo aflora demais. –Soltou um risinho.

-Considere-se perdoado!

Os dois sorriram e entrelaçaram as mãos ainda se olhando intensamente.

-Espere um minuto. –Hermione falou fechando a cara. –Ainda temos um problema.

-Qual?

-Alana! –Falou claramente e devagar.

Rony começou a rir.

-Hey! Posso saber qual é a graça? –Perguntou emburrada.

-Por que você acha que eu tenho algo com ela?

-Eu vi vocês se beijando! –Exclamou irritada.

-Não viu, não!

-Vi sim!

-Não viu!

-Vi sim! –Exclamou mais alto.

Os dois riram.

-Quer me deixar explicar, teimosa? –Rony perguntou entre risos.

-Tenha a honra, Weasley! –Respondeu ainda um pouco irritada.

-Eu nunca beijei a Alana. Nem se eu pudesse eu beijaria.

-Como assim se pudesse?

-Alana é gay, Mione! –Falou calmo.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e ficou seria de repente.

-É isso ai! Portanto ela é só uma amiga.

-Isso é serio? Não é uma desculpa qualquer?

-Claro que é serio, Mione! E ela tem uma namorada.

-Eu não esperava por isso. –Falou surpresa. –Vocês pareciam tão... Tão... –Falou atrapalhada. –Ahhh, sei lá! –Riu.

-Boba! –Rony falo rindo. –Eu nunca quis outra mulher, Mione. Eu só quero você! Você é a única e sempre foi.

-Eu nem acredito que estou aqui com você! –Falou baixinho.

-Nem eu. –Sussurrou.

-Eu esperei tanto para isso! Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Rony. Mesmo nos dias que eu ainda queria afastá-lo.

-Eu também senti muito a sua falta! Achei que a cada dia que passava era o meu último. E nas datas principais, era sempre uma tortura.

Ambos tinham as mãos juntas brincando com os dedos. Suas faces estavam cada vez mais próximas com seus olhos focando um ao outro.

-Aniversário de casamento. –Hermione falou automaticamente.

-Seu aniversario. –Rony suspirou.

-Natal...

-E hoje... Um ano novo. –Rony sorriu. –Tenho um presente para você. Simbolizando todas essas datas que passamos separados. –Falou enquanto sua mão procurava por algo dentro do bolso de sua calça.-Eu nunca tirei do meu bolso, mas eu prefiro que ela fique no lugar original. –Falou sorrindo. –Aceita ser minha esposa novamente? –Perguntou mostrando-lhe sua aliança.

Hermione deu sua mão a ele, para que colocasse a aliança.

-Não precisava nem perguntar. É claro que eu aceito. –Falou enxugando as lágrimas. Hermione voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. –Será que vou ter que implorar novamente para que você faça amor comigo? –Perguntou divertida.

-Não dessa vez! –Rony falou sorrindo maroto, e atacou seus lábios de forma rápida e firme.

Rony apertou sua cintura de encontro ao seu corpo, e Hermione levou suas mãos aos cabelos do ruivo puxando as mechas, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo.

Agora eles sabiam que aquele não seria um ato de amor com gostinho de adeus. Seus corpos necessitavam de algo mais profundo, mais quente.

Hermione fazia movimentos provocativos de vai e vem sobre o colo de Rony, atiçando-o cada vez mais. Sentia suas mãos apertá-la com vigor forçando seus movimentos enquanto sua língua encontrava um caminho em seu pescoço, fazendo-a soltar leves gemidos.

Rony mordeu o ombro de Hermione descendo uma das alças da camisola vermelha. Uma de suas mãos foi de encontro ao meio dos cabelos da morena envolvendo algumas mechas, e puxou para trás num movimento mais forte, fazendo Hermione deitar a cabeça dando uma visão maior de seu pescoço para Rony.

Rony foi passando a língua de maneira excitante em toda área do pescoço de Hermione e lhe mordeu o queixo.

-Por que você tinha que estar de vermelho? –Perguntou com uma voz rouca em seu ouvido, e logo mordiscando a ponta da sua orelha.

Hermione sentia a língua quente de Rony sobre seu corpo frio pela chuva, resultando em tremores em seu corpo. Ele agia de uma maneira mais viril, mais enérgica, e definitivamente, Hermione estava amando aquilo.

-Porque eu sei que você gosta! –Respondeu sem fôlego. Pela maneira de Rony acariciá-la, podia sentir o quanto ele estava com necessidade desse contato, em que ficaram tanto tempo privados. Suas mãos a apertavam com extrema vontade, o que a deixava mais excitada. Nunca vira Rony assim tão voraz, enquanto faziam amor. Estava sendo uma descoberta maravilhosa!

-Você está brincando com fogo, Mione! –Falou apertando uma das coxas torneadas de Hermione, sem se preocupar com a força que colocava na caricia.

Hermione gemeu novamente de puro êxtase. Livrou da mão de Rony em seus cabelos e olhou em seus olhos que queimavam de desejo.

-Então eu quero me queimar! –Hermione retrucou e deu uma mordida no lábio inferior de Rony. Puxou seus cabelos para trás num movimento rápido, e distribuiu beijos molhados na área mais a mostra e por último passou a língua levemente sobre seus lábios carnudos. Aproveitou que ele estava desprevenido e o empurrou para ficar de pé.

Rony gemeu de desgosto.

Rony sentia que esse seu jeito mais voraz de fazer amor, estava agradando Hermione, mais do que imaginava. E ela correspondia à altura, provocativa e sexy. Rony não media a força com que suas mãos a tocavam, era algo instantâneo. O desejo e a saudade falavam por ele.

Hermione riu marota, e baixou a outra alça da camisola e assim deixou que ela rolasse de encontro ao chão. Parou numa pose sexy, vestindo apenas uma calcinha, no mesmo tom da camisola, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Rony a olhou sem fala. Analisou cada parte do corpo da amada a mostra. Algumas gotas de chuva ainda desciam por ele, fazendo Rony engolir seco e sua excitação doer de ansiedade.

-Vai ficar só olhando? –Perguntou provocativa.

-Te garanto que não! –Falou com a voz rouca e deu um salto do sofá. Abraçou Hermione de encontro ao seu corpo sentindo seus mamilos ouriçados.

Hermione arranhava suas costas com as unhas, enquanto se beijavam profundamente tirando o fôlego de ambos. Os corpos que antes estavam frios, agora estavam quentes pelo sangue que fervia em suas veias.

Rony apertou uma das coxas de Hermione com o mesmo vigor. Passou para suas nádegas, apertando com vontade e prensando os sexos. Ambos gemeram dentro de suas bocas, completamente envolvidos.

Rony passou uma mão para a parte interna da coxa de Hermione, tocando seu sexo ainda coberto pelo pano da calcinha. Acariciou-a de leve nessa área sentindo a umidade quente que vem dela, demonstração o quanto estava excitada.

Hermione não conseguia se concentrar nos beijos fortes que Rony dava, sendo acariciada dessa maneira. De olhos fechados, sentia seu corpo arrepiar a cada movimento mais forte. Suas mãos agarraram os braços de Rony com força e logo descendo com as unhas.

Rony dava passos para trás, sem sentir. Quando chegou a parede, prensou Hermione com seu corpo, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Eu te amo! –Rony falou com a voz falha.

-Isso é tudo o que eu queria ouvir! –Declarou com dificuldade, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Rony subiu com a mão que ainda estava em seu sexo. Passou pela cintura, barriga e chegou aos seios de Hermione, envolvendo um de cada vez, enquanto a outra mão estava postada na parede a cercando. Beijou o rosto de Hermione, às vezes trocando os lábios pela língua, descendo pelo queixo, pescoço e ombro.

Hermione se desviou dos lábios de Rony, quando ele foi beijá-la e desceu o corpo até a abertura de sua calça e tirou-a com dificuldade por estar molhada. Deu um beijo singelo sobre seu sexo excitado ainda coberto pela boxer e a tirou.

Subiu novamente roçando seu corpo com o de Rony, e sua mão envolveu, também com movimentos fortes, o sexo de Rony.

Rony fechou os olhos, em pleno êxtase. Seus lábios se ocupavam em sentir cada área do corpo de Hermione, enquanto gemidos eram soltou de encontro à pele da morena.

-Eu senti tanta saudade do seu corpo... Das suas mãos... Da maneira como você me ama. –Hermione falava em puro delírio.

-Agora nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para matar saudade. –Cochichou em seu ouvido sentindo as ondas de prazer cada vez mais fortes.

Rony pegou as duas mãos de Hermione, elevou-as a cima de sua cabeça, prendendo seus pulsos, e colou seu corpo com o dela, a fazendo bater as costas de maneira firme na parede.

Hermione gemeu alto de prazer. Tentou soltar suas mãos querendo tocá-lo, mas Rony a prendia fortemente.

-Rony... –Gemeu sentindo sua língua começar um caminho em seu pescoço e ir descendo. Quando chegou a um dos seios, Hermione sentiu seus lábios o cariciar com gana.

Hermione se esqueceu de respirar, enquanto Rony descia os beijos para a sua barriga. Quando ele soltou suas mãos, abriu os olhos e rapidamente colou os lábios num beijo ganancioso.

Arranjando força, não sabia de onde, Hermione começou a empurrar Rony de encontro a uma mesa, mas no meio do caminho Rony acabou caindo sentando numa cadeira ao lado.

Hermione o olhou e sorriu de maneira desafiadora, sentando em seu colo.

-Isso tudo é saudade? –Perguntou Rony correspondendo ao seu olhar.

-Não mais que você! –Retrucou passando a língua pelos lábios os umedecendo.

Com movimentos leves sobre o colo de Rony, Hermione foi chegando mais perto de seu ouvido.

-Fala que me ama... Diz o que eu não ouvi da outra vez... –Sua voz era baixa e sedutora.

Rony agiu rápido. Enlaçou suas mãos em sua cintura e a colocou sentada na ponta da mesa.

-Eu nunca deixe de falar que eu te amo... Em nenhuma das nossas noites de amor. –Falou olhando-a nos olhos.

Hermione sorriu com a declaração e o puxou para mais perto e o beijou.

As mãos de Rony foram até a calcinha de Hermione a retirando. Uma de suas mãos subiu até a nuca de Hermione aprofundando mais o beijo, enquanto a outra continuava na área da virilha.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha, quando Rony a tocou sem nenhuma barreira o impedindo.

Rony parou de beijá-la e olhou para sua face contorcida de prazer. Com sentira falta dessa cena!

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior com força, enquanto sentia uma onda de prazer mais forte atingi-la. Suas pernas automaticamente se fecharam nesse momento, pressionando mais ainda a mão de Rony contra seu sexo. Abriu os olhos, arfando, e lá estava ele a olhando, com seus olhos brilhando um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Hermione sorriu em resposta e o puxou para mais perto.

-Eu te amo! –Rony declarou em seu ouvido, e logo a penetrou num único movimento intenso.

Hermione gemeu alto, e mordeu o ombro de Rony, pela a intensidade do ato, e Rony apertou sua coxa, enquanto a outra mão estava em suas costas a puxando para mais perto.

- Te amo, Rony... Te amo... –Falou ela num sussurro, sem ar nos pulmões.

Rony realizava movimentos bem profundos e rápidos. Hermione enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura diminuindo o espaço entre os dois.

Ambos suavam e respiravam pesadamente. Sussurros eram ditos com dificuldade, em meio aos gemidos.

Rony perdia com uma das mãos pelo corpo de Hermione aumentando suas ondas de prazer.

Rony levou Hermione ao ápice quatro vezes apenas com a penetração, fazendo-o chegar ao mesmo, duas vezes, pois era um estimulante ver e senti-la atingir o prazer máximo.

Rony sentiu Hermione amolecer em seus braços e a abraçou beijando seus cabelos.

Hermione estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça, tamanha fora a intensidade do ápice. Se Rony não estivesse em sua frente para apoiá-la, não teria forças nem para se manter sentada.

-Você está tremendo! –Rony falou a abraçando mais forte.

-Daqui a pouco passa. –Falou descansando a cabeça em seu ombro, se aninhando mais a Rony.

-Mione? –Chamou receoso.

-Sim...

-Eu te machuquei? –Perguntou preocupado.

-NÃO! –Respondeu imediatamente. –Nunca, Rony. -Hermione levantou a face, com os cabelos grudados em suas bochechas. –Você só estava diferente... Mais viril.

-E isso foi ruim? –Perguntou com uma sobrancelha elevada.

-Não... –Alisou seu rosto. –Foi maravilhoso. Me pergunto porque você nunca fez assim...

-Acho que tenho medo de te machucar... –Falou envergonhado.

-Pois não tenha... Eu amei, Rony. –Falou com a voz trêmula.

Rony olhou-a feliz com a descoberta. Estranhou o fato de ela ainda esta tremendo e alisou seu rosto, afastando as mechas úmidas de seus cabelos.

-Você está com frio? –Rony perguntou.

Hermione negou com um movimento da cabeça.

-Então porque você está tremendo? –Perguntou preocupado.

-Foram quatro vezes, Rony... –Falou com a voz fraca. –Quatro vezes direto... –Suspirou profundamente.

Rony sorriu, com a descoberta.

-Bom, com essa coisa toda... –Falava enquanto distribuía beijos por toda sua face. –Você me levou a metade disso.

Hermione riu. Passou os braços pelos ombros de Rony e afundou o rosto em seu pescoço.

-É... Me parece que alguém estava muito carente! –Rony brincou, alisando toda a extensão de suas costas.

-Também conheço uma! –Retrucou divertida.

Rony riu e a pegou no colo. Hermione se aninhou em seu peito, sentindo seu corpo mole.

-Vou te levar para o quarto. –Beijou sua testa e foi em direção ao quarto.

Colou Hermione deitada na cama, deitando ao seu lado em seguida. Hermione automaticamente se aninhou em seu peito, enquanto ele puxava o coberto para cobri-los.

-Mais calma? –Rony perguntou depois de um tempo, percebendo que ela não mais tremia.

-Sim. –Hermione respondeu rindo.

-O que acha de um banho?

-Ótimo!

Rony se levantou e preparou a banheira. Voltou ao quarto pegou Hermione nos braços e caminhou até o banheiro e a colocou na água, se juntando a ela logo depois.

Sentaram-se um de frente para o outro. Olhavam-se em silêncio.

Rony sabia que aquela era a primeira etapa que superaram. Ainda havia um assunto pendente. Mas agora tudo ia ser diferente, estavam juntos. Mas no momento ele não iria tocar nas feridas.

Rony soltou um lindo sorriso para Hermione, que retribuiu, e foi até ela.

-O que foi? –Hermione perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Simplesmente não consigo ficar um segundo longe de você! –Rony a abraçou encostando as costas na beirada da banheira, e Hermione sentou em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado.

-Eu te amo. –Hermione falou alisando seu rosto.

-Eu também... Muito. Não sei como consegui ficar longe de você todo esse tempo. Só de pensar nisso...

-Shiii... –Hermione o interrompeu. –É só não pensar mais. Sorriu e o beijou, entrelaçando suas línguas em movimentos lentos.

Hermione podia sentir o sexo de Rony ficar cada vez mais rígido. Essa reação a fez suspirar entre o beijo e aumentar a intensidade do mesmo. Seu quadril movia-se inconscientemente.

-Mione... –Rony sussurrou como se a precavesse de algo que ela não queira.

-Eu também quero. –Falou em resposta e o beijou novamente.

Rony e Hermione fizeram amor mais quatro vezes na mesma noite com intervalos de tempo. Deixaram o desejo, a saudade, e o amor dominar totalmente e mataram a saudade de tantos dias separados. Foram dormir no quase amanhecer do dia, exaustos, porém com uma parte dessa saudade saciada.

Com certeza essa será uma noite que ficará na memória de ambos.


	26. Chapter 26

**_TRAUMA_**

Primeira manhã do ano. Apesar de o céu estar sem sol e nublado, a luz incendiava os corações de Rony e Hermione, que ficaram perdidos por tanto tempo na escuridão.

Debaixo das cobertas os dois ainda dormiam abraçados, depois de uma noite agitada e prazerosa.

Hermione despertou um pouco depois das onze horas da manhã. Horário não era o importante naquele momento, queria penas recuperar todo o tempo perdido ao lado de Rony.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços do ruivo, que a abraçava por trás, e sentou-se na cama. Rony se remexeu ainda dormindo e ficou de bruços.

Hermione vestia uma camisola branca rendada, que Rony jogara no chão antes de terem feito amor horas atrás. Olhou-o e começou a distribuir beijos por suas costas nuas.

-Rony! –chamou baixinho. –Rony, acorda! –falou em seu ouvido.

-Mione, eu estou cansado. –falou com a voz rouca.

-E eu estou com fome! –exclamou rindo.

-Hmmmm... Esse assunto me interessa. –sentou-se rapidamente na cama, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos revoltos. Olhou para Hermione e bufou transtornado.

-O que foi? –Hermione perguntou confusa.

-Mione... –falou relaxando os ombros. –Se não quiser me matar, por favor, vista uma roupa descente. Eu realmente preciso recuperar minhas forças!

Hermione riu e pulo em cima de Rony o enchendo de beijos, fazendo-o rir.

-Então se troca, enquanto preparo o nosso café. –se levantou e foi trocar de roupa, vestiu uma calça de moletom solta e uma camiseta colada.

-Bom, se você não está lembrada, eu não tenho roupas aqui. –falou se levantando vestindo apenas sua boxer.

-Eu já dei um jeito nisso. –falou sorridente, olhando Rony de cima a baixo.

-Mione, você não quer que eu vista as suas calcinhas, não é? –perguntou incrédulo.

-Como o meu marido é besta! –riu.

Rony ficou maravilhado em escutar a palavra marido, novamente.

–Ontem enquanto você tomava banho, quero dizer hoje mais cedo... –riu novamente. - Eu chamei a Tayla e já providenciei tudo. Suas roupas estão naquela parte do guarda-roupa... –apontou. –Tudo o que você precisa, Tayla trouxe da Toca. –terminou sorrindo.

-Você é simplesmente perfeita! –exclamou indo até ela e lhe roubando um beijo. –Acho que preciso de outro banho, não acordei totalmente. –riu.

Nesse exato momento ambos escutam uma batida na porta. Olharam-se confusos, e antes que falassem algo, uma voz fina foi ouvida atrás da porta.

-Minha Senhora! Tayla veio cuidar dos meus senhores!

Hermione abriu a porta e viu os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso de orelha a orelha de Tayla.

-Tayla, eu disse a você que não precisava se preocupar.

-Tayla serve seus senhores. E agora que eles estão juntos, Tayla fica muito, muito feliz! –falou soltando algumas lágrimas. Rony e Hermione sorriram um para o outro.

-Venha, Tayla. Enquanto Rony toma banho, vamos arrumar o café.

-Sim, sim! Tayla faz com muito prazer, Hermione! E Tayla trouxe mais coisas gostosas! –exclamou excitada, enquanto caminhava com Hermione ao seu lado em direção a cozinha.

-Mais coisas, Tayla? Mas ontem você trouxe comida para um batalhão! –exclamou rindo.

Tayla acabou por não deixar Hermione fazer nada na cozinha. E a mesma não insistiu, a elfa estava tão feliz nos seus afazeres e na sua cantoria, que Hermione não atrapalharia sua alegria.

Resolveu por deixar Tayla na cozinha, e voltou para o quarto. Escutou o barulho do chuveiro, e foi até o banheiro.

Hermione parou no batente da porta para observar Rony. Só de saber que estava com ele novamente, seu coração acelerava, e pensava que a qualquer momento acordaria de um sonho. Mas se tudo o que aconteceu for realmente um sonho, Hermione viveria nele o resto da vida.

Rony se virou, e viu Hermione parada com um sorriso abobado nos lábios. Sorriu para ela que alargou mais o sorriso, observando a água descer pelo seu corpo nu, e suas mãos passarem pelos seus cabelos num movimento sexy.

-O que foi? –Rony perguntou ainda sorrindo. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, dando a dizer que não era nada.

-Vem cá. –Rony pediu com uma voz carregada de amor e deu uma piscadela, abrindo o box.

Hermione caminhou até ele rindo, e parou de frente para ele, sem entrar. Levou uma das mãos até o peito definido de Rony, olhando e seguindo com o dedo as gotinhas que escorregavam pela sua pele. Aproximou-se mais e beijou aquela região. Olhou para sua face, e viu seus olhos a desejar.

Rony a puxou para seu corpo e a beijou.

Suas línguas se entrelaçavam em movimentos lentos e excitantes.

Rony a puxou para debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo seu corpo ficar rígido de desejo.

-Acho que esse é o dia que eu mais tomei banho na minha vida! – Hermione falou num fôlego só, sentindo Rony a prensar na parede.

-Mais um não vai fazer mal. - falou tirando a roupa da morena rapidamente.

-Você não disse que precisava se recompor? –desafiou, sentindo Rony atacar seu pescoço.

-Já me recompus. Está sentindo? – perguntou em seu ouvido, prensando seu corpo com o dela, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação.

-Ohhh... Se estou!!! –gemeu baixinho de olhos fechados. Rony sorriu sexy.

-Já disse que te amo hoje? –Rony perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

-Não. –respondeu com a voz fraca. Sentindo as mãos de Rony lhe acariciar em todas as partes, enquanto as suas também se moviam.

-Eu te amo. –sussurrou rente aos seus lábios, cego de desejo.

-Eu também... Te amo! Te amo... –falou arfando.

Ron voltou a beijá-la e a penetrou, não aguentando se segurar. Logo os dois chegaram ao máximo se entregando novamente ao desejo.

Terminaram o banho depois de longos minutos de beijos, caricias e sorrisos.

A mesa do café estava posta, com variedades. Rony sentou-se e atacou tudo o que via pela frente, realmente a fome era muita. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado rindo pelo seu jeito esfomeado.

A cena naquela mesa era de puro romance. Faziam brincadeiras, riam e beijavam-se com direito de dividir o mesmo morango em suas bocas.

Ambos não tinham como definir o que sentiam naquele momento. Era muito mais que felicidade.

Tudo o que passaram fora uma prova do verdadeiro amor que os embalava num único ser, numa única alma. Essa é a explicação mais próxima do que eles representam.

Por eles, tudo congelaria naquele exato momento. Um na companhia do outro, amando e sendo amado. Mas eles sabem que a vida continua, e estão cientes, de que a partir daquele momento estarão juntos para qualquer obstáculo que a vida os impor.

Depois do café, Rony e Hermione caminhavam de volta ao quarto.

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Hermione soltou uma risada baixa.

-O que foi? – Rony perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

-Eu estava lembrando... Tonta rolando a escada como uma bola! –os dois riram.

-Realmente essa deve ter sido esplêndida! –Rony riu, recebendo um tapa de Hermione no braço.

A lembrança daquela cena, fez despertar certa curiosidade em Rony. Gina não lhe dissera o porquê de Hermione ter bebido tanto, e talvez esse fosse o momento de descobrir.

Felizmente Hermione só se permitiu lembrar a parte cômica daquela noite. Não queria que nada estragasse aquelas últimas horas maravilhosas ao lado de Rony.

Mas quando passaram em frente à porta do quarto de Rose, Hermione não conseguiu evitar a tristeza que a tomou, denunciando-a pela sua feição. Era instantâneo. Antes que ela pudesse criar uma barreira, a tristeza apoderava-se de sua alma. Caminhavam lentamente, e Hermione ainda manteve um olhar fixo na porta.

Rony percebeu sua mudança de humor e suspirou profundamente. Abraçou mais forte a cintura da esposa. Ela desviou o olhar da porta e sorriu de maneira forçada para Rony.

-O que foi? – Rony tentou arrancar seus pensamentos.

-Nada. -exclamou sorrindo.

Rony não queria apressar as coisas com Hermione. Ela teria seu tempo para superar tudo o que passou. Sabia que ela sentia-se culpada pela morte da filha, o que não é verdade. Mas agora seria diferente, ele estava com ela. Ele estaria ali para proteger e abraçá-la quando a dor se fizesse presente.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, deitaram-se na cama um de frente para o outro.

-Você sabe se a Tayla contou algo sobre nós quando foi a Toca? – Rony perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Eu pedi a ela que não contasse. Prefiro que eles saibam por nós.

-Ótimo! –Rony exclamou divertido.

-O que você está aprontando, Rony?

-Nada! É só uma surpresa! –Riu e roubou um selinho de Hermione.

O silêncio prevaleceu novamente. Rony acariciava o rosto de Hermione olhando-a nos olhos.

-Mione? –Chamou.

-Hum? –Suspirou fechando os olhos e voltou a focá-los em Rony.

-Porque você bebeu tanto naquela noite? –perguntou não aguentando de curiosidade.

Hermione corou com a pergunta. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia envergonha, sentia medo em falar sobre aquela noite, que a faz lembrar coisas realmente angustiantes.

-Se você não quer falar, tudo bem. –Rony falou percebendo o seu mau jeito.

-Não, não... Tudo bem, é só que... –respirou fundo. –Me faz lembrar coisas... –falou sem concluir a frase num tom serio.

-Tudo bem, você não precisa me contar agora. –reconfortou-a.

-Não, está tudo bem. –falou segura. Era só evitar focar nas coisas relacionadas à Rose, que se manteria tranuila no relato.

-Bom... Apesar de ainda achar que estava fazendo o certo, ficando longe de você... - começou relutante. - Naquela noite, quando eu o vi abraçado com a Alana, dançando com ela, cochichando no seu ouvido... –seu tom era ciumento, o que fez Rony sorrir.

-...eu quis te arrancar dela. E falar que você era meu! Mas você não era mais. Fui para o jardim, e você apareceu com ela. Ela alisava seus cabelos enquanto você descansava a cabeça em seu colo.

Rony se levantou, recostou-se na cabeceira da cama e puxou Hermione para seu peito, de maneira que ainda podia ver seu rosto.

- Eu estava em conflito com a minha mente e o meu amor por você. A saudade, a necessidade de você era muita, mas eu reprimia todos esses sentimentos. Daí eu ouvi vocês conversarem sobre algo, ouvi-a dizendo que você é maravilhoso, em seguida, vi o suposto beijo e sai correndo.

-Mas já está claro que não foi realmente um beijo. Não está? – perguntou preocupado.

-Sim... Claro! Mas naquela hora eu estava cega.

- Depois que ela disse isso, me deu um beijo na bochecha... –explicou. –Então quer dizer que você não ouviu a minha resposta? –deduziu.

-Não.

-Eu estava falando para Alana, que não fui maravilhoso o bastante para você... –falou serio.

-Isso não é verdade. –falou num sussurro. Rony sorriu fraco.

-Mas vi uma movimentação e não terminei de falar. Pensei ter visto o seu vulto, mas achei que era impressão.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

-E então, o que você fez depois de ter visto o suposto beijo? – Rony perguntou divertido e deu um selinho nos lábios de Hermione, que sorriu.

-Eu aparatei no nosso apartamento. Fiquei sentada no chão, com uma garrafa de vinho, chorando e lembrando. –suspirou.

-Lembrando o que?

-A nossa primeira vez. –riu.

Rony soltou uma gargalhada.

-Serio?

-Rony, não ria! –falou divertida. –Eu estava com saudades. Não queria admitir, mas estava. E tomando aquele vinho, relembrando aquelas cenas... Da para imaginar o meu estado. –falou envergonhada.

Rony a apertou mais em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço.

-Coitada da minha Dama carente. –falou sedutor.

-Rony! Deixa-me terminar! –falou se arrepiando toda com o beijo de Rony.

-Ok. Ok. –rendeu-se.

-E daí, foi mais uma garrafa de vinho...

-Você não devia ter bebido desse jeito. –cortou-a novamente.

-Eu não fui a única. –acusou, sabendo das saídas que Rony dera durante aquele tempo, através de Gina.

-Eu sei, eu sei. –riu. –Momentos de fraqueza, sabe...

Hermione riu.

-Depois das lembranças, eu procurei a rosa que você usou naquele dia.

-Você guardou aquela rosa? –perguntou não acreditando.

-Sim. –respondeu tímida.

-Como eu nunca soube disso? –perguntou maravilhado.

-Ahhh, Rony! Como você queria que eu dissesse? Você ia me achar uma idiota!

-Claro que não! Eu adorei saber disso. –sorriu. - Eu posso ter sido um idiota sem sentimentos quando mais jovem, mas eu mudei. Mudei porque eu te amo. –falou rente aos lábios de Hermione.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sentindo o hálito quente de Rony bater em seu rosto. Suspirou profundamente, sentindo seu coração acelerar com a declaração. Sem resistir, o beijou calmamente.

-Se você continuar a me interromper desse jeito, não vou chegar ao fim da história. –falou de olhos fechados, com sua testa colada a de Rony.

Rony riu e respirou profundamente, afastando sua face da de Hermione.

-Foi você que me beijou. –deu uma de inocente. Hermione riu.

-Depois de ver a rosa, me veio à cena de quando você me disse que tinha uma surpresa para mim... –sua voz tornara fraca. Relembrar as cenas no hospital não era fácil.

-Peguei minhas coisas e aparatei aqui. E vi o quarto. –sua voz morreu.

Hermione chegara num ponto delicado da história. Justamente onde Rony, teria que ter cautela.

Hermione ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos e voltou a falar.

-Daí eu sai correndo, rolei pela escada, estava desesperada, bêbada, e louca para falar com você. Fui para a Toca, Harry e Gina ainda estavam lá. Eles não deixaram eu falar com você, não no meu estado, e eu os agradeço por terem me parado. E o resto você sabe. –falou num fôlego só, terminando com um sorriso fraco.

-Sim, eu sei... –falou serio. –Mione... -chamou cauteloso.

Rony lutava com as palavras em sua mente, tomando o maior cuidado para começar.

-Eu... –limpou a garganta. –Eu só quero que você saiba que agora eu estou aqui... Tudo vai ser diferente.

Hermione franziu a testa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Rony. Do que você está falando? –perguntou com um sorriso tenso.

-Você... Sabe do que eu estou falando, Mione. –manteve-se firme. Não deixaria Hermione fugir do assunto. Sua voz era calma e sua feição estava seria. Sua mão alisava o rosto de Hermione, tentando acalmá-la.

Hermione ficou tensa. Sua mão parou a de Rony que ainda acariciava seu rosto, e sentou-se na cama, sendo seguida no mesmo movimento por ele.

-Rony... –suspirou profundamente. –Eu não quero falar sobre isso. –fez menção de se levantar, mas Rony agarrou seu braço, parando-a.

-Não fuja! –exclamou baixo. –Você não sabe quão difícil está sendo falar desse assunto com você. Mas é preciso... Você sabe. –falou suplicante.

Hermione tinha os olhos inundados de lágrimas e seu peito subia e descia numa respiração muito rápida.

-Eu sei o que você está sentindo... Mas agora eu estou aqui com você! –sorriu alisando seu rosto. – Eu vou te ajudar a superar isso... Não tenha medo. –Rony declarou.

Hermione deixou uma lágrima grossa rolar pelo seu rosto e se abraçou a Rony fortemente.

-Eu... Eu... –as palavras não saiam.

-Shiii... –Rony a acalmou. –Você não precisa dizer nada agora. Eu só quero que saiba que vamos superar juntos. Como deve ser.

Hermione soluçou no peito de Rony. Ele a puxou para mais perto e deitou-se com ela aninhada em seu corpo.

Seu choro era baixo e sofrido. Rony a apertava mais, tentando cessar aquela angustia, não só a dela, como a sua própria. Agora que estavam juntos novamente, Rony se manteria forte o bastante para apoiar Hermione.

Se estivesse em suas mãos, ele faria de tudo para acabar com aquela dor, aquele buraco que ficara no peito de Hermione, mas infelizmente ele não possuía aquele poder de cura.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Rony expulsou as próprias lágrimas que marcaram seu rosto e percebeu que Hermione acabara adormecendo. Ele enxugou as lágrimas de Hermione ainda presentes e se deixou levar pelo sono.

* * *

-James, se você não comer tudo, não vai brincar lá fora. –Gina repreendeu o filho, que fazia manha para tomar o café da manhã.

-Quelo brinca! –exclamou James.

-Vamos, James. Só mais um pouquinho. –pediu Harry.

-Quanto mais rápido você terminar aqui, mais rápido vai lá para fora. –falou Gina com um sorriso.

O garotinho sorriu para os pais e comeu todo o café-da-manhã.

James quando viu os tios gêmeos que chegavam à cozinha, saiu correndo e pulou no colo de Jorge.

-Fred, Jorge, olha lá o que vocês vão fazer. Ele acabou de comer. –Gina alertou os irmãos.

-Deixa com a gente, Irmãzinha. –respondeu Fred.

-Não o deixe tirar o cachecol, está frio lá fora.

-Gina, nós também temos filhos, sabia? –os gêmeos falaram juntos, irritados.

-Ok, desculpe.

-Então mini "Hagi", vamos mostrar para aqueles gnomos quem manda aqui! –exclamou Jorge divertido.

-Hagi? –perguntou Harry confuso.

-Sim, cunhadinho. É uma mistura de Harry com Gina, entende? –Fred explicou.

-Vocês não mudam nunca! –Harry falou rindo.

-Nós sabemos que somos maravilhosos, Harry. Não precisa ficar espalhando. –Jorge falou fingindo humildade.

Harry e Gina riram mais ainda.

James soltou um gritinho de excitação. Desceu do colo de Jorge, deu um chutinho na canela dos dois e saiu correndo para os jardins.

-Hey! Volte aqui seu pestinha. –gritou Fred, correndo atrás do sobrinho, e se reunindo a

Goran e Abby que os esperavam.

Harry riu e abraçou Gina por trás.

-Relaxa, Ruiva. Você sabe que eles são cuidadosos com as crianças.

-Eu sei... Mas não estou preocupada com isso. –falou com a testa franzida.

-Com o que você está preocupada, então? –perguntou a virando para si, alisando seus cabelos.

-Rony... Ele não apareceu. Mamãe está quase tendo um treco. E Hermione também sumiu. Quero dizer, nenhum dos dois deu notícia.

-Eu também estava pensando nisso. –suspirou. –Creio que uma hora eles vão ter que aparecer. Mas você não acha meio suspeito os dois sumirem assim?

-O que? Você acha que eles estão juntos?

-É uma hipótese.

-Bom, isso seria ótimo... Mas não sei não... –riu.

Harry sorriu para a esposa e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado nos lábios.

- Já que você já acabou o seu café, vamos ver o que James está aprontando com aqueles dois malucos. –falou sorrindo.

-Aqueles dois vão fazer do meu filho um pestinha de verdade! –Gina falou rindo.

Harry abraçou-se a esposa, e se encaminharam até o jardim.

* * *

Rony e Hermione acordaram duas horas depois.

Rony fez com que Hermione esquecesse sobre a filha por aquele momento e a encheu de beijos, fazendo-a sorrir.

Logo ouviram uma batida na porta, era Tayla avisando que tinha feito o almoço. Rony sorriu maravilhado. Estava faminto.

Caminhou com Hermione ao seu lado até a mesa posta por Tayla, evitando pelo caminho que Hermione visse a porta do quarto da filha.

Durante o almoço, Rony e Hermione conversavam contando tudo que fizeram durante aqueles longos seis meses separados. Falavam abertamente e sem medo. Sabiam que tudo era passado, mas a curiosidade era muita.

Ambos faziam de tudo para que aquelas revelações não o abatessem. Sempre faziam brincadeiras durante o relato.

Quando satisfeitos com o almoço delicioso que Tayla preparara, foram dar uma caminhada pelo jardim da casa.

Logo quando saíram pela porta, viram o carro em que Hermione quase se acidentara.

-Você nunca mais vai se jogar na frente do carro, Rony. –falou seria, mas acabou rindo pela feição de Rony.

-Se for por você eu me jogo sim! –riu. Beijou Hermione nos lábios, foi até o carro e estacionou no meio fio, com uma manobra habilidosa. Trancou-o e pegou a chave.

Enquanto caminhavam ao redor da casa, para conhecer a vizinhança, conversavam sobre os planos futuros.

-Eu estava pensando... nós poderíamos vender o apartamento e vir para essa casa, o que acha? –Rony deu idéia.

-Concordo. Eu gosto muito dessa casa. E não quero mais morar naquele apartamento. –falou com uma careta.

-Tudo arranjando, então. Já que hoje eu estou livre do Ministério, podemos trazer tudo do apartamento para cá.

-Não. –falou manhosa. –Depois eu faço isso. Tenho a semana livre. Eu quero ficar com você.

Rony sorriu.

-Mas também acho que devíamos dar uma ida na Toca. Nós estamos sumidos, lembra? –perguntou divertida.

-Sim, é verdade. – Rony tinha uma feição de arteiro, como se estivesse aprontando alguma.

-Que cara é essa, Rony? –perguntou rindo.

Rony levou alguns minutos contando a Hermione o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Depois de Hermione contradizer varias vezes o que Rony pretendia, ela acabou se rendendo a insistência do mesmo, que a subornou com beijos e carinhos.

Os dois retornaram rapidamente ao quarto, tomaram banho e se aprontaram. Avisaram a Tayla que iriam até a Toca, para ela não se preocupar com o jantar.

-Você primeiro? –perguntou Hermione.

-Sim, depois de uns três minutos você aparece. –informou Rony.

-Ok. –Hermione deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego em Rony. –Agora você pode ir.

Rony riu e desaparatou.

* * *

Logo mais à tardinha, Harry, Gina e James retornaram ao jardim. Harry queria aproveitar o dia livre e curtir a família.

James estava fascinado com a nova vassoura, que os pais lhe deram de presente de aniversário, como se ele nunca tivesse a usado antes.

-Quelo i alto, papai! –exclamou excitado, com seu linguajar enrolado.

-E você vai! –exclamou Harry sorridente.

-Num que cai! –falou amedrontado.

-Papai não vai deixar você cair. Vou te segurar como todas às vezes. –sorriu para o filho.

Gina olhava a cena sentada em um balanço, sem disfarçar o sorriso bobo nos lábios.

James sorriu confiante. Quando foi montar na vassoura, viu algo que chamou-lhe atenção e saiu correndo.

-Ti, Ron! Ti, Ron! –gritava excitado.

Rony se agachou e recebeu James em seus braços.

-E ai garotão! –falou arrepiando seus cabelos.

-Vo vua alto, ti Ron!

Rony sorriu com suas palavras enroladas.

Por um momento, ele pode imaginar Rose ali em seus braços. Desviou os pensamentos, e desceu James que estava inquieto. Encenou uma feição séria e tensa, quando estava mais próximo de Harry e Gina.

-RONY! –exclamou Gina surpresa. –Onde você estava? Estávamos preocupados. Mamãe está quase tendo um treco com o seu sumiço... Sem dar notícias. –disparou.

- Eu estava por ai. –respondeu seco. –Eu estou indo embora. –falou enquanto se virava e encaminhava até a Toca.

-Como assim embora? –Harry perguntou confuso.

Gina arregalou os olhos e se postou na frente do irmão o parando.

-Como... –Gina parou de falar, quando mais uma pessoa apareceu.

Hermione caminhava até eles com passos firmes e raivosa.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Granger? Não cansa? –perguntou debochado.

-Eu só vim para dizer que não sei como eu fui me dar ao trabalho de tentar voltar para você! –exclamou irritada.

Gina e Harry arregalaram os olhos sem entender a cena.

Gina tentou pronunciar algo, mas o som não saia.

Harry vendo que a coisa ia ficar feia pediu a James para entrar para a Toca. Não queria que o filho escutasse aquela discussão.

-Que bom que descobriu a tempo! –Rony retrucou.

-O que vocês estão dizendo? O que é isso? –perguntou Gina olhando de um para o outro.

-Você definitivamente é o mesmo imbecil de sempre! –Hermione falou ignorando Gina.

-Antes um imbecil do que um individualista! –insinuou, dando um passo a frente.

-Com certeza uma lesma é mais compreensível e fácil de aturar que você, Weasley! –Hermione deu um passo ficando cara a cara com Rony. –E eu definitivamente o odeio! –Hermione falou segurando o riso.

Harry e Gina estavam confusos, e não tinham a chance de falar.

-Você não... Devia ter dito isso, Granger! –exclamou devagar e levantou a mão.

Gina se assustou com o movimento do irmão achando que ele avançaria em Hermione.

-NÃO! –gritou a ruiva.

Rony, num movimento rápido levou a mão erguida à nuca de Hermione, curvou-a quase até o chão e beijou seus lábios.

Harry e Gina pararam estupefatos, sem saber o que dizer.

-Mas... O... Q.. –Gina gaguejou.

Gina foi ficando cada vez mais escarlate. Suas mãos fecharam-se num punho.

Rony e Hermione terminaram o beijo com um selinho colante.

-Te amo. –Hermione falou sorridente.

Rony sorriu para ela e colocou-a de pé novamente.

- Para tudo. Eu entendi direito? Essa cena... –Harry perguntou confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz.

-Sim, Harry! –Rony respondeu sorridente. –Nós estamos juntos novamente!

-Isso é... –Harry começou a falar, mas foi cortado.

-Querem palmas para essa presepada? – Gina perguntou entre dentes.

-Ora Gina, foi só uma brincadeira! –exclamou Rony.

-Brincadeira... –falou fechando os olhos.

A única cena que se viu em seguida foi um mar de cabelos vermelhos voarem para cima de Rony como um raio.

-EU APOSTO QUE ISSO FOI IDeA SUA, RONALD! –falou aos gritos enquanto distribuía tapas no irmão.

Rony ria, tentando segurar as mãos da irmã, enquanto Hermione olhava escandalizada.

Harry caminho aos risos até Gina, e abraçou sua cintura a afastando do irmão.

Gina se debatia nos braços de Harry para se soltar, mas era inútil.

-Me solte, Harry!

-Amor, foi só uma brincadeira! –falou aos risos.

-Brincadeira uma ova! –Gina percebeu que não obteria sucesso na sua fuga, e parou ofegante e os cabelos desgrenhados.

-Você, Hermione! –acusou raivosa, sem saber o que dizer exatamente.

-Eu disse ao Rony que isso não ia dar certo. –falou temerosa.

Harry soltou Gina para que ficasse de pé.

-Estão vendo? – Gina perguntou apontando para a sua mão estendia no ar. –Conversem com ela! –saiu caminhando pisando duro até a Toca.

-Gina! –Hermione gritou sem sucesso. –E agora?

-Porque ela ficou tão nervosa? Foi só uma brincadeira! –falou Rony. Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Depois nós conversamos, vou ver Gina. –Harry falou ainda rindo. –Belo teatro! –começou a caminhar.

-Obrigada, Harry! –Rony falou rindo. –Se quiser depois eu te dou umas aulas.

Harry riu consigo mesmo.

-Ahhh, -Harry parou de andar. –É bom ter os meus amigos de volta! Estou feliz por vocês!

Rony e Hermione sorriram.

-Eu vou falar com ela, não se preocupe! –Rony falou vendo a feição preocupada de Hermione.

-Vamos falar juntos, Rony. Eu também participei disso! -falou seria. -Não apanhei, mas participei. -riu.

-Você gostou de me ver levar uns tapas, não é? -falou divertido.

Hermione riu.

-Quem sabe eu não experimento isso, mas de outra maneira. -insinuou com um sorriso maroto.

-Hummmm... Gostei. -retrucou sexy.

Os dois riram.

* * *

-Gina, você conhece o seu irmão. Foi só uma brincadeira. –Harry falou tentando acalmá-la.

-Eu sei... Só preciso de um tempo para digerir esse teatrinho. Rony me assustou! –respirou fundo. –Realmente pensei que ele fosse embora!

-Mas agora já sabemos que eles estão juntos novamente. Isso não é bom? –perguntou a abraçando.

-Claro que é. Só Merlin sabe o quanto esperei por isso. –fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume de Harry.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Se for verdade mesmo, daremos um jeito de ser cautelosos. –falou sabendo o que se passava na cabeça da esposa.

-Podemos entrar? –Rony perguntou batendo na porta do quarto, cortando a conversa do casal.

-Entrem! –Harry falou.

Rony e Hermione entraram com cautela dentro do quarto.

-Gina... –Hermione chamou.

-Vocês quase me mataram do coração! –exclamou dando um abraço forte na amiga. Hermione sorriu aliviada.

-Desculpe. –Hermione falou sem graça.

-Tudo bem. –falou a ruiva sorridente. –Quanto a você Ronald, da próxima vez vou lembrar de usar a varinha. –falou rindo e se jogou nos braços do irmão.

-Ahhhh, baixinha! –falou rindo e ergueu-a do chão.

Gina soltou algumas lágrimas de felicidade.

-Hey, não chore! –Rony exclamou divertido escutando os soluços da irmã. Ele a soltou e enxugou suas lágrimas.

-Estou tão feliz por vocês! Pelo menos agora não vou ter que agüentar a cara de bosta do Rony e as bebedeiras da Mione.

Todos riram.

-Queria ver você fazer esse teatrinho com a mamãe. –Gina falou rindo e enxugando as lágrimas.

-Eu não sou louco, Gina! – riu. – Já estou imaginando quando ela souber.

-Juro que eu pensei que você ia avançar na Mione. –falou ela com um sorriso envergonhado.

-Você é louca, Gina!? –falou assustado. –Nunca que eu faria isso!

-Eu sei, eu sei... Só me assustei. –falou se desculpando.

-Então, como isso aconteceu? –Harry perguntou.

-Quero saber de tudo em detalhes! –Gina falou excitada.

Rony e Hermione ficaram envergonhados de contar o acontecido.

Harry vendo o mau jeito deles resolveu chamar Rony para que assim ficasse uma coisa mais de homem para homem e mulher para mulher.

-Rony, vamos lá ao seu quarto jogar uma partida de xadrez, assim as meninas podem conversar a vontade. –falou dando uma piscadinha para Gina.

-Isso, vão. Tchau. –Gina falou apressada.

-Nem um pouco educada, baixinha! –Rony falou rindo.

Rony foi até Hermione lhe dando vários beijos. Gina ficou impaciente.

-Chega, Rony! Garanto que vocês já mataram a saudade. Pelas marcas no pescoço da Mione, a coisa foi feia! –Gina falou gargalhando.

Rony e Hermione ficaram escarlates.

-Gina! –repreendeu Hermione.

Harry saiu aos risos do quarto, puxando Rony consigo.

Rony e Hermione contaram tudo às respectivas companhias.

Harry não quis saber muito dos detalhes desnecessários, era desconfortável ouvir falar de Hermione em certos momentos já que ele a considera sua irmã.

Já Gina, essa não poupou Hermione de cada pedacinho da história. Apesar de envergonhada, Hermione contou-lhe tudo. Eram confidentes uma da outra e compartilhavam suas histórias e experiências.

Quando Molly soube da notícia, caiu aos prantos. Arthur ficou radiante e amparou a esposa, tentando acalmá-la. Fred e Jorge que ainda estavam na Toca, fizeram a festa bem à maneira deles, sem dispensar as insinuações e gozações.

Rony aproveitou que estava na Toca, e arrumou todas as suas coisas para levar a sua nova moradia.

Molly se despediu do casal sem cessar as lágrimas. Fez várias recomendações aos dois, fazendo-os sorrir pelo seu jeito protetor.

Antes de irem para casa, Rony e Hermione ainda passaram na casa dos Grangers, para dar a grande notícia.

Maree e Paul ficaram felicíssimos por vê-los juntos e aproveitaram para matar a saudade da filha.

Já era noite quando Rony e Hermione retornaram a casa, que agora era a residência fixa do casal.

Rony subiu com suas coisas para o quarto, depositando-as em um canto. Tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa, vestindo uma camiseta e uma calça de pano fino, enquanto Hermione também já tomara seu banho e vestira sua camisola.

Quando Rony foi dar um aceno da varinha para arrumar toda a sua bagagem, sentiu as mãos de Hermione envolver sua cintura num abraço.

-Deixa depois eu arrumo. –Hermione falou recostando a face nas costas de Rony.

-Eu posso arrumar isso num segundo.

-Eu prefiro que você fique comigo nesse um segundo. –falou se virando para ele e sorriu.

Hermione fez com que Rony tirasse a camisa e abraçou-se a ele novamente, sentindo a pele quente do ruivo contra seu rosto. Ela adorava ficar em contato diretamente com o seu calor.

Rony sorriu e afagou seus cabelos.

-Eu tenho uma semana livre e tediosa. Arrumar suas coisas vai ser uma espécie de diversão. –Hermione falou rindo.

-Grande diversão. –Rony a acompanhou na risada.

Rony puxou Hermione para a cama, e deitou-se com ela recostada em seu peito.

-Quero te levar em um lugar. –Rony falou enquanto alisava os cabelos de Hermione.

-Onde? –Hermione perguntou com um sorriso, fazendo carinhos no peito e barriga do ruivo.

-Você verá. –respondeu com a feição séria, o que Hermione não notou.

Hermione subiu o corpo e deitou-se sobre Rony. Sorriu para ele, que a retribuiu com um beijo lento e profundo.

Rony levou uma das mãos à cintura da morena acariciando-a com movimentos lentos, e a apertando contra seu corpo, enquanto a outra estava perdida no meio dos fios castanhos da mesma.

-Te amo. –Hermione sussurrou depois do longo beijo.

-Eu também te amo. –Rony falou olhando em seus olhos e logo começou a distribuir beijos por toda a face de Hermione.

Ela sorria entre os beijos, e levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Rony o parando. Passeou com elas por todos os traços do ruivo, fechou os olhos roçando seus lábios com os dele e o beijou novamente.

Rony postou sua mão dentro da blusa de Hermione alisando suas costas e desceu para as nádegas da mesma, envolvendo-as num aperto leve e fez um caminho de carinhos até a coxa esquerda de Hermione.

Hermione soltou um suspiro entre os beijos que não cessavam, e aumentou o ritmo das línguas e a pressão dos lábios.

Ambos estavam apenas se curtindo. Namoravam, sem nada muito ousado. Apenas caricias leves, beijos sedentos e carregados de amor.

Logo o sono os dominou, fazendo com que tivessem a primeira noite de sono tranquila, depois de tanto tempo.

No dia seguinte, Rony acordou mais cedo do que o normal e não achou Hermione na cama. Levantou-se para tomar um banho e se arrumar para o trabalho.

Hermione aproveitou que Tayla fora buscar algumas coisas no apartamento, e fez questão de preparar o café para Rony.

Rony desceu as escadas sentindo um cheiro maravilhoso. Caminhou até a cozinha e viu Hermione concentrada de frente para o fogão. Caminhou em silêncio até ela, e enlaçou sua cintura, beijando seu pescoço.

-Rony! Que susto! –falou com o coração acelerado, e se virou para ele.

-Estava esperando alguém, é? –perguntou fingindo ciúme.

-Bobo. –riu. –Você acordou cedo. –observou.

-Quero passar uns minutinhos com você antes de ir para o Ministério. –Rony beijou-a nos lábios.

-Vem o café está pronto. Feito exclusivamente por mim! –falou zombeteira, o puxando até a sala de jantar.

-Assim eu fico mal acostumado. –riu.

A mesa estava posta com muitas variedades, o que fez Rony sentir água na boca. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras puxando Hermione para seu colo.

Tomaram café juntos e logo Rony partiu para o trabalho.

Durante o dia, Hermione se viu tediosa, sem a presença de Rony. Com a ajuda de Tayla, ocupou-se em ir até o apartamento para trazer todos os pertences necessários para a nova casa.

Arrumou tudo, inclusive a bagagem de Rony.

Logo quando começara a anoitecer, Hermione se vira sem o que fazer. Esperava ansiosa a volta de Rony.

Caminhava para a sala, com o livro que começaria a ler e um copo de suco, nas mãos, quando sentiu uma textura diferente em seus pés descalços. Olhou para baixo e viu a foto sobre a qual Rony falara.

Colocou o copo numa mesinha ao lado, pegou a foto na mão e olhou-a com um sorriso fraco. A tristeza bateu, quando se vira ainda grávida na foto. Era sempre uma tortura ter que relembrar qualquer coisa relacionada à Rose. Hermione guardou a foto dentro do livro e continuou seu caminho para a sala.

* * *

Rony chegou ao Ministério, radiante. Sorria e cumprimentava a todos. Sua felicidade era contagiante, o que faziam os bruxos ali presentes rir.

-Harry! –falou assim que entrou na sala. –Meu amigo, meu irmão... E meu cunhado... –falou o último com uma careta divertida.

Harry riu.

-Ser seu cunhado é a melhor parte. –brincou o moreno.

-Estou ligado nesse fato, Potter! –os dois riram.

-É tão bom vê-lo feliz novamente. Saber que tenho meus verdadeiros amigos de volta! –Harry falou postando uma mão nos ombros do ruivo.

-Obrigada por tudo, Harry. Por estar sempre do meu lado, e claro ter tido paciência para me aturar! –riu. Rony deu um abraço no amigo.

-Não foi de graça, Weasley! Depois acertamos a conta! –brincou.

-Com licença. –falou uma voz feminina abrindo a porta. –Estou entrando!

-Mas é folgada! –Harry falou zombeteiro.

-Alana! –Rony exclamou animado e deu um abraço saudoso na amiga.

-Como foi o final de ano? –perguntou super animado.

-Que animação é essa, Weasley? –perguntou com a testa franzida. –Perdeu a memória, foi?

Rony gargalhou.

-Permita que eu o apresente. Alana esse é Rony Weasley, o verdadeiro. Vá se acostumando é daí para pior. –Harry falou rindo. –Rony, reunião daqui quinze minutos, não se atrase! –falou saindo da sala.

-Pode deixar, Harry!

-Então, vai me contar o porquê dessa alegria toda?

-Eu e Hermione, estamos juntos novamente.

-O QUE? –gritou com os olhos arregalados.

-Isso mesmo, loira!

-Espere um minutinho. –pediu calmamente.

-OHHH, MERLIN!!! –Alana exclamou e se jogou no chão, como se estivesse desmaiando.

Rony riu até ficar sem fôlego, pela cena da amiga.

-Você está falando sério? –Alana perguntou ainda deitada no chão, erguendo apenas a cabeça para olhar Rony.

-Claro que estou! Você não bate muito bem da cabeça, sabia?! –riu. –Levanta daí! –ofereceu-lhe a mão.

-Isso é... Maravilhoso! –exclamou excitada. –Suponho que agora ela não tenha mais raiva de mim.

-Raiva? –Rony perguntou confuso.

-Claro,Rony! Com certeza ela pensava que estávamos juntos, certo?

-Sim. –Rony respondia entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

-Ela deve ter me odiado por isso. Ter me chamado de vaca loira, e por ai vai. –falou rindo. –Estou certa?

-Quando à vaca loira eu não sei, mas do resto, sim. –riu.

- Suponho também, que você contou a ela sobre a minha opção.

-Contei.

-Então tudo acertado! Quando vou conhecê-la? –falou com um sorrisão. –Sabe, quero mudar essa imagem da loira que rouba o marido das outras. –gargalhou.

-Não sei quando vai conhecê-la. –respondeu rindo do jeito da amiga.

-Sem graça! –fez bico. –Ela é tão bonita quanto nas fotos, Rony? –perguntou apenas para provocar o ruivo.

-Olha o respeito com a minha mulher! –falou ciumento, porém sabia que Alana estava apenas curtindo com a sua cara.

Alana era além de amiga e brincalhona, também muito respeitadora. E pelo o que Rony percebia através do seu modo de falar, ela amava muito sua companheira.

-Eu não cobiço mulher dos outros, Weasley! Já tenho a minha. –falou rindo.

-Sim, claro... A misteriosa! –bufou. –Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho reunião!Tchau, loira! –falou caminhando para a porta.

-Mas você ainda não me contou como aconteceu! –protestou caminhando atrás do ruivo.

-Como se eu fosse contar! –debochou.

-E você vai! Sei que a coisa pegou fogo. –riu. –Mas eu te poupo dos detalhes.

-Que? –Rony perguntou meio perturbado e envergonhado.

-Tem umas marquinhas no seu pescoço. - falou com um sorriso triunfante.

Rony passou a mão pela gola da camisa tentando subi-la mais.

-Agora está mais disfarçado. –debochou sobre a ação do amigo.

-Credo, você parece a minha irmã! Vê tudo! –bufou ainda constrangido.

-Mais tarde nos falamos, ruivinho! E vou querer saber tudo! –gritou enquanto caminhava pelo corredor.

-Ahhhh... –Alana parou e se voltou para ele, que estava parado na porta da sala da reunião. –Rony, se eu gostasse da fruta, eu te pegava! –falou divertida e saiu às gargalhadas.

-Doida! –Rony retrucou aos risos, e foi para a reunião.

Já era tarde da noite, e Hermione continuava sentada no sofá da sala a espera de Rony. O livro, já não era uma distração. Suas pernas balançavam de maneira impaciente sobre sofá.

Num estalo, Rony se materializou em sua frente, ação que a assustou.

-Rony, você demorou! –exclamou o abraçando com força. –Aconteceu alguma coisa, você está bem? –disparou preocupada.

Rony beijou a esposa nos lábios, saudoso e acariciou sua face.

-Está tudo bem. –riu. –Só tivemos alguns imprevistos. Algumas pessoas aproveitaram até demais a virada do ano. –falou com uma careta.

-Você deve estar cansado.

-É, um pouco. –suspirou.

-Com certeza o jantar já esfriou. Vou pedir a Tayla para arrumar tudo para nós dois. Enquanto isso vá tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Eu já subo.

-Você não jantou ainda? –Rony perguntou.

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Estava esperando você.

-Não precisa fazer isso, meu amor... Não tenho horário para chegar em casa essa semana, não quero que você passe fome por minha causa. –riu.

-Não ligo para isso. Só quero ficar um tempinho com você. –sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

O ruivo subiu, tomou um banho bem relaxante, enrolou-se na toalha, e encontrou Hermione sentada na cama a sua espera.

-Achei uma coisa hoje. –Hermione falou vendo Rony se vestir.

-O que? –Rony perguntou curioso.

Hermione pegou a foto dentro do livro e foi até ele.

Rony pegou a foto de sua mão e sorriu.

-Você está simplesmente perfeita nessa foto. –falou com um sorriso enorme.

Hermione ficou calada, analisando o corpo de Rony.

-O que foi? –Rony perguntou.

Hermione alisou o peito e braços ainda despidos de Rony.

Ele a olhava curioso. Hermione tinha uma feição analisadora, como se estivesse vendo algo novo.

-Você está mais... Mais... Forte... Não tinha percebido isso antes. – o olhou.

-Você acha? –perguntou sem dar muita importância para esse fato.

-Sim.

-E isso é ruim? –perguntou rindo.

-Não... Claro que não. Foi só uma percepção. Eu acho você tão... Perfeito. Tudo em você me atrai. É difícil resistir às vezes, sabe?! –falou a última frase com um sorriso.

Rony sorriu.

-Minhas atividades durante esse tempo, foram um tanto mais pesadas. Deve ser por isso. –falou alisando os cabelos de Hermione.

-É... Deve ser. –sorriu para ele e se aproximou mais. Ficou na ponta dos pés, já que Rony era um tanto mais alto que ela, e o beijou nos lábios.

Rony abraçou sua cintura alisando-a por debaixo da blusa e curvou o corpo para que Hermione não precisasse se erguer.

-Já deve estar tudo pronto lá em baixo. E com certeza você está com fome. –Hermione falou sorrindo após o beijo.

-Está sendo difícil resistir? –Rony perguntou divertido.

-Convencido. –riu puxando-o para fora do quarto. –Aproveita que eu estou sendo muito boazinha, sabendo que você teve um dia cansativo. –falou sexy.

-Eu prefiro que você seja má então, na maioria das vezes! –riu com Hermione, caminhando para a sala de jantar, onde contou sobre a visita de Alana, o que levou Hermione as gargalhadas.

A semana estava apenas no começo, e Rony chegava cada vez mais tarde e exausto.

Apesar de ter a companhia de Tayla, Hermione ficava impaciente, sem ter o que fazer. E para se manter ocupada durante o dia, resolvera trabalhar em alguns papéis relacionados ao trabalho.

Na quinta-feira, da mesma semana, Rony chegara às onze e meia da noite, horário particularmente cedo, em relação aos outros.

-Você chegou mais cedo. –Hermione falou sorridente quando o viu aparatar na sala.

-Pois é amanhã vou dar plantão. –falou com a voz cansada abraçando Hermione. Ela fechou o sorriso e suspirou.

-Mas vou ficar a tarde toda com você. –tentou reconfortá-la. –Só preciso estar lá às sete. Essa é a última etapa do treinamento dos novos Aurores. E essa é a minha parte da supervisão. Logo isso acaba, vai ter a formatura e vou ficar mais tempo com você.

-Não se preocupe. –sorriu. –Você precisa descansar. –falou observando sua face cansada, preocupada.

Rony tomou um banho e vestiu apenas uma calça de pano leve. Enquanto isso, Hermione preparava um lanche para o ruivo.

Conversaram um pouco durante o lanche, mas o cansaço de Rony era visível em seus bocejos, e até mesmo na falta de apetite.

Ambos subiram para o quarto, e Rony se jogou de barriga para baixo na cama, suspirando de olhos fechados.

Hermione pegou algo no armário e caminhou até ele. Subiu na cama de joelhos, ergueu um pouco a camisola que vestia e sentou-se sobre as nádegas de Rony.

-Só relaxa. –Hermione falou depositando um beijo nos ombros de Rony.

Colocou um pouco da poção relaxante, com textura de creme, nas mãos e começou a massagear toda a extensão das costas do ruivo. Ele suspirou de contentamento, sentindo as pequenas mãos de Hermione o massagear de maneira firme.

Para Hermione, era inevitável não sentir uma onda de desejo apossar-se dela. Havia praticamente uma semana que não faziam amor. Rony chegava sempre tão tarde e cansado, que o máximo que trocavam era beijos saudosos. Hermione sabia que estava sendo uma semana difícil para ele, e não queria casá-lo mais.

Suas mãos pressionavam as costas do ruivo com mais força, sentindo seu corpo queimar de desejo. Ouviu Rony soltar um gemido baixinho, e estremeceu.

Desceu de cima de Rony, e pediu para que ele virasse.

-Você é maravilhosa, Mione. –falou mais relaxado, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Hermione passou a perna novamente sobre o corpo do ruivo, e sentou-se sobre seu sexo. Suspirou baixinho, sentindo a excitação aflorar cada vez mais.

Rony abriu os olhos, e lhe sorriu acariciando suas coxas desnudas.

Hermione voltou a massageá-lo no peito e ombros, sentindo ambos os sexos roçarem com seus movimentos. Engoliu seco, sentindo suas mãos tremer.

Ela podia sentir o volume de Rony quase que inteiramente, já que o pano da calcinha é fino, assim como a calça de Rony.

Sem resistir, começou a se mover sobre Rony, com mais intensidade, deixando a massagem de lado.

Rony percebera os movimentos de Hermione, e abriu os olhos. Conhecia-a o bastante para saber que estava excitada, e se segurando ao máximo. Sentiu-se culpado pela carência da esposa. Porém, ele também estava, mas o cansaço era tanto, que tudo o que ele mais queria no final do dia era uma cama.

Mas, ver Hermione dessa maneira, o estimulando, era mais que tentador. Adora quando ela toma a iniciativa. Seu corpo começou a reagir com as investidas da morena, o que ascendeu seu fogo. Apertou a cintura da mesma, possessivo, já bastante excitado.

Hermione, sentindo a ereção de Rony, gemeu baixinho e arranhou seu peito.

-Desculpe. –Hermione falou com a voz baixa. Seu rosto estava um pouco corado, o que fez Rony delirar com esse misto de sedução e timidez.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas... Sei que estou um pouco ausente essa semana.

-Você... Não tem culpa. –falou entre suspiros. –Só estou com saudades.

Rony apertou sua cintura, subiu parte do corpo e a beijou. Hermione se entregou totalmente.

Os lábios de Hermione fizeram um caminho de caricias ao longo do corpo de Rony até chegar a seu abdômen. Suas mãos postaram na barra da calça do ruivo e ele a olhou.

Com o intuito de proporcionar prazer a Rony, Hermione lhe sorriu e desceu uma parte da calça, juntamente com a boxer.

Rony só teve tempo de sentir os lábios quentes e macios de Hermione o tocar intimamente.

-Mione... –ele gemeu inconsciente. Postou sua mão sobre os cabelos castanhos da esposa, os alisando de leve.

Os lábios de Hermione eram ágeis, juntamente com sua língua, o que deixava Rony cada vez mais em estado de êxtase. Não se seguraria por muito tempo.

Os lábios de Hermione foram substituídos por sua mão, e assim, Rony liberou todo seu desejo, arfando.

Hermione o beijou nos lábios delicadamente.

-Você não precisava fazer isso. –Rony falou alisando seus cabelos.

-Mas eu quis. Não posso retribuir todo o prazer que o meu marido me proporciona? –perguntou sorrindo.

-Você um dia me mata, Mione. Eu amo você. –falou sorrindo e a beijou.

Hermione se levantou para lavar as mãos e Rony a seguiu até o banheiro para se limpar.

Ela estava distraída encostada na beira da pia. Rony a olhava com desejo e paixão, após se limpar. Sentiu seu sexo doer, e se viu excitado novamente. Sentia falta dela.

Rony caminhou ao seu encontro. Abraçou-a por trás, prensando seu corpo com o dela e beijou seu pescoço. Suas mãos postaram-se sobre os seios da morena, os acariciando com volúpia.

Hermione gemeu em delírio.

-Mione, não vou conseguir me segurar. –falou distribuindo beijos fortes, pelo pescoço da morena, enquanto suas mãos a apertava e acariciava seu sexo.

-E quem disse que você precisa? –perguntou sem fôlego e postou suas mãos para trás descendo as vestes de Rony.

Rony mirou o espelho grande à frente, admirando a feição de puro prazer de Hermione. Sorriu para ela através do artefato. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior extasiada, retribuindo o olhar.

A imagem dos dois fazendo amor é excitante e ao mesmo tempo fascinante. Ambos se olhavam através do espelho o que os estimulava cada vez mais.

Rony desceu a calcinha de Hermione, subiu sua camisola e com um movimento viril e rápido, a penetrou.

Hermione apertou a pedra fria da pia e gemeu. Fechou os olhos com força sentindo as ondas de prazer lhe tomar com mais intensidade.

Rony se movimentava aumentando os movimentos de acordo com o que necessitavam. Apertava-a contra seu corpo, beijando e mordendo a área do pescoço.

-Olha para nós, Mione. –pediu com a voz rouca em seu ouvido.

Hermione abriu os olhos e olhou para o reflexo no espelho.

-Te amo. - sussurrou com dificuldade, sentindo Rony a penetrar mais forte.

-Eu também. –Rony falou praticamente sem fôlego e mordeu o ombro da morena e a apertou mais forte contra seu corpo, sentindo o máximo lhe atingir.

-Rony... –Hermione gemeu com a voz falha, suas mãos se apertaram com mais força na pedra, e seu corpo inteiro explodiu em êxtase.

Rony foi parando os movimentos lentamente, abraçando Hermione contra seu corpo, para que ela não caísse.

-Por que toda vez você me deixa assim? Sem me aguentar em pé? –Hermione perguntou o mirando através do espelho. Estava ofegante e trêmula.

-Não tenho culpa. –riu fraco.

-Tem sim... Muita, muita culpa nisso. –sorriu. –A cada dia que passa, eu agradeço por ter você de volta para mim. –declarou.

Rony a virou para si e alisou seu rosto.

-Eu amo você. –Rony declarou e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Hermione sentiu seus joelhos fraquejar, e Rony a agarrou.

-Desse jeito, eu nem vou poder mais fazer amor com você! –exclamou rindo.

-Nem pense nisso. –retrucou ainda se sentindo bamba.

Rony a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama.

A semana passara um tanto quando lenta, na opinião de Rony. Apesar do trabalho árduo, sua mente focava no sábado, dia que pretendia concretizar seus planos.

Rony acordara quieto demais neste dia.

Hermione o observava remexer o café-da-manhã, quando sentados a mesa. Preocupou-se em vê-lo assim tão quieto e pensativo.

-Rony, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou preocupada.

Rony continuava distraído, com os pensamentos longe e o olhar perdido, o que o impossibilitou de escutar Hermione.

-Rony! –Hermione o chamou novamente, mais alto, e não obteve resposta.

Hermione se levantou e foi até Rony. Ele apoiava o queixo com a mão direita com o rosto um pouco inclinado para o lado contrario de onde Hermione estava. Ela se inclinou e colocou seus lábios com o dele.

-O que foi? –Rony perguntou assustado.

-Eu é que pergunto! Estou te chamando há horas! O que está acontecendo? –perguntou com a testa franzida.

-Nada. –forçou um sorriso.

Hermione elevou uma sobrancelha descrente na negação de Rony.

-Olha, seja onde for o lugar que você quer me levar, podemos adiar. Você pode descansar...

-Mione, eu estou ótimo. –cortou-a. - Não se preocupe comigo. –sorriu e a puxou para o seu colo.

-Sinceramente? Você está me deixando confusa, Rony.

Rony lhe beijou nos lábios.

-Quanto mais cedo irmos, melhor. –falou ele.

Quando prontos, Rony pegou a mão de Hermione e aparatou numa redondeza, que ela estava reconhecendo.

-Estamos indo para a Toca? –perguntou ela, andando de mãos dadas com Rony.

-Não. –Rony respondeu sério. Seu coração estava acelerado e suas mãos suavam.

-Rony, por favor, me diz o que está acontecendo! –exclamou inquieta sentindo um aperto no peito.

Rony ficou em silêncio o que provou mais nervosismo em Hermione. Ele parou de repente e se virou para ela.

-Eu jurei a mim mesmo, Mione, que só voltaria aqui com você. E hoje é o dia. –Rony falou a olhando nos olhos.

Hermione não entendia o que ele queria dizer. Só quando olhou a frente e viu um portão de grade dourada, seu corpo gelou.

-Não! –foi a única palavra que conseguiu pronunciar com a voz fraca.

* * *

-Prontos para saber? –Adela perguntou.

-Eu já sei a resposta. –Gina falou convicta com a voz baixa, porém preocupada.

Harry pegou a mão da esposa e beijou sua testa de maneira protetora. Gina lhe retribuiu com um sorriso, e o viu se afastar para que o feitiço fosse realizado.

Adela pegou a varinha e apontou diretamente para o alto da cabeça de Gina. Com alguns feitiços pronunciados num sussurro, um líquido branco e brilhante começou a deslizar ao redor do corpo de Gina, como se ela fosse um anjo e uma luz a envolvesse.

Chegando até o peito da ruiva, o líquido relutou um pouco em continuar a deslizar, mas ao final, envolveu Gina até os pés, ganhando um azul bem claro de tonalidade. Num segundo, todo o brilho sumiu como se a varinha de Adela o estivesse sugado.

-E então? –Gina perguntou olhando de Harry para Adela.

* * *

- É aqui... Que... –Hermione não conseguia completar a frase. Era visível o pânico em sua voz.

-Sim, Mione. É aqui onde Rose está. –Rony confirmou num tom desolado.

-O que... Por que... –Hermione não sabia o que falar exatamente.

-Mione... –Rony falou controlando as emoções. Sabia que seria difícil, mas precisava fazê-lo. –Me escute...

-NÃO! Não... Porque você esta fazendo isso comigo, Rony? –perguntou deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

Rony a puxou para seus braços, e olhou-a nos olhos.

-Você... Precisa.

-Eu não preciso de nada disso! –falou tentando se desvencilhando das mãos de Rony.

Rony rodeou a cintura de Hermione com mais força, para que ela não escapasse.

-Eu não vou entrar nesse lugar! –exclamou em prantos tentando se soltar de Rony.

-Você vai. –Rony falou com a voz trêmula, na tentativa de conter as lágrimas.

-Rony... Por favor... –implorou.

Rony estava se odiando por ter que fazer isso. Não pode evitar uma lágrima solitária de rolar pelo seu rosto, quando ouviu Hermione. Não queria vê-la sofrer, e era justamente por isso que a trouxera no cemitério onde a filha estava enterrada.

-Eu te peço Hermione, não negue uma visita a sua filha. –Rony falou com bastante dificuldade.

Hermione o olhou vendo o sofrimento estampado em seus olhos. Sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele, o quanto ele se fazia de forte para estar ao seu lado. Imaginou o dia do enterro, Rony sozinho. Seu coração apertou mais.

-Desculpe, Rony! Desculpe por não ter estado aqui ao seu lado. –falou com a voz embargada.

-Eu não quero saber do passado, Mione. E sim o agora. E nesse momento eu quero que você entre por esse portão comigo. Você faria isso por mim? –perguntou alisando seu rosto, com as lágrimas embaçando sua vista.

Hermione se abraçou a Rony e ele a envolveu com seu braço longo, num aperto firme. Assim, ambos entraram juntos pelo portão.

Não demoraram a chegar ao local exato da lápide de Rose.

Rony parou de frente para o local, com Hermione de frente para si, tapando sua visão. Engoliu seco, sentindo a dor da perda aflorar, como no dia em que estivera ali. Usou de toda a sua força para se manter firme.

Hermione permaneceu imóvel, de frente para Rony. Sua respiração estava rápida, o coração batendo forte e os olhos arregalados e vermelhos. Rony chegou mais perto e lhe sorriu fraco, enxugando seu rosto molhado.

-Vire. – Rony pediu com a voz baixa.

Hermione negou com a cabeça.

-Você precisa, Mione. –repetiu. –Confie em mim. –falou carinhoso. Pegou-a pelos ombros, e a virou de vagar.

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Agarrou o braço de Rony com força, como se o impedisse de sair de seu lado.

-Eu eu não vou te deixar juntos agora. –falou num sussurro.

Hermione soluçou e mirou a lápide. Seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Sua mão foi à boca, quando leu a frase e viu a rosa branca, sua rosa branca, intacta.

Rony percebendo seu olhar, falou com a voz mergulhada em lembranças.

-Fiz um feitiço para que ela não murchasse.

Hermione estava estática com sua visão focada na lápide.

Era extremamente doloroso estar ali, reviver tudo. Era impressionante a força da culpa em seu ser. A incapacidade, o medo, tudo isso a levava para a escuridão.

-Eu a matei. –Hermione pronunciou depois de longos minutos em silêncio. Palavras pronunciadas completamente sem vida e carregadas de culpa.

Rony se assustou com as palavras de Hermione. Sabia que ela se sentia culpada, e isso o corroia por dentro.

-Você não... –suspirou. –Você não a matou, Hermione.

-Então porque, Rony? Se não fui eu quem desgraçou a vida da própria filha, porque ela foi embora? –perguntou o olhando, num choro desolado.

- Isso não é verdade, Hermione. Você precisa entender que não tem culpa nisso! Ninguém tem culpa! Aconteceu! –Rony falava sem saber dar uma resposta à pergunta de Hermione. Apenas queria que ela tirasse aquela idéia da cabeça.

-Isso não tinha que ter acontecido. –Hermione falou soluçando. Seus joelhos fraquejaram, a levando de encontro à grama. Ajoelha, levou uma das mãos, muito trêmula, de encontro à pedra da lápide contornando o nome da filha.

Rony se ajoelhou ao seu lado, relembrando toda a cena do enterro. Sua mão também foi de encontro à lápide e com os dedos, acariciou a rosa intacta.

-Eu não tive a chance de ver os olhos dela, Rony. Queria que fosse igual aos seus. –falou com um sorriso fraco.

Rony não conseguia dizer nada em relação à filha. A imagem dela imóvel em seus braços ofuscava sua visão.

-Talvez... -Hermione continuou a falar agora, com a feição séria. –Eu não teria sido uma boa mãe.

Rony a olhou indignado.

-Não diga isso... Nunca mais! –falou nervoso, envolvendo a face de Hermione em suas mãos. –Você vai prometer para mim Hermione, que vai esquecer essa história de que é culpada. Isso não é verdade, e nunca foi.

-Não. Eu não posso prometer isso. –falou com a voz rouca pelo choro.

-Pode sim! E você vai! –Rony falou desesperado. –Nós ainda vamos ter filhos, e você vai ver a quão boa mãe você será! –forçou um sorriso.

-Eu não posso te dar filhos. Eu não quero! –falou as palavras falsamente num fio de voz.

-Você quer sim! É o seu sonho, é o nosso sonho! –insistiu.

-Chega, Rony! –falou se levantando, chorando sem parar.

Hermione estava perturbada. Não conseguia mais escutar aquelas coisas. Como Rony poderia acreditar nela, se nem ela própria acreditava? Para Hermione, ele estava se iludindo, tinha esperança em algo que para ela, era inalcançável.

-Não é mais um sonho! –falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos. –Eu sou oca, não consigo gerar um filho! Não quero matar outra criança! –falava inconsolável.

-Eu não admito que você fale assim. –estava tenso com tudo o que Hermione falava. –Tudo pode ser diferente. Foi uma fatalidade Hermione, não vai acontecer novamente! –falava com esperança nas próprias palavras.

-Eu não quero te decepcionar novamente, Rony. Não quero te fazer sofrer. –falou fraca.

-Olha para mim, Hermione. Olhe em meus olhos e diga que não quer mais ter um filho meu. Diga! –falou com a voz firme forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

Hermione ficou sem ação. Sua garganta secou e as palavras não saiam.

Não podia negar para si própria, que o que ela mais deseja é um filho, porém, sua consciência a pune por ainda ter isso em mente. É como se estivesse traindo a filha perdida. Estava confusa, sem saber como agir. Mas a ideia de um novo filho a assusta. Não sabe se seria capaz de ser responsável por um ser tão frágil, ou de amá-lo incondicionalmente.

- Está vendo, Hermione. Você quer tanto quanto eu. –falou baixo.

Hermione se afastou dele lentamente. Virou-se e o olhou. Sua cabeça latejava, seus olhos pesavam de tanto chorar. Viu os olhos de Rony vermelhos, e sua feição tristonha, isso a fez sentir-se mais culpada.

Rony retribuiu ao olhar da esposa, esgotado. As palavras de Hermione eram difíceis de suportar, de escutar. Vê-la sendo tão dura consigo mesma, saber que aquele sofrimento estava enterrado no seu peito e ali se alojara, era mais que um sofrimento para ele.

-Rony... -sussurrou e se jogou nos braços do ruivo. –Me perdoa, me perdoa... -falava inconsolável. –Eu não posso te dar o que quer... Não posso.

Rony a apertou em seus braços sentindo-se um fracassado.

Esperara tanto por aquela conversa, por aquele momento... Queria ter Hermione livre daquela culpa. Mas infelizmente, tudo fora em vão.

Desde o momento que soubera que seria pai, para ele fora um dos dias mais especiais da sua vida. Mas essa felicidade durou tão pouco!

E agora tudo o que ele mais queria era realizar esse papel na vida.

Rose era sua princesinha, mas ela se foi, e ele sempre se lembrará dela com amor e como um anjo, um anjo que viera para provar o amor verdadeiro.

Pois era isso que Rony sentia. Rose foi a prova de que o amor dele e de Hermione suportaria tudo, até mesmo a morte de um filho.

-Você não tem porque pedir perdão, Hermione. –falou sério. –Você quer e vai nos dar, um filho. Tenho certeza.

Rony sabia que aquela conversa não surtira muito efeito. Porém, ele não iria desistir. Na sua cabeça, tudo o que Hermione precisa,é de um filho. Só assim, ela seria inteiramente feliz novamente, tendo seu filho nos braços. É tudo o que ela sempre quis, mas o medo a afastava desse sonho, mas ele não deixará que isso a domine.

-Eu vou te tirar dessa coisa ruim, Mione. Eu não vou desistir. –falou olhando-a nos olhos.

Hermione não disse nada. Sentia-se fraca demais para argumentar.

Sentiu Rony a guiar para fora do cemitério, porém seu pescoço ainda estava virado para trás, mirando a lápide da filha.

Quando já na estrada, Rony aproximou Hermione de seu corpo e olhou-a.

-Se não se importa, não quero ir pra casa agora. –falou com a voz fraca. Estava cansado emocionalmente, precisava andar um pouco para espairecer, e queria Hermione ao seu lado.

Hermione concordou sem dizer nada. Sentia-se como Rony, esgotada emocionalmente. E tudo o que quer é ficar ao seu lado.

* * *

Harry abriu um sorriso enorme. Foi até Gina e a ergueu do chão com um abraço forte.

-Parabéns papais! Mais um bebê a caminho! E pelo visto, a chance de ser outro menino é grande! –Adela falou sorridente.

-Outro menino?! –Gina falou emocionada.

-Obrigada, Gina! –falou enchendo o rosto da esposa de beijos. - A cada dia que passa você me faz mais feliz! –colou sua testa com a dela, e a beijou calorosamente.

Adela saiu de fininho da sala, para que o casal tivesse alguns minutos.

-Harry! Mais um filho, nosso filho! Isso é... –Gina falou com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

-Perfeito, maravilhoso... Não tenho palavras para definir! –Harry completou. - Eu amo você, Gina.

-Eu também te amo, Harry! – Gina falou radiante e o beijou.

-Acho melhor irmos para casa. James vai adorar a notícia! –Harry falou entusiasmado.

Gina e Harry conversaram por alguns minutos com Alana sobre a gravidez. Deixaram a próxima consulta já marcada e partiram para casa, radiantes.

* * *

Rony e Hermione aparataram em Hogsmeade. As ruas não estavam muito cheias.

Andavam de mãos dadas e em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. A companhia um do outro já era o bastante para ambos.

De repente, Rony e Hermione sentem duas mãos frias, envolver as suas entrelaçadas. Eles se viraram assustados, se deparando com uma senhora vestida com uma capa num tom de verde musgo, seu chapéu tapava seus cachos grisalhos juntamente com o seu rosto, de modo que Rony e Hermione não pudessem o ver.

Antes que Rony ou Hermione pudessem falar algo, a senhora falou numa voz melodiosa:

-O que lhes foi tirado, retornará. O amor prevaleceu, o perdão foi dado. O espírito imaturo voltará para ser amado.

A senhora levantou o rosto, e olhou de Rony para Hermione com um sorriso amoroso nos lábios.

Rony e Hermione estavam paralisados. Olharam para o rosto angelical da senhora, hipnotizados.

A senhora soltou a mão de ambos e se foi.

Rony sentiu como se uma aura o tomasse, carregada de paz.

Hermione sentiu um alívio como há tempos não sentia.

"Você não pode se culpar pela morte de Rose." - Uma voz sussurrou no ar, e apenas Hermione a escutou.

Hermione sorriu para Rony e assim seu corpo desfaleceu nos braços do ruivo.


	27. Chapter 27

_**RESISTÊNCIA**_

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo as mãos de Rony lhe tocar a face.

Estava deitada na cama do casal, e ele tinha a feição preocupada.

-Mione. –Rony chamou.

-Já estamos em casa? –Hermione perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Sim. Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? –perguntou preocupado.

-Não. Eu estou bem. Só um pouco zonza.

-Tem certeza? Você desmaiou de repente.

-Eu... –Hermione parou e refletiu.

-Acho melhor você tomar uma ducha e depois comer alguma coisa. Já pedi a Tayla que terminasse o almoço. –Rony falou a cortando. Queria que ela descansasse antes de dizer algo sobre o ocorrido. Teriam muito tempo para conversar.

Hermione confirmou.

Rony a ajudou a se levantar e caminharam até o banheiro.

Rony, percebendo que Hermione estava um pouco fraca e mal se aguentando de pé, tirou as roupas dela com cuidado e encheu a banheira rapidamente com a varinha, deixando a água numa temperatura agradável. Pegou Hermione nos braços e a colocou na banheira.

Rony sentou-se na escadinha que leva a banheira, ficando a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Está melhor? –Rony perguntou depois de minutos.

-Sim.

-Então, agora você vai comer e ficar quietinha. –falou divertido.

Hermione riu.

-Eu não sou criança, Rony. –falou sorrindo, se enrolando no roupão que Rony lhe oferecia.

-Você é a minha pequena. Tenho que cuidar de você! –deu-lhe um beijo singelo nos lábios.

Hermione riu e se abraçou ao ruivo.

Chegando ao quarto, a bandeja com a comida feita por Tayla, já estava posta em cima da cama.

Hermione sentou-se recostada na cabeceira da cama e Rony colocou a bandeja em seu colo.

-Eu já volto. – Rony falou depositando um beijo em sua testa. –Coma tudo! –exclamou da porta.

Rony seguiu o corredor com os pensamentos a mil. As falas da senhora misteriosa, não saiam-lhe da cabeça.

Parou em frente ao quarto de Rose e abriu a porta, visitando o cômodo depois de tempos. Pela primeira vez, Rony soube lidar dar com a dor que estava acostumado a sentir no seu dia-a-dia, dando lugar a uma esperança sem igual, que ofuscava o sofrimento.

Um sorriso saltar de seus lábios foi inevitável.

Ele sabia que todo esse alivio, era por causa da estranha senhora. Apesar de ter sido um fato estranho, ela lhe trouxe paz, que a muito estava em falta em sua alma.

Hermione também não conseguia tirar as falas da senhora de sua cabeça. Sentira-se tão bem minutos antes do desmaio!

Sua agonia para com o ocorrido com Rose, não era o mesmo. A culpa que lhe consumia intensamente parecia ter sido substituída por esperança. Estava completamente confusa, não sabia o que pensar, ou definir o que sentia. Precisava conversar com Rony.

Levantou-se, após dar apenas algumas garfadas na comida, e foi à procura do ruivo.

Quando viu a porta do quarto de Rose aberta, não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar, ação que teria horas atrás.

Seus passos eram automáticos, e não relutantes em continuar em frente. Seu coração acelerou de emoção por sentir-se tão mais leve. Era até estranho a ausência da dor que fora sua companhia por tanto tempo.

Assim como Rony, Hermione sabia que a senhora tinha tudo a ver com sua mudança repentina. Não fugiu-lhe o significado de suas palavras, porém, era algo confuso.

Rony se virou e viu Hermione a alguns passos de distância. Ela se encaminhou até ele, ficando ao seu lado.

-Eu nunca te disse o quanto esse quarto é lindo. –Hermione falou o admirando novamente.

-Ele é único. Sabia que você iria gostar. –sorriu.

Hermione o olhou e sorriu.

Definitivamente, sorrir naquele lugar era uma cena que Hermione nunca imaginara fazer.

-Acho que não deu tempo de você comer toda a comida. –Rony falou divertido, porém, analisava a fundo sua mudança.

-Não estou com fome... -suspirou. –Muita coisa na cabeça.

Rony alisou seu rosto, e antes que pudesse falar algo, Hermione se pronunciou.

-Rony... –falou rápida.

-Sim?

-Você... acha realmente... que eu não tenho culpa com... com a morte de Rose? –perguntou pausadamente.

-É claro que eu acho que você não tem culpa! Nunca que eu te acusaria de tal absurdo! –falou sorrindo.

-Não sei, Rony... Aquela mulher me deixou confusa. Me sinto...

-Esperançosa? Livre? –Rony completou.

-Sim, mas não totalmente. –Hermione o olhou. –Rony, o que isso quer dizer? –precisava de uma resposta.

-Isso quer dizer... –falou lentamente, afastando uma mecha dos cabelos de Hermione. –que temos que seguir em frente. Rose vai voltar para nós, Mione. Mas para isso, você tem que se livrar dessa culpa. Isso só te faz mal.

-Tenho medo, Rony. –sussurrou.

-Medo de que, meu amor? –perguntou carinhoso.

-E se eu não conseguir amar um... –sua voz falhou. –Outro filho?

-Você vai amá-lo. Você só tem que se libertar.

-Não sei se consigo...

-Você consegue. –Rony a encorajou.

Hermione o abraçou forte, sentindo-se protegida.

-Eu quero vê-la feliz, Mione. E nada me alegra mais, do que te ver assim, tão mais aberta em relação a esse assunto. Você não é culpada de nada e nunca foi. Tire isso de sua mente. Só peço que confie em mim, que me deixe guiá-la. Em breve seremos uma família completa.

Hermione engoliu seco, com suas palavras. Sabe o desejo de Rony em ter outro filho. Esse também é o seu próprio desejo, mas o medo está ali, instalado. Hermione não quer de maneira alguma repetir todo o pesadelo.

* * *

Após a consulta, Harry e Gina passaram na Toca para buscar James que passava uma tarde com os avós.

Molly não deixou de perceber a alegria do casal, os olhando questionadora.

Gina não queria dizer nada por enquanto. Assim como Harry, a ruiva queria dar a notícia primeiramente a Rony e Hermione, porém, não poderia deixar de dizer algo a mãe.

-Logo você saberá mamãe! –falou radiante, sobre o olhar questionador da matriarca.

Molly sorriu já suspeitando, e não fez perguntas.

Os três se despediram de Molly e Arthur e se foram para casa.

Os Potters chegaram em casa, aos risos. James soltava altas gargalhadas enquanto seu pai lhe enchia de cócegas.

Assim que entraram na sala, Harry colocou o filho no chão, que logo correu em direção as escadas.

-Ei, Mocinho! Venha aqui! –Gina chamou sorrindo.

James correu de volta até os pais, que se sentaram no sofá. Harry pegou o filho e o sentou em seu colo.

-Mamãe e papai precisam conversar com você. –Gina falou carinhosa.

James olhava para os pais prestando bastante atenção.

-Lembra que você queria um "mãozinho"? –Harry perguntou alisando os cabelos do filho. James confirmou.

-"Mãozinho"! –exclamou sorrindo.

-Agora você vai ter um. Mamãe tem uma sementinha crescendo aqui dentro. –Gina apontou para sua barriga. –E daqui a algum tempo, você vai ter um irmãozinho. –sorriu.

-Aqui? –James perguntou pousando as mãozinhas na barriga de Gina.

-Sim, meu amor! –Gina falou emocionada.

James olhou curioso para a barriga de Gina. Alisava-a com carinho e logo depositou um beijo sobre ela.

Gina sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos, e sorriu para Harry, que também tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

-"Mãozinho"! "Mãozinho"! –James repetia sem parar, batendo palmas.

Harry beijou a face do filho, muito contente.

-Agora vai ser "mãozinho" o dia todo! –riu com a companhia de Gina.

Ambos estavam felizes por James gostar da ideia de um irmão. Afinal, todo o cuidado agora era necessário. Não queriam que James se sentisse excluído com a nova criança. O amor pelos dois é igual, não há comparações.

-Xiiii, Filhão!!! Está na hora do banho! Você está fedorento! –Harry exclamou brincando com o filho.

-Banho não! –James exclamou escandalizado. Pulou do colo de Harry e saiu correndo para as escadas.

-Volta aqui, fedorento! –Gina exclamou de pé, rindo do filho. Harry postou-se ao seu lado, vendo o filho sumir pelas escadas.

Harry deixou o filho curtir seus momentos antes do banho e se virou para Gina. Alisou sua barriga com carinho e beijou seus lábios.

Gina olhou em seus olhos e suspirou.

-E agora? –perguntou preocupada.

-Amanhã conversaremos com o Rony primeiro.

Gina confirmou.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. –Harry tentou tranquilizá-la.

Gina descansou a cabeça em seu peito, postando uma mão sobre a de Harry que ainda estava em sua barriga.

-Queria que Rony e Hermione pudessem desfrutar da mesma felicidade. –falou pesarosa.

-Eles vão. Tenho certeza disso. –Harry falou convicto, torcendo pelos amigos. –O que aconteceu foi muito traumatizante, mas tudo vai se ajeitar.

-Não gosto nem de pensar... Só de imaginar que...

-Não... –Harry a cortou. –Não pensa nisso. –sorriu. –Vem, vamos buscar aquele ruivo fedorento para um banho! –falou divertido fazendo Gina rir.

-Já sabe, debaixo da cama! –Gina lembrou o esconderijo do filho.

-Isso está virando mania. Quem será que ele puxou por não gostar de tomar banho?

-Eu é quem não foi! –falou subindo as escadas.

-Não? Fiquei sabendo que quando você era menor também não gostava de tomar banho! –Harry falou rindo da cara da esposa.

-Isso não é verdade! –Gina desconversou.

Harry abraçou a esposa por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

-Minha fedorentinha! –falou rindo.

-Eu não sou mais! – Gina falou fazendo bico, porém, ria.

-Eu sei que não. –Os dois riram e foram dar banho no filho.

* * *

Segunda-feira chegou o que Hermione agradeceu aos céus por poder voltar ao trabalho.

Rony caminhava até sua sala, num horário relativamente cedo. Hermione queria chegar alguns minutos mais cedo no trabalho e Rony fez questão de acompanhá-la até sua sala.

Chegando à sala, para sua surpresa, não só Harry já estava presente, como havia outra pessoa presente.

-Gina! –exclamou surpreso abraçando a irmã. –O que faz por aqui?

-Nada demais. –falou com um meio sorriso.

-Chegou cedo, Harry! –falou cumprimentado o amigo.

-Pois é... –Harry falou sem jeito.

-Aproveitando que os dois estão presentes, queria contar uma coisa.

-O que foi? O que aconteceu? –Gina perguntou.

-Não, não aconteceu nada de grave... E sim algo muito estranho. –parou por um momento. - Eu levei Hermione ao cemitério onde Rose está.

-Como? –Gina perguntou aturdida.

-Por quê? –Harry perguntou.

-Ela precisava ir! É complicado... Hermione se culpa por tudo o que aconteceu, diz que não quer mais filhos. Ela tem medo... –falou num tom desolado.

Gina engoliu em seco e olhou para Harry.

-Medo de que? –Gina perguntou com medo da resposta.

-Ela acha que está traindo a Rose, acha que não conseguirá amar outro filho...

-Rony, tudo foi muito rápido, ela está em choque ainda. Daqui um tempo ela vai mudar esse pensamento. –Harry tentou argumentar.

-Eu também penso assim... Mas a convicção com a qual ela diz isso é impressionante. Depois da ida no cemitério, juro que pensei que tudo estava perdido... Mas... –parou.

-Mas... –Gina incentivou.

-Um encontro mudou tudo, pelo menos para mim. Já para Hermione, acho que nem tanto. –Rony falou com pesar. –Mas só de saber, que ela não acredita mais que seja responsável pelo o ocorrido, isso me tira um peso.

-Que encontro? –Harry perguntou.

Rony contou a eles todo o ocorrido naquela tarde, chegando ao final da conversa deles no quarto de Rose.

Harry e Gina estavam de olhos arregalados e bastante surpresos.

-Que coisa mais estranha! –Harry exclamou pensativo.

-E eu não sei! –Rony falou.

-Rony, você acha que o que ela disse é verdade? Que isso pode acontecer? –Gina perguntou.

-Não sei, Gina. Como eu disse, tudo mudou. Não é como antes. Me sinto tão esperançoso... –falou confuso.

-Isso é ótimo! –Gina falou.

-Sim, é ótimo... Mas, eu sinto que Hermione ainda se nega a ter filhos. Acha que tudo vai se repetir. Mas eu sei que ela quer, sempre foi o sonho dela. E eu também quero mais que tudo, ter um filho! –falou olhando para o casal. –Acho que no fundo, eu acredito no que aquela senhora disse, mas não quero me iludir.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e Harry pigarreou desconcertado.

Rony, depois de uns segundo absorto em seus próprios pensamentos olhou para os dois a sua frente, bastante curioso. Gina estava diferente, e sua tensão era visível.

-Você está diferente, Gina. –falou com a testa franzida.

-É... Estou? –perguntou tensa.

-Sim... E tensa também. O que aconteceu? Te conheço, você quer me dizer algo. O que é? –perguntou olhando da irmã para Harry.

-Impressão sua, Rony. –falou mais tensa, se isso era possível.

-Não fuja, Gina. Você não veio aqui à toa. Harry? –chamou, passando a palavra para ele.

-Rony... –Harry falou com a voz trêmula.

-Quer parar de enrolar vocês dois? –perguntou Rony impaciente.

-Harry, não... –Gina falou temerosa.

-Quanto antes melhor, Gina.

Rony bufou.

-Ok, tudo bem... Deixe que eu falo. –Gina falou respirando fundo.

-Rony... –Gina começou. –Eu... Nós... –gaguejou. –Vamos ter outro filho. –falou num fôlego só.

Rony ficou estático.

-Você está grávida? –perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

-Sim. –respondeu num fio de voz.

-Olha, eu não quero... WOUUUUUUUUUU - Gina foi interrompida.

Rony a ergueu do chão num forte abraço e a rodopiou.

-Rony! Eu vou ficar enjoada! –exclamou rindo.

-Ok, desculpe! –Rony falou feliz a colocando no chão. –Isso é maravilhoso! Parabéns! –Falou abraçando a irmã novamente e Harry logo depois.

-Sério?Obrigada, Rony. –Harry falou um pouco confuso, porém, radiante. –Fico mais aliviado que não tenha se chateado.

-E porque motivo isso aconteceria?

-Você sabe o porquê, Rony... –Gina falou. –Fico tão mais aliviada, você não sabe o quanto! –falou radiante.

-Sua bobinha. –Rony riu bagunçando os cabelos da irmã. –Não tem como não ficar feliz!

-Mas com você é uma coisa, Rony... Agora com a Mione, eu não sei como será... –Gina falou. –Não quero magoá-la...

-Verdade, as coisas com ela não vai ser tão simples. –Rony falou fechando o sorriso. Mas ele não queria preocupar a irmã e nem deixá-la triste num momento de felicidade.

–Fique calma, ok? Não se preocupe com isso. –Tentou confortá-la.

-Como não, Rony?!?!

-Eu posso contar a ela. –Rony sugeriu.

-Não! Acho melhor eu mesma contar.

-Certo. –Rony refletiu. -Talvez, estamos vendo a coisa por um lado muito negativo. Talvez, essa notícia desperte o desejo da Mione em ter outro filho...

-Não sei, Rony... Pelo o que você falou hoje... Mas tomara, queremos vê-los felizes. –Harry falou.

-Não quero que nenhum de vocês dois fiquem preocupados com isso. Vocês têm outras coisas para se preocuparem agora.

-Mesmo assim só ficaremos tranqüilos quando falarmos com ela. –Harry falou.

-No domingo vamos a Toca. E vocês também. –Gina falou. –E lá eu conto.

-Ok. –Rony concordou. –Bom, hora de trabalhar, Potter! Agora você tem mais um para sustentar! –riu.

-Não precisam me mandar embora, eu já vou! –Gina falou rindo. –Não se esqueça Rony, domingo!

-Pode deixar irmãzinha!

Gina revirou os olhos. Despediu-se dos dois e se foi.

* * *

Após o trabalho, Rony chegou em casa e encontrou Tayla na sala.

-Olá, Tayla!

-Olá, meu senhor! –falou fazendo uma reverência. Rony riu.

-Hermione já chegou?

-Sim, sim. Minha senhora está no quarto.

-Obrigada, Tayla.

-Ao seu dispor, senhor! –sorriu.

Rony subiu as escadas correndo, estava louco para ver Hermione.

Entrou no quarto e não a viu. Caminhou silenciosamente até o banheiro, e lá estava colocando algo na boca e logo tomando um gole de água. Rony estranhou.

-Mione? –chamou.

Hermione se virou assustada deixando o copo escorregar de suas mãos e espatifar no chão.

-Rony! –exclamou tensa. –Que susto! –suas mãos tentavam guardar a cartela na caixinha, mas estava muito trêmula.

Rony foi até ela e pegou a caixa de suas mãos.

-O que você estava tomando? –perguntou curioso, analisando a caixa e a cartela.

-Não é nada demais. –falou paralisada.

-Porque você está tão tensa? –Rony perguntou desconfiado.

-Impressão sua, Rony. –falou desviando a mirada.

-Então, não vai me dizer o que é isso?

-Já disse que não é nada! –falou seca.

-Se não fosse, você não estaria me tratando assim. –insistiu.

-Me dê isso! –falou puxando a caixa da mão de Rony e acabou pisando nos cacos de vidros. –Aiiii!

-Eu não sou idiota, Hermione. Sei que isso é re... Remédio. –falou devagar para acertar a palavra.

Num aceno da varinha Rony refez o copo, e foi atrás de Hermione que se sentara na cama. Analisou seu pé que estava sangrando devido ao corte e o limpou com um pedaço de algodão.

Hermione se mantinha em silêncio.

-Pra que isso serve, Mione? O que você tem? –perguntou preocupado.

-Eu não tenho nada! Que saco! –exclamou irritada.

-Ótimo! –Rony falou também irritado. Pegou a caixa das mãos de Hermione e leu o que estava escrito.

-Rony... –Hermione chamou baixo.

-Espere ai! Eu sei o que é isso! –falou assustado. –O já falou disso. Contra... Contraceptivo... –falou pensativo. –Isso aqui é aquela coisa trouxa que não deixa as mulheres engravidarem, não é? –perguntou nervoso e incrédulo.

Hermione manteve a cabeça baixa.

-Responde, Hermione! –falou alterado.

-É. –falou num fio de voz.

Rony suspirou.

-Por quê? –perguntou triste.

-Porque sim! –Hermione exclamou com a voz embargada.

Rony enfureceu-se.

-Você... –picotava a caixa e a cartela com dificuldade. –Não vai... Mais tomar... Essas porcarias! –falou pausadamente, jogando os pedaços no chão.

-Isso é ridículo, Hermione! –exclamou frustrado.

Sabia que não podia forçá-la a tanto. Mas era inaceitável vê-la tomar remédios para impedir uma gravidez.

-Você não entende! –exclamou com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

-Entendo sim! E quero te ajudar!

Hermione não disse nada. Olhou-o e saiu do quarto batendo a porta em seguida.

-Mione, MIONE! –Rony chamou em vão. –DROGA! –gritou socando os travesseiros.

No jantar, Hermione não apareceu. Fato que deixou Rony mais desanimado do que já estava. Acabara por perder a fome, dando apenas algumas garfadas na comida. Irritado por ficar ali sentando, sem vê-la, Rony se levantou e foi à sua procura.

Por intuito, foi direto ao quarto de Rose. E lá estava ela, sentada na cama de babá, com um dos ursos de pelúcia que enfeitava o quarto, nas mãos.

Rony parou no batente da porta e a olhou, sem saber o que dizer.

-Não está com fome? –perguntou inconsciente.

Hermione o olhou surpresa por sua presença, e voltou a olhar para o ursinho.

-Não. –respondeu suspirando profundamente.

Rony ficou impaciente e foi até ela, sentando-se na sua frente.

-Me desculpe, não queria ter me irritado.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu sou o monstro aqui, não você. –falou sem olhá-lo. Estava muito envergonhada.

-Olha para mim. –pediu. Hermione não atendeu ao seu pedido.

-Por favor, Mione.

Hermione a muito custo levantou a face completamente corada para Rony.

-Nós já conversamos sobre isso. –Rony falou.

-Conversar não quer dizer que eu aceite o fato de ter outro filho, Rony.

Rony a ignorou.

-Promete para mim que não vai mais tomar aquelas coisas. –pediu.

-Se você quer assim... Eu prometo.

-Não sou eu que quero isso. Nós queremos. –corrigiu.

Hermione não discutiu, sabia que seria em vão. Mas ela cumpriria sua promessa.

-Desculpe... –Hermione falou o abraçando forte.

-Até agora você não me deu um beijo, e eu já estou com saudades. –Rony falou mudando de assunto.

Hermione sorriu e colou seus lábios com os dele.

Minutos depois, Rony aproveitou que Hermione fora tomar banho e se encaminhou até o telefone. Procurou um número na caderneta ao lado e discou.

-Certo. Obrigada. Boa noite. –falou ao fim da curta conversa. Desligou o telefone e se foi para o quarto.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, Rony estava sentando num sofá branco, um tanto ansioso. Estava ali fazia dez minutos.

Antes que pudesse se levantar novamente e ficar andando de um lado para o outro, um senhor vestido de branco apareceu.

-Rony! Fiquei tão surpreso com sua ligação ontem. – falou o cumprimentando.

-Preciso muito conversar com o senhor. –Rony falou um tanto ansioso.

-Sim, claro! Venha comigo até minha sala. Assim conversaremos mais tranqüilos.

Rony confirmou e caminhou logo atrás de Aristides.

Rony sentou-se numa cadeira que Aristides lhe ofereceu, e esperou que ele se acomodasse.

-Muito obrigada por me receber assim, tão em cima da hora. –Rony começou a falar.

-É um prazer! –sorriu. –Mas não estou vendo Hermione...

-Ela não veio. Na verdade... –falou um tanto envergonhado. –ela não sabe que eu vim. E se não for pedir muito, preferiria que ficasse só entre nós dois.

-Claro, sem problemas. –falou compreensível.

-Porém, Doutor...

-Por favor, me chame apenas de Aristides. –sorriu.

-Certo. –Rony falou também sorrindo. –O assunto com que quero ter com o senho... Com você... -corrigiu. –é exatamente sobre Hermione.

-Imaginei.

-Ontem, eu peguei Hermione tomando uns remédios...

-Pílula anticoncepcional... -Aristides emendou.

-Sim...

-Ela não lhe contou que estava tomando?

-Não. Desde o que aconteceu com Rose, tudo foi muito confuso. Eu e Hermione acabamos de reatar o casamento. Ficamos separados por um bom tempo... Mas creio que de qualquer formar ela não me contaria.

-Lamento por isso ter acontecido depois de tudo o que passaram. Mas, pelo que posso observar, ela também não lhe contou que veio até mim para que eu receitasse o contraceptivo.

-Não, não contou. –falou triste. –Desde quando ela toma essa coisa?

-Provavelmente há um pouco mais de duas semanas. Ela tinha uma consulta marcada para a segunda-feira da semana do ano novo. Exames de rotina... E ela aproveitou para pedir a receita.

Rony suspirou intrigado. Porque ela tomaria essas pílulas se estavam separados?

-Não entendo... –falou confuso. –Nós ainda estávamos separados... –falou mais para si mesmo. –Uma mulher que toma essa... Essa pílula é para não engravidar, estou certo?

-Sim...

-Não entendo o porquê de ela tomar essas pílulas... –falou pensativo. –Mas isso não importa agora... -voltou a olhar para o doutor. –Aristides, eu quero saber exatamente como está a saúda de Hermione, está tudo bem com ela?

-Fisicamente, sim. Mas eu creio que o emocional dela esteja um tanto abalado.

-E está. Ela se nega terminantemente em ter filhos. Tem medo... Acha que tudo pode voltar a acontecer. –suspirou. –E na verdade, eu também tenho só que o meu desejo de ser pai, é maior que o medo.

Aristides se sensibilizou com o modo que Rony falava. Apesar de ter presenciado muitos fatos durante sua carreira, a tristeza de uma família, a dor, o sofrimento são coisas que não tem como se acostumar.

-É compreensível, que ela e você estejam se sentindo assim, Rony. O choque é grande, e às vezes, muitos pais não conseguem se recuperar dele. Já fiz muitos partos ao longo da minha carreira, e nem todos obtiveram o mesmo sucesso de uma criança saudável vir ao mundo, ou uma mãe ter a chance de cuidá-lo. Outros pais, simplesmente ignoram o filho, o rejeitam...

-Isso é horrível! –exclamou praticamente sem fala.

-Concordo, Rony. Mas o ser humano é algo complexo e com livre arbítrio. Para mim, o nascimento de uma criança é algo sagrado, não é a toa que escolhi essa área na medicina. Mas infelizmente nem todos pensam o mesmo.

-É verdade... O que eu não daria para estar com minha filha, aqui, agora... –parou com o olhar perdido por um momento. –Mas, Aristides... –voltou a falar. –quais as chances de tudo acontecer novamente com Hermione, numa futura gravidez? –perguntou temeroso.

-Rony, uma gravidez nunca é igual à outra. Hermione pode muito bem vir a apresentar os sintomas da outra gravidez, como simplesmente ela pode não ter nada. Não se pode dizer quais os riscos, qual a porcentagem...

"É mais comum a pré-eclampsia surgir em gestantes de primeira viagem, como Hermione. Ainda mais que a mãe dela, Maree, teve a mesma doença. Mas se ela engravidar novamente, isso não quer dizer que não vá acontecer. Mas sinceramente, eu acho que não. Já tive muitas pacientes como os casos de Hermione, outra até piores. E a maioria delas, engravidou novamente, e tudo correu perfeitamente bem."

Rony ficou tenso. Apesar da maneira segura que Aristides falava tudo aquilo, não pôde deixar de sentir medo só em imaginar todo o sofrimento novamente.

Aristides viu a feição preocupada de Rony e tentou acalmá-lo.

-Rony... Pelo que você falou você quer muito um filho. E Hermione também. Eu via isso quando ela vinha se consultar.

Rony prestava muita atenção nas palavras de Aristides.

-Agora eu falo não como um profissional, e sim como um amigo. Nada na vida é por acaso... Tudo tem uma finalidade...

-É... Eu tive a prova disso... –Rony falou com um sorriso torto.

-Se você quer tanto ter um filho... Acredite nisso, realize esse sonho. Ajude Hermione, faça com que ela veja o lado magnífico da maternidade, e não o sofrimento.

-É difícil... -falou baixo.

-Ninguém disse que seria fácil... Mas nem por isso você irá desistir, não é mesmo? –sorriu.

-Não. –Rony sorriu em reposta.

-Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: Hermione não pode deixar de fazer o acompanhamento médico, isso é muito importante.

-Claro... –Rony confirmou. –Aristides, só mais uma pergunta... Se Hermione parar de tomar aquelas pílulas, causa algum dano a saúde dela?

-Não, não... Mas, sem proteção, há chances de gravidez.

Rony sorriu. Conversou com durante mais alguns minutos, coisas de menor importância e retornou ao trabalho, com os pensamentos longe.

À noite, quando Rony chegou em casa, foi diretamente procurar Hermione. Precisava conversar com ela, e tirar aquela dúvida que o estava matando.

Encontrou-a no quarto, enrolada num roupão. Acabara de sair do banho.

-Oi. –Rony falou um tanto inebriado com sua imagem. Deu-lhe um beijo saudoso em seus lábios e sorriu em seguida.

Hermione se arrepiou e tratou logo de sair dos braços de Rony. Ele estranhou seu movimento repentino, mas tinha outra coisa para esclarecer no momento.

-Mione, posso fazer uma pergunta? –falou sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

-Claro, Rony!

-Há quanto tempo você tomava aquela coisa?

-Esse assunto de novo, Rony? Eu disse que não...

-Só quero que responda, mais nada.

-Um pouco mais de duas semanas. Mas porque a pergunta?

-Pelas minhas contas, há duas semanas, nós ainda não estávamos juntos... Por quê? –perguntou o último de repente.

-Por que o que? –perguntou confusa.

-Porque você começou a tomar, sendo que estávamos separados?

-Sinceramente... Eu não sei, Rony. Eu tinha a esperança de que se você não perdoasse, queria pelo mesmo ter você mais uma vez. –falou envergonhada. –E não queria ter surpresas...

Rony sorriu e a abraçou. Em seguida, afastou-se dela o bastante para acariciar seu rosto delicado e ainda corado.

-Eu amo você. –sussurrou rente aos seus lábios.

-Eu também. –sorriu em resposta e sentiu os lábios de Rony tocar nos seus.

Hermione sentia o beijo cada vez mais intenso.

-Acho melhor irmos jantar. Estou morrendo de fome. –Hermione falou após o beijo, sorrindo e puxando Rony pela mão.

-Vou tomar uma ducha bem rápida e já desço. –falou sorrindo –Não vai trocar de roupa?

Hermione olhou para si, e percebeu que ainda estava de roupão.

-Nem percebi! –riu. –Eu te espero aqui, para descermos juntos. –depositou um selinho em seus lábios.

-Ok, não demoro. –Rony se foi para o banheiro.

Durante o jantar, conversavam sobre o dia e vários outros assuntos.

Após terminá-lo, Hermione disse estar muito cansada e doida para deitar e dormir.

Rony, não tendo alternativa, seguiu os mesmos passos de Hermione. E logo percebeu que seu corpo necessitava de uma cama.

À medida que os dias se passavam, Rony ficava cada vez mais intrigado com Hermione.

A seu ver, ela estava cada vez mais distante, e até mesmo o evitando.

Será que eram penas coisas de sua cabeça? Rony achava que não.

Toda vez que a abordava de maneira insinuante, ela o cortava. Sentia que seus beijos eram cada vez mais cautelosos, como se tivesse medo, que a partir dele, resultasse em algo mais íntimo.

Para ele, suas atitudes eram muito estranhas. Ela nunca o evitara daquela forma. A menos que estivessem brigados, mas quando isso acontecia, ela fazia questão de deixar bem explícito.

Apesar de ficar muito frustrado com tudo isso, Rony não forçava a barra. Quando percebia suas indiretas, botava o corpo fora, virava e dormia completamente confuso e irritado.

Não podia negar, estava realmente com saudade de Hermione. Podia-se dizer que estava subindo pelas paredes. Além disso, sentia falta de seus carinhos, dos seus beijos calorosos, da paixão que emanava dela. Sentia falta de um simples abraço forte, de um aconchego de Hermione em seu peito.

Será que Hermione perdera a atração por ele? Deixara de amá-lo?

São perguntas, entre outras, que rondam a cabeça do ruivo insistentemente. Rony não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo.

Talvez ela esteja confusa, e não consegue se soltar. –pensava ele como única explicação, que lhe passava pela cabeça.

O que não era muito lógico. Sentia a resistência de Hermione. Sentia o quanto ela lutava para não sucumbir a suas caricias.

Rony estava muito confuso.

E o fato, de que Hermione logo saberia da gravidez de Gina, fez com que Rony, fingisse que nada estava acontecendo, apesar de não conseguir demonstrar isso na suas atitudes.

Apesar de estar tentando se controlar ao máximo, e dar um tempo para ela, Rony não sabia dizer até quando aguentaria aquela situação.

Evitar Rony, fora a única saída de Hermione. Sabia que estava em seu período fértil e não queria correr riscos.

Na sua concepção, era o certo a fazer, porém era uma tarefa muito difícil evitá-lo.

A cada vez que Rony a abordava, sedento, com beijos e carinhos insinuantes, seu corpo gritava por ele, clamava por uma noite de amor. Mas seu desejo era controlado pelas consequências em que poderia se dar no final.

Com isso, evitava ao máximo ficar perto de Rony, de tocá-lo, ou de até mesmo beijá-lo. Martirizava-se por isso, se corroia por dentro, em vê-lo frustrado, e também, a tristeza que se fixava em seu rosto.

Via-o virar num movimento brusco na cama, evitando olhá-la e conseqüentemente uma briga. Seu coração se partia. Estava sendo egoísta, novamente.

Mas não podia arriscar, não podia correr esse risco.

Domingo, dia de ir a Toca, chegou. Dia, também, em que Harry e Gina, dariam a notícia a Hermione.

Harry e Gina foram os primeiros a chegar a Toca, onde só havia os pais da ruiva. Minutos depois, Rony chegou acompanhado de Hermione, o que deixou Gina bastante inquieta. Harry entrelaçou sua mão com a dela, lhe transmitindo calma.

Depois de alguns minutos conversando, Harry se levantou e puxou Gina a abraçando por trás.

-Hermione, será que poderia vir conosco? –Harry pediu.

Hermione os olhou intrigada, porém não fez objeções e seguiu-os.

Rony, Molly e Arthur, que já sabiam da novidade, olharam os três que subiam as escadas.

-Eu vou dar uma volta. –Rony falou com os pais e se foi, deixando James com eles.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto de Gina, deixando que as duas entrassem na frente, e fechou-a logo atrás de si.

Hermione estava intrigada e com certo grau de curiosidade.

-O que querem falar comigo?

-Precisamos te contar uma coisa. –Harry se pronunciou um tanto tenso.

-Então contem. –sorriu. –Não sei por que tanto mistério!

Gina olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados, como se clamasse por ajuda.

-Mione... – Gina se pronunciou com a voz trêmula, desviando a mirada para Hermione.

Hermione observou bem a amiga a sua frente. Ela estava tensa, e Hermione não gostou de constatar isso. Será que acontecera algo?

Porém, observando-a mais atentamente, pode perceber que ela estava diferente. Não sabia o que. Talvez seu jeito, seu corpo... Como se ali estivesse o recado de algo.

Desviou o olhar para Harry, olhando em seus olhos. Não pode deixar de perceber, agora que o analisava com atenção, um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

-Mione... –Gina chamou novamente percebendo seu olhar analisador.

Harry postou-se ao lado de Gina, preocupado com o silêncio de Hermione.

-Espere um momento... –Hermione pediu com a voz fraca.

Uma cena, de alguns minutos atrás, veio-lhe a cabeça repentinamente. Harry abraçado a Gina e lhe acariciando a barriga inconscientemente.

Sua boca se abriu, como se fosse pronunciar algo, mas a voz não saia. Instantaneamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Era óbvio! Era isso que eles queriam lhe contar, só podia ser! Todo aquele nervosismo, e aquele jeito diferente de Gina, igual à primeira gravidez. Parecia haver um letreiro em sua testa a denunciando.

-Eu... Eu sei o que querem me dizer. –falou num sussurro.

-Sabe? –Gina perguntou no mesmo tom de voz.

Harry e Gina estavam apreensivos. Não sabiam como reagir, ou o que falar. Gina apertou a mão de Harry com força, sentindo a tensão aumentar.

-Você está grávida. –respondeu imediatamente. Uma única lágrima rolou por sua face.

Gina engoliu em seco. Suas pernas bambearam em ver o estado de Hermione. Harry agarrou sua cintura lhe dando firmeza. Sua voz não saia. Não conseguia confirmar o fato.

-Sim... ela está. –foi Harry quem respondeu. Olhava nos olhos da amiga, e nele pode sentir toda sua dor, todo seu medo.

Hermione ficou paralisada, o que realmente deixou Harry e Gina preocupados.

Por quê? Porque ela não podia passar por essa fase sem medo, sem receios? Gina estava ali, com seu segundo filho, e ela... Sem nenhum.

Hermione se repreendeu rapidamente por pensar isso. Como era tola! Egoísta! Idiota! Estava demonstrando total inveja dos amigos, pessoas que são sua família, pessoas que estão ao seu lado, sempre... Como podia? Isso é simplesmente ridículo! Ela era ridícula por chegar a tal ponto.

Lágrimas de raiva desceram pelo seu rosto. Raiva de si mesma, por ser uma inútil.

Mas por outro lado, sentiu um calor penetrar em seu peito. Seus amigos, pessoas que já passaram por tanta coisa trágica na vida, estava ali, na sua frente, com mais um furto do amor... Mais uma vida que teria pais maravilhosos.

A alegria a tomou de maneira avassaladora. Estava feliz pelos amigos! Uma felicidade que era irreal para ela. Não pode haver pessoas mais merecedoras da felicidade, do que aquelas duas, a sua frente.

Depois de alguns segundos refletindo, o que Gina e Harry apenas a olhavam temerosos, Hermione foi até a ruiva, apressada, e a abraçou forte.

-Desculpe... Desculpe... –falava com seu choro forte e desolado. –Eu não queria... Não queria pensar em bobagens... Perdoem-me... Não quero que pensem mal de mim...

-Nunca, Mione... Nunca... –Gina falou tentando segurar o choro.

-Estou... estou realmente... feliz... por vocês! –falou com dificuldade.

Hermione separou-se de Gina e olhou para sua barriga, ainda lisa. Sua mão começou a movimentar-se lentamente até ela.

-Cuide... dele, Gina. Não deixe que nada o aconteça. –falou olhando nos olhos da ruiva, que ali, pode ver o medo de Hermione.

Hermione temia pela amiga. Temia com tal intensidade, como se fosse com ela própria.

Gina apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Não conseguia falar.

Hermione pousou a mão delicadamente na barriga de Gina. Um soluço alto soltou de sua garganta e retirou a mão rapidamente.

Harry embalou Hermione num abraço forte, não estava suportando vê-la daquela maneira.

-Para...para... –Hermione não conseguia completar a frase.

Harry sentia todo o corpo de Hermione tremer, e seu choro intensificar. Afagou seus cabelos com carinho, sentindo seu coração cada vez mais apertado.

-Não precisa falar nada, Mione. –falou baixo apertando Hermione mais forte em seus braços. Olhou para Gina e viu seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

-Me desculpe... –Hermione falou um pouco mais calma. –Eu realmente estou feliz por vocês... Vocês merecem.

-Mione, olha para mim. –Harry pediu erguendo seu rosto com as duas mãos.

Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos, e o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

-Você também merece! Não desista... Você consegue! –falou com desespero na voz.

Hermione fechou os olhos, negando com a cabeça. Tirou as mãos de Harry de seu rosto e olhou-o.

-Eu preciso ir. –falou de repente. –Esse be... bebê... vai ser muito amado!

Hermione sorriu sinceramente para os dois, e saiu do quarto.

-Hermione, espera! –Harry gritou, sem sucesso.

Suspirou derrotado, e abraçou Gina que agora chorava abertamente.

–Fique calma... - tentou tranquilizá-la, sentando-se com ela em seu colo, na cama.

* * *

Hermione desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde, e encontrou, além de Molly, Arthur de James, Fred e Jorge.

-Molly, Arthur... Desculpem-me, mas eu preciso ir. –falou rapidamente, pegando sua bolsa e disfarçando as lágrimas que ainda temiam em descer. –Mil desculpas... –falou por último e saiu.

-Hermione! –Molly ainda tentou chamar, triste pela nora.

-O que aconteceu? –Fred perguntou preocupado.

-Eu e Gina, contamos a ela, que estamos esperando outro bebê. –Harry falou descendo as escadas.

Fred e Jorge se viraram para ele surpresos.

-Sério? –perguntou Jorge.

-Sim, meu filho. –Arthur respondeu suspirando.

Fred e Jorge cumprimentaram Harry pelo filho, sem fazer gracinhas. Afinal, o clima não estava muito bom.

-Coitada da Hermione... –Fred falou triste.

-Será que ela vai superar isso? –Jorge questionou.

-Eu espero que sim, meu filho. –Molly falou pesarosa.

-E o Rony, como ele está? –Fred perguntou.

-Ela está suportando melhor que Hermione. Para dar apoio a ela. –Harry respondeu.

-Nosso Roniquinho cresceu! –Jorge não pode deixar de comentar. O que arrancou um sorriso de todos.

-Molly, será que você tem aquela poção calmante? Gina está um pouco nervosa... Não acho bom ela ficar assim no começo da gravidez. –Harry falou preocupado. –E Adela falou que essa não tem problema tomar durante a gestação.

-Sim, sim, meu filho. Vou buscar e já volto. –Molly falou.

* * *

Hermione andava o mais rápido que podia pelo jardim da Toca, sem olhar por onde ia, esquecera completamente que era bruxa e que podia desaparatar.

Rony a reconheceu de uma distância não muito longa, e caminhou até ela.

Hermione trombou com ele, sem perceber e o olhou. Estava mais que agradecida por ele ter aparecido. Jogou-se em seus braços, não resistindo às lágrimas grossas que desciam por sua face.

Rony a apertou forte contra seu peito, abatido por vê-la daquela maneira.

-Calma meu amor, está tudo bem. –sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Me... me leva para casa? –pediu com a voz abafada.

Rony não pensou duas vezes e num segundo desaparatou com Hermione, na sala da casa do casal.

Assim que aparataram na sala, Hermione sentou-se no sofá, e Rony a seguiu.

-Você está bem? –Rony perguntou preocupado.

-Estou. –refletiu. –Foi só o susto. Eu... não esperava por isso. –suspirou. –Eu vou subir.

Hermione olhou rapidamente para Rony e se levantou.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e deixou que fosse sozinha. Sabia que ela precisava de um tempo para refletir.

No dia seguinte, Hermione já voltara ao seu "normal".

Para Rony, ela não era a mesma, desde que reataram o casamento.

Sua Hermione, nunca o evitava, era aberta e conversava sobre todos os assuntos. Sua Hermione era amorosa e carinhosa. Sorria na maior parte do tempo. E não era um sorriso forçado, era algo que vinha do coração, sempre presente em seus lábios, e extremamente sincero.

Onde estaria ela? Rony queria muito tê-la de volta.

Era terça-feira à noite. Mais um daqueles dias que Tayla, tira seu dia de descanso. Condição imposta por Hermione ao contratá-la.

E por esse motivo, a morena, estava na cozinha terminando de preparar o jantar. Estava distraída terminando de temperar a carne, que logo iria para o forno, que não percebeu a entrada de Rony na cozinha.

Hermione sentiu dois braços a rodear por trás, tendo um sobressalto de susto.

-Rony! Você adora me assustar! –riu, sentindo os lábios do ruivo, beijar sua bochecha, e se virou para ele.

-Você fica linda quando está na cozinha, sabia? –falou galanteador.

Hermione corou e abaixou a cabeça.

Antes que ela voltasse ao que estava fazendo, Rony a puxou para perto, e a beijou nos lábios, com fervor.

A retribuição de Hermione não foi com a mesma intensidade. Pode sentir a cautela em seu beijo, o que o frustrou.

Separou-se dela, muito desconcertado. Ela se virou rapidamente, completamente sem jeito ao lado de Rony. Pareciam dois desconhecidos.

Rony, para quebrar o clima ruim, tentou fingir, mais uma vez, que nada aconteceu.

-Hmmm... Eu te falei que a festa de formatura dos aurores será nesse sábado?

-Não! –falou surpresa. –Acho ótimo! As festas do Ministério são realmente muito boas! –sorriu para Rony.

-Que bom. –falou aliviado. –Achei que você não fosse querer ir.

-E porque achou isso? –perguntou o olhando.

Rony deu de ombros, sem querer revelar, que achava que ela estava deprimida demais, distante demais, para querer ir a uma festa.

-É claro que eu vou! –exclamou enérgica. –Fora que é uma ótima chance para eu poder conhecer a Alana. Sem nenhum ressentimento. –falou rindo acompanhada de Rony. – Ela vai, não é?

-Vai sim. –confirmou Rony. –E está doida para te conhecer. Me atormenta todos os dias. –falou rindo.

Hermione riu. Abriu o forno do fogão e colocou a carne para assar.

Rony a observou hipnotizado. Vê-la sorridente, ultimamente era tão difícil, que ele se perdeu ali. Suas lindas pernas entraram em foco quando abaixou o corpo. Rony sentiu ímpeto de acariciá-las.

Aproximou-se dela novamente, quando ela já estava de pé, e a abraçou por trás. Seus lábios tocaram a área do pescoço, enquanto suas mãos a apertava contra seu corpo.

Hermione sentiu um tremor em seu corpo, mas sua mente foi mais rápida. Separou-se dele, determinada, e falou sem olhá-lo.

-Vou tomar um banho enquanto não fica pronto. –saiu da cozinha praticamente correndo.

Rony ficou no mesmo lugar, estático, a boca entreaberta, sem acreditar no acabara de acontecer. Aquilo fora longe demais!

Um vermelho intenso tomou conta de sua face. Suas mãos se fecharam em um punho tentando se controlar. A fúria Weasley veio à tona.

A passos largos, foi em direção ao quarto, subindo de dois em dois degraus da escada.

Abriu a porta com violência, e não a viu no quarto. Caminhou até a porta do banheiro e tocou a maçaneta. Como imaginara, a porta estava trancada.

-ALOHOMORA!-gritou com ferocidade, fazendo a porta dar um baque.

Hermione soltou um grito de susto, tentando se cobrir.

-O que foi, Hermione? Agora também tem vergonha de ficar nua na minha frente? –perguntou raivoso, porém, não perdeu o sarcasmo na voz. –Não precisa de esconder, eu já conheço cada pedacinho!

Hermione não respondeu. O olhou emburrada e desligou o chuveiro.

Rony ficou a olhando. Seu corpo frágil e delicado, molhado... Tentou ofuscar a visão de seu corpo nu, e focou na conversa.

-Vai fugir de mim novamente? –perguntou irritado.

-Quem disse que estou fugindo de você? –tentou soar tranquila.

-Eu não sou retardado, Hermione! Está bastante claro, que nós dois... -apontou - não estamos nada bem! Parecemos dois estranhos!

Hermione se enrolou na toalha com fúria. Caminhou até Rony, ficando cara a cara.

-Está tudo perfeitamente bem. Como sempre foi. –falou convicta.

Antes que ela fizesse qualquer movimento para sair do banheiro, Rony agarrou seu braço e a prensou na parede.

-Não sabia que tinha virado comediante! Você me faz rir, sabia? –falou com uma risada forçada.

Hermione respirava pesadamente sentindo a pressão do corpo de Rony com o seu.

-Se você acha que ser rejeitado, ver a minha mulher me afastar, me ignorar, não conversar, e nem ao menos me beijar, decentemente, é estar tudo bem...Sinceramente, eu devo estar em outro mundo!

Hermione sentiu a culpa cair sobre si. Escutar a verdade doeu. O modo como as palavras saíram da boca de Rony, foi como se o mundo estivesse desabando sobre si. E mais uma vez, percebeu o quanto estava magoando Rony.

Atordoada, saiu de aperto de Rony, com dificuldade, e foi para o quarto.

Rony não deixou que terminasse ali. Seguiu-a até o quarto vendo-a abrir o guarda-roupa.

-Me diga o que está acontecendo!

-Não está acontecendo nada! –falou com a voz trêmula.

-Você me evita, Hermione! Isso é fato! Você não é a mesma comigo! –falou num tom desolado.

Rony não tirava os olhos de seu corpo. Agora ela vestia uma calcinha num tom de rosa claro. Rony engoliu em seco.

Rony não era bobo. Ligara os fatos, e chegara a uma conclusão para o afastamento de Hermione. Mas queria testá-la. Queria que ela confiasse nele e não fizesse as coisas por debaixo dos panos.

-Só porque eu não quero fazer amor, eu estou diferente? –tentou argumentar, ocultando os verdadeiros motivos. Vestiu o sutien combinando com a calcinha e parou de frente para ele.

Rony concentrou-se em apenas olhar em seu rosto, nada mais.

-Você não quer, ou apenas quer que eu pense isso? –perguntou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Hermione ficou sem fala.

Rony chegou perto dela, tão rápido, que ela pensou ter visto um raio. Ele a pegou pela cintura, e a jogou na cama caindo por cima dela.

-Você anda imaginando muita coisa. –Hermione falou com a voz falha.

-Eu não imagino. –olhou em seus olhos. –Apenas cheguei a uma conclusão. Eu não sou tão burro assim, não é a toa que me formei para auror, não é mesmo? –riu com a própria fala.

Hermione ficou em silêncio. Ele sabia! Ele sabia! Podia sentir isso!

-Você não quer engravidar. –Rony começou. –Isso é obvio! –alisou o rosto de Hermione.

-Você está, ou estava no seu período fértil. Vai saber! Eu também não sou um calendário ambulante!

Hermione continuou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Rony se irritou com isso.

-Não vai falar nada? –não obteve resposta. - Isso quer dizer que estou certo, não é mesmo? –riu forçado. –Um ponto para mim! –passou os dedos sobre os lábios de Hermione. –Bom, a não ser que você não me queria mais...

-NÃO! –Hermione praticamente gritou, o cortando.

-Hmm... É bom saber disso, sabia? –falou sincero. –Porque, senão me engano, tem mais de uma semana que não ouço você dizer que me ama. –ficou sério.

Hermione sentiu-se um monstro por constatar esse fato. Sua garganta secou de repente.

-Eu... –Hermione tentou falar.

-Não... não...eu não quero explicações, Hermione. –cortou-a. - Tudo está bastante claro para mim. Já entendi tudo. Eu só digo uma coisa: período fértil não dura a vida toda.

Hermione sentiu sua face queimar de vergonha.

Rony parou por um momento, refletindo e olhando bem para seu lindo rosto. Não queria ser tão duro com ela, mas já não aguentava mais aquela situação.

-Eu não aguento mais, Hermione. Não aguento te ver triste pelos cantos, sentir o quanto você me evita. Tenho saudade das coisas mais simples que vem de você. Mas eu não vou implorar mais. Cansei. Me dói pensar que talvez estejamos caminhando para o fim. Porque viver assim... não dá.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Do que ele estava falando? Aquilo não podia ser sério. Seu coração acelerou de tal maneira, que até Rony, podia senti-lo contra seu peito.

Rony pode ver o desespero em seus olhos. Pensou em parar por ali, mas ela precisava acordar.

-Acho que chegamos a um ponto, em que pensamos diferente demais.

Hermione podia sentir as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos, mas as deteve.

-Eu amo você, sinto sua falta... sinto falta do seu corpo. –acariciou de leve seu colo. Suas mãos ansiavam por acariciar todo seu corpo. Porém, se conteve.

Queria amá-la com todo seu amor e desejo, presos dentro de si. Queria fazê-la perder os sentidos, chegar ao prazer máximo e se deliciar com suas caricias e feições de prazer.

-Não vou te pressionar mais, Hermione. –falou com um suspiro profundo. - Quando você estiver pronta para vir até mim, eu realmente espero que não seja tarde demais.

Rony falava tudo aquilo, da boca para fora. Não viveria sem Hermione, não se via sem ela. Porém, aquela situação estava o levando ao extremo. Não dava mais.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio de medo, passar pelo seu corpo. Estava paralisada.

Viu Rony aproximar sua face para mais perto da sua, e naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era sentir a segurança de ainda ter o amor de Rony. O beijo que esperava, não veio.

-Acho melhor você dá uma olhada na carne. Não quero ficar sem jantar. –Rony falou sorrindo rente aos lábios de Hermione. Olhou em seus olhos, soltou um longo suspiro e se levantou.

Olhou para o corpo seminu de Hermione, esticado naquela cama. Seus cabelos molhados e revoltos, seus lábios vermelhos e entreabertos.

Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Melhor, deixe comigo! –falou num fôlego só, saindo do quarto rapidamente.

Hermione ficou paralisada na mesma posição. As palavras de Rony ecoavam na sua mente com insistência. Agora ela estava sentindo na pele, o que havia feito com Rony. Estava apenas começando a sentir o gosto da rejeita, a sentir o gosto do próprio veneno.

O jantar entre os dois fora o mais silencioso de todos os tempos. Rony não fez questão alguma de puxar uma conversa, e Hermione estava constrangida demais, e perdida em suas próprias culpas para tal.

-Deixa a cozinha comigo. –Rony falou após o jantar. O que uma aceno da varinha não resolveria!

Hermione confirmou com um aceno e se arrastou em direção as escadas.

Seu destino foi o quarto de Rose, seu refugio, seu santuário para a paz. Sentou-se na cama de babá perdida em pensamentos.

Percebera que sua atitude apenas piorara tudo na sua relação com Rony. Sentia que o estava perdendo, porém, sentia-se presa. Apesar de não estar mais no seu período fértil, e da saudade que sente de Rony, sentia-se amedrontada. Mas tudo não passava de coisas de sua cabeça.

Estou ficando paranóica. Tenho que parar com isso, ou realmente vou perdê-lo! –pensou ela.

Hermione acabou adormecendo ali mesmo.

Rony, depois de ajeitar a cozinha, não a procurou. Preferiu deixá-la só, e quando não a viu no quarto, achou a idéia de dormir sozinho, nada má.

Agarrou-se no travesseiro de Hermione, sentindo seu cheiro, e assim adormeceu.

Nos dias que se passava, Rony sentia que Hermione tentava uma aproximação. Porém, ele não falava mais que o necessário. Estava realmente chateado, e queria dar um gelo em Hermione.

Ficara imaginando, por quanto tempo Hermione pretendia o evitar. Uma questão sem resposta.

Para Rony, era como se voltasse no tempo, na época da adolescência. Porque para ele, era isso que pareciam, dois adolescentes fazendo birra.

Percebendo o gelo de Rony, e o afastamento do ruivo, foi ai que Hermione percebeu o quando ele realmente estava chateado com a sua atitude. Sentia-se acabada, triste. Tudo o que fazia, magoava Rony! E isso lhe doía profundamente.

Não aguentaria perde-lo novamente, ele é seu porto seguro, sua base... Como viveria, se ele resolve-se deixá-la? Hermione não gostava nem de pensar nessa possibilidade, era uma tortura!

A semana passou sem nenhuma mudança para o casal, o que deixava cada um deles bem desanimados.

Sábado, dia da formatura, chegou.

Hermione, após o café da manhã, trancou-se no quarto de hospedes, ficando por lá o dia todo.

Rony não estranhou sua reclusa, e também não a procurou. Praticamente não se falaram toda a semana, e não era agora que Rony ia lhe pedir para que o acompanhasse na festa.

Depois do susto que dera, e do gelo, sabia que ela não iria. Mas, nem por isso, ele deixaria de ir.

Sua fragilidade era grande. Depois de dias e mais dias sem fazer amor com Hermione, sem nem ao menos beijá-la descentemente, fazia com que sua mente viajasse para momentos prazerosos, nada convenientes, naquela abstinência. Perdera as contas das idas e vindas do banheiro.

E ali, naquela noite de sábado, Rony estava sentando no sofá da sala, tentando se concentrar em outro assunto que não fosse Hermione.

Sua feição era de total desanimo. Estava se sentindo muito mal por ter que tratá-la daquela maneira, e mais ainda, por ver o quanto Hermione resistia a ele, apesar da tentativa de aproximação.

Isso, porque ele não sabia o que se passava na cabeça da morena.

-Meu senhor, Rony? –Tayla chamou o despertando de seus pensamentos.

-Sim, Tayla. –sorriu.

-O traje do meu senhor está em cima da cama. Tayla arrumou tudo direitinho. –sorriu feliz.

-Tenho certeza que sim, Tayla! Muito obrigada. E Hermione?

-Continua trancada no quarto, meu senhor.

-Hmmm, ok. Tire o resto do dia de folga, Tayla.

-Tayla não quer ficar de folga! –exclamou ofendida.

Rony riu.

-Porque você não vai fazer compras? Eu sei que você adora! –falou sorrindo.

Os olhos de Tayla brilharam com a idéia.

-Tayla, gosta sim!!! E muito!!! Tayla vai comprar um novo xale colorido! –falou enquanto se encaminhava para o seu quarto.

Rony riu vendo a elfa se afastar. Espreguiçou e levantou-se preguiçosamente do sofá.

Tentou animar-se com a ideia da festa. Quem sabe assim não se distraia um pouco?

Rony tomou um longo e relaxante banho de banheira. Vestiu-se muito elegante se olhando no espelho.

Seus cabelos ruivos, que batiam um pouco acima do ombro, estavam jogados para trás, lhe dando um ar sexy.

-Nada mal. - falou consigo mesmo, olhando para o espelho, depois de pronto.

( Link do terno do Rony : ./Main#AlbumZoom?uid=14357753822625427650&pid=1242001474987&aid=1$pid=1242001474987 )

Pegou sua varinha e desceu as escadas. Estava apagando as luzes da copa e da cozinha, quando escutou uma voz.

-Aonde você vai? –Hermione perguntou do alto da escada.

-Você sabe, Hermione. Hoje é a festa de formatura. –falou catando as almofadas que jogara no chão mais cedo.

-E você vai sem mim? –perguntou Hermione.

Rony estava pronto para lhe dar uma resposta, quando se virou para olhá-la, mas se calou.

Hermione descia as escadas lentamente, como se deslizasse por elas. Seu corpo estava moldado por um lindo vestido vermelho, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo alto, bastante elegante, dando destaque ao seu rosto e principalmente aos seus olhos que entravam em foco, com a linda maquiagem.

(Link do vestido da Hermione : ./Main#AlbumZoom?uid=14357753822625427650&pid=1242001493478&aid=1$pid=1242001493478 )

Fora todo esse conjunto, perfeito, o que Rony mais ficou admirado em ver, foi o belo sorriso que dançava em seus lábios. Exatamente ao seu modo. Ao modo Hermione.

Rony estava sem falas com a visão a sua frente. Se ele tivesse chances, largaria a festa de lado, e a amaria naquele momento.

-Ver... vermelho. –falou num sussurro em pleno delírio.

Hermione soltou uma risada baixa.

-Eu sei que você gosta, por isso o escolhi. –falou com a voz tímida, chegando ao último degrau.

Rony raspou a garganta, tentando desviar os pensamentos, e se endireitou, pegando a mão de Hermione e a beijou.

-Você está maravilhosa. –não pode deixar de elogiar. Rodou-a e engoliu em seco ao ver o decote em suas costas.

-Obrigada. –Hermione respondeu feliz em agradá-lo. Porque tudo aquilo era por ele, era para ele.

Hermione também não ficara muito atrás ao admirá-lo. Percebera o quando ele estava sexy. Sua imagem de vestes negras e cabelos jogados para trás, era realmente muito tentadora.

-Você também está lindo, Rony. –falou com os o lhos brilhando.

Rony sorriu.

-Hmmm... Você não vai sentir frio? –perguntou tentando disfarçar o ciúme na voz.

Hermione riu de maneira angelical, o que encantou Rony. Ela percebeu o incomodo em sua voz, em relação ao seu decote.

-Garanto que na comemoração, estará bem quente. E de qualquer maneira, eu tenho você! –falou com simplicidade, porém, ria por dentro.

Rony tossiu algumas vezes, tentando controlar seus ânimos. Estava pensando se escutara direito. Será que ela realmente insinuara que ele estaria ali para esquentá-la? Rony sentiu-se confuso.

Mulheres! –pensou.

-E então, vamos? –Hermione perguntou tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

-Claro! –falou despertando. Ofereceu o braço a Hermione, que aceitou com gosto.

Assim, Rony e Hermione, desaparataram juntos, numa sala especialmente para quem usaria a aparatação como meio de transporte.

Rony tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios, e motivos para isso não faltava: estava com Hermione, sua esposa, e a mulher mais linda da festa.

Cumprimentava a todos alegremente, apresentando Hermione, sua mulher.

Algumas das pessoas Hermione também reconhecia, os cumprimentando com educação.

Hermione não podia negar que tinha muitas mulheres elegantes. E algumas delas eram até amigáveis demais com Rony.

-Rony! –exclamou uma morena um pouco mais alta que Hermione, os cabelos cacheados, lindos olhos verdes, com um vestido dourado que marcava seu corpo perfeitamente, que se pendurou no pescoço do Rony, lhe dando um abraço forte.

-Oi, Julia! –cumprimentou o ruivo normalmente.

Hermione se inquietou com a espontaneidade da mulher a sua frente, e se agarrou ao braço de Rony.

Rony quase soltou um gemido com o aperto forte de Hermione e a olhou. Vendo seus lábios crispados, sorriu internamente.

-Não vai me apresentar sua amiga? –perguntou Julia.

-Esposa. –Hermione corrigiu-a. - Prazer, Hermione Weasley! –frisou o último nome e estendeu-lhe a mão.

Rony pigarreou, desconcertado, porém, estava amando aquela cena de Hermione.

-Prazer. –Julia falou nada contente. –Achei que tinha se separado, Rony. –perguntou olhando para o ruivo.

-E... –Rony tentou falar.

-Fofoca! –Hermione cortou-o. –Sabe como é, gente sem ter o que fazer. –sua voz era controlada, mas não disfarçava o seu desconforto em ter aquela mulher em sua frente. –Estamos muito bem, não é mesmo, Rony?

-Sim, claro! –falou olhando de uma para a outra.

-Claro! –Julia exclamou com um sorriso falso. –Nos vemos mais tarde, Rony. Quem sabe uma dança! –passou a mão em seu peito, e deu um sorriso insinuante.

Rony novamente não teve tempo para responder.

-Tchau, querida! Prazer em conhecê-la! –Hermione falou cínica, vendo a morena se afastar. –Oferecida! –falou consigo mesma. –Espere sentada!

Rony ficou parado, olhando para Hermione. Como uma mulher pode mudar tanto em poucos dias? Dias atrás, ela o evitava, e agora, estava com ciúmes?

Rony não botara muita fé, que seu "susto" daria certo, porém, agora ele percebia que o resultado fora mil vezes melhor do que imaginava. A idéia de ter Hermione, sua Hermione novamente, era maravilhosa!

Rony riu consigo mesmo.

-Você, não ria! –Hermione falou emburrada.

-Eu não fiz nada! –defendeu-se alegre.

Hermione se agarrou a ele, de modo defensivo, e continuaram a caminhar pelo salão. Seus olhos e os de Rony procuravam Harry e Gina, no meio de todas aquelas pessoas.

Hermione sentiu Rony parar para conversar com um colega, e esperou após cumprimentá-lo.

Logo atrás, uma conversa chamou a atenção de Hermione.

-Que pena! Ele está mesmo casado. –falou uma das mulheres.

-Pena mesmo! Esse ruivo é um pedaço de mau caminho. –falou a outra, olhando as costas de Rony de cima a baixo.

-Ele é muito bom! –falou a primeira focando o bumbum de Rony.

Hermione tinha a face vermelha apenas ao escutar a conversa entre as duas. Virou-se perigosamente, e viu uma delas secando o bumbum de Rony.

-Perderam alguma coisa? Querem ajuda? –perguntou seca.

As duas se assustaram com o olhar assassino de Hermione e se afastaram.

-Algum problema? –Rony perguntou pegando a última parte da cena.

-Nada que eu não resolva. –falou voltando a caminhar ao lado do ruivo. –Você tem muitas amiguinhas. –falou entre dentes.

Rony riu. Sempre fora encantador ver Hermione com ciúmes. A maneira como ela se cotinha era fascinante. E a melhor parte, era vê-la agarrar-se a si, possessivamente.

-A maioria eu não conheço. Elas é que me conhecem. –falou com ar de riso.

-Sei... –falou se acalmando.

-Nossa! Que ruivo! –exclamou uma voz atrás do casal.

Hermione não se conteve, virou-se pronta para dar uma resposta a altura, porém, se calou.

-Quase que você apanha, Alana! –Gina falou rindo.

-Estávamos procurando vocês! –Rony falou cumprimentando os três.

-Agora já achou! –Alana falou sorridente por enfim poder conhecer Hermione.

-Agora você não precisa mais me encher o saco, loira. Aqui está Hermione. Mione, como você sabe, está é Alana. –Rony falou as apresentando.

-É um prazer conhecer você, Mione. –falou dando-lhe a mão.

-É muito folgada mesmo, já chama de Mione! –Gina exclamou.

Todos riram.

-O prazer é todo meu, Alana. –Hermione ignorou sua mão e lhe abraçou. –Perdoe o meu julgamento, e obrigada por tudo! –Hermione falou para que só ela ouvisse.

-Nem sei do que você está falando! –Alana brincou. –Águas passadas! –falou sincera.

Hermione sorriu. Abraçou Harry, e logo depois Gina.

-Desculpe-me por aquele dia. –Hermione falou enquanto Rony e Alana conversavam.

-Não tem nada o que pedir desculpas. O importante é que você esteja bem! –Harry falou.

Hermione sorriu grata, com o carinho dos amigos.

-Esse lugar está com cheiro de galinha depenada! –Alana falou brincando.

Todos riram.

-Junte-se a nós, Mione. Vou te mostrar as mais perigosas! –Alana falou.

Hermione deu um olhar para Rony, que quase o levou ao chão, e se foi com as meninas.

-Parece que a situação melhorou! –Harry falou tomando um gole do seu drink.

Rony deu uma golada na sua bebida, sentindo o corpo esquentar.

-Porque mulheres são tão complicadas, Harry? Hermione passou o dia todo trancada depois dos dias maravilhosos que tivemos! –debochou. –Agora está ai, toda provocativa!

Harry riu.

-Me parece que a conversa que você teve com ela, deu certo.

Rony deu de ombros.

Os dois foram conversar com alguns dos colegas, preparando-se para o discurso e a homenagem aos formandos no qual participariam.

Todos aplaudiam os novos aurores com entusiasmo, e ainda mais excitados por terem dois participantes ativos de uma das guerras mais famosas no mundo bruxo: Harry Potter, e Ronald Weasley.

Ao final da homenagem, Harry desejou a todos uma boa festa, e a banda AS Marotas, a nova sensação do mundo bruxo, se fez presente no palco com uma entrada espetacular, onde cada uma das integrantes aparatava ao meio de fumaças, tocando seus respectivos instrumentos, agitando os convidados.

Rony e Harry serviram-se de mais um drink e se juntaram aos colegas em conversas paralelas.

-Rony, onde está sua esposa? –Era Sam, um homem alto, pele clara, lindos olhos azuis, os cabelos castanhos muito lisos, quem perguntou.

(N/A: foto de Sam: ./Main#?uid=14357753822625427650&pid=1242002196713&aid=1$pid=1242002196713)

-Dando uma volta, coisa de mulher! –riu, acompanhado de Sam.

-E você, já deu uma olhada por ai, achou alguma que lhe interessa? –Rony perguntou dando um gole em sua bebida.

-Cara, eu achei uma, que por Merlin! Que mulher!!! Perfeita!

Rony riu. Sam, sempre fora galinha, cada dia estava com uma.

-Hoje é o dia, Rony! –falou animado. –Mas eu a perdi de vista.

-Cuidado para não encharcar o chão com sua baba! –brincou.

-Se você a visse tiraria a prova do quanto ela é gostosa!

-Eu já tenho a minha, Sam... Ela é tudo isso e muito mais! –Rony falou todo orgulhoso.

Um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios de Sam.

-É mesmo? Então olha para a morena que está vindo na nossa direção, veja se eu não tenho razão.

Rony olhou para onde Sam apontava e seu sorriso murchou. A mulher, a qual ele chamara de gostosa, a qual ele esperava ter uma noite de diversão, era Hermione! Sua Hermione!

Rony ficou paralisado, vendo Sam dar alguns passos em direção a Hermione. Ela esboçava um lindo sorriso, ao lado de Gina e Alana.

Rony se endireitou, e com a face vermelha caminhou até eles, antes que Sam conseguisse dizer algo.

Rony chegou tão rápido perto de Hermione, enlaçando sua cintura, que a assustou.

-Então, amor... Conheceu muitas pessoas? –puxou-a para mais perto de seu corpo.

Hermione o olhou intrigada, e apenas confirmou.

Alana e Gina davam risadas já imaginando o porquê da aparição repentina de Rony.

Sam estava extremamente sem graça, não sabia o que dizer.

-Ahh! Desculpe-me, Sam. Está é Hermione, minha esposa! –frisou com um sorriso.

Sam se limitou em apenas dizer um olá, e saiu apressado.

-Idiota, imbecil, retardado! –Rony xingava. –Gostosa! –repetiu raivoso. –Gostosa é a...

-Rony! –Gina alertou. –Ele já foi! Não se zangue!

-Ele chamou a Mione de gostosa, na minha frente! –exclamou indignado.

Hermione corou. Mas em seu íntimo, estava feliz.

Teve medo que pelos acontecimentos, Rony não a amasse tanto quanto antes. De ele ter se cansado de suas idiotices e ações impensadas e simplesmente querer esquecê-la.

Tudo o que queria era ter a certeza de seu amor. É o que a manteria viva.

Sentiu o aperto de Rony em sua cintura, e o olhou nos olhos, o que fez toda a raiva do ruivo se dissipar.

-Eu se fosse vocês dois... – Alana falou apontando para Rony e Harry, que se juntara a eles. –ficaria de olho nessas duas, hein?! Tem muito gavião a solta! –falou divertida.

Harry e Rony fecharam a cara.

-Deixa de ser boba, Alana! –Gina falou.

-Estou falando apenas a verdade! –botou pilha.

Harry puxou Gina para mais junto de si.

-Harry, meu amor, desse jeito você vai me quebrar no meio! –Gina reclamou.

-Não saia de perto de mim. –Harry falou afrouxando o aperto. Gina bufou.

-Você vai ver, Alana! –ameaçou a ruiva.

Alana riu dos casais.

-Você gosta, não é, Alana?! –Hermione falou aos risos, já íntima da loira.

-Nossa que loira! –falou um homem atrás de Alana.

-Não é para o teu bico, seu broxa! –respondeu ela.

Todos riram animados. Alana sempre foi uma figura.

-Bom, está tudo muito lindo, tudo muito bom, todo mundo acompanhado, exceto euzinha aqui! Vou atrás do meu amorzinho porque estou sobrando!

-Ela veio? –Rony perguntou curioso.

-Claro que sim! Você acha que ela me deixaria vir sozinha? Coitadinha de mim! Ela é bem ciumenta, não sei por quê! –falou bufando.

-E cadê ela? Vamos conhecê-la hoje? –Gina falou também curiosa.

-Calminha ai, Senhora Potter! Nada disso!

-Aff, que saco, Alana! Eu ainda descubro quem é ela! –Gina exclamou.

Alana riu de forma engraçada e se afastou dos dois casais.

-Muito divertida ela! –Hermione falou animada. Pegou o copo que estava nas mãos de Rony e tomou um belo gole da bebida, depositando-o na mesa ao lado, em seguida.

Rony a olhou com cara de bobo. Há tempos não via Hermione assim, tão animada!

-Vamos dançar? –Hermione o convidou com um sorriso.

Rony confirmou com uma aceno, e foi puxado por uma Hermione apressada.

Olhou para a irmã e para o amigo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo com a esposa. Os dois deram de ombros e riram da cara de Rony.

-Hoje a noite tem! –exclamou Gina divertida, tomando um gole de seu suco.

-E o que você acha de fazermos a nossa bem... animada? –Harry perguntou com a voz sexy.

-Hmmm... Ótima idéia! –Gina sorriu e o beijou nos lábios, e seguiram para a pista de dança logo em seguida.

Pela primeira vez em tempos, Rony pode ver que aquela era sua verdadeira Hermione. Ela dançava lindamente, livre e com um sorriso sem igual nos lábios.

Rony sentiu seu peito encher de alegria com esse fato. Agarrou a cintura da morena, com suas mãos grandes, acompanhando-a nos movimentos da música dançante.

-Você está realmente linda! Em todos os sentidos! –Rony cochichou em seu ouvido.

Hermione se virou para ele e olhou em seus olhos.

-Por você! –sorriu e aproximou mais o rosto ao do ruivo. –Eu não quero te perder. –fechou o sorriso e sem mais receios, depois de tanto tempo evitando qualquer proximidade mais íntima, entregou-se de corpo e alma ao beijo.

Rony foi às nuvens sentindo o encaixe e a sincronia perfeita dos lábios de Hermione nos seus.

Hermione separou-se de Rony, ofegante, e voltou a dançar colada ao ruivo.

Ele a abraçou forte, muito contente. Queria curtir ao máximo aquele momento. Mas Rony teve a infeliz sorte de alguém lhe atrapalhar. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro e xingou silenciosamente por isso, virando-se com um sorriso forçado.

Hermione estranhou sua parada repentina e se virou, fechando a cara no mesmo instante.

-Me concede uma dança, ruivo? –perguntou Julia ignorando Hermione.

-Ele está muito ocupado no momento. –Hermione falou abismada com tal descaradamente. –Com licença.

Rony apenas deu um aceno para Julia, que ficou carrancuda parada no meio da pista de dança, e se foi com Hermione.

Hermione caminhava a passos apressados seguida por um Rony muito sorridente.

Pararam num local mais afastado, onde Hermione recostou-se a parede, e Rony parou a sua frente, com os braços cruzados no peito.

-Quem ela pensa que é? Oferecida! Isso para não falar coisa pior! –falava indignada. –"Ruivo". –imitou a voz de Julia.

Rony apenas a olhava e não dizia nada.

-O que foi? –perguntou emburrada.

-Nada. –falou com ar de riso.

-Aposto que queria dançar agarradinho com ela! –falou insegura.

-Na verdade, eu não queria, não!

-Sei... –fez bico. –O que você tanto me olha? –perguntou envergonhada.

-Você! –sorriu.

-O que tem eu?

-Você mudou de uma hora para a outra. Claro, eu gostei, mas eu fico muito confuso. –falou coçando a cabeça.

Hermione o olhou com a face corada.

-Porque você está com vergonha? –perguntou mais confuso do que já estava.

-Porque sou uma idiota! –falou num fôlego só, e agarrou Rony o beijando com fervor.

Seu corpo colou ao dele, com suas mãos postadas na nuca do ruivo, enquanto ele, prendeu-a pela cintura, alisando suas costas nuas, com desejo.

O beijo fora longo, seguido de vários outros, apenas parando para recuperar o fôlego.

Hermione o puxava contra si, possessivamente, como se quisesse fundi-los em um só corpo. Rony correspondia, com fervor, os beijos incessantes e as caricias leves, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte. Desceu as mãos pelo corpo da morena, apertando suas nádegas com gana, fazendo com que ambos sentissem uma onda de calor subir pelos seus corpos.

Rony separou-se de Hermione respirando com dificuldade. Não seria muito conveniente animar-se demais naquele local.

Hermione o olhava um tanto zonza pelos beijos. Como sentira falta daquele contato!

Rony a surpreendeu, roubando selinhos com certo desespero. E antes que um deles pudesse dizer algo, uma conversa, onde uma voz que conheciam bem se pronunciava, lhes chamou a atenção.

-Porque não? Por acaso você está com vergonha? –perguntou a voz conhecida num tom nervoso.

-Você sabe que não é isso! –falou outra voz, ofendida. –Eu sai de casa por você, por nós! É obvio que não tenho vergonha!

-Então me explica o porquê! Eu não entendo! –falou exasperada. Parou e respirou fundo. –Por acaso tem algo que eu deveria saber?

-Não. –respondeu num fio de voz.

-Eu te amo, preciso que confie em mim. –falou erguendo o rosto da mulher a sua frente.

Rony e Hermione escutavam tudo, onde as duas mulheres não pudessem lhes ver.

-Acho melhor irmos. –Hermione sussurrou para Rony. Ele confirmou e quando deu um passo para frente, Alana, que estava de costas, deu um passo para trás, e Rony acabou por trombar com ela.

Rony e Hermione ficaram paralisados ao ver a companhia de Alana.

Harry e Gina chegaram naquele exato momento, sem ainda ter a chance de ver as duas mulheres com o casal.

-Rony, Mione! Estávamos procu... -Gina perdeu a fala. –Lilá? –falou surpresa, ligando os fatos.

Alana olhou para os dois casais a sua frente, e deles para Lavander, sua namorada.

-Vocês se conhecem? –Alana perguntou.

-Claro que sim! –Gina confirmou.

-Lilá era da nossa casa em Hogwarts. –Harry informou.

-E ex-namorada do Rony. –Gina completou.

Hermione engoliu em seco e Rony pigarreou desconcertado.

Para Hermione, era muito estranho estar de frente para a mulher que um dia fora sua rival, e ainda por cima fora a primeira namorada do homem que ela sempre amou. Apesar de saber que Lilá estava com Alana, não pode deixar de sentir certo incomodo com sua presença.

Alana ergueu as sobrancelhas com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

-Então era por isso? –perguntou se dirigindo a namorada. Lilá apenas confirmou, envergonhada, com um aceno.

-Acho que temos que conversar. –Alana falou séria. Lilá manteve a cabeça baixa, mas não negou o "convite" da namorada.

-Não briguem. –Hermione sussurrou para que só Alana ouvisse. Ela lhe sorriu, tranquilizando-a.

-Com licença. –Alana falou puxando a outra loira.

-Até. –Lilá se despediu com a voz baixa.

-Porque será que ela não contou que namorou o Rony? –Gina questionou.

-Será que ela ainda sente algo pelo o Rony, e por isso resolveu não contar e evitar ter algum contato com ele? –Harry perguntou. Os dois pareciam raciocinar esquecendo que Rony e Hermione estavam ali.

Hermione ao ouvir a pergunta de Harry, sentiu um solavanco em seu peito.

Só de pensar naquela hipótese, um desespero tomou conta de si.

Rony raspou a garganta chamando atenção, e Harry e Gina os olharam.

-Desculpe! –Harry falou com um sorrisinho, vendo a face preocupada de Hermione.

-É Roniquinho, parece que você não foi homem o bastante para a Lilázinha! Ficou traumatizada! –Gina falou as gargalhadas.

-Engraçadinha! –falou emburrado.

-Ele pode não ter sido para ela... Mas para mim ele é muito mais que homem! –Hermione falou.

-Uiii!!! Toma baixinha! –Rony gargalhou, sentindo um frio na barriga com as palavras de Hermione. Ela lhe sorriu meiga, e Rony retribui com seus lindos olhos azuis brilhantes, e o sorriso estampado no rosto.

Gina deu língua para os dois que riram.

-Vamos dar uma volta por ai. Você dois, juízo! –Harry falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Foi tarde! –Rony exclamou. Hermione riu.

-E então de onde paramos? –o ruivo perguntou caminhando com Hermione mais para o fundo, onde ninguém podia vê-los, e prensou-a na parede. Ficou a centímetros do rosto da morena, apenas sentindo seu cheiro e o calor de sua pele.

Hermione respirou profundamente, sentindo seu corpo mole.

-Acho... acho que me lembrei. –Hermione falou com a voz fraca e atacou a boca de Rony.

Ficaram longos minutos se beijando, se acariciando de leve, se curtindo. Logo depois, retornaram a pista de dança, juntando-se a Harry e Gina, e em seguida, Alana e Lilá apareceram sorridentes.

Hermione ficou muito mais aliviada por constatar que Lilá não possuía mais nenhum afeto, com o qual deveria se preocupar, por Rony. E a seu ver, as duas loiras, pareciam realmente muito ligadas e apaixonadas. Porém, eram discretas, e não se expunham em publico.

As duas loiras tinham se acertado em uma conversa civilizada. Lilá apenas sentia-se envergonhada por reencontrar os antigos colegas de escola, por ter sido tão infantil e imatura na época.

Durante esses anos sem os ver, Lilá aprendera muito na vida. Seu namorado, ao qual ele se entregara totalmente ao relacionamento, começou a demonstra certo tipo de violência. Porém, sentia-se divida pelo amor, que achava que sentia pelo então namorado, e o destrato que sofria por parte dele.

Conhecera Alana por acaso, tornado-se amigas, e foi a partir dela que Lilá teve apoio para denunciar os maus tratos, e assim, sem medo, separar do namorado que a ameaçava, se ela tentasse algo parecido.

Escondida dos familiares e do namorado, Lilá foi morar com Alana, para que assim a justiça fosse feita e ela não corresse nenhum perigo nas mãos dele. Com essa mudança as duas tornaram-se cada vez mais amigas, e dessa amizade despertou algo mais forte que nenhuma das duas esperava: o amor.

Foi ai que Lilá conheceu o verdadeiro sentido da palavra amor. Porém, sua família fora totalmente contra o relacionamento com Alana, o que fez a loira abandonar a família e o preconceito que a cercava e se juntou a única pessoa que estava realmente ao seu lado.

E agora ambas estavam felizes sem se importar com o preconceito ou com a rejeita. Apenas vivendo cada dia e se amando incondicionalmente.

Rony e Hermione divertiam-se bastante com os amigos.

Rony estava cada vez mais incontrolável vendo Hermione dançar daquela maneira, colada ao seu corpo. Tentava se controlar ao máximo para não agarrá-la ali mesmo.

Nessa noite, Hermione faria de tudo para agradar o ruivo. Queria recompensar todo o mal que havia lhe feito. Essa noite era em especial para ele, apenas para ele.

Eram três da manhã, e Rony estava mais impaciente que nunca, o que era nítido até para os amigos.

-O que foi? –Hermione perguntou divertida, tomando um gole de sua bebida. Estavam sentados, os dois, na mesa após várias danças.

-Nada. –Rony falou tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

-Você quer ir embora? –Hermione perguntou naturalmente.

-QUERO! –Rony quase gritou. –Quero dizer... –completou desconcertado. –se você quiser...

-Se você quer, nós vamos. –Porém, era isso que Hermione também queria.

Rony se levantou apressado, enlaçou sua mão com a de Hermione e caminharam até a pista de dança para se despedir dos dois casais.

Gina e Harry dançavam se provocando enquanto, Alana e Lilá já tinham bebido algumas, e faziam palhaçadas na pista de dança.

Após a despedida, Rony e Hermione caminharam para a mesma sala onde aparataram.

-Onde? –o ruivo perguntou.

-No quarto. –Hermione respondeu com simplicidade.

Deram as mãos e desaparataram.

Assim que aparataram no quarto, Rony soltou a mão de Hermione e recostou-se na parede, pensativo. Parecia um garotinho, sem saber o que fazer. Estava realmente sem jeito, envergonhado para com Hermione.

Ela fora uma na festa, mas e se ali, entre quatro paredes, ela mudasse novamente e o afasta-se? Ele não saberia como agir. E dessa vez não conseguiria evitar uma explosão emocional.

Mas antes que pudesse continuar nas suas reflexões pessoais, Hermione chegou até ele pressionando-o contra a parede, de maneira brusca, tomando seus lábios com um beijo extremamente envolvente e ardente.

Hermione sabia que teria que mostrar a Rony que deixara tudo de lado, e o que importava no momento, era somente ele. Não perderia mais tempo, afastando o amor de sua vida, a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, e que a apoiava, por puro egoísmo e medo. Ele estava com ela, não tinha o que temer.

A língua de Hermione se movia tão rapidamente, que Rony se perdera no meio do beijo inesperado. Quando caiu em si de que Hermione o abordara de tal maneira ardente e saudosa, puxou-a contra seu corpo com extremo desespero e desejo.

Ela estava tão sedenta de Rony, que sem querer, mordeu o lábio inferior do ruivo com muita vontade, fazendo com que filete de sangue saísse do pequeno corte.

Rony soltou um grunhido, extasiado com a ação de Hermione e sentiu-a separar-se dele, o que não o agradou muito.

-Desculpe. – Hermione sussurrou com dificuldade, porém, não conseguiu esconder certo grau de timidez.

-Por mim você pode fazer de novo e de novo! –Rony falou com a voz carregada de amor e desejo. Ficaram alguns segundo se olhando nos olhos.

Hermione se aproximou novamente, e lentamente passou a língua sobre o pequeno corte nos lábios do ruivo. Ele apertou com força sua cintura, sentindo sua língua quente e macia passear sobre os seus lábios.

Hermione tinha ânsia de sentir a pele do homem a sua frente colada a sua. Estava carente de Rony, e ele podia ver isso em seus olhos quando o olhou diretamente nas íris azuis.

-Eu quero você, Rony. Quero seu corpo, quero o seu amor... –Hermione falava com a voz falha, enquanto suas mãos se livraram do terno e gravata do ruivo com certa rapidez. –Quero você só para mim... –suas mãos tremiam, e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, sentindo um calor intenso apossar de seu corpo.

-Eu sou seu... Só seu. –falou rente aos seus lábios, sentindo o cheiro, que emanava do corpo de Hermione, e seu hálito quente, que o extasiava cada vez mais.

As mãos de Hermione arrancaram a camisa de Rony com único puxão, fazendo botões voarem por todos os lados e um pedaço de pano branco ser jogado ao chão.

-Ahhh, Meu Merlin! É hoje que eu morro! –Rony exclamou com a voz rouca. Apenas com aquelas breves preliminares, podia sentir seu sexo pulsar de excitação. Beijou-a com gana, enquanto soltava seus cabelos, envolvendo-os em sua mão puxando-os com vigor, o que fez Hermione solar um gemido entre o beijo.

Rony sabia o quanto Hermione gostara de fazer amor daquela maneira mais forte. E naquele momento, precisava extravasar todo o seu desejo acumulado por aquela mulher. Queria sentir cada parte de seu corpo, acariciá-lo, beijá-lo. Queria sentir no ato, todos os sentimentos que Hermione nutre por ele. Amá-la com fervor, amor e adoração.

Hermione parou o beijo, sem desgrudar os corpos, e explorou a área do pescoço e orelha do ruivo. Desceu pelo peito, dando mordidas e caricias com língua, deixando marcas de suas unhas por onde passava. Ele puxava-lhe os cabelos, extremamente excitado.

Rony não conseguia conter suas ações. Era muita saudade, o que o deixou completamente inconsciente do que fazia. Queria apenas Hermione.

Puxou Hermione, para que assim pudesse beijá-la, e fez menção de caminhar com ela até a cama, porém, a morena foi mais rápida, empurrou-o com força de volta à parede, e arranhou todo seu peitoral. Abriu, com agilidade, a calça do ruivo tirando-a juntamente com os sapatos, deixando-o apenas com uma boxer, e o volume ali... A fez tremer de excitação.

-Perdão por tudo... –Hermione cochichou em seu ouvido enquanto lhe fazia carinhos na nuca. –Eu vou amar você, Rony... Te amar, do jeito que você merece... - sua mão alisava, sobre a cueca, o sexo bastante excitado de Rony. –Com todo o meu amor e desejo.

Ele gemeu no ouvido da morena, completamente extasiado com suas palavras e caricias, postou suas mãos na parte de trás do corpo de Hermione, de maneira que podia subir o vestido, e assim, envolveu suas nádegas com as duas mãos, pressionando os dois sexos carentes.

Hermione desceu o corpo novamente, mantendo um contato, olho no olho, com Rony. Quando chegou a parte que mais lhe interessava, depositou um beijo sobre o volume de Rony e desceu parte da boxer, dando-lhe livre acesso ao seu membro pulsante.

Sentir os lábios de Hermione o envolver na parte mais íntima de seu corpo, era como sair de foco e viajar nas mais belas sensações. Sua garganta soltou um gemido alto involuntariamente. Hermione fazia caricias fortes em seu sexo o que o deixava cada vez mais perto do máximo, porém, ele não queria isso. Não agora.

Rony fez com que Hermione o olhasse, e assim puxou-a envolvendo seus lábios com o dela. Inverteu a posição, colando-a contra a parede e procurava com insistência o fecho do vestido.

-Sinto muito. –falou com a respiração pesada, e acabou por tirar o vestido de Hermione de qualquer jeito, o rasgando em certos pontos.

Hermione chocou-se na parede, com os puxões bruscos de Rony com a retirada do vestido, completamente sem fôlego. Seu corpo queimava, ardia de desejo. Sentia que a qualquer momento suas pernas não aguentariam seu peso.

Rony parou por um momento analisando o corpo de Hermione, coberto apenas com uma calcinha vermelha de pano fino. Como é perfeito! Sua garganta secou e avançou para Hermione, beijando-a em todos os pontos.

-Rony...-gemeu, quando Rony envolveu um dos seios com seus lábios.

Rony alisava suas coxas deixando marcas vermelhas em sua pele frágil. Seus mamilos ouriçados era ponto de pura excitação para ambos.

-Eu não vou... aguentar. –Hermione falou com dificuldade, se prendendo a Rony com a força que tinha. E antes que suas pernas se dobrassem, e a levasse ao chão, Rony a ergueu pela cintura, como se fosse uma pluma.

Caiu por cima dela na cama, ainda a beijando com fervor.

Hermione enlaçou suas pernas em Rony, fazendo com que os sexos entrassem em um contato quase total. Rony apertou-a contra si querendo mais.

-Estou com tanta saudade... –Hermione falou enquanto sentia Rony distribuir beijos pelo seu corpo.

-Eu também... Eu quero você! Quero muito! –sua voz era rouca e excitante. Hermione puxou seus cabelos ruivos com força, completamente perdida nas sensações.

-Eu te amo... te amo... Me perdoa... –Hermione falou em delírio, porém, suas falas eram mais que sinceras.

Rony olhou em seus olhos, feliz por novamente escutar aquelas três palavras. Beijou todo seu rosto, enquanto suas mãos retiravam a última peça que cobria a cobria, e assim, pode sentir seu sexo quente e úmido.

Hermione soltou um gemido manhoso, arqueando o corpo com a caricia. Mordeu o lábio, tentando se controlar, mas era impossível. Era mais forte que ela. Suas unhas arranharam com força o braço do ruivo, o que o fez rir entre um gemido.

Rony estava louco para sentir o gosto de Hermione, e com esse desejo, desceu os beijos pelo corpo da mesma, encontrando seu centro. Com o mínimo contato de seus lábios, Rony pode sentir o tremor que passou pelo corpo de Hermione.

A cada caricia mais profunda, Hermione chamava seu nome cada vez mais alto. Os sons eram incontroláveis.

Ouvi-la chamar seu nome, estava levando Rony, ao mais louco desejo. Não conseguira se segurar por muito tempo.

Rony subiu com o corpo sobre o dela, fazendo movimentos leves roçando os sexos, o que fazia os dois soltarem gemidos abafados entre beijos.

-Você me quer? –Rony perguntou e mordeu o pescoço de Hermione.

-Quero... quero muito. –sua voz era manhosa. Arranhava as costas do ruivo e puxava-lhe os cabelos.

Rony pressionou as duas intimidades com mais força, e Hermione fechou os olhos sentindo um tremor pelo corpo.

-Eu te amo, Rony. –envolveu o rosto do ruivo com as duas mãos.

-Eu também, Mione. Te amo... Te quero. –Rony deu o seu mais belo sorriso a Hermione, que retribui a altura.

Ele a beijou com amor, e assim, a penetrou de vagar, querendo prolongar o contato íntimo.

Hermione se abraçou a ele com força, deixando uma única lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto.

Rony a olhou, e beijou o local onde a lágrima se instalou.

-Minha Mione... Minha. –falou com um sorriso e afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Os movimentos iniciais eram lentos, arrancando suspiros de ambas às partes. Rony começou a dar investidas mais vigorosas, sentindo o seu corpo clamar por isso.

Hermione o acompanhou nos movimentos, o incentivando a ir cada vez mais fundo e rápido.

O ar era pouco para os corpos entrelaçados. Suspiros, gemidos e nomes eram soltos de maneira involuntária. Estavam totalmente entregues ao prazer.

Rony não conseguia controlar mais seus movimentos, penetrando Hermione, cada vez mais fundo. Ela arfava em resposta, arranhando toda a extensão das costas e braços do ruivo.

O ápice veio de maneira arrebatadora, tirando qualquer fonte de raciocínio e força do casal. Seus corpos explodiram juntos, num mar de prazer intenso.

Rony deixou-se cair sobre o corpo de Hermione, respirando pesadamente, assim como ela.

Hermione alisava seus cabelos de forma carinhosa, muito satisfeita e abobada pela intensidade do prazer máximo.

Rony fez menção de livra Hermione de seu peso, porém, ela o abraçou mais forte.

-Fica assim. –falou com a voz baixa.

Rony deixou-se ficar nos braços de Hermione, matando as saudades do calor de seu corpo. Abraçou-a com força, sentindo os carinhos que ela fazia em seus cabelos molhados pelo suor.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio durante longos minutos. Porém, Hermione sentia necessidade de dizer algo.

-Rony. –chamou-o.

-O que foi? –Rony perguntou rolando para o lado, podendo assim, ficar de frente para Hermione.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, tentando elaborar o que falar. E sua feição a denunciou.

-Mione, não...

-Por favor, me escute. –cortou-o. –Não posso fingir que nada aconteceu, porque aconteceu. –falou calma.

Rony se calou e ficou atento a suas palavras.

-Eu não vou agir mais como uma criança. Eu te fiz sofrer novamente por puro egoísmo! Todo esse tempo, pensei apenas em mim, enquanto você... -suspirou. –você estava ao meu lado, fazendo de tudo para que me sentisse bem. E eu não soube reconhecer isso.

Hermione estava abrindo seu coração, como a tempo não fazia. Suas palavras eram sinceras. Queria ser verdadeira com Rony e não lhe esconder nada.

-Não posso voltar atrás, mas posso pedir que me perdoe. Não quero que duvide do meu amor por você. –alisou seu rosto. –Quero te fazer feliz, mas só estou indo contra isso. Peço que a partir desse momento, esqueça tudo o que eu fiz, esqueça o que passou. Que recomecemos. Eu não quero ter perder novamente.

Rony sorriu.

-É tudo o que eu mais quero, Mione. Mas preciso que confie em mim.

-Eu confio.

-Preciso ter você inteira, e não metade feliz e outra triste.

-Eu não vou ter mais medo. Não com você ao meu lado.

-Não vai mais me evitar?

-Não.

-Não vai deixar de fazer amor comigo quando estiver no período fértil?

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Suspirou, refletindo com a pergunta do ruivo.

-Não, eu não vou. –falou por fim. –Não posso mentir para você, Rony. Eu tenho medo, muito medo... Mas...

-O que? –incentivou-a a continuar.

-Rony... eu...eu quero... –era muito difícil dizer o que gostaria.

Rony beijou sua testa.

-Diga para mim, o que você quer? –perguntou calmo, muito esperançoso.

-Eu quero...quero te dar um filho. –sua voz soou fraca. Rony sentiu como se explodisse fogos de artifício em seu peito, tamanho era seu contentamento, porém, se conteve.

-Sem medo, lembra? –falou colando sua testa com a dela.

-Essa parte é difícil. –falou com a voz embargada.

Rony beijou-a nos lábios tentando acalmá-la.

-Você vai estar comigo? –Hermione perguntou com a voz trêmula.

-Sempre... –beijou-a novamente. –Mas eu preciso que você também queira.

-Eu... eu quero...Eu sempre quis. –falou num sussurro. –Você sempre soube disso.

Rony sorriu abertamente, sem se conter de felicidade.

-Você me ama? –perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

-Mais que a mim mesma.

-Diz. –pediu num sussurro, roçando seu rosto no dela.

-Eu amo você! Amo você com todas as minhas forças! Sem você, eu não estaria aqui, porque minha existência se resume em você. Minha filosofia da vida é você.

-Ahhh, Mione! –exclamou extasiado com tal declaração. Beijou-a com entusiasmo. –É tão bom ter você de volta! Minha Mione!

-Eu vou te fazer feliz, Rony.

-Se você está feliz, eu também estou.

-Eu te amo! –falou rente aos seus lábios.

-Eu também te amo, Mione. Muito! –Rony foi beijá-la, mas parou no meio do caminho. –Não entendi uma coisa...

-O que? –Hermione perguntou confusa.

-Fi o que?

Hermione riu abertamente, sentindo-se segura e confiante.

-Depois eu explico. Agora quero ensinar outra matéria: Anatomia.

Rony fez cara de pura confusão, e foi abordado por uma Hermione apaixonada.


	28. Chapter 28

_**ESPERANÇA **_

Rony e Hermione dormiram até mais tarde no dia seguinte, sendo que ela fora a primeira a acordar.

Remexeu-se devagar, na cama, para não acordar o ruivo, sentindo o peso do braço, do mesmo, sobre si. Virou-se, e assim, pode contemplar seu semblante tranquilo com alguns fios ruivos caindo-lhe pelo rosto. Afastou-os delicadamente e sorriu de bem consigo mesma. Estava feliz. Essa é a palavra que define suas emoções. Queria tanto se libertar daquele peso que a perseguira durante tanto tempo, e agora, conseguira.

Sentiu uma dor de leve no braço, e ali, pode contemplar dois arroxeados, de leve, contrastando com sua pele branca. Não conseguiu se segurar e soltou uma risada o que, consequentemente, acordou o ruivo.

-Posso saber o porquê da risada? –Rony perguntou se remexendo na cama com a voz extremamente rouca.

-Desculpe ter te acordado. –falou ainda com ar de riso. Chegou o corpo para mais perto de Rony, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Ele passou o braço por sua cintura a abraçando forte.

-Nós estamos tão violentos ultimamente! –falou zombeteira e mostrou o braço a Rony. –Não quero nem ver o resto do corpo! –riu extasiada só de lembrar a noite, depois de passar tanto tempo, sem dividir com Rony aquelas sensações maravilhosas.

Rony riu beijando seu pescoço.

-Vai preparando as poções, Mione... Porque olha o que você faz comigo... -Rony virou-se de barrigada para cima, mostrando seu peito todo arranhado e vermelho.

Hermione riu novamente. Alisou o peito de Rony e beijou toda a extensão.

-Tadinho do meu ruivo! –falou passando os dedos no corte em seu lábio. Rony mordeu a ponta de seu dedo e riu.

-Tadinho nada! –falou com um sorriso insinuante. –Eu quero é mais!

Rony se postou sobre Hermione num movimento rápido e a beijou com desejo.

O domingo foi de completo romance e paixão entre o casal. Agora sim, Rony podia ter sua Hermione de verdade, e ela se ver livre do pesadelo.

Fevereiro chegou com clima de felicidade e puro romance. Rony e Hermione voltaram a ser o que eram: o casal sempre apaixonado, amigos, confidentes, e claro, o tempero que não podia faltar, brigas por coisas banais que terminavam na maioria das vezes, em beijos quentes e carinhos envolventes.

Harry e Gina estavam mais que empolgados com a nova gravidez. Uma pequena saliência já era possível ser vista no ventre da ruiva, o que deixava Harry cada vez mais encantado.

Ao contrário do que o casal pensava, James estava lidando muito bem com a ideia de um irmão. Enchia a barriga de Gina com carinhos, o que a deixava a beira das lágrimas de emoção.

Era um sábado à noite, Rony e Hermione estavam deitados um nos braços do outro, debaixo das cobertas, compenetrados em um filme.

-Esse homem é muito burro! – Rony criticou em relação ao filme.

-Ele se deixou levar como a maioria dos homens. –Hermione falou.

-Eu não cairia na dela!

-Hummm, sei!

-Você sabe que não! –falou indignado. –Desse jeito você até me ofende! –falou se fazendo de vítima e emburrou-se. Hermione riu.

-Eu sei que você não cairia na dela. –falou se aconchegando no peito do ruivo, pensativa. Rony sorriu.

-Coitado! O menino vai morrer por causa da idiota da irmã dele! –Rony falou e percebeu o silêncio de Hermione. Olhou-a e viu seu olhar perdido.

-Acho que tem alguém aqui que não está prestando atenção no filme! –exclamou sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu e beijou a mão de Rony.

-O que foi? –Rony perguntou beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Hermione se ajoelhou na cama, ficando de frente para o ruivo.

-Nada. –respondeu olhando em seus olhos.

Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença. Hermione, num movimento rápido, colou seus lábios ao de Rony num beijo curto, porém, forte. Repetiu a ação seguidas vezes, subindo o corpo e abraçando Rony ainda ajoelhada. Rony apertou sua cintura e empurrou-a, caindo por cima dela, na cama.

Estavam ofegantes e se olharam nos olhos por um momento.

Hermione sabia que estava prestes a se concretizar, ou já havia se concretizado. E era isso que queria. Não negaria mais esse presente em sua vida.

Rony captou em seu olhar todo o seu objetivo, o qual, ela se propunha a realizar. Todas aquelas abordagens surpresas, noites e mais noites de amor...

Rony sorriu alisando a pele macia de seu rosto.

-Obrigada. –sussurrou rente aos seus lábios e logo depois a beijou. Um beijo lento, carregado de amor, porém, não deixou de excitá-los.

Era sempre assim, bastava um beijo, um olhar, que ambos sabiam o que queriam o que diziam.

Esse conjunto de percepções mostra o quanto Rony e Hermione são cúmplices. Cumplicidade que eleva suas almas ao mais belo sentimento: amor.

Final de fevereiro. Rony completaria vinte e seis anos em poucos dias.

-Aff... Estou ficando velho! –Rony reclamou mais uma vez.

-Rony, você só vai completar vinte e seis anos! –Hermione usou do mesmo argumento quando Rony fazia suas reclamações diárias.

-Não me lembre disso, Mione!

-Deixa de bobeira, Rony!!! Até quando você vai ficar reclamando?

Rony bufou.

-A cada ano que passa você fica mais charmoso, lindo e sexy. –falou o enchendo de beijos.

-Sei. –falou descrente.

-Não acredita em mim ?

Rony não respondeu.

-Vem aqui. –Hermione falou se levantando e o puxou para que ficasse de frente ao espelho, e se postou ao seu lado. –Olha para você... –mirou o espelho. –Percebe o quanto homem você é?

Rony apenas mirava seu reflexo no espelho.

-Tira isso. –Hermione falou tirando-lhe a camisa. –Olha o quanto você é lindo! –falou com um brilho nos olhos, acariciando seu peito e beijando de leve seus ombros e costas.

-Você é quente, seu cheiro é torturante... –continuou falando. –Mas, o que mais importa, está aqui... –postou uma das mãos sobre o lado esquerdo do peito de Rony. –e aqui... - apontou para a sua cabeça.

-... São os dois que faz de você esse homem brilhante, inteligente, amoroso, e, acima de tudo, especial. E juntando esses três pontos, que me faz te amar incondicionalmente. –terminou sorrindo.

Rony sorriu sem saber o que dizer. Puxou-a para que ficasse em sua frente e mirou seus olhos.

-E é essa morena aqui, na minha frente, que é dona do meu corpo, do meu coração e da minha mente. É você que faz de mim esse homem.

Hermione selou seus lábios aos dele num longo beijo. Rony o terminou dando uma mordidinha no lábio inferior de Hermione e sorriu. Virou-a para que ficasse de frente ao espelho e a abraçou por trás.

-Não acha que somos um casal perfeito? –perguntou Rony.

-Acho... –soltou um suspiro. –perfeito.

Hermione se encolheu nos braços de Rony sentindo um frio na barriga.

Rony percebeu a tensão que passou por sua face.

-Em que está pensando? –perguntou dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

-Em você... em mim... –não terminou a frase, ficando em silêncio.

-Tem algo que queira me contar? –Rony perguntou estranhando seu jeito.

-Não agora... –falou séria. –Vamos dormir? Estou com sono. –desconversou.

Rony ficou intrigado, porém, não fez objeção.

Primeiro dia de maio. A casa do casal estava cheia de convidados. As cabeças ruivas eram as mais vistas no meio de todos. Crianças corriam para todos os lados. Todos foram prestigiar mais um ano de vida de Ronald Weasley.

-Daqui a pouco a Gina ultrapassa a mamãe com seus sete filhos! –Fred zombou da irmã.

-Engraçadinho! A culpa não é minha se você não quer mais filhos! –retrucou Gina emburrada.

-Para o seu governo, irmãzinha, eu e Mel já estamos providenciando um irmãozinho para a Abby.

-Xiiii, acho que alguém está tendo dificuldade! –Gina falou arrancando risadas de todos que estavam na roda.

-Não posso demonstrar minhas técnicas, Gininha. O ambiente não permite! –retrucou.

Os dois continuaram naquela discussão, como duas crianças, sendo terminada por Molly.

Hermione observava a todos os presentes perdida em pensamentos, até que foi abordada por Rony.

-Você está muito séria hoje.

-Impressão sua. –sorriu. -Ainda não te dei meu presente.

-E o que seria? –abraçou-a.

-Só vai saber quando todos forem embora. -alisou seu rosto.

-Agora eu gostei! –deu uma piscadinha.

-Pervertido! –brincou.

A comemoração foi bem animada. Todos bebiam, comiam, dançavam... Curtiam bastante.

Harry e Gina foram os últimos a ir embora deixando o casal a sós.

-Enfim, sós! –Rony falou abraçando Hermione. Ela riu.

-Vou ajudar Tayla a dar uma ajeitada aqui na sala e já subo.

-Ahh não, Mione. Deixa isso para depois. –beijou seu pescoço. Hermione tremeu.

-É rapidinho, juro que não demoro.

-Ok. Vou tomar um banho. –beijou-a com vigor apertando sua cintura.

Hermione se separou de Rony, ofegante, e contemplou seu sorriso sexy o que quase a fez perder o equilíbrio. Rony subiu as escadas aos risos.

Hermione ajudou Tayla com o básico. Não estava com cabeça para arrumar nada, na verdade aquilo fora apenas um pretexto para se preparar. Porém, sua ansiedade era muita, depois de cinco minutos subiu e tomou um banho no banheiro social, já que Rony ainda tomava na suíte.

O banho foi rápido. Vestiu uma camisola que tinha comprado, e seguiu de volta ao quarto, um tanto nervosa.

Olhou pela fresta da porta e viu que Rony estava sentando na cama enxugando os cabelos, vestido apenas com uma calça larga. Abriu-a com cuidado, e pé por pé, entrou no quarto.

Rony logo sentiu o perfume de Hermione invadir o ambiente. Olhou em sua direção engolindo em seco, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Suas coxas grossas estavam à mostra, seu colo num lindo decote. Instantaneamente, sentiu seu corpo esquentar. Largou a toalha de lado e caminhou até ela que se manteve parada no meio do quarto.

(Link da camisola de Hermione: ./Main#?uid=14357753822625427650&pid=1243647407537&aid=1$pid=1243647407537)

-Você demorou. –Rony falou cheirando seu pescoço e depositando um beijo no local.

-Fui tomar um banho. –falou se arrepiando.

-Camisola nova? –perguntou em seu ouvido distribuindo beijos por sua orelha, pescoço e rosto.

-É. –respondeu num fio de voz.

-Eu adoro quando você veste essas camisolas, lingeries... Ficam perfeitas em você! –falou sedutor acariciando sua nuca.

Hermione sorriu envergonhada deixando-se levar pelos carinhos de Rony. Porém, se conteve.

-Antes de tudo, eu preciso te dar o meu presente. –falou resistindo aos carinhos de Rony, e olhou em seus olhos.

-Você, toda linda, cheirosa, e com essa camisola que... Por Merlin, não é o meu presente? –perguntou confuso.

-Não. –respondeu séria. Ficou olhando para seu rosto por um tempo sem dizer uma palavra. Seu coração batia descompassado e sua respiração começou a ficar pesada.

Rony pegou suas mãos e constatou que ela estava suando.

-Você esta suando, Mione. –falou baixinho.

-Não é nada. –falou perdida com a imagem de Rony. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e não conseguiu conte-las.

-Mas... –Rony tentou argumenta, mas Hermione o calou com um beijo.

-Eu espero que você goste... –falou entre soluços. Rony estava sem entender nada.

Hermione pegou uma das mãos do ruivo e a beijou, olhou em seus olhos e lentamente postou a mão dele sobre seu ventre.

-Feliz aniversário, meu amor. –falou baixinho.

Rony, num primeiro momento não entendeu o que ela quis dizer com isso. De repente, seu corpo gelou e seus olhos se arregalaram. Hermione continuava a olhá-lo, chorando silenciosamente.

Uma única lágrima desceu do olho esquerdo de Rony. Seria verdade? Será que era realmente o que pensava?

-Voc... você...está...gra...grávida? –perguntou com a voz falha.

Hermione confirmou e soltou um soluço involuntário.

Rony desceu o olhar para a barriga de Hermione e alisou-a com carinho. Seus olhos agora estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas não contidas. Seu coração batia forte, sua mente custava a acreditar nessa realidade. E a única coisa que pensou em fazer, foi puxar Hermione para seus braços envolvendo-a num abraço forte.

Hermione deixou-se chorar abertamente nos braços do ruivo. Precisava do seu calor, do seu apoio.

-Esse é o presente mais lindo que eu já recebi em toda a minha vida, Mione. –falou extremamente emocionado, envolvendo o rosto de Hermione em suas mãos. Ela sorriu entre as lágrimas.

-Rony... –pronunciou com dificuldade.

-Não chore... –falou carinhoso. –Eu estou com você, lembra? –falou enxugando suas lágrimas.

-Não me deixa sozinha... me ajuda...

-Você não está sozinha. Não está... –falou olhando-a em seus olhos.

-Eu quero você. –falou num sussurro.

Rony não pensou duas vezes, colou seus lábios ao dela, num beijo possessivo. Hermione correspondeu à altura, estava com necessidade de Rony. Necessidade de senti-lo colado ao seu corpo, de seu calor...

Rony estava irradiando felicidade, e com isso sua vontade de ter Hermione era maior. Abraçou-a contra seu corpo, caminhando em direção a cama. Caiu por cima dela, tomando cuidado para não jogar todo o peso sobre ela, e olhou-a, ofegante.

-Eu te amo, Mione. Obrigada. –alisou seu rosto. Hermione sorriu e puxou-o para mais um beijo.

Rony desceu as mãos paras as coxas a mostra de Hermione, alisando-as com firmeza. Subiu pela parte interna, e ali pode sentir seu sexo quente e úmido. Acariciou de leve arrancando suspiros e gemidos baixinhos de seus lábios.

Ela se agarrava em suas costas, arranhando-a de leve, sentindo suas caricias. Não perdendo tempo, tirou a calça do ruivo, deixando-o apenas com uma boxer branca, bastante volumosa.

Rony tirou os laços das alças da camisola de Hermione, e desceu-a revelando seus seios. Beijou-os de leve e acariciou-os o que fez Hermione arfar. Seu sexo bastante excitado fazia movimentos sobre o de Hermione, fazendo com que se sentissem mais apressados para consumir o ato de amor.

Rony foi descendo a camisola lentamente, distribuindo beijos por onde sua pele era descoberta. Sua língua contornou seus mamilos, fazendo-a agarrar seus cabelos ruivos sem que percebesse. Chegando a barriga, Rony distribui vários beijos carinhosos, fazendo Hermione sorrir de olhos fechados.

-Nossa pequena. –Rony falou baixinho.

Rony distribuiu beijos fortes pelas coxas de Hermione e as apertava com desejo. Em seu centro, depositou um beijo sobre o pano fino da calcinha e tirou-a em seguida. Hermione elevou o quadril quando sentiu os lábios de Rony a acariciar naquele ponto. Suas mãos prenderam-se no lençol, enquanto seu peito subia e descia descompassado.

Rony não aguentava mais aquele joguinho de caricias, queria Hermione. Subiu o corpo, dando oportunidade para que a morena tirasse a última peça que cobria seu corpo.

Hermione inverteu as posições, ficando sobre Rony, e distribui beijos por todo o seu rosto e peito enquanto sua mão o acariciava intimamente.

Rony não conseguiu controlar os sons que saiam de sua garganta. Tudo aquilo era uma tortura para ele. Prendeu os cabelos de Hermione em sua mão e a beijou com volúpia subindo o corpo e a puxou para que sentasse em seu colo.

Quanto mais alongavam, mais Hermione tinha necessidade de tê-lo. Seu corpo estava em choque com todo aquele contato.

-Eu te amo... –Hermione sussurrou grudando sua testa a dele.

Rony a beijou e a penetrou lentamente, soltando, juntamente com ela, um gemido baixo e longo.

-Estamos juntos... –Rony sussurrou com dificuldade em seu ouvido.

-Sempre... –falou se movendo com Rony.

Hermione se agarrou a Rony sentindo as ondas de prazer lhe tirar o raciocínio. Seu corpo estava em chamas, assim com o do ruivo. Ele mordeu seu ombro, alisando suas costas de cima a baixo e puxou seus cabelos, beijando-a novamente.

Os movimentos aumentaram, deixando-os cada vez mais ofegantes, suados e perto do máximo.

-Rony... – Hermione gemeu em pleno êxtase.

Rony deu mais algumas investidas com movimentos profundos e fortes, levando-os ao ápice arrebatador.

Hermione gemeu em seu ouvido, sentindo-se mole e sem ar. Ele a apertou em seus braços, com a respiração pesada e o coração batendo forte.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, esperando os ânimos se acalmarem e a respiração voltar ao normal.

Rony sentiu Hermione tremer em seus braços e constatou que era pelo seu choro silencioso.

-Xiiii... Não chora meu amor. –tentou acalmá-la.

Hermione se agarrou a ele com força, não querendo ficar um minuto longe de seus braços.

-Olha para mim. –Rony pediu, e teve dificuldade em tirar os braços que lhe rodeavam o pescoço. –Esse é o melhor aniversário que eu já tive na vida, sabia? –falou sorrindo.

Hermione soltou um sorriso fraco.

-Você tem certeza de que está? –Rony perguntou, limpando as lágrimas que marcavam seu rosto.

-Sim.

-Você foi ao Aristides?

-Não. Não queria ir sem você.

-Bom, agora tenho que me preparar. Tenho uma ninfomaníaca na minha cama. Tenho que esconder os sabonetes da casa, e ficar atento durante a noite. –falou zombeteiro tentando alegrar Hermione, o que conseguiu.

-Seu bobo. –falou envergonhada.

-Não quero ver você chorando pelos cantos. –falou carinhoso. –Isso pode não fazer bem para você. Temos que levar essa gravidez com alegria.

Hermione confirmou e o abraçou.

-Eu só quero ficar assim com você. –Hermione falou de olhos fechados encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Rony beijou seu ombro, e alisou suas costas nuas. Num movimentou rápido, deitou-a na cama, ficando por cima da morena.

-E assim? Você também quer? –perguntou com a voz rouca, rente aos seus lábios. –Hoje é meu aniversário, acho que mereço algumas regalias.

-Todas que você quiser. –falou sentindo um tremor pelo corpo. Rony sorriu sexy, constatando esse fato, e a beijou sedento de amor.

*********

-Hora de acordar, dorminhoca. –Rony falou, na manhã do dia seguinte, distribuindo beijos pelas costas nuas de Hermione. Ela se encolheu e resmungou baixinho.

-Mione, eu sei que gostaria de ficar mais tempo nessa cama, eu também... –suspirou vendo as coxas de Hermione desnudas. -... Mas nós temos que trabalhar.

Rony não resistiu e alisou a pele macia das pernas e coxas de Hermione, ela por sua vez, soltou um suspiro e se virou.

-Eu não sou dorminhoca. –falou se sentando e passando as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados.

-Agora voltou a ser. –riu. –Aqui está o café para a grávida mais linda. –falou mostrando uma bandeja farta. Hermione sorriu.

-Eu é que devia estar fazendo isso para você. –riu.

-Sinta-se endividada, então.

Os dois riram, e Hermione, sem mais esperar, pegou uma torrada levando-a a boca. Estava faminta.

Rony fechou o sorriso e ficou a mirá-la. Ainda sentia-se flutuar com a notícia dada na noite passada. Não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Claro que estava feliz, mas se fosse preciso, esperaria o tempo que fosse para ter um filho com Hermione.

Agora, com a nova gravidez, Rony teria que ser muito cuidadoso. Já experimentara as mudanças emocionais de Hermione, porém, agora, seria diferente. Um trauma rondava Hermione, e a ele próprio. A cautela, durante esses nove meses, seria essencial para o bem estar dos três. E ele faria de tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para obter o tão sonhado resultado no final.

- O que foi? –Hermione perguntou lambendo a geléia que ficara em seu dedo.

Rony fechou os olhos passando a língua nos lábios e beijou Hermione de surpresa.

Enlaçou sua cintura puxando-a contra seu corpo fazendo com que o lençol, que envolvia o corpo de Hermione, escorregasse e assim, pudesse sentir seus mamilos rígidos contra seu peito. Instantaneamente seu corpo esquentou, e suas mãos a envolveu com mais força.

Encerrou o beijo respirando profundamente e olhou-a com um sorriso de canto de lábios.

-Delícia! –exclamou baixinho rente aos lábios de Hermione.

Hermione ficou estática após o beijo, enquanto Rony se levantou animado.

-Vou tomar um banho. –falou se encaminhando para o banheiro.

Rony chegou assobiando no Ministério, irradiando felicidade.

-Bom dia, bom dia, bom dia! –exclamou assim que entrou na sala.

-O que foi, Rony? Foi enfeitiçado? –Harry perguntou aos risos.

-Harry, meu amigo! Como vai você? Gina? James? O bebê? Monstro...

-Vai perguntar como está o passarinho também?

Rony gargalhou.

-Lindo dia não acha cunhadinho?

-Agora sim estou ficando assustado!

-Harry, meu caro amigo. As notícias são as melhores!

-E quais são?

-Harry, a Mione está grávida! GRÁVIDA! –exclamou radiante.

-Isso é sério? -perguntou com os olhos arregalados deixando os papéis, que estavam em suas mãos, rolarem para o chão.

-Acredite, até agora minha ficha não caiu!

-Cara, isso é ótimo! Maravilhoso! Fico muito feliz por vocês! –falou o abraçando.

-Obrigada! Eu estou tão feliz! Agora sim, tudo está perfeito! –sorriu.

Harry sorriu feliz por ver o amigo em tal estado. Tudo o que queria era ver seus amigos bem.

Horas mais tarde, quando Rony e Hermione já estavam em casa, ligaram para o consultório do e marcaram a primeira consulta que seria na sexta-feira da mesma semana.

Pelos exames feitos, naquela tarde de sexta-feira, tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem. Hermione estava grávida com um pouco mais de duas semanas.

Enquanto era examinada por Aristides, seu coração batia descompassado, sempre segurando a mãos de Rony com força.

Aristides conversou muito com o casal, esclareceu todas as dúvidas: a probabilidade de um parto normal, o que Hermione desejava, os possíveis ricos, entre outras.

-Você tem que levar essa gravidez naturalmente. E se achar que precisa de um acompanhamento para ajudá-la com essa situação, você não será covarde em fazê-lo. –Aristides falava com sua voz calma.

Hermione suspirou. Já tinha cogitado a ideia de um psicólogo. Mas ela sentia que não era necessário. Sabia que se Rony estivesse sempre ao seu lado, tudo daria certo. Ele é seu suporte, sua força.

-Cuidarei de vocês. –Aristides falou por último, sorrindo.

Rony estava grato por ter uma pessoa tão boa, e dedicada cuidando das duas pessoas que completavam sua vida.

Após uma hora de conversa, Rony e Hermione se despediram do Doutor, e saíram para o corredor.

-Tudo bem? –Rony perguntou beijando-a na testa.

Hermione apenas confirmou.

-Você sabe que pode se abrir para mim, falar tudo comigo, pedir o que quiser? Sabe que eu estou aqui para o for preciso?

Hermione sorriu e assentiu.

-Te amo. –sussurrou o abraçando.

-Eu também, morena.

Rony fez questão de reunir ambas as famílias na Toca, para dar a grande notícia.

Molly, Maree e Gina, caíram no choro, acompanhadas de Hermione. Rony foi abraçado por todos com alegria. Todos os Weasleys, juntamente com os pais de Hermione ficaram imensamente felizes.

-Mione, eu estou tão feliz por você! –Gina exclamou quando puxou a amiga para um canto mais reservado.

-Obrigada, Gina. –falou sorridente.

-Eu sabia que você conseguiria! Você é Hermione Granger Weasley, esqueceu?!

As duas riram.

-E como você está? Como vai o bebê? –Hermione perguntou.

-Está tudo bem. Essa gravidez está mais tranquila.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo. Sinto-me exatamente como da primeira vez. –por um momento Hermione parou e refletiu com o que acabara de dizer.

Gina, já imaginando o que se passava na cabeça da amiga, tratou logo de distraí-la.

-Então, quer dizer que Hermione virou a gata selvagem novamente! –falou divertida.

-Como assim?

-Ahhh, Mione... Você sabe... Rony fala que você grávida, é insaciável! –gargalhou.

Hermione ficou vermelha, porém, não pode deixar de rir.

- Quer dizer que o seu querido irmão comenta isso com você? Bom saber!–riu.

-Na verdade, ele não disse a mim. Eu que escutei uma conversinha de homens. Você sabe. –riu. –Mas não se preocupe. Não teve nenhuma declaração tão intima, pois, se tivesse, eu mesma faria o favor de calá-los.

As duram riram.

-Será que agora o Rony faz um Streep?

-Porque você está lembrando isso agora? –perguntou aos risos, relembrando a conversa que tiveram.

-Memória boa, meu bem! Fora, que esse é o momento ideal. Você com esse fogo todo... O Rony com o fogo que ele já tem...

-Você está insinuando que só me interesso por fazer amor quando estou grávida, Ginevra? –perguntou fingindo-se de brava.

-Longe de mim! Já tive provas de que é completamente o contrário! –falou na defensiva, porém, sem perder o tom divertido. –Nesse ponto, somo parecidas, Mione. Eu também fico assim, sabe... Só de o Harry me beijar, parece que uma labareda toma conta de mim.

-Que bom! Eu não sou a única maníaca! –riu.

-Então, Weasley... Porque você não pede ao Rony?

-Eu? Pedir a ele? NUNCA!

-E porque não? –perguntou calma.

-Que lindo seria, Gina. "Rony, amor... vista uma roupa sexy e faça um Streep para mim? Obrigada."

Gina gargalhou.

-Fora, que eu não sei se ele gostaria de fazer isso.

-Como você é boba, Mione. Eu tenho certeza que ele faria! Harry realiza todas as minhas fantasias, e eu as dele. –falou suspirando.

-Para mim, bastar ter o Rony. Ele é minha maior fantasia. –falou apaixonada.

-Ahhh, Mione!! Assim eu choro! –falou Gina deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

-Gina! –Hermione exclamou surpresa, abraçando a amiga. –Essa gravidez está sendo diferente mesmo! Ao invés de estressada você está chorona. –falou brincando.

Gina e Hermione ficaram mais um tempo conversando e mal sabiam elas, que um ruivo pegara parte da conversa.

-Streep?- sussurrou pensativo. Olhou para si próprio imaginando a cena e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

A semana começou. Era noite de terça-feira.

Rony chegou em casa às onze da noite. Fora um dia longo de reunião e planos. Estavam com um caso particularmente difícil. E dessa vez, Rony pressentia que demoraria um bom tempo para resolvê-lo.

Jogou sua capa no sofá e suspirou. O silêncio era total.

_Tayla com certeza fora dormir, e Hermione também. –_pensou.

Subiu as escadas, arrastando os pés pelo caminho. Entrou pé por pé no quarto, para não acordá-la e a viu encolhida na cama.

-Rony? –Hermione chamou sonolenta.

Rony sorriu e foi até ela. Assim, que se sentou ao seu lado, Hermione se levantou, parecendo um raio e correu para o banheiro.

-E começa tudo de novo! –Rony falou consigo mesmo, rindo.

Hermione retornou ao quarto mantendo distância de Rony.

-Enjoada? –perguntou se levantando.

-Sim. –respondeu bamba. –Hmmm... Rony?

-Sim? –perguntou caminhando até ela, porém, Hermione se afastou.

-O que foi? –Rony perguntou confuso.

-Seu perfume. –falou envergonhada.

Apesar de amar o perfume de Rony, o cheiro a estava enjoando. _Infelizmente_.

Rony relaxou o ombro. _É só isso!_

-Se eu tomar um banho, ganho um beijo? –perguntou sorrindo.

-Até dois. –Hermione falou já ansiando por isso.

Rony, sem perder mais tempo, correu para o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Retornou ao quarto vestindo apenas uma calça larga, sem camisa e os cabelos molhados.

Hermione sorriu. _Do jeito que eu gosto!_

-E agora? –Rony perguntou deitando-se ao seu lado.

-Perfeito. –terminou de falar e o beijou, saudosa. Os beijos eram dados um atrás do outro.

Com Rony ao seu lado sentia-se pronta para tudo. Sentia-se segura. As horas que passava só eram de lutas constantes de sua consciência para afastar os pensamentos ruins. Desejava criar uma barreira em sua mente para esses pensamentos. E quando eles vinham, direcionava-os para Rony, o que às vezes lhe dava um momento de paz.

Ali, ao lado de Rony, parecia que sua mente se esvaziava. O amor aquecia seu coração e corpo. Em seus braços estava segura.

Rony se separou de Hermione com a respiração pesada. Com ela perdia completamente o poder do raciocínio.

-Isso é saudade? –perguntou rindo.

-Muita. –Hermione respondeu o abraçando.

-Então, como foi seu dia?

Hermione e Rony conversaram durante algum tempo falando sobre o dia que tiveram e outros assuntos menos importantes.

Hermione percebeu o cansaço do ruivo, e comprovou isso quando ele adormeceu. Ficou a mirá-lo por um tempo, vendo-o ressonar tranquilamente. Alisou sua barriga ainda lisa, com um sorriso, e suspirou. Descansou a cabeça no peito de Rony e adormeceu.


	29. Chapter 29

**CIÚME, SIM!**

Alguns dias se passaram e Hermione estava com pouco mais de um mês de gravidez, e uma pequena saliência em sua barriga era vista.

Além do brilho que era visto em seus olhos, Hermione trabalhava sua mente constantemente para se manter firme e esperançosa. Mas, para o seu desgosto, esse trabalho às vezes era um tanto difícil. Motivo? A falta de Rony.

Os momentos com o ruivo eram cada vez mais curtos, viam-se apenas na parte da manhã e quando se encontravam no Ministério. A maior parte dos dias da semana Rony chegava tarde, e ela, com suas noites de sono mais alongadas, já se encontrava adormecida.

Rony se martirizava por não poder estar ao seu lado à maior parte do tempo. Chegava em casa e a via num sono profundo, com um livro caído ao lado, ou a televisão ligada, o que ele imaginava, à sua espera.

Ansiava por beijá-la, abraçá-la, mas não queria acordá-la e se segurava ao máximo. Esperava o dia amanhecer, e assim, matava parte da saudade, aproveitando cada segundo antes de irem trabalhar.

O final de semana era o único tempo em que ficavam juntos, e podiam curtir cada minuto.

Era uma sexta-feira à noite. Rony estava na sala de reunião ao lado de Harry, entre os outros participantes.

Sua mente estava longe, seu corpo cansado, louco para ir para casa.

-Isso está mais complicado que pensei! –Rony exclamou se jogando na cadeira na sua sala, após a reunião.

-Nem fala. –Harry falou igualmente cansado. –Esse caso será longo, muito longo!

Harry e Rony ainda ficaram durante mais trinta minutos no Ministério, e logo depois foram embora.

Rony aparatou numa rua perto de sua casa, pois agora a casa vizinha, antes vazia, fora habitada, e Rony não queria chamar atenção para seu lado mágico.

Pegou as chaves e abriu a porta. Soltou um longo bocejo, estava sonolento.

Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si e virou o corpo, seus olhos se arregalaram.

-Herm-on-nini, focê errr especial - Krum falou dando um último abraço apertado em Hermione e beijando sua face.

Rony ficou rubro. Suas chaves foram de encontro ao chão, e seus punhos se fecharam com força com os lábios apertados.

Krum e Hermione se assustaram e olharam em sua direção.

Por um momento Rony ficou calado sem saber o que dizer. Mas não foi preciso fazer muito esforço para pensar em algo. Seu instinto fora mais rápido.

-Posso saber o que ele está fazendo na minha casa, na minha sala e abraçado com você, Hermione?- Rony perguntou sem disfarçar seu descontentamento, num tom de voz rude.

-Eu... –Krum tentou pronunciar, mas Rony o cortou.

-Você, calado! –falou apontando-lhe o dedo e os olhos faiscando.

-Rony! –Hermione exclamou repreendendo-o.

-Não vou ficar calado enquanto vejo ele te agarrar na minha casa! –elevou o tom de voz.

-Ele não estava me agarrando! –exclamou estupefata.

-Imagina! –debochou. –Nem um pouco! Agora eu sou o idiota!

-Realmente você é um idiota! –Hermione retrucou raivosa, sem pensar.

-ÓTIMO! –gritou, caminhando até a porta. Virou e deu uma última olhada para os dois. Viu o olhar assassino de Hermione, mas não se importou. –Fique com ele, então! –falou por último e saiu batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Hermione arregalou os olhos sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

-RONALD! –gritou sem sucesso e bufou. Rony já saira.

-Desculpe-me, Hermio-ni-ni. No querrria te causar porremas.

-Está tudo bem, Victor.

Krum se desculpou mais uma vez prometendo a Hermione, para o seu desespero, voltar quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas. Aparatou da sala mesmo, deixando Hermione só.

Assim que Rony saiu pela porta, sentiu algo trombar com seu corpo, quase o levando ao chão, porém conseguiu se equilibrar.

-AI! –falou uma voz suave.

Rony olhou para o chão, e ali caída, estava uma morena.

( N/A: foto da vizinha: ./Main#?uid=14357753822625427650&pid=1247621103720&aid=1 )

-Me desculpe... - Rony falou oferecendo-lhe a mão. -... eu não a vi. Mil desculpas! –ajudou-a a se levantar.

-Não foi nada. –falou ela com um sorriso. –Afinal, eu quem estava no seu caminho.

-Você está bem? –Rony perguntou com uma mão em suas costas e outra em seu braço.

-Oh, sim! Claro, não foi nada! –falou um pouco envergonhada, ao perceber a beleza do ruivo. –Eu... eu... –gaguejou e raspou a garganta. –Eu sou nova, me mudei recentemente para a casa da frente.

-Ahhh, sim! Agora somos vizinhos. –Rony sorriu simpático.

-Sim. –falou e ficou a mirá-lo.

Rony, na curiosidade de saber se Krum ainda estava na sala, deu uma olhada na janela, mas não o viu.

A morena, depois de ficar admirada com a beleza de Rony e seu jeito cuidadoso, acordou de seu devaneio.

-Sei que é um pouco tarde... –começou a falar chamando a atenção de Rony. -...mas preciso de uma lâmpada, a minha queimou. Vi a luz da sua casa acesa e resolvi vir até aqui. –falou tímida.

-Não tem problema. –Rony lhe sorriu. –Bem-vinda ao bairro. Acho que tenho uma "lampida", quero dizer... –refletiu. – uma lâmpada sobrando. É só uma de que precisa?

-Sim. Depois eu lhe trago outra.

-Não se preocupe. Eu já volto.

Assim que entrou novamente pela porta, Rony sentiu a raiva o envolver.

* * *

Hermione sentiu-se desanimada pela situação. Victor viera lhe visitar de surpresa, pegando-a desprevenida.

A visita fora rápida, e Hermione achou bom o fato de Rony não estar em casa. Porém, iria lhe contar quando chegasse. Não tinha o que esconder. Mas todo o controle fugira de suas mãos e agora o destino fez com que Rony entendesse tudo errado.

Olhou pela janela, na esperança de vê-lo e seus olhos se arregalaram. Rony estava abraçado com a vizinha! A nova vizinha!

Hermione a vira na noite passada. Pele branca, cabelos ondulados e longos, corpo escultural e olhos verdes misteriosos.

_O que Rony está fazendo abraçado a ela? –_ pensou sentindoo ciúme aflorar.

Seus olhos se desviaram da janela e respirou fundo três vezes. Antes que desse o primeiro passo em direção a porta, Rony entrou por ela, com a face nada diferente de quando saira.

Os dois se olharam e por um momento não disseram nada.

-Será que podemos conversar? –Hermione se esforçou para falar, parando Rony que dera alguns passos.

Rony se virou para olhá-la.

-Por que você não chama o Vitinho para conversar, beijar, abraçar? Não precisava interromper o momento por eu ter chegado! –falou com a face vermelha.

-Victor veio me visitar! Eu não sabia que ele viria! –tentou explicar.

-Ótimo! Surpresa sempre torna as coisas mais prazerosas! Chame ele de volta, talvez seja melhor.

-Você está com um ciúme bobo! –exclamou elevando a voz. –Está sendo idiota!

-Idiota que você se casou! –retrucou deixando Hermione sem fala.

-E o que você estava fazendo abraçado com aquela vizinha lá fora? Já foi retribuir na mesma moeda? –perguntou sem se conter.

Rony crispou os lábios. Não era mais um garotinho!

-Eu não fui descontar nada! Eu trombei com ela e a ajudei a se levantar. Ao contrário de você que ficou se agarrando com aquele... –não completou. Suas veias latejavam. E antes que Hermione falasse mais alguma coisa, saiu da sala. Pegou a lâmpada e retornou caminhando em direção a porta.

-Aonde você vai? –Hermione perguntou.

-Não sei. –respondeu seco sem olhá-la e bateu a porta.

Hermione parou estática, sem saber o que fazer.

Rony falou por breves momentos, com Allie, esse é o nome da vizinha que se encantara com o ruivo, e aparatou no meio da escuridão em seguida.

-Rony! O que faz aqui a essa hora da noite? –perguntou Molly, vendo o filho entrar pela porta da cozinha da Toca.

-Nada. –falou baixo com a feição raivosa.

-Já sei... brigou com Hermione. –falou com um sorriso.

Rony a olhou, os olhos faiscando de raiva, sem querer render muito assunto e Molly riu.

-Posso passar a noite aqui? –perguntou envergonhado apesar da raiva.

-Vai deixar Hermione sozinha? –questionou sua mãe.

-Vou. –afirmou sem pensar muito.

-É claro que você pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Essa casa ainda é sua.

-Obrigada, mamãe. –tentou sorrir. – Papai está em casa?

-Está no banho. Você já jantou?

-Não.

-Sente-se, então. Seu pai já vem.

Assim que Rony se jogou na cadeira, escutou um barulho vindo da sala e se levantou, com seu reflexo de auror, com varinha em punho, e seguiu para a sala, rapidamente, seguido de Molly.

A respiração de Rony parou. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Como ela sabia que estaria na Toca?

_Obvio! –_pensou Rony.

-Desculpe invadir sua casa, Molly. –Hermione falou terminando de limpar suas roupas, um tanto pálida.

-Não tem problema algum, querida. –falou atenta a palidez da nora.

-O que... –antes que Rony pudesse terminar sua pergunta, Hermione se curvou num vaso vazio, ao lado, e vomitou.

Uma ruga de preocupação se instalou em Rony.

_Ela não devia ter usado a lareira - _pensou preocupado.

Hermione se levantou e recebeu um lenço de Molly. Estava pálida e fraca.

-Me desculpe, Molly. –falou muito envergonhada.

-Não se preocupe. Venha, você precisa se sentar. Você está pálida.

Hermione sentou-se e olhou para Rony que desviou o olhar.

-Você não devia ter usado a lareira. –Rony se viu pronunciar sem que percebesse.

-E você não devia ser tão imaturo e me escutar! –falou raivosa.

-Talvez, então, você seja muito madura para mim!

Hermione sentiu uma raiva intensa a dominar, levantou-se rapidamente sentindo a tontura a tomar, porém, não se importou, caminhou a passos largos até Rony, se jogando para cima dele e começou a socá-lo no peito.

Rony agarrou-lhe os pulsos, deixando-a respirando pesadamente pelo esforço.

-É o máximo que consegue fazer? –perguntou cínico.

Hermione fechou os olhos tentando conter a raiva. Logo em seguida abriu-os e um sorriso de canto se formou em seus lábios.

-Não. –falou erguendo uma das pernas dando uma joelhada na parte sensível de Rony.

Ele arregalou os olhos e soltou-a. Suas mãos cobriram o sexo latejante e dolorido. Seus joelhos se dobraram e Rony foi de encontro ao chão, gemendo de dor.

Hermione, por um momento, sentiu-se vitoriosa, mas logo depois percebeu que exagerara.

-Rony... –chamou baixinho. Ajoelhou ao seu lado e viu as lágrimas nos olhos azuis do ruivo.

Molly que ainda estava na sala, apenas olhava os dois e não falava nada.

-Não...encoste...em...mim... –Rony falou com dificuldade.

Hermione emburrou e se levantou.

-Você pediu isso.

-Creio que com o Vitinho você não seja tão "carinhosa" assim! –falou sarcástico, tentando se levantar.

-Por que você não para com esse ciúme bobo? –perguntou num tom de voz triste, o que Rony não percebeu.

-Ciúme bobo? –perguntou incrédulo. –Ele estava te agarrando!

-Você é inacreditável, Rony!

-É bom saber disso.

Hermione sentiu uma tontura a tomar e respirou fundo de olhos fechados tentando controlá-la.

Decidiu por não discutir mais, e insistir na tentativa de fazer Rony entender. Seu corpo mole pedia por alguma coisa para deitar. Precisava ir embora.

Abriu os olhos e mirou Molly, que a olhava preocupada. Sentiu a vergonha bater por ter discutido na frente da sogra.

-Desculpe, Molly... Eu realmente...

-Não se preocupe, Hermione. –sorriu. –Você precisa descansar. Não está bem.

-Sim, eu já vou indo. Novamente me perdoe por tudo. –Hermione abraçou a sogra e aparatou sem falar nada com Rony. Outra viagem de lareira não daria certo.

-Ela não devia aparatar sozinha. –Rony choramingou mediante a dor.

-Você é o marido dela, devia ter a acompanhado. –Molly retrucou.

Rony fechou a cara e mudou de assunto.

-Mamãe, eu vou ficar impotente! –choramingou.

-Ronald, isso é coisa que se diga?!

-Mas, mãe! Isso dói, sabia?

-Eu vou buscar gelo e logo melhora.

-Isso porque a senhora não tem. –resmungou baixinho.

-Falou alguma coisa, Ronald? –perguntou Molly segurando o riso.

-Não. –respondeu emburrado.

Rony subiu as escadas com dificuldade. Tirou a calça e vestiu apenas uma samba canção. Puxou a barra da mesma e olhou para dentro, analisando o estrago.

-Você vai continuara vivo, não vai? –falou dramático.

Rony pegou o saquinho com gelo, que sua mãe lhe dera, e colocou sobre o sexo, sentindo um alivio. Enquanto a dor se ia, Rony refletia.

Hermione não estava nada bem. E agora, raciocinando, Rony sentiu-se um monstro por deixá-la sozinha.

_Mas ela estava lá, nos braços do Krum! Aquele imbecil! –_pensou revoltado.

Sentindo o estômago roncar, e a dor ter diminuído bastante, Rony vestiu-se e desceu para jantar com os pais.

Durante o jantar, Molly o olhava questionadora, intimidando Rony. Seu pai ao contrário, tinha um ar de riso contido.

Após o jantar e de conversar um pouco com os pais, Rony retornou ao seu antigo quarto e tentou pegar no sono, mas era impossível. Pensava em Hermione sozinha, grávida...

Praguejando, Rony se levantou de um salto e aparatou.

* * *

Hermione chegou em casa indo direto sentar-se no sofá, precisando de um apoio. Chamou Tayla pedindo um copo d'água e fechou os olhos recostando a cabeça no sofá, pensativa. Estava só.

Aquele mal estar, pensava ela, tinha algo a ver com todo aquele acontecimento. Até o momento em que Krum chegara para visitá-la, estava ótima. E agora, parecia ter tomado uma caixa de uísque de fogo e estava de ressaca. Seu estômago embrulhando, sua cabeça rodando.

Abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor. As lágrimas desceram sem tentar impedi-las. Levantou-se e seguiu para o quarto.

_Por que Rony tinha que ser tão difícil às vezes? Por que Krum tinha que aparecer do nada?_ –Hermione pensava enquanto trocava de roupa. Abraçou a barriga de forma carinhosa e sorriu fraco.

Era nesses momentos que um buraco e o medo se instalavam em seu peito.

Na esperança de conseguir dormir, deitou-se abraçada ao travesseiro do ruivo, sentindo seu cheiro másculo e natural. As lágrimas não cessaram até que caísse no sono.

* * *

Rony viu a escuridão dominar.

-Lumus! –exclamou com a varinha em punho.

Subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto sem fazer barulho. Lá estava ela, encolhida na cama. Seu coração apertou. Caminhou até ela e deitou-se ao seu lado, tentando ao máximo não acordá-la.

Rony tirou as mechas de seus cabelos que estavam em seu rosto e alisou-o vendo as marcas das lágrimas.

_Pelo menos não está tão pálida. –_pensou um pouco mais aliviado.

Logo, observando-a no sono profundo, os pensamentos de Rony foram direcionados a momentos atrás, e o ciúme o transformou novamente. Levantou-se, ainda muito confuso, e aparatou em seu quarto na Toca.

Hermione acordou assustada no momento em que Rony aparatara. Ascendeu o abajur ao lado e não viu nada. Podia jurar sentir as mãos de Rony em seu rosto. Mas, pelo jeito, fora apenas um sonho. A partir daquele momento o sono fora interrompido, fazendo-a passar a noite em claros.

O dia amanheceu e Hermione estava cansada e abatida. Acreditando que o trabalho iria lhe distrair, tomou um rápido café, pela insistência de Tayla, e seguiu mais cedo para o trabalho.

Rony acordou com os músculos tensos. Tinha certeza que o primeiro que o tirasse do sério, escutariam coisas que não queriam.

Desceu as escadas a passos duros, encontrando sua mãe na cozinha.

-Bom dia. –cumprimentou mal-humorado.

-Fazer essa cara não vai adiantar nada. –falou sua mãe mexendo nas panelas.

-Mamãe, por favor, não começa. –falou agora num tom cansado e desanimado.

Molly olhou para o filho e sentiu seu peito apertado por vê-lo assim.

-Já vou indo, ainda tenho que passar em casa e trocar de roupa. –continuou falando.

-Não vai tomar café?

-Estou sem fome. –falou abraçando a mãe.

Molly não questionou. Despediu-se do filho e viu-o se ir.

Rony esperava encontrar Hermione em casa, mas de acordo com Tayla, ela saira mais cedo.

-Eu só queria saber se ela estava bem. –falou como desculpa para a elfa.

Hermione ainda tentou contato com Rony em sua sala, mas não havia ninguém presente, nem mesmo Harry.

Como se seu organismo reagisse a essa falta de Rony, todo o café e almoço, ingeridos com esforços pela morena, foram embora. Respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro. Seguiu para casa.

Ao chegar, tomou um banho e deitou-se para descansar. Logo Tayla lhe trouxe um lanche, que Hermione agradeceu por seu estômago não rejeitar.

Aproximadamente uma hora depois Rony entrou pela porta do quarto, sobressaltando Hermione.

Os dois se olharam, mas não disseram uma única palavra.

Rony ainda tentou superar seu orgulho e dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Seguiu para o banheiro desviando o olhar.

Ela estava esperançosa por uma conversa, mas desviou o olhar quando o viu caminhar até o banheiro. Resolveu por deitar-se de lado, engolindo as lágrimas, para que assim, não o visse quando saísse do banheiro.

Para o desespero da morena, seu estômago revirou, e a ânsia a tomou.

-Saco! –falou baixinho consigo mesma.

_Vou ligar para o Dr Aristides, esses enjoos estão piores. –_pensou a morena.

Assim que viu Rony sair do banheiro, correu até o mesmo e fechou a porta em seguida, deixando o lanche se ir.

Rony a olhou preocupado, parado no mesmo lugar.

-Você devia tomar o chá que sua mãe falou que é bom. Ela disse que ajuda nos enjoos. –Rony comentou como se não estivesse tão interessado.

-Não vou tomar nada! –Hermione exclamou teimosa apenas para contradizê-lo. Porém, sabia que era melhor seguir seu conselho.

-Prefere ficar zonza, fraca e vomitando toda hora? –perguntou descrente.

-Prefiro. –falou firme sem olhá-lo e deitando-se novamente.

-Você devia deixar de ser tão teimosa às vezes.

-E você devia deixar de acreditar em coisas que não existem! –exclamou chorosa, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Mal acabara de falar e levantou-se saindo pela porta batendo-a em seguida.

Rony ficou a mirar a porta sem saber o que fazer. Por um tempo ficou estático no mesmo lugar. Depois se deitou ficando a espera de Hermione, porém, ela não apareceu.

No dia seguinte Rony ainda estava com seu mau-humor irritante. E quem aguentava o ruivo era Harry e Alana.

-Mas que droga, Rony! –exclamou a loira cansada de presenciar os ataques de raiva e

depressão do ruivo. –Será que dá para tirar essa cara amarrada? Isso para não falar outra coisa!

-Não. –respondeu seco.

-Não sei por que você se sente tão ameaçado por esse Krum.

-Eu não me sinto ameaçado! –retrucou mentindo para si mesmo.

-Imagina! –debochou. –Fica ai morrendo de ciúme à toa.

-Normal, Alana. Desde que Krum e Hermione tiveram um casinho, Rony o despreza. –comentou Harry.

-Ele nem é bonito, sabe... –falou a loira. –Mas talvez Hermione não ache isso. –falou apenas para irritar Rony.

-Bom, alguma coisa de bom ele tinha que ter para Hermione ter tido um caso com ele. –Harry falou entrando no jogo de Alana.

-Será que dá para vocês dois pararem? –Rony perguntou irritado.

-Eu se fosse você ficaria esperto, Rony. Ao invés de ficar fazendo ceninha de ciúme deveria estar ao lado de Hermione. Vocês precisam estar juntos nesse momento. –falou abandonando o tom brincalhão e adotando o tom sério.

-Eu concordo com ela, você sabe. –falou Harry. –E sabe também que Hermione ama você.

-Obrigada. –Rony falou ríspido, cansado de ouvir e saiu da sala.

-Deixe ele. Aposto que quando chegar em casa os dois vão fazer as pazes. –Harry falou aos risos.

-Se depois de tudo o que aconteceu eles ainda estão juntos, o mundo pode cair, que eles vão continuar.

-Isso com certeza!

Rony saiu raivoso da sala. Porque a verdade às vezes dói?

Mais tarde, quando chegou em casa, encontrou Hermione sentada no sofá. Ela apenas o olhou por breves momentos e baixou o olhar tristonho, para o livro em suas mãos.

Ele, ainda emburrado, foi direto para o quarto. Tirou as roupas com certa violência como se descontasse a raiva de si mesmo em cada peça. Tomou um banho rápido sem muita paciência, vestiu apenas uma calça larga ficando sem camisa e deitou-se na cama.

Hermione entrou pela porta com seu olhar vazio. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e começou a se trocar sobre o olhar de Rony. Quando a saliência em sua barriga entrou em foco o ruivo sorriu, mas logo o sorriso saiu de foco e se levantou de um salto.

-OK, OK! –falou andando de um lado para o outro.

Hermione deu um pulo de susto e olhou em sua direção com a blusa do pijama ainda em suas mãos.

-Quer saber? –parou e olhou diretamente para Hermione. –EU ASSUMO! ASSUMO! –falou erguendo os braços. –Tenho ciúme mesmo! Ciúme de você com aquele búlgaro nojento! –passou a mão pelos cabelos num misto de nervosismo e timidez.

Hermione continuou estática e olhos arregalados.

-Morro de ciúme de cada letra que você escreve em uma carta para ele! –continuou falando. –Simplesmente não aceito te ver com ele. É como se a qualquer momento... –suspirou. –eu fosse te perder pra ele. – seus músculos tensos relaxaram.

Rony se calou por um momento e baixou o olhar a espera que Hermione falasse algo. Mas ela continuava em silêncio. Olhou e a viu na mesma posição.

-Desculpa. –voltou a falar num tom de voz baixo. –Desculpa por ter brigado com você, por ter lhe deixado sozinha. Mas esse búlgaro... –fez uma careta. –... foi marcado por mim, marcado como o meu rival.

Hermione engoliu em seco percebendo a intensidade do sentimento que vive em Rony.

-Você não tem que se sentir ameaçado por ele. Victor agora é casado. E eu estou com você. –Hermione falou de repente, chamando a atenção de Rony.

-Não importa se ele é casado, solteiro, se gosta de homem... para mim ele sempre será uma ameaça! Ele só espera o momento de dar o bote. –parou e respirou fundo.

-Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou te sufocar com o meu ciúme. Tenho ciúme de todos que te olham e te desejam, mas foi o búlgaro que lhe deu o primeiro beijo. Foi ele o primeiro a ter o direito de sentir sua pele num carinho, sentir seus lábios... Sei que ciúme não é demonstração de amor, mas eu te amo e, possessivamente, você é minha! Sou egoísta, não divido você! –Rony falou tudo muito rápido, deixando Hermione atenta a sua fala. Terminou de falar e suspirou aliviado.

Desviou o olhar e silenciou-se. De repente dois braços o rodearam num forte abraço. Automaticamente suas mãos pousaram nos cabelos e costas de Hermione a puxando para si.

-Eu não sabia que ele viria. Tentei dar alguma desculpa, mas não deu... –falou contra seu peito. –Mas eu juro, juro que entre eu e ele não tem anda além da amizade a distância. Você não tem que se sentir ameaçado por ele. É você que eu amo.

-Eu não sou perfeito, tenho meus defeitos e o ciúme é um deles, principalmente do Krum. Mas eu vou tentar me controlar. –falou com um sorriso fazendo Hermione rir.

- Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas não sabia que era tão intenso.

-Ele fez tudo o que eu devia ter feito e não fiz. Eu me martirizo por isso até hoje.

-Então não se martirize mais. Não tem por que. Se tudo aconteceu dessa forma é porque tinha que ser.

-O importante é que hoje eu tenho você e ele não! –exclamou apertando Hermione em seus braços.

-Rony! –exclamou rindo. - Sabe, eu também sou egoísta em certo ponto, não divido você.

-Estamos quites então. –sorriu e recebeu um beijo apaixonado de Hermione.

-Sonhei com você ontem à noite. Parecia tão real.

-Era real. Eu vim lhe ver.

-Ficou com medo de eu fazer as malas e ir embora? –brincou.

-Não. Acho que foi saudade e preocupação mesmo. –riu. -Me senti um monstro por ter te deixado sozinha e sentindo-se mal. –falou sério.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem agora. Acho que tudo foi reflexo da briga.

-Por esse motivo me sinto pior ainda.

-Não se sinta, por favor.

-Certo. Agora já passou. Apenas quero te ver bem.

Hermione sorriu. Rony pegou a blusa de Hermione que caira no chão e vestiu-a na mesma.

-Prontinha para dormir!

-Dormir? –perguntou alarmada.

-Ahhh, a mocinha não se esqueceu da baita joelha que me deu de presente? –perguntou debochado. Hermione se envergonhou.

-Me desculpe, eu não queria ter feito aquilo.

-Dessa vez eu perdoo. Mas doeu viu! Foi maldade, Mione! Você correu o risco de ficar sem pra sempre!

-Que exagero, Rony!

-Exagero nada. Você que não viu o estado dele! E agora como castigo nada de fazer uso do meu amigo aqui, ele está em greve.

-Greve?

-Isso mesmo. Ele ainda está se recuperando.

-Fala sério, Rony! Ele já está ótimo, quer ver? –falou fazendo menção de tocar Rony em sua parte intima.

-Não toque ai mocinha! –falou detendo sua mão.

-Que foi? Está com medo? –perguntou marota.

-Pior que estou! O meu amigo ainda está sensível!

-Aff... Você é tão exagerado! –falou soltando um bocejo.

-Está vendo? Se começássemos algo, ele ficaria chateado novamente. Você já está praticamente dormindo em pé!

Hermione riu e o puxou caindo os dois na cama.

-Você me ama? –Hermione perguntou aconchegando-se em se peito.

-Muito. E você me ama?

-Demais. –deu um beijo no peito de Rony e adormeceu deixando o ruivo aos risos.

No dia seguinte Rony trabalhou com uma animação fora do normal.

-Não falei que eles iam fazer as pazes? –comentou Harry com Alana que riu.

Rony foi o primeiro a chegar em casa do trabalho. Seus lábios tinham um sorriso malicioso e a animação era a mesma de todo o dia.

Hermione olhou no relógio, faltavam apenas vinte minutos para ir para casa, não via a hora. Seu organismo agora estava ótimo em comparação aos dias anteriores

Impaciente, arrumou suas coisas e saiu da sala. Despediu-se de Sarah e se foi.

Chegou à rua de sua casa, e estacionou o carro na garagem. Olhou a frente e lá estava a vizinha na janela. Parecia morar sozinha. Hermione não vira nenhum outro habitante na casa a não ser ela. E esse fato a incomodou.

Desviando sua atenção, caminhou até a porta e abriu-a. Estranhou, tudo estava escuro.

Logo duas mãos a surpreendeu por trás e luzes diferentes se ascenderam.

-Uma forma de me redimir. –falou uma voz baixa e sexy em seu ouvido fazendo todo seu corpo tremer.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A MINHA FANTASIA **_

Hermione fechou os olhos por um momento e voltou a abri-los, admirando a sala. As luzes eram baixas, dando um ar misterioso ao local e, ao mesmo tempo, romântico. O chão parecia ter sido forrado por pétalas de rosas, e logo o som penetrou em seus ouvidos.

(N/A: link da música:

http: // w w w .br/Main#FavoriteVideos?uid=14357753822625427650

É SÓ TIRAR O ESPAÇO )

Hermione estranhou o ritmo da música. Não era algo romântico e sim envolvente, sexy. No momento em que vira toda aquela arrumação feita por Rony, imaginara um jantar romântico.

-Rony... –sussurro.

-Shiii... Hoje, eu comando. –sussurrou em seu ouvido e passou a língua em seu pescoço o que fez Hermione tremer.

_**If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me  
(What would you do?)  
**_

_**Se eu escrevesse  
Uma sinfonia para você  
Para dizer o quanto você  
Representa pra mim  
(O que você faria?)**_**  
**

Lentamente, Rony tirou o sobretudo de Hermione deixando-o escorregar até o chão. Seu rosto estava muito próximo ao côncavo do pescoço da morena, de modo que ela podia sentir sua respiração arrepiar os pelos da nuca.

Rony mergulhou as mãos nos cachos de Hermione a fazendo curvar a cabeça de lado, para que assim, pudesse explorar mais aquela área. Seus lábios úmidos e quentes tocaram sua pele dando leves beijos. Sua língua ágil procurou a ponta da orelha e a mordiscou.

_**If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular  
(Tell me, would you?) –[b] Rony cantarolou o refrão no ouvido de Hermione**_

_**Se eu dissesse  
Que você é linda  
Você seria minha namorada?  
(Me diga, você seria?)**__  
_

-Hmmm... –Hermione ronronou sentindo seu corpo esquentar.

Rony sorriu e desceu as duas mãos para a cintura de Hermione a puxando para colar em seu corpo. Começou a se movimentar levemente ao som da música, levando Hermione consigo.

O ruivo desceu as mãos para as cochas de Hermione e alisou-as por debaixo da saia. Hermione automaticamente entreabriu as pernas ansiando que Rony a tocasse na sua parte mais intima. Mas, para seu desapontamento, isso não aconteceu.

Rony soltou uma leve risada em seu ouvido, percebendo sua vontade, porém, queria provocá-la, deixá-la surpresa e excitada.

_**Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl  
(Like you)**_

_**Baby, eu viajei  
O mundo todo  
Mas nunca vi uma garota  
(Como você)**_**  
**

Rony subiu mais as mãos pelo corpo de Hermione e acariciou de modo carinhoso, sua barriga. Continuou a subir e parou abaixo dos seios ainda cobertos. Rodeou-os com as pontas dos dedos e logo em seguida os mamilos. Pode senti-los enrijecidos e escutar um suspiro mais profundo de Hermione.

Sem que percebesse, Hermione se viu sentada no sofá. Não sabia como chegara ali. Ajeitou-se melhor e olhou para Rony que estava parado a sua frente. Seus lábios formavam um sorriso hipnotizante, que a fez ficar com os olhos vidrados neles. Só depois, seus olhos desceram para o corpo do ruivo. Ele vestia um terno negro, a gravata sem o nó apenas pendurada no pescoço, as mangas da camisa branca desabotoadas e os cabelos molhados e revoltos. Hermione engoliu em seco sem conseguir dizer algo.

(N/A: terno de Rony:

http:// w w w ..br/Main#?uid=14357753822625427650&pid=1249001371681&aid=1$pid=1249001371681

É SÓ TIRAR O ESPAÇO )

Rony pegou seu copo com Uísque de Fogo, sem desconectar o olhar ao de Hermione. Bebeu o resto do líquido com uma última golada, e o sorriso safado voltou a brincar em seus lábios.

_**This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you  
(Say "I do") **_

_**Esse anel representa  
O meu coração  
Mas tem uma coisa  
Que preciso de você  
(Me diga "Eu aceito")**__  
_

Hermione não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo, apenas sabia que estava completamente envolvida e entregue. Viu Rony se aproximar e parar entre suas pernas.

-O que...que... –Hermione gaguejava.

Rony se inclinou e passou a língua nos lábios de Hermione. Ela fechou os olhos e pode sentir o gosto da bebida forte. Passou a língua pelos lábios e abriu os olhos encontrando os de Rony completamente brilhantes.

-Surpresa. –Rony falou rente aos seus lábios. Hermione entreabriu os seus, mas Rony não a beijou. Ele se afastou e continuou a mirá-la.

No começo, quando Rony pensara em fazer isso, a vergonha era muita. Até ali, agora de pé e prestes a se despir para Hermione a vergonha estava presente. Porém, não se importou. Sentia seu corpo quente com a bebida e por ver a excitação de Hermione. Isso o fez perder todo o receio e começou o striper que Hermione imaginava que ele nunca faria.

Rony levou as mãos até a gravata e a tirou lentamente. Jogou-a para Hermione que a pegou no ar.

Hermione paralisou. Seria mesmo o que estava pensando que Rony faria? Mas como? Como ele sabia?Sua mente não conseguia acreditar.

_**Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand**_

_**Porque  
Eu posso nos ver  
De mãos dadas  
Caminhando na praia,  
Nossas pegadas na areia**_

Quando Rony começou a se movimentar ao som da música, que ainda tocava, Hermione sentiu sua intimidade latejar. Nunca pensara que uma dança sensual de Rony faria tanto efeito sobre si.

Ele era tão sexy e másculo se movendo, que Hermione não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de seu corpo

Ele olhava sua reação, satisfeito. Sua dança era no ritmo da música. Tirou o paletó se movendo sensualmente. Esperou um pouco e em seguida, levou os dedos até aos botões da camisa e começou a abri-los sem pressa alguma. Hermione se ajoelhou no sofá e raspou a garganta completamente excitada.

Rony terminou de tirar a blusa deixando que escorregasse até o chão. Passou as mãos pelo seu peito nu sem parar os passos da dança.

_**I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love**_

_**Eu posso nos ver no interior  
Sentados na grama,  
Lado a lado  
Você pode ser o meu amor  
Deixe-me te fazer a minha garota,  
Você me surpreende  
Não precisamos  
Fazer nenhuma loucura  
Eu apenas quero que você seja meu amor  
**_

Hermione perdeu o rumo de onde estava. Suas coxas se apertaram na tentativa de conter a excitação o que era impossível. Podia sentir o pano, da sua roupa íntima, cada vez mais úmido. Rony viu aquilo e soltou uma risada baixa, excitante.

Virou-se de costas dando total visão dos músculos de suas costas a Hermione. Rebolou, dando ênfase as suas nádegas e virou-se novamente para a morena.

_**(So don't give away) My love**_ _- _Rony cantava enquanto caminhava até ela e parou a sua frente, de maneira que ela podia sentir o perfume que emanava de seu peito. Ela mirava para aquela parte particular do corpo de Rony, sentindo suas mãos coçarem para tocá-lo..

_**(So don't give away) My love**_ –Rony continuava a acompanhar o refrão da música.

_**(So don't give away)**_  
_**Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**_ - Rony pegou Hermione pelo queixo, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

_**(So don't give away) My love**_ – Logo depois, suas mãos foram até as dela e ali, distribuiu vários beijos molhados.

_**(So don't give away) My love-**_ Em seguida, direcionou as mãos da morena até seu peito másculo e passeou com elas por toda a extensão do mesmo. Hermione cravou as unhas, fazendo Rony soltar um leve gemido de olhos fechados.

_**(So don't give away)**_  
_**Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love**_ _– _Rony sussurrou a frase no ouvido de Hermione, fazendo-a tremer.  
_**Ooooh, girl - My love, my love**_

_**Meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Nenhuma outra mulher  
Pode tomar o seu lugar meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Nenhuma outra mulher  
Pode tomar o seu lugar meu amor  
Ooooooh  
Meu amor**_

_****_

Rony a fez descer as mãos até o fecho da calça. Hermione sentiu ímpeto de despi-lo de uma vez só. Mas, ele a impediu, segurando suas mãos e balançou o dedo negativamente. Hermione bufou. Apesar de estar sendo uma tortura todo esse jogo, estava gostando. Toda aquela dança a estava deixando em estado deplorável de tão excitada. Não conseguiria se manter quieta. Fez menção de se levantar, mas Rony atento voltou a sentá-la.

-Acho que tem alguém que não quer cooperar. –falou fingindo indignação. –Que pena!

De repente, Hermione sentiu algo rodear um de seus pulsos. Olhou e arregalou os olhos. Rony a havia amarrado, juntando seu pulso com o ferro da mesinha ao lado. Voltou a mirar Rony e ele tinha o mesmo sorriso safado nos lábios. Hermione sentiu falta de ar.

_**Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote  
(What would you do?)**_

_**Se eu escrevesse um bilhete  
De amor para você  
E a fizesse sorrir  
A cada palavra  
(O que você faria?)**__**  
**_

-Se você conseguir abrir, eu tiro. –Rony falou em relação ao fecho da calça.

Hermione se viu com apenas uma mão livre. Puxou Rony pela barra da calça e tentou de todas as formas abrir o botão, e enfim conseguiu.

Rony pode sentir seu sexo crescer a cada contato mínimo das mãos de Hermione. Estava sendo extremamente excitante não só para ela, mas para ele também.

Quando viu que Hermione terminara de abrir, afastou-se e olhou-a. Aproximou os rostos e roçou os lábios. Hermione entreabriu os seus, a espera de um beijo que não veio. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Rony estava afastado e sem os sapatos. Viu-o postar as mãos na barra da calça e continuar a dançar, ao som da música.

-Tira. –Hermione pediu com a voz fraca. Rony riu novamente.

_**Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team  
(Tell me, would you?)**_

_**Se eu fizesse você querer  
Mudar de ambiente  
E ser do meu time?  
(Me diga, o que faria?)  
**__**  
**_

Rony desceu apenas uma parte da calça, deixando a barra da sua boxer vermelha à mostra.

-Vermelho... –a morena sussurrou em êxtase. Movimentou seu pulso tentando se soltar, mas não tinha como.

-Me solta. –pediu com os olhos escuros de desejo.

-Não. –Rony falou com a voz baixa. Afastou-se mais e com um sorriso sarcástico, virou-se de costas. Rebolando, começou a descer a calça e deixou que escorregasse até o chão, ficando vestido apenas com sua boxer vermelha.

Hermione suspirou. Viu o volume do membro de Rony e se excitou mais. Se Rony apenas a tocasse teria um orgasmo instantâneo.

Rony caminhou até ela novamente, e mergulhou uma das mãos em seus cabelos. Sua língua passou pelo seu pescoço e orelha. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e a olhou gemer baixinho. Rony pegou sua mão livre e colocou sobre seu sexo excitado.

_**See, what's the point of waiting anymore?**_

_**Me responda  
De que adianta  
Ficar esperando?**_

Hermione sentiu-o rígido em sua mão e apertou-o. Rony fechou os olhos, tirou a mão de Hermione e mordeu seu pescoço. A fez sentar-se e abriu suas pernas, de modo que podia ficar entre elas, e ajoelhou-se no chão.

Rony começou a abrir os botões da blusa de Hermione e desceu deixando-a presa no braço que estava preso. Admirou os seios da morena revestidos com um sutien vermelho.

-Acho que combinamos. –Rony falou com a voz rouca, observando os mamilos ouriçados de Hermione, através da renda.

Começou a distribuir beijos pelo seu colo e parte dos seios. Sua língua quente rodeou o um mamilo ainda por cima do sutien. Hermione gemeu baixinho agarrando a almofada ao seu lado. Rony postou a mão no outro seio acariciando de leve o mamilo e sorriu.

Como a gravidez é perfeita! Estava sendo como da outra vez, Hermione mais sensível as caricias e completamente entregue, necessitada.

_**Cause girl I've never been more sure  
(That baby, it's you)**_

_**Gata, eu nunca tive  
Tanta certeza  
(De que você é a tal)  
**_

Rony desceu os beijos até a barriga da morena com carinho. Suas mãos ágeis já desabotoavam o sutien e com um movimento rápido da varinha, Hermione estava desamarrada, porém, suas pernas estavam pesadas e não conseguia se levantar. Sentiu a língua de Rony passar pelos seus seios novamente, mas dessa vez sem barreiras.

A língua de Rony era macia, porém, intensa. Rodeou os mamilos, sem pressa, depois beijou todo o seio de Hermione e pressionou-os em suas mãos. Hermione estava em êxtase, não conseguia formular um pensamento ou até mesmo uma fala. Agarrou os cabelos do ruivo puxando-os com força.

Rony olhava sua feição, com um sorriso. Apertou os mamilos entre os dedos e viu Hermione morder o lábio. Ela abriu os olhos completamente desnorteada e puxou Rony, beijando-o vorazmente.

De repente, Hermione se viu de pé, com os lábios ainda colados aos de Rony. Seu ar começou a faltar e separou-se dele ofegante. Suas pernas estavam bambas, seu corpo queimava. Estava confusa, não conseguia pensar, apenas o perfume de Rony estava em sua mente.

_**This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for  
(Just say "I do")**_

_**Esse anel representa  
O meu coração  
E tudo pelo que você  
Tem esperado  
(Diga "Eu aceito")  
**_

Rony a virou de costas, fazendo-a sentir sua ereção pressionar suas nádegas. Começou a se movimentar ao som da música, levando Hermione consigo novamente.

Sem que percebesse, Rony ia tirando sua saia de modo sutil. Quando Hermione percebeu vestia apenas a calcinha vermelha.

Rony apertou suas coxas com força e parou em seu centro, Hermione tremeu.

Afastou os longos cabelos de Hermione e começou a distribuir beijos, lambidas e mordidas pelo pescoço e ombro. Sua mão alisava de leve o sexo de Hermione, por cima do pano vermelho, podendo senti-lo úmido.

Rony continuava a levando na dança e a beijando, quando sua mão foi para dentro da calcinha. Ele pressionou o sexo quente da morena com desejo, levando-a a encaixar mais as nádegas contra seu membro.

Hermione gemeu alto, sentindo um orgasmo a tomar.

-Rony... eu vou cair... –falou com a voz falha sentindo as pernas tremerem.

-Não vai não, minha dama. –falou em seu ouvido.

_**Because ...  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love**_

_**Porque  
Eu posso nos ver  
De mãos dadas  
Caminhando na praia  
Nossas pegadas na areia**_

_**Eu posso nos ver no interior  
Sentados na grama,  
Lado a lado  
Você pode ser o meu amor  
Deixe-me te fazer a minha garota,  
Você me surpreende  
Não precisamos  
Fazer nenhuma loucura  
Eu apenas quero que você seja meu amor  
**_

Sua mão fazia movimentos lentos no sexo inchado de Hermione. Ela postou uma mão sobre a dele o forçando a aumentar o ritmo.

-Mais forte. –pediu com a voz baixa.

Rony riu, achando maravilhoso escutá-la pedindo por mais. E atendendo ao seu pedido, ele aumentou o ritmo. Hermione se movimentava a cada toque mais fundo do ruivo.

-Você me ama? –Rony perguntou e mordiscou sua orelha.

-A...am...amo...Hmmmm –Hermione respondeu entre gemidos.

Rony apertou um dos seios de Hermione, intercalando os movimentos em seu sexo.

- E o que você quer? – provocou.

-Eu quero...quero... –Hermione não conseguia formula as palavras. –Ahhhh, Rony! –gemeu baixo, sentindo outro orgasmo a tomar. Sua respiração ficou pesada. Seu corpo suava.

Rony a virou para si e postou as mãos em sua cintura.

-Quer... –incentivou-a a continuar falando, distribuindo beijos pelo seu rosto enquanto descia sua calcinha lentamente.

_**(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away)  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love**_

_**(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away)  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
Ooooh, girl - My love, my love**_

_**Meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Nenhuma outra mulher  
Pode tomar o seu lugar meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Meu amor  
(Então, não fuja)  
Nenhuma outra mulher  
Pode tomar o seu lugar meu love  
Oooooh  
Meu amor**_

-Quero... que faça amor comigo. – Hermione falou sentindo Rony a puxar pelas nádegas e prensar contra seu membro excitado.

-Eu acho que não... –Rony falou com um sorriso debochado.

-Quero, quero muito... –falou de olhos fechados.

Rony caminhava com ela, e a sentou novamente no sofá e ficou de pé em sua frente.

-Tira. – Rony ordenou com a voz sexy.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Como Rony podia ser mais sexy a cada dia que passava?

Postou as mãos trêmulas na barra da boxer e desceu lentamente, mantendo o olhar ao de Rony. Quando Rony ficou completamente nu, Hermione olhou para o seu membro e o admirou. Não resistiu, apesar da necessidade de senti-lo dentro de si, o beijou e o explorou com seus lábios quentes.

Rony perdeu os sentidos.

-Não temos tempo para isso. –falou apressado. A ergueu e sentou-se no sofá deixando Hermione de pé.

_**I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand**_

_**Eu posso nos ver  
De mãos dadas  
Caminhando na praia,  
Nossas pegadas na areia**_

Hermione entreabriu suas pernas ao redor das de Rony. Jogou os cabelos de lado, num movimento extremamente sexy para Rony e se aproximou lentamente.

Rony postou suas mãos na cintura da morena, a guiando pra seu colo. Primeiramente, Hermione apenas roçou os sexos latejantes e excitados. Em seguida, sentou fazendo-se penetrada por Rony.

Rony não fez questão alguma de segurar o gemido alto de satisfação que saiu de sua garganta. Segurou a cintura de Hermione com força contra seu sexo, sentindo-a rebolar de leve.

Hermione mordia o lábio inferior, sentindo as ondas de prazer, apenas com a penetração, mais intensas.

Rony a abraçou pelas costas, beijando seus seios, enquanto ela começou a se movimentar com mais intensidade. Ela sentia-se no controle, como se naquela posição dominasse Rony inteiramente.

_**I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love)  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(Love) My love  
(Love) My love  
(Love)  
Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
Ooooh, girl - My love, my love**_

_**Eu posso nos ver no interior  
Sentados na grama,  
Lado a lado  
Você pode ser o meu amor  
Deixe-me te fazer a minha garota,  
Você me surpreende  
Não precisamos  
Fazer nenhuma loucura  
Eu apenas quero que você seja meu amor  
(Amor)  
Meu amor  
(Amor)  
Meu amor  
(Amor)  
Nenhuma outra mulher  
Pode tomar o seu lugar meu amor  
(Amor)  
Meu Love  
(Amor)  
Meu amor  
(Amor)  
Nenhuma outra mulher  
Pode tomar o seu lugar meu amor  
Oooooh  
Meu amor**_

Hermione não conseguia conter os sons que lhe saiam da garganta. Agarrou-se a Rony com força, arranhando suas costas e dessa maneira ambos chegaram ao orgasmo juntos.

Respiravam com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o ar. Hermione ainda podia sentir seu corpo quente e insatisfeito, pedir por mais. Continuou a se movimentar no colo de Rony lentamente e o sexo do ruivo foi crescendo dentro de si.

-De novo. –Hermione falou com a voz rouca, o olhando nos olhos.

Rony riu maroto e beijou seus lábios.

-Ahhhh... minha dama de vermelho! –exclamou com a voz baixa fazendo Hermione se moviemtar mais rápido. –Te amo... –sussurrou e atacou seus lábios novamente.

Rony e Hermione perderam a conta de quantas vezes a música se repetiu. Não estavam se importando com isso. Apenas queriam se amar.

Minutos ou horas talvez, se passaram e Rony e Hermione estavam deitados em meio as petalas de rosas cobertos apenas com um lençol fino. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas e não dormiam. Estavam em silêncio, sentindo-se cansados, porém, satisfeitos e saciados.

Hermione estava longe sentindo os carinhos de Rony em seus cabelos, quando subiu o corpo e o beijou de leve nos lábios.

-Como? –perguntou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-Como o que?-Rony respondeu com outra pergunta, rindo.

-Como você sabia que eu gostaria que fizesse um streeper para mim? –perguntou alisando sua face.

-Ok, não vou mentir. –riu. –Escutei você e Gina conversando. –falou temeroso de que Hermione não gostasse.

-Bisbilhotando, Ronald? –perguntou divertida.

-Apenas me certificando de certos assuntos. –brincou. –Mas, porque você nunca me pediu?

-Porque eu tinha praticamente certeza que você não faria! –riu.

-Bom, agora você sabe que pode pedir tudo, que faço com prazer. –falou maroto.

Hermione suspirou e o beijou novamente.

-Onde você aprendeu a dançar desse jeito?

-Eu já sabia.

-Como eu nunca tinha visto essa performace?

-Porque é só para momentos especiais, sabe?!

Os dois riram.

-Eu adorei. Fiquei completamente fora de controle.

-Acho que percebi!

-Convencido! –deu um tapa em seu ombro. –Faz de novo? Qualquer dia desses? –pediu esperançosa.

-Se você quiser, eu faço. –beijou seu queixo. –Mas, enquanto isso...

Rony inverteu as posições ficando por cima de Hermione. Viu algumas petalas no corpo da morena e começou a sopra-las.

Hermione suspirou e ergueu os quadris.

-Eu te amo. –Rony sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Eu também. –Hermione enlaçou suas mãos em seu rosto e o beijou.

Mais uma vez se amaram.

Logo o dia amanheceu. Hermione se remexeu no chão da sala sentindo seu estômago rogar por comida. Virou-se e pode ver Rony com o braço apoiado na almofada, a contemplando.

Hermione soltou uma risada e foi para cima do ruivo.

-Do que você está rindo?-pergunto Rony alegre.

-Adorei a nossa noite! –Hermione falou sorrindo e o beijando.

Rony pode perceber, não só pela noite passada, como agora com o sorriso largo de Hermione, que ela realmente gostara da surpresa. Isso o deixou extremamente satisfeito.

-Não sabia que ia gostar tanto.

-Pois se enganou! –De repente o sorriso de Hermione se fechou, tornando sua feição preocupada.

-O que foi?

-Tayla. Será que ela nos viu? –perguntou já sentindo a vergonha transparecer.

Rony riu.

-Não se preocupe. Eu falei a ela para que não botasse o pé para fora da cozinha. Não queria traumatiza-la. –os dois gargalharam.

-Estou com fome. Será que Tayla já preparou o café? –Hermione perguntou sentindo seu estômago roncar novamente.

-Se depender dela até o almoço está pronto!

Hermione rolou para o lado e se enrolou no lençol. Rony se levantou e vestiu sua boxer que estava jogada ao chão. De repente a campainha tocou sobressaltando o casal.

-Quem será? –Hermione perguntou.

Rony deu de ombros e, sem perceber que vestia apenas sua roupa íntima, foi até a porta sem dar tempo de Hermione ver suas vestes, e abriu a porta.

Os olhos a frente de Rony se arregalaram e Ellie, a vizinha, perdeu a respiração. A quanto tempo não presenciava a cena de um homem masculo semi-nu? Seu marido, ou como preferia dizer, futuro ex-marido, era um inúltil em todos os termos. Achava que o amava, puro engano! A mais de seis meses que não trocavam um carinho, ou palavras de cumplicidade. Ele tem outra, com certeza!- pensava Ellie. E por esse motivo, por essa falta de cumplicidade, de paixão, de amor, ela pedira o divorcio, sendo prontamente aceito pelo marido.

E agora estar ali, vendo Rony vestido daquela maneira, a fala lhe foi roubada. Ele sim parecia ser um homem de verdade.

-Rony, quem é? –Perguntou Hermione da sala.

-Ellie, a vizinha. –falou segurando o riso pelo o olhar de Ellie.

Hermione parou instantaneamente. O ciúme bateu. Lembrou-se do olhar da morena sobre Rony, e agora, para seu desespero ao ver as costade de Rony, viu-o apenas a roupa íntima. Caminhou apressada até a porta, tropeçando no lençol.

Rony ficou a espera de que Ellie falasse algo, mas ela parecia petrificada. Então, resolveu chamar sua atenção.

-Bom dia! –cumprimentou educado.

Ellie continuava em silêncio, analisando Rony.

-Você está bem?

-Sim... est...estou. –confirmou ela.

Rony sorriu ao sentir duas mãos envolver sua cintura e viu o sorriso forçado de Hermione, denunciando seu ciúme.

-Ellie, esta é Hermione. –Rony apresentou ocultando o fato de ser sua esposa, de próposito.

-Esposa. –Hermione falou olhando profundamente para Rony.

Ellie, sentiu seu animo ir a baixo. Casado!

-Não sabia que era casado. –soltou a frase enquanto apertava a mão de Hermione.

Hermione sorriu forçado, percebendo o descontentamento da mulher a sua frente.

Ellie analisou sua veste e imaginou que ambos tiveram uma noite muito prazerosa.

-Rony, você está apenas de roupa íntima. – Hermione falou carinhosa.

Rony se olhou e sua face ficou rubra de vergonha.

-Com licença. –Rony pediu e se foi extremamente envergonhado.

-E então? –Hermione perguntou educada observando a vizinha seguir Rony com o olhar.

-Oh, sim! Vim devolver a lâmpada que Rony me emprestou.

-Não precisava se encomodar. –falou ainda com o sorriso foçado. –Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada. Era só isso mesmo.

-Se precisar é só chamar. –Hermione falou mais por educação.

_Espero que não volte. –_pensou.

Hermione se despediu de Ellie, sem esperar ela se virar para fechar a porta. Parou de frente para Rony que já estava vestido e tinha retornado.

-Ela já foi? –Rony perguntou segurando a risada pela feição de Hermione. –Queria ter me despedido.

-Talvez ela ainda esteja na porta. –falou de cara fechada. –Não tirava os olhos de você!

-Sério? Não percebi. –fingiu-se de bobo.

Hermione crispou os lábios e deixou a lâmpada ir ao chão.

-Que estress, Mione! –brincou.

-Provoca, ruivo. Provoca... Porque quem vai sofrer as consequências é você!

Rony riu abertamente e a abraçou.

-Eu só estava brincando. Adoro ver você com ciúmes. Me sinto um domador, sabia?

-Seu bobo. –sorriu.

-Vem, vamos comer gulosa! –beijou sua face.

No dia seguinte, domingo, Harry, Gina, James, Rony e Hermione foram fazer um passeio num parque aberto.

James corria de um lado para o outro, fazendo pai e padrinho correrem atrás, em muito boa forma, enquanto as grávidas apenas observavam com sorrisos nos lábios.

Gina com seus três mêses de grávidez, denunciada pela saliência já visível, tinha sempre um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Hermione, com seu um mês de grávidez, tinha apenas uma pequena pretuberância em seu ventre, e dividia de experiências com a amiga.

Fora um passeio bem família, onde conversaram e curtiram o domingo junto dos seus.

Harry e Gina chegaram em casa logo a tardinha. James dormia no colo do pai, que o levou para o quarto.

Gina jogou-se no sofá. Estava cansada, mas feliz pelo dia que tiveram.

-Vou deixar ele dormir um pouco. Depois eu dou um banho nele. –Harry falou descendo as escadas. Gina assentiu.

-Senta aqui comigo. –chamou ela.

Harry sorriu e sentou ao lado da esposa puxando-a para seu peito.

-Está cansada?

-Um pouco.

-Está sentindo enjoo?

-Não. Desde sexta que não tenho mais.

-Isso é bom. Daqui uns dias poderemos saber qual o sexo.

-Para mim será um menino.-falou rindo.

-Será que a minha garotinha não vai vir ainda? –perguntou rindo.

-Acho que não.

-Acho que vamos ter que práticar mais. –falou maroto.

Seus lábios colaram aos de Gina num beijo saudoso e nem por isso menos excitante. Gina subiu o corpo e sentou-se no colo de Harry. Sentiu as mãos do marido apertar suas coxas por debaixo da saia rodada e não conseguiu conter um gemido. Seu corpo inteiro arrepiou.

-Ahhh, Gina. –Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto distribuia beijos em seu pescoço.

Gina sabia o quanto Harry gostava de fazer amor enquanto ela estava grávida. Ela mesma achava cada noite uma descoberta diferente. Sua sensibilidade, levava os dois a novas sensações, a novos desejos.

Harry apertou as nádegas da ruiva, sentindo impeto de despi-la e ama-la com loucura. Sentir todo seu corpo tremer de prazer, sentir o gosto e o calor de sua pele em seus lábios. Saciar sua sede de Gina, o que nunca fora concretizado, pois quanto mais amava-a, mais Harry queria.

Sua mão tocou o seio esquerdo de Gina, ainda coberto pela blusa fina, podendo se deliciar com o mamilo ouriçado, denunciando sua excitação.

Sem se controlar, tirou a blusa da ruiva, rapidamente, e admirou seus seios fartos cobertos pelo sutien rendado num tom rosa. Gina sorria e mordeu o lábio infeior louca para sentir Harry beijar-lhe todo o corpo. E ele sabia disso!

Gina bagunçou mais ainda seus cabelos negros quando sentiu seus lábios, que pegavam fogo, em seu colo e logo em seguida, rodear seu mamilo. Tremeu. Harry era maravilhoso!

De repente um barulho sobressaltou a ambos. Uma coruja entrou num voo razante pela sala, pousando no braço do sofá ao lado de Harry.

Gina, nada feliz com a interrupição pegou a carta e leu. Sua feição, ao final, não era a melhor. Jogou a carta para Harry e se levantou raivosa.

Harry passou os olhos pela carta rapidamente e suspirou.

-Gina. –chamou tentando conversar.

-Não interessa, Harry. Não é a primeira vez! –falou vestindo sua blusa.

Harry sabia o quanto Gina abominava esses chamados urgentes do Ministério. Ele também, as vezes, se via irritado com isso. Ainda mais por saber que chatiava Gina.

-É meu trabalho. –falou desanimado, sem ter realmente o que dizer.

-Então engole esse teu trabalho! –falou raivosa e seguiu até as escadas.

Harry correu até ela e a abraçou sem ser correspondido.

-Gina, por favor.

-Você sabe muito bem o que penso, Harry. Hoje é domingo... do-min-go. Não é dia do seu expediente. Todo mundo reclama quando fazem esses chamados urgentes, mas você não, é o chefe, tem que dar exemplo!

Harry sentiu um desanimo maior ainda. Odiava brigar com Gina. E agora ele sabia o que estava por vir. Dias sem beija-la, sem conversarem.

-Eu não vou demorar. –tentou argumentar.

Gina riu sacarstica.

-Você diz isso e volta no dia seguinte na hora do almoço para logo depois voltar para o Ministério.

Gina relamente detestava esses chamados. Todos os profissionais eram competentes o bastante para resolver as urgências, e esperar a chegada de Harry e Rony na manhã seguinte. Era muito pedir isso? Pedir que Harry ficasse um dia inteiro com a família, fora seus plantões nos finais de semana?

Afastou-se de Harry com dificuldade, tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Vai se atrasar para o seu chamado urgente, Harry. Boa noite. –virou-se e seguiu para o quarto.

Harry continuou parado na escada, olhando sua silhueta. Chamou-a tentando conversar mais uma vez, sem obter sucesso.

Harry foi todo o caminho para o Ministério refletindo sobre mais aquela discussão com Gina. As dúvidas martelavam em sua mente insistentemente. Precisava conversar com a esposa e tirar essas dúvidas que o estava consumindo.

Chegou ao Ministério raivoso e fez questão de ruinir os profissionais que estavam de plantão.

-Espero que seja rápido, Harry. Minha mulher está me esperando... –um deles começou a falar e Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver e não se calou quanto a essa pronuncia.

-Eu deixei minha mulher em pleno êxtase para atender a esse chamado desnecessário, Milton. Creio que sua esposa não ira morrer por sua falta por mais alguns minutos. –falou sério.

Todos calaram-se, envergonhados.

Harry vê todos esses profissionais como pessoas que tentam melhorar os dois mundos, bruxo e seu ver, formam uma equipe, mas para Harry eles estavam muito dependentes da sua posição de chefe.

-Vocês foram treinados para resolver todos e quaisquer problemas que apareçam diante a minha ausência. Apenas assuntos _graves e necessários...-_deu enfâse. –eu dou liberdade para tirar-me de minha casa. –falava num tom sério, porém, sem alterar a voz. –Como foi o caso de sábado passado. Mas, hoje o que vemos de grave e urgente aqui?

Ninguém respondeu. Todos estavam surpresos com o discursso de Harry. Ele parecia realmente aborrecido, mas se continha.

-Já disse várias vezes e repito: Quem não se sente apto, seguro o bastante para essa profissão, aqui não é seu lugar. Todos conhecem os metódos, procedimentos. Hoje por exemplo, qual a dificuldade de alertar os aurores da cidade onde o procurado foi encontrado, coisa que já devia ter sido feita, e esperar o relatório?

O silêncio irritava Harry. Estava nervoso, mas não podia descontar em ninguém. Mas o discurso fora necessário. Eles precisavam se sentir seguros.

-Nós todos formamos uma equipe, aqui não se trabalha sozinho. A cada dia aprendemos a lidar com situações diferentes e não é nada vergonhoso pedir ajuda quando não se sabe algo. Creio que todos vocês sabem que estou a disposição para ajudá-los e sei que são capazes. Mas um detalhe é indispensável para essa profissão: Segurança, confiança em si. –Harry terminou de falar e olhou para cada rosto a sua frente, parando de falar por alguns segundos. –Vamos ao trabalho. –deu fim ao seu discurso, esperando o melhor da equipe.

Todos se mexeram e foram ao serviço.

Adrian, auror ágil, que estava sempre pronto para aprender e sabia lidar com as situações, foi até Harry.

-Desculpe, Harry. Se eu estivesse aqui, com eles na sala, não teria deixado chama-lo.

-Tudo bem.. –suspirou pensando em Gina. –Eles tem que ter segurança. Todo final de semana é assim! Tento ajudar, assim como eu tive ajuda, mas se não tem esforço, não tem resultado. E quando eu não estiver mais aqui? Como será?

-É verdade. Não se faz aurores como antigamente. –falou e os dois riram.

Harry logo agilisou o trabalho com a ajuda de todos, o que lhe custou algumas horas, já que o paradeiro do procurado fora novamente perdido, pela falta de ação no momento.

Quando Harry retornou a sua casa, já era noite. Tudo estava apagado. Entrou pé por pé no quarto para não acordar Gina, que provavelmente estava dormindo. Foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma bermuda e retornou.

Gina estava sentada na cama tomando um copo d'água.

-Desculp ter te acordado. –falou Harry.

-Você não me acordou. –falou sem olha-lo.

Gina, na verdade, nem pregara o olho. Estava inquieta. Não gostava de brigar com Harry. Esses acontecimentos a encomodava profundamente.

Sempre achou que Harry tabalhava demais, sem tirar tempo para si mesmo. É tudo sempre muito corrido, sem dar tempo para a próprio vida. E isso, a irritava. Não tinha que ser assim. Ele precisava viver, passar um dia apenas sem se preocupar com o trabalho.

Não tinha dias melhores do que quando Harry estava em casa de chinelos, sem camisa e bermuda gasta, brincando com James, dormindo esparramada no sofá com os óculos tortos e tv ligada. Ou quando passeavam os três juntos o dia inteiro. Mas, sempre vinha os chamados urgentes.

-James perguntou por você. –Gina falou se ajeitando na cama.

-Vou vê-lo.

Harry deu um beijo no filho e desceu até a cozinha para comer realmente com fome. Viu um lanche que Gina tinha deixado pronto. Ela sempre fazia . Logo depois retornou ao quarto, escovou os dentes e deitou-se na cama tendo a visão apenas das costas de Gina e seus cabelos longos flamejantes.

-Boa noite. –desejou ele e apagou a luz do abajur.

Gina não disse nada. E deu graças a Deus que, na escuridão, Harry não podia ver suas lágrimas. Sabia que para o seu orgulho, o certo seria não falar com Harry até a próxima semana, mas o casamento fez com que esse sentimento não a dominasse mais.

Virou-se na cama, soltou um soluço e se abraçou a Harry com força. Ele se assustou com o movimento repentino e a abraçou com igual força, beijando seu cabelos.

-Shiii... não chora. –falou carinhoso.

-Desculpe. Eu só estava nervosa. Eu só não quero ver você enfurnado numa sala o dia inteiro, precisa de tempo pra você.

-Já passou. –falou enchugando as lágrimas da esposa.

E por incrível que paressa, seu coração deu um salto de alegria. Seus ombros relaxaram. Em pensar que Gina, sua Gina, havia se tornado uma pessoa egoísta que só pensava no próprio bem estar. Como pode pensar em algo assim? Harry soltou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça com tal possibilidade.

-Não sabe como fico aliviado em ouvir isso!

-Como assim? –perguntou erguendo o rosto.

Harry corou.

-Eu cheguei a pensar que você tinha se transformado numa esposa acomodada, daquelas que sente que o amor acabou e quer usurpar do marido. –falou rindo. –Que só pensa no próprio bem estar.

Agora, foi Gina quem riu.

-Nunca. Eu sei o quanto você gosta do seu trabalho. Nunca que eu privaria isso em sua vida. Mas, da mesma forma que eu prezo e me orgulho desse seu jeito protetor com todos, dessa sua garra no trabalho, também prezo sua saúde e bem estar.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

-Você está certa.

-Não queria ter brigado com você, mas sabe como fico na grávidez. –sorriu.

Harry e a beijou nos lábios e a puxou para o seu peito.

-Descança. Você deve estar com sono. –falou acariciando seus cabelos.

-Eu te amo. –falou manhosa.

-Eu também, minha baixinha. –falou sorrindo.

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: Música: **__**Justin Timberlake - My Love**_

_**Obrigada a todas pelos coments!!! Deixam-me muito feliz! Espero que gostem!! Besoss**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**BICHO-PAPÃO**_

Os dias se passvam com rapidez. Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais mãe. Estava esperançosa e feliz. E essa sua auto-estima refletia em Rony, que estava radiante. O casal compartilhava dias de cumplicidade um com o outro, se ajudavem, se amavam. Isso bastava.

Hermione acabara de chagar do trabalho. Cumprimentou Tayla e subiu para tomar um banho. Despiu-se e mirou-se no espelho. Sempre que observava sua barriga, de pouco mais de quatro mêses, ficava hipinotizada. Passara muito rápido e estava feliz por ter chegado até ali.

-O que será que você é? –perguntou a si mesma.

-Você ainda tem dúvidas de que seja a nossa garotinha? –perguntou Rony que também acabara de chegar e a abraçou por trás.

-Não sei. –falou não querendo se iludir.

-Pois eu tenho certeza de que é Rose. -falou sorrindo.

Hermione ficava feliz com a segurança de Rony, mas ela, não tinha em tal intensidade. Não pelo fato de não desejar, mas sim, de se previnir de sofrimentos futuros.

-Amanhã, na consulta, eu prefiro não ficar sabendo.

-Tem certeza?

Hermione confirmou.

E assim foi feito. No dia seguinte a consulta foi realizada sem ser revelado o sexo do bebê, apesar de Rony dizer ao doutor, com absoluta certeza, de que é uma menina. Apesar desse fato, o casal saiu feliz por saber que a grávidez estava correndo muito bem.

Gina com seus seis mêses de grávidez recebera a notícia, a algum tempo, de que teria outro menino. A novidade deixou o casal em estado máximo de alegria. A espera, para o nascimento, era ansiosa. James sempre perguntava do irmãozinho, ansioso por ensinar-lhe tudo o que já sabia.

Era uma terça-feira de junho. Gina estava no escritório elaborando mais um artigo para o Profeta Diário. Estava concentrada e não percebeu a entrada de Harry. Foi pega de surpresa quando o moreno colou seus lábios aos dela.

-Quer me matar de susto? –perguntou após o beijo.

Harry sorriu.

-Muito trabalho?

-Um pouco. Esses times estão cada vez mais reservados. Mas nada que Ginevra Weasley Potter não consiga dar um jeito.

-Claro! Eles te adoram. –falou com uma pontinha de ciúme, porém, orgulhoso. –Aliás, você é a única que eles gostam.

-Obrigada. –falou feliz pela admiração do marido, porém, percebendo o ciúme oculto. –Agora chega de falar de trabalho. –levantou-se e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

-Já vamos começar a treinar para o próximo? –perguntou maroto.

-Nosso pequeno nem nasceu ainda e já está pensando no próximo? –perguntou aos risos.

-Claro! E o próximo tem que ser uma menina.

-E eu já tenho o nome. –falou encantada com o desejo de Harry.

-Não posso impedir você de escolher o nome da nossa futura filha. Eu escolhi do James e do Alvo.

-Garanto que irá gostar.

-Não vai me contar agora?

-Não. –falou brincalhona.

-Assim eu fico curioso.

Harry foi beija-la, quando um vozinha chamou-lhe atenção.

-Papai. –chamou James, sonolento, esfregando os olhos.

Harry foi até ele e o pegou no colo, constatando que ele chorava.

-O que foi, filhão?

-Tem monstro no quarto. –falou o garotinho deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Papai vai lá dar um chute nele.

Harry beijou a face de Gina e falou:

-O treino fica para daqui a pouco.

Frase que fez a ruiva rir.

Harry ficou no quarto com o filho até que ele dormisse, o que não demorou muito. Retornou ao quarto e viu Gina pronta para vestir sua camisola. Abraçou-a por trás e sussurrou:

-Não precisa vestir.

Gina sentiu seu corpo tremer e se deixou levar. Harry a virou para si e beijou-a nos lábios longamente, deixando-a arfando e desejosa. Rodeou-a com seus braços e a encaminhou até a cama. Ficou a mirar seus cabelos longos e incrivelmente ruivos sobre seu peito, constratando com sua pele alva. Ficou, ali, de pé a comtlemplando, enquanto apressado, tirava a própria camisa.

Gina muito ágil, com igual pressa, e louca para admirar, tocar e beijar seu corpo másculo, tirou-lhe a calça. Seus lábios tocaram a pele do seu abdomem, subindo pelo peito. Harry estava extasiado. O toque dos lábios de Gina era perfeito, e o deixava em delírio.

Ele elevou seu rosto e a beijou sem pressa. Suas mãos grandes e sedentas, tiraram o sutien e acariciou seus seios fartos de modo delicado, pelo fato de estarem sensíveis, fazendo Gina suspirar de prazer.

Gina tirou a última peça que cobria o corpo de Harry e o admirou. Ela o puxou para cama, tirou, também, a última peça que cobria seu corpo, sem desviar seu olhar ao do moreno, e sentou-se no colo de Harry de forma que ele a penetrou.

Devido aos seis meses de grávidez, a barriga os impossibilitava de ficar em certas posições, e essa além de ser confortável para Gina, Harry amava, pois assim, podia admirar a feição da ruiva em pleno êxtase de amor.

O ápice os dominou de forma arrebatadora,. Harry abraçou Gina e se deixou ficar assim.

-Eu te amo, baixinha.

Gina soltou um sorriso frouxo de satisfação e cansaço.

-Eu também. –alisou a face de Harry. –Te amo. –beijou seu lábios de modo delicado.

Harry a pegou no colo e a levou para tomar um banho. Vestiram-se e se deitaram abraçados para logo depois adormecerem.

Trinta e um de julho. Aniversário de Harry Potter. Como de praxe, o Ministério realiza uma festa para o grande "Eleito". Porém, Harry não fazia questão alguma de comparecer. Apenas marcava presença.. Pois, o que queria mesmo era o conforto da Toca, o abraço de Gina lhe desejando feliz aniversário mais uma vez no dia e ver James correr e abraçar suas pernas. Ou seja, sentir o calor da sua verdadeira família.

A comemoração foi realizada em meio de pura felicidade. Ainda mais com a espera do mais novo membro da grande família, o que deixava Harry cada dia mais ansioso com o nascimento.

Logo Gina e Hermione não eram as únicas grávidas da família, a notícia de que Vivianne estava grávida, foi recebida com muita alegria. E agora, as duas tinham uma nova companhia para o clube das grávidas.

Hermione já estava no seu sexto mês e o melhor, mãe e filho saudáveis.

Era um domingo e mais um dos maravilhosos almoços na Toca estava sendo feito e a família quase toda reunida.

-A Gina está igual a mamãe, só faz homem. –Fred caçoou da irmã.

-Deixe ela ouvir isso, Fred. –falou Harry, rindo.

-Eu escutei, viu?!-gritou Gina da escada.

-Molly, por acaso você não achou uma pulseira? Acho que perdi aqui no domingo passado. –falou Hermione.

-Imaginei que fosse sua, querida. Guardei na gaveta no quarto do Rony.

-Obrigada, Molly.

Hermione seguiu de volta a sala e sorriu ao ver Rony ao redor dos irmãos, seu pai e Harry, todos às gargalhadas. Seguiu até a escada e subiu. Entrou no quarto de Rony e tudo estava exatamente como sempre fora. E instantaneamente deu saudade do tempo de adolescente. Sorriu com a lembraça e foi até a gaveta ao lado da cama de Rony. Mas, a imagem que apareceu a frente de seus olhos, não era algo que estava pronta para enfrentar.

Rony que se divertia com a família foi tirado do seu estado por um grito, um grito sofrido. Sua feição se fechou e todos se calaram.

-Hermione. –Rony sussurrou e se levantou num salto seguindo os gritos que se seguiam um atrás do outro.

Correu desabalado, até que chegou ao seu antigo quarto. Gina, que estava no quarto dos irmãos gêmeos, foi a primeira a chegar até Hermione, porém, estava estática e com lágrimas nos olhos.

Rony tinha os olhos arregalados. Estava assustado e amedrontado. Por uma momento não soube qual delas era sua Hermione verdadeira: uma sentada no chão segurando a barriga saliente, as coxas e mãos ensaguentadas, pele pálida e chorando fraquinho. A outra encolhida na cama, abraçada ao corpo, chorando forte em estado de choque.

Rony correu até Hermione, que estava na cama, completamente desnorteado.

A família tinha o seguido até o quarto e olhavam a cena sem ação.

Rony tentou aproximar-se de Hermione mas, pela mesma foi empedido.

-NÃO! –Hermione gritou retendo Rony. –Não me toque... –falava com a voz chorosa se encolhendo cada vez mais.

-Hermione , sou eu, Rony. Olhe para mim. –Rony pediu tentando controlar sua voz trêmula, tentando trazer Hermione para a realidade.

-Fred, leve Gina daqui. –Harry pediu assustado com o que via.

Fred não esperou Harry terminar, e levou a irmã que estava paralisada.

Harry entrou no quarto e tratou de afoguentar o bixo-papão. Arthur o ajudou para que fosse mais rápido.

Hermione estava trêmula e zonza. Não conseguia distinguir as vozes em sua cabeça.: uma a chamando, outra dizendo que sua filha estava morta.

-Hermione, por favor, olhe para mim. –Rony pediu novamente sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

Tentou tocá-la novamente e dessa vez não foi repelido. Levantou a face de Hermione e ela desfaleceu.

-Mamãe! –Rony gritou, sentindo o desespero em seu peito.

Molly que estava na porta olhando atônita para a cena, correu até o filho e nora.

-Deite ela, Rony. –pediu a matriarca.

Rony sentindo todo seu corpo tremer, ajeitou Hermione na cama. Olhou para a mãe com os olhos vermelhos, demonstrando puro desespero.

-Calma, meu filho. Vai ficar tudo bem. –tentou tranquiliza-lo.

Molly pegou a varinha e, realizando feitiços, pouco a pouco Hermione foi acordando.

Hermione se levantou assustada e chorando compulsivamente. Seus olhos procuraram Rony com urgência, e quando o achou jogou-se em seus braços, procurando conforto.

Rony a embalou em seus braços, necessitado desse contato. Escutava os soluços de Hermione com o coração apertado, sem conter as próprias lágrimas.

Harry e Molly se foram, deixando o casal a sós.

Rony fazia menção de desfazer o abraço, para olhá-la, mas Hermione se agarrava mais a ele, o abraçando cada vez mais forte. Optou por esperar que ela acalma-se.

Longos minutos se passaram até que Hermione se acalmou deixando lágrimas silenciosas descerem por sua face.

-Está tudo bem, meu amor. –Rony falou limpando as lágrimas em seu rosto.

Hermione sentia-se fraca, cansada. Sua cabeça latejava.

-Quero ir para casa. –falou com a voz baixa e os olhos fechados.

Rony, prontamente, levantou-se e pegou-a no colo descendo até a sala onde todos estavam reunidos a espera do casal.

-Vou levá-la para casa. –Rony anunciou.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, meu filho, não exite em chamar. –falou Arthur.

Rony apenas deu um aceno de cabeça e se foi para o jardim, aparatando diretamente no quarto em sua casa.

-Foi horrível! –falou Gina choramingando no peito de Harry. –Foi essa cena que o Rony viu quando Hermione passou mal. Imaginem o quão perturbador deve ser ver isso tudo novamente. –sua voz embolou com um soluço.

-Gina, se acalme. Por favor. –Harry pediu preocupado, com ambas as mulheres grávidas.

-Harry querido, acho melhor levá-la para casa. Ela precisa descansar. –aconselhou Molly.

-Também acho.

-Deixe James aqui, mais tarde venha buscá-lo.

-Ok. Venha, Gina. Vamos para casa.

Gina apenas confirmou sem dizer nada.

* * *

Assim que Rony aparatou no quarto, deitou Hermione na cama e tirou-lhe as roupas, vestindo-a com um pijama largo e fresco.

Hermione tinha o rosto, ainda, molhado pelas lágrimas, seus olhos estavam perdidos no nada e a mão segurava a barriga de modo protetor.

Rony olhava-a tentando ao máximo conter seu desespero. Seu coração estava acelerado e a imagem de minutos atrás não lhe saia da mente, fato que o estava torturando.

-Mione? Meu amor? –chamou baixinho.

Hermione direcionou seu olhar ao de Rony.

-Eu não quero perder novamente. –falou sem conter o choro forte.

-Nós não vamos perdê-la, Hermione. –Rony falou sem conter o desespero e se entregou ao choro. Puxou Hermione para seu peito e a abraçou com força. –Tudo está correndo muito bem. Não tem o que temer. Ela vai vir para nós.

Hermione não disse nada. Deixou-se chorar nos braços de Rony até adormecer.

No dia seguinte, Hermione estava abatida. Não quis comer e muito menos levantar para trabalhar.

-Você precisa comer. –Rony insistiu.

-Não quero. Estou sem fome. –respondeu sem olhá-lo.

-Por favor.

Hermione, vendo o olhar suplicante de Rony, resolveu ceder, mas assim que acabou de comer uma torrada, não aguentou e botou para fora.

Rony correu até o seu lado e segurou seus cabelos. Estava desesperado com o estado de Hermione.

-Mione, o que você tem? –perguntou analisando seu rosto pálido, sem vida.

-Nada. –respondeu sonolenta.

-Por Merlin, Hermione!

-Quero dormir, Rony. –falou sem ouvir as palavras do ruivo e se entregou ao sono.

Rony cobriu-a e ficou a mirá-la. Seu peito estava apertado, não sabia o que fazer.

Tayla apareceu para limpar o quarto e cuidar de Hermione enquanto Rony trabalhava.

Rony chegou ao Ministério atormentado, estava alheio a tudo. Sua cabeça estava apenas em Hermione, nada mais.

Harry conversou com o amigo, tentando animá-lo, dizendo que logo Hermione ficaria bem. E aconselhou que ele ligasse para Dr. Aristides.

Rony não pensou duas vezes e o fez assim que chegou em casa.

Aristides, vendo que o caso não poderia esperar, marcou a consulta para aquela tarde mesmo.

-Hermione, vamos. Temos uma consulta. –Rony falou alisando seu rosto.

-Não quero ir. Não quero ficar internada. –falou chorando.

-Calma, meu amor. Você não vai ficar internada. É só uma consulta. Você precisa esquecer aquela imagem.

Rony ajudou-a a levantar e vestiu-a. Hermione estava fraca, a barriga pesada e não comera o dia todo.

- Você não pode ficar assim!–falou olhando em seus olhos.

-Me ajuda, Rony. Me ajuda. –falou se abraçando a ele.

Rony a pegou no colo e desceu em direção ao carro, para levá-la o mais rápido possível ao consultório do .

Aristides os atendeu prontamente, e logo Rony lhe explicou todo o ocorrido.

Aristides examinou Hermione, e garantiu a ela que tudo estava bem.

-Hermione, sua gravidez está correndo muito bem. Você não pode ficar assim. –falava preocupado. –Você está fraca, pálida... Está no caminho para uma anemia. Tem que se cuidar. Seguir a dieta que prescrevi para você.

-Eu sou fraca. Não nasci para ter filhos.

-Isso não é verdade. Você está com medo. Traumatizada. Precisa esquecer a cena que viu. Entenda, não foi sua culpa. Faça dessa gravidez uma alegria, e não um martírio. Reaja.

Hermione, que ainda continuava deitada na maca, virou a face deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

-Rony... –Aristides chamou baixo e suspirou. –Se Hermione continuar assim, terei que indicá-la a um psicólogo. Esse desanimo, pode levá-la a uma depressão profunda, o que é grave, e além disso, prejudica a saúde do bebê e dela própria. É perigoso até ela ter uma depressão pós-parto, Rony, e rejeitar o filho que está esperando.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Não sei. –falou tenso passando as mãos pelos cabelos. –Estou desesperado!

-Calma, rapaz. Eu sei que é muito difícil depois do que aconteceu. Mas, insista, faça-a comer, faça-a reagir. Só você pode isso, Rony.

Rony confirmou.

-Mas eu lhe peço: se ela não melhorar, venha até mim. Precisamos fazer com que essa gravidez chegue ao fim, e com resultado positivo.

Hermione estava pensativa e calada quando chegou em casa. Sentou-se na cama e ficou a olhar para as próprias mãos.

Rony sentou-se a sua frente, sem parar de olhá-la.

-Desculpe. –Hermione falou de repente.

-Pelo o que? –Rony falou chegando mais perto erguendo seu rosto para olhá-lo.

-Por ser fraca, pessimista...

-Não continue. Você não é nada disso, e sabe.

-Sei?

-Sabe! –falou firme.

-Não queria te preocupar.

-Pois então, não preocupe. Coma, saia dessa cama, sorria para mim. Não quero ver você doente, Hermione. Preciso desesperadamente que você seja firme e confiante. Você pode fazer isso? Pode fazer isso por mim, por você... e por Rose?

Hermione confirmou com um sorriso fraco e o rosto marcado por lágrimas grossas.

-Te amo...te amo... –falou se jogando em seus braços.

-Eu também, morena. –beijou-a sem pressa. –Estamos na reta final. Daqui a alguns meses, Rose nasce. E dessa vez tudo vai ser diferente. Você acredita nisso? –pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

Hermione confirmou com um acendo da cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior.

-É disso que eu preciso. –abraçou-a novamente.

A partir daquele dia, Hermione fez de tudo para tirar as imagens que sempre a fazia sofrer da cabeça e entregou-se ao que o destino estava lhe propondo: uma gravidez saudável que tinha tudo para dar num bom resultado.

Rony sabia que ela conseguiria. Era uma questão de segurança e de tempo. Quando ela tivesse Rose em seus braços, novamente, só que dessa vez viva, todo o sofrimento iria se tornar um passado muito distante, o qual, raramente iria ser tocado.

Certo dia, não fez dez minutos que Rony havia acabado de colocar o pé dentro de casa e a campainha tocou, atrapalhando seus planos de tomar um belo e relaxante banho de banheira.

Abriu a porta e viu uma Ellie muito sorridente.

Ela é uma boa pessoa, pensava Rony, porém, carente. Não era se gabando que ele fez essa observação, mas, por mais incrível que parecesse, ele conseguia identificar as carências específicas presentes nas mulheres. Carência de um abraço, de um beijo, de apenas sentar e conversar, e claro, de fazer amor.

Mas, Ellie, ali a sua frente, demonstrava outro tipo de carência, uma carência que ele nunca detectara em Hermione, para o seu alivio: carência de um companheiro, de um homem, um amigo. Alguém que realmente a fizesse sentir mulher.

Rony não é um "expert" em mulheres. Ele apenas observava Hermione. E a partir dessas observações, ele tira suas conclusões sem ela nem ao menos saber que ele tem tal percepção.

Estavam num papo até agradável, mas a mente de Rony focava em Hermione. Imaginou a cara que ela faria ao vê-lo ali, conversando com a vizinha, que ele sabia, denotava certo interesse sobre ele, com olhares furtivos. Com esses pensamentos, disfarçou o riso, ao imaginar a cara de Hermione.

E para sua surpresa, e aliviou também, pois estava com saudades, lá estava ela saindo do carro com uma cara que ele identificou como cansada. Quando ela o viu, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, franzindo a testa, e Rony sorriu para ela.

Caminhava normalmente até os dois e logo Rony se adiantou e a abraçou, beijando-a de leve nos lábios, sobre os olhares de Ellie.

-Tudo bem? –Rony perguntou.

-Tudo. –falou normalmente.

-Olá, Hermione. –cumprimentou Ellie, sem graça.

-Olá. Como vai? –estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Bem, e você?

-Ótima. –sorriu.

Ellie não podia evitar. Rony é uma boa pessoa, e além de boa, é atraente, hipnotizante. SabiA que ele é casado, mas a vontade de estar ao menos ao seu lado é maior que a razão. Daria tudo para ter um homem daquele ao seu lado!

Hermione estava realmente cansada. A barriga de exatamente sete meses, pesava. Queria apenas tomar um banho e deitar sobre o peito de Rony sentindo suas mãos acariciar seus cabelos.

Olhava para a vizinha, com relutância. Ela não lhe parecia má pessoa. Mas, o interesse em Rony era palpável. Hermione deduziu que isso era devido à carência que enxergava em seus olhos. Mas, apesar dessa carência, Rony não estava disponível, e ela gostaria que Ellie estivesse ciente disso.

-Com quantos meses está? – Ellie perguntou tentando manter-se cordial.

-Hoje completa sete. –falou alisando a barriga.

-Parabéns.

-Obrigada. Você não tem filhos?

-Não. Divorciei-me antes que isso fosse possível.

-Ah, sim. –Hermione teve a confirmação de sua teoria. Imaginou se Rony a tivesse conhecido na época em que estavam brigados. Será que hoje, estariam juntos? Pergunta tola!

-Se me derem licença, eu vou entrar. Estou realmente cansada. –falou sentindo sua cabeça doer. Despediu-se de Ellie e caminhou até a porta.

-Se não se importa, eu vou com ela, Ellie. –Rony falou.

-Ohhh, sim, claro! –falou desejando que ele ficasse.

-Nos vemos depois. –saiu andando.

Entrou na sala e viu Hermione sentada no sofá, cabeça recostada e de olhos fechado.

-Não vai mais conversar com a sua nova amiga? –Hermione perguntou.

-Ela não é minha amiga, apenas uma conhecida. –falou disfarçando o sorriso.

-Não é o que parece. Agora está virando rotina ela vir aqui conversar com você.

-Ela quer apenas conversar, é carente.

Hermione abriu os olhos, surpresa, e levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo, o que a fez latejar mais.

-Como você diz que ela é carente com tanta convicção? –perguntou curiosa, com uma sobrancelha elevada.

-Eu vejo. –falou se aproximando.

-Vê?

-Sim.

-E qual a carência dela, senhor especialista? –perguntou debochada.

-Uma que nunca vai lhe faltar: carência de um homem que seja seu amigo até seu amante. –falou sentando-se ao seu lado.

Hermione o olhou surpresa, porém, admirada.

-Anda observando as carências das mulheres? Espero que não queira resolver o problema da Ellie. –falou incomodada.

-Eu não ando observando. Eu apenas nunca vi isso em você. E não se preocupe, eu não pretendo resolver o problema dela. –falou rindo.

Hermione voltou a recostar-se no sofá e cruzou os braços.

-Mione, não faz essa cara!

-Eu não estou com ciúmes! –falou sem raciocinar.

Rony a olhou e riu. Hermione não aguentou e riu também.

-Sei que é só conversa. –falou mais relaxada. –Mas você não pode negar os olhares dela sobre você.

-Verdade, eu não nego. Por isso que digo que ela é carente, ela só precisa de alguém.

-E esse alguém não é você! –falou com firmeza.

-Não, não sou eu! –riu e acariciou seu rosto.

Hermione riu e beijou sua mão.

-Sabe o que eu vejo que você quer nesse momento?

-O que? –perguntou sorrindo.

-Um banho gostoso, depois deitar só com aquele seu top e um calça larga. Ai...-aproximou-se e beijou sua bochecha. -... eu vou te puxar para o meu peito e acariciar seus cabelos até você pegar no sono.

Hermione se viu sem falas. Desde quando Rony tinha essas percepções?

-Confesso que estou surpresa. Desde quando utiliza dessas artimanhas?

-Não são artimanhas. São apenas coisas que eu sei que você gosta que eu observei ao longo do nosso tempo juntos. E não as falo, apenas faço.

-Esse meu marido está muito convencido! –falou rindo e o beijando de surpresa.

Rony aprofundou o beijo, alisando suas costas.

-Estou carente de fazer amor com você com loucura, como na noite de Réveillon. – Hermione sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Disso eu já sabia! Mas prefiro não entrar em detalhes, Mione. –riu.

-O que você acha de jantar, tomar um banho e ter aquele cafuné que falei? –Rony perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido.

-É o que eu mais quero! –falou sorridente.

-Eu sabia! –falou vitorioso.

-Como você é chato, Rony!

Rony riu acompanho de Hermione e ajudou-a a se levantar.

Logo, Rony e Hermione estavam em seu quarto, deitados. Hermione com a cabeça apoiada no peito nu de Rony, que lhe alisava os cabelos, sentindo sua respiração regular.

Hermione vestia apenas um top e uma calça de moletom, e acariciava a barriga saliente, a mostra, com carinho. Estava sonolenta e seus olhos quase se fechando. Acabou não resistindo e se entregou ao sono.

Rony percebeu tal fato, e desligou a TV.

Depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e sorriu feliz por tê-la ao seu lado.

_**N/A: Olá!!!!! Quero agradecer a todos que lêem minha fic!!! Um grande abraço para todos!!! Sei que estou demorando um pouco mais ultimamente, mas a fic continua firme e forte... E aqui mais um capítulo para vocês!!! Besosss**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Nasce Alvo**_

Os dias se arrastavam rapidamente. Rony e Hermione completavam mais um ano de casados que, diferente do ano passado, estavam juntos e com alegria sem igual. Rony optou por fazer uma comemoração calma, já que Hermione estava com sete meses de gravidez.

No aniversário de Hermione, Rony resolvera fazer um jantar a dois, num clima romântico que, no final, resultou em caricias ousadas e suspiros extasiados.

Para alegria de Harry e Gina, o nascimento de Alvo estava cada vez mais próximo e Gina poderia entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento. Todos na família se encontravam ansiosos, mas não mais que os pais.

Harry se via numa difícil situação ao sair para trabalhar e deixar Gina em casa. Ela alegava estar bem e a qualquer sinal o avisaria, mas isso não era o suficiente para o moreno.

Rony, vendo a ansiedade do amigo, ajudava-o da maneira que podia para que assim pudesse ficar mais tempo com Gina e não correr o risco de perder o parto.

Era uma terça-feira, 26 de setembro, e Harry se via em mais uma de suas correrias de volta para casa.

Entrou apressado dentro de casa, não vendo que Gina estava sentada no sofá, e correu para as escadas. Mas, logo estava de volta com o desespero estampado em seus olhos.

-GINA! –gritou desesperado, achando que ela já tivera o bebê sem sua presença.

-Eu estou aqui, Harry. –Gina falou com a voz baixa, porém, com uma risada.

-O que você está fazendo ai? –perguntou correndo até ela.

Gina sorriu e alisou o rosto do marido.

-Acho que chegou a hora, Harry. –falou respirando fundo.

Harry sorriu abobalhado, e por um momento ficou paralisado.

-Porque você não me chamou, Gina? –perguntou ficando sério.

-Porque você já tinha avisado que estava chegando, Harry. Não tinha motivos para....urgência..... AIIIIIIIII... –gemeu de dor respirando fundo. –Mas agora eu tenho urgência... Está doendo, Harry... Ele vai nascer, vai nascer...

-Respira fundo, ruiva... –falou olhando de um lado para o outro meio perdido.

-Pegar a bolsa, Harry. –Gina falou rindo.

-Sim, a bolsa. –falou parado no mesmo lugar.

-No quarto, Harry. –Gina falou engolindo um gemido.

-Sim, claro! –correu e pegou a bolsa e voltou correndo pelas escadas com James ao seu alcance.

-Seu irmão vai nascer, James! Hoje você vai conhecê-lo! –falava super animado com o filho.

-Você não muda! Foi a mesma coisa com James! –Gina comentou tentando desviar sua atenção da dor.

-Ou seja, um idiota! –Harry riu juntamente com ela.

Harry pegou Gina no colo, estavam prontos para partir.

–Pronta?... -sorriu emocionado.

-Mais que pronta. –respondeu deixando uma lágrima rolar por sua face.

–Eu te amo... –sussurrou e seguiu para o carro.

Logo, Gina já se encontrava deitada numa cama no St. Mungus, enquanto alguns dos familiares esperavam do lado de fora.

Rony e Hermione foram os primeiros a chegar, testemunhando o nervosismo e alegria de Harry.

Molly viera com Arthur, que se encontrava em estado de ansiedade alto, louca para conhecer o novo neto, assim como ele.

Harry andava de um lado para o outro esperando que terminassem de arrumar Gina para o parto, enquanto Rony ria do seu jeito desesperado.

-Daqui uns tempos será você nesse estado, Rony. –falou seu pai.

-Eu não vou ficar assim. –falou convicto.

-Ahhhh, vai sim! E pior! E eu vou estar no seu lugar rindo da sua cara! –Harry retrucou. Todos riram.

-Harry, Gina está pronta. Pode entrar. –falou Adela da porta.

Harry sorriu para todos e se foi para o lado de Gina.

Ela, logo que o viu, sorriu entre o gemido de dor. Seu rosto estava molhado pelo suor. Queria que a dor passasse logo.

-Vamos lá, ruiva. –falou sorridente.

Gina agarrou sua mão com força e começou a fazer força, seguindo as instruções de Adela.

Harry lhe falava palavras de incentivo, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte.

O parto estava sendo rápido, e com um último grito de Gina, um choro fino tomou a sala.

Harry olhou embriagado para o pequeno ser nas mãos de Adela e sorriu em meio às lágrimas. Recebeu o filho nos braços, e sorriu... ele tinha seus olhos, os olhos que herdara de sua mãe.

Gina estava ofegante e cansada, porém, tudo o que queria era ter o filho nos braços. Harry se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado, entregando-lhe o filho. Gina o recebeu sem conter os soluços que escaparam de sua garganta. Beijou a testa do filho e alisou sua bochecha rosada.

-Ele tem os seus olhos, os olhos da sua mãe. –pronunciou com a voz embargada, Harry apenas confirmou, e beijou-a nos lábios.

-Vamos ter que levá-lo. Logo o traremos de volta. –falou Adela.

-Mas já? –perguntou Gina.

-Será rápido, Gina. Não se preocupe. –sorriu.

Logo, Harry e Gina encontravam-se sozinhos.

-Obrigado, ruiva, obrigado. –Harry falou beijando toda sua face.

-Eu que digo obrigada, Harry. Ele é lindo! Lindo como você! –falou apaixonada. –A cada dia eu me sinto mais completa, mais realizada. E tudo porque você está comigo.

Harry juntou sua testa a dela e sorriu com suas palavras.

Depois de alguns minutos, Adela trouxe Alvo de volta para os braços da mãe, que logo lhe ofereceu o peito para a primeira mamada, enquanto Harry os admirava.

-Harry, traga o James. Quero que ele conheça o novo irmão. –Gina pediu com os olhos brilhando.

Assim que Harry saiu pela porta, foi abordado por abraços dos amigos e sogros que estavam à espera. Molly e Hermione tinham a face molhada de lágrimas de emoção.

-Mulheres! –falou Rony, zombeteiro, com o amigo.

Primeiro Harry levou o filho para conhecer o novo irmão. James entrou relutante pela porta.

-Vem na mamãe, James. –pediu Gina, sorrindo.

James correu até ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Bebê. –falou ele olhando para o irmão.

-Esse é o seu irmão. O irmãozinho que estava na barriga da mamãe.

James olhou curioso, refletindo, como se procurasse em sua mente o significado de tudo aquilo. Até que um sorriso brotou em sua linda face.

-"Mãozinho"! –falou sorrindo.

Esticou o corpinho e olhou-o bem de perto. Seus pequenos dedos tocaram a face do bebê e logo seus lábios tocou sua testa, deixando Harry e Gina extremamente felizes com sua aceitação.

Logo o quarto se transformou numa grande festa. Os presentes, agora com os gêmeos e suas respectivas esposas também, babavam no novo membro da família, e diziam o quanto ele se parecia com Harry.

-Hermione, pare de chorar! Assim eu vou chorar também! –Gina reclamou entre risos.

-Estou tão feliz por vocês! –falou enxugando as lágrimas.

-Daqui uns dias você estará com seu filho nos braços. –Harry falou, fazendo-a sorrir.

Apesar da felicidade que a tomava, Gina sentia-se exausta e seus olhos fechavam. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria dormir, queria ficar com seu filho nos braços.

Tendo essa percepção, todos se despediram e se foram, deixando o casal com seus dois filhos.

-Descanse, Gina. Você precisa. –falou Harry alisando sua testa.

-Você não vai embora, não é? –perguntou sonolenta.

-Claro que não bobinha. –sorriu vendo a esposa pegar no sono.

* * *

Rony e Hermione chegaram sorridentes em casa. Hermione caminhou pela sala e sentou-se no sofá, sentindo suas costas doerem.

-Cansada? –Rony perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Não. Só minhas costas que estão doendo.

Hermione olhou para sua barriga e alisou-a soltando um suspiro. Rony apenas a observava. Pegou seu rosto e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos.

-O que foi? –perguntou baixinho.

Hermione sorriu fraco e juntou sua testa a dele.

-Estou feliz por eles. Sei o quanto Harry gostaria de ter uma família e Gina também. Só... –suspirou. -... só quero que dê certo conosco também.

-Vai dar. –sussurrou rente aos seus lábios, alisou-os e a beijou.

N/A: Olá, pessoall!!!! Sei que estou em divida com você e atrasando nos posts!! Porém, a facul toma um tempo grande, fora outros afazeres do dia-a-dia. Mas podem ter certeza que eu não abandonei a fic, no dia que eu fizer isso estarei louca!!! Rsrs... Ainda mais agora na reta final!!!

Quero agradecer a todas vocês e muito obrigada pela paciência!!! E mil desculpas também!!!! =]

Liih Cullen : Flor, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando!!! =]

Obrigada por partilhar sua opinião!!!

E respondendo a sua pergunta, não ela não acabou... Sou que enrolo nos posts mesmo..rsrs... Tem um mucadinho de coisa pela frente ainda... =]

Bejossssss...


	33. Chapter 33

**_Rose_**

Os passos ecoavam na cabeça de Rony de forma perturbadora. Seus olhos iam e vinham acompanhando o corpo de Hermione. A notícia com certeza fora um baque, tanto para ele quanto para ela.

Suas mãos foram de encontro aos seus cabelos de forma nervosa. Tentaria mais uma vez.

-Mione...-chamou baixo.

Ela se virou com rapidez. Seus lábios formavam uma fina linha e sua face estava rubra. A raiva era visível. E além dela, a tristeza.

-Cala...a...boca. –falou pausadamente lhe apontado o dedo.

-Não é minha culpa, Hermione. Acha que estou satisfeito com tudo isso? Pois eu te digo: não estou! –Rony começava a ficar nervoso. –Tentei de todas as formas mudar isso, Harry me ajudou, mas não teve como! –sua voz se elevara, chegando ao fim ofegante.

Com o olhar vidrado em Rony, de repente a feição de Hermione mudou. Soltou um soluço, deixando seu corpo pesado, devido à barriga saliente, ir de encontro ao sofá.

-Eu sei que a culpa não é sua! –falou com a voz embargada.

Rony foi até ela e agachou-se a sua frente.

-Desculpe ter falado assim com você. Só estou nervosa. –falou tentando conter as lágrimas. Devido à notícia e as mudanças frequentes de humor, os pedidos de desculpas eram mais freqüentes do que gostaria.

-Eu sei...eu sei.. –arrependeu-se por ter se alterado.

-Eu não quero que vá, Rony. Não agora! –falava amedrontada. –Isso não tinha que estar acontecendo! Não podia ser outra pessoa? –argumentava.

-Você sabe...

-Sim, eu sei. –o interrompeu. –Você é o encarregado do caso.

-Sim, eu sou. –falou desanimado.

Hermione suspirou e olhou para sua barriga.

-Vai ser rápido. Eu...

-Rony, por favor! –falou sarcástica. –Você está nesse caso desde março e nós já estamos em outubro! Isso não quer dizer rápido!

-Mas agora estamos indo para Roma justamente para finalizar a situação.

-Sim... E quanto tempo sua estadia vai durar em Roma? Ninguém sabe ao certo! Eu estou com pouco mais de oito meses, Rony. –falou olhando em seus olhos.

Rony ficou em silêncio tentando conter a raiva que o tomava pela situação.

-Eu faria tudo para não ter que ir. –falou beijando-lhe a barriga.

-Eu sei que sim. –alisou seus cabelos.

O silêncio bateu, fazendo cada um perder-se em seus pensamentos.

-Eu não queria ter que ficar sozinha, agora, no final. Não saberei o que fazer...Tenho medo. –desabafou.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. Sua mãe virá vir vê-la com frequencia, a minha também. Nada irá lhe acontecer.

-Eu posso ir com você. –falou de repente.

-O QUE? –Rony perguntou achando não ter escutado direito.

-Ir com você.

-Não mesmo! Isso não! –falou tenso.

-E porque não? –perguntou nervosa.

-Não é óbvio, Hermione? Você está grávida. Prestes a dar a luz! Não pode fazer uma viagem dessas! Você com certeza não iria me ver durante o dia todo! E se algo acontecesse? Você numa cidade estranha! E ai?

Hermione sabia que ele estava certo, mas a raiva não podia ser contida.

-Ótimo! Então eu fico aqui, sozinha! Vou ter nosso filho, sozinha! Maravilhoso! –falou tentando se levantar. Rony foi ajudá-la. –Não preciso da sua ajuda! –falou ríspida e seguiu para o quarto.

Rony ficou parado no mesmo lugar e suspirou. Entendia a mudança de humor, mas às vezes era tão difícil se conter!

-Mione! –chamou alto. –Não faz assim! –falou esfregando os olhos e caminhando até o quarto, quando a sentiu jogar-se em seus braços.

-Desculpe de novo. –riu.

-Eu sei que não está com raiva de mim. –sorriu.

-Não mesmo.

-Eu prometo uma coisa, prometo que não irei perder o nascimento de Rose. Iremos nos falar todos os dias. Será como se eu estivesse aqui do seu lado.

-Até parece! Corujas não irão substituir você.

Rony sorriu e a beijou.

-Agora você tem que me prometer que não irá fazer besteiras, irá se cuidar, comer direito... que irá ficar bem.

-Não posso garantir que irei ficar bem.

-Mas irá fazer o possível? Pelo menos vai se cuidar?

-Ok. Eu prometo. Mas e se você não chegar a tempo? E se...

-Não fala nada. –falou rente aos seus lábios. –Eu vou estar aqui e pronto. Eu sei disso. Confia em mim?

Hermione confirmou.

-Então me beija. –pediu e Hermione atendeu ao seu pedido.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione observava Rony tomar banho. Estava pensativa. Não queria demonstrar tristeza para não preocupar Rony. Ele tinha um caso bastante complicado para se ocupar, não queria lhe dar mais um peso.

Assim que saiu do boxe, Hermione o abordou. Abraçou e beijou-o com volúpia. Rony queria mais contato com seu corpo, mas era impossível com o volume da barriga. Acariciou suas nádegas sobre a camisola fina, engolindo um gemido baixo de Hermione. Os seios mais fartos também não foram poupados de carícias, passou os dedos nos mamilos que já estavam ouriçados e dessa vez foi Rony quem gemeu extasiado.

Hermione também querendo sentir o calor da pele de Rony, desceu uma das mãos até seu meio mais intimo, e ali constatou o quão excitado estava. Alisou-o de forma firme, sentindo seu coração palpitar e o calor aumentar cada vez mais. Como adorava sentir Rony em suas mãos!

Rony separou seus lábios do de Hermione e atacou seu pescoço. Estava ávido por sentir Hermione. Queria-a por inteiro. Mas o tempo não lhe permitia.

-Um mês, Merlin! –falou ofegante no ouvido de Hermione. Suas mãos ainda trabalhavam em seu sexo e isso o estava deixando sem raciocínio algum. –Mione, por favor. –implorou.

-Desculpe. Não resisti. –falou parando a carícia.

-Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. Agora vou ter que terminar isso sozinho mais tarde. - riu.

-Espero que seja sozinho mesmo. –riu também.

-Seria melhor com você.

-Vá trocar de roupa. Antes que...

-Que... –Rony falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Esquece. –riu.

A despedida no Ministério não foi nada agradável para nenhum dos dois. Assim que o viu partir, Hermione sentiu um vazio tomar conta de sua vida. Era como se Rony não voltasse nunca mais. A única coisa que queria era ir para casa.

Hermione viu sua derrota a partir daquele dia. Esperava ter um termino de gravidez tranquilo, e obviamente ao lado de Rony, mas essa não era sua atual realidade.

Estava de licença do trabalho, não podia ficar saindo sozinha, Gina, sua amiga, tinha um recém-nascido para cuidar. As visitas eram, na maioria das vezes, de seus pais e Molly, porém, logo se via sozinha novamente. Se via trancafiada no tédio, na saudade, na ansiedade.

No começo, as corujas de Rony eram quase diárias, o que dava alivio para Hermione. Assim, mantinha algum contato com o ruivo e sabia que ele estava bem. Adorava ver suas palavras dizendo que a amava, que estaria ao seu lado quando chegasse a hora. Hermione respondia a todas elas com a mesma paixão transcritas nas frases.

Após uma semana da partida de Rony, Hermione se viu no desespero das corujas cada vez menos frequentes. Seu coração se apertava sem notícias, sem saber o que acontecia, e a crença de que a viagem duraria mais que o esperado. Era angustiante não ter notícias, era angustiante toda aquela situação.

Mas, quando as corujas chegavam, era um alívio para Hermione.

"_Mione, desculpe a falta de notícias. As coisas se complicaram um pouco, mas não se preocupe eu estarei ai com você, quando for a hora. Estou com muitas saudades! Espero que esteja bem. Cuide bem da nossa pequena._

_Com amor, Rony."_

Essa fora a última carta que Hermione recebera nos últimos cinco dias. No sétimo dia, estava inquieta, preocupada.

"_Harry, quais são as novidades sobre o Rony? Pelo amor de Deus, diga que tem algo! _

_Abraços, Hermione."_

Hermione sabia que se alguém teria notícias, esse alguém seria Harry.

Por algum tempo, nem mesmo Harry em seu trabalho no Ministério teve notícias, e quando ela apareceu não foi nada confortante: toda a equipe tivera que se dividir em dois grupos, e o grupo ao qual Rony pertencia manter-se-ia incomunicável durante alguns dias mediante a segurança de todos. E agora, tudo o que tinham a fazer era esperar contato dos mesmos.

Os medos de Hermione aumentaram diante da situação. Temia por Rony, temia que algo viesse a acontecer. A tensão era perceptível.

Hermione sempre se mantinha em contato com Harry e a partir dele recebia todas as notícias. A última delas foi que um dos integrantes do grupo de Rony fora ao encontro do outro grupo, uma manobra um tanto arriscada, para manter contato e dizer que tudo caminhava bem.

Rony está bem, pensava Hermione. Mas ele não estava ali.

Os nove meses estavam completos. Hermione se via num buraco sem fim.

-Gina, eu já estou com nove meses! Rony já está fora há quase um mês! Ros... –parou e refletiu. –Meu filho pode nascer a qualquer momento! E ele não chegou! –falava com a amiga, através da lareira.

-Ele vai chegar a tempo. Tente se acalmar! Nesse estado você só vai adiantar o parto!

Hermione suspirou resignada.

-Estou achando que sua barriga está mais baixa. Vou falar com a sua mãe e a minha para ficar de olho em você.

-Não preciso de babás. –falou desanimada.

-Precisa sim, pois você é muito teimosa! –falou séria. –Prometa para mim Hermione, diga que irá avisar quando chegar a hora. Você não vai e não pode ter esse filho sozinha.

-Eu sei disso, ok? –falou nervosa, mas logo se arrependeu. –Desculpe, Gina. Você não tem nada a ver com isso e eu fico descontando em você.

-Tudo bem, sua boba. –sorriu. –Só quero que corra tudo bem.

-Eu também.

Naquele dia, Hermione não teve uma boa noite de sono. Acordou com uma dor intensa nas costas e cólicas, o que a fez passar maior parte do dia na cama. Tomou um banho de banheira para tentar relaxar um pouco e logo depois voltou para a cama. Sentia uma pressão, incômoda, no baixo ventre. Mas logo pegou no sono.

A madrugada, novamente, não fora nada boa. Hermione estava inquieta. De repente acordou assustada.

-NÃO! –gritou erguendo o corpo.

Hermione suava e respirava rapidamente. Sonhara que pela segunda vez lhe entregavam um bebê morto. Como queria que Rony estivesse ali naquele momento!

Levou a mão à barriga num ato protetor e sentiu uma dor inesperada.

-Ai. –falou baixinho de olhos fechados.

Quando abriu os olhos e olhou por entre suas pernas, viu ali o que ela não queria ver, não naquele momento: sua bolsa estourara.

Entendendo o sinal, seu coração disparou num misto de alegria e medo.

-Não pode estar na hora! –falou deixando as lágrimas rolarem, não querendo acreditar na prova diante de seus olhos.

O que fazer? Hermione estava nervosa, com dor e desesperada! Tentou organizar os pensamentos. Tayla não escutaria se gritasse e ela não possuía força para tal. Como única opção teria que ir até a sala ligar para alguém.

Enquanto pensava, a dor a abordava de tal maneira que lhe tirava o raciocínio. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Levantou-se devagar e seguiu o caminho até a sala.

Chegando ao corredor se deparou com as escadas, que definitivamente não se lembrava. E novamente não teve tempo de pensar.

-Ahhhhhhhh.. –gemeu mais alto sem conseguir manter-se equilibrada e escorregou até o chão.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e o desespero era total. Não tinha ninguém. Estava perdida.

Respirando com dificuldade pelo choro e pela dor, Hermione viu uma luz se ascender na sala e passos subindo as escadas.

-Tayla! –gritou como pode. –Tayla pelo amor de Deus, me ajude! Nem acredito que está aqui! –falava misturando sorriso e lágrimas, de olhos fechados.

-Eu sabia que chegaria na hora certa. –falou uma voz rouca.

Assim que Hermione sentiu um toque em seu rosto e aquela voz que tanto conhecia, abriu os olhos e sorriu fraco, sem conseguir acreditar que ele estava ali, que Rony chegara a tempo.

-Rony! Ohhh, Rony! –falou chorando forte e o abraçou. –Você veio! Obrigada!

-Calma, meu amor. Eu cheguei. Vai ficar tudo bem. –falava preocupado e agitado. Tentava se conter para não assustá-la. –Achei que não ia conseguir. –confessou. –Fizemos uma escala e a chave de portal deu problema, então vim de vassoura. –falou mostrando-a encostada na parede.

Hermione olhou e sorriu.

-Está vindo outra! –Hermione exclamou e engoliu o gemido, agarrando com força o braço do ruivo.

-Respira fundo. –falou acariciando seu rosto.

-O...brigada por vir, Rony. Não saberia o que fazer sem você. -falou muito feliz.

-Não tem que agradecer.

Hermione parou e olhou para sua face que tinha alguns vermelhões e roxos.

-Você...você está machucado. –falou ofegante.

-Não é hora de falar disso. Temos que ir rápido! Vou buscar as bolsas no quarto. Não saia daí! –falou um tanto perturbado.

-Como se eu fosse fugir! –Hermione brincou, aliviada por ter Rony ali ao seu lado. Era tudo o que queria.

Rony correu até o quarto sem conter o sorriso em seus lábios. Seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que queriam descer, suas mãos tremiam a procura dos utensílios necessários.

Estava tão nervoso que demorou um pouco para achar as duas bolsas já prontas. Encontradas, correu até Hermione pegou-a nos braços e colocou-a sentada no sofá, e logo ligou para Aristides. Terminada a ligação, voltou-se para ela.

-Pronta?

-Com certeza.

-Eu te amo! –sorriu e seguiu com Hermione até o carro.

Rony deixara Tayla com a incumbência de avisar a família, e quando chegou ao hospital, Harry, os pais de Rony e de Hermione já estavam presentes.

Hermione fora levada para a sala de parto para ser preparada, e Rony discutia com a enfermeira querendo entrar.

-Senhor, logo estará com ela. É só o tempo de prepará-la.

-Vem, Rony. Daqui a pouco você irá estar com ela. –falou Harry puxando o amigo.

Rony começou a andar de um lado para o outro, passava a mão nos cabelos, repetidas vezes a espera. Sentia-se cansado, dolorido, inquieto, excitado e feliz. Terminara o caso em Roma e correra de volta para casa. Não teve outra opção a não ser a vassoura. Não esperaria nem mais um dia para estar com Hermione. Sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, pegou sua Firebolt 1.0, a vassoura mais rápida do mundo, e seguiu viagem. E graças a Merlin, chegara na hora exata.

De repente parou e viu que Harry ria de sua cara.

-O que foi? – perguntou nervoso.

-Nada. Só o fato de você estar como louco andando de um lado para o outro. Bem vindo ao nascimento, Rony! –zombou.

-Harry, vê se não enche! –falou com ar de riso, e sua feição se fechou. –Estão demorando muito. E se aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Se acalme, Rony. –falou Maree. –Pelo que Hermione me contou, o nosso parto é diferente dos de vocês. Não se desespere. –falou sorrindo de felicidade.

Minutos depois, Rony foi chamado. Hermione já estava deitada e ligada a alguns fios. Rony nem se importou com eles. Apenas queria vê-la, queria estar ao seu lado.

-Como você está? –perguntou meio abobado, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-O tempo entre as contrações está diminuindo. Mas acho que aguento.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Você é uma mulher muito forte. –falou orgulhoso, fazendo Hermione corar.

Até aquele momento, Hermione tinha uma expressão de felicidade em sua feição, apesar da dor que era intensa. Ela tinha consciência disso, mas depois de uma tortura de vários Cruciatus, o parto não seria nada difícil.

De repente, seu sorriso iluminado, passou para um olhar triste e desesperado. Ao mesmo tempo outra contração a tomou, mais longa, mais dolorida. Agarrou o braço de Rony com força, fechou os olhos e esperou passar.

-Eu tive um sonho, Rony... –falou com a voz baixa e amedrontada. –Sonhei que me entregavam um bebê morto. Eu... Eu não quero que isso aconteça novamente.

-Não pense nisso agora. Esqueça esse sonho. –falou sentindo um tremor pelo corpo e beijou sua testa, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

O parto de Hermione corria perfeitamente bem. E não era apenas o casal e os familiares que estavam felizes com isso, mas também o Dr. Aristides. Mediante os acontecimentos passados com o casal, Aristides ficava, a cada minuto que passava, mais feliz pela realização dos mesmos. Via o brilho nos olhos de Rony e o sorriso, que mesmo com dor, Hermione exibia.

Hermione recebeu a visita doa familiares por breves minutos. Ao passar das horas a dor aumentava, mas mantinha-se firme, gemendo o mínimo possível. Estando deitada de lado na cama, Rony passou a massagear ao longo de sua coluna, dando certo alívio na dor. Às vezes dava alguns passos pelo quarto, com Rony ao seu alcance para qualquer coisa que precisasse.

-Você ainda não me falou porque está todo machucado desse jeito. –Hermione falou enquanto caminhava com Rony ao seu lado.

-Não é nada demais, Mione. A mesma coisa de sempre: se joga pra lá, se joga pra cá, foge de feitiço... Essas coisas.

-Não gosto de te ver assim. –falava respirando fundo.

-Não tem que se preocupar comigo. Preocupe-se com você, com a nossa filha. –sorriu. –Ela está chegando, Mione. Rose está vindo. –sussurrou em seu ouvido e beijou sua orelha.

Hermione sorriu. Queria tanto que as expectativas de Rony fossem verdade. E se não fosse? Iria decepcioná-lo.

De tempo em tempo, Aristides fazia o exame de toque, verificando o avanço do parto, que para o desespero do casal não chegava.

Após duas horas do último exame, Hermione estava com dilatação completa, pronta para a fase final.

-Hermione, assim que a contração vier, faça força para baixo. Faça o máximo de força que conseguir. –Aristides a orientou.

Rony mantinha seus olhos arregalados, olhando de um para o outro, enquanto Hermione confirmava com as instruções de Aristides, respirando fundo e ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso largo nos lábios

-É agora. –Rony sussurrou e olhou para Hermione, igualmente emocionado e sorriu com os olhos mareados.

Logo a primeira contração veio, e Hermione deu tudo de si fazendo força sem emitir som algum. Rony segurava sua mão, enquanto enxugava sua testa suada e lhe dizia palavras de incentivo.

Hermione esperava que aquilo tudo acabasse para que pudesse ter o seu filho, o seu filho em seus braços.

"_Filho morto_!" –ecoou sua mente.

Fechou os olhos querendo ignorar o pensamento. Estava cansada, seus olhos queriam se fechar e poder dormir.

-Vamos, Hermione. Falta pouco. Você está indo muito bem! –falava Aristides.

-Vamos lá, Mione. Eu sei que consegue. –Rony sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Hermione sorriu de olhos fechados e fez força novamente.

-Isso, Hermione! A cabeça saiu! Respire fundo.

Rony e Hermione sorriram. Estava quase na hora.

"_Vai nascer morto, Hermione!" _

_-_Não! –falou chorando. –Não vai!

Rony não entendeu o que Hermione queria dizer e logo a voz de Aristides penetrou seus ouvidos.

-Hermione, só mais uma vez e seu filho vai nascer. Vamos lá!

-Eu não consigo mais! –falou fraca.

-Consegue sim! Eu sei que consegue. Eu te amo, Mione. Não desiste. –Rony falou desesperado.

"_Rose está morta! Esse também vai morrer!"_

Então, Hermione se entregou. Querendo afastar esse pensamento e acreditar que tudo daria certo, deu um único grito cortante que penetrou na sala:

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Hermione deixou-se cair na cama, cansada, sonolenta e chorando fraco, até que um som, um som que tanto desejava ouvir, penetrou seus ouvidos.

O bebê chorava forte nos braços de Aristides. Rony mantinha-se hipnotizado, assim como Hermione, apenas escutando aquele som que os envolvia.

-Parabéns, meus queridos. Vocês são pais de uma linda menina! –falou Aristides alegre, tomando as primeiras providencias para verificar se o bebê estava bem.

-Me... Menina? –Rony perguntou soltando uma risada curta, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos soltavam lágrimas grossas. Seus pés pareciam ter grudado no chão. Não conseguia se mexer. Sua cabeça estava a mil, seu coração acelerado e o corpo tremendo.

Hermione tinha o olhar perdido. Menina? Escutara direito? Seu choro se intensificou, fazendo-a soluçar forte. Seus braços automaticamente se estenderam e recebeu o corpo quente de sua filha viva! Aconchegou-a em seu peito e beijou sua cabeça de forma carinhosa.

Rony caminhou a passos lentos para o lado de Hermione e deixou-se cair na cadeira ao lado.

-Nossa filha... Nossa filha...- repetiu querendo ter certeza disso e sorriu para Hermione que retribuiu.

Hermione lhe entregou o bebê e Rony o recebeu com as mãos ainda tremendo. E imediatamente ele a viu. Viu a certeza de que aquela linda garotinha era Rose, sua pequena Rose.

-A mancha, Mione. –falou referente à macha de nascença na coxa do bebê, a qual, Rose também tinha. –É Rose, Mione! –Rony falou radiante, sem conter a emoção.

Hermione se viu em meio de um sonho ao ver sua filha nos braços de Rony. Em seu estado, o cansaço era algo invencível, seus olhos estavam quase se fechando, porém, quando escutou as falas de Rony, seu coração parou. Com o último resquício de energia, Hermione olhou para onde Rony mostrava. Sua surpresa foi tanta que seu corpo não aguentou.

-Rose...- sussurrou com um sorriso fraco e seus olhos se fecharam.

-Hermione, Hermione! –Rony começou a chamar desesperado, sem saber o que fazer, com o bebê no colo.

-Se acalme, Rony. É apenas o cansaço que fez Hermione desmaiar. Agora ela irá dormir por um tempo. Não se preocupe. –Aristides o acalmou.

Rony respirou aliviado e olhou para Rose, sorridente.

-Agora temos que levá-la para exames. Logo a traremos de volta. –a enfermeira falou.

-Não. Deixe-a aqui. –Rony falou como se fosse uma criança, a qual lhe tirava o doce.

-Será rápido, senhor. –a enfermeira falou sorrindo.

Rony beijou a testa da filha e a entregou. E logo se viu sozinho com Hermione. Ficou a mirá-la por um bom tempo, irradiando felicidade, até que se lembrou de todos lá fora a espera.

Rony correu até a porta, e a abriu no mesmo momento em que todos viraram as cabeças, em sua direção, apreensivos.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Rony! Fale alguma coisa! –Harry falou desesperado, vendo o suspense do amigo.

Aos poucos Rony foi abrindo um grande sorriso e falou alto:

-NASCEU! É UMA MENINA! É ROSE!

Harry foi o primeiro a ir até o amigo e o abraçar com força. Molly e Maree já tinham lágrimas rolando pela face de felicidade.

-Fico mito feliz por você, Rony! –Harry falou extremamente feliz. –Eu sabia que tudo daria certo!

-Obrigada, Harry!

Rony ficou um tempo conversando com os familiares e logo voltou para o quarto, ficar ao lado de Hermione.

Ela ressonava tranquilamente. Rony alisava-lhe os cabelos de forma carinhosa sem deixar de sorrir.

-Minha dorminhoca acordou. –Rony falou baixo, vendo Hermione abrir os olhos.

Ela sorriu de leve e piscou algumas vezes.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Acho que bem. –parou e refletiu. –Rony?

-Sim.

-É verdade, não é? Ela nasceu? É ela? –perguntou indecisa, sentando-se na cama. –Eu não quero que tenha sido um sonho. Não quero que tudo tenha sido uma estupidez minha! –começou a falar desesperada.

Rony envolveu sua face entre suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos.

-Mione, Mione, me escute. –falou baixo. –É tudo verdade, meu amor. Nós temos uma filha, uma filha linda. –sorriu. –Ela voltou para nós. Rose.

Hermione demorou um tempo para assimilar suas palavras. Estava um pouco confusa.

-Então... você tinha razão? É Rose?

-Sim. –alisou sua face.

Hermione sorriu e o abraçou com força sem saber o que dizer. Separou-se de Rony logo em seguida e enxugou as lágrimas.

-Cadê ela? Eu quero vê-la, quero pega-la. –falou com os olhos brilhando.

No momento em que Rony foi responder, uma batida na porto os interrompeu e a enfermeira entrou com Rose nos braços.

-Hora de ver a mamãe, princesa. –falou a enfermeira.

Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar. Não conseguia acreditar que ali estava sua filha, o pequeno ser que ela e Rony tanto desejaram.

Rony recebeu a filha enrolada numa manta rosa e a ninou caminhando até Hermione. Sentou-se ao seu lado e entregou a filha.

Hermione sorria abobada e pegou a filha nos braços com maestria.

-Ela é linda. –falou emocionada. –Se parece com você. –falou olhando-o. –Tem os seus cabelos.

-Sim, é a minha cara.

-Convencido! –riu acompanhada de Rony.

-Ela é exatamente como Rose, Mione. Ela voltou para nós.

-Sim, ela voltou. –beijou a cabeça da filha e o olhou.

-Não chore, Mione. Tudo está bem agora. –alisou sua face.

-Não consigo me conter. Achei que não iria conseguir. Se não fosse por você... –sua voz se enrolava pelo choro.

-Se não fosse pelo nosso amor, nada seria possível! –corrigiu-a.

-Eu amo vocês, amo muito! –falou rindo de alegria.

-Eu também! Vocês são as mulheres da minha vida! –beijou-a nos lábios delicadamente.

-Chame todos para vê-la, devem estar ansiosos. –Hermione falou.

Logo o quarto estava cheio e todos babam na nova integrante da família. Maree e Molly não paravam de chorar levando Hermione consigo.

-Preciso buscar Gina. Tenho certeza que ela está ansiosa. –Harry falou animado.

-Eu vou com você, querido. –Molly se pronunciou. –Assim, eu fico com as crianças e vocês podem ficar mais um tempo por aqui.

-Obrigada, Molly. É muita gentileza sua.

Gina chegou ao hospital com seu jeito humorado e feliz de sempre. Estava radiante por poder partilhar da mesma felicidade com o irmão e a amiga. Deu um abraço forte em Rony, molhando sua camisa com as lágrimas inevitáveis. Beijou a testa de Hermione e olhou em seus olhos.

-Você está feliz, não está?

-Mais que isso, Gina. Mais que isso...

Todos da família Weasley fizeram uma pequena visita, porém, sem demorar, pois Hermione ainda precisa descansar e os três precisavam de um tempo sozinhos.

-Porque não dorme mais um pouco? Precisa descansar. –Rony falou acariciando seus cabelos.

-Não queria dormir, quero ficar com vocês.

-Você vai ter o tempo do mundo para isso. –sorriu.

-Não vai embora?

-Não, não vou. Pode ficar tranquila.

-Eu te amo. –falou sonolenta.

-Eu também, morena. –beijou sua testa.

Rony aproveitou que Hermione dormia e foi conversar com Aristides. De acordo com ele, Hermione estava bem e Rose também. E se tudo continuasse assim, as duas poderiam ter alta no dia seguinte. A notícia deixou-o bastante alegre. Não via a hora de ter as duas em casa e assim se tomarem uma família.

Aproveitou o caminho e foi até o berçário e viu Rose entre outros bebês. Estava parado em frente ao vidro com as mãos postadas sobre ele. Riu de si mesmo. Estava parecendo um bobão, tamanha era sua felicidade. Mas por esse motivo, ele poderia se um idiota, bobão, ou seja lá o que for, que ele não ligaria.

Relutante, Rony desgrudou os olhos da filha e retornou ao quarto. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado da cama de Hermione e acabou pegando no sono.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Hermione acordou bem disposta e se deparou com a cena de Rony com Rose nos braços.

-Está com fome, pequena? Sua mãe dorme demais, não é? Depois reclama do meu sono de pedra. –falava rindo das próprias palavras. –Nós te amamos muito. Esperamos tanto, que agora parece um sonho ter você aqui. Você é nossa alegria, nossa esperança e nossa vitória. –beijou sua testa pequenina. –Você é linda! Também, não tinha como não ser, é a minha cara! Seu papai aqui é lindão! Você não acha? Que sua mãe não me escute falando isso! –riu.

-Tarde demais! Já escutei! –falou fingindo-se de brava.

-Xiii, pequena! Lá vem a fera! –riu.

Rony foi até ela e beijou-a nos lábios.

-Como você está? –perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Bem melhor.

Rony entregou Rose para Hermione, que logo procurou o peito da mãe.

-Opa! –falou rindo e fazendo uma careta quando Rose pegou o bico do seio.

-O que foi? –perguntou preocupado.

-Dói um pouquinho. Mas vou me acostumar. –sorriu. –Senta aqui do meu lado. –Hermione falou chegando o corpo para o lado, enquanto Rony se acomodava. Passou os braços por seu ombro, ficando a mirar Rose se alimentar.

-Com licença. –falou uma voz animada.

-Gina! –Hermione exclamou feliz. –Entre.

-Sabia que cheguei em boa hora!

-Para?

-Sorriam família! –falou erguendo uma máquina e no momento em que tirara uma foto Rony e Hermione se olhavam e sorriam logo passando o olhar para Rose.

-Só você mesmo, Gina! –Rony falou rindo.

Gina ficou por um tempo com o casal e logo se foi prometendo enviar a foto. Hermione não via a hora de ir para casa e para seu alivio, Aristides fez uma visita ao casal os liberando, dando dicas e informações para Hermione durante o resguardo.

-Pronta para ir para casa? –Rony perguntou.

-Sim. E dessa vez eu não vou sozinha. Vou com minha filha e meu marido.

**N/A: Meninas! Sei que demoreiii! Mas por um tempo estou de volta! Espero que não tenham desistido! Beijo grandeee a todas!**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Bem vinda**_

Ao chegar em casa, Hermione suspirou aliviada. Olhou para Rose em seus braços e sorriu.

-Bem vinda. –sussurrou.

Tayla se emocionou com a nova integrante da família, e tratou logo de seguir para a cozinha preparar uma deliciosa comida, de acordo com suas próprias palavras, para que o casal se alimentasse.

Rony aproveitou a deixa e seguiu com Hermione para o quarto.

-Agora você tem que descansar, Mione. Não pode ficar fazendo esforço. Tem que se cuidar... –Rony falava, sem parar,enquanto subia as escadas -...tudo o que você quiser me peça, e quando eu não estiver chame a Tayla...

-Rony, Rony! –Hermione chamou achando graça. –Sem exageros! –subi com certa dificuldade.

-Não é exagero, Mione! –falou como se as palavras de Hermione fossem um absurdo. –Da outra vez eu não estava aqui para cuidar de você, mas agora eu estou. –falou baixinho em seu ouvido, não querendo que ela relembrasse o passado ruim, mas que se sentisse protegida. E ela estava.

Hermione estava achando maravilhoso estar em sua casa com sua família. Resolveu tomar um banho para tirar aquele ar de hospital.

-Quer ajuda? –Rony ofereceu, com o olhar perdido na filha que estava em seus braços.

-Acho que agora eu consigo sozinha. Qualquer coisa eu te chamo. –Hermione falou sorridente por ver que Rony não se preocupava apenas com Rose, mas com ela também. Imaginou se isso era ciúme. Mas logo percebeu que não. Não tinha como ter ciúme de um ser tão lindo, tão mágico.

Rony sentou-se na cama e ficou a ninar a filha, sonolenta. Seu sorriso era largo e verdadeiro.

Então agora ele conhecia, era aquela a sensação de ser pai. Rony sentiu essa diferença, mas não sabia explicá-la. Agora ele entendia o orgulho na voz de Harry ao falar de seus filhos, o desespero de Gina quando James se arriscava em algo que ela achava arriscado, e também entendia a saudade que se estampava nos olhos de seus próprios pais quando viam ele e os irmãos embarcarem em direção a Hogwarts.

Ele podia entender tudo isso e mais um pouco, pois agora ele também era pai. Tinha um ser em sua responsabilidade, até o momento em que ela abrisse as asas e voasse para o mundo, assim como ele próprio o fez. E um dia, restariam apenas ele e Hermione, novamente, sozinhos.

Seu peito se apertou com esses pensamentos. Como seria viver sem sua filha, agora que a tinha? Pensou em seus pais, que antes, com sete filhos, agora sem nenhum. Sentiu o aperto no peito maior ainda. Será que existiam aulas para aprender a lidar com isso? Seus pais conviviam com isso, mas o quão difícil deveria ser?

Rony estava em meio de muitas emoções, e quando percebeu seus olhos estavam inundados por lágrimas. Olhou para frente e viu Hermione parada, olhando-o com uma interrogação.

-Algum problema? –perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Só pensando.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, respeitando esse momento íntimo de Rony com ele mesmo. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirou. Ficaram assim até que Rose despertasse necessitando ser alimentada.

-Precisamos de um berço temporário aqui no quarto. –Rony falou entregando Rose a Hermione, e ajeitando os travesseiros atrás da mesma.

-Também acho. Os primeiros meses é melhor ela ficar aqui com a gente. E já que o berço de lá não tem como tirar, vamos ter que ter outro provisório. –falou oferecendo o peito a pequena.

Rony ficou a mirar a cena por alguns minutos. Ele gostava de ver. Fazia parte dos seus sonhos.

-Já sei. –falou baixo, o ruivo. –Eu já volto. –falou beijando as duas na testa.

-Você está bem? –Hermione perguntou ainda com preocupação.

-Estou. –sorriu. –Foram apenas alguns pensamentos que me pegaram de surpresa. Sabe com é... pai de primeira viagem. –falou divertido.

Hermione sorriu e o viu sumir pela porta. Fico a imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo, porém, não se preocupou. Sabia que ele estava bem. Do contrário, ele diria.

Rony chegou à Toca e gritou pelos pais.

- O que foi, Rony? Algum problema? –Molly perguntou, vindo apressada seguida de Arthur.

Rony abraçou os dois com força.

-Sabia que eu amo vocês? –falou naturalmente.

-Nós também te amamos, meu filho. –falou Arthur rindo, porém, com emoção.

Rony sentou-se com os pais por longos minutos esquecendo-se do tempo.

-Eu...hum...quero fazer uma pergunta. –falou com receio.

-Diga, Rony. –falou Molly.

-Como é? –parou por um momento. –Como é criar filhos e depois vê-los partir?

Molly e Arthur se entreolharam, surpresos com a pergunta de Rony. Apesar de já terem tido conversas semelhantes com alguns dos filhos, e inclusive Harry, que os via como pais, Molly e Arthur sentiram-se surpresos com a profundidade da pergunta de Rony.

-Como dizem os trouxas, "Criamos os filhos para o mundo." . –Arthur foi o primeiro a dar a palavra.

-Mas como é? Como se sentem?

-Porque essa pergunta, Rony? Você não terá que se preocupar com isso tão cedo! –Molly falou carinhosa.

-Mas um dia Rose vai ter que ir embora! Um dia ela irá para Hogwarts e praticamente ficará o ano todo lá. Um dia ela vai se casar. –falou o último com uma careta.

-Isso tudo é verdade. Mas são fatos que a vida lhe ensina a compreender, a entender. É difícil, claro, mas é também uma alegria para nós. Não tem como evitar isso, Rony. Olhe para você, ontem mesmo era um garotinho, hoje um homem, casado e pai. –falou Arthur tranquilamente sem esconder o orgulho na voz, fazendo Rony sorrir.

-Logo você irá perceber que ser pai é cuidar, orientar, mas o caminho a escolher não somos nós que ditamos, mas vocês que escolhem. –falou Molly.

Rony ficou a refletir por uns minutos. Eram tantas coisas no que pensar, que uma dor mínima começava a brotar em sua cabeça.

-Você está se preocupando a toa com isso, meu filho. Há tanto tempo pela frente! Relaxe. Preocupe com as noites mal dormidas, primeiro, depois você se preocupa com o resto! –Arthur falou zombeteiro, fazendo os outros dois também rirem.

-É, acho que estou muito afobado com essa história toda. –deu um risinho sem graça.

-Deixe o instinto de pai falar por você, e verá que não é tão difícil. –Arthur deu uma piscadela.

Rony sorriu para os pais, mais aliviado. Estava tão entretido na conversa, que não percebera o tempo que já estava fora de casa.

-Eu já ia me esquecendo! Vocês ainda têm aquele berço que foi da Gina? –Rony perguntou antes de se despedir.

-Claro que sim! Temos vários objetos que foram de vocês quando crianças, não é mesmo, Arthur? –Molly falou com os olhos brilhando.

-Sim, Molly.

-Será que poderiam me emprestar? –Rony perguntou. –Queremos deixar Rose em nosso quarto nesse comecinho, e o berço dela não tem como sair do quarto.

-Mas é claro que sim, meu filho. Está no quarto que foi dos Gêmeos. E não demore, Hermione já está sozinha há muito tempo. –falou Molly, vendo Rony subir as escadas correndo.

Rony se despediu dos pais e correu de volta para casa.

Hermione acabara de alimentar Rose, e Rony ainda não tinha retornado. Sentia-se sonolenta, cansada, pesada e as dores tinham aumentado. Rose já dormia em seus braços quando Rony chegou.

-Rony, você demorou. –falou baixo.

-Desculpe. Eu acabei perdendo a hora. –falou beijando-a nos lábios.

-Onde você foi?

-Na Toca. – falou e logo atrás de si apareceu um embrulho grande, flutuando, que Hermione não soube definir o que era.

-O que é isso?

-Já, já, você irá ver.

Com um simples movimento da varinha o berço se montou num canto do quarto, e Rony sorriu.

( Link do berço: ./Main#AlbumZoom?gwt=1&uid=14357753822625427650&aid=1&pid=1263835487185)

-Gostou?

-Ele é lindo.–falou sorrindo. –Mas não entendi o que a Toca tem a ver com isso.

-Esse berço foi da Gina.

-E será que ela não vai achar ruim? –perguntou preocupada.

-Claro que não! Aposto que vai se sentir honrada, pela afilhada dela, usar o seu berço. –falou revirando os olhos. - Fora que ela nem deve se lembrar que ainda o temos! Mamãe guardou muita coisa de quando éramos crianças, mas as da Gina são mais bonitinhas, vamos dizer assim. Sabe como é, única menina da família, e blá, blá, blá. –falou fazendo gestos com as mãos.

-Tenho certeza que Molly também guardou o que foi seu.

-Sim, claro! Que foi meu e dos meus outros quinhentos irmãos! –riu. -Eu e meus irmãos tivemos um ou dois berços, não sei. Sabe como é, todos homens! E bom, não restou nada para contar histórias. –falou pegando Rose com cuidado e a deitando no berço.

-Eu nunca vi suas coisas de infância. –Hermione falou se ajeitando na cama, com a ajuda de Rony.

-Um dia eu te mostro. São lindas! –falou zombeteiro. -Pronto. Agora você pode descansar. –falou sentando-se ao seu lado e alisou seus cabelos.

-Espero. Essa dor é chata, incomoda. –falou se ajeitando na cama.

-Está doendo muito? –perguntou preocupado.

-Daqui a pouco passa. Só preciso descansar. Você não vai deitar?

-Só vou tomar um banho e já volto.

Quando Rony voltou ao quarto, Hermione já pegara no sono. Deu uma olhada em Rose, ela ainda ressonava. Então, deitou-se ao lado de Hermione e caiu no sono. Mas não por muito tempo.

Para Rony pareciam ter se passado apenas cinco minutos, desde que deitou até que escutou o choro de Rose. Levantou-se apressado, como se nele tivesse sido instalado um despertador.

-Que foi, pequena? –falou pegando-a nos braços. –Já está com fome? Será que não podia deixar sua mamãe dormir mais um pouquinho? –perguntou rindo. –Vamos trocar essa frauda fedorenta, primeiro.

Rony seguiu para o quarto de Rose, que estava impecável. Deitou a pequena ruiva no trocador e tirou sua roupa, constatando a frauda suja. Tentou lembrar-se de como trocá-la, mas foi inútil.

-Aff. –bufou.

-Precisa de ajuda? –Hermione perguntou parada na porta.

-Não queria fazer você se levantar. –falou irritado consigo mesmo.

-Deixa de ser bobo, Rony. –falou rindo de leve, porque até rir, fazia seu corpo doer. Caminhou de vagar até ele.

-Até quando você vai ficar assim? –perguntou aflito.

-Assim como?

-Andando curvada, sentindo dor. Me sinto aflito!

-Dores do parto, meu bem. –tentou não rir. –Depois do meu resguardo acaba, Rony. E não está tão ruim assim. Da outra vez foi pior.

-Verdade? –perguntou assustado.

-Sim. Mas não se assuste. Vai passar. Agora venha, vou te ensinar a trocar uma frauda corretamente! –sorriu marota.

Hermione ensinou todos os passos a Rony, que prestava bastante atenção e viu a fralda bem trocada de Hermione.

-Eu ainda pego o jeito. – falou sem graça.

Hermione voltou a deitar-se na cama e ofereceu o peito a filha.

-Me passa ela que eu a faço arrotar. Volte a dormir. –Rony falou pegando a filha.

-Obrigada, Rony. –falou se ajeitando.

-Não tem que agradecer, meu amor.

Hermione sorriu e o beijou nos lábios.

Essa foi à primeira noite mal dormida de várias que ainda viriam para a família. Mas apesar de tudo, eles estavam felizes. Não havia motivo melhor no mundo para que passassem a madrugada acordados.

_**N/A:**_ Olá, pessoal!

Mais um capítulo para vocês, é bem curtinho mas espero que gostem!

Infelizmente, ou felizmente.. dhsuhdusd.. a fic está chegando ao fim

Espero coment de vocês, e logo eu posto o próximo capítulo!

Beijo grande! =]


	35. Chapter 35

_**NOVA ROTINA, NOVA VIDA**_

Como Rony e Hermione já tinham conhecimento, a noite não fora nada calma. Rose acordava de tempo em tempo desejando ser alimentada. Mas apesar do cansaço e do sono que os dominava, ambos levavam tudo no riso e no divertimento. Depois de toda a dor e sofrimento, tudo se transformou em rosas.

Apesar desse estado de graça de Rony em cuidar da filha, o cansaço e o desgaste, que ainda sentia pela viagem, e as várias emoções do dia anterior, o fazia desejar intensamente uma longa noite de sono. Seus olhos se fechavam sem nem mesmo perceber.

Às cinco da manhã, Rony não aguentando mais os cochilos picados, acabou adormecendo.

Hermione olhou para o lado e riu. Rose já arrotara e estava quase pegando no sono.

Apesar do seu estado incomodo e dolorido pós-parto, Hermione não poderia estar mais feliz. Tudo o que sonhava era ter sua filha em seus braços, e ali estava ela. As dores e incômodos, noites sem dormir, não eram nada diante a sua felicidade de ter sua família completa.

Hermione deitou Rose no berço e aproveitou para dar um cochilo até que a pequena despertasse novamente.

Rony sentia seu corpo relaxado e descansado, o que não sentia há um mês. Como era bom estar em casa! –pensou enquanto rolava na cama.

Apalpou o lado da cama e Hermione não estava. Suspirou e espreguiçou-se. Levantou parte do corpo e sorriu. Porém, quando olhou para o relógio, que denunciava três horas da tarde, Rony arregalou os olhos e levantou correndo.

-MIONE! –gritou descendo as escadas.

-Rony, o que foi? –perguntou Hermione aparecendo na sala com ar de preocupação, com Rose nos braços.

-Mione! Estou super atrasado! Dormi muito! –falava afobado.

Mas, assim que viu Rose, sorriu e beijou a testa da filha.

-Como ela está?

-Ótima!

Rony acordou de sua admiração e subiu as escadas de volta ao quarto.

-Rony! –Hermione chamou.

Rony parou e se virou para ela.

-Esqueceu que eles deram o dia de folga para os que foram na viagem?

Rony suspirou aliviado.

-Ufa! Tinha me esquecido! Ainda bem. –desceu as escadas novamente e recebeu Rose dos braços de Hermione.

-Bom, será que agora você pode me dar um beijo de bom dia, seu afobado?-perguntou rindo.

Rony sorriu e a beijou.

-Como você está?

-Na mesma. Mas não se preocupe.

-Então senta. Tem que ficar de repouso, você escutou o médico, Mione! –falou sério enquanto Hermione bufava e revirava os olhos.

No final de semana, os familiares foram visitar os novos papais e paparicar a nova garotinha.

Paul e Maree babavam na primeira netinha, com alegria. Harry e Gina também ficavam maravilhados com a afilhada, despertando no casal a vontade de ter uma menina. Molly e Arthur, como sempre demonstravam emoção com mais uma integrante na grande família. Os gêmeos com suas piadas, que não podem faltar, curtiam com a cara do irmão mais novo, mas estavam felizes pelo casal. Alana, que não largava mais daquela família maravilhosa, também foi visitar sua sobrinha, de acordo com ela.

-Sobrinha? –Rony perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-É claro ruivo! Todos vocês me amam! Eu já sou da família! –declarou com a pequena Rose nos braços fazendo todos rirem.

-E porque Lilá não veio? –perguntou Hermione.

-Ah, sabe como é! Ela se sente acanhada diante de vocês.

-Entendo... –Hermione compreendeu.

-Não se preocupe. Com o tempo ela se acostuma! –sorriu.

Rose crescia forte e ficava cada vez mais linda. Seus cabelos ruivos se destacavam em sua pele alva. Os olhos ainda claros a deixava mais parecida com Rony.

-Ela é a sua cara. Definitivamente, Rony! –Harry comentou certo dia com o amigo.

-Eu sei! Ela é linda! –falou se gabando.

Quinze dias após o nascimento de Rose, Rony e Hermione já haviam se acostumado com a rotina das madrugadas com a pequena. Rony às vezes sentia o sono bater, mas aguentava. Partilhava com Hermione as noites e nos finais de semana dormia todo o sono atrasado.

-Harry, como você consegue? –perguntou quando chegou ao Ministério, certo dia.

-O que?

-Você tem dois filhos! Um de três anos e outro de dois meses! Eu com uma já estou morto! –riu.

-Que nada, Rony! Você se acostuma! –riu com o amigo.

Rony fazia questão de trocar as fraldas de Rose, ou pelo menos tentava. Hermione o supervisionava, dando dicas e ensinando-lhe.

-Rony, não é possível que você ainda não aprendeu! –Hermione falava aos risos.

Foi quando Rony se viu sozinho com Rose, enquanto Hermione tomava banho, que ele conseguiu trocar uma fralda perfeitamente.

-Mione! Mione! –saiu andando com Rose nos braços ao alcance de Hermione.

-Rony, que mania de ficar me gritando! –falou terminando de vestir a blusa.

-Olha! –falou mostrando Rose, com um sorrisão nos lábios.

-Parabéns, Rony! –Hermione falou rindo disfarçadamente.

-Pode rir. –falou emburrado. –Pelo menos eu consegui.

-Ah, meu ruivo! –Hermione brincou e o beijou.

À medida que os dias passavam, Rony começava a sentir falta de algo. Algo que no começo foi ofuscado pelo nascimento da filha, pela nova rotina, e que vinha à tona nesse momento: as noites de amor com Hermione. A abstinência era algo que ele achava que poderia ter dificuldades, mas agora, sentindo realmente na pele, via que a situação era bem pior. Seus desejos estavam à flor da pele, fazendo com que o mínimo contato com Hermione o fizesse viajar em imagens perturbadoras

Mas o que ele não sabia, até então, é que Hermione também partilhava essa mesma saudade.

Era noite de sexta-feira, Rony e Hermione se preparavam para dormir. Rose já estava em seu berço adormecida, e Hermione vestia sua camisola.

Rony, já deitado, engoliu em seco e virou o rosto para o lado. Controle-se, Rony. –pensava ele.

-Que foi? –Hermione perguntou vendo-o sem jeito.

-Nada. –despistou. Não queria que Hermione achasse que ele fosse um tarado. Ainda havia vários dias para que completasse seu resguardo e ele tinha certeza que seria uma tortura dali para frente. Mas não podia demonstrar esse respeito para com ela, respeito ao seu corpo que precisava desse tempo.

Hermione deitou ao seu lado e o beijou sem se preocupar com a intensidade do mesmo.

Rony acabou se empolgando no beijo esmagando seus lábios ao de Hermione. Suas mãos acariciavam sua nuca puxando os fios com certa força. Acabou por separar-se dela ofegante.

-Mione... –sussurrou juntando sua testa a dela. –Não me beija assim.

-Eu também estou com saudade, Rony. –Hermione sussurrou rente aos seus lábios.

Rony tremeu com suas palavras. Pensava que era apenas ele com desejo acumulado.

-Esses dias que não passam! –Rony falou beijando-a no pescoço, ombro e rosto.

Hermione suspirou baixinho, como se fosse um gemido e Rony se afastou.

-Eu vou ali e já volto. –falou engolindo seco. –Antes que eu não consiga mais me controlar.

Rony se levantou correndo da cama, deixando uma Hermione saudosa na cama.

Ela logo pegou no sono. Apesar de estar de licença, as noites acordada eram cansativas e o sono era inevitável.

Quando Rony retornou ao quarto, Hermione já dormia. E de certo modo ele agradeceu. Beijou a testa da esposa e também adormeceu.

Logo o choro de Rose foi ouvido. Hermione despertou sonolenta, sem se aguentar ao menos sentada. Fez menção de se levantar, mas Rony a parou.

-Deixe que eu a pego.

Rony pegou-a e ascendeu a luz do abajur. Hermione se ajeitou na cama, muito sonolenta. Desceu a alça da camisola recebendo Rose. Rony a abraçou pelo ombro, sentindo que ela não conseguia segurar o peso do próprio corpo e o de Rose.

-Parece que tem alguém dormindo acordada. –Rony brincou fazendo Hermione sorrir.

Ficaram nessa posição até que Rose estivesse satisfeita.

-Volte a dormir. Você está cansada. –Rony falou pegando Rose, e ajudando Hermione a se deitar.

Rony se levantou e começou a dar tapinhas nas costas de Rose. Mas isso não foi o suficiente, Rose começou a chorar e não parava. Para não acordar Hermione, Rony desceu para a sala, para tentar acalmar a filha.

Deixou as luzes baixas e ficou a ninar a filha nos braços.

-O que foi pequena? –falava enxugando o rostinho vermelho da filha. –Está na hora de dormir, meu amor. Papai vai cantar para você. –falou tentando manter-se no controle.

Rony começou a cantarolar uma música de ninar, que sues pais costumavam cantar para ele. Rose demorou para se acalmar, mas com o tempo seu choro foi diminuindo, aliviando o desespero de Rony.

Quando se virou, lá estava Hermione encostada na escada olhando-os.

-Achei que estava dormindo. –sussurrou vendo Rose mais calma.

-Não consigo evitar vir até ela quando chora.

Os dois sorriram e Hermione se aproximou.

-Que música era?

-Meus pais costumavam cantar para mim.

-Foi lindo. –Hermione falou sorrindo, referente à cena.

-Eu já estava começando a me desesperar. –riu baixo.

-Você é ótimo, Rony.

Ele sorriu feliz.

-Nós somos ótimos!

Rose começou a choramingar e Rony voltou a cantar a canção de ninar. Hermione o abraçou pela cintura, escutando também a linda canção.

A nova vida que Rony e Hermione tanto sonhavam não poderia estar melhor. O brilho em seus olhos denunciava essa alegria e a realização de um novo começo, de um sonho. Mesmo com toda essa paixão pela vida, Rony e Hermione não poderiam deixar de serem eles mesmos, com o tempo. As famosas brigas e implicâncias sem razões eram tidas bem ao estilo dos dois. E ao invés dos beijos para acalmar os ânimos, o papel agora era de Rose. Bastava a pequena ruiva se manifestar que ambos se entendiam prontamente.

Aquela era uma nova fase para ambos. Uma nova forma de amadurecer e criar responsabilidades. Uma nova rotina crescia naquela família, mas sem deixar para trás quem eles eram de verdade.

Rony, para o seu próprio bem, resolveu deixar bem escondido em sua mente o desejo que aflorava absurdamente. Toda vez que se pegava pensando em algo excitante deixava sua atenção vagar para Rose e só assim esquecia. E certa distancia de Hermione era necessária.

Hermione se controlava internamente para ofuscar todas aquelas sensações saudosas. O que ela daria para poder se entregar a Rony! Tudo era uma questão de tempo, pensava racionalmente.

As festas de fim de ano chegaram mais animadas que nunca. Depois de terem passado as mesmas do ano anterior, separados, agora passavam juntos e melhor ainda, com Rose. Hermione acabou se emocionando deixando lágrimas de felicidade rolar por sua face no seu primeiro natal como mãe.

Os fogos estouravam no alto céu, iluminando Rony, Hermione e Rose nos braços da mãe, denunciando um novo ano.

-Mais um ano. –Hermione falou.

-Uma nova vida. –Rony completou.

Ambos se olharam e se beijaram. Não havia palavras para definir. Estavam juntos, felizes. Era tudo o que queriam.

Para grande alívio de Hermione, o ano não poderia começar melhor. Enfim, o resguardo terminara e percebia o quanto Rony se mantinha aéreo nesse fato. Sua consulta de rotina com Dr. Aristides já estava marcada e Rony como sempre fez questão de levá-la.

Hermione estava na casa dos pais esperando Rony para levá-la a consulta. Maree tentava convencer a filha de que o melhor a fazer para que tivessem uma noite apenas para os dois, era deixar Rose em seus cuidados.

-Minha filha, deixe Rose aqui em casa e vá aproveitar a noite. Vocês dois merecem. –falava Marre enquanto ninava a neta.

-Mas... Eu não quero deixá-la. Vou me sentir péssima com isso. –Hermione falava com o coração partido.

-Hermione... Hermione... A maioria dos casais faz isso quando os filhos nascem. Não se sinta assim. Eu mesma deixei você com sua avó. –riu.

-Mamãe! Você me largou desse jeito? –brincou. As duas riram.

-Eu sei que é difícil. Quando um filho nasce parece que é só ele que existe no mundo. Toda a nossa atenção é para ele. Mas você e Rony precisam de um dia apenas de vocês. Isso é necessário. Quando voltar irá se sentir renovada, menos cansada.

-Mamãe! –exclamou envergonhada.

-Deve estar sendo difícil para o Rony, também. Pense. Homens sempre têm mais necessidade. –Maree continuou a dizer sem dar atenção à exclamação de Hermione. –Mas não se sinta obrigada a fazer o que não sente vontade. Após um parto a mulher tem que se sentir bem, sentir que seu corpo está preparado para dar continuidade à vida sexual.

-Assim eu fico com vergonha.

-Deixe de bobagens, Hermione. Sou sua mãe!

-Eu sei!

-Bom, e pelo que eu pude perceber, você está no mínimo desesperada para essa noite.

-É, estou! Acho que Rony tem sorte de eu não querer ficar sem sexo durante um ano! –Hermione falou gargalhando arrancando risadas da mãe.

-Então está resolvido. Eu e seu pai ficamos com Rose. Você e Rony irão se divertir, se curtir. E não discuta com sua mãe! –riu. –Agora vamos descer antes que seu pai tenha um treco lá embaixo.

Hermione conversou bastante tempo com os pais, almoçaram juntos e logo depois Rony chegou para acompanhar Hermione até o consultório.

-Já almoçou, Rony? –Marre perguntou.

-Já sim, sogrinha. Muito obrigada. –falou o apelido carinhoso da sogra.

-Eu não poderia ter um genro melhor que esse! –exclamou Maree abraçando o ruivo, que tinha um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios para Hermione.

Hermione e Paull se abraçaram e reviraram os olhos.

-Mamãe, qualquer coisa, mas qualquer coisa a senhora irá me avisar? –Hermione perguntou aos cochichos à mãe.

-Não vai acontecer nada, Hermione! Fique tranquila!

-A senhora vai cuidar direitinho dela?

-Olha com quem está falando, menina! –riu.

-Ok. Ok.

-Rose não vai com a gente? –Rony perguntou da porta.

-Não, não. –Hermione engasgou. –Mamãe quer ficar com a neta. Sabe como é.

-Isso se essa mãe coruja, que é sua esposa Rony, não roubar a menina das minhas mãos e correr.

-Não se preocupe, sogrinha. Vou me assegurar de que isso não ocorra!

-Complô! Aff! –Hermione falou emburrada.

Rony e Hermione se despediram de Maree e Paul deixando Rose por último, o que custou alguns minutos.

Rony dirigia o carro em silêncio vendo a expressão pensativa de Hermione.

-O que foi?

-Nada. –falou olhando o cenário da cidade passando.

-Diz pra mim.

Hermione suspirou.

-É estranho deixar Rose. Sei lá.

-Ela está bem. Está com sua mãe.

-Eu sei. Mas é como se eu estivesse largando minha filha.

-Gina me disse que isso é normal. Bom... –limpou a garganta. –Quando ela...hmmm..saiu dos dois resguardos...Ahh, você sabe! Pois então, ela deixou James e Alvo com mamãe. E sentiu a mesma coisa. Mas é questão de costume.

-É, eu sei. –Hermione falou tentando segurar o riso. Como ele podia falar no assunto e não ter noção do tempo que havia passado?

-Se quiser podemos buscá-la.

-NÃO! –Hermione quase gritou. –Não, está tudo bem.

-Ok. Sabe, sua mãe me adora!

-Não vai se gabando, não! Faça algo errado que meu pai ainda dá conta de te dar uma surra.

-Seu pai também me adora, Mione! Ele não faria isso! –deu uma piscadela.

-Aff. –bufou. –Quer roubar meus pais agora! Dois bajuladores, aqueles dois!

-Se eu pudesse viria buscá-la. –Rony comentou assim que estacionou o carro em frente ao edifício.

-Não se preocupe.

-Vou deixar o carro com você.

-E você?

-Vou a qualquer beco e aparato. Não tem perigo. Vai ficar bem?

-Vou. Quando estiver indo embora passa na casa dos meus pais. Estarei esperando lá.

-Ok. Te amo, morena. –beijou-a com carinho.

-Eu também!

Rony deu-lhe um último beijo e se foi.

A consulta foi tranquila. Tudo estava bem com seu corpo e poderia voltar com suas rotinas, apesar de ainda estar de licença maternidade. Mas, o que Hermione mais queria seria naquela noite. Não teria mais como esperar.

Assim que Rony chegou para buscá-la, Hermione nem o deixou entrar e o foi o encaminhando para o carro.

-Você esqueceu Rose. –falou confuso.

-Não ia esquecer minha filha, Rony! Meus pais irão ficar com ela. Agora vamos.

-E para onde a senhora quer que eu dirija? –perguntou sarcástico.

-Para aquele campo onde tivemos a nossa primeira noite.

-Mione, está frio!

-Rony! –repreendeu. –Vamos! –falou ansiosa.

-Ok.

Assim que chegara aos redores do campo, Rony estacionou o carro e aparatou junto de Hermione no mesmo lugar em que acamparam naquela noite tão especial.

Hermione, sempre ágil, montou a barraca onde com um único movimento da varinha onde a única parte transparente era o teto mostrando o céu com os pequenos flocos de neve caindo.

-Não vamos sentir mais frio! –falou o abraçando.

-Então acho melhor entramos logo.

Rony puxou Hermione, avistando quase o mesmo quarto daquela primeira noite. A diferença era que agora havia apenas a cama forrada com lençóis vermelhos.

Hermione tirou as botas e o sobretudo enquanto Rony se aconchegava na cama.

-Porque viemos para cá?

Hermione sorriu angelicalmente.

-Você é tão desligado às vezes. Mas agora quero que esteja ligado. Muito, muito ligado.

-Que?

Hermione soltou seu sorriso mais lindo fazendo Rony retribuir, e postou suas mãos para debaixo da própria saia.

-Acabou a tortura, Rony. –falou tirando sua calcinha e jogando para Rony que a pegou. –Agora eu quero você!

Rony tentou raciocinar por um segundo, mas não teve tempo. Os lábios famintos de Hermione o abordaram de forma intensa. Hermione o beijava com loucura levando-o imediatamente ao estágio da excitação.

-Como eu pude esquecer? –Rony perguntou ofegante beijando a área do pescoço de Hermione.

-Como eu disse, você às vezes é muito desligado. –falou de olhos fechados e suspirando.

-Ahh, Merlin! Obrigado, obrigado! –agradeceu e atacou os lábios de Hermione novamente.

Rony desabotoou a própria camisa com rapidez. Sentia seu corpo queimar de desejo. A insanidade tomara conta de sua mente, sendo refletido em seu desespero em tê-la. Porém, após uma conversa com Aristides, lembrou-se das diferenças que o ato, agora, poderia significar para Hermione. Talvez ela sentisse dor, talvez ela não gostasse. Ele não gostaria que isso acontecesse. Por mais desejoso, por uma noite de amor bem intensa, Rony não poderia fazer nada que fosse machucar Hermione. Então, seguindo os conselhos de Aristides, deixou que Hermione o levasse, deixou que ela tomasse as rédeas da situação. O que certamente Rony adorava.

Hermione se via em ponto de bala. Agora, em plena ação, não entendia como pudera ficar tanto tempo sem Rony. Ficou a pensar no desconforto que poderia ser voltar com as relações sexuais. Mas, naquele momento ela pensava que nada poderia ser ruim. Seu corpo tremia só de pensar em Rony dentro de si. E não era um tremor de medo! Seu corpo ardia de saudade, era como se uma chama de fogo estivesse instalada, mas ao invés de diminuir, ela aumentava. Rony era as tochas de madeira que fazia aquele fogo virar um fogaréu de desejo.

Hermione sentara-se de frente a Rony em seu colo. Beijava-o com tanta loucura, que os lábios de ambos se encontravam vermelhos e inchados. Beijava e arranhava toda a área do peito de Rony sem se preocupar com as marcas que ficavam.

Rony por sua vez não mantinha suas mãos paradas. Passeava com as mesmas pela extensão das costas de Hermione, descia para a cintura apertando com força, parte das nádegas de Hermione também receberam caricias. Quando Rony tocou suas coxas, Hermione tremeu e gemeu em seus lábios. Logo sentiu os dedos de Rony alisar sua virilha e logo seu sexo carente. Hermione arfou e parou o beijo, fechando os olhos.

-Estou te machucando? –Rony perguntou diminuindo o ritmo.

-Não, não. –Hermione respondeu zonza. –Continua. –sussurrou. –Mais forte, Rony. –falou baixinho em seu ouvido. Estava surpreendida com tamanho prazer em sentir aquela simples caricia. Queria mais.

Rony atendeu ao seu pedido e aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos. Hermione arfava como ele nunca vira antes. Seu sexo latejou e doeu vendo tal cena. Será que aguentaria?

Num movimento rápido, Rony tirou-lhe a blusa juntamente com o sutien e deitou-a na cama. Suas mãos alisavam com carinho seus seios volumosos. Tirou sua saia com pressa, arrebentando o fecho e levou Hermione ao céu quando a fez sentir seus lábios quentes e famintos em seu sexo.

Hermione soltou um gritinho de prazer, agarrou-se ao lençol da cama e sentia as pontadas em seu baixo ventre aumentar inacreditavelmente. Como isso poderia ser ruim? –se perguntava. Estava melhor do que nunca!

Hermione teve um orgasmo tão arrebatador, que por segundos não sabia quem era, ou onde estava. Estava tão ofegante que Rony se assustou.

-Mione, você está bem?

Em resposta, Hermione o beijou, igualmente, acesa. Tirou o cinto da calça de Rony, desceu-a juntamente com a boxer e sentiu o seu objeto de desejo. Viu o ar de desespero de Rony. Sentiu a tensão que passava em sua face de acordo com os movimentos que fazia com suas mãos. Resolveu não torturá-lo. Passou as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo de Rony e se posicionou.

-Eu te amo, Rony. –sussurrou tão baixo em seu ouvido, que se Rony não estivesse atento, não teria escutado.

-Eu também, Mione. Te amo, te amo muito. –falou ofegante, dando suporte a Hermione segurando sua cintura. Deixou que ela controlasse o ritmo.

Hermione foi se encaixando a ele com lentidão. Sentiu um incomodo no começo, mas logo passou. Começou a se mover lentamente, levando Rony a loucura. De repente uma onde de prazer a tomou com tanta intensidade, que se agarrou mais a Rony cravando suas unhas em suas costas e mordeu seu ombro. Queria que ele a tomasse por completo.

-Vem, Rony. –sussurrou.

-Tem certeza, Mione? –perguntou entendendo o que ela queria. –Acho que não consigo me segurar, e talvez eu te machuque.

-Não vai machucar. Eu quero, eu preciso...vem...

Rony não esperou Hermione pedir mais. Seu desejo ofuscava qualquer pensamento naquele momento. Num movimento rápido Rony a virou, deitando-a na cama ficando por cima da morena. Fez um movimento leve, e outro, e mais outro. Hermione continuava arfando. Foi quando não aguentou mais e a penetrou com força. Hermione gemeu alto e o beijou. Tivera seu primeiro orgasmo.

A partir dali, Rony deixou seu corpo falar por si. Fazia movimentos fortes, viris, levando Hermione novamente ao êxtase e logo depois ele.

Estavam ofegantes, suados e cansados. Rony jogou-se na cama e puxou Hermione para seu peito.

-Eu queria de novo, mas estou cansada. –Hermione falou rindo baixo.

Rony alisava seus cabelos e sorriu.

-Te machuquei? –perguntou preocupado.

-Claro que não.-falou tranquila.

-Fiquei com medo. Sabe com é... Essas coisas todas que eles dizem que quando a mulher tem filhos pode ficar desinteressada, pode sentir dor...

-Te garanto que foi completamente ao contrário. Foi tão prazeroso. Achei que ia desmaiar de tão intenso. Achei que não fosse aguentar.

-Sério? –Rony perguntou surpreendido. Hermione confirmou.

-Realmente você estava tão ofegante, que achei que estava com dor.

Hermione sorriu envergonhada.

-Você estava uma gata selvagem, Mione. Amei isso. –Rony falou beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

-Pare com isso, Rony! –falou escondendo a face. –Eu estava com saudade. Muita saudade.

-Eu também. Achei que ia ficar louco. -riu. –Acho que foi por isso que esqueci. Deixei o assunto bem longe da minha cabeça.

Aos poucos, a conversa entre ambos foi tomando um ritmo mais lento, levando-os à sonolência. E assim, acabaram adormecendo.

Hermione despertou e o dia já amanhecera. Esfregou os olhos e olhou ao redor. A neve não caia mais, e o céu mantinha-se nublado. Pegou o relógio no bolso de seu sobretudo e constatou que eram nove da manhã. Queria muito continuar ali com Rony, mas a saudade de Rose era imensa.

-Rony, hora de ir embora! –chamou, cochichando no ouvido de Rony.

Rony resmungou, mas não acordou.

-Vamos, Rony! Chega de moleza! Sua filha está te esperando!

Rony despertou rapidamente e sorriu.

-Por ela você acorda, não é? –falou Hermione, fingindo ciúme.

-Cíumentinha!

-Bobo! Dela eu não tenho! –abraçou-o.

Logo ambos já estavam de pé. Rony tinha sua camisa aberta e o fecho da calça, também aberto. Hermione ajeitara sua roupa como se nada estivesse acontecido. Estava impecável.

Antes que pudessem entrar no carro, Rony exclamou alto, assustando Hermione:

-Ahh! –o ruivo foi até ela e a beijou, tirando-lhe o fôlego. –Bom dia! –declarou animado e entrou no carro.

Hermione ficou estática e sorriu. Caminhou até o carro, sentindo um arrepio que não era de frio. Entrou no veículo mordendo os lábios. Será que nunca se saciaria totalmente de Rony? Aquilo já estava virando um absurdo! –pensava ela.

Olhou para Rony, ainda mordendo os lábios com força, e viu sua calça aberta, igualmente sua camisa, revelando seu peitoral definido. Suspirou. Ainda tinham um tempinho livre. Riu sozinha. Será que ele queria? Bom, e quando foi que Rony negou fogo? Hermione riu novamente e mais alto, chamando a atenção de Rony.

-O que foi? –perguntou ele com os olhos brilhando.

-Eu estava pensando...

-E...

-Realizaria uma fantasia minha, Rony? –perguntou sem pensar, com sua voz baixa. –Coisa boba. –Hermione falava enquanto se aproximava dele.

Rony pareceu entender o recado de Hermione, e antes que ela pudesse o abordar com um beijo, Rony a envolveu em seus braços saboreando seus lábios de forma faminta.

Hermione já sentindo seu corpo arder de desejo, baixou o banco de Rony e passou as pernas de cada lado de sua cintura, sentando-se em seu colo.

Os gemidos não eram contidos. Os sussurros carinhosos e excitantes eram ditos com suas vozes roucas e baixas.

Hermione que antes tinha sua roupa impecável, agora se via toda amassada, a saia pela metade da coxa e a blusa completamente aberta. Rony a beijava na barriga provocando arrepios na morena. Ela acabou recostando-se no volante acionando a buzina, o que fez ambos rirem.

Rony passou a acariciar seu sexo quente e Hermione fechou os olhos, extasiada. Chamava por Rony sem que percebesse, enquanto ele sorria triunfante.

Estavam com pressa, sem disposição alguma para adiar o ato final.

Hermione desceu a boxer de Rony e logo se fez conectar por ele, daquele jeito: no carro e no banco do motorista.

O suor descia, os gemidos aumentavam. Hermione se via completamente fora de foco. Suas mãos procuravam algum lugar para lhe dar suporte.

Rony, em estado não muito diferente, mantinha suas mãos sempre ocupadas no corpo de Hermione. Seu ápice estava cada vez mais perto. Hermione, parecendo perceber isso, fez um movimento mais enérgico sem ter como Rony segurar.

-Mione... –gemeu alto, agarrando-se a ela.

Logo Hermione também se deixou levar pelo máximo. As respirações eram pesadas. Abraçaram-se, cansados e trêmulos. Rony baixou o banco totalmente, deitando com Hermione em seu peito.

-Será que agora vamos conseguir ir embora? –Rony perguntou depois de um tempo, rindo, enquanto alisava os cabelos de Hermione. Ela sorriu.

-Acho que vamos ter que fazer um esforço.

-Estou com saudade de Rose.

-Eu também. –Hermione falou se levantando.

-Hora de ir? –Rony perguntou fazendo uma careta.

-Sim. –respondeu correspondendo à careta e riu. Rony a beijou e se ajeitaram para encontrar a filha.

Era uma tarde de domingo. Toda a família reunida. Sorrisos, brincadeiras, conversas, tudo que os levava a uma boa aura era visto naquele ambiente.

Arthur e Paul se viam numa conversa entretida, como sempre, Arthur querendo saber as funcionalidades de vários artefatos trouxas. Molly e Maree estavam na cozinha trocando especialidades na culinária. As crianças mais velhas corriam para todos os lados, com seus cabelos ruivos e loiros tão marcantes. Esposos e esposas se beijavam carinhosamente. Barrigas lindas denunciando mais um fruto vindo ao mundo eram alisadas. Harry e Rony seguravam os filhos nos braços, como verdadeiros pais orgulhosos. Seus olhos brilhavam, o sorriso era algo inevitável. Hermione e Gina conversavam entretidas, porém sem conseguir desviar o olhar dos maridos e filhos.

Harry se levantou com Alvo adormecido nos braços e o deitou no berço.

-Acha melhor colocá-lo na cama? –perguntou Gina, se aproximando do marido.

-Aqui é melhor. Qualquer coisa se ele acordar, estamos por perto. –terminou de ajeitar o filho. –Vem, vamos dar um passeio no jardim. –sorriu, sendo retribuído por Gina que pegou sua mão.

Caminhavam a esmo, abraçados.

-Acho que agora tudo vai caminhar bem. –Harry falou de repente.

-Com certeza. –suspirou. –Eu estou muito feliz por Rony e Hermione. É incrível como é o destino!

-E por nós? Não está feliz?

-É claro que sim, seu bobo! –riu e se virou para ele.

-Eu te amo, ruiva. Para sempre! E sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre... –falava distribuindo beijos pela face de Gina que ria.

-Eu também, senhor Potter!

-Já que você me ama muito, muito, muito...

-Convencido! –cortou-o.

-Foi você quem disse! Então... Já que me ama muito, o que acha de voltar a praticar a nossa garotinha? –falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Harry, você está impossível!

-São só uns beijinhos, nada demais.

Harry não esperou Gina responder, atacou seus lábios e caminhou com a ruiva até que ela batesse as costas numa árvore.

-Harry... –Gina chamou baixinho.

-Eu sabia que você queria! –debochou e voltou a beijá-la.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Rony e suspirou.

-Cansada? –perguntou o ruivo.

-Um pouco. –beijou a testa da filha que já adormecera.

-Tenho um jeito de te fazer relaxar. –deu uma piscadela.

-Rony! –exclamou baixinho. –Isso não vai me fazer relaxar e sim cansar mais!

Rony soltou uma alta gargalhada, atraindo a atenção de todos. Depositou Rose no carrinho ao lado e abraçou Hermione.

-Minha pervertida. –beijou-a.

-Te amo. –falou envergonhada.

-Eu também, morena. Quer ir para casa? –perguntou maroto. Hermione riu alto e confirmou, sapeca.

**_

* * *

_**

**_N/A: Oláaa, pessoall!_**

**_Quanto tempo!_**

**_Milhões de desculpas pela demora! é que facul toma muito tempo, gente! Fica relamente difícil!_**

**_Mas podem ter certeza que nunca abandonarei nenhuma das minhas histórias..._**

**_Agradeço a todoss pelos coments... adorooo recebê-los.. é muito gratificando... Ficoo muitooo feliz! Fico igual idiota rindo sozinha.. kkkkk_**

**_Quero que saibam que a fic está chegando ao fim... já estou escrevendo o último capítulo depois o epílogo! =/_**

**_Já são três anos escrevendo essa história, e agora chegou a hora de finaliza-la..._**

**_Estou avisando apenas para não assustarem tanto..rsrs_**

**_Um grandee beijoooo a todas..._**


	36. Chapter 36

_**DIAS, SEMANAS, MESES, ANOS**_

**8 meses depois: 23 de novembro de 2007**

O jardim da Toca estava cheio. Hermione corria de um lado para o outro e Rony, bom...esse corria atrás de Hermione.

-Mione, chega! Cansei! –falou se jogando no sofá. –Não tem mais o que ajeitar. Todos estão se divertindo, tudo está ótimo! Por Merlin, você está igual à Gina!

Hermione mordeu o lábio com um olhar aflito, mas logo riu e se jogou ao lado de Rony.

-Ela está fazendo um ano de idade, Rony. –falou com o olhar brilhando. –Quero que tudo saia perfeito e sinceramente, estou me segurando para não chorar!

-Olha...-a abraçou. –eu deixo você chorar, agora, se quer que tudo saia perfeito, relaxe...Afinal, nós também temos que divertir na festa da nossa pequena. –sorriu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

Logo passos foram ouvidos. Uma linda garotinha de pele clara, cabelos incrivelmente ruivos e com leves ondulados, olhos castanhos como chocolate, vestida com um lindo vestido rosa, corria de encontro aos pais com um imenso sorriso em sua pequena face.

-"Pabéns"! –falava a pequena Rose batendo palmas no colo do pai.

-Quer cantar parabéns é, espertinha?

-Qué, qué! –pulo para o colo de Hermione.

-Então vamos lá, boneca!

Rony pegou Rose nos braços levantando-a no alto, fazendo a garotinha soltar gritinhos.

Logo, vozes felicitavam Rose pelo seu um ano de vida, palmas fortes e alegres seguiam no ritmo, até que Rose soprou a vela e o vivas de todos fez Hermione soltar lágrimas de emoção. Rony a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha compartilhando da mesma emoção.

Algum tempo depois, Hermione subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Rony, crendo ter saído sem ninguém ter percebido.

Estava de frente para a janela, olhando para as montanhas. Seus olhos não conseguiam conter as lágrimas silenciosas. Logo dois braços a embalou, sobressaltando-a.

-Está tudo bem? –Rony perguntou em seu ouvido.

Hermione apenas confirmou.

-Quero ir lá. –apontou para as montanhas.

-Tem certeza?

Hermione direcionou seu olhar a ele dando a confirmação através de seus olhos.

Rony pegou sua mão, os dois sorriram e desaparataram.

Hermione não sabia o porquê do desejo de estar ali, de frente ao túmulo de sua primeira filha. Observou a rosa que Rony deixara ali tempos atrás, estava intacta, assim como sua felicidade. Era o fim de um ciclo, o fim de um sofrimento, que há algum tempo, fazia parte do seu passado. Aquela visita encerraria esse ciclo, encerraria seu sofrimento por completo.

Rony tocou a lapide com receio, sentindo uma pontada no peito pelas lembranças ruins, mas o sofrimento não fazia mais parte de sua vida. Uma única lágrima de adeus, desceu, assim como para Hermione. Olharam-se e sorriram.

-Podemos ir. –Hermione falou lançando um último olhar ao túmulo.

**1 mês depois: Ano novo**

Os fogos explodiam no céu, mais um ano começava. Rose gritava radiante com as luzes que se formavam no céu. Rony e Hermione olhavam admirados.

-Ela esta a cada dia mais linda! –falou Hermione.

-Minha miniatura feminina!

-Aff, tenho que concordar!

-Ahh, não faça beiço, Hermione! Pense, quando crescer ela será linda! –deu uma piscadela.

-Você não tem um pouquinho de humildade, não é? –debochou. –Eu quero ver, ela sendo linda desse jeito, você dar conta dos marmanjos que vier atrás dela.

Rony fechou o sorriso.

-Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo! –falou tranqüilo. –Pelo menos não antes dos trinta!

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira! E como você vai querer netos desse jeito, Rony?

-Mione, não me faça pensar nisso, por favor! É como se fosse um Cruciatus!

-Pois então, vá se acostumando, Ronald! Minha filha não vai ficar para titia!

-Hermione, também não é assim!

-Não, não! Claro que não!

O casal continuou discutindo, fazendo todos que passavam, rir.

-Eles não mudam! –comentou Harry, rindo.

-Se mudassem, perderiam a essência. Daqui a pouco estão aos beijos. –falou Gina soltando um risinho.

E não deu outra. Rony acabou por agarrar Hermione de surpresa e a beijou com ardor.

-Você sempre faz isso! –Hermione falou sem ar.

-Depois discutimos isso. –sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Agora eu tenho uma coisa mais interessante em mente.

-O que? –falou de olhos fechados, sentindo seu corpo amolecer.

-Estava imaginando, você vestida com aquela lingerie vermelha...dançando para mim...Ahhh, Mione! –respirou fundo. –Não quer ser minha Dama de Vermelho novamente? –beijou seu pescoço de leve.

-Ago...agora? –gaguejou.

-Sim...agora.

-Porque você faz isso comigo? Sabe que eu não resisto.

-Assim como quando você me excita. Não faço o menor esforço para resistir.

-Mas, e Rose?

Rony deu uma olhada na filha e a viu brincando com os primos. Molly e Arthur de olho em todos e se divertindo também.

-Ela está ótima.

-Então vamos agora, Rony! –falou ansiosa.

-Está com pressa, amor? –debochou.

Hermione apenas soltou um sorriso maroto e desaparatou.

-Acaba comigo, CDF! –riu alto e desaparatou em seguida.

-Viu, Harry, eu não disse. –falou Gina olhando os dois desaparecerem.

-Onde será que eles foram?

-Até parece que você não sabe! –riu.

-Eu estava tentando disfarçar, ruiva! –riu.

-Esperto esse meu homem.

-Seu homem?

-É, meu homem!

-Gostei disso!

-Safado!

Harry selou seus lábios com o dela, seguindo um beijo atrás do outro. Logo foram para perto dos filhos que se agarraram em suas pernas para brincar.

A noite de festa para Rony e Hermione fora longa. A fome carnal ascendia seus mais loucos desejos.

Rose tinha um sono profundo em seu quarto, enquanto seus pais embriagados de amor se entregavam um ao outro.

-Eu quero outro filho. –Hermione sussurrou de olhos fechados sentindo Rony beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Rony parou sua ação e olhou-a de modo carinhoso. Acariciou sua face e sorriu.

-É sério? –perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca, partilhando do mesmo desejo de Hermione.

Hermione confirmou num sim silencioso, sentindo seu coração bater forte e sua respiração ficar cada vez mais pesada.

-Eu quero. –arfou. –Eu quero, Rony! Não tenho mais medo! –abraçou-o forte.

Rony não conseguiu conter a felicidade e soltou uma risada alta, de pura satisfação. E com um movimento rápido, Hermione estava embaixo de si.

Os olhos de ambos brilhavam intensamente.

-Eu amo você. –Rony declarou sentindo seus olhos inundarem.

-Eu também te amo. –sussurrou a morena, e beijou onde uma única lágrima escorrera na face do ruivo.

**9 meses depois **

Rony já passara por aquela situação uma vez, mas para ele parecia estar sendo a primeira.

-Rony, você está mais nervoso do que eu! –Hermione exclamou arfando e agarrando a mão de Rony.

-Respira, Mione. Pode me apertar o quanto quiser!

Hermione respirou fundo e riu.

-Eu não aguento ter que ver você agoniando de dor. –Rony falou num misto de angustia e ansiedade.

-É uma dor bem recompensada, Rony. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu também estou ansiosa. Quero saber logo se é um menino como eu imagino.

-Se for um menino, temos que pensar no nome.

-Nós já temos o nome. –Hermione falou com a voz fraca e gemeu.

Logo, Aristides chegou ao quarto confirmando dilatação completa.

Rony ficou todo o tempo ao lado de Hermione, enquanto a mesma fazia de todas as suas forças para trazer ao mundo seu segundo filho.

Fora uma gravidez tranquila e sem tormentos. Rony e Hermione afastaram o passado sombrio e desfrutaram alegremente da segunda gravidez. Rose não tivera nenhuma rejeita com o novo membro da família, enquanto ainda na barriga da mãe, pelo contrario, estava tão ansiosa quanto os pais. Porém, Hermione temia que o ciúme normal viesse a atrapalhar o convívio dos dois irmãos, mas Rony a tranqüilizava e acreditava que tudo correria bem.

Minutos depois, um choro alto e forte foi anunciado. Rony e Hermione tinham lágrimas nos olhos de alegria e o coração batendo forte.

-Parabéns meus queridos! É um lindo garotão!

-UM MENINO! –Rony gritou excitado. Beijou Hermione com certo desespero e logo foi para perto do filho. Cortou o cordão e pegou-o nos braços.

Era um garotinho forte, poucas mechas de cabelos ruivas e pele branca.

Rony se juntou à Hermione e entregou-lhe o filho.

-Hugo. –Hermione falou entre as lágrimas.

-Hugo? –Rony perguntou surpreso. –O nome que eu gosto?

-Sim. –sorriu-lhe.

Rony beijou-a com carinho e logo em seguida o filho. Ficaram minutos em silêncio. Rony estava concentrado em meio aos seus pensamentos, enquanto Hermione admirava o pequeno Hugo.

-Não há mais nada que eu queira na vida, Mione. Está completa. –Rony declarou, de repente, com um sorriso imenso. E ele sabia que Hermione partilhava do mesmo sentimento.

**1 mês depois**

-Potter, se for outro menino eu deserdo você da família! Onde já se viu? As mulheres dessa família só produzem homens? –Fred falou com seu tom debochado.

-Deixe o Harry em paz! –Molly falou autoritária. –Não se preocupe meu filho, será uma menina como desejam. –falou carinhosa para Harry.

-Eu queria muito uma menina, Molly. Mas só de saber que vou ter outro filho saudável, é o bastante. –sorriu.

-Harry. –chamou Adela. –Pode entrar. –sorriu.

Harry correu até Gina que respirava fundo em meio à contração.

-Não vejo à hora, Harry. Estou tão ansiosa! –falou respirando rapidamente.

-Acalme-se. Controle na respiração. Lembra?

Gina sorriu sentindo-se mais tranquila com o marido ao seu lado.

Logo as dores de Gina se tornaram insuportáveis, e a hora do parto chegara. Sua ansiedade era tanta que, o nascimento demorou mais que o necessário.

Mas com um ultimo resquício de força, Gina escutou um choro baixo que acalmou seu coração.

-O que é Harry? –perguntou fraca e ofegante. – Me dê aqui. –esticou os braços para Adela com a voz já embargada pela emoção.

A medibruxa logo lhe entregou o bebê.

-Oh, Merlin! –Gina exclamou emocionada e olhou para Harry. –Uma menina! –sua voz saiu fraca devido ao choro. –Nossa garotinha.

-É sim, meu amor! A nossa garotinha.

-Lílian. Nossa Lílian!

-Lílian? –Harry sussurrou. –O nome da minha mãe?

-Sim. Não tem nome mais perfeito. –enxugou as lágrimas e o olhou.

-Obrigada, Gina. –falou tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos.

-Não tem que agradecer. –sorriu. –Tenho certeza que nesse momento sua mãe e seu pai estão muito felizes por nós, Harry.

-Exatamente como eu me sinto, Gina. Feliz.

**5 anos depois**

-Mamãe! –chamou Hugo, um garotinho de quatro anos, cabelos castanhos e lisos, olhos incrivelmente azuis como os do pai.

Hugo era a cópia de Hermione, sua versão masculina exceto pelos olhos, que era tão fundos e expressivos como os do pai e o liso dos cabelos.

Hugo saiu correndo até a mãe, com as faces vermelhas, quando a viu entrar pela porta. Chorava copiosamente e se jogou nos seus braços assim que ela se agachou.

Hermione o abraçou com carinho e por um momento ficou preocupada, mas logo sorriu. Já imaginava o que se passara.

-O que foi, meu amor? –falou limpando suas lágrimas.

-O...o...-gaguejava.

-Vamos, se acalme. Isso, respire.

Hugo seguiu os conselhos da mãe e falou:

-O Bichento comeu a Aragogue de novo, mamãe! Ele é mal! E eu não gosto dele! –Hugo terminou e voltou a chorar.

Hermione soltou um leve sorriso e o abraçou novamente.

Hugo amava sua pelúcia de aranha. Era sua grande paixão. E o velho amigo de Hermione parecia ter algo contra o ursinho.

Desde que Rony contara ao filho histórias sobre a antiga Aragogue, Hugo ficara fascinado com o aracnídeo. Ganhou uma pelúcia de Hagrid e logo o nomeou de Aragogue. O que com certeza era o desespero de Rony.

-Não precisa ficar assim, Hugo. Mamãe vai concertar para você. –sorriu.

-Bichento é mal, mamãe! –repetiu a acusação, emburrado. Hugo não gostava nada do gato, até parecia influência de Rony.

-Até nisso tinha que puxar seu pai? –exclamou indignada, consigo mesma. –Bichento não é mal, Hugo. Ele só está velho, precisa de algo para se distrair!

-Então ele vai arranjar outra aranha! Aragogue é minha! –falou determinado.

Hermione riu e se levantou e ambos foram caminhando até o quarto do pequeno.

-Tente entendê-lo! Ele não faz por mal. E não fique escutando as asneiras que seu pai diz sobre ele!

-Papai diz que ele é uma bola de pelos rabugenta. E também...

-Chega. Seu pai é um ingrato com o Bichento.

Hugo soltou uma risadinha.

Hermione riu com o filho. Hugo tinha o modo de ser muito parecido com o de Rony. O modo de falar, de agir às vezes. A mesma mania de tentar tirar os cabelos dos olhos. Ele seria um grande garoto. Hermione daria tudo de si para que isso se concretizasse.

Assim que ambos chegaram à porta do quarto, Hermione parou e puxou a mão do filho. O quarto não estava vazio. Rose se encontrava no mesmo. E como um instinto Hermione preferiu não interferir.

Viu que nas mãos da filha estava a aranha, distribuída em alguns pedaços, de Hugo. Hermione estava tão concentrada que não sentiu a presença de Rony atrás de si.

Rose estava a analisar a pelúcia com atenção. Virava os pedaços de um lado para o outro e franziu a testa. Um gesto parecidíssimo com o da mãe.

Num piscar de olhos Hermione viu: a pelúcia antes em pedaços estava em perfeito estado nas mãos de Rose.

Hermione ficou de olhos arregalados enquanto Rose sorria feliz com seu feito.

-Mamãe, papai! –Rose falou quando virou e os viu. –Eu fiz magia!

As falas de Rose tiraram Hermione de seu transe e a fez ir até a filha, emocionada.

-Você fez feitiço! Rose, você é uma bruxa! Oh, meu Deus! –falava emocionada.

-Essa é a minha filha! –Rony falou alegre e rodou Rose no ar.

Rose não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia o básico sobre magia e também que fizera algo de extraordinário, assim como seus pais faziam às vezes e ela achava fantástico.

-Toma, Hu. –falou com o irmão, quando os pais pararam de beijá-la e abraçá-la. –Agora você não precisa chorar mais.

Hugo sorriu para a irmã e beijou sua face.

-Bigado, Rô!

Hermione se abraçou a Rony e ficou a mirar os filhos.

-Rose será uma grande bruxa, como você! –Rony falou beijando sua face.

Hermione sorriu envergonhada.

-Será uma grande bruxa como nós, Rony. –corrigiu-o.

-Mas tomara que ela puxe sua inteligência!

Hermione riu.

-Como o Hugo foi gostar tanto de aranha? Isso é uma afronta comigo! –Rony falou fingindo sofrimento. –A cada vez que vejo essa aranha jogada por ai, eu tenho um ataque!

-Deixa de ser bobo, Rony! –riu.

-Hugo, vamos jogar essa aranha fora e comprar um ursinho de cachorro, ou qualquer outro animal, pelo amor de Merlin!

-Não! –agarrou Aragogue em seu peito e saiu de mãos dadas com a irmã.

Rony fez careta e Hermione riu.

-Rony, você não cresce!

-Pelo menos não foi apenas eu quem foi afrontado. Rose adora voar! –falou tentando atingir Hermione.

-Isso não é uma afronta comigo!

-Hmm, sei! –falou emburrado. –Rose será uma grande goleira na Grifinória.

-Rony, o fato de ela gostar de voar não quer dizer que ela queira jogar quadribol!

-Escreve o que eu estou dizendo, Mione. –falou com ar de sábio. –Agora... –olhou para os dois lados e agarrou Hermione na porta do quarto. –Vamos voar juntinhso, ali naquela cama? –perguntou com a voz baixa em seu ouvido.

-Só se for agora, goleirão! –falou com um sorriso maroto.

**4 anos depois**

Era sábado. O céu límpido e o sol irradiando luzes, aumentando cada vez mais o calor. No quintal, Rony, Hermione e os filhos curtiam o calor numa piscina construída a pedido das crianças há algum tempo atrás.

Tudo que Rony e Hermione mais queriam, depois de uma semana inteira de trabalho, era que chegasse o fim de semana para curtir os filhos e assim poder descansar.

O casal estava na piscina brincando com a filha que se divertia. Mas, por mais que estivesse entretendo Rose, Hermione mantinha seus olhos em Hugo.

O garotinho de sete anos encontrava-se sentando na cadeira, de frente a mesa, amuado e absorto em pensamentos. Suas mãos jogavam o pomo, que seu tio Harry lhe dera, de um lado para o outro.

Hugo sempre gostara de passar o tempo com os pais, ainda mais na piscina, onde gostava de dar vários saltos radicais, para desespero de Hermione e elogios do pai. Porém, naquele dia em especial, o pequeno Weasley não estava nada bem.

Rony acabara de emergir de um mergulho e caminhou até Hermione.

-Algum problema? –perguntou beijando-a no rosto.

-Hugo está amuado, não acha?

-Acho sim. Achei que estava querendo chamar atenção, mas estou vendo que não é isso. Não se preocupe, eu vou conversar com ele.

Rony deu um pulo e logo já caminhava até Hugo. Hermione o admirou. Apesar do tempo e dos trinta e seis anos de idade de Rony, ele estava a cada dia mais bonito aos seus olhos. Tornara-se um grande homem, mas o que ele nunca perderia era aquele olhar jovial, brincalhão e divertido. O mesmo de quando tinha onze anos de idade.

Hermione sorriu balançando a cabeça. Pensava em como o tempo era algo surpreendente. Hoje, uma mulher casada, e com filhos. Ontem, conhecia seus dois melhores amigos, estava em meio a todas as confusões e derrotava um dos maiores bruxos da história. Como as coisas poderiam tomar rumos tão diferentes? Histórias tão distintas, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão reais para uma única pessoa?

-Mamãe! –Rose chamou mais uma vez e revirou os olhos.

-O que foi, Rose?

-Eu estou te chamando há um tempão!

Hermione riu e foi até a filha.

Assim que Rony sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao filho, o último continuou com sua atenção para o pomo de ouro.

-E ai, garotão? –exclamou alegre.

Hugo pareceu despertar e olhou surpreso para o pai.

-Oi, papai.-fingiu animação

-Não vai dar um mergulho hoje?

-Não quero. –voltou a jogar o pomo.

-Hmm...-ficou a mirá-lo. –Você não querer dar um mergulho naquela piscina enorme e nesse sol quente é realmente muito estranho, sabe?

Hugo ficou em silêncio. Sabia que agora não poderia mais enrolar o pai e na verdade, não queria.

-Vamos lá, Hugo. –curvou-se e fez com que seus olhos chocolate mirassem os seus. –Eu sei que está acontecendo algo, só não sei o que é.

Hugo corou e baixou a cabeça. Nessa ação,Rony pode ver a si próprio. Qualquer um que os vissem juntos diria que eram pai e filho, exceto pelos olhos de Hermione.

-Eu sou seu amigo ou não?

Hugo sorriu fraco e suspirou.

-É claro que é, papai.

-E é para isso que pode contar comigo. Seja o que for, Hugo.

Hugo ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas que queriam descer, mas ele as segurava ao máximo.

Para Rony era realmente horrível ver os filhos chorarem, mas esperou que Hugo se sentisse confiante para se abrir.

-É que...-começou a falar sem saber o que realmente dizer. Suspirou fundo e continuou. -Eu tenho medo de o meu lado mágico não aparecer. –Começou a falar. –Rose vai para Hogwarts e eu vou ficar aqui. Você e a mamãe não vão gostar mais de mim. –fungou.

Rony sorriu solidário e enxugou as lágrimas grossas do filho. Era um medo bobo, coisa de criança. Ele mesmo passara por essa fase. Porém, ele sabia o quanto era sofrido pensar na possível rejeição, que no fundo, era uma preocupação desnecessária.

-Filho, nós três te amamos, nunca vamos deixar de amar um ao outro, sendo bruxo ou não.

-Mas eu não quero que vocês fiquem tristes por não eu não ser bruxo. –falava pausadamente devido ao choro.

-E quem foi que disse que vamos ficar tristes se não for bruxo? –sorriu. –Lembre-se de que sem os trouxas não existiríamos. –ficou sério. –Não sabia que sentia esse preconceito contra os trouxas! Vovô Weasley não gostaria de ouvir isso.

-Não estou com isso ai que você disse, papai. –falou envergonhado. –Eu só...eu só queria ser bruxo como você. Você foi goleiro da Grifinória, fez um tanto de coisa legal em Hogwarts e pode usar uma varinha! Eu quero ser como você!

Rony sorriu com emoção no olhar. Hugo queria ser como ele! Tinha-o como exemplo! Existe coisa mais emocionante para um pai ouvir de um filho?

-Meu filho, você não tem que se preocupar com isso, cada um tem seu tempo para despertar esse lado. Além disso, você ainda tem um tempo com sua irmã antes de ela ir para Hogwarts, e logo você também irá. Tenho certeza de que será um grande bruxo. –bagunçou seus cabelos.

-Você acha, papai? –falou sorrindo como se as palavras do pai fossem uma profecia.

-Claro que sim! Irá ter sua varinha e vai jogar no time da Grifinória, ganhando todos os títulos. –sorriu.

Hugo sorriu de orelha a orelha, extasiado.

- Não há motivos para se preocupar. Quando menos esperar, irá acontecer. Mas temos outro problema para resolver. –falou fingindo-se de sério. –Tem uma piscina enorme esperando por nós, o que acha? –sorriu.

Hugo jogou-se no colo do pai e beijou seu rosto.

-Eu te amo, papai.

-Eu também te amo, garotão! Eu só não amo aquela sua aranha. –falou com uma careta.

Hugo gargalhou e se pendurou nas costas do pai.

Rony saiu correndo até a piscina e gritou:

-OS GATÕES ESTÃO CHEGANDO! –pulou na piscina com Hugo empoleirado em suas costas, espalhando água para tudo o que era lado.

Mas o que Hugo não percebera, é que pulara na piscina agarrado à Aragogue na outra mão.

-Papai! A Aragogue!

Rony olhou para o filho assim como Hermione.

-Xiii, filhão, agora vamos ter que jogar fora essa aranha feia!

-NÃO! –gritou sentando-se na beira da piscina.

-Rony, não faça isso com o garoto! –Hermione pediu paciente.

-Mas, Mione, o bicho estragou! Vai guardar o bicho estragado? –inventou uma desculpa.

-E nós somos o que, Rony? – perguntou disfarçando o riso.

-Não sei se magia vai adiantar muita coisa. –falou torcendo para que realmente não desse muito certo, mas ele sabia que daria.

Hermione balançou a cabeça aos risos.

-Hugo, não se preocupe, logo ela estará sequinha!

Mas o que todos menos esperavam, aconteceu. Quando Hermione olhou para a aranha nas mãos do filho, viu-a seca, sem nenhuma gosta d'água.

-Hugo, você fez magia. –Hermione sussurrou.

Na mesma hora Rony foi até eles e olhou o feito do filho. Hugo olhava de um para o outro e para seu feito, meio abobado.

Rony explodiu de felicidade e agarrou o filho, acordando-o para a realidade.

-EU VOU SER MÁGICO! –gritava o pequeno.

Hermione e Rose também parabenizaram Hugo com bastante alegria.

Logo, ele e a irmã saíram fazendo planos e mais planos, enquanto os pais os olhavam.

-Então era por isso que Hugo estava triste? –Hermione perguntou recostando-se na beirada da piscina.

Rony caminhou até ela e abraçou-a.

-Garota esperta! –riu. –Era sim. Ele achava que não seria bruxo e que não íamos mais gostara dele.

Hermione riu alisando os braços de Rony, e ele, por sua vez, ficou por um momento olhando-a e beijando seu rosto.

-Sabe, ele me tem como herói. Quer ser como eu. –falou com um brilho no olhar.

-E o que você esperava? –perguntou carinhosa.

-Não sei, só acho... –suspirou. –sei lá! –riu acompanhado de Hermione.

-Pois você é o herói dele! Não só dele como de Rose também.

Rony aproximou-se mais de Hermione e enlaçou sua cintura.

Seus lábios roçaram aos dela e pronunciou baixinho:

-E seu herói, eu não sou?

Hermione respirou fundo, ansiosa por um beijo.

-É. –falou e o beijou sem delongas.

Rony a apertou contra seu corpo, já sentindo o desejo falar mais alto.

-Rony... as crianças. –Hermione falou com a respiração pesada.

-Tem razão. Vem comigo. –falou apressado.

-Onde? –fingiu-se de desentendida e recebeu um sorriso maroto como resposta.

-Crianças, juízo! –Rony falou fazendo feitiço para que eles não fossem para a parte funda da piscina, e os deixou aos cuidados de Tayla.

-Onde eles vão? –Hugo perguntou à Rose.

-Namorar, é claro!

Rony andava tão rápido que puxava Hermione pelo braço.

-Rony, estamos molhando a casa toda!

Rony levantou a varinha e foi secando as pequenas poças.

-Resolvido. –falou fazendo Hermione rir.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Rony fechou a porta com o pé e atacou seus lábios com beijos fortes.

Hermione agarrou-se aos seus cabelos, puxando-os com força e caminhava para onde ele a guiava.

Logo se sentiu ser carregada e sentou-se. Terminou o beijo com dificuldade e se viu em cima da cômoda. O exato lugar onde quase fizeram amor quando foram visitar a casa para a compra.

-Dessa vez ninguém vai atrapalhar, né? –Rony perguntou tirando o laço do biquíni de Hermione bem lentamente.

-Espero que não.

Rony sorriu e jogou longe a parte de cima do biquíni. Quando sua língua quente tocou a pele fria do corpo de Hermione, sentiu-a tremer e viu seus olhos se fecharem. Rony secava as gotículas de água que ainda desciam por sua barriga e em seguida os seios.

Hermione gemeu quando sentiu a língua de Rony rodear seus mamilos ouriçados. Arfava de puro êxtase e de ansiedade. Abriu as pernas e puxou-o para um beijo sedento, deixando agora as mãos de Rony ocupadas em seu corpo.

Rony apertava sua cintura com vigor e logo caminhou até um dos seios. Passava os dedos de leve nos mamilos e em seguida envolveu o seio com a mão, engolindo gemidos de Hermione. Ela, quando não lhe puxava os cabelos, arranhava suas costas e nádegas, o prensado com as pernas para mais perto de si.

Hermione começou a distribuir beijos por sua face e em seguida pescoço e peito, deixando-o cada vez mais desesperado. Tirou-lhe a sunga vendo seu sexo excitado e sorriu marota.

Rony já estava impaciente e deixou uma gota de suor descer por sua testa.

-Não tortura, Mione. –falou com a voz rouca.

Hermione colou seus lábios novamente, enquanto sua mão acariciava-o intimamente. Ele sentiu seu corpo tremer com o toque e aproveitou a deixa para tirar-lhe a parte debaixo do biquíni. Puxou seus cabelos deixando seu pescoço a mostra e lambeu, mordendo em seguida. Passou a língua em seus lábios, mas não a beijou, chupou-lhe o queixo, enquanto sua mão apertava a parte interna de uma das coxas.

Quando tocou seu sexo, viu o quanto estava excitada. Porém, não se demorou muito, estava com pressa e sabia que ela também.

Posicionou-se ficando apenas a roçar os sexos. Beijou sua bochecha, seus olhos, queixo e por último os lábios.

-Te amo.

Hermione apenas suspirou em resposta e logo o recebeu completamente conectado com seu corpo. Perdeu a respiração por um momento e logo enlaçou o quadril de Rony com suas pernas.

Rony movimentava-se rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o ombro de Hermione. Agora, seus corpos pingavam de suor e calor humano. Sua mão ocupava-se em apertar toda parte do corpo de Hermione que encontrava assim como ela o fazia em seu corpo.

Rony prolongou seu ápice ao máximo para acompanhar Hermione, e quando ambos chegaram, tremeram juntos. Rony afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Hermione, e ela o abraçou.

-Eu também te amo. –Hermione falou quando recuperou a voz.

Rony riu e levou-a para cama. Cobriu-os com o lençol e puxou-a para seu peito. Ambos pegaram no sono, mas não puderam dormir muito. Hermione acordou escutando vozes diferentes. Esquecera completamente que tinha marcado com Harry e Gina.

-Rony, acorda! Harry e Gina chegaram! –levantou-se e saiu procurando seu biquíni.

Rony sentou-se na cama e ficou a olhá-la.

-Vai ficar ai olhando pra minha cara? –Hermione perguntou um pouco irritada, ainda nua.

-Se continuar nua, eu vou. –riu.

Hermione não resistiu e riu.

-Está procurando isso? –exibiu o biquíni.

-Me dá isso.

-Só se vier aqui e me dar um beijo.

-Rony, eles já chegaram!

-É só um beijo. –deu uma piscadela.

Hermione caminhou até ele e selou os lábios.

-Acho que vou ter que te ensinar. –jogou-a na cama e a beijou até que o ar faltasse.

-Sa... satisfeito?

-Não muito, mas podemos ir. –largou-a e Hermione ficou de pé. –Posso vestir em você? –perguntou querendo tocar seu corpo.

Hermione apenas confirmou.

Primeiro ele colocaria a parte de baixo. Hermione levantou um pé de cada vez e Rony subiu a peça lentamente e a ajeitou a parte de trás ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acariciava as nádegas. Alisou suas pernas de cima a baixo e beijou sua barriga, fazendo-a sorrir.

Em seguida, Rony se levantou e passou a parte de cima pelo pescoço de Hermione. Ela mantinha-se parada e absorta nos movimentos de Rony.

Rony ajeitou os seios na peça e percebeu seus mamilos ouriçados, sorriu. Seus dedos tocavam de leve os seios de Hermione, o que provocava certa tensão para ela. Eram movimentos que arrepios em seu corpo, realmente excitantes. Rony realmente sabia como a envolver.

Quando Rony foi amarrar o biquíni, foi quase a derrota de Hermione. Sentiu sua respiração bater em seu rosto, viu sua língua passar pelos lábios e suas mãos roçarem em suas costas. Rony beijou-a de leve, acariciou suas costas até a nuca e falou com a voz baixa:

-Pronto.

-Você não devia fazer isso. –falou recuperando a voz.

Rony riu e se vestiu. E antes de sair, Hermione lhe deu um último beijo.

Logo, todos estavam reunidos na beira da piscina, e claro que Gina não pode deixar de fazer seus comentários zombeteiros.

Rose, Hugo, Thiago, Alvo e Lílian, sempre muito unidos, brincavam na piscina. Thiago estava cada vez mais a cara de Harry. Seus olhos partilhavam o mesmo brilho. Alvo, o filho do meio, era uma mistura dos dois, um garoto esperto, porém, tímido. Já Lílian era uma miniatura de Gina, o que sempre causava em Harry um terror já pensando no futuro.

A noite chegou e Rose e Hugo, muito cansados pela tarde, logo dormiram. E assim, Rony e Hermione puderam curtir a noite sem pressa.

**N/A: Olá, Chicasss!**

**Para quem ainda continua acompanhando, tenho um recadinho.**

**Esse é o penultimo capítulo, o próximo é bem curtinho, e depois o epílogo,ou seja, o fim... **

**Um grande abraço para todass que continuam por aqui... Creio que nessa semana que está por vir eu termine!**


	37. Chapter 37

_**TEMPOS DE HOGWARTS**_

**1 ano depois **

Rose acabara de fechar o malão. Estava tudo muito bem organizado, de forma que podia achar qualquer coisa com muita facilidade. Olhou para o artefato fechado e suspirou. Sentou-se na ponta da cama e ficou a olhar para as próprias mãos.

Há alguns dias, quando recebera a carta de Hogwarts, sentira-se extremamente feliz com a ideia de aprender tudo o que fosse possível. Agora, naquele exato momento, sentia a mesma excitação, porém, a saudade da família já batia fundo em seu peito.

-Rose? –Hermione chamou da porta, tirando a filha de seus pensamentos. –Está pronta?

-Sim, estou.

Hermione caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Não parece tão animada quanto antes.

-Não é isso. Eu estou, e muito. Mas é que... vou sentir saudades. –abraçou a mãe.

Hermione partilhou com a filha o mesmo sentimento. Apertou-a forte tentando controlar as lágrimas.

-Sei que é difícil e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. Mas você irá acostumar. Logo nem vai lembrar mais da sua mãe, aqui, sozinha... –brincou.

-Nunca! –falou rindo. –Você vai me escrever?

-É claro que sim! –alisou o rosto da filha. –Eu estarei sempre com você, sempre! –beijou sua testa e tratou logo de despistar as lágrimas teimosas. –Vamos descer. Seu irmão está deprimido e seu pai aflito!

As duas riram e desceram juntas até a sala.

-Você aprendeu direitinho tudo o que lhe ensinei? Devia ter ensinado mais! Pegou tudo? Não está esquecendo nada? ...-Rony saiu perguntando em disparada.

-Papai! PAPAI! –Rose falou mais alto. –Respira fundo. Isso...

Hermione e Hugo riam.

-Você está mais nervoso do que eu, relaxa! –recomendou Rose.

-Ok. –Rony falou mais calmo. –Ah! Cuidado com esses garotos assanhados! Essa juventude está cada vez pior! Vou pedir seus primos para ficarem de olho em você!

-PAI! Eu só tenho onze anos! –falou revirando os olhos.

-Rony, não perturba a menina! –Hermione começou a ralhar. Rose deixou os dois e foi até o irmão.

-Você está bem? –perguntou a ruivinha.

Hugo apenas confirmou.

-Vamos, Hugo! Logo você também vai para Hogwarts!

-Eu sei. –falou desanimado.

-E vamos combinar, eu não vou embora para sempre! Não precisa morrer de saudades! –brincou.

-Convencida! –riu com a irmã e se abraçaram.

-Vamos logo, cambada! Tio Harry já deve estar esperando e ainda tenho uma lista de recomendações para seus primos!

-PAI!

_**(Dezenove anos depois -Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte)**_

**3 anos depois**

-Pronto? –Rony perguntou a Hugo.

Era o primeiro ano de Hugo em Hogwarts assim como de Lílian. O pequeno Weasley estava um pouco amedrontado pela nova rotina.

-Venha logo depois de mim, Hugo. –falou Rose já se preparando para atravessar a parede.

Hugo confirmou, engolindo em seco.

-Não precisa ter medo, querido. –falou Hermione.

-É, Hugo. Não deve ser difícil. –confirmou Lily.

Rose já ia tomar impulso para atravessar quando uma voz gritou:

-Hey, esperem!

-Olha! É a tia Alana e a tia Lilá! –falou Rose.

-Ufa! –falou Alana respirando fundo. –Achei que não íamos chegar a tempo! E ai famílias! –cumprimentou a todos com seu jeito alegre acompanhada de Lilá.

-Agora vocês vão ficar abandonados! –brincou Lilá.

-Um alivio sem esses pirralhos! –falou Alana!

-Não somos pirralhos! –falaram todos em uni som, fazendo os adultos rirem.

-Vamos sentir saudades! –falou Lilá.

-Não deixem de escrever pra gente também! –falou a outra loira.

-Pode deixar tia! –falou Lily.

-E como está o processo de adoção? –perguntou Gina.

-Sem nenhum avanço, Gina. –falou Lilá. –Conhecemos uma nova garotinha. Os pais a largaram quando perceberam que ela era "diferente", ou seja, do nosso mundo.

-Que...

-Rony, não xinga! –alertou Hermione.

-Ok.

-Realmente isso é desumano. Sei muito bem o que é isso. –falou Harry.

-Pois é. E ela é tão boazinha, uma gracinha de menina! Tantas coisas para enfrentar, para serem explicadas... –Alana falou desolada.

-E nossa situação como casal, só piora as coisas.

-Vocês vão conseguir. E se precisar, pode contar com a gente! –falou Hermione.

-Obrigada. Vocês são realmente uns amigões!

Alana e Lilá, não podendo demorar muito, logo se foram.

As duas famílias atravessaram a parede, com as crianças cada vez mais excitadas para embarcar no trem.

-Tchau mãe, tchau pai! –falou James dando um breve abraço nos pais.

-Ingrato! Fica praticamente um ano longe de mim e é assim que se despede? –Gina falou fazendo beiço.

James riu do teatrinho da mãe e a abraçou novamente, assim como o pai.

-Amo vocês!

-Nós também, garotão! –falou Harry.

-Cuide de sua irmã!

-Com a Lily ninguém mexe, mamãe! –falou Alvo fazendo pose.

-Eu sei me cuidar, ok? –Lílian falou irritada.

-James, Alvo, não peguem tanto no pé da irmã de vocês. –falou Harry aos cochichos.

-Rose, ajude seu irmão. –Hermione falou ajeitando seus cabelos.

-Eu não preciso de ajuda! –exclamou ofendido.

-Hugo, acredite, você pode precisar! Já viu menina mais inteligente? A não ser sua mãe, é claro! Ela pode fazer seus deveres! –falou com um sorriso sapeca.

-Rony! Não ensine coisa errada!

-Nem pensar nisso, papai. Hugo tem que aprender. –falou com o mesmo tom de Hermione.

-Igualzinha a sua mãe! –resmungou fazendo as duas trocarem uma piscadela. –Mas você pode ajudá-lo! –fingiu-se de inocente.

-Sim, eu posso! –riu a ruiva.

Rony sorriu olhando para os dois.

-Amamos vocês! –abraçou os dois, seguido por Hermione.

-Nós também! –os filhos sorriram abertamente.

-Comportem-se e por favor, escrevam para uma mãe solitária!

-Epa! Para mim também! –falou Rony.

Os meninos riram dos pais e saíram caminhando com os primos.

-Juízo todos vocês! –gritou Gina.

-Divirtam-se! –gritou Harry.

-Estudem! –gritou Hermione.

-Aprontem bastante! –gritou Rony.

-RONY! –repreenderam Gina e Hermione, fazendo o ruivo encolher os ombros e sorrir.

-Não se preocupem! Aprontar mais que a gente, não tem como! Ou tem? –falou em dúvida.

Harry riu com o amigo até que o trem começou a andar. Os quatro começaram a acenar para os filhos e sobrinhos que estavam na janela.

Seria o primeiro ano sem os filhos. Primeiro ano em que partilhariam os dias um na companhia do outro.

-Então era assim? Era assim que papai e mamãe se sentiam quando todos nós íamos para Hogwarts? –questionou Rony, tristonho.

-Acho que sim, Rony. –falou Gina com o mesmo tom de voz.

Sabiam que os filhos estariam bem, mas a tristeza de tê-los longe era inevitável.

Olharam-se e sorriram um para o outro.

-Parece que voltamos aos velhos tempos. –Harry falou vendo o trem sumir.

-O trio... –Gina falou ciumenta.

-Não, meu amor... quarteto!

Gina sorriu.

-A baixinha caçula está com ciúmes!- Rony exclamou abraçando a irmã.

Gina aconchegou-se, manhosa, no peito do irmão.

-Então, o que acha de sairmos hoje à noite? –Harry perguntou se abraçando a Hermione.

-Ótima ideia, Harry. –confirmou Rony enquanto caminhavam até o estacionamento.

Após conversarem durante alguns minutos, cada casal seguiu para suas respectivas casas.

-Sozinhos. -Rony falou quando fechou a porta. Hermione suspirou.

-É estranho ver a casa vazia. –falou sentindo Rony a abraçar.

-Com certeza.

Hermione se virou para ele e o olhou com carinho.

-Obrigada, Rony. –falou com a voz baixa. –Obrigada por estar na minha vida, por me amar... –suspirou. -...obrigada por não ter desistido de mim. Se não fosse por você, não sei se teria conseguido chegar até aqui.

-Você teria sim. –falou com o mesmo tom de voz baixa. –Sabe por quê? –sorriu. –Porque você é Hermione, forte, esperta e linda.

Hermione sorriu e colou seus lábios ao dele. Beijou-o lentamente, explorando cada canto da boca de Rony. Ao fim do beijo, ambos permaneceram de olhos fechados e Rony distribuiu beijos por toda sua face. Por último, beijo-lhe os olhos e Hermione os abriu, transmitindo o brilho e o amor que vinha de si. Rony retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade, alisando seu rosto.

-Rony... –Hermione chamou num sussurro. -...você acha...que o nosso amor pode fazer milagres?

-Ele já fez uma vez, trouxe nossa filha de volta.

Hermione refletiu por um momento, sobre o olhar de Rony.

-Acha...acha que ele pode nos levar embora juntos?

-Acho que ele pode fazer o que quisermos, basta estarmos juntos.

Hermione abriu um largo sorriso e o abraçou forte.

-Eu amo você, Rony. Pra sempre!

-Eu amo você, Hermione. Pra sempre! –repetiu a fala com um sorriso.

Hermione o beijou novamente, só que de uma maneira bem diferente. Seus lábios se apertaram ao de Rony com ânsia e desejo de quero mais. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam com rapidez e sensualidade. Ao termino, Hermione mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, arrancando de sua garganta um gemido baixo.

-Sabe... – Hermione começou a falar enquanto empurrava Rony até a parede. -...termos muito tempo até a noite.

Rony já podia sentir o calor emanar de seu corpo.

-O que acha aproveitarmos esse tempo? –Hermione perguntou, tirando com um único movimento a camisa de Rony. Começou a beijá-lo no pescoço, descendo pelos mamilos, peito e barriga.

Rony suspirava, completamente imóvel. Sentia a língua quente e os dentes de Hermione em sua pele.

Ela tirou-lhe os sapatos e em seguida as calças. Afastou-se dois passos e ficou a admira-lo. Seu peito subia a descia com certa rapidez, sua boxer preta exibia um volume que fez Hermione tremer.

-Isso não é muito justo, sabia? –questionou Rony com a voz rouca.

-Eu sei. –retrucou com um sorriso maroto.

Hermione soltou os cabelos deixando seus cachos cobrir-lhe a face. Botão por botão de seu vestido foram desabotoados, sem pressa.

Ao ficar apenas com a roupa de baixo, Rony grunhiu vendo aquela vermelho vibrante e sexy.

-Mione... –falou engolindo em seco, admirando seu corpo.

Hermione encaminhou-se para tirar as últimas peças, mas Rony a impediu.

-Não...eu tiro. –falou ansioso, porém, se contendo. –Vem.

Hermione se encaminhou até ele, lentamente. Virou-se de costas e grudou seu corpo ao dele.

Rony a prensou com uma mão e afastou seus cabelos com a outra. Seus lábios foram direto para seu pescoço, mordendo e rodeando com a língua aquela área sensível.

Hermione movimentava seu corpo, provocativamente, atiçando o sexo e os desejos de Rony. Sentiu as duas mãos do ruivo em sua barriga. Elas subiram apalpando os seios ainda cobertos, mas logo tiraram a peça que os cobriam. Sentiu os mamilos ouriçados e passou as mãos por eles de leve.

Hermione suspirou de olhos fechados, cada vez mais excitada. Suas pernas se cruzavam sentindo o latejar de seu sexo.

Rony desceu com as mãos e alisou suas coxas. Afastou suas pernas e acariciou seu sexo carente. Hermione gemeu mais alto, tentando firmar o corpo. Com agilidade, Rony tirou a ultima peça e assim, pode acariciá-la intimamente sem nenhum obstáculo.

-Me beija, Rony. –Hermione pediu quase sem voz.

Rony a virou para si num movimento rápido e a beijou loucamente. Prensava seu corpo ao dela tentando conter todo aquele desejo, mas era impossível. Precisava de mais, de muito mais. Trocando de posições, Rony a prensou na parede atacando-lhe os lábios. Afastou-se por meros segundos e tirou sua boxer.

Hermione gemeu e sentiu a boca de Rony ocupar-se com seus seios. Agarrou sa costas de Rony, arranhando de cima a baixo. Não queria mais delongas, queria senti-lo logo.

Hermione agarrou seu rosto e falou rente ao seus lábios:

-Não demora mais! –falou sem ar.

Rony riu e mordeu seu lábio.

-Vou realizar seu desejo... e meu também. –sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Rony levantou uma das pernas de Hermione e a penetrou com um único movimento. Os movimentos começaram fortes, sem conseguir controlar-se. Hermione o acompanhava na mesma intensidade, sentindo o suor descer por suas costas.

Os lábios não conseguiam concretizar um beijo completo. Suspiravam juntos, gemiam juntos. Rony pode sentir que Hermione estava perto e com mais um movimento viril, ele a viu fechar os olhos com força e cravar as unhas em suas costas.

Rony deu mais algumas investidas e também alcançou o ápice. Estavam cansados e suados, porém, muito, muito satisfeitos.

Rony acariciava seus cabelos úmidos, enquanto se acalmavam.

-Quer subir?

-Acho que não consigo, Rony. –riu.

-Eu estou mais velho, mas ainda consigo te carregar, sabia? –debochou.

Já deitados, Hermione aconchegou-se em seu peito sentindo seu carinhos.

-Acho que vamos ter que fazer amor mais vezes durante o dia para ocupar o vazio dos meninos. –falou Rony, quebrando o silêncio.

Hermione gargalhou sendo acompanhada do ruivo.

Conversaram por um longo tempo, descansaram, e logo se aprontaram para curtir a noite com os amigos.

**1 ano e 2 meses depois**

-Porque Rose cisma em trazer esse garoto? –Rony questionou, sentado na varanda e rodando o líquido em seu copo.

Hermione que conversava com Gina, olhou e retrucou:

-Será que é porque você implica de ela ir até à casa dele?

-Implico e com razão!

-Rony, eles são amigos.

-Eu também era seu amigo, Hermione. E olhe no que deu!

-Está achando ruim?

-Eu não quis dizer isso. –falou na defensiva. –Estou dizendo que de amigos a coisa pode virar outra, Mione.

-E qual seria o problema?Eu vivia na sua casa, Rony.E ainda ê era um garoto e eu uma garota... –Rony fechou a cara.

-Era diferente. –retrucou.

-Diferente porque?

-Mione, não enche!

Os dois continuaram a discutir enquanto Gina ria da cara dos dois e recebia Harry ao seu lado.

-CHRISTOPHER MILLER, VOCÊ É UM COMPLETO IDIOTA! –Rose gritou enquanto andava a passos largos para perto dos pais e tios.

-Rô, espera!-pediu o garoto sem jeito.

-Rose Weasley para você, imbecil! –falou raivosa.

Rony se levantou, mas Hermione o impediu. E apenas com um olhar, Rony entendeu o recado e se aquietou novamente na cadeira.

Rose passou por eles rapidamente, com seus longos cabelos ruivos.

-Hermione, não posso deixar esse moleque fazer isso com a minha filha!

-Rony, você nem sabe o que aconteceu. Tem que dar a chance de eles resolverem o que quer que seja. Se ela precisar de algo, sabe que pode contar com você ou comigo.

Rony refletiu e sabia que Hermione estava certa. Quantas e quantas vezes ele e Hermione brigaram e eles mesmo resolveram suas diferenças? _E não foram poucas_!-pensou.

-Ok, ok. Vou ficar aqui, sentadinho.-bufou recebendo risada dos três.

-Cara, vocês dois são impossíveis! –exclamou Alvo caminhando ao lado de Christopher.

-Mas eu não fiz nada! –defendeu-se.

(Christopher Miller: ./Main#AlbumZoom?gwt=1&uid=14357753822625427650&aid=1&pid=1294264841373 )

-Eles nunca fazem nada. –Hermione cochichou relembrando os tempos passados. Rony ouviu o seu comentário e olhou-a com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Eu entendi, tá? –falou ofendido e Hermione apenas riu.-Você é quem vai dormir no sofá hoje!

Harry e Gina gargalharam da cara da amiga.

Quando Christopher se viu na frente de Rony, engoliu em seco. Ele era um homem e tanto! Christopher o admirava, mas em relação a Rose tudo mudava. Gostava de sua filha, não podia negar. Mas era tudo tão complicado e estranho ao mesmo tempo! As vezes ficava confuso e sem saber o que fazer, mas se era dela que gostava, e com o pouco conhecimento que tinha de mulheres, sabia que se não demonstrasse seus sentimentos, nada tomaria pé como gostaria. De acordo com Hugo, Rose também gostava dele, mas fazia questão de esconder esperando alguma reação do mesmo. _Mulheres, desde novas complicam as coisas! –pensou._

-Sr. Weasley...-limpou a garganta. -...Rose passou por aqui? –perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Só queria um meio de começar a conversa.

-Sim. O que...Ai!-Rony começou a falar com seu modo rabugento, quando Hermione o beliscou.

-Ela está lá em cima, Chris, no quarto do Rony. Pode ir lá. –falou Hermione.

-Obrigada, Sra. Weasley! –falou animado.

-Chris? CHRIS? Que intimidade é essa, Mione? Até você? Isso é um complô, é?

-Rony, ele já é de casa, deixa de drama! –falou Gina cansada dos ataques do irmão.

-De casa? Quem decide isso sou eu! Isso porque não é sua filha!

-Rony, agora você realmente me irritou! O sofá será um ótimo lugar para dormir essa noite! Pode ter certeza! –falou nervosa. –Para com esses ataques histérico, pelo amor de Merlin!

-Só eu me preocupo com a segurança de Rose!

-Segurança? Você conversa com o pai do garoto todos os dias, Rony. São amigos!–falou Harry.

-Isso, Harry! Ajudou muito! Tiraram o dia para me apunhalar!

-Dramático! –Hermione falou se levantando.

-Onde você vai?

-Eu estou te irritando, querido. –falou sarcástica.- Vou te libertar da minha presença! –falou gesticulando. - Não é isso que quer?

-Não. Não. –falou com voz baixa a pegando pelo braço. –Desculpa, parei. Eu só tenho que me acostumar.

Hermione alisou sua face e sorriu.

-Você é muito bobo! –riu e beijou-o.

-Estou sendo um velho chato, não é?

-É mais ou menos por ai! –afirmou Gina fazendo todos rirem.

Logo, Rose e Christopher retornaram. Pareciam discutir algo, mas amigavelmente.

-Rose, agora não. Ele está nervoso. –cochichava com a ruiva.

-Ele é assim, Chris. E ele te adora, só não confessa você sabe porque.

-Tipo você que não confessa que me adora? –falou rindo.

-Convencido! –falou dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

-O que vocês tanto cochicham? –perguntou Hermione.

-Preocupa não, tia. –falou Lily se juntando aos pais. -... eles querem dizer que estão namorando, mas estão com medo do tio Rony... Ah!...e eles vão ao baile juntos.

-LILY! –exclamou Rose.

-O que? –falou inocentemente. –Livrei vocês do peso. Deveriam me agradecer.

-Puxou a mãe! –falou Harry, o que fez Gina rir.

-Fico muito feliz por vocês! –falou Hermione abraçando os dois. –Como eu disse, Chris, você já é de casa.

-Obrigada, Sra. Weasley. Eu adoro estar com vocês e principalmente com Rose. –falou timidamente.

-Que romântico! –comentou Lily revirando os olhos.

-Papai? Não vai falar nada? –perguntou Rose. Mas Rony, que até então estava paralisado, despertou.

-Como é que é? Eu entendi direito? Você, seu franguinho, namorando minha filha?

-Bom... é...-gaguejou.

Rony tinha a face cada vez mais vermelha e Christopher via o perigo ali.

-Ferrou! –exclamou assustado e saiu correndo.

-Volta aqui moleque! –Rony gritou e antes de sair correndo, pisco para Hermione.

-Você não vai fazer o mesmo com Lily, vai? –perguntou Gina a Harry.

-Claro que não! –exclamou rindo.

-Obrigada, pai! –beijou-o na bochecha.

-Mas ainda é muito nova pra isso!

-Mamãe! –exclamou Rose assustada.

-Calma, minha filha. Seu pai só está brincando.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. –sorriu. –Está feliz?

-Muito. Eu realmente gosto dele.

-Que bom, meu bem... que bom. –abraçou-a, feliz.

-Lá vem os dois. –falou Gina.

Depois de muito correr, ambos vinham rindo amigavelmente.

-Caraca, Rose, seu pai corre muito!

-Ele é o máximo! –falou o abraçando. –Obrigada, papai.

-Eu só quero te ver feliz! E também quero ver você agarrar todas as goles no final do campeonato!

-Tá no papo! A taça é nossa!

-Rose é a melhor goleira de todos! –falou Christopher e a beijou no rosto.

-Puxei meu pai! –falou orgulhosa.

-É, é... eu liberei o namoro, mas nada de ficarem se beijando na minha frente.

-Assim? –perguntou Rose e em seguida beijou Christopher.

-ROSE! –advertiu-a. –Hermione, você viu isso?

-Eu só estava brincando, pai. –riu. –Eu te amo. –sussurrou. Rony sorriu e olhou para Hermione.

Rose e Christopher juntaram-se aos outros sentando-se ao redor.

-Ele foi mais rápido que você, Rony. –comentou Hermione.

-Como?-perguntou confuso.

-Eu fui ao baile com o...

-Não diga esse nome! –gritou antes que Hermione o dissesse e todos caíram na gargalhada.

-Continuando, eu fui ao baile com outra pessoa, ao invés de você me convidar.

-Tempos passados, Mione.

-Sim! Passados! Só estou dizendo que você foi "devagar"! –riu deixando Rony envergonhado.

-Mas antes tarde do que nunca, viu? –falou na defensiva.

-E o papai? Também era devagar? –perguntou Lily interessada.

-Aff! –resmungou Rony.

-Seu pai não gostava de mim. Ele tinha coisas muito mais importantes para pensar e se preocupar. –respondeu Gina.

-Não é bem assim. Eu não me interessava por garotas. Ainda. –completou.

-Ainda bem que você disse AINDA, pai! –falou James fazendo o pai rir.

-Onde está a Isy? –perguntou Gina fingindo ciúme.

-Ela não pode vir, mãe. –achou graça e beijou-a no rosto.

-James, não atrapalha. –pediu Lily.

-Desculpa nervosinha.

-Atrapalhar o que? –perguntou Alvo chegando com Hugo.

-Você também?- reclamou a ruivinha. –Sentem e fiquem quietos.

-Desculpa então, viu? –brincou Hugo.

-Continua, papai.

-Então... eu não tinha interesse em garotas ainda.

-E quando passou a se interessar, ficou com a Chang. –completou Gina partilhando um olhar com Harry.

-E como descobriu que gostava da mamãe? –perguntou excitada. Queria saber todos os detalhes da história de amor dos pais. Nunca havia escutado em detalhes, apenas alguns pedaços aqui outros ali.

-Bom, eu não conversava muito com a Gina. Ela era tímida, calada. E quando me via, sai correndo ou simplesmente ficava estática. –riu.

-Não precisa se gabar. –brincou Gina.

-Eu sou prova. –falou Hermione. –Gina era caidinha pelo Harry.

-Para o meu desespero! –falou Rony recebendo um olhar crítico de todos. –Tá bom, nem tanto! –riu.

-E de repente ela havia se tornada uma das garotas mais populares de Hogwarts. Era divertida, ótima em feitiços e ótima jogadora. –completou Harry. –Ou seja, completamente diferente do que eu havia conhecido. Ela brincava comigo e era eu quem ficava sem palavras.

-E ai você percebeu o quanto ela era interessante? –perguntou Rose.

-Certíssimo, Rose. –riu da afilhada.

-Sua mãe me ajudou muito nesse ponto. –falou Gina e sorriu para a amiga.

-Como?

-Ela disse para ser eu mesma, deixar as coisas rolarem. Foi o que fiz, desabrochei e virei um poço de tentação! –riu.

-Muito engraçado, Ginevra! Era lindo ver você com o Dino!

-E o que você fazia, pai? –perguntou James.

-Nada! –falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Pai, você realmente era devagar! –Lily riu mais ainda.

-E como foi que ficaram juntos? –perguntou Alvo.

-Bom, eu peguei uma detenção...

-Normal... –James falou baixinho soltando uma risadinha.

-...fiquei fora do jogo final do campeonato e Gina ficou no meu lugar como apanhadora. Enquanto eles jogavam, eu estava no escritório com o Snape, que naquela época eu nutria um ódio mortal! –riu relembrando. –E então, quando voltei pro salão comunal, todos estavam festejando. Grifinória era campeã.

-E ai eu o vi. –continuo Gina. –Ele era a única pessoa que queria ver naquele momento. Ele merecia a vitória. Quando ele entrou, corri até ele e...

-Eu a beijei.

-UHUUUUUUUU! –gritou James! –Pai, você demorou, mas quando ágil não foi nem um pouco discreto! –brincou.

-Realmente não fui! –riu com todos.

-Fez o trabalho completo, pai. Espantou o Dino, conseguiu a gatona e já deu o recado pro tio Rony! Bate aqui! –falou batendo a mão com Harry.

-Aff! Fazer o que, né? –falou Rony.

Em meio as risadas alguém fungou.

-Lily? –chamou Gina vendo a filha chorar. –Meu bem, o que foi? –falou aconchegando a filha no colo.

-De...deve ter sido "lido", mamãe! –falou com a voz fanha e voltou a chorar.

Todos se olharam e sorriram.

Lílian, além de ser muito parecida com Gina, possuía também a garra e valentia da mãe e também do pai, mas por dentro, nutria seus sonhos de menina. Sonha com seu príncipe e com o amor. Um amor igual ao de seus pais, de seus tios, de seus avós.

-Foi sim, meu amor. Qualquer dia, se quiser, posso te mostrar as memórias, e vai ver o quanto é parecida comigo. –sorriu e beijou seus cabelos. Lily sorriu enxugou as lágrimas, se acalmando.

-Mas e depois?

-Nessa época, a guerra estava prestes a explodir. Nos separamos. E depois da guerra voltamos. Parece muito fácil falando assim. –Harry olhou para a esposa e sorriu. Ambos tinham conhecimento do sofrimento passado.

-Mas seu tio cabeção foi bem pior que seu pai! –falou Gina, animada.

-Obrigada, Gina querida! –retrucou sarcástico.

-Conta, tia! –pediu Lily ainda mais animada.

-É, mãe, conta! –Rose deu força. Hermione riu para Rony como pedido de desculpas.

-O Rony era um completo insensível! –falou olhando para a filha e o namorado, fazendo todos rirem. –Desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos começamos com uma rixa e depois disso, brigávamos como gato e rato. Era inevitável.

-Hermione adorava me irritar!

-E você era um insensível!

-Insensível porque você me irritava!

-Eu te irritava porque era um insensível!

-Crianças, crianças! –chamou Gina. –Se comportem! –falou com tom de autoridade, o que fez soltar risadas dos ouvintes.

-Ok, ok, paramos. –falou o ruivo. –Continue, Hermione.

-Bom, nossos anos de Hogwarts foram todos assim, brigando, reconciliando, brigando, reconciliando. Harry e Gina são provas.

-Nós e Hogwarts inteira! –falou Harry.

-No quarto ano, eu estava esperançosa em ser convidada pelo Rony para ir ao baile, mas isso não aconteceu.

-Eu ia te convidar. Aliás eu te convidei.

-Rony, você chama aquilo de convite? Você insinuou que eu fosse sozinha e que eu deveria acompanhar um dos meu amigos!

-Francamente! –falaram Rose e Hermione juntas.

-Tá bom. Mas vamos pular essa parte. Quer dizer, a única parte boa nesse momento é que Hermione estava linda. –Hermione sorriu para Rony. –Mas mesmo assim nós brigamos! –riu.

-Normal. Não seriam vocês se não brigassem! –falou Harry.

-Ahhh, mas ainda tivemos consequências. –continuou Hermione. –Depois de uma briga do Rony com a Gina, ele quis descontar. Saiu com a Lilá. Isso no nosso sexto ano.

-Tia Lilá? –perguntaram todos confusos.

-Sim. –confirmou Rony. –Bom, na época ela... hum...gostava do sexo oposto. –falou sem graça.

-Já pensou tio, ter duas, hein? –falou James batendo em seu ombro.

-James! –repreendeu Gina.

-Desculpa! –riu.

-E não é estranho hoje? –perguntou Rose. –Quer dizer, durante todo esse tempo?

-Ela sumiu por um longo tempo. Foi coincidência temos nos reencontrado. E por mais que não nos gostássemos no passado, hoje somos amigas. –sorriu.

-Amiga de todos. Ela e Alana. –completou Gina.

-Mas, tia, quando é que vai aparecer um beijinho nessa história? –perguntou James fazendo beiço como se estivesse beijando e gestos o que fez todos rirem.

-Demora, James! –Hermione falou rindo.

-Fico me perguntando como você não desistiu, tia Mione. –falou Lily.

-Não se desiste do amor, querida. Assim como ele era meu príncipe, ele podia não ser. Eu era nova, e as vezes idealizamos coisas que achamos que será pra sempre. As vezes, ela realmente é, outras vezes não. Eu podia ter desistido, mas era ele que eu queria, ele só tinha que enxergar isso. Adolescência é uma fase complicada.

-Estou sentindo na pele! –falou Christopher.

-Mas quando é que vocês ficaram juntos afinal? –perguntou Hugo ansioso.

- Em meio a guerra. Seu pai de repente ficou muito atencioso.

-Ele começou a correr atrás do prejuízo. E no casamento do Gui, ele praticamente arrancou a Mione da mesa. –falou Harry.

-Medo de que o Krum o fizesse primeiro. –completou Gina.

-Wooouu! Essa foi boa, pai! –falou Hugo.

-Mas mesmo assim, nada aconteceu. –falou Gina.

-Ahhhhh! –todos desanimaram.

-E durante todo o percurso da guerra, também nada. –falou Harry.

-Pô! Eu já teria desistido da vida! –falou James.

-Vocês vão me deixar terminar, ou não? –perguntou Hermione que não conseguira falar.

-Desculpe! –falou Gina rindo.

-Até parece que a história é de vocês! –falou Rony.

-Fazemos parte da ala dos personagens principais! –brincou Harry.

-Continuando...-Hermione falou num tom mais alto. –No última dia da guerra, eu e Rony fomos até a Câmera Secreta pegar os dentes do Basilisco. Ele fora incrível! –falou sonhadora fazendo Rony sorrir. – E quando voltamos, encontramos o Harry e foi ai que Rony deu sua deixa.

-Deixa? –perguntou Lily.

-Eu disse aos dois que faltavam os Elfos que estavam na cozinha... –falou Rony.

-E eu achei que o Rony queria que eles lutassem. –falou Harry. –E ai ele nos respondeu:

_-"Não, devíamos dizer a eles para dar o fora. Não queremos outros Dobbys, não é? Não podemos mandá-los morrer por nós."_ (_Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte_)–falaram Rony e Hermione em uni som.

-Foram exatamente essas palavras. –Hermione falou num sussurro partilhando um olhar com Rony. Suspirou e sorriu para todos. –E eu larguei tudo, todos os dentes que carregava e o beijei.

Lily já chorava de emoção pela história. Rose enxugava as lágrimas disfarçadamente.

-Foi o beijo mais fora de hora que eu já presenciei na minha vida! –brincou Harry.

-Antes tarde do que nunca! –falaram Rony e Hermione e todos caíram na gargalhada.

-E essas foram as histórias. –Hermione finalizou.

-Mas ainda tem muita coisa que vocês aprontaram, mamãe! –falou Hugo.

-Mas essas ficam para outros dias. –falou Rony.

-É, Hugo. A lista é grande meu amigo! Vamos ficar aqui duzentos anos só ouvindo histórias! –brincou James. –Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, pare de chorar!

-James. –Harry o repreendeu sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

-Chato! –Lily xingou.

-Vem aqui, maninha. –puxou-a para seu colo. –Não se preocupe, você vai encontrar o seu príncipe encantado, vai passar por uma história linda dessas, vai se casar, ter filhos e não vai morrer solteirona e ficar para titia. –Lily riu e o abraçou. –Isso tudo, claro, com a minha supervisão e aprovação!

-Bobo! –riu.

-Agora chega de platéia! –falou James. –A não ser que queiram ficar com fome. –terminou de falar e todos saíram correndo.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se viram sozinhos em frente a um lindo pôr-do-sol. Cada um mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

-O tempo passa rápido. –Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

-É estranho saber que éramos aquelas crianças. Saber que vivemos tudo aquilo. E hoje estamos aqui...contando a nossa realidade para os nossos filhos. –Harry completou.

-Mas foi tudo real, Harry. Éramos nós. Somos nós. –Rony falou e suspirou.

-Parece tão fácil falar nessa época, mas dói e ao mesmo tempo sinto saudade. Não sei definir o que é mais forte. –Gina falou com lágrimas nos olhos. Harry a abraçou e beijou seus cabelos.

-O amor é mais forte, Gina. Nossas lembranças, nossas alegrias, nossas aventuras...-suspirou. -...a dor não pode nos tomar tudo isso, independente de qualquer perda. São esse momentos e sentimentos que nos fazem vivos hoje, que nos fazem sentir vitoriosos e dignos de mais alegrias, mais lembranças. Dignos de viver, de partilhar, de amar. –Hermione sorriu para a amiga. Seus olhos também inundados por lágrimas, não lágrimas de tristeza, mas de emoção de estar ali, naquele exato lugar rodeada por aquelas pessoas que eram sua vida. –Nada pode nos tirar esse direito, minha amiga...Nada.

-Tudo tem um porque. Se passamos por tempos difíceis era para hoje, estarmos sentados nesse exato lugar, olhando para o passado e dizendo: Nós vencemos. E como Dumbledore sempre dizia, o amor era a maior arma, e ele continua sendo. –falou Harry olhando para todos.

–Só sei que estou feliz de estar aqui hoje, nessas condições, com vocês. –falou o ruivo recebendo um sorriso de todos. –Talvez estivesse melhor se Rose optasse por namorar um pouco mais tarde... –brincou.

-Rony! –falaram os três juntos.

-Eu estava brincando, seus chatos! –falou juntando todos num abraço o que levou-os ao chão e às gargalhadas.

Ficaram ali, deitados, rindo, brincando, relembrando como se fossem adolescentes. Mas eles eram adolescentes. Suas almas seriam eternamente jovens pela perseverança, pela vontade de viver e ser feliz. E foi assim que viram a noite cair e as estrelas iluminarem o céu. Cada um juntamente com seu companheiro.

Nenhum deles precisava dizer o quão especial era estar ali. Cada olhar demonstrava esse sentimento num silêncio mútuo e reconfortante. Cada um tinha conhecimento do valor da vida, da amizade, da família, do amor. Enfrentaram a dor e tristeza cara a cara e agora viviam, com grande prazer, a alegria, os sonhos incertos do passado. Hoje tornaram-se uma grande família, a família de um sonho que se tornou real.

-Hey, casal. –Gina chamou quebrando o silêncio. –Vocês já contaram pra Rose? –seu tom era sério.

-Ainda não, Gina. Estamos esperando um bom dia para contar. Ou talvez, essa espera sirva apenas como desculpa. –falou Rony.

-Mas ela saberá...é a história dela. –Hermione sussurrou.

-Sim. –refletiu. -Talvez o dia seja hoje. –Rony falou no mesmo tom e olhou para a esposa. Seus olhos castanhos transmitiram angústia ao relembra o passado, mas ela sabia que estava segura. Beijou Rony e o abraçou mais forte.

-Apesar de tudo, foi uma linda história. –Harry falou sorrindo.

A noite começou a esfriar e todos resolveram entrar. A sala estava uma bagunça com todas aquelas crianças e adolescentes e adultos conversando. Harry e Gina juntaram-se aos pais da ruiva que estavam em meio aos netos. Rony aproveitou a deixa e puxou Hermione para as escadas.

-Vou chamar, Rose. –Rony falou.

-Rony...não sei... –falou incerta.

-Hermione, não tem nada o que temer. –falou alisando seu rosto.

-E se ela ficas chateada?

-E porque ficaria? –sorriu. –Não tem porque ela se sentir assim. Pelo menos não conosco. Ela pode ficar triste, chorar... mas nunca iria nos culpar por nada.

-Você tem razão. Acho que só estou inventando alguma desculpa. –falou respirando fundo. –Vou esperar vocês no quarto.

Rony a beijou na testa e deixou-a subir. Seguiu até a filha e cochichou em seu ouvido.

-Papai, aconteceu alguma coisa? –Rose perguntou enquanto subia as escadas.

-Não, meu bem. Só tem algo que você precisa saber.

-Preciso ficar com medo? –perguntou temerosa.

-Não... –Rony virou-se e sorriu para a filha, parando na escada. –Não precisa ter medo.

-Tudo bem. –sorriu.

Ao chegar ao antigo quarto que fora de Rony, encontraram Hermione de frente para a janela. Rony fechou a porta e o silêncio se fez presente. Hermione suspirou fundo e se virou para a filha com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Mamãe, porque você está chorando?-estava preocupada. Tanto mistério era sufocante.

Hermione olhou para Rony, que se encaminhou até seu lado.

-Venha aqui, querida. –chamou Hermione. Olhou bem para a filha e alisou seu rosto angelical. –Está vendo aquelas montanhas?

-Estou. –apesar da escuridão, Rose podia ver o montes altos para onde ela apontava.

-Ali... –falou controlando sua emoção. -...é um cemitério...e ali está...a nossa primeira filha. –falou engolindo as lágrimas.

-Na verdade, Rose... –Rony continuou. -...ali está você.

Rose olhou para os pais com os olhos arregalados. "Filha?. E como assim eu? Como eu poderia estar enterrada ali, se estou viva aqui?" –Rose pensou. Sua mente começava a ficar um pouco confusa.

-Eu não estou entendendo nada. –falou para os pais. Sentou-se na cama, aturdida.

-Nós vamos te explicar. –falou Rony.

-Eu tive uma gravidez antes de ter você, e também era uma menina...Rose... era o nome dela. –começou Hermione e Rose engoliu em seco. –Tudo ia bem, até que descobrir algo que encerrou a gravidez tranquila que eu levava.

-Um dia encontrei sua mãe sangrando e a levei para o hospital. Achamos que tudo iria ficar bem, mas numa madrugada, Hermione acordou novamente com dores e sangramento e dessa vez não teve jeito, ficou internada até o fim da gravidez.

Hermione baixou a cabeça relembrando os fatos. Era horrível, mas era uma forma também de enfrentar seus pesadelos do passado.

Rose escutava atentamente sem interromper. Seu coração batia descompassado imaginando o que viria pela frente.

-No nascimento, eu...eu tive uma convulsão e fizeram uma cesariana urgente.

-A vida das duas estava em risco, e na hora do parto... –Rony parou e suspirou tentando controlar as lágrimas, estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginara. -...quando eles tiraram você, não tinha choro e Hermione perdeu a consciência.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Rony voltou a falar.

-Me deram a notícia logo depois...nossa filha nascera morta.

Rose levou as mãos a boca tentando conter os soluços.

-Eu fui ver o bebê. Frio, sem cor. E a primeira coisa que pensei foi: "Como contar pra Hermione?"

-Quando eu acordei, pensei: "Deu tudo certo! Graças a Deus!", mas não. Rose tinha morrido... –era estranho para Rose ouvir seu nome sendo dito de uma forma tão dolorida pela mãe. –Eu não aceitava, de forma alguma. E acusei seu pai de estar feliz por ela ter morrido, disse que ele não a queria. –falou envergonha. Rony entrelaçou sua mão a dela, lhe mostrando que não tinha porque. –Foi um grande erro que cometi. –falou olhando-o.

-Depois disso nós nos separamos. –Rony falou respirando fundo e se recompondo. –Ficamos muito tempo separados, até que um dia, na noite de ano novo nos reencontramos por acaso e aquela era a decisão, tudo terminava ou tudo recomeçava.

-E nós recomeçamos. –Hermione sorriu. –Mas tudo era tão difícil, eu me sentia culpada e não queria mais filhos.

-Sua mãe começou a tomar remédios trouxas para impedir e...ehh, evitava.. –falou sem graça.

-Fazer amor. –Rose completou sem vergonha alguma.

-Isso. –Rony confirmou.

-Mas um dia eu engravidei. Tive medo, mas cheguei até o fim sem nenhuma complicação e você nasceu. –falou alisando o rosto da filha. –com a mesma mancha na coxa que do outro bebê. Era Rose, nossa Rose. Era você.

Rose sorriu emocionada. Abraçou os pais com força sem se conter. Imaginou o sofrimento, a culpa, a desilusão de todo o ocorrido e a perda inesperada e sofrida. Pelo o amor intenso que via os pais compartilharem, imaginou o quão difícil devia ter sido aquele tempo separados. Ficou ainda mais emocionada por saber que ela, Rose, retornara para trazer a paz para os pais. Retornara para dar vida! Mas tudo era passado e o orgulho que nutria pelos pais, se multiplicara.

-Foi exatamente como aquela mulher tinha falado. –falou Hermione.

-Mulher? Que mulher? –perguntou Rose.

-Estamos andando por Hogsmeade e uma senhora agarrou nosso braço e falou:

_- "O que lhes foi tirado, retornará. O amor prevaleceu, o perdão foi dado. O espírito imaturo voltará para ser amado." _–falaram Rony e Hermione em uni som.

-Ela previu isso! –Rose exclamou surpresa.

-Creio que sim, nós só não soubemos interpretar na época. –falou Hermione.

Rose ficou por mais um tempo com os pais e conversaram por mais algum tempo.

-Essa é a sua história, e partilhá-la ou não, é opção sua. –falou Hermione sorrindo.

-O Hugo não sabe?

-Não. Ele ainda é um pouco novo. Pretendemos contar no futuro, mas talvez essa seja uma decisão sua.–Rony respondeu e sorriu para a filha. Rose apenas confirmou mirando os montes altos. Abraçou os pais uma última vez e saiu do quarto ainda um pouco aturdida. Eram muitas informações e coisas no que pensar. No meio da escada encontrou Chris.

-Tá tudo bem? –perguntou o garoto. –Você demorou.

-Tá sim. –falou avoada.

-Estava chorando? –perguntou preocupado.

-Tá tudo bem, Chris. Não é nada. –sorriu e o abraçou. Não pretendia contar a ninguém por enquanto. Hugo saberia por ela, isso era certo, mas não naquela noite, nem na próxima... um dia, era sua previsão. Fora uma longa noite para Rose. Os pensamentos fervilhavam e seus olhos não se fecharam até o dia amanhecer.

-Vamos pra casa? –Hermione falou com Rony assim que a filha saiu do quarto. Rony apenas concordou e desaparataram dali mesmo.


	38. Chapter 38

**RONY E HERMIONE **

Rony e Hermione aparataram diretamente no quarto. Hermione estava pensativa, o que não passou despercebido por Rony. Sentou-se na poltrona esperando que ela se abrisse com ele. Viu-a começar a despir-se em frente ao espelho, ficando apenas de lingerie.

Hermione mirou-se no espelho. Era uma imagem diferente do que costumava ver anos atrás.

-Eu estou velha. –falou baixo tocando o espelho como se tocasse a si própria. Rony sorriu.

-Você está linda, continua linda. –Hermione virou-se assustada, como se Rony estar ali fosse uma surpresa. Sorriu em resposta e soltou os cabelos.

-Não pareço a Hermione de antes. –falou olhando para a foto que Rony tirara anos atrás.

-Você não só parece como é a Hermione de antigamente. Todo mundo envelhece.

-Eu sei. Mas não digo isso como uma coisa ruim. Estou feliz de estar velha. –riu. Virou a face em direção a Rony, os cabelos cobria um dos olhos e mordia o lábio inferior.

-O que foi? –Rony perguntou. –O que quer me dizer?

-Você me conhece... –falou rindo.

-Vamos dizer que os quase quinze anos de casado e trinta anos da sua existência na minha vida contribuíram. –deu uma piscadinha.

Hermione caminhou até ele e alisou sua face afastando as mechas ruivas.

-Me diz o que é. –pediu e beijou as mãos de Hermione. Ela sentou em seu colo e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Não é nada demais. –suspirou. - As vezes dá saudade...ainda mais depois da conversa de hoje.

-Eu sei...É inevitável sentir saudade, mas ainda temos muita coisa pra viver. –falou alisando seu braço de modo carinhoso.

Hermione levantou o corpo e beijou-o. Ficou olhando para ele por um longo tempo. Sentia que precisava dizer algo, seu coração, sua mente pediam por isso.

-Mas tem algo que realmente preciso te dizer. –alisou seus lábios, concentrada. –Algo muito importante... que não posso deixar passar...- Rony continuava em silêncio, e uma ruga de preocupação se instalou em sua testa...-você é minha alma gêmea, Rony. Você é meu complemento, a parte que falta em mim. –Hermione falava com a voz baixa. Seus olhos começavam a arder. –Aprendemos juntos, erramos juntos, sofremos juntos, amamos juntos. Somos uma única vida em dois corpos.

-Mione... –chamou preocupado. Envolveu seu rosto com as duas mãos e a olhou nos olhos.

-Eu não viveria um dia sem você. Você é meu começo e o meu fim. Minha eternidade. –Hermione estava tomada pela emoção, as lágrimas desciam sem que as sentisse. Queria dizer a Rony o quão importante ele era, o quanto o amava e o desejava. –Partilhamos de duas almas que se uniram para sempre. Eu e você...somos o infinito.

Rony sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais acelerado a cada palavra. Estava engasgado e incapacitado de dizer algo, e então, como resposta, a beijou com a alma, com seu coração.

-Nós vamos juntos, Hermione. –falou de modo intenso, com as duas mãos em seu rosto. –Não vamos ter que nos separar...-beijou-a com desespero. -...lembra quando me perguntou se nosso amor podia nos levar juntos? –Hermione concordou em silêncio. –Ele pode...nada irá nos separar, nem a morte. –uma única lágrima desceu de seus olhos e sorriu.

-Eu amo você...eternamente. – falaram em uni som. Olharam-se com paixão, desejo, amor, carinho...todos os sentimentos que poderiam nutrir um pelo outro. E a emoção? Aflorou no calor de seus corpos.

FIM


	39. Chapter 39

_EPÍLOGO _

O céu estava limpo. O sol irradiava sua luz tornando o dia perfeito.

A casa como sempre estava cheia, caras novas, caras velhas e caras ausentes. O movimento era intenso, mas as vozes eram caladas. Os corações suspiravam, os olhos sorriam e choravam, mais uma vez.

**Rose, uma linda mulher, estava sentada na cama, onde anos atrás fora de seu pai, Ronald Weasley. ** **Rose observava cada canto do quarto, parando sempre, por um tempo maior, nas fotografias que marcavam cada momento dos pais. Suas mãos alisaram a antiga colcha e a apertou em suas mãos como se dali fosse absorver os anos passados de sua vida. Ergueu o olhar novamente e se deparou com seu próprio rosto e o do irmão. Estavam em um cartaz, ambos em cima de suas respectivas vassouras e vibrando. Fora a primeira vitória, depois de um longo período apagado dos ****Chudley Cannons****. Sorriu ao lembrar da alegria de seu pai, gritando e comemorando em meio aos jogadores. Era sua paixão, assim como para Rose e Hugo. Lembrou que Ronald Weasley não perdia um só jogo, feliz com a volta brilhante do time favorito e ainda mais feliz por seus filhos fazerem parte disso. Sua mãe, Hermione Weasley, ria do marido e dizia aos risos: "Você não mudou nada!" . E ele em resposta dizia orgulhoso: "Eu sempre dizia que os Chudley iriam voltar a tona, Mione. E eu estou aqui vendo com os meu próprios olhos. Eles só estavam esperando Rose e Hugo!"** **Hermione quando ia aos jogos, estava sempre preocupada e tensa. E quando o jogo terminva, abraçava os filhos com tanta força que os deixava sem ar. "Mães!", dizia Hugo após o sufocante aperto.**

Rose riu com as lembranças, mas o sorriso deu lugar às lágrimas e aos soluços. Seu coração estava em um grande dilema. Era um misto de sensações. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. As lembranças boas rodavam em sua mente como flashs, o que fazia seu coração se aliviar pouco a pouco.

Ouviu a porta se abrir e encontrou a face que anciava em ver. Correu até o homem formado que entrava. Correu até Hugo, um lindo homem, cabelos castanhos, que batiam um pouco acima dos ombros e revoltos. Corpo atlético e personalidade parecida com o do pai. Mas os traços da irmã estavam nele, como os dele nela, denunciando o parentesco entre os irmãos.

Hugo apertou a irmã em seu peito. Sentia seus próprios olhos derramarem lágrimas e o coração bater descompassado.

-Shiii... –falava com a voz baixa alisando os cabelos da irmã. –Está tudo bem, Rose. Tudo ficará bem. –falava com a voz embargada, e Rose em resposta, confirmava com um aceno, com a face ainda escondida no peito do irmão, impossibilitada de falar.

Hugo estava um tanto hipinotizado. Aquele quarto lhe trazia tantas lembraças! Mas tudo a partir daquele momento lhe traria lembraças. O nó na garganta aumentava, tentando conter o que temia ser solto. Tentava se controlar ao máximo.

Rose, parecendo adivinhar o estado do irmão, olhou-o com a face vermelha e inchada.

-Solta, Hugo. –falou entre as lágrimas. –Solta isso que está dentro de você. Você não precisa ser sempre um jogador. –Hugo olhava para a irmã sem dizer uma palavra. Como se conheciam! Instantaneamente seu choro explodiu, agarrou-se mais à irmã e deitou-se puxando-a para seu peito. Para Hugo foi como se uma tampa fosse tirada e assim pudesse liberar tudo de uma só vez.

O choro demorou a cessar. E mesmo quando se entregaram ao silêncio abosoluto, continuaram abraçados e olhavam fixamente para o teto. Ficaram um longo tempo dessa maneira. Cada um envolvido em seus pensamentos. Até que Hugo teve necessidade de o quebrar.

-Apesar de tudo, no fundo estou feliz. Foi da maneira que desejavam. –sua voz era rouca, porém mais viva.

Rose sentou-se e sorriu.

-Eu também me sinto assim.

Hugo sorriu e deu um salto da cama. Saiu andando pelo pequeno quarto, sendo observado pela irmã. Tantas lembranças faziam as lágrimas retornarem aos seus olhos. Tentava afugenta-las, mas eram muitas e não tinha controle. Encostou-se no parapeito da janela e viu sua filha e afilhado correndo pelo jardim e logo pararam de encontro a casa, o que o possibilitava ouvi-los.

-Rony, isso não está certo. –Hermione falava com a voz abafada.

-Porque não, Mione?

-Nós somos primos! –exclamou chorosa. –E hoje não é dia para isso. –deixou seu corpo escorregar pela parede. A dor pesava. Rony beijou sua testa e entrelaçou suas mãos.

-Não quero falar sobre nada agora, Mione. Só quero estar com você.–falou alisando-lhe a face. – E saiba que sempre estarei com você. E se for nosso destino, ficaremos juntos.- Hermione ficou a adimira-lo e então o abraçou. Abraçou forte. Precisava de Rony, precisava de sua presença ali naquele momento.

-Não me deixa. Fica aqui comigo. –pedia aos prantos.

-Não vou deixar. –falava deixando as lágrimas rolarem.

Hugo olhou para a irmã que agora estava ao seu lado. Estava confuso.

-Você sabia disso? –perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Desconfiava. –confessou.

-Estou surpreso.. Nunca pensei...-parou para refletir. -O que vamos fazer?

- É uma situação difícil. Temos que conversar com eles primeiro. Mamãe sempre soube, e eu era cética, não acreditava. Ela dizia que se fosse para dar certo ou não, eles descobririam sozinhos. E sinceramente, é o que eu penso também.

-Eles são primos. –falou atordoado.

-Eu sei. E pode não ser fácil, mas como prever o amor, mesmo que passageiro? –ambos ficaram em silêncio, refletindo. -Parece que não foi uma boa escolha os nomes. –Rose brincou e instantaneamente cairam na risada. Aos poucos as respirações iam se acalmando e a risada cessando. Hugo suspirou.

-Você está certa. –sorriu para a irmã. – Depois conversamos com eles. –Rose assentiu.-Você tem os olhos dela. –falou sério.

-E você os dele. –alisou o rosto do irmão e foi nesse momento que lembrou de algo. –Hugo?

-Sim...

-Lembra uma vez que estavamos aqui na Toca, o dia que comecei a namorar o Chris?

-Eu devia ter uns doze anos... –Hugo procurou em sua mente as lembranças. –Lembro de algumas coisas sim. Porque?

-Naquele dia, mamãe e papai me contaram algo que você ainda não sabe. Você era novo, e eles deixaram para que eu contasse. Mas ao longo dos anos acabei me esquecendo.

-O que é? –Rose sentou com irmão e contou toda a história, todos os detalhes que tinha conhecimento de quando ela, Rose, viera ao mundo pela primeira vez. A reação do irmão foi de pura surpresa e pesar.

-Desculpe não ter contado antes. Eu fiquei em choque por um tempo, e depois, foi como eu disse, me esqueci.

-Não se preocupe com isso. –abraçou-a. –Essa história é impressionante. –falou pensativo. –Imagino como deve ter sido... perder um filho... –Deixou o resto da fala no ar. Olhou para o relógio e pareceu despertar. -Está na hora. –Rose concordou. –Você está bem?

-Estou. Não se preocupe. E você?

-Também.

Respiravam juntos. Tentavam adiar aquele momento, mas era impossível. Levantaram-se sem dizer uma palavra e deram uma última olhada no quarto para em seguida deixa-lo.

Na sala encontraram o casal Potter e seus filhos. Ambos abraçaram os primos e em seguida os tios.

-Como vocês estão? –perguntou Gina à afilhada e ao sobrinho.

-Bem. –respondeu Hugo.

Harry estava sentado no sofá, pensativo. Rose se agachou e sorriu para o tio.

-Como é parecida com seu pai! –falou Harry sorrindo. –Mas...

-Os olhos da minha mãe! –revirou os olhos. –Como pode falar uma coisa dessas! –brincou com padrinho.

-Esqueceu do complemento, tio Harry: "E Hugo os olhos do pai!" –brincou e sorriu para o tio. –Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? –perguntou sério.

-Absoluta. Não se preocupem comigo. E o minímo que posso fazer. –falou com a voz embargada.

Rose beijou a testa do padrinho e se levantou. Caminhou até Chris que entrava na sala acompanhado de Kassy, sua cunhada.

Hugo sorriu para a esposa, e ambos os caisais sairam para os jardins seguidos de James, Alvo e Lily.

Gina caminhou até Harry e sentou-se ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio por um tempo.

-Está pronto? –perguntou Gina. Seus lábios tremiam e as lágrimas desceram juntando-se ao sorriso formado em seus lábios. Alisou o rosto do marido. Harry poderia não ser mais aquela cara jovem de antes. A pele enrugada marcava o tempo que passara, mas os olhos... Ah! Aqueles olhos nunca mudariam. Demonstravam a mesma força e vida de antes. Harry sorriu em resposta.

-Estou pronto. –falou erguendo-se e seguiu com Gina para os jardins.

Quando Harry e Gina apareceram no jardim, todos se viraram para olha-los. Adultos, crianças, adolescentes, idosos.

Harry observou o espaço com todos aqueles rostos conhecidos. E todos, assim como ele, partilhavam o mesmo branco nas roupas.

O silêncio era interrompido apenas por pássaros que hora ou outra esvoaçavam pelo céu. Harry seguia-os com o olhar, e quando os perdia de vista, observava o céu. Lindo, era a palavra que definia aquele azul.

Desceu o olhar e viu Rose e Hugo um pouco mais a frente, separados do aglomerado de pessoas por duas mesas de pedra. Era para onde deveria seguir.

A passos curtos, caminhou com Gina a pequena distância que o levava ao seu posto. E enquanto seus pés produziam aquele barulho tão comum em atrito com a grama, Harry pensava que aquele momento nunca passara por sua mente. Pensava e questionava se realmente deveria estar ali e no que dizer. Mas por mais que essas dúvidas passassem por sua cabeça, ele sabia que aquele era o lugar que deveria ocupar. Mas não como obrigação e sim por desejo, por amor. As palavras viriam sem que precisasse de algo escrito com antecedencia que seria lido e extremante automático. Eles mereciam muito além disso. Mereciam suas palavras, sua amizade.

Harry chegou ao lado dos sobrinhos evitando olhar, o que concerteza, o faria acordar e ver que realmente aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Evitava olhar para a imagem que o traria de volta a realidade.

Harry suspirou e ergueu o olhar para todos a sua frente, todos a espera de suas palavras.

-Tio...-Hugo ainda tentou, mas foi interrompido pelo sorrido de Harry o confortando de que estava tudo bem.

Harry não alongou mais e começou com seus dizeres.

-Hoje é um dia triste... e não poderia ser diferente. Não mesmo. –falou o último num sussurro mais para si mesmo. -Mas posso dizer com absoluta certeza, digo por mim e por mais alguns... –olhou diretamente para alguns membros da família. -...que não há raiva, não há desespero e não há aquela pergunta que sempre fazemos quando alguém nos deixa: Porque? –lembrou de todos que passaram por sua vida e insistentemente fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Hoje, não é dia de luto... –sua voz começou a tremer.-... e por isso, representamos com nossas vestes brancas... –falou olhando para o jardim inundado pelo branco. -...o ponto principal desse dia... a paz. –parou e suspirou. –A paz e eternidade de Rony e Hermione. –a voz de Harry saira como uma linha fina prestes a arrebentar e as pernas fraquejaram ao dizer o nome dos amigos. E no exato momento que dissera seus nomes, olhou para as duas mesas de pedra. Ali estavam Rony e Hermione deitados, um do lado do outro vestidos igualmente de branco. Harry não conseguiu controlar a emoção à primeira imagem dos corpos dos amigo. Precisou de alguns minutos sendo amparado por Hugo que se encarregou de trazer uma cadeira onde o tio sentou-se, por alguns minutos, tapando a face com uma das mãos e se entregando ao desabafo consigo mesmo.

-Papai. –Lílian falou preocupada igualmente com lágrimas marcando a face. Harry apenas levantou a mão desocupada, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem, que apenas precisava de um tempo.

Harry observou os dois corpos ali, pálidos, mas as feições eram tranquilas, e os lábios pareciam formar um leve sorriso. Pareciam dormir e sonhar com coisas alegres. Fora uma morte tranquila, pensou. Tocou-os de leve sentindo a pele fria e morta. Sim, morta. Mas para Harry eles estavam mais que vivos. Vivos na memória, no coração, nas lembranças. Suspirou mais um vez e se recompos. Ficou de pé novamente, sem se preocupar com os olhos aflitos ao seu lado, e voltou a falar.

-Sempre pensei que eu estaria no lugar deles, tendo o privilégio de ouvi-los falar com seus modos peculiares, sobre mim. –sorriu. –Mas não... eles foram primeiro e aqui estou eu, com muito orgulho e amor falando de duas pessoas que me mostraram o que é amizade, o que é o amor... que me deram uma família de verdade. –Todos os presentes ao enterro de Rony e Hermione ouviam Harry com extrema atenção e choravam copiosamente. Familiares, amigos, partilhavam a saudade e se emocionavam com as palavras do amigo.

-Partilhamos tantos momentos juntos... dor, brincadeiras, amores... –sorriu mais uma vez. –E por mais que as coisas acontecessem, ficamos juntos até o fim. Esse casal que vocês veem aqui, podem representar para muitos apenas "os amigos de Harry Potter que derrotaram Voldemort", mas eles são além, muito além disso. São pessoas com sentimentos. E desses sentimentos nasceu um casal, nasceu um amor que nem todos tem o privilégio de partilhar. Um casal que enfrentou de tudo e que foram corajosos ao resistir à todas as situações negativas que a vida lhes impôs. Os meus amigos, meus irmãos, antes adolescentes com incertezas da vida, se tornaram um casal. Um casal feliz, com filhos, netos...-olhou para Rose e Hugo. -... tudo o que antes era um sonho. E como se diz na hora dos votos do casamento, "até que a morte nos separe", digo a vocês e principalmente para a alegria deles, que esses votos não se concretizaram, pois nem a morte os separou. Morreram juntos, como desejavam, pois a vida de um sem o outro não era suportável . Morreram com alma de heróis, alma de vitímas, alma de eternos jovens. Passaram por tudo o que tinham que passar, mas no final a alma de ambos está em paz. E é por isso que a alegria substituiu o desespero, a dor. Viveram tudo o que tiveram que viver, realizaram seus sonhos e agora descansam deixando sua marca, deixando sua história. Eles foram e são Rony e Hermione... Eternos Rony e Hermione.

Harry terminou com um sorriso nos lábios se misturando ás lágrimas. Não choraria mais. Estava feliz. Sentia o coração leve e um onda de emoção reconfortante o invadir. Olhou para o céu e petálas de rosas brancas começaram a cair, fazendo uma linda chuva sobre todos eles. Olhou para Gina, os filhos, sobrinho e afilhada, todos com um sorriso misturado às lágrimas, e ele sabia que todos partilhavam da mesma sensação de leveza e felicidade.

Uma brisa fraca bateu em suas costas e Harry se virou. Seus olhos não viam, mas duas pessoas sorriam felizes. As feições jovens e o corpo irradiando uma luz, como se fossem anjos, estavam em paz, tranquilos e agradecidos pelo amor e momentos vividos em todos aqueles anos. As mãos unidas demonstrava a união forte, e lágrimas a emoção e o amor aos entes queridos.

Harry ficou olhando para o vazio. E de repente sorriu. Não podia vê-los, mas sentia a presença dos amigos.

-Vão em paz. Eu amo vocês e sempre amarei...Meus irmãos. –Harry falou baixinho com um sorriso no rosto. Sentiu um arrepio e ficou um instante parado até virar-se novamente para a esposa e admirar a chuva de rosas.

Rony e Hermione beijaram a testa de Harry e se afastaram. Deram as mãos e caminharam juntos, sabendo que tudo ficaria bem, certos do amor que nem o céu pode separar.

N/A: O céu nesse sentido representa a morte que não pode separá-los.

N/A²: Bom, pessoal, é o fim e espero que cada uma de vocês tenham gostado da história!

Agradeço a cada uma de vocês por tudo!


End file.
